Chuck vs The Gift Horse
by Ronnie1958
Summary: The Queen is planning on visiting the annual Keeneland Horse auction outside of Lexington Kentucky where she's looking to sell one of her horses and buy a new one to introduce new blood into her breeding stock. What she and everyone do not realize is a separatist group from the Island of Man has infiltrated the auction with nefarious plans. Can the team thwart the vile deed?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus, 47 Chuck vs Broken Arrow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman got off the horn with Casey and Morgan then looked over the folder that the Major had given to her. Both men stood there silently as she looked over it and before long their silence became deafening until the General couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you two have a comment you'd like to make about my decision to send the Colonel and the wooly one to London."

"I have to admit I'm kind of perplexed and seeing as the Colonel is good at breaking things are we sure he's the right choice for this mission?"

"Let's face it he's a bull in a China shop and you just turned him lose in a country full of fine china. What do they say if you break it you bought it?"

"I'll be the first to admit that the Colonel is a little rough around the edges but he does get the job done."

"Did he get the job done with Ettore? He just had to deliver him and he couldn't do that. I don't want to say anything but maybe Ettore wasn't that far off the mark."

"I share some of the fault in that but I can't yank the Carmichaels' back into service... yes they would've been my first choice. However, I need to be a little cautious with Chuck..."

"I get it," said Roan. "The minute the MI6 meet Colonel Shoot 'em up and Cousin It his side kick they'll contact Charles and Sarah directly. Then you won't have to recall them they'll ask to be included on the mission."

"I've worked enough ops in my career to know how to handle agents and assets. Did you see who MI6 is assigning to this detail," said Beckman as she opened the fold and pointed out the name.

"Cole Barker which means that Carina Miller will be going too. Sarah Carmichael's old partner and friend," said the Major to Roan.

"I know who she is. But don't you think this is a little too obvious. Surely Chuck will realize he and Sarah are being manipulated."

"I'm sure he will which is why I'll turn down his request a couple of times. Telling him we don't work for MI6 and I've got our two best agents on it."

"I hope you're not talking about Colonel deadeye and his partner the baby wooly mammoth because that dog doesn't hunt."

"Oh I think it will but it doesn't really matter because in the end they'll be on this mission which is what we all want. Sneaky and conniving too but this is the office of clandestine affairs."

"So what is this mission about anyway? The Queen is going to visit the horse auction in Keeneland but why?"

"She's coming to look at thoroughbreds and see if there are any she's interested in. Something about getting new blood for her breeding stock. She's an avid equestrian."

"I don't understand. Shouldn't the Secret Service be tasked with guarding and protecting her during her visit here?"

"They will be but while they'll be with her we can move around in the shadows... case the place rooting out possible hotspots that we can have her steer clear of. Word on the grape vine is there might be an assassination attempt."

"Do we know by whom?" said Roan as he reached over and flipped open the Queen's folder to have a peek.

"Unfortunately no but the source was reliable. However, even if it wasn't this is a high profile visit and we can't let it get screwed up. Translated, we can't take any chances with any tips which means we take all threats seriously until proven otherwise. Well gentlemen, I think this has been a long day and I'm ready to put it behind me."

"Me too," said Roan as he smiled at her. "I'm thinking about some oysters on the half shell followed by a lobster Newburg then we can have dessert and a nightcap at Chez Roan."

"I'm sorry but I can't," said the Major as he looked down at his tablet. "I'm meeting a captain I met down in the labs."

"I'll just be heartbroken then," said Roan as the General brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laugh. "Diane, are you free this evening?"

"Sure I can take a break from my busy schedule. I'd hate to see you eat alone now that the Major has turned you down."

"I appreciate it. If you hadn't rescued me I would've spent the evening with my assortment of pussy cats... such a daunting task."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey got off the horn with Beckman. Morgan looked at Casey then smiled but John wasn't in the mood and just walked away to a waiting SUV there to run them out to the airport. Morgan ran after the and climbed in the other side then took a tissue out licked it. He tried to erase the 'L' on his forehead as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"That's not going to work," said Casey. "You're going to need something stronger than spit to get that off."

"Maybe I should call Chuck. He'll know what to use," said Morgan. Casey turned beet red and the veins on his neck stood up and saluted.

"You call Chuck and you die. He can never know and I repeat never know about this. Do you understand me? I swear this is all your fault."

"All my fault? How do you see that? You're the one who wrote on Ettore's head so the way I see this it's payback and you're to blame."

"I'll show Ettore payback when I get a hold of him. He who laughs loudest laughs last and that is going to be me when I pop a cap in him."

"John, I understand you're angry and I can feel for you but you know our briefing with Becky didn't go all that badly..."

"You don't think so? You must be a moron. Did you hear her she took us off of Ettore and put us on this mission to London? She putting as much distance as she can between us and Ettore. I'm willing to bet that she hands capturing Ettore over to Chuck and Sarah..."

"Is that such a bad thing?" said Morgan. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut afterwards. Casey was snorting and pawing at the ground like a bull getting ready to charge.

"This is our mission not theirs. There's an unwritten law that says you see a mission through until the end or your end."

"I guess Beckman never studied law," said Morgan. But he could see Casey's look which wasn't very friendly. "But John think about maybe Beckman gave us this because the two missions are related. Yeah that's it... she couldn't tell you this out right because... because it was a secret. How may missions have you been sent on that you didn't know why."

"Well yes... there have been a few like that. Mainly when Regan was president... the best president this nation has known..."

"Just think we've finally got Bonzo," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look. "I'm just saying this could be her way to keep us on the mission... like you said a law."

"Maybe you're right and I guess there's no way to tell until we get there," said Casey as their SUV pulled into a hangar with a waiting Learjet inside. The pilot started the engines and as soon as they boarded and began pulling out after they buckled in.

"How far is it from here to London? Please tell me not very far. You know on the map it's less than an inch away."

"it's only about three or four hours away. But we're flying into Mildenhall then driving down," said Casey as he looked outside. "Don't tell me you're going to start with your crap about flying?"

"Who me? No, I'm over that now. I don't need to root anymore," said Morgan as he tried to play off that his stomach was in knots. The plane halted suddenly and came to a jerky stop. "Oh my gosh we're going to die. Please no I'm too young to die I haven't done any of the things on my bucket list."

"Bucket list? What bucket list?" said Casey but Morgan just shrugged his shoulders and pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Did I say bucket list? No I don't think I did. You probably just misheard. It was... it was my teeth chattering. Yes, that's what it was my teeth."

"How would you like to swallow some," said Casey as he reached over and grabbed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket.

"Listen John I need to put that in context before you misunderstand. I was making that as a distraction while I was stuck in the Hydra compartment on the Contessa. John, do you hear me," said Morgan as Casey looked the list over. Morgan got scared because at first John refused to speak. Grimes was afraid John was having a stroke.

"Oh you're so dead," were the first words he uttered. "I mean it you're going to die and I'm going to enjoy strangling you. Who knows I might even set a new record. Morgan, you're going to be dead meat when I get my hands on you," said Casey as he waded up the list then shoved it into Morgan's mouth. "Chew on that for a while."

"What's the matter John. Geez there's nothing bad on that list? What's wrong with a kiss under the mistletoe? You do realize we're going to be married one of these days?"

"The key words are 'one of these days and what's wrong with it is I'll be thinking if you have or haven't when I stand under it with Kat and there goes the moment."

"You know they have a little blue pill to take care of that problem now," said Morgan. John gave him the look of death. "Not that you would need it… yet."

"You know what you have in common with a wrench and what you have that's different," said Casey as they flew out across the North Sea then down the coast of England.

"I don't know but knowing you it's something like up besides my head."

"Not a bad idea and I'll take that into consideration but no," said Casey. Morgan rolled his eyes and waited. "No, but you both are tools only a wrench is useful."

"Gee thanks John," said Morgan as he got up. "But I'm going to go look for something that will take this thing off my forehead." But then the hit an air pocket and the plane dropped. "Or maybe not."

"I'll go look for something. There has to be a first aid kit and it will have alcohol wipes in it," said Casey. But as he got up the fasten seat belt sign came on.

"John, you shouldn't be going around now. Not with that sign on. What happens if we lose cabin pressure and you get sucked out."

"At least I won't have a stupid 'L' written on my forehead and I'm not going to let any of those limey nasty teeth blokes see me with this."

"I understand what you're saying but Ettore already posted it on the dark web. You don't think they haven't seen that?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Photoshop? I can deny it and if you say otherwise I'll give you five reasons for not to," said John as he made a fist. "Get my point?"

"You might want to hurry up with that. We're passing inland now so we'll be landing soon."

"The first aid kit is probably in the lavatory… that's the bathroom for you."

"I know that. That's where Doctor Frankenstein created his monster," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look.

"Maybe you should keep the 'L' I said lavatory not laboratory and who are you calling? It's too early to call Alex and I need to clean this crap off first."

"And like I said when monsters are created. If you don't believe me just ask Jeff. I'm calling Chuck," said Morgan as he pulled out his phone. Casey gave him the evil eye. "Don't worry I won't say anything about you know what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Montenegro there was a family reunion. Sam ran across the room and leaped into Chuck's arms smiling and happy. Sarah kissed her on the forehead then went and got Bunny just to hold her. Then Sam and Molly told them everything that had happened all in one breath. Emma sat on one of the sofa just listening and smiling.

"Mom, are you feeling all right," said Sarah. "You're being awfully quiet. We're back so you can rest if you want too."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking how nice it is to have everyone here. But I also am a little sad because I know you're going to have to leave soon too."

"Well we don't have to think about that yet. We just got here so let's make the most of it. Chuck was thinking about us all going out on the boat on a picnic tomorrow. But if you're too tired we can do something here."

"I don't want to be a party pooper and we can revisit that idea tomorrow. A day on the water does sound nice though." As they were talking the door to the suite opened up and Jack walked in followed by Carina.

"Aunt Carina," yelled Sam as she jumped down out of Chuck's arms then ran over and leaped into hers.

"Wow kiddo are you getting big. How old are you now sixty-four?" said Carina as Sam made a face at her.

"Don't be silly you know how old I am. But if you're not feeling well I can take care of you. I've got my bag so I can examine you and make you all better."

"Yes about that bag," said Sarah. "It's been brought to my attention that I should have a look in it. So afterwards I want to hold an inspection."

"And I bet I know who the Rat Fink was who sold me out. Let me get down you probably want to hold my sister," said Sam as she got down. "Molly, why don't you and I go into my bedroom so we can give the old people some privacy."

"Thanks," said Sarah. "But don't think I don't know what you're up too. Taking your bag into your room to hide its contents won't keep me from confiscating what you shouldn't have."

"Who me? Would I do something like that," said Sam as she put on an innocent look. "Who do you think I am?"

"My daughter," said Sarah. "Now go and play with Molly. If you behave yourselves there'll be ice cream afterwards."

"Yes! It's a deal," said Sam as she and Molly went into her room. "You know you look a little pale. Maybe I should…"

"Don't even try it," said Molly as they went into Sam's room. "You heard what Sarah said about behaving so do it."

"Oof, what's up with everybody? Why have you all become party poopers lately," said Sam as they closed the door.

"She doesn't even know what a party pooper is but she thinks it's funny because it's got the word poop in it," said Chuck as he walked over behind Sarah.

"She's not wrong," said Carina. "I had to come all this way to see my new niece. When are you guys going to get around to sending pics? I hope before she moves out to go to the University," said Carina as she took Bunny from Sarah. "Yeah tell them kiddo that they've been mean to auntie Carina."

"I'll be the first person to admit that we've been a little dilatory but we've caught one mission after another so it's really not our fault."

"And I have a feeling we're about to catch another one, am I right? You didn't come all this way to just chastise us over not sending baby pictures something you could do over the phone."

"No, Carina wouldn't do that," said Chuck as he looked at the two of them. "Or would you? No, no, no we're not taking another mission… not right now at least. I wouldn't go on a mission right now even if the president call and begged me."

"What if it were the Queen?" said Carina as Bunny smiled at her. "She already recognizes me and now your father doesn't know what to say."

"Oh yes he does, no… net, ei, what other languages do you want no in," said Chuck but as he speaking his phone rang. "It's Morgan. I need to take this."

"But before you do look at this," said Carina as she handed Chuck her phone. "Look at the pics I downloaded off the dark net."

"Of those are sweet," said Chuck as he handed her phone back then answered his. "Morgan, how are you doing? I'm putting you on speaker so everyone can hear you. I assume Casey's with you. Are you guys headed back yet?"

"No, Becky's got us on a super important mission. This phone is secure, isn't it? I'd hate to violate any protocols, rules, laws or edicts."

"Go ahead I want to hear how the hand off went in Poland," said Chuck as he smiled at Carina who was showing Sarah the photos of Casey and Morgan.

"Oh this is almost as good as what happened in Prague," said Sarah as she looked at the photo. "Some people never learn."

"Hey not fair I never did hear what happened in Prague," said Chuck. "Morgan you'll never guess what we're looking at."

"I think I can. Becky already informed us that there are photos flying around the dark net that are obviously faked. Chuck, it was a setup. When we got here there were people waiting like we thought there was supposed to be and they even knew all the secret handshakes. But the next thing we know is we're being woken up by the real people who were supposed to pick up Ettore. They were sent to a different part of the airport that was why they were late."

"Crap, we let Ettore get away again. Morgan it's not your or Casey's fault he's just smarter that you guys are…"

"What was that you said? I beg to differ," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan's phone. "He just got lucky is all and the next time we meet I'm going to cap him like I ought to have this time. Then none of this Mickey mouse business will happen again."

"We saw the pics," said Carina. "Hi John and doesn't it remind you a little bit of Prague? I know it does me."

"Those photos are fake and we'll go to Ettore's grave saying it. I thought you'd be in London waiting for us? We were told we were supposed to be on this hush-hush mission with MI6 so I just assumed you'd be involved."

"I'm trying to put together the rest of the team. Cole will brief you when you get to London on what your jobs will be. But I think it's something you can handle."

"We're protecting the Queen or something like that from what I understood. But I can't for the life of me figure out why us when she's got MI6 and the Secret Service to guard her."

"Oh that's because you've got a special task to perform. I don't want to steal Cole's thunder so I can't tell you anymore but like I said it's something you can handle. Right up your alley."

"John, why did Morgan call me anyway?" said Chuck as be gave carina a look as she whispered something in Sarah's ear and they laughed. "What did he want?"

"Let me put him on the line and he can explain," said John. There was some crackling sounds then Morgan came on the line.

"Hey Chuck, I was wondering since we're going to be here a few days do you mind if we use the barge. It would be better than finding a hotel room and it would be much better than roughing it with Casey."

"One moment," said Chuck as he put the phone on mute then turned to Sarah. "What do you say? You're the other half of Carmichael industries?"

"I don't mind as long as they stay out of the master bedroom. You can tell Morgan if he goes in there I'll brand something on his forehead and it won't be just 'L'."

"Little buddy it's okay just the master bedroom is off limits on pain of… well you get the picture."

"Great," said Morgan. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Morgan's plane touched down at Mildenhall and as soon as they taxied over to their designated hangar. The pilot shut down the twin Pratt & Whitney turbines once inside and the grounds people pushed the ladder up against the side of the plane. Shortly afterwards Casey and Morgan deplaned and were met by at the bottom of the ladder by Cole Barker, a MI6 Section Chief.

"Cole," said Casey. "Nice to meet you again. We talked with Carina before landing and she told us you'd be here to meet us."

"Yeah and she said you'd help us get a handle on this new mission," said Morgan. "But really the Cobra doesn't need much help. Just point us in the right direction and we can take care of whatever you need taken care of."

"Well I tell you after while there's plenty of time for all that. I was thinking we all go out and knock back a couple of pints grab something to eat they go at this all fresh and rested up tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me, right Morgan," said Casey as he elbowed Morgan. But Morgan just shook his head and rubbed his side.

"Ouch! Watch the elbow that hurt. I don't know about waiting until tomorrow the Cobra doesn't take time off to rest..."

"He would if were taking a dirt nap and if he continues that could be arranged. We'd love to go out and grab a couple of pints although I think Morgan would rather have a grape soda."

"Chilled if you don't mind and poured in a frosted glass. I really need to pace myself but it takes a real connoisseur to appreciate the delicate bouquet."

"Right... well do you guys want to stop off at your hotel on the way so you can get cleaned up before we go out? We've got the time."

"We're not staying in a hotel... especially the one Casey had lined up for us. Chuck told us we could stay on the barge while we're here."

"That's even better. You're close to me so I can give you a lift in and we can go to the Boar's Head later which is down the street. The food is good as well as the beer they have on tap. Morgan, I just don't know if they've got grape soda."

"Well there should be some on the barge so I can bring a couple of sodas with us and see how it goes. If they have it good but if they don't I'll be prepared."

"Good then pile in and we can run you guys home then they can take me back to the Vauxhall where I can pick up my car. I'll come by later and knock on your... well hatch... and see if you're ready."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Casey as they all got into the black Rover then they sped off into town.

"See John this is turning out to a good mission and you were worried that Beckman was going to give us a crappy detail as payback. Just look around and tell me this isn't great. She must've understood what happened in Warsaw wasn't our fault and this is some sort of reward."

All the time Morgan was talking Cole sat quietly without uttering a sound. Finally, they pulled up in front of the gangway up to the barge and as they got out Cole handed them an electronic key card.

"You're going to need that to get onboard," said Cole. "I'll be back in about a half hour or forty-five minutes then we can walk down to the Boar's Head together."

"Roger that," said Casey as he took the key card and then they walked up the gangway as Cole in the Rover drove off.

"Boss, why didn't you tell them to bring their wellies into work tomorrow because they're going to need them. Get a handle yeah their going to get a handle on it in the stables."

"Eyes on the road and drive before I have you out mucking stables tomorrow too," said Cole as they drove back to Vauxhall Cross and on to the SIS building.

"They must've pissed off their boss royally to get this job," said the agent next to the driver. The driver smiled and looked in the rearview. Cole did not return the smile.

"Maybe it's something I should adopt when people... how did you put it 'screw up royally'. And I would watch my word choices if I were you in the future. Especially when we go on our trip to the States with her majesty. It could be a long way to row home from."

"You've been to the colonies what's it like over there? You know what are the pubs like? And can a bloke get a decent beer?"

"First of all you go into any place over there and start talking about the colonies and you'll be looking for trouble especially if they've had a little to drink first. As far as the rest they've got the same crap as we've got both good and bad. If you want to get a head start on what it's going to be like come out tonight with us at the Boar's Head and have a few pints."

[Back at the Barge]

A Mercedes SUV pulled up on the pier shortly after Cole left. It sat there with the lights off and the engine running. The windows were tinted so no one could look inside. It just sat there like the driver couldn't make up his mind what to do.

"Well Kelly, do we stay here or do we try to catch up to the Discovery? We can't sit here all night this is a loading area only."

"Patty and Sean get out and find a place to keep an eye on those guys who just got out. If they go somewhere on foot, follow them then call me. We'll go catch up to our target."

"How long are we supposed to stay here? It could get a little chilly before long and I have to let my old lady know when to expect me home."

"She'll see you when she sees you. Didn't you tell her you were out with the boys tonight and not to wait up?"

"Sure but she insisted on waiting up so what was I supposed to say?" said Sean as the other men laughed at him.

"Just get out and we'll see what can be done. I swear Sean I don't know who's the man in your household."

Sean and Patty got out of the vehicle then ducked out of sight as the Mercedes drove off into the night. The two hide in the shadows of a building that probably was an old warehouse at one time now renovated into expensive chic apartments overlooking the Thames. After about a half hour or so Sean began dancing.

"Sean, what's your problem? If you need to go just find a place and go don't start clogging or someone will see us."

"Okay but I'll be right back," said Sean as he ducked out leaving Patty to stand lookout by himself. Sean got out of earshot then pulled out his phone and called a number.

"It's me... we followed Cole to a barge on the Thames. Kelly left Patty and me to watch the two men Cole left then he went on to follow Cole..."

"Hey, you heard Kelly we're supposed to maintain radio silence while we're out on this mission. I know your old lady is waiting but she's just going to have to learn that when you're out with the boys you're out," said Patty as he came up on him.

"Sorry love but I've got to run," said Sean then he hung up. "You don't know how mad she gets if I don't check in. Believe me she can be a sweet as honey when she wants to be but you don't want to piss her off that's when all that O'Brien blood begins to boil."

"I hear you and that's why I never got hitched. No one is going to put a ring in my nose and lead me around. Not for all the gold in the world."

"That's what I said too but then one day an emerald-eyed beauty caught my attention with crimson hair and that was it. Why did you come back here to look for me anyway?"

"Oh right, we need to move out. Three men just showed up from MI6 the same ones in the Rover. and now they're all headed out. I overheard them say they were going to the Boar's Head on foot."

"Then we'd better get a move on it. But Kelly didn't show back up? I thought he said he was going to follow them."

"They might've gotten out of SIS building without him seeing them or he's up to something else. We should follow them then once they get settled in the Boar's Head we can call this in. Personally, I could use something a little stronger than a pint right now if nothing else to warm up."

"I hear you on that mate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier back in Montenegro]

After talking with Morgan Chuck and Sarah rounded everyone up then they went down for ice cream. Carina said she could spend a couple of days and hopefully by the end convince Chuck that they needed to come with her. As they stepped off the elevator they ran into Razhib and Margo. They both walked Miriam home and judging from the smile across Razhib's face everything went well.

"Razhib... Margo come with us for ice cream. I know it's late and that it's going to spoil their appetite but what can I say. You know Carina, don't you?"

"Yes, I think we met once DEA if I remembered correctly. I'd love to but I've got a report to turn in that Beckman wants right away. Wait a minute is there something going on here that I should be made aware of?"

"No, nothing's going on," said Chuck. "But if you're headed down I need to take care of something. So Razhib, you can take my place. Jack just put everything on my tab."

"Do you want me to come with you? I don't mind and I think I know what you're about to do," said Sarah but Carina got in between.

"Chuck is a big boy and he's even wearing long trousers so I think he can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to hold his hand Mom," said Carina which made Sam giggle. "Besides I wanted to talk to you by yourselves."

"Why don't I like the sound of that," said Chuck. "But I really need to get this out of the way and it's time sensitive. So, I appreciate the offer but no I don't need you to come with me."

"You promise to contain yourself then. Margo, I want you to keep track of him and if he looks like he's going too far pull the plug. Before you say anything try to think we both know what happens when you and her get into arguments…"

"Why would Margo and Chuck get into an argument? Sarah, I was joking before but I think you're starting to act like Chuck's mother."

"That will never happen," said Chuck. "By saying that I can tell you don't know my Mom very well. And the she, she's talking about isn't Margo. I won't make any promises. Now come on Margo let's get this over with.

[A little while later in Langley]

"General, I have Agent Carmichael on the horn he wants to talk with you. He says it's extremely urgent that he talk with you now."

"Sure patch him through I was expecting him to call," said Beckman. She looked at her watch then went over and poured herself a scotch. The monitor flickered then Chuck came on.

"General you and I need to talk," said Chuck. She lifted her glass and took a sip. She knew she was going to need a stiff one.

"I assume you talked to your woolly friend and you're calling me to chastise the way I handled things with Ettore. What can I say, you were right."

"It doesn't matter now who was right and who was wrong. But I will remind you that you said I was right later on. That's not important right now. What is important is we find Ettore. I assume he never put the Intersect destroyer on?"

"Our men with the glasses never got there in time to have him put them on so the answer to your question is no."

"Well we should be looking at all the hospitals, medical facilities, pharmacies and veterinarian clinics around. He'll be looking to score some painkillers. The last time I saw him he was suffering from acute migraines and that is only going to get worse."

"I've thought about that and I have men on it as we speak but so far nothing. It's like he's dropped out of sight and I didn't need frick and frack antagonizing him. I'm afraid they stirred Ettore up and from what I'm hearing over the grapevine Ettore isn't satisfied with humiliating them. Now he wants blood."

"Morgan and Casey can't handle Ettore not with him having the intersect. The Warsaw incident showed that."

"I agree that's why they are on this mission to work with MI6," said the General. Then she went into some of the details. "… with Ettore on the loose I don't have the extra manpower to send a team with them."

"Okay this is for Morgan and Casey so I'll talk with Sarah about us going with them to Keeneland but you have to promise me you'll double the guard around Shaw and have him put in solitary with restricted access. Ettore is going to research what he can do to survive with the intersect. I told him Shaw was dead but it won't take him long to find out that I lied. If he doesn't go after Shaw, he'll be looking for my father's research."

"That's locked up downstairs in the vault. He'll never be able to get in there," said Beckman as she downed her glass then poured herself another.

"Never say never, and not only is it a Bond film it's also the truth. Ettore can never find out about the governor nor what it's for. I could care less if he comes after me but I can't afford for him to target Sarah's. I won't go through what I went through before nor will I subject our children to it."

"I will have the names changed on the file copies then have them buried in the archives so far that it will take a mining company to dig them out."

"Well General I've said what I have to say. It's useless to get mad now that the cow's out of the barn. But I'll rest better once this thing is laid to rest once and for all."

"I think we all will. Beckman out." Beckman sat there as her monitor went blank finishing her drink and before she poured another Connie stuck her head in the door.

"General if it's all right I'd like to call it a night. The traffic is already going to be a bear to get home but it's been a long day."

"You can say that again. Here have a drink with me then we'll do call it a night. I'll give you a ride home afterwards."

"I couldn't put you out like that. You're my boss what would it look like," said Connie as Beckman filled her a glass then passed it to her.

"It would look like your boss has a heart contrary to popular opinion. Drink up then we can go and you can tell me what kind of ogre you work for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan entered the Boars Head with Cole and his two men. It was pretty much what they expected from an English pub. There were darts in the corner and a television was blaring in back room. Chelsea was playing someone and judging from the cheers they'd just scored. They chose a table in the corner where they could watch the door and the emergency exit while being away from the window.

"So what do you yanks want?" said one of Coles men. "How about a whiskey on the rocks. Isn't that what you chaps like?"

"No that's not it," said the other guy. "They drink it neat and they'd probably prefer a bourbon to a whiskey?"

"Well I hate to bust your bubble but bourbon is a type of whiskey. I guess the biggest difference is bourbon has to be made from at least fifty-one percent corn mash. Bourbon comes from the bourbon county Kentucky but now-a-days bourbon is made all over the US. However, whiskey can only be called bourbon if it's distilled in the US."

"I bet you're a real killer at trivial pursuit Colonel. So name your poison as they say in all those yank films."

"I'll just have a beer... whatever's on tap will be fine as long as it's not Guinness. Stout and I don't get along."

"How about bitters? I think you guys across the pond call it pale ale or something like that. Do you want to give it a go?"

"Sure why not, I'll try anything once," said Casey so the gauntlet fell at Morgan's feet. He looked around perplexed.

"Are you looking at me for an order? I brought a couple grape sodas because I wasn't sure if the barkeep would have any. It's hard to come by now."

"Grimes don't tell me you're still sticking with grape soda? You know you're not supposed to bring your own drinks into a bar."

"Fine, if they have grape soda I'll have one but if they don't I'll take a frosted glass with plenty of ice. Why is it so hard to get ice in Europe? It's like there's an ice tax or something or do you pay by the cube?"

"Okay so let's see if I've got the order straight four bitters and one grape soda or a glass of ice. If they don't have the grape soda but they have apple juice would that be okay... I mean come on so you can drink with your mates?"

"Sure that might even be better. I can get pretty crazy after one of these bad boys and I'd like not to make a scene."

"So would we," said Cole as he noticed some people who just walked in the door. Casey caught a change in Cole's facial expression and looked over at the door for himself.

"Did someone just walk in that you recognized? If you want invite them over the more the merrier," said John. But the man Cole was looking at turned his head away and walked into the back room where the game was being shown.

"No... no, it's no one just someone I thought I recognized but it's not him," said Cole as the people in the back room screamed and blew horns yelling goal at the top of their lungs.

"Here you go," said the man as he came back with a tray of drinks. He sat what he called apple juice in front of Morgan. "Try it and tell me it's not good."

"I have to warn you I'm kind of picky when it comes to food and drink," said Morgan. Casey grunted next to him and shook his head as he sipped his bitter. "Really John. Who among us has studied to be a chef with Benihana?"

"And never passed," said Casey. "You know this is actually pretty good. It could be a little colder but not bad."

"So Morgan how's your special apple juice?" said the one guy as the other one looked over at him and they laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at but this is really good. Before we go home tonight I want you to give me the name so I can call my fiancée back in California and have her look for it. That way I can have it waiting for me when I get back."

"Sure no problem but let's order some food or this alcohol will go to our heads. The special tonight is steak and ale pie or a kidney pie then there's the traditional bangers and mash or fish and chips. I have to warn you the fish and chips are good but I've had better."

"I'll try the kidney pie," said Casey. "It can't be any worse than the armadillo I had to eat when I was in El Salvador. It was road kill and I was cut off from base camp so I had to forage for my dinner. People ask me what did it tasted like and then they don't believe me when I tell them chicken."

"Morgan, what do you want? The Colonel is going full on native you can dial it back if you want," said Cole's man.

"I don't know give me the steak and ale pie as long as the ale isn't too strong. I don't want to get drunk off my dinner."

"Sure I don't think you have to worry about getting drunk off that. How about I also get another round for everyone while I'm up. Morgan, you want another cider?"

"Sure this is really good stuff," said Morgan. He already had a slight buzz going so he didn't process what the man had said. "You know I'm going to have to get a case of this stuff"

"Can you guys excuse me for a moment," said Cole as he got up and walked into the room where the football game was blaring. A few minutes later he came back. "Sorry I had to just check the score. I've got fifty quid ridding on the outcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Casey looked over at the room and saw the man's face who'd attracted Cole's attention when he came in. He caught the man looking at them and the hair on his neck stood up. Something was going on he could feel it. That was before Cole got up now that he was back. Casey looked Cole over as he sat back down there was definitely something up and it was confirmed when his finger started to itch.

"So how's the game going," asked John as he sipped on his beer. "Is your team up or down? Judging from your look I'd guess down."

"What? Right the game well you can't win them all and what is twenty quid in the long haul. At least I had fun."

"Right twenty quid," said Casey. "I guess easy come easy go. You know I never could get into soccer just watching people run up and down a field kicking a ball. Where's the big play? Just when the guy gets going he's called for being off side."

"Well our football isn't all like that," said the guy bring back the drinks tray. "Think about it foot ball a sport you use your feet with a ball. If you look at yours you end up throwing the ball, which isn't a ball at all, then you catch it with your hands and run carrying it. Only a few times do you actually kick it. Yours is more American Rugby if you like."

"I still stand by the big play theory. You run back and forth but where's the big play that makes fans jump up out of their seats and root for a particular player?"

"We have our good players too but 'soccer' as you yanks call it is a little more strategical if you like. The team has to work together to make a goal. As I said we have our good players but most of the time they're good because the team they play on is good. As far as the big play goes you should've seen the goal Falcao just made to seal the deal for Chelsea. Everyone was talking about it up at the bar."

"So Chelsea won," said Casey as he looked over at Cole. "I thought you said they lost and you were out twenty quid."

"I just assumed they were going to lose because they were down when I was in the other room," said Cole. The man looked at him strange but played along.

"Yeah, they were down but came back," said the man as he looked over a Cole. "So Morgan how are you doing?"

"This apple juice is pretty good. I could drink this all night," said Morgan as the barmaid came over and passed out everyone's order. "Hey I've got the next round," said Morgan taking advantage of the fact that they had the barmaid there.

"So is everyone having the same thing loves," said the woman as she wrote it up then walked off. Before long she was back.

"Here ring all this up," said Morgan passing her his Carmichael Industries credit card and when we finish these bring us another round.

"My oh my someone's trying to do some serious damage tonight," said the woman but she took the card the same.

"You need to slow up there Geronimo before I have to carry you home," said Casey as he tried his kidney pie. "This is pretty good actually better than the armadillo but then again it had been laying around in the sun for a couple of days and the flies had gotten to it."

"John, please the rest of us are trying to eat," said Morgan as he dug into his Steak and Ale pie. "This is good too. I need to get the recipe for Alex. She'd like something like this."

"While you're at it you might get the one for this too. It's nice to eat kidney without feeling the maggots in your mouth wiggle around before you swallow them."

"Yuck John, I need to find the bathroom," said Morgan as he tried to get up but the room started to spin and he sat right back down.

"It's in the other room in the back marked WC. Just follow the sign you can't miss it. Are you all right? You look a little green there?"

"No, I'm fine but when did we hit rough seas," said Morgan after he got up. "I got this," he said more for himself than anyone listening.

Casey waited for Morgan to leave. The whole reason for his table conversation was to get rid of Morgan long enough for him to talk to Cole.

"Okay the Troll is gone; now can you tell me what's going on? You didn't go into that other room to watch that soccer match and yes, I'm sticking with soccer. You went for some other reason and I can only think that it has to do with that guy who came in that you said looked like someone you knew. Or was he exactly the person you knew?"

"I can't say anything it's a part of an ongoing investigation we're conducting with MI5 and that's all I can say."

"Okay, I can live with that," said John. "I'd better go check on the Troll and make sure he didn't fall in. Apple juice really? That was the best you could come up with. If he starts praying to the porcelain god he's going home with you guys. I don't want have to stand the drunk watch all night long."

"Stay here there's something you need to know about your mission tomorrow and I don't think you're going to like it. Jonesy, can you go check on Morgan while I break the news to the Colonel?"

"Already I can tell I won't like it but I figured there'd be a catch. Beckman was never one to forgive and forget," said John as the barmaid came over with another round.

"Here you go loves I noticed you were getting low," said the woman as she looked around for Morgan. "Where's the Scrumpy Jack fan? I've got his card to give back to him."

"Keep that and set us up with a round of scotch... make it a single malt. I know do you have Macallan 36?"

"I can tell you're not paying for the round," said the barmaid as she laughed. "Look around you darling does this look like a place that serves the kind of clientele that can afford a shot of something like that? How about Macallan 18 instead and a nice tip?"

"Sounds good to me," said Casey. "I don't think you'll hear any arguments around the table except for one and you'd better bring him branch water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier outside the pub]

When Sean and Patty showed up following Cole they were the first to arrive so they waited a few minutes outside then walked inside. Patty and Sean looked over at Cole sitting with everyone and he looked back. They quickly cut through then went into the back room where the television was blaring with the match on.

"Did you see that," said Patty. "That MI6 guy looked at us and for a second I thought our covers were blown."

"No, he didn't notice us they were too busy talking with those other two new guys. I think they're yanks judging from their accents but they could be Canadians I guess."

"Doubtful everyone knows to be Canadian is to be well liked and that big guy seems to angry to be well liked."

"I'll give that to you," said Sean as the barmaid came over. He signaled Patty to be quiet as she walked over to their table with her notepad.

"What can I get you boys tonight? Tonight's menu is written over there and I was told the kidney pie is good if you're into that sort of thing."

"No, we're not really that hungry. How about bring us two pints of whatever you've got on tap and a plate of chips."

"Speak for yourself the pint is good but bring me a plate of bangers and mash. You wouldn't happen to have any mushy peas. I like them with mash."

"There should be some back there. They were on the luncheon menu and if we didn't sell out I'll put a big scooping full on the side."

"Brilliant. You are a love and can you bring our drinks first. My throat is parched," said Patty as he smiled at her. She finished writing the orders up then left heading back to the kitchen.

"You are hungry. What happened did you miss lunch or something?" said Sean as the waitress came back with the pints.

"Today's your lucky day there was some mushy peas left so as soon as your orders are ready I'll bring them out to you. Just reflex what great service you got in your tip when you leave."

"Don't worry we'll take care of you love," said Patty as he continued to flirt with her. She smiled then left.

"What do you think they're talking about," said Sean. They sat at a table that faced a mirror so they could keep track of their targets in the reflection.

"I don't know something like who are those two badass blokes who came in after us. I wonder what they're up to."

"That's not funny. Can you try to be serious? Where's Kelly at anyway I thought he was going to be here when we got here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got held up in traffic or his car broke down or someone stole his horse so he's having to hoof it over here." Sean gave him a look.

"I hope you realize that wasn't helpful. What happens to the plan if he gets picked up? I mean he's the only one who knows what it is and if he gets grabbed all this work will be for nothing."

"Why are you worried about something you have no control over? If that's the way things go then I'm sure he'll get the word to whoever is next in charge to take over."

"Isn't that supposed to be you? I just assumed that given you always seem to be in charge of something..."

"Who me? You're getting confused with being told to do something with being in charged to do something. There's a big difference."

"I hear what you're saying," said Sean. He noticed Cole got up and walked back pass then heading for the bathroom. Patty didn't seem to notice. Soon the waitress was coming back with their orders. "Here," said Sean as he put money on the table. "I need to go wash my hands in the loo. This is for what I ordered and another round."

"This is why I like going on stake outs with you," said Patty as he looked up and noticed Cole was missing. "Hey, that MI6 guy is missing see if you see him in the back," he said as he scooped up a fork full of mash and mushy peas together then shoved it into his mouth. "Oh my, I think I died and went to heaven."

Sean got up then walked back the hallway to the restrooms and when he got to the door with WC written on it he looked around. He waited for the coast to be clear and Patty was busy making love to his dinner to slip out the back door. Outside waiting for him was Cole.

"Listen I don't have much time Kelly is on to the Americans and sent us to watch you and them. I don't know what's going on yet. The plan is being kept hush-hush so far all I've been able to find out is Kelly has it but he'd not smart enough to pull off something like this..."

"But you don't know what this is? I'd like to pull you out but we need to know what they've got planned and if you're right about Kelly then someone else is calling the shots."

"No don't pulled me out yet and don't grab Kelly either. I'm almost there I can feel it," said Sean. "Look I need to get back inside before I'm missed. Just sit still and I'll be in touch."

"This is your call," said Cole. Sean went back inside so Cole gave him a few minutes before he went back in. He didn't want the two of them to be seen together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chuck thought the girls really didn't want to eat after they had ice cream so he and Sarah took them up to the suite with Bunny to put them all the bed. They divided to conquer Chuck putting the two girls to bed in Sam's room and in their bedroom Sarah put Bunny down for the night. Chuck read a bedtime story to the girls then tucked them in over protests that they weren't that sleepy but ten minutes after their heads hit their pillows they were out.

"What's going on in here," said Chuck as he entered their bedroom only to find Bunny was still awake because Sarah and Carina were playing with her. "You both know she needs to get to sleep or tomorrow she's not going to be a happy camper."

"Has he always been such a spoilsport," said Carina. "Somehow I never pictured you as one even that night you stopped by to fix my computer for me."

"First of all, if you're trying to get Sarah jealous she already knows about that and nothing happened. Plus, you didn't have a computer for me to fix. You know I can see what you're up to."

"And what is it I'm up to? Please pray tell," said Carina as she played Pattie cakes with Bunny then got-your-nose. She had Bunny laughing.

"You're trying to divide us. You think that it will be easier to get Sarah to agree to go on your mission than try to convince me."

"I don't know about easier those are your words. Are you saying Sarah's easy? I've known her for longer than you have and I don't see her as easy."

"I didn't say that... okay I did say that but that wasn't what I meant and you know it. What's your next move? Do you want to have a slumber party here and kick me out?"

"You know that's a perfect idea. I was going to suggest it so we can get caught up on old times. I don't know if you've been in touch with Zondra but let me tell you she's been seeing you Marshal friend and I think there's something there. Not to mention that Amy is pregnant. It happened on her last conjugal visit with Augusto... talking about the Gentle Hand."

"Oh Chuck, Sweetie, do you mind? It will be a chance for Carina and me to catch up and I really want to find out about Amy."

"Sure, why not. You put up with Morgan so I can put up with this and also because all of Carina's conniving is wasted because I've already agreed to go on this mission when I talked with Beckman earlier."

"Hold on a minute. You already agreed to go and didn't bother to talk to me about it before you agreed. I knew you were going to talk to Beckman but I was worried you'd end up in a stockade somewhere."

"Well I did and now I've got to leave. Enjoy your girls' night and Carina you're going to have to give us a couple of days to organize. Goodnight."

"Hold up a second buster. Who says I want to go on this mission? I never agreed to go on it and I'm not certainly going to let myself be manipulated in going. I'm no sucker."

"Hey before you two get into a fight over this maybe I should step out with Bunny," said Carina. She started to get up.

"No, you stay right there," said Chuck. "Listen, I had to agree because Morgan and Casey pissed off Ettore and now he's put a bull's eye on both of their backs. Beckman sent them on this mission to get them as far away from him are possible and to be well guards which includes us. I didn't want to go on this mission but I can't let my friends and partners down either..."

"I hope I'm included on that list," said Carina as she tickled Bunny who broke out laughing. "I know you're on that list."

"She definitely is but I'm not so sure about you," said Chuck. "So, there you have it. That's why I agreed to go and I think you would've done the same."

"Of course I would've but I still don't like it. But you're right we have to go I just hope we have a few days here first," said Sarah as she turned to Carina. "So do we... have a couple of days?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now? Yes, it will take them that long to get everything ready. They've got to get the horse's papers ready then organized the shipment. Cole and the rest will be at the royal stables to do that and as far as Keeneland is concerned, the horse breeders' association has volunteered to put the horse and Queen up at a horse farm outside of Lexington. Her itinerary before the auction she will be guest at a couple of banquets to raise money for a kind of retirement home for former race horses that are past their prime and have to stop racing. She will attend a couple of races as a guest of the association and present the trophies to the winners."

"So, the security will be a nightmare with her out in the open like that," said Sarah. "When I was working secret service, we hated these 'meet and greets' because there were so many variables. It's difficult to do crowd control and screen out the crazies before they get too close"

"The best part is she refuses to change a comma in her itinerary. She says she didn't run from the Nazis and like hell she'll start now."

"Well folks it's been gran but I'm beat I just want to get some shuteye. So if you don't mind, I'm calling it a night and if you gals want to through a pillow fight... don't. Someone could get hurt and that someone would be me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sweetie, I'll come and tuck you in later. You're the greatest," said Sarah. The last thing he heard as he left was Sarah. "Okay now tell me everything you know about Amy then I want to know about Zondra. So, she and Kenny have something going... good for them."

Chuck just shook his head as he closed the bedroom door then made himself a bed on the sofa. It wasn't long after he laid down that he was fast asleep. When he woke up he was back at Echo Park. He was cooking pancakes and plating them.

"Chuck, your pancakes are burning," said Sarah as she walked into the kitchen with Bunny. "I'll finish up here or Sam's going to be late for school."

"Late for school? She doesn't start until next year," said Chuck as he got confused. Wondering what was going on.

"What do you mean next year? Listen there's no time to joke around. You'll have to go like you are you can change afterwards when you get to the Buy More."

The next thing he knew he was pulling up out front of a school and Sam was hopping out with her doctor's bag in hand. She turned around then waved goodbye and blew him a kiss but before he could say or do anything he was pulling into the Buy More. He parked and then sat in the car for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on.

"Geez what's the matter with me? Am I dreaming or has my governor gone on the blink," said Chuck as he looked at his watch but it was gone. "No, no what happened to my governor." Chuck tried to remember but as drawing a big nothing. His mind was a blank which didn't mean much if he's really did lose his governor.

"Crab, what could've happened to it," he said as he ran into the Buy More. Ettore came to mind and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was lost in his thoughts when he almost ran into Big Mike. He had a black armband on and he looked pale like he'd been crying. "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"You ask me if I'm all right? Boy you've got some nerve showing up here after everything," said Big Mike. Chuck looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't tell me you don't remember? Nobody's buying that crap."

"I'm sorry I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. If it's about that last bear claw swear it wasn't me who ate it. I did see crumbs on Fernando that were awfully suspicious looking."

"How can you joke at a time like this," said Fernando and Skip as they slipped up on him from behind. "This is your fault."

"What's my fault? You people are crazy. Now get out of my way I've got to get by."

"Come on," said Big Mike. "It's my break time and I'm meeting the muy caliente Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker for lunch at Subway for a spicy tuna sub then afterwards we're going to make it a meal."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Sean entered through the back door then ducked into the bathroom to wash his hands. He knew he'd been gone too long and he wanted to go back to the table with his hands wet. As he washed them he ran through his head what he was going to tell Patty when he got back to the table. He was almost done when he heard the door open.

"I'll be out in a second mate just hold your horses and I'll be right out," said Sean but turning around he found Kelly standing there with another man. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me. You should dry your hands before you go out," said Kelly. "Patty said you went to the loo to wash your hands and got lost on the way. I thought I'd come and make sure you hadn't fallen in."

"You know how these things go… I came back here and got inspired. Speaking of getting lost you took your time coming here. I thought you said you were following those MI6 guys and when they showed back up I was surprised you weren't with them."

"Well not that I have to justify myself to you but I had an urgent matter to take care of that took longer than I expected. By the way have you been able to call your old lady and let her know we're going to keep you out late?"

"Patty told you I called her while we were staking out the barge, didn't he? Well I did. I know you said not to but I have to live with her."

"I can understand a man has to put his wife first that only makes sense. I mean… will you're married to her and not to your mates that is unless your mate is your wife. If you know what mean?"

"I get it and I guess you're right. But we should get back inside we wouldn't want our targets to leave before we can tail them and we're hogging the loo."

"You don't have to worry about that not about hogging the loo but tailing the MI6 guys. The powers to be have decided to deactivate our cell and activate another one."

"That's not fair. Why did they do that and what are we going to do?" said Sean as he pulled some paper towels and started drying his hands with his back to Kelly.

"I'll move over with this new cell. Some of you will go back to your day jobs and wait for further instructions. Others will be cut loose like Patty. I hate to tell you this but he's been compromised. I've got it on good authority that he's a mole for the guys out front."

"Patty? No, never you're joking... Are you sure? I just can't believe it. He's always seemed like a loyal soldier for the cause."

"Well believe it that's why I came back here to talk to you alone… well almost alone. That's why our cell is being shut down. We're too close to X hour now to take any chances."

"There's no way you can take me with you, is there? I mean I really don't want to go back to working in the green grocery."

"If you want to come with me then you're going to have to demonstrate your loyalty or the higher ups won't let me bring you with me."

"Anything… just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. You want me to go out there and pop a cap in one of those men. I'll do it. Just hand me a weapon and watch me."

"It's funny you should say that because I was thinking about something similar. Come with us out back," said Kelly as he led Sean out into the alleyway. There standing between two men was Patty.

"What's going on," asked Patty. "Why did you have me brought out here? Sean, do you know what's going on?"

"Here you go you know what you have to do," said Kelly as he handed Sean a Webley Mk VI revolver. "If you truly want to stay on the team then pop a cap in him and let's move on. If you can't then… well it's back to the green grocery for you."

"I said I wanted to come with you… for the cause. But there has to be another way. I mean Patty is my friend I just can't shoot him down like a dog and besides are you absolutely sure he's a mole?"

"You said you wanted to be a part of the team but what I'm hearing is something different. Either you shoot him or I will," said Kelly as he started to take the weapon back.

"No… no I've got this. Sorry mate," said Sean as he raised the Webley and pulled the trigger but it just went click. "What the heck?"

"See Patty I told you I could prove Sean would throw you under the bus and you didn't want to believe me," said Sean as he took the weapon away from Sean. "Strange thing happened this evening. I stopped by your old lady's to tell her you'd be with us and apologize for keeping you out late. But there wasn't a lady who answered the door…"

"I can explain," said Sean. "I didn't want you to think I was any less…" as he tried to draw his service piece but Kelly already had the Webley in his hand and cock for the next round.

"Just shut up your lying," said Kelly as he got off the first round. "I've got friends who are like that and that doesn't make them anything other than what they are… men. No, we had to baptize your friend a few times in the Thames but in the end he saw the light and gave you up."

"Kelly, I think you're talking to a dead man," said Patty as he knelt over Sean. "Too bad he was a mole I really liked the guy also because he liked to pick up the tab."

"Come on we need to get out of here. The MI6 guys inside knows who we are but it doesn't matter. We found out what we needed about them from Sean's old lady or man. He's probably past the Tideway by now entering the Estuary before floating out to the North Sea."

"What do you want us to do with Sean? We could have him join his friend," asked Patty as he got up and looked back down.

"No, let's leave him here and let our friends inside find their man. This will get our point across to them not to screwed with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was having trouble navigating his way to the restroom. People yelled at him to watch where he was going and shoved him off when he fell into them but that just sent him colliding with someone else. When he got to the restroom door it was locked but he had to go. He felt like the ball in a pinball machine bouncing off things as he made his way back but with due diligence he arrived at his Mecca. He tried the door but found it locked so he knocked but got a rather nasty reply for his efforts.

"Geez guy, do you kiss your wife with that mouth," yelled Morgan. He didn't wait to hear the reply which was for the best but his need was urgent and getting worse by the minute.

"I've got to find someplace," he said to himself then he saw a sign on the back door 'Emergency Exit Only'. "Well I'm the ugly American and this is an emergency."

"Hey what's going on back here?" said Morgan as people ran away as soon as he walked out disappearing in the night. "Were all of you waiting for the bathroom too? I mean loo or whatever. How long has that guy been in there? No wonder he's got a potty mouth."

Morgan went next to the dumpster and relieved himself then turned around to go back inside. That was when he noticed a man lying on the ground.

"Hey buddy you shouldn't be lying around back here on the ground. It's unsanitary. I think people have... well you know gone back here. You know it's not mine it's your'in. Get it? … Boy this is a hard crowd to please. You're really drunk dude. Come on I'll help you up," said Morgan as he bent down to help Sean up.

"You know a little help would go a long way to getting you on your feet. Boy you're all dead weight a little sign of life would be nice. Dude, I don't want to say anything but I think your leaking... crap," said Morgan as he slipped in Sean's blood and fell backwards hitting his head. It made a loud thud knocking himself out.

"Morgan, what are you doing out here," said Cole's man, Jonesy who'd come looking for him. Morgan began to moan. "Geez, Morgan what have you done? Crap don't tell me you did that. I know you said you got crazy when you drink but we thought you'd danced on tables or something like that not that you killed people."

"I did what?" moaned Morgan as he rolled over to his side and looked at Sean's blank expression. "Geez, what have I done?"

"Just stay still and let me get Cole. He'll know what to do... oh is he going to be so pissed at us. We'll be mucking stables with you guys tomorrow."

"Doing what to stables?" said Morgan as he rolled back over. "I've got to get up this place smells like a Jeff's office. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

[In the meantime]

Jonesy came running back inside heading straight over to Cole and whispered something in his ear. Cole's eyes got big as he looked over at Casey. John didn't like the look but before he could demand to know what was going on Cole jumped up and waved for John to follow him.

"You need to come with me," said Cole. Both Cole and Casey downed their scotch then John went off following Cole.

"What the heck is going on and where are we going? What did Grimes do now? You shouldn't have given him that hard cider. The man can't handle grape soda then you actually give him something with alcohol in it. It's like handing him a loaded gun." Jonesy looked back at him as they moved along.

Cole didn't say anything he just charged right out the emergency exit into the back alley. There they found Morgan bent over heaving next to a dumpster and out in the open was a body outstretched under the moonlight.

"Crap," said Casey as he went over and checked the body. "A single GSW to the stomach. Looking at all the blood the bullet probably served an artery and the guy bleed out back here. Grimes tell us what happened back here?"

"I can tell you what happened," said Jonesy. "Your guy killed him that's what happened. When I came out here I found him lying next to the victim. They probably struggled and well he warned us he'd go crazy and by gosh he did."

"Don't be stupid. You can check Morgan for GSR but you won't find any and what would he shoot him with? His finger maybe. I don't let Grimes carry a weapon."

"Because you know how dangerous he can be? He warned us about the Cobra. Is that like his alter ego or something?"

"No, because I know what kind of idiot he can be. He's the poster child for friendly fire but he does make a good bullet magnet."

"John, that's the first time you've ever admitted I was good at something," said Morgan. But as he was smiling he turned green again. "Keep on talking I can hear you," he said as he ducked back around the dumpster. His heaving sounds were magnified because of the semi-empty garbage bin.

"Geez thanks and I've got to sleep with him on the barge tonight. Won't Chuck be tickled pink when he finds out. I should have him sleep in the master bedroom."

"Look what I found," said one of Cole's men as he brought back a Webley Mk VI .455. "I don't think he had to use his finger if he had this."

"That should be in a museum somewhere as old as it is," said Casey. "There can't be that many that still work floating around."

"You'd be surprised," said Cole. "Enough with trying to blame Morgan this wasn't his doing. His real name was Paul Sweeney and he worked for MI5. He'd infiltrated one of the groups we had word on that was planning something..."

"I knew he was familiar this was the guy you recognized who came through the door earlier," said Casey. This made him look at the crime scene with a different set of eyes.

"Look here. I've got a group of men that were standing over there... probably three judging from their shoe prints. If there were any more your man's blood wiped them away. I'm sorry I know how these things hurt. We should pull all the security cam footage in the neighborhood. I don't see any back here but we might get lucky out front."

"You know this was partly my fault. I wanted to pull him out but he kept saying he was getting close to finding out what this Kelly guy was up to and now he's taken all his intel to the grave with him."

"I wouldn't beat myself up too hard. We all know we're playing for keeps and sometimes crap happens. He knew the rules of the game and he chose to play the same. Now we need to find this Kelly guy and dish out a big helping spoonful of payback."

"What do you mean 'we'," said Cole. "You guys don't have jurisdiction here and the last thing I need is for you guys to start a firefight in her Majesties stables."

"I think your friend Kelly just gave us jurisdiction. You don't think this is an accident that they did this the day we arrived or that they left the body here for us to discover with you. No, this is this guy Kelly daring us to come out to play and I for one am ready to give him a beat down he won't quickly recover from."

"Boss, I think the Colonel is right. Maybe Morgan stumbling over the body was an accident but leaving him here like this for us to find him wasn't... no this was intentional."

"If this Kelly is up to something he'll show his head again so for now we go on with business as normal..."

"Then when he shows his head we play whack-o-mole. One of my favorite carnival games," said John as he smiled.

"He's not lying he holds the record in L.A. county and I was there when he won it," said Morgan as he felt his stomach churn. "This is all that Steak and Ale's fault. I should've known this was going to happen. John, I need to call it a night."

"Tomorrow morning when you wake up cook up a big pan full of bacon," said Jonesy. "It's natures hangover cure."

"Please don't mention fried food," said Morgan as he turned green again. "Especially greasy foods I don't think my stomach can take it."

"Go ahead and go," said Cole. "If I need anything I know where to find you guys and I'll swing by on the way into work to pick you two up. Please be ready by eight."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck tried to push his way through. He didn't know what game everyone was playing but he didn't like it. He thought they were just messing with him. However, as he made his way by he noticed there saw a big funeral wreath on the manager's door… Morgan's office... with RIP on the ribbon.

"Holy crap, wait a minute guys… hold up one. I think you need to tell me what's going on," said Chuck as he pointed over at Morgan's office. "Please tell me Casey didn't finally do it."

"Do what? What are you talking about John doing what?" said Big Mike. "They're both in there like a two for one sale and both past their expiration date."

"What are you talking about," said Chuck. "Have you all gone crazy or have you spent too much time back on the loading dock." He went over to Morgan's office then grabbed the door knob but suddenly found himself inside.

"Crap, how'd I do that? Oh no," he said. There were two coffins inside one with Morgan's picture on it and another one with Casey's on it. "Wait a minute how'd this happen? I should remember this or at least I think I should."

"Chuck, are you missing something," said a familiar voice coming from behind him. He spun around and there was Shaw standing in the doorway holding up his governor now on his wrist. "I should thank you. Ettore and I make a good team. Almost as good as you and Morgan made as in past tense."

"You did this. I don't need that to finish you," said Chuck as he made fists with his hands and his knuckles cracked. "I don't know how you got out of Super Max but you won't be going back. I'll see to that."

"Big talk Bartowski, let's see if your fists can match your mouth," said Shaw. Chuck jumped up off the sofa springing off it. He did a flip in midair landing in a fighting stance.

"Fight you coward," said Chuck as he threw a right left combination then dropped down on the grown sweeping the feet out from under his opponent then he leaped on him and was about to finish him off when he heard his name called.

"Chuck, Chuck wake up. You're dreaming." When he looked back down he found he was sitting on top of Sarah and what was left of the coffee table. "Now get off me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I was dreaming that Ettore helped Shaw escape and then there was my governor. He... they killed... well it was a dream. Oh, thank goodness it was only a dream," said Chuck as he tried to catch his breath. He flopped back down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Yes, it was a dream and I'm fine," she said as she sat next to him and put her arm around him. "Maybe a little sore but I'm fine. I just came out to check on you and tuck you in. Boy was that a mistake."

"I said I was sorry and I really am," said Chuck as he looked over at her then then reached over and took her other hand. "I don't know what got into me."

"I do. You're tired. Are you sure you want to do this mission? I know what you said about Morgan and Casey but are you up to it? Like this you're no good to them."

"After my dream I'm sure I have too," he said then they talked for a little longer before they both went back to their respective beds calling it a night.

[The Next Morning Early]

Sam got up earlier than anyone because she wanted to surprise Chuck and Sarah in bed like she did back at Echo park. She hopped out of bed then ran to the door but opened it quietly she didn't want to wake Molly. Then after she closed it she turned and started to run but froze in her tracks because she found Chuck sleeping on the sofa.

"This is strange," she said the herself then she walked quietly over to make sure it really was Chuck and it was him. "There must've been a fight I missed," she said to herself. This seemed to be confirmed by the broken coffee table in front of the sofa. She went got a chair then pushed it over so she could sit in front of Chuck to watch him sleep. But that didn't last long.

"Hum, this is awfully boring. How can he sleep so soundly when he should be awake playing with me," she said to herself. She jumped out of her chair then went and took the hammer out of her bag then ran back.

"You realize that you could get in trouble for this," she said. "I'll do it anyway." She took the hammer then tossed it into the air making sure it fell in all the table debris. It made a loud crashing noise. Chuck immediately woke up and rolled over to find Sam smiling back at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam as she sat in her chair rocking her feet back and forth. Unsuccessfully trying to sit still.

"I'm sleeping," said Chuck as he yawned and stretched. "Like what you should be doing."

"But you're not sleeping. If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking to me and I wouldn't be talking to you back."

"How do you know that for sure one of us could be dreaming. I could be asleep dreaming you're sitting there talking to me or you could still be in bed dreaming about sitting across from me."

"I could slap you then you'd know you were awake if you want or I could test your reflexes."

"Let's skip that I've already had one round with your mother this morning. I don't need a round with you. I suppose you'd like me to get dressed and we go down below for pancakes?"

"Now that you mention it that does sound like a good idea and if I'm dreaming when I wake up I can have more."

"You are a little stinker," said Chuck as he grabbed and tickled her.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Morgan woke up the next day to Casey yelling at him to get a move on it. But he wasn't moving very fast at least not as fast as John wanted him to move. Morgan's head was aching and throbbing like someone had set a bomb off inside it. He wanted desperately to roll over and go back to sleep. He even tried to but John dumped him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," said John. "It's hard to get up the next day with the chickens when you spend all night out with the owls."

"Geez John, do you have to be like this every morning. I've got one for you. How can you soar with eagles when you hang around with turkeys?" said Morgan. "Can't you take a break and give it a rest for at least one day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to be concerned about your lady feelings and act like I'm worried if I hurt them? Would that make you feel better?"

"That would be nice. Do you think you could manage that big guy," said Morgan as he got up off the floor and sat back on his bed. "I'd really appreciate it."

"I think you've gotten me confused with Bartowski or someone who gives a crap. Get your butt in gear before I put my foot in it. You're going to make us late. If I come back in fifteen and you aren't dressed… well I won't be happy and as a result I don't think you will be either."

"Okay, okay I hear you I'm getting ready just stop your yelling. My head can't take this racket even my eyelids ache. I don't see why you're in so much of a hurry anyway especially when we both know what we've got to look forward to."

"That's beside the point. We need to show this people that we're professional and we know what we're doing. You're getting drunk off your can last night didn't help any."

"What we've got to do today doesn't take any special skill set and shoveling stables out isn't going to impress anyone... well maybe Mr. Ed."

"Put it in perspective we're there to keep our eyes open. After last night these people showed they mean business."

"Well if we're putting things in perspective remember I was the one who found the body so there you go. That's got to count for something... I mean I didn't see anyone else coming up with a corpse."

"And you're proud of that? You fell over a body and landed on your can. I think they call that putting you best foot forward but in your case, it wasn't your foot," said Casey as he looked at his watch. "Get a move on it Cole will be here any moment now."

"Everyone's a critic," said Morgan. "The fact is I was the one who found the lead last night not any of you other guys. So there you can say thank you to the Cobra. He did it again," said Morgan as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Do you think Chuck and Sarah will be thanking you when they see what you've left for them in the master bedroom?"

"What? I left what for who?" said Morgan as he popped his head out of the bathroom. "Oh no, I thought that was a dream. Please tell me it was."

"It's for whom and go take a look after you get ready. I'm debating whether to let them find out on their own or post a photo on Chuck's Facebook page. I've got the caption ready to go 'it's alive.' Not bad, don't you think?"

"Tell me you're just pulling my leg like usual. Please don't tell me I did what I think I did." But from Casey's smile he knew he did. "No John, you wouldn't do that to me... your future son-in-law would you? The apple of Alex's eye."

"If Sarah kills you then I don't have to worry about that and it's actually a win-win for me. Alex is young she has time to find someone else. There are plenty of other fruit on the tree and this time she can use a ladder."

"Oh John, knock the joking off. Wait a minute I got it... I know... I've got it. We could call in the cleaners here and they can sanitize the whole cabin. Then Chuck and Sarah will never know and there's no need in telling them either."

"Not a bad idea and it would work except for one thing. You can't use government resources for personal gain. It's highly illegal and remember how pissed Beckman got when Chuck and Sarah did the same thing to bring in their wedding planner."

"I should've never eaten that Steak and Ale pie," said Morgan as he brushed his teeth then after he spit he had an idea. "Hey John, do you think we have time to stop on the way in so I can get some of that apple juice. You know what they say, 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'."

"I was thinking more about the hair of the dog," said Casey. "I don't know you need to ask Cole. But enough of this jabbering we both need to finish getting ready."

It wasn't long afterwards that Cole was knocking on the hatch asking if they were ready to go. Casey and Morgan followed him out then they all piled into his car.

"It might be a little early but do you know if your lab got anything back on that Webley we found last night."

"That was turned over to MI5 and from what I was told this morning when I called in. The gun was clean my guess is it was wiped down. They did confirm it was the murder weapon."

"That we pretty much already figured out but they said they couldn't find anything? Not that I'm one to question another man's word but you should ask them if they took the weapon apart and checked inside for prints."

"I'm sure they did. It's standard procedure to field strip then check for prints. But I guess it can't hurt to ask."

"You do that and when you do tell them you want the gun completely disassembled and checked. They should especially remove the grips and check under there. If our perps wiped it down in a hurry they might not have gotten there."

"What you say does make sense," said Cole as they hit morning traffic on their way into the heart of London.

"The weapon was in too good a shape considering how old it is. Something like that in that condition you usually find in museums or private collections. I'd almost give my right arm to have something like that in my armory. When they disassemble it, tell them to take it easy and not mar the screws. It would be a shame for a weapon that nice to get ruined because some lab coat was in a hurry.

"I'll call the lab as soon as I get back into my office but first I'll drop you off at the Royal Mews at Buckingham palace gardens. The Royal Stable Master will give you your individual work assignments. I told him who you were but he's the only one that knows. We're almost there so I'll drop you off outside so we're not seen together."

"Don't forget to call the lab to have them check that weapon and afterwards let me know what they find and if they run into problems come and get me. I don't want them screwing up that piece."

"Okay I'll see to it," said Cole as he pulled off the road. "Remember to keep your eyes open. We've already lost one man, I don't want to lose anymore."

"Roger that," said Casey as they got out. As Cole drove off Morgan stood there giving Casey a look. "What's wrong with you?"

"You went on forever about that pistol. Why didn't you just come out and ask him if you could have it after this mission is over? You know you want to."

"I really would like to have it. You think they'd give it to me? I mean we are helping them out aren't we," said Casey as they walked inside the stables.

"Well there's only one to find out and that's to ask," said Morgan as a man came up to them looking them over.

"Well you must be the new horse whispers that Mr. Barker told me about. You'll find coveralls and wellies in there along with gloves, spades, and pitch forks. Begin in stall one then work your way through..."

"We'll get right on it. My name is John Casey and this is Morgan Grimes," said John as he held his hand out but the man just looked at it.

"And my name is Stable Master or just Sir. You're late I was expecting you here an hour ago. You need to have all the stalls mucked out and fresh straw down before the horses are brought back in from their morning workouts. Now go put you back into it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole walked into his office only to be greeted by a stack of notes all with the same message that 'C' wanted to see him as soon as he got in. He made Casey's call before he went up to see his Chief and much to his amazement Casey was right. They hadn't fully disassembled the revolver so he chastised the lab tech for a bit about due diligence then gave a word of caution about how the disassembly was to be carried out.

"Geez what's with these people? I can't believe they didn't bother to look there," said Cole as he looked down at his phone.

"I can't believe I have to come down to find you," said a voice from his doorway. He looked up to find his chief standing there.

"I'm sorry I was on my way up but I had to double check something with the lab over at MI5. They reported that the weapon from last night was wiped clean but they didn't bother to dissemble it to check in any of the hidden parts. It was probably too much work for them."

"Well that's good to know. It gives me more ammunition when the Home Secretary calls me back and takes a bite out of me before I can talk to my agent in charge to get my facts straight."

"I'm sorry I haven't been up to brief you yet. I was late this morning because I was dropping the two Americans off with the Stable Master. Are we sure about this? I mean after last night... well what I did get out of Sweeney was that Kelly was on to me so if he was following us he knows about Colonel Casey and Agents Grimes."

"I'm counting on it. If Kelly and his people are planning to do something they'll want to remove any obstacles like two undercover agents that are not too undercover."

"So we use them to set a trap for these people. But isn't this a little dangerous? What I'm saying is shouldn't we warn the Colonel so he's at least prepared."

"I think the Colonel probably already was warned last night but no. For this to work they have to think they can get away with it then we draw them out and take the whole organization down."

"Sweeney told me before he got himself killed that he thought there was someone behind Kelly. Someone who was pulling his strings."

"That I think is true. Just look at the support Kelly has and the number of soldiers he's go working for him. Someone with deep pockets has to be funding this operation."

"I just wished he'd listened to me and let me pull him out before he... well got what he got. He was a good agent."

"The hazards of the profession and we've all lost people one way or another but that's bitter consolation. I came down here to find out if your fiancée had any luck getting Charles and his wife to join on this merry escapade to the colonies. I would feel better if they came with us."

"Carina didn't check in with me last night but that didn't surprise me. She had a lot to talk over with Sarah and if those two made a night of it they won't be up until late. But if I don't hear from her by lunchtime I'll give her a call."

"I need an affirmative reply. The departure dates have been moved up to the day after tomorrow. Her majesty wants to bring the horse into country in plenty of time to it to get accustomed to the track and to get over any jetlag."

"That doesn't give us much time to work with," said Cole as he thought over in his head everything that still needed to be done.

"No, it doesn't and that's why I want you in my office this afternoon to be with me when I call Beckman. We're going to put the director of the Secret Service on the line to in a conference call so we can hammer out any last-minute details. I want you to hear what they propose and give input."

"Roger that. I'll also start putting together a list of questions to ask and bring my files to answer theirs."

"Very good," said the Chief but he was talking when Cole's phone started ringing. "You should take that I can wait."

"I'll tell them to call back," said Cole. But when he picked up the receiver he asked who it was then listened. "Okay, thanks and I'll need a copy of that report for my Chief," he said then hung up.

"Your Chief doesn't want to wait for the report so go ahead and give him a heads-up. Who was on the phone?"

"That was the lab over at MI5 they found a thumb print on the inside handgrip they missed before and they already found a match..."

"Judging from the way you're dragging this out it isn't our friend Kelly's, it is? No," said the Chief as he answered his own question. "It belongs to someone who's got real clout."

"Nigel Bishop," said Cole. Sir Reginald rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Crap, it had to be him of all people. You mean Sir Nigel. The Home Secretary's best mate, a former classmate from uni as well as being filthy rich. We need to be careful how we deal with this one. I'll set up a meeting then you and I will go see him together."

"Are you sure you want to take me along on this? I mean someone that posh might not want to mix with the likes of me."

"Remember Sir Barker, her Majesty gave you a title now you have to live up to it. Remember Sir Nigel's family came from sheep farmers on the island of Man. They might put on airs now but the roots are cover in sheep scat. No man is better than another with the exception of her Majesty and she's a woman. I'll let you know when and where as soon as I've contacted him."

"Yes sir, I'll be waiting," said Cole as Sir Reginald left. He looked at his watch and wondered why Carina hadn't called in yet. Montenegro was an hour behind but he thought she would've called in by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Carina had stayed up late talking then Sarah had her misadventure when she remembered to go check on Chuck. Bunny too ended up going to bed way past her bedtime because she was hyper at all the attention. All this added together meant that it was late before they woke up the next day. Sarah was the first to wake up. She went to check on Bunny and changed her over a lot of protests. Bunny was still sleepy and didn't want to be bother.

"Come on sweetie how about a little cooperation," said Sarah as she put baby powder on Bunny then secured her clean diaper. "Now isn't that much better?" But Bunny just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Boy, are you going to be a ray of sunshine today," she said. "But this is my fault for letting auntie Carina play with you until past your bedtime."

"You played with her too," said Carina with her head under her pillow. "Go back to sleep it's too early to be thinking about getting up."

"You go back to sleep I need to go check on everyone else," said Sarah as she put her housecoat on and looked for her slippers.

"Okay but next time you two want to make out on the furniture make sure it can hold your weight. Don't go breaking the furniture anymore some of us are trying to sleep around here."

"We didn't... well what I'm say we weren't... oh just shut up and roll over. Wait how'd you even know about the coffee table? You were sound asleep when I came back to bed?" Sarah didn't get a reply just the sound of Carina snoring.

"I ought to record you snoring then play it back to you. What noise? Okay maybe a little but not what you're thinking it was. Oh crap, why am I talking to myself," said Sarah as she walked into the common area. "Sweetie are you awake? Chuck, are you still asleep? Chuck?" but she got nothing then when she went to the sofa she found him missing.

"Crap, he'd better not have gone on this mission alone," she said as stood in front of the sofa then she found Sam's hammer lying on the coffee table. "What's this doing here?"

"Hey Sarah have you seen Sam," said Molly as she came out of Sam's bedroom. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I found she was already up. Oh, who slept on the sofa? Did Carina spend the night?"

"Yes, we need to keep it down she's still sleeping in the bedroom." Molly gave her a look. "What? We had a slumber party... a girls' night."

"So Chuck slept on the sofa and where's Chuck?" said Molly. She couldn't help wonder if there hadn't been a fight. "What happened to the coffee table?"

"It got broken," said Sarah as she looked around the room. "And before you get any ideas no we didn't have a fight. Chuck had a nightmare."

"And he broke a coffee table," said Molly as she raised an eyebrow. But before Sarah could clarify it was she who broke the coffee table after Chuck threw her to the floor. However, thinking back that was probably something best left out. Chuck came in with Sam pushing a cart.

"There you are," said Sarah as she gave him a look that told him she wasn't happy. "You know next time you should leave a note before you take off. A person could get worried and send out a search party."

"Sorry but I thought I'd be back up before now," said Chuck as Sam and him wheeled in a cooking cart. Chuck lit a butane burner as Sarah and Molly gathered around.

"We made the batter in the kitchen where we also got the cart," said Sam as she took out her chef's hat and handed one to Chuck. "Now please sit down and your breakfast will be served."

Chuck started whipping out pancakes and Sam took them after they were plated to be served. She gave the first one to Sarah then Molly. Soon everyone was floating over so much so that Chuck had to have more batter brought up from the kitchen.

[Meanwhile back in the bedroom]

Carina was having a hard time going back to sleep with everyone talking outside. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head but that didn't help either. She was about to go and say something but her phone rang.

"Crap, a girl can't catch a break around here," she said as she looked for her bag. As she was fumbling around she heard Bunny moving around. "If I got to get up you do too," she said as she found it. "Cole, why are you calling me? I told you I'd call you when I knew something. ... Okay so it's a little late. So what? I was up late with Sarah and now I'm trying to sleep in but no one is cooperating. ... You don't need to worry about anything. Chuck talked with Beckman and agreed to go on this mission. ... I was kind of taken aback because before he was adamant that he wasn't going to come. ... No, I don't know if she's got some sort of hidden agenda and even if I did I couldn't tell you. ... We're not married yet. If you want to know if she's got a hidden agenda just ask her. ... No, I'm not joking and you're right if it is hidden she'll lie through her teeth. That's just the way she is," said Carina as there was a knock at the door and then entered Sarah bringing her a plate of pancakes.

"I thought you might be hungry," said Sarah as she brought in a plate then handed it to her. Carina put the call on speaker so she could eat.

"Thanks, you can say hi to Cole while I devour these. I assume these were made by Chuck. I remember how yours came out."

"Yes, they are but there wasn't anything wrong with mine. Cole, they ought to give you a special medal. I don't know how you put up with her."

"Ha, you mean the other way around," said Carina. "Umm are these good. You don't know what you're missing. I could take a photo and send it to you but it wouldn't be the same."

"Listen up the other reason I wanted to call is to tell you to keep your eyes open. One of our guys was taken out by a Kelly O'Bunion." Sarah flashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Kelly was standing in the great hall of an estate just outside of London. He was there not because he wanted to be there but because he was called there to report in about the evening's events. On the other side of a table was a well-dressed man pacing up and down. The man was trying to contain his anger but Kelly wasn't making it easy for him and every time he looked at Kelly his blood boiled inside.

"Okay let's go over this one more time share we," said the man. Kelly just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry if you've got somewhere else to be. Oh, wait you don't because every law enforcement organization in London is looking for you."

"Alright let's get this over with," said Kelly as he walked over and poured himself a drink and then looked back at his benefactor.

"No thanks, it's a little early in the day for me. So, I told you to shut down your cell and I would activate a new one. Where in that did I say anything about eliminating your mole? We could've used him to feed MI6 or MI5 false information but no you had to take action into your own hands."

"I'm sorry but he was asking for information about you and the operation. I was afraid he might find out something and pass it on to his people. Information like who we are and what we're up to."

"Well if you kept your trap shut there would be no way he could find out what we're up to. As far as the people at MI6 finding out who we are... well that's why I'm deactivating your cell and bringing in a new one."

"Okay what do you want to say I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking alright I admit it. But at the time it seemed like the smart play and I stand by my decision. Look I did try to contact you but you were at some charity event hobnobbing with the enemy as I was told by your Butler."

"Leave him out of this and hobnobbing with the enemy is how I get our money. Don't you ever forget that. The bullet you used to take out their agent with was paid for by those very people. If you want this revolution to take off, we're going to need people like those to support our cause even if they don't know it. But you with this one act you've set us back years. I'm almost tempted to give you up."

"Hey wait a minute, it was you who came to me not the other way around. I serve a purpose in the chain of command. Remember I'm the one who keeps your hands clean."

"I said almost tempted but you're right I need you. There's a cottage that used to belong to the gamekeeper at the far end of this estate. It's out of the way and no one ever goes there I want you hole up there. Your new team will be here this evening but until then you need to stay out of circulation. I have guests coming in an hour and for no reason can they find you here. Do you understand?"

"I know how to stay out of sight and not be seen. You don't have to worry about me no one will ever know I'm here on the grounds."

"That's right they won't know you're here because you'll stay put in that cottage and not move a muscle outside its doors. If you do and you're seen your usefulness to me will sudden vanish and you my friend will become a liability and being a liability..."

"Okay, okay I hear what you're saying and I understand. Just point me in the right direction and you won't hear a peep out of me. Just pack me a care package and I'll be on my way."

"I need you to go now. I'll send one of the help over later with provisions. You just need to stay out of sight. I can't help but wonder if you're not the reason these people are visiting me today but I've got a surprise for them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about or who's visiting you. But if you need me to get rid of them for you just say the word and I'll make then vanish."

"You should try using your head for something other than a hat rack. The people coming to visit me have to be handled with intelligence. Something you my ill-bred swine herder, wouldn't know even if it slapped you in the face."

"So my dad tended pigs. What did your grandpa do? Raise sheep for a living. There ain't much difference between our folk except yours got all the breaks while mine got squat."

"Don't piss me off Kelly I don't want to hear your working-class woes. I might forget how much I need you. Call all you people and have them go to this address," he said as he handed Kelly an address in the warehouse district of London.

"Why do you want the guys here? I told them to lay low and I'd tell them when the coast was clear after I talked with you."

"We can't afford for your men to be picked up by the authorities. Tell them that you'll meet them later on with money, clean passports and tickets for out of the country. They just need to be patient for a little while longer but I'll take care of them."

"And if they ask where they're going to? I mean they'll want to know and I should be able to tell them something."

"You can tell them that they're going down under. Now here's a burner phone. After you've made the calls take the SIM card out break it then drop the phone into a bucket of water. I don't need for the calls to be traced back here. Think you can follow those instructions this time?"

"Sure, I got it. I'll confirm with your servant that I've contacted everyone when he brings me my provisions. If you want to make me feel at home, you could make it a her not him... the person who brings over my food of course."

"Is that something you picked up from some of your father's clientele?" Kelly looked at him puzzled. "Never mind I might as well be casting pearls. Just go follow the path out of the back of the manor and you'll run right into it."

Kelly nodded and smiled then walked through the house and out the back. After he was gone a woman came out of a back room to join her husband. She had been listening in. She took his hand as they both watched Kelly walk down the path.

"You know Nigel he is the reason the Chief of MI6 is paying you a visit today. Are you sure you really need a loose cannon like that hanging around into trouble?"

"Yes, my love I do need him but I never said anything about needing him alive. I just need someone I can put the blame on. He asked for a care package..."

"Oh, I can take care of him for you and I know just the thing. I've got a new recipe for a Quiche Lorraine with fresh mushrooms as an added ingredient."

"It sounds heavenly but knowing Kelly that's not where he'll end up. I just need to make sure he's gotten his people together where I told him to have them meet. Then it's out with the old and in with the new."

"Well then I need to get ready and make sure our petit tea is ready for the Chief and his guest. We wouldn't want him to think we're peasants."

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you. I have another guest coming over earlier who will be joining us too. I hope you don't mind."

"The more the merrier my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the morning Casey and Morgan spent shoveling out manure and loading it out back the stables. They'd just gotten down fresh straw when the riders came back in with the horses. They rode them into their stalls and no sooner had they brought the horses in they began refilling what Casey and Morgan had just removed. The riders hopped off then started to walk away laughing and joking about the ride ignoring Casey and Morgan.

"Hey where are they going," said Casey. "The saddles need to be taken off the horses and they need to be wiped down."

"I guess you know what you need to do next," said the Stable Master. "Then that manure needs to be loaded on a wagon. When you're done with that the grounds keeper with go with you out to one of the fields to spread it. Nothing like natural fertilizer to keep the grass green."

"When do we get lunch around here," said Morgan as he leaned on his pitch fork. "Its lunch time and I've worked up an appetite."

"The cook will bring out two trays for you guys. They don't want you in the palace stinking up the place. But first the horses need to be taken care of."

"I don't smell anything," said Morgan. "Do you? But then my sense of smell went out with the first shovel full of fresh..."

"I get the picture. Come here and let me show you what you need to do to take a saddle off. Remember these are English saddles so there's no horn to grab on to."

"Aren't you confusing them with bulls and even I know not to grab a bull by the horn," said Morgan. Casey just growled which cause the horse to look back at him. "Be careful John, I think you might have upset him."

"Shut up and watch. First you undo the girth buckle then the saddle slides off. Set the saddle off to the side then remove the saddle blanket. Now pick up some of the fresh straw and wipe the horse down. Afterwards we'll remover the bridle and bit." John was about to ward Morgan about getting too close to the hind legs but he was too late

"What about back here," said Morgan as he grabbed a handful of straw. The horse got scared and kicked him sending Morgan flying out of the stall landing on his back.

"You might want to be careful back there," said Casey as he came walking out after he patted the horse. "Get up and say you're sorry."

"Sorry for what? I didn't do anything," said Morgan as he dusted himself off. Casey removed the bridle and bit.

"Here give her this," said John as he handed Morgan a sugar cube. "Now apologize for looking at her... well this is a mare... a lady horse for you."

"Oh... Oh, I see," said Morgan as he took the cube and gave it to the horse. "I'm sorry Miss Horse I didn't mean any disrespect back there." From the entrance to the stables they heard someone laughing. They looked over and there was a girl about fourteen or fifteen standing in the stable entrance dying laughing holding her side.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but you two bust me up. Dad told me there were two new stable hands but you two are just too much. I'm sorry my name is Alicia and my father is the Stable Master. You two are Americans he told me about?"

"Yes, we are. My name is John Casey and this thing that looks like a human Brillo pad is Morgan Grimes."

"Some stable hands you two are. Really lady horse? Do they teach you that over there? Let me see her. This is Midnight and you gave her sugar cube. She likes treats but don't give her too many or she'll follow you around like a puppy dog," said Alicia. Midnight walked right past them to her as soon as she heard Alicia's voice.

"I think we see what you mean," said Casey. Alicia pulled out a banana and fed it to Midnight. She whinnied at Morgan as Alicia walked her back to her stall.

"What did I do? I said I was sorry," said Morgan as he jumped back out of the way. "I'm not so sure about this job anymore."

"Don't worry, she was only telling you she was sorry for kicking you. She doesn't like people walking behind her. She's got a problem with her peripheral vision so she gets nervous when she sees shadows moving behind her."

"That's good to know. Maybe you can give us the skinny on the rest of horses in the stables. It sounds like you know them all."

"I was practically raised with them. My mother left us when I was little so it's just been my father and me so I was raised in here. I came today to see if her Majesty has decided which horse she's going to sell."

"And she has," said another voice behind them. It was Alicia's father the stable master. "She's going to sell Lord Nelson. I know you like him but..."

"I like them all but to sell him in America... that's so far away. He doesn't speak American and he's going to be lonely without his friends."

"Well the decision has been made but I did persuade her Majesty to let me go along on the trip and to take you with me."

"I get to go to America? But why? Why would she agree to let me come with you? You're going there to work. What am I supposed to do? There's more isn't there I know your face Dad so out with it."

"Yes, it looks like I've hit high year tenure here in the stables and well this is my last hurrah before I'm put out to pasture. We talked about this remember us moving into the countryside. Well now we finally get to do it."

"But I thought that was going to be years from now? You're not that old. If anyone is old it's her, the Queen. She should be the one thinking about retiring not you."

"Shush, don't speak like that especially among strangers," said the Stable Master as he looked over at Morgan and Casey. "There's a man who says you need to go with him outside. If I were you I'd change out of the coveralls and give yourselves a good washing up before I go anywhere. Refined company have forgotten what muck smells like but they love their green grass and flower gardens."

"You don't have time for all that," said Jonesy as he walked into the stables. "Just take off the coveralls and hose down with deodorant… lots of it. We need to make a run down to Tideway. There's something I'd like the Colonel to look at and give me your opinion."

"Who are you two," said Alicia. "He screams G-man," she said looking at Jonesy. "But you two… dressed as stable hands I'd never have guessed you two as being anything other than… well you're really not very good stable hands but never as G-men."

"Sister you haven't seen me cleaned up," said Casey as he took off his gloves then tossed them aside before going to change.

"You haven't seen the Colonel when he's dressed in black. He just screams G-man assassin."

"Grimes, if you're done blowing what's left of our cover get your butt in gear. Or would you like me to leave you here to finish up the horses?"

"I'm coming just hold your horses," said Morgan. Midnight's ears stood up and she turned to look at the two of them.

"Calm down," said Alicia as she petted her. "He wasn't talking about you. Do you want another banana?" Midnight nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the manor house a black Rover with government plates pulled up outside. Cole and Sir Reginald got out then walked up to the front door. But before they could knock it opened and they were greeted by the butler. They informed him they had an appointment with his employer and he told them he was aware of it then took them into the study.

"Please make yourselves at home," said the Butler as he stood next to the door. "Sir Bishop has another guest that he's showing around the grounds but he told me to inform you he'd be with you shortly. May I get you something while you wait?"

"Godfrey, I'll see to our guest," said a slender dark haired woman who walked in behind him. "My name is Mrs. Bishop and I'm the lady of the manor but everyone calls me Natasha. However, I have no idea why my given name is Ivana."

"Lady Bishop what a pleasure it is to meet you," said Sir Reginald as he kissed her hand. "My name is…"

"I know who you are Sir Reginald and what you do. However, I'm curious I don't know the gentleman you brought with you. I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced."

"This is Sir Cole Barker. He was recently knighted by her Majesty and is one of my most brilliant section chiefs."

"And doesn't have a voice of his own I see. I'm sure you deserved knighthood for services rendered to the crown but let's face it they hand out titles to anyone these days. Just look at my husband's family."

"Was someone talking disparagingly about granddad again love?" said Sir Nigel as he walked in with his guest. Both Sir Reginald and Cole immediately recognized the Home Secretary. "Do we want to take tea here or go to the sitting room."

"The sitting room I think would be more comfortable," said Lady Bishop. "Please can everyone follow me."

"So Nigel was telling me you two wanted to interrogate him," said the Home Secretary. "I don't know what you two are up to but your barking up the wrong tree here."

"This is hardly an interrogation," Cole started to say but Sir Reginald cut him off.

"What my Chief was trying to say is that if this were an interrogation we would be doing it at SIS building and certainly not sitting down for tea. But I'm sure you told Sir Bishop that since you're the Home Secretary and responsible for MI5."

"Yes of course I did," said the man as he coughed to clear his throat. They had crossed swords and Sir Reginald demonstrated how he'd survived so long as Chief of MI6 by quickly disarming and dispatching his adversary.

"Well part of this misunderstand can be cleared up straightaway," said Sir Reginald as they took up seats around a table waiting for Lady Bishop to be seated first. "Do you have a Webley Mark VI .455 in your gun collection?"

"I might have one the armory came with this place when I bought it. Godfrey after you serve tea can you go check then report back."

"I don't have to Sir," said Godfrey. "Don't you remember Sir, we had that break in while you were on holiday in Cortina as guests of your Italian friends."

"Thank you I'd forgotten all about that. It was bloody horrible to think the criminal elements of the City could reach us here. What would've happened if my poor wife had stayed behind and been at home when these hooligans broke in."

"So you're telling me the weapon was stolen? Before you weren't sure if you even had one," said Cole. He saw the looks he was getting. "Sorry but I was just clearing up any doubt."

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened but my man does have a good point and I'm sure if the Home Secretary would allow me to invade into his territory a little I would like to send some men over and have them inspect your manor and grounds. We could give you recommendations on how to upgrade your personal security. I would be remiss if I didn't offer and feel partly at fault if this should happen to you again. As you pointed out what would've happened if your wife had been at home."

"That's an excellent idea," said the Home Secretary. "I don't mind if you do but only as long as Sir Bishop is agreeable to it."

"Well I'd hate to take advantage of my position. That's not the type of person I am, but if you think it's necessary even if the Home Secretary has already walked the grounds with me."

"But it's different when a professional does it. Nothing against the Home Secretary and I think you'll agree we're administrators. This type of job requires someone who does this as his profession."

"Well I seems I have no choice. My people will be in touch with yours. If there's nothing else I have other things to see to."

"I have one," said Cole. "What brought us to you was we found a finger print on the pistol that evidently belongs to you. Do you often clean your own guns?"

"Oh, then I guess there's no doubt it belongs to me. It's a good thing we filed that police report. But to answer your question I like tinkering with things so I could've taken it apart just to see how it works. I hope that's answered your question. If you have any further questions just contact my lawyer and I'll get back to you."

"Well I for one think we're done here," said the Home Secretary as he got up. "It was pleasure as always. Thank you for your hospitality Nigel, Natasha. Gentlemen I think we call all leave together."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah flashed on Kelly's name. She saw men marching waving a strange flag with three legs. She saw bombs exploding and buildings burning. Then there was a mug shot and a wanted poster issued by Interpol with his picture on it along with a substantial reward. All this she told Cole a couple of hours ago but Carina didn't understand.

"You want to come again and explain to me how you knew all this about Cole's man? I see a lot of wanted posters and most of the time I forget about them but you no? Something's wrong here? Chuck if I were you I'd investigate this."

"There's another pancake left do you want it so you'll shut up," said Sarah as he passed Carina the plate.

"Sure I'll take it but don't count on it shutting me up. Chucky if I were you I'd ask myself what did this guy do for him to be so memorable."

"You know there are days when I love you like a sister but there are others I could put a bullet in your head. You want to guess how I feel right now."

"I'm just saying to me it's kind of strange. But if it's normal for you guys then who am I to say anything."

"Carina it's a trick... a mind exercise that I taught Sarah so she can remember things. It's a way to move memories from short term to long term memory. I remember Kelly O'Bunion," said Chuck. He flashed on him then he started repeating the same data Sarah had told Cole. "Is this what she told Cole? See it's easy. I don't have time right now but one of these days I'll teach you how to use it."

"That is a neat trick. Now if you could teach men how to tell the number of beans in a jar we could actually put your skill for something practical. It's kind of a bummer that there's not some other reason because this is a real snooze."

"We all can't go jumping out of burning buildings every day," said Chuck. "I ordered us a picnic basket from the kitchen so we can take the boat out on the bay if you feel up to it Emma?"

"I really don't feel like going out but I don't want to stop you guys. Why don't I stay here and watch Bunny for you? That way you won't have to worry about her."

"I hate to leave you here by yourself," said Sarah. "Are you sure you want to stay here with Bunny? She might be a little grumpy today."

"She won't be by herself," said Jack. "I'll be here with her to look after her and get her whatever she wants whenever she wants."

"Like I said I hate to leave you alone here," said Sarah. "Are you sure you won't reconsider and come out on the bay with us?"

"No I'm sure. It's a little too cool for me with the wind off the water. But like I said don't let me ruin it for you guys. Go have fun. I'll be here with Bunny and Jack. I'll watch both children with a hawk eye. Somehow though I think Bunny will be the easiest to take care of."

"Hey, hey I just need some special TLC is all," said Jack. "You know we can put Bunny to sleep and I could take an extra-long lunch."

"Now you know how Morgan feels when Big Mike goes on about his mother. Geez, how I going to erase this picture out of my brain?"

"How Morgan feels about what? I didn't know Big Mike and Bolognia played Pinochle," said Sarah. "They could go four handed one of these days."

"Pinochle? As the card game," said Chuck as he looked at her perplexed. "That's what they do in the afternoon... I mean together."

"Yes, why what else would they do? You're acting strange are you sure you feel okay after last night?"

"Boy, you almost stuck your foot into Chuckie," whispered Carina as she passed behind him. "If it's any consolation I was thinking the same thing."

"Actually, it's kind of scary that you and I would think the same way. Maybe my mind has been permanently warped. But it's kind of normal I guess kids never picture their parents doing the deed."

"The deed to what," asked Sam. Chuck forgot about Sam's ability to hear what she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Nothing, let's all get changed and ready to go on the boat today. Maybe we can forget the picnic basket and just go fishing. Then we can eat what we catch."

"Then we'll starve," said Carina. "But it would be worth a few laughs to see you put a worm on a hook or do you wait for the worm to commit suicide?"

"You're just a ray of sunshine today," said Chuck. "Well we'll take the basket too just in case the fish aren't biting."

"Two little girls with me," said Sarah. "We need plenty of sunscreen and mosquito repellent as well as hats. Now come along."

"We don't actually have to touch worms do we? They're yucky and slimy," said Molly as she made a disgusted face.

We'll let the person who came up with the idea bait the hook," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck.

"That would be you Chuckles," said Carina. "Just in case you hadn't figured out who she was talking about."

"Remind me why I put up with you? It's definitely not because of your sparkling personality."

"Because I'm Sarah's best friend and you find me adorable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy drove Casey and Morgan out to Tideway with the windows down. It was the part of the Thames past the City and before the Estaury where the river flowed into the North Sea. There were no clear boundaries where one stopped and the other continued. What made things even more confusing was each part changed depending on the person you asked. But where they stopped was in the middle of the Tideway so here there could be no doubt.

"We got lucky on this one," said Jonesy as they got out of the Rover and walked over to the water's edge. "There was a low tide last night so the body washed ashore and got stuck on some debris. If it'd been high tide it would be out to sea by now."

"I still don't know why you want us to look at it," said Casey as they worked their way down through a group of police and plain clothes.

"I liked the way you worked the crime scene last night plus that suggestion you gave my section chief paid off. They found a print on the inside of the pistol grip. Section Chief and his boss went to interview the owner."

"Interview? Since when does an interrogation become an interview. I take it that the print belongs to some uppity up that needs to be handled with kid gloves."

"Something like that," said Jonesy as they walk through tall weeds to get to the bank where the body was already in a bag.

"Grimes you heaved enough last night why don't you look away," said Casey as he opened the body bag and looked over the body inside.

"It looks like a drowning," said a man from behind Casey. "It looks like they tossed him in upstream and for some reason he couldn't make it to shore. But we won't know more until we get an autopsy done."

"I think he was already dead before the tossed him in. That's why he doesn't have his hands or feet tied. My guess is they tortured him by holding him under then when they got what they wanted they finished him off. It will be difficult to see but check his shoulders, arms and backs for bruising."

"That makes sense because the guy we found in the alley last night was this guy's partner. They both worked for MI5…"

"So he sold out his own partner," said one of the men present. "With a mate like that who needs enemies."

"Don't sell the guy short. You don't know what it's like to have the screws turned on you and they all talk sooner or later. You see that bruising around his mouth? He tried to end it by breathing under water but they gave him mouth to mouth and brought him back. He knew what was going to happen to him and he tried his best but like I said they all talk in the end."

"You sound like an expert," said Jonesy. But Casey didn't bother to answer he just zipped up the bag and walked up out of the grass. Once he was away from the body bag he pulled out a cigar and lit up.

"Should you be smoking that here," said one of the planclothes officers. "This is still a crime scene and CSI hasn't gotten here yet."

"Listen up… you're MI5 right?" the man nodded. "Well your crime scene is somewhere upstream. This is just where your guy washed ashore. If you want to make yourself useful you should be calculating the current speed then when you have the time of death you can estimate where the body was put in the water. That will be your crime scene and where you'll need CSI's help. Do I need to tell you that you'll have to check both sides of the river," said John as he puffed away.

"I'm already ahead of you," said Jonesy. "I've got the location. If we leave now we can be the first ones on scene. I can let MI5 know while we're on our way."

"Now you're learning," said John as he put his cigar out and put it back in his pocket. "This is for later. Nothing like a good cigar to get the smell of dead out of your nose. This is the part I hate about this job the part I prefer is making them dead."

"Please don't get him started with his itchy trigger finger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of sinister looking individuals pulled up outside a warehouse on the outskirts of London located near the Thames. One by one they got out of vehicles looked around the made their way inside. Once inside they went down to a subfloor where they had been told to meet at. They were nervous and had good reason to be.

"Hey has anyone seen Patty? I thought he was supposed to be here with us. Kelly's going to be pissed if he gets here and he's not here."

"He'll get over it. I don't know about you guys but I don't care to much for this plan to ship us off. Does anyone know where we're being sent to?"

"I asked Kelly and he mention Australia. I'm not too happy with the choice but I guess they want us far away."

"This is all Kelly's fault anyway. If he hadn't whacked that MI5 guy the coppers wouldn't all be looking for us. Besides they can't know about all of us."

"You're right the only people that they know about are probably Kelly and Patty both of whom aren't here. I don't like this. Has anyone checked the perimeter?"

"I looked around when we came down and it looked all clear but I'm with you I don't like this. Try to call Patty or Kelly and find out where they are?"

"I'm trying Kelly but he's not answering. Let me try Patty," said the man. "It's ringing I'll put it on speaker for the rest of you. Patty where are you?"

"I'm on my way to you now. I had to say goodbye to my mum and things got a little emotional. But it's done and I'm almost there. Tell Kelly I'll be a little late but I'm coming."

"That's why we're calling you to find out if you know where he's at. You're not her and he's not here so we figured you two were together."

"No, I'm not with him and I'm pulling in right now. Hey there are men who just pulled up outside the warehouse. They don't look like coppers not with the way they look.

"Maybe they're here to transport us to wherever we're supposed to leave from. Do you see Kelly with them?"

"No, I don't see him with them and they're standing around. One man is pulling out a phone. Maybe he's calling Kelly to see where he's at," said Patty. But suddenly there was a loud explosion inside the warehouse and the phone line went dead.

"Geez, what's going on," he said but as he started to get out of his car he saw the men grabbing 47s then running inside. He heard the sound of small arms fire but it was quick then over.

"That SOB… Kelly never intended for us to got to Australia," said Patty as he closed the door to his car then ducked down. He grabbed the rearview and tilted it so he could see out lying down on the front seat. The men with the 47s came running back out laughing then piled back in their vehicles and left.

"What the heck am I going to do now," said Patty as he laid there. He waited a little bit then heard sirens in the distance this was his opportunity to leave. He drove off as quickly as he could without attracting attention but fear gripped him as he drove so badly that he had to pull off and stop.

"Where are you going to go now? You can't go home and bring all this with you to your mother nor can you go back to your old haunts. Someone will see you and that will be it for you. Geez, what are you going to do? If I could get my hands on Kelly right now I'd strangle him. This is all his doing so much for the cause."

"Hey mister," said a policeman tapping on his window. "Put down you window. Can I see some license and registration?"

"Sure officer right away," said Patty as he pulled everything out of the glove compartment and handed it to him.

"Do you know you parking in a no parking area?" said the policeman as he looked over Patty's license.

"I'm sorry. No I didn't I just pulled over to get my bearings. I got turned around and was trying to find my way to a friend's house. He lives in the East End."

"Oh your friend is an East Ender. Well you're not that far off. Just go straight-ahead until you get to the petrol station then take a right then a left and you're there. I won't give you a ticket this time but be more cautious the next time you pull off."

"Thank you officer I will," said Patty as he took his documents out the signaled and pulled back out onto the road. "First things first I'm going to drive to our old pub and see if anyone knows where I can find Kelly then I'm going to kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly hid out in the cottage all day and by the time evening hit his stomach was playing a concert. He started walking to the window and looking out towards the manor but he didn't see anyone. The worst thing was he'd listen to Bishop. He'd called his men to the meeting place then destroyed the SIM card and phone. Now if he wanted to call for takeaway he couldn't.

"Crap what kind of food is in here," he said as he checked the kitchen. The cottage obviously hadn't been used in years. There were cobwebs hanging everywhere and dust build that left small clouds with each foot step.

"This looks like something that they find in the tombs of the pharaohs," said Kelly as he picked up a piece of bread hard enough to break the table with it. He checked the pantry and found the petrified carcass of a dead rat.

"Boy do you look yummy," he said as he closed the door but when he did dust came back in his face causing him to cough. Then he looked under the rust covered sink.

"Oh and what do we have here," he said as he picked it up and wiped off the dust from the label. "A tin of beans judging from what's left of the picture. At least it not marmite." He shook it but it rattled inside. The best used by date had long past and it was now just a distant memory.

"Well it looks like I need to go forage," said Kelly as he stood up. But as he stood up he felt the presence of someone else in the room. He picked up a rusty knife without turning around then tried to look at who it was in the reflect of a tarnish skillet handing near the stove. He could barely make out the person's silhouette but not much more. Grasping the knife handle tightly he spun around only to find a woman standing there holding a basket.

"Don't hurt me," she screamed as she jumped back letting the basket drop to the ground. "His lordship asked me to bring you some food."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you love," said Kelly as he bent over and picked up the basket she'd dropped. "What's you name sweetness?"

"Oh people call me Natasha," said the woman as she blushed moving around him as he looked inside. "You startled me with that knife."

"What this knife? I'm sorry but you slipped up on me. You move around like a kitty cat all quiet like. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend. His Lordship doesn't like the women working for him to be attached. It's a little creepy I know but the pay is good. As a matter of fact he told me I could receive a bonus if you told him that I was a good girl."

"Well then you're going to have to be a little bad if you want me to give him that recommendation," said Kelly as he smiled at her. But before we get into that let's see what you brought me. I'm really hungry."

"I hope I brought you enough food," she said as she smiled at him. He smiled from ear to ear as he undressed her with his eyes.

"Oh I think you've brought plenty. What's this here," said as he picked up something that looked like a pie and smelt it.

"That's a quiche. I made it with my own hands. I hope you like it. It's a little difficult to make because I try to use only fresh ingredients. Let me serve you a slice."

"Sweetness you can serve me anything you want love," said Kelly as he watched her take a knife from the basket and cut a slice.

"Let me feed you," she said as she put a bite in his mouth then kissed him on the cheek. He felt his heart racing and he felt flushed.

"Oh love I might not be able to wait until after whatever meal this is. I do know what dessert is going to be," he said as he took her hand in his then took another bite.

"Eat up I've got a special dessert planned for you Kelly," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her as he backed away something register in his brain.

"How'd you know my name? I never told you who I was," said Kelly as he felt his feet grow numb and he had to lean against the table behind him. "What'd you do to me?" He reached behind him and tried to get the knife but his hands wouldn't close so he could pick it up.

"Don't fight it love. It will be over in a little while... well the first part of your journey into eternity will be at least," she said as she pushed him back onto the table. He just fell back with no control over his arms or legs.

"What's happening to me? You can't do this to me? Bishop needs me he said so himself," said Kelly. The only thing that seemed to be working was his mouth and he was having trouble breathing.

"Don't worry I just gave you a little of a neurotoxin. It won't kill you but you might wish it had," said Natasha as she pulled out of her bag rubber gloves along with googles and a face shield.

"You can't do this to me," he said again but Natasha wasn't paying any attention. She went over to the basket they got out a cordless bone saw.

"I think you being there and I being here proves otherwise," she said as she tested the saw. He watched in horror as she revved it a few times then saw it aside.

"Remember when you told my husband Nigel that he needed you to keep his hands clean. Well you'll be happy to know we've come up with a way to do just that. The only thing we need it some of your blood and DNA as well as your finger prints. Are you following me? I don't want you to get lost in the explanation."

"Look lady I'm sure we can work out something. I'll do anything you want."

"You can just hand it over right now," she said as she revved up the bone saw. "You're our hero hands down."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Cole and Sir Reginald stopped off in the first village at the nearest pub on their way back to London from Bishops estate to chat over their impressions of events and to have a private conversation. They took up a table in the corner away from the prying ears and as they sat down Sir Reginald waved for the barmaid to come over before they started talking.

"What can I get you fine gentleman today? Would you like to see a menu? We're still serving lunch and today's special is meatloaf pie with chips and brown gravy."

"I think I'll pass," said Sir Reginald. "How about bringing us a couple of pints and I'll have a ploughman's lunch... chutney instead of the pickle."

"I'll have the same except give me the ploughman's pickle," said Cole. The woman smiled at him as she took down their orders then left. "So Chief what do we do now, do we bring him in for real questioning?"

"Do we bring who in? ... Sir Bishop? Are you crazy? With just one print on the inside of a gun he admits to being his but he said was stolen."

"You know as well as I do that story about the break in and robbery was invented on the spot for our benefit. I bet you if we go checking we'll find that no report was ever filed."

"And I'm willing to bet by the time the Home Secretary gets back into the City there will be one on record," said Sir Reginald. He signaled Cole to wait the barmaid was coming.

"Here are your orders," she said as she placed everything in front of them. "If you want dessert afterwards there's an apple crumble and a rhubarb pie."

"We'll call you over if we want some but we're good for now," said Sir Reginald. She smiled back picked up her tray then left.

"Sir, you don't really think the Home Secretary is in on this with them do you," said Cole as he sipped from his beer before continuing to speak. "I mean surely not. Not someone in his position."

"Do I think someone in his position could? Yes, they could I'm certain of it. They're just like anyone else but do I think he is? No... well not knowingly. No, what's going to happen is Bishop is going to call the Home Secretary and tell him his man, Godfrey never got around to filing the report. He'll tell him that he thoroughly chastised him over it but since we were there asking questions it would look bad for him if the report wasn't found on record. Then he'll play on their friendship..."

"So the Home Secretary will have his people at MI5 insert the police report manipulating the records to show that the weapon was stolen while he had an alibi. But that's falsifying official documents. People go to jail for things like that."

"Not people like the Home Secretary or Sir Bishop. If and when the Home Secretary is caught he'll have to resign his position. There might be a little flurry so he'll have to spend some time abroad in a self-imposed exile. He'll sit out this government's term in office then after the next elections move his way back into an office somewhere starting his upward path again. Knowing that people don't have good long term memory and he'll get away with it."

"I guess people like the Home Secretary are important for people like Sir Bishop. They insulate the rest of the gentle population from the herder's stink."

"Now Cole you're almost starting to sound classist. Bishop's grandfather and father worked hard to get their offspring elevated. It's not their fault if he doesn't appreciate it."

"I'd like to have a good look around his estate. I've got a feeling he's hiding something there," said Cole as they finished his lunch.

"You'll get your chance. I want you to put together a few of people. Use those Americans, Beckman lent us. If they screw up we can always blame her then send them back. I want you to do that security check of his grounds," said Sir Reginald as he got the maid's attention.

"That was well played with the Home Secretary," said Cole as the woman walked over. "You boxed him in where he had to agree."

"That's just practice from dealing with titled idiots. Oh, now I'm risking sounding like you," said Sir Reginald as the barmaid came over.

"I hope everything was to your liking. Everything's better with cheddar as my old gran used to say. Are you gentlemen up for some dessert?"

"I shouldn't but I haven't had rhubarb pie since... well I spent summers with my grandmother at her summer home in Brighton. I have to try it I just hope it's not too tart?"

"It's got to be a little tart or you won't know it's rhubarb," said the woman as she smiled. "So one slice of rhubarb pie for you and for you sir?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee... black," said Cole as he smiled. He remembered taking Carina to the beach in Brighton. They had a good time that day. He looked up to see the Chief staring back at him. "Sorry that's all for me."

"Yes, I'll have a cup of Earl Grey to go with that," said Sir Reginald. The woman took everything down then went away again. They waited for her to leave before starting talking again.

"You know you're not making things easy for me," said the Chief as he played with his silverware. Cole looked at him perplexed. He wondered if he'd missed something while he was thinking about Carina.

"I'm not making things easy for you how? What've I done? I'm sorry if I have done something I wasn't supposed to but I can assure you it was un intentional."

"Oh, I think it was intention all right. It's you and that Yank is what I'm talking about. I was grooming you to take over my job and run MI6 when I retire but the PM will never be able to push your name through as long as yours is tied to hers," said Sir Reginald. He could tell from Cole's look he was getting upset. "It's not because she's a Yank... well part of it is. But people from the outside see you as being compromised by being with her. Now our governments are friendly with each other but who knows what our relationship will be like in the future. What if we need to spy on them... on her? What will you do then?"

"I don't know where this is coming from but you know I'm loyal to my country. There can't be any doubt about that," said Cole as the woman brought over their order. She gave them both a look which made Cole wonder if she had overheard some of what they'd been talking about.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. I know that I'm just saying if you ever want my job you need to rethink your arrangements or Carina needs to think about another line of work that wouldn't come into conflict with yours."

"I can't ask her to do that for me," said Cole. "I don't even know if I want her to. Being a secret agent is part of what I love in her."

"You think so or is it another problem instead. Take a venison steak, a wonderful mouthwatering piece of meat, but not everyone likes it but they like hunting the deer the steak came from. My question to you is do you only like the hunt or do you like the prize that comes with the hunt and do you have the stomach to eat it afterwards? I think these are questions you have to ask yourself. You know this is every bit as good as I remembered it," said Sir Reginald as Cole sipped his coffee looking around.

"You know they do good business around here," said Cole as he looked at the customers sitting around the pub and at the bar.

"I can see why. With food like this and the atmosphere not to mention the beer on tap. I can see them doing very well here."

"Yes, and I think someone going back and forth from the manor might stop off here too," said Cole as he called the barmaid back over. "Excuse me but we were wondering if you've seen this man in here," said Cole as he showed the maid a photo of Kelly.

"Who are you two? Are some sort of coppers? Listen we've got all our license up-to-date and health has already done an inspection so..."

"Just slow down a moment," said Cole as he showed her his credentials. "We're MI6. All that other stuff we really don't care about but we're looking for this guy. So take a look again and tell us have you seen him or not?"

"Yeah, I've seen him in here a few times. He usually comes in with a couple of friends. I think their names were Sean and Patty or something like that I really don't recall. He'd leave them in here then he'd disappear a little while later he'd show back up and they'd leave all together."

"That was the way he operated every time he came here," said the Chief as he finished his pie. He scrapped the plate clean and did everything except lick it clean.

"Well now that you mention it there was something odd the last time he came in. That was just this morning early almost as soon as we opened up. Him showing up that early wasn't what was strange though no what was strange was he was by himself. He hung around here for a little bit drinking even though it was early then he disappeared as usual but he never came back through."

"He went out the back door when we came in the front," said Cole forgetting the maid was still there. The Chief frowned at him and held up his hand for him to be quiet.

"Thank you," said the Chief as he took out a hundred pound note and dropped it on the table. She reached over and took it.

"Thank you I'll go break it and then bring your change right back over," said the woman as she started to go.

"Hold up just keep the rest. But can I could get another slice of that pie to go. I'd be extremely grateful," said the Chief as he smiled at her.

"For a tip like this I'll pack the whole pie for you to takeaway," she said as she smiled back then hustled off to get the chief his care package ready.

"This is a long shot but as soon as we get back get those Americans and whoever else you have together then get back out here. Who knows we might find Kelly on the estate. If we catch Kelly he might just roll over on Bishop although I doubt it and if Bishop thought he would I doubt if he'd keep him around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy pulled up near the Thames where according to calculations their man had gone into the water. The river bank was slick and built up with concrete walls retaining wall with rust covered bollards rusting bollards om the quay. They all got out of Jonesy's car then Casey had Morgan wait by the vehicle while he and Jonesy walked and down the quay looking for clues.

"Come on Casey not again," said Morgan. "Why do I always get stuck with having to stay in the car? By now you ought to know it's not safe in there."

"Shut up and stay put where you are or you might trip over another body," said Casey as he joined Jonesy in searching the area.

"I've got scuff marks over here that lead down to the steps that go down to the water's edge," said Jonesy. John came over and looked too and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you've just found your crime scene. There's some blood here too and I see some cigarette butts. You need your CSI guys down here asap to bag and tag things then run them through their lab. You might get luck and get a DNA match then you start getting names and faces. You might even start moving up the food change."

"Hey can we stop on the way back in to get some more of that apple juice from last night? My throat is dry and that really hit the spot. I don't think you guys ever told me the name."

"I'll see what we can do but it depends what time we finish here. That's really something you should drink when you're off duty," said Jonesy as he stifled a laugh looking over at John who wasn't smiling at all.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car not come over and bother us while we're working. Morgan watch where you're walking. You're stomping all over our crime scene contaminating it with your hobbit feet. You need to go on back and wait at the shire."

"So, Gandalf the butthole can do his magic," said Morgan. "You're not the only one who can make innuendos about the hobbit. Now let me see first there was Gandalf the grey then the white and now the butthole. Yes, that's about right."

"And now I'm about to pull a hobbit inside out. Just keep it up and we'll see what kind of magic I can perform," said Casey. But as they were arguing there was a loud explosion nearby and ground shook followed by a column of smoke that they could see rising up in the sky.

"What the heck," said Morgan as they heard what Morgan thought was the sound of fireworks afterwards going off. "It there an illegal fireworks factory around here? I could always use some."

"That's not firecrackers Moron. That's small arms fire and it's coming from the direction of that smoke. Jonesy, we need…"

"I'm already ahead of you," he said as he grabbed his keys and they all piled back in speeding towards the smoke and noise.

"John, you know when you say things like that it hurts on the inside," said Morgan as Jonesy took a hard right and he went flying in the back seat.

"An intelligent person would've had their seat belt on," said Casey. "But if you want it to hurt on the outside I can arrange that too."

"Here we are," said Jonesy as they pulled into the parking area outside of an old abandoned warehouse that had smoke bellowing out of it and dust hanging in the air. "We need to be careful until backup gets here. They could still be inside."

"I am your back up," said Casey as he pulled his Sig 9 then leaped out of the car and started for the warehouse. Grimes for once listen and stay put," said John as he ran into the building.

"Crap, I can't let him go in alone. Here goes nothing," said Jonesy as he jumped out then ran in too. No sooner had they gone in then Morgan saw a car pull out and lay rubber driving away as fast as it could to get away. But there was nothing Morgan could do to stop them other than take down the vehicle license plate number."

[Meanwhile on inside Jonesy met up Casey]

Jonesy followed Casey inside but in the smoked and dust filled first floor Casey didn't see Jonesy coming up on him until he was almost there. John spun around and pointed his Sig at him. Jonesy found himself suddenly looking down the barrel of John's gun. He did the only thing he could do which was threw his hands up in the air and hoped John wouldn't shoot.

"Hold on a moment I come in peace," said Jonesy. John grunted then pointed his weapon at the ground. He took out one of his back up pieces.

"Don't make me regret this," said John as he handed it to Jonesy. "I hope you know how to use this but just remember only point at something you intend to shoot. Now let's clear this floor. I'd really like to see what's down below."

"I've got a man down but he's gone," said Jones as he checked him shaking his head. But John was over checking on another one he'd found.

"My guy was shot through the head execution style," said Jones as he came over to John. "What went down here?"

"It looks to me like someone was tying up loose ends. The explosion came from down below," said John. They went over to the steps that led down but there was a fire raging out of control down below. "We need to get out of here before this whole building comes down around our ears. I think that was their original intent but they were a little off in their calculations."

"I think I hear a fire truck coming," said Jonesy. "We should let them put out the fire then we can inspect the building once they're done."

"Once they've hose down this building there won't be anything to inspect or find. Let me gather some of these shell casings. Interesting, military grade ammo Russian," said John but as they spoke some of the support beams began to crack and buckle.

"We're out of time John. We need to get out of here now," said Jonesy as he and Casey ran back out just in time as the whole building imploded collapsing on itself.

"No, no," yelled Morgan as he jumped out of the car watching the building start to come down. He waved and yelled for Casey and Jonesy to hurry as the building came down behind them enveloping them in a cloud of thick dust and smoke. Morgan started to run to them but as suddenly as they disappeared they reappear covered with dust hacking and coughing as a fire truck pulled up.

"Don't every do that again," yelled Morgan. "I thought you two were goners for sure back there." Firemen brought over oxygen tanks for them to breathe with while they went and secured what was left of the warehouse and to put out any residual fires.

"I thought we'd bought the farm for sure back there," said Jonesy as he wheezed and coughed. "You really think they did all this just to cover their tracks? I don't know it seems a little too much."

"This is winner take all and they couldn't risk anyone spilling the beans on them. So yes, I think that's exactly what happened. Yes, it might be a little over kill but only from our perspective." As they were talking Jonesy's phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Cole who was calling him.

"Geez, how am I supposed to explain all this?" he said as he answered it. "Chief, you're going to have to speak up. I'm having a hard time hearing you over the fire truck. ... Yes, I said fire truck. We think we've found Kelly's team but they aren't going to be talking to anyone anymore," said Jonesy as he went on to explain what had just happened and how they'd gotten there.

"… we barely got out in the nick of time before the whole building came down. The fire department is taking care of it now. … Okay I'll tell him but we're going to need to change clothes first. ... Because we're covered in dust. We can be on the road from here in an hour or so. … Very well we'll pick you up on the way there," said Jonesy as he hung up.

"What's going on," asked Casey as took the oxygen mask off. "Do we have to go back to the stables from here or is something else up?"

"No, you're not going back to the stables right away. You two are coming with me. We're going to run by Vauxhall change our clothes then run to a country estate just outside of London and on the way we're going to pick up Cole up in a pub."

"What are we supposed to do there? Have tea and eat crumpets?" said Casey. He had no idea what a crumpet was but it sounded sarcastic which was what he was going for.

"Not hardly, the estate is owned by the guy whose fingerprint we found on the inside of the pistol grip."

"Please tell me they didn't mar the screw when they took the hand grips off or I'll have to hurt someone."

"We're picking Cole up in a pub? Good maybe I can get some apple juice to go. This is looking up already. Don't you think?

"We'll have to wait and see. The Section Chief might be in a hurry but once we're done we can stop by and maybe have a pint."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patty had an idea as he was driving around. Kelly would probably head back to their pub on the outskirt of London. His benefactor lived somewhere around there. If he drove there he could wait for him to show up.

"He shows up and I'll take care of him. I don't care what happens to me now I'm a walking dead man anyway. But I'm going to see he joins the other guys in hell."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah took everyone down to the boat docks then got them onboard their sailboat. Once everyone was onboard Chuck passed out life vests and while Sarah was double checking the girls, Chuck started up the diesel engine. Razhib and Chuck undid the lines hopping back onboard as Sarah held the boat near the pier then they pull away.

"Okay Razhib we're out of the port let's hoist the sails. Sarah, can you watch the wheel I need to run forward and help Razhib."

"Sure, no problem," said Sarah as she looked at Carina sitting between the girls telling Sarah stories which made her uncomfortable and she knew that was the whole idea.

"Really… you and Mommy did what? I'd get yelled at if I did something like that," she heard Sam say.

"Sam, do you want to come over here and help me steer?" said Sarah. What she really was trying to do was get her away from Carina.

"No thank you, Carina is telling me all about what you and she did when you were together with Aunt Zondra and Amy in the CAT Squad. Does Nana Emma know about all this?" said Sam. Sarah was listening to Sam and not paying attention to the wind. Chuck and Razhib were still hoisting the sails when a gust of wind blew across deck and Sarah didn't compensate. The wind caught the sail and the boom swung wide.

"Look out," yelled Carina but it was too late the boom caught Chuck square in the forehead. The next thing he knew he was looking up at the blue sky.

"Are you all right," yelled Sarah. She wanted to run forward but she was at the wheel. Razhib smiled back and held a thumb up. Chuck waved then got up. They finished with the sails then he came back to take over the conn.

"Sorry about that I was distracted for a second. Let me get an…" she didn't have to finish Sam came running up with the first aid kit and dug out a cold packet. She activated it then handed it to Sarah.

"This will help keep the swelling and bruising down," said Sam. "Here take two of these and call me in the morning." She said as she handed her two candies from her Pez dispenser for Chuck.

"Thank you Doctor Sam," said Chuck. She went back over whispered something in Molly's ear then Sam handed her a notepad. Molly smiled then wrote out something and went over to Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm the administrative assistant to Sam and Molly's 'Get You Better' Clinic and here's your bill for one house call. It was all Chuck and Sarah cold do not to laugh. Sarah took the note and read it out loud.

"One house call, medical supplies and treatment cost two scoops of Rocky Road. Postage and handling two scoops Rocky Road for administrative staff."

"Well, go sit back down payment will have to wait until we get back ashore then we can settle our account."

Chuck navigated out into the bay where he caught some good wind then ran up the Adriatic coast. Chuck acted as the skipper while Razhib tried his hand at being first mate. Sarah went back over with Carina and stayed with the girls. This went on for a while until Sarah couldn't take it anymore.

"Save me," said Sarah as she went over and but her arm around Chuck. "Carina's telling Sam everything we used to do together."

"Oh really, maybe I ought to go listen in," said Chuck as they sailed up the coastline. Razhib smiled then ran forward the check a sail. "He'll be able to take over as skipper one of these days."

"Chuck listen to me I'm serious. It's not funny buster," said Sarah as she punched him in the shoulder. "That's for laughing," which only made Chuck laugh more.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but really so she hears of your exploits. She'll only appreciate you more and think her mother is a real…" Chuck started to say but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Hold that thought and think about this. After Sam hears about my exploits she'll want to try to do the same thing. Do you really want that?"

"Razhib, I think it's lunchtime," said Chuck. "Let's lower the sails. This is as good a spot as any to drop anchor," said Chuck as he brought the boat into a small cove.

"Okay, we're here so who wants to go fishing," said Chuck as he smiled at the two girls. They looked at each other and for once didn't have anything to say. But the look of disgust on their faces said everything. "No one wants to work for their meal? Come on who's going to be a sport?"

"I'd prefer to shop for it in a supermarket," said Molly. "Less hassle and I'm guaranteed that I'll catch something to eat. I saw people in the kitchen doing nasty things to fish. No thank you I'll just have the fish fillet."

"I'm with her," said Sam. "So let's break out the basket and see what goodies we've got? Too bad we can't have any ice cream." Razhib didn't look too enthused about the idea of fishing either.

"Oh no, the picnic basket! I knew I was forgetting something this morning when we walk out of the casino. What do we do now? It looks like we're going to have to fish if you want to eat. I've got some nice juice worms."

"No, you did it on purpose. I'm not touching any yucky worms," said Sam as she made a face and crossed her arms. Chuck started laughing and then she knew what was going on. "You didn't forget the basket, did you? You liar with your pants on fire hanging from a telephone wire. You just wanted to see me get mad."

"Here," said Sarah as she and Carina brought the basket up from the cabin. They sat on each side of the girls then handed out sandwiches.

"If you still want to go fishing I've got a grenade we can use," said Carina. "You throw it in. It goes boom then you just have to pick them up as they float up."

"Is that right?" asked Sam looking at Sarah. "There's no yucky worm and all you have to do is pick them up? That sounds too easy to be true what's the catch."

"Spoken like your mother's daughter. You take all the fish… even the baby fish before they've grown up to become big fish as well as damaging their homes and schools. You wouldn't want to do that would you?"

"No that's mean. Aunt Carina you shouldn't do mean things like that. Bad people do things like that and you're not bad," said Sam as she continued to chastised her.

"What did they pack?" asked Chuck as he came over smiling. "I left it up to the kitchen but I told them it was for the girls and Razhib with his special dietary restrictions."

"Well it looks like there's a choice of sandwiches. You can either have tuna or fish fingers and you're enjoying every moment of that aren't you," said Sarah as Sam was still lecturing Carina about right and wrong.

"You bet I am. You know what they say about payback. So I'll take whatever you don't want or we can go halvers?"

"I like halvers but really Chuck... baby fish... their homes and schools. You laid it on a little thick to get her wound up," said Sarah as she handed him half a tuna sandwich.

"Give the kid something to put in her mouth so she'll shut up" said Carina. "I need a break."

"Girls look over there," said Chuck still laughing thinking about how Caria couldn't take Sam any more. "Wait for it. There see them?"

"Wow, we saw them in Sea World," said Sam. As she watched a family of bottle nosed dolphins that had come by to check them out.

That's right… well they aren't the same ones but the same kind of dolphins…"

"I know that. How hard did you hit your head?" said Sam as Carina and Sarah giggled.

"Really you're going to laugh at this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel was a little parched so he decided to make himself a screwdriver. He reasoned as he went over to his bar that he could use the vitamin C and that it was actually healthy for him even if it was little early in the day. However, when he got to the bar he found he had the vodka but was missing orange juice.

"Godfrey, Godfrey," yelled Nigel but got no reply. "It's hard to find good help these days. Looks like I'm going to have to get it myself." He put a shot of vodka in a glass then went to the kitchen. He grabbed the juicer, a couple of oranges and made his orange juice. He just needed a couple cubes of ice and he'd be set. He put his glass under the ice maker on the fridge door and ice fell in his glass then he added the orange juice.

"That looks good," said Natasha as she walked in the kitchen behind him carrying a cooler. "Do you mind," she said as she took a sip. "That really hit the spot. Do you mind be a dear and go get me some vodka in glass while I put these things away. I want to make me one too."

"You went out to the cottage, didn't you. I forgot and I bet that's where Godfrey's at. I was looking for him earlier."

"Yes, I left it a little messy," she said as she opened the cooler and laid two hands on the countertop along with bags of hair, teeth and other tissue samples as well as organs.

"Here you go," said Nigel as he came back with her glass then he saw the countertop. "You look like you've got your hands full why don't I make it for you?"

"Would you please darling I'd really appreciate it. You know you are a love. I need to get these in the fridge and freezer right away," said Natasha as she separated what went where. In the meantime, Nigel squeezed her orange juice as an eye laid there looking at him.

"I'll set this here for you later but do you think we need that. I don't think he had access to anything that required a retinal scan."

"No but we might want to create a false lead by adding him to the access list of something that requires one," she said as she popped both in the egg holder then took a sip from her glass.

"It looks like Kelly will be with us for a long time," said Nigel as he finished his screwdriver then put his glass in the sink. "I'll be in my study working on our departure plans. You can call me when dinner is ready but until then I'd like not to be disturbed."

"I'll handle anything that comes up," said Natasha as she sat down on a stool resting for a moment. "Have you called your friend the Home Secretary about that police report. You know they're going to check on it as soon as they get back into London."

"Yes already taken care of and he assured me that he would so that fire's been put out. I'm going to have to talk to Godfrey about trying to help out. I can't slight him he was only trying to bail us out but the truth is he created a situation we could've done without and that Sir Reginald jumped on."

"You're talking about the free home inspection aren't you? Yes, I heard that too but they can look around as much as they want they won't find anything that will tie us to Kelly."

"Good, I'm going to my study and you'll want to put a lock on that fridge door or we'll need to find a new cook," said Nigel but as he started to leave his phone rang.

"These are the men from the new team. It looks I'm never going to make to my study today," said Nigel as he answered it. "It's me I've got you on speaker for my wife to hear. Did you see our friends off?"

"Yes, they got a proper send off. I would say they'll never forget it but that would connote a believe in something that I do not hold true."

"Good, well if you're done then I expect you to be on your way back here. There's no reason to hang around in London other than to get into trouble."

"We're on our way but we stopped off to grab a short stack. However, we're back on the road again and have just passed the city limits. According to my estimate we'll be at the manor in about an hour or so."

"That will be fine and when you get here my wife will see to you because I will be busy planning our departure for the US. I'll go over the details when I see you this evening. You can have dinner in the manor with my wife and myself. I'll see to it that your men are feed in the cottage."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you both later."

"Good by then I should have everything together. Until this evening," said Nigel as he hung up. "I hope you don't mind me inviting the Major for dinner and me turning taking care of his men over to you."

"No not in the least. It will be good to meet them so I can size them up. I especially want to meet this new team leader. What's his name?"

"Major Eaghan Moore, he was born on the Island of Manx then went into exile in South Africa. There he worked in the South African army until apartheid ended then he went freelance. If you want to know more about him, you can ask him when he gets here. Right now I really have to get to my study or we're not going anywhere and our friends will be pissed."

"We wouldn't want that or we might end up in a freezer somewhere and I so dreadfully hate the cold," said Natasha as she finished her drink and went over the fridge where she put a padlock on the door.

"No, no we wouldn't," said Nigel as he watched her then disappeared back into the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy pulled up to the pub and grabbed Cole then they took off for the manor. They had a van of men behind them as they drove off. Cole noticed the windows were down and he looked over at Jonesy then raise his. As soon as the window went up he was hit by an earthy odor he that seemed to linger in the air. He looked in the back seat at Casey and Morgan.

"I don't want to hear it," said Casey as Cole looked back at them. "This was the best we could do in the time we were given."

"Yeah, my old spice is really old and my cologne was created by Pepe La Pew," said Morgan as Cole lowed his window back down.

"I heard chatter about an explosion and that you guys were the first on scene. What can you tell me about it?"

"We think Kelly and his gang were retired from circulation," said Casey. "Your man here Jonesy and I went into the building before it came down..."

"Hold up a minute you two charged into a blown-out building that was about to come down? How do you two think I would be able to justify that to Beckman and our Chief if the building had come down on your heads?"

"Well truthfully we wouldn't have to worry about what you reported if the building had come down on us because we wouldn't be here to tell you about it…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or are you just trying to piss me off?" said Cole. "Okay you were saying."

"We did what had to be done and I don't see what all the fuss is about. Now let me finish. We found dead lookouts that the guys inside had posted. They looked like they were all whacked execution style. We wanted to go down below but the fire was raging and we couldn't get past the heat. Then the whole thing started to give way and we barely got out in time."

"You know you're not making me feel good about this little walk you two took in the park together and that's called sarcasm if you haven't figured that out. Well at least did you find something we can use?"

"I picked up some brass casings that were Soviet military grade 7.62×39mm cartridges for use in 47s. Whoever was there knew what they were doing and brought the right tool for the right job."

"This threat is becoming more serious than we first thought. You're probably wondering who these people are?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," said Morgan. "How about you John? Have you figured out what they want?"

"Will you close that cave you call a mouth and let the man speak. That was a rhetorical question idiot. Of course we don't know who these people are. Now shut up and pipe down."

"From what we've been able to learn these people want an independent Island of Man with no connections to England or the UK. It seems now after Brexit was passed there is a renewed effort to make that happen."

"But I read in Fyodor's guide to the Island of Man that it already is an independent state. It's a self-governing crown dependency in the Irish Sea between England and Northern Ireland. The head of state is the Queen, who holds the title of Lord of Mann. The Lord of Mann is represented by a Lieutenant Governor. Foreign relations and defense are the responsibility of the British Government. So what else do they want?"

"They want complete independence severing all ties with us and proclaiming their own ruler or rítúath… kind of like a local king but a king no less."

"You mean like some sort of constitutional monarchy I hope," said Casey. "Isn't that a little anachronistic?"

"Anachronistic? Really not just out dated? How many points did you get for playing that one at Scrabble," said Morgan. Casey growled at him. "Heel boy heel."

"No they don't want a constitutional monarchy… they want the real deal," said Cole as Casey elbowed Morgan.

"Ouch! Watch it there with the elbows. Someone could get hurt like me. You know if these people weren't so spun up about this it would remind me of Mel Brooks movie. 'It's good to be the king.'"

"Yes, well we're almost there. Be on your best behavior because the owner of the manor has friends in high places," said Cole as they turned off the main road and started heading back to Sir Bishop's manor house.

"Grimes, you hear that no horsing around. You know maybe it would be better if you waited in the car while the adults go to work."

"What the heck is going on here," said Morgan as they pulled up to the manor. There they saw men in tactical gear getting out of the back of a van then falling into ranks.

 _"_ What's going on here," said Cole as he watched the men pile out with full packs on. "Are we getting ready for the German invasion again." Jonesy pulled up near the house and parked. Afterwards everyone got out and walked around to where the invading army was setting up shop.

"Hey what's going on here," asked Cole as they all went back around to where the men in tactical gear were standing. There was silence. "I asked what are you people doing here."

"What's it to you mate?" said one of the men as he walked up and got in Cole's face. He pretended to look at a clipboard flipping papers. "Nope I don't see your name on the invitation list mate so why don't you take your mates and leave before someone gets hurt."

"MI6 is asking and I expect an answer that starts with sir," said Cole showing the man his badge. The man just laughed in Cole's face.

"You can take that over to the loo. I might have some use for it when I'm done. This is private property and you ain't got no reason for being here so you can just bugger off."

"You guys smell a little smoky," said Casey. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a fire bombing earlier in London?"

"You smell like manure but I'm not asking you for tips on tomorrow's race," said the same loud mouth.

"I don't know if you noticed the accent mate but I'm American and Section Chief Barker here he's British. He might try to avoid violence because he doesn't want to cause a scene. Me, I'd just as soon knock your teeth down your throat and watch you choke on them. So keep it up mate and you and I will go a round."

"So you want to dance with me love," said the man as turned and walked over to Casey.

"I will punch your ticket darling."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Beckman sat at her desk reviewing the itinerary that State had forwarded over to her. The directory of the Secret Service was a little ticked off that clandestine operations was being included in the dog and pony show but the White house had overruled him. But that didn't stop him from shoving a stick in the General's bicycle spokes every chance he got.

"What's up with this guy," said Beckman as she reviewed the list of attendees for the gala. "He knows we're supposed to be there yet he leaves our people off the list of guests.

"We could go back to him and have him put them back on," said the Major. The list was just out and the invitations are still in the mail."

"Yes, and an addition now from us, him or State will look like what it is… agents being adding to the list. If the wrong people figure that out their covers will be blown before we even start which is exactly what that butthole wants to happen."

"I don't understand why would he want that? His people are still guarding the Queen so what's the problem."

"Are you kidding? Of course he wants to blow their covers so they'll be effectively sidelined for the rest of the mission and his people will have to run point. That means when budget review time comes he can point this out and try to steal a hunk of our funding."

"He'd do that just to get a few more dollars next year in his budget? It's seems a little petty if you ask me."

"We're playing for keeps here Major and never forget that. We'll have to get our people in as restaurant staff. Find out who the caterer is and make the arrangements."

"I want to know about these new players. Who are they and where did they come from," said Beckman as she opened a folder marked Top Secret Director's Eyes Only.

"We don't have much intel on them other than they go by 'the Sons of 1776' and they're looking to make a scene during the Queen's visit."

"I guess we're lucky the event isn't in Boston or they'd be trying to dump tea in the harbor," said Beckman as she looked through the folder.

"You joke but the Coast Guard is beefing up patrols on the Ohio and its tributaries. Just in case these nut jobs try something like that."

"Why do events like this bring all the looney toons out of the wood work? We need to keep our eyes open and make sure these idiots aren't part of a larger circle of crazies. Make sure the Carmichaels get briefed on this."

"Yes ma'am I'll have a copy of this sent Montenegro right away. My understanding is they're leaving tomorrow on their plane for Wright Patterson. Then driving down from Cincinnati and staying in Lexington."

"Good I want to talk to them in Kotor then fly to Wright Patterson and meet them there for another pre-mission briefing. But first I want to contact the Colonel and find out from him what's going on in London."

"The last time I tried to contact the Colonel I was told he was in the field. We could call MI6 and get the brief from their Chief."

"I'd prefer to get my intel from our own people. It's not that I don't trust him it's just I don't need it candy coated."

"Yes ma'am, I'll keep trying to get through to him," said the Major as he took down notes. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, I think that's it for now," said the General but there was a knock on her door. Then Connie stuck her head it.

"Ma'am I have the Director of the Secret Service on line one for you. Do you want me to patch him in to you?"

"Let him stew in his own juices for a couple of minutes first," said Beckman. "Major, you know what I want so go take care of it. Connie as soon as Roan sticks his head in you can send him in and can you get me some coffee I'm not wired enough yet. Now pass that call through to the squawk box." She leaned back in her chair as the box clicked then a voice came on.

"Diane, I'm call to apologize. I was looking over the of names for the Gala and I noticed your people were accidently dropped off. I don't know how that happened but I wanted to talk to you to ask what you want me to do. I could get them added if you wanted in an addendum from my office."

"No thank you, we'll handle that from our end. We don't need your assistance but I would appreciate if your people would pay a little more attention to detail. You're not making me or the White house feel good about your ability to handle this visit."

"You report this to the White house? You should've come straight to me we could've worked something out. There was no need in your reporting me."

"Oh no, and if you check people like you check lists then I can't help but have grave doubts in your ability and wonder if you aren't way over your head in this."

"I'm telling you that I'm sorry and that it was an accident. I can assure you the person responsible was dealt with and it won't happen again."

"I just have one question is that the same line you used when your people explained what happened in the Ford Theatre to Mary Todd Lincoln?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and the loud mouth squared off going toe to toe and head to head. John could see Cole's mouth move but he wasn't hearing a word he said. They were like two large dogs barking and growling at each other each showing the other they wouldn't back down. The rest of loud mouth's men were taunting him to go on while Cole was trying to rein in Casey. The loud mouth had boxed himself into a corner and now it seemed the only way out was to go at it.

"Colonel stop this now. I didn't bring you here for you to get into a fight like a common hooligan. There's nothing to prove here," said Cole as he started to get in the middle.

"Don't get between us," said Casey as he shoved Cole to the side. "Okay, listen up dirt bag I'm willing to make this a fair contest. We trade punches and I'll even let you take the first swing."

"You'll let me do what? Isn't that gracious of your highness. Colonel he called you... we'll this lowly corporal is about to give you the dust off you'll not soon forget."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah if you punch like you talk I might be in trouble. But I know types like you all talk... just a lot of hot air, right sweetness?"

"Well put your money where your mouth is let's make this even sweeter at least for me. I got twenty pounds that says I can take you out with this one punch."

"You've got a bet," said Casey. He pulled out twenty pounds and handed it to Morgan. "Hold this I'll want it back when I'm done."

"John, are you sure about this? Listen to Cole this is not the time nor the place," said Morgan. "What do you think the rest of these guys are going to do when you drop this guy?"

"I think we're going to get some answers. Listen I want you to do something," said Casey as he whispered something in Morgan's ear.

"Colonel Casey, I can't condone this act of violence," said Cole but then he got close to him. "But put one in his mouth and make him shut up."

"Enough talk," said the Corporal. He swung at Casey as soon as he turned around trying to catch him off guard. But it was like punching a wall. John just smiled at him. "Oh crap!"

"Oh crap indeed," said John as he smiled. He spat out a little blood then with one punch he lifted the guy off the ground and planted him on his back. He made a low thud when he hit and the rest of his friends immediately got quiet then grabbed their weapons that were hidden. John pulled his Sig and Colt back up. Morgan grabbed a Glock Casey had tucked in his belt behind his back.

"This is called a Mexican standoff," said Casey. "One twitch and there will be no tomorrow for you. You'll go from the present tense to the past in the blink of an eye... from being to was."

"How do you see this as a Mexican standoff there are ten of us and two of you?" said one of the men as he looked at his friends.

"Fair odds but now I know who to shoot first. I might not be able to take you all but I will take at least half. So you have to ask yourselves do you feel lucky today? Am I going to be in the lucky half or am I going to be... well you get the picture."

"More likely he'll take every one of you out," said a voice behind him. "Put your weapons down and take Marvin to be looked after."

"Hold up a second," said Casey as he reached down and grabbed the twenty pound note Marvin had in his pocket. "I think you lost this mate." Marvin couldn't say yea or nay with his broken jaw.

"Colonel John Casey, well it is a pleasure," said the man coming up behind them with a rather attractive dark haired woman.

"You have to excuse us Lady Bishop," said Cole as he looked over the man who seemed to know Casey trying to figure out who he was. "Things got a little out of hand."

"That's quite all right... actually I enjoy watching blood sports," said the woman as she looked at John like a piece of beef.

"I'll take that," said John as he holstered his backup piece then took his weapon back from Morgan. then he pulled a clip from his pocket and seated it before tucking the weapon back in his belt.

"Oh John, not again... really the bullet magnet," said Morgan realizing his gun was empty. "How would I have defended myself if they'd started firing?"

"Don't complain everything was under control. Sorry but you seem to know me but I don't seem to remember you. Do we know each other?"

"Well we've never been formally introduced but I have followed your exploits in Central and South America. Then you moved to Eastern Europe and Russian followed by the Middle East. How did it feel to have your men turn on you in Iran?"

"The traitorous scumbags got what they deserved and are now rotting in prison. But all of that is classified."

"Right... well I have my sources. My name is Major Moore... Eaghan Moore but I can't for the life of me figure out why you've been working out of Burbank these past years? Did something go wrong and they decided to shelve you? You know if you miss the life of excitement I could hook you up with any number of gigs."

"You're talking about being a mercenary... a gun for hire? Sorry that's just not my thing. The money might be better but you have to stay alive in order to spend it."

"Well if you ever change your mind we're here for the time being," said the Major. "And you're Cole Barker, right? Lady Bishop told me about you and your boss' visit. You know I have to thank you for this. Your talk with Sir Bishop struck a note and he hired us shortly afterwards..."

"You certainly did get here quickly. Because we talked this morning around noon and here you are all geared up and combat ready. I don't suppose I need to ask you if you have permits for the firearms."

"You're right you don't have to but if you want to see them I have them. All signed, notarized and with the proper seals and stamps. As to how quickly we got here... well we were working another gig when we got the call. It was ending and this one was beginning so it worked out good for everyone."

"We'll my boss did promise Sir Bishop and the Home Secretary we'd walk the grounds and file a report of our recommendations..."

"Then why don't you walk the grounds with me. We just got here and I need to see what we've gotten ourselves in to. Is there a real threat? I mean is there an organization or group we should be on the lookout for? Lady Bishop mentioned a Kelly and his gang?"

"Did we mention Kelly when we were here? I don't remember but my Chief and the Home Secretary were doing most of the talking. Kelly is a person of interest in a homicide and he did have in his possession a firearm that at one time was in the manor's armory. I understand from the butler there was a break-in but I haven't had a chance to pull the report."

"Interesting and you're probably thinking hiring a private army is a bit of overkill. But I think he just wants to keep his treasuries safe," said the Major as he looked over at Lady Bishop and she smiled back.

"Oh brother, give me a break," said Casey as he rolled his eyes. "Well if we're going to walk the grounds we should get on with it. Grimes and I have someplace to be."

"Then follow me," said Lady Bishop as she led them around the grounds. Cole pointed out places where the Major might want to install cameras and motion detector sensors.

"What's that over there," asked Casey pointing to a cottage recessed in the trees almost completely out of sight.

"Oh, that's the old gamekeeper's cottage. That will be where we're going house the Major's men so they will be completely autonomous from the manor."

"Do you think that's wise," said Casey. "I mean if you've got an incursion going on and your men are all the way over here first they have to know there's an emergency. Even if you have roving patrols that check in every fifteen minutes... fifteen minutes can be a long time if you're under attack. Then your people have to get from here to there which is going take time so that fifteen minutes just got longer and that's the good case scenario."

"There's a worse case one," asked Lady Bishop. "And what would that be? Go ahead and tell me I want to know. What is it about being forewarned is to be forearmed?"

"I don't want to scare you or anything but what I would do is to come in take out the people in the cottage, sever communications in or out, then move against the manor. By the time the Major's people realize what's going on it will be too late. His people in the manor will be waiting for relief that won't be coming."

"Well that is a little unnerving. So what can we do to be safe?" said Lady Bishop. Casey couldn't tell if she was actually listening to him or just stringing him along.

"We can install a panic room," said the Major. Casey nodded. "We'll install a panic room with reinforced concrete and steel walls like a bank safe. You and Sir Bishop can retreat into there with a couple of my men. Once you've closed the door you'll be save until help comes."

"But I thought you said there would be no help coming?"

"Yes, he did from here but it would take one phone call from your husband to the local constabulary to have the police stop by twice a day. I'd say once in the morning and evening to make sure everything was okay. If the officers, they send out don't report back to their station then they need to call in everyone."

"That does sound like an easy fix. Thank you everyone for your kind help. Now if you don't mind I need to go make sure dinner is being prepared and on schedule."

While they were out walking the grounds, Jonesy broke off and disappeared back in the manor. Cole used the Colonel's bravado as a means to get his guy inside to look for clues. He moved through the ground floor without being seen but as he was about to open the study room door he hear a voice inside. So, he stood there listening in.

"I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow. We'll be flying in on a charter into Lexington. I'll send you all the flight details later. I need for your people to arrange for ground transportation. ... Good so you've gotten what we talked about? ... I need all of that on the farm. Listen, I've got to go I've got guests visiting. ... Yes, I know what to do. Haven't I been doing it so far?"

Suddenly Jonesy heard a commotion coming from the entrance heading his way so he had to duck out of sight inside.

[Some time before]

Patty pulled up outside the pub and waited for Kelly to show up. However, as he got out of his car and started inside another car pulled up with people he recognized from the Boar's Head. He waited in the shadows and watched as Cole came out of the pub then hopped in the front seat.

"Either you're a part of Kelly's plan or you'll lead me to him," said Patty as he decided to follow behind. He jumped back into his car then took out. At first he was afraid he'd lost them then he saw them up ahead. He let a couple of other vehicles get in between them but followed them all the way to the manor house.

"Okay be cool," he said to himself as he parked just outside the front gates then slipped inside and walked all the way back to the manor. When he arrived, he saw Cole and the Americans walk off with one of the guys dressed up like the men who had blown up the warehouse with his friends in it.

"So you are in cahoots," said Patty as he hung to the tree line then snuck into the manor house. He slipped in through a side window while men outside were joking.

"Marvelous Marvin is what we ought to call you from now on," he heard one person say outside. Then someone tried to make a reply but it sounded like he was having difficulty speaking. Patty wasn't concerned about them his only thoughts were about finding Kelly.

"Now where do I look," he said to himself as he walked from the pantry into the kitchen. There was a cook inside preparing dinner and he could hear her complaining.

"I leave for a half a day and come back to find the fridge locked. What the heck am I supposed to do with what I bought not to mention now I've got to make do with what I have for dinner. The Mistress had better get back soon with the key or tonight will be bangers and beans by candle light."

"Matilda what are you complaining about now," said a man in a butler's uniform. "Why do you need the Mistress? Maybe I can help you?"

"I need to put food away in the fridge and I need to get food out. I don't suppose you have a spare key on you or are you handy with locks. I won't tell on you and I've got to through something together or tonight."

"Let me see the lock. If you want me to do this you need to turn away. I don't want to give away any of my secrets."

"My dear Lord look who's putting on airs will you. Boy talk about upstairs downstairs," said the cook as she looked away. "There should be a mutton shoulder in there ready for the oven and since you're in there the things in my shopping bag need to go inside. Leave the butter and milk out I'm going to make a gravy and Yorkshire pudding for the lord's guest."

"I think he'll appreciate that better than bangers and beans," said Godfrey as they laughed. But what Godfrey was laughing at were the eyes looking back at him from the egg container. He quick shoved the cooks purchases into the fridge and laid out what she needed on the counter top before locking it again.

"You know you could've left it open until I was done with dinner. It's not like I'm going to steal food. If I wanted to there's plenty in the pantry."

"I don't think Sir Bishop or the Mistress are as worried about you as they are about all these men floating around the manor. These types you never know what they'll get into."

"I know what you mean. They look like a rough group and I thought East Enders were bad but this lot has got them beat and that's saying some," said the cook as she went over to inspect the mutton. When she did she coughed out loud and reached for a shiny copper pot hanging above the counter then turned it to Godfrey.

"Okay now where do I go," said Patty as he left the dining room and started for the great hall but as he was about leave he felt a sharp point in his back.

"Don't move a muscle or I will gut and fillet you like a carp then serve you up with a sweetbread stuffing side dish garnished with fresh parsley. Now come with me and you can explain to Sir Bishop why you're trespassing on his estate."

"I'm not trespassing I'm looking for my mate. I think he came here the other day," said Patty but Godfrey pushed him along.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Jonesy heard Patty telling Godfrey why he was there and he knew he had to act quickly or Patty was a goner for sure. If they'd gotten rid of Kelly and his men, then Patty was a loose end that needed to be tied up. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call to Cole telling him he needed to get back to the manor on the double. But as he had Cole on the phone he had an idea. It was risky but he really had no choice.

"Boss hold on the line I'm going to run a hail Mary as the Colonel would call it," said Jonesy. He heard Cole yelling at him to wait but he wasn't sure Patty had time to wait or by the time they got there Bishop and his people would already have made Patty disappear permanently.

"Here goes nothing," Jonesy said. He just hoped Patty was worth the risk but doing nothing wasn't an option. He grabbed hold of knob on the study room door and took a deep breath. "Too late to turn back now."

[Moments before]

Godfrey brought Patty at knifepoint into Sir Bishop's study. At first, Nigel looked angry. He'd left word he didn't want to be disturbed and now Godfrey was bringing people into his study unannounced. This was intolerable.

"Godfrey, what's the meaning of this? I left word I wasn't to be disturbed and yet here you are with this man. What's the meaning of this or wasn't I clear enough?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but hear me out. I found this gentleman prowling about the manor. He says he's looking for a friend of his he thinks might have come this way."

"That's all we need. We might as well sell tickets and open up the manor for visitors. Although, it might help offset the bloody cost of maintenance. So, man, speak up what do you have to say for yourself about trespassing. Be out with it I don't have much time or should I just turn you over to the authorities now?"

"I sorry sir I didn't mean to trespass but I'm looking for a former mate and colleague of mine. The reason I'm looking for the man is… well the bloke proved to be a false lamkin if you know what I mean."

"Okay get on with it who is this man you're looking for. I have to say we haven't seen any strangers around here so I think you might be looking in the wrong place and it's certainly no reason to trespass."

"I followed those men from MI6 and the Americans here. Kelly knew them and I thought they might lead me to him."

"Kelly you say… this is the man you're looking for? No, I can't say as I know anyone by that name," said Sir Bishop as he looked over at Godfrey who moved behind Patty ready to use the knife when suddenly the door to the study opened up and Jonesy came walking in. "Geez what is this, Victoria Station?"

"Chief, I'm sorry I'm still in the manner," said Jonesy as he walked in with his phone in hand. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked over at everyone in the room. "I got turned around looking for the loo. This is a really big house... hey wait a minute I know him. Chief, you're not going to believe who's here with me and... I'm sorry sir what is your name?"

"You idiot this is Sir Bishop the owner of this manor," said Godfrey as he slipped the kitchen knife up his sleeve. "Didn't you see the door was closed?"

"I'm sorry but like I said I was looking for the loo. This gentleman standing next to you is wanted in connection with a murder that happened last night. An agent from MI5 was shot to death and he along with a certain man named Kelly are our prime suspects. I'll take him off your hands," said Jonesy as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You can't arrest him like that. He's got rights and the gentleman is..." Godfrey started to say but Sir Bishop cleared his throat then shook his head.

"What my man is saying is that of course we respect the law and you have every right to take him in for questioning just… well as my man pointed out he has rights too such as to council. I just met this gentleman but he seems like an honest chap. I'll send my solicitor around to get him out of jail as well as pay bail if need be."

"That's rather charitable for someone you say you just met," said Cole as he walked in with everyone coming in behind him. "But since we're talking about a capital offense we'll have to wait until the courts pronounce their decision. Let's take him out to the car he can ride with us back to London. We wouldn't want Sir Bishop accused of harboring a fugitive."

"Certainly not. Just one last thing where might I be able to send my solicitor," said Sir Bishop. "I hope you don't intend to take him to one of those black sites they talk about on the tell where you people work him over. I believe one of the techniques is called water boarding. Your American friends should know all about that." Casey grunted

"No Sir," said Cole as he gave John a look. "He'll be taken back to the SIS building where he'll be questioned. From there we'll make a determination as to what we'll do with him."

"Listen I was there when Kelly shot that man but that was all Kelly's doings not mine. None of us there had anything to do with it..."

"I would advise you to keep quiet until my solicitor talks to you," said Nigel. "Section Chief this man hasn't had his rights read to him so anything he says now you can't use in a court of law."

"We can take care of that right now," said Cole as he nodded to Jonesy. Jonesy took out a little card from his pocket then read from it.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"I think we're done here for now. Let's get everyone together and head back to London. You might tell your solicitor that it's going to take us a couple of hours to get there and no one is going to be able to see him for another hour or so while he's being processed. What I'm saying is he should know he's not going to be able to see his client for a while."

They took Patty out past Godfrey, the Major and Natasha. None of them looked too happy but there was nothing they could do to stop Cole from taking Patty. Cole took him outside and put him in the car.

"Good work Jonesy that was quick thinking. Now step on it we need to get back before they can regroup," said Cole. "Mister we might have just saved your life so you'd better start talking before you end up shanked in the prison yard."

[Little did they know what plot was being hatched as they sped away]

Shortly after Cole left with his prisonerback in the studio there was an emergency war council meeting. Nigel was irate that they had Patty in their hands then had to let him go. He was even more irate that the warehouse hit had been bungled after the Major had assured him it had gone off without a hitch.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish you've gotten me into," said Nigel. "You said that our little Saint Valentine's Day massacre had gone down without any problems now this guy sprouts up. Good thing is he doesn't know who I am. At least that was one thing Kelly did right. But I'm not sure about you Major or your people."

"He didn't mention anything about seeing us at the warehouse when Cole and Casey came in so I don't think…"

"That's it you don't think. Patty, I think is his name, said he followed the MI6 chap and his American friends here. When he saw them with you he thought they might be in on it with you. What does that tell you that he had to have been down at that warehouse and saw you. No, we need to take him out before they get him back to London. After that we'll never reach him in time so any suggestions on how to mend your screw-up?"

"You've got a helicopter I can beat them to London. They'll have to go across the Vauxhall bridge and if I set up a sniper nest in the Saint George wharf tower on the other side. Then I can take him out before they get to the SIS building."

"We can throw them off our trail by leaving a little of Kelly's DNA at the scene as well as his fingerprints on the weapon and shell casings," said Natasha as she walked behind Nigel and started rubbing his shoulders. "Don't worry we'll handle this like we've always done."

"I don't know what I'd do without you darling," said Nigel as he turned and kissed her. "Please be careful while you're out. Major, I'm entrusting you with my most prized possession. I expect Natasha to be brought back unharmed."

"It will be just a short hop down and back. I have to say that idea about implicating Kelly is brilliant. I couldn't have come up with anything as dastardly myself. But are you sure he won't mind?"

"Not where he's at right now," said Natasha. "We need to run by the kitchen before we go to the helicopter and pick up a few things. Do you need to get your weapon prepped or anything?"

"We can grab it on our way out the back door. Why do we need to stop in the kitchen? Do you want to bring something to eat… a basket or snack or something?"

"Let's go with the 'or something'," she said. "Come on I'll show you."

"Godfrey, you need to stay," said Nigel. "We need to have a talk about your outbursts at the most inopportune times. I know you mean well but this has to end right here and now do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry it won't happen again," said Godfrey as he looked down at the floor. The knife he was carrying fell out on the floor. Nigel laughed as he went over and picked it up.

"Oh bloody hell, you are a likeable bugger," said Nigel. "I never can stay mad at you. Just please be more careful in the future and take this knife back to Matilda. She's probably ranting about not being able to find it and trying to skinone of the men outside for stealing it."

"Yes sir, straightaway. Do you want me to tell her to keep dinner warm and serve it when the mistress' returns?"

"Yes please do, then get me a G and T. We need to get everything packed up and ready to move out tomorrow. Tell Matilda we're going to need a basket for the flight. I swear I'll shoot the first customs agent who tries to confiscate it. Our hosts have promised us a cookout and barbecue," said Sir Nigel as he made a disgusted face. "Foods you're supposed to eat with your fingers. Ten thousand years of evolution thrown out the window."

"Maybe you can come down with something... a virus or some sort of malady from the flight over that will make you indisposed."

"I'd like that but it's not possible. We need these people so I have to play nicely but believe me it's not going to be easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day on the water under the sun the girls were beat when they pulled back in. Razhib was yawning too so Chuck let Sarah take the wheel while he jumped ashore and tied off the boat. Once they got the boat taken care of they loaded the girls in the back of their car half asleep. Razhib was trying to fight it off but he was too tired and it wasn't long after they left the port driving back to the Casino that he dozed off too.

"This was a lot of fun Sweetie we should do this again," said Sarah but the look Carina gave her indicated she didn't agree.

"Carina, are you going to tell me you didn't have fun too out on the water," said Chuck as he drove back up the winding hill to the Casino.

"Don't get me wrong it was okay but it was like if a yawn could yawn. I don't see how you guys aren't bored out of your gourds. Nothing personal but after running all over the world fighting bad guys to be reduced to this… it just seems well boring."

"It's not reduced to this but coming home to this, which is nice after what you said… running all over the world fighting bad guys. This is our corner of paradise."

"Chuck's right. I couldn't believe it but this is nice and when we're out fighting those bad guys I keep reminding myself this is what I'm fighting for."

"We're not saying everything here is always coming up daisies or there's always sunshine but it's always nice to come home to even if there are a few rainy days. For the most part it's all good."

"Chuckles, you're risking becoming a cliché," said Carina as they pulled up out front. There waiting for them on the steps was Margo. "Don't look now but I think a storm cloud is about to blow in from Langley. Remember you're still coming with me before you talk to Beckman."

"Chuck... Sarah, Beckman wants you to contact her as soon as you can. She said she's been trying to reach you but couldn't get through..."

"Opts, that might be my fault. I installed a signal jammer on the boat but we won't tell Beckman that. We need to get the girls up to the suite then we'll be down to talk with the General. Razhib might need a little help too. They got a little tired on the boat today but I think everyone had a good time. Well almost everyone," said Chuck as he looked at Carina.

"I need to go call Cole and check in with him too," she said ignoring what Chuck had said. "He was going outside of London with his Chief to interview some muckety-muck but he should be back in the office by now and don't get any ideas. This is official."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" said Chuck as he smiled back at her with Molly in his arms. Molly had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other one just dangled. Sarah tried the get Sam but she broke away running back to the car to grab her medical bag then came back clinging onto it tightly.

"Come on Doctor Bartowski let's get you up in your bed," said Sarah as she picked her up. Sam nuzzled close to her.

"I love you mommy," said Sam into her blouse.

"I love you too sweetie. Now let's get you upstairs," said Sarah. She carried her up watery eyed. This truly was her corner of paradise.

[A few minutes later]

They were down in the dungeon in front of the monitor. The General was sitting at her desk playing with her pen with one eyebrow raised. She didn't look very happy.

"Funny how we tried to reach you all day and couldn't get through. It was almost as if you had your phones turned off. But we know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"General, I can swear in all honesty that my phone was on all day. I don't know maybe it was the cove we anchored in that had bad reception. But we're here now what do you have for us. Is there any word on Ettore?"

"No none. There's no chatter about him anywhere which makes me nervous. But that's not why I'm calling you. The Colonel and your wooly friend will be departing with the Queen's horse and arriving in Lexington, Kentucky in a couple of days. I need you to fly out and arrive there before they get there. There's chatter about a group that goes by the name 'Sons of 1776' who are threatening to disrupt the visit. They are a relatively new group that we know very little about..."

"Do we have any named associates or affiliations that might help us figure out who these people are and what their agenda is?" asked Sarah but Beckman shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no. We're kind of flying by the seat of our pants on this one. Also, the Colonel has reported that there have been some developments in London. An organization whose aim is the liberation of the Island of Man was involved in some suspicious activity. MI6 is monitoring the situation closely."

"But the Island of Man has autonomous rule. Personally, I think their flag is a little bizarre but I don't see what they've got to complain about."

"It's not the whole island but a small faction that wants to establish a kingdom similar to the small kingdoms of Ireland before the Norman invasion. It looks like there are a lot of players on the board and you're going to have to sort them out. There will be a Gala the day the Queen arrives we tried to get you in as guests but that fell through the crack..."

"Let me guess, the Director of the Secret Service dropped the ball," said Sarah. "He did it on purpose because he doesn't want us invading his turf. How so very typical."

"Something like that but we're working on getting you in as a part of the help. It's not ideal but it's the best that we can do at the moment."

"Hold up this Gala is being held where? At the Keeneland horse track?" asked Sarah. The General raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Yes, the Thoroughbred association is hosting it there and it's by invitation only. So, as you can see there's not a lot we can do without raising suspicions and blowing your cover..."

"Don't worry about getting us in as the help. We'll go in as invited guests," said Sarah. "I know how to get us invitations."

"I'm afraid to ask how you intend to get in but I have to know," said Beckman. There was a knock at her door then Roan walked in and waved at them from the monitor.

"How's my favorite spy couple? I heard Colonel shoot 'em up was in it up to his knees," said Roan as he walked over and poured himself a drink. "It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"If you don't want to join him you'll let us get back to work and stop drinking up all my gin. Oh, if you don't mind we're trying to work. Now where were we?"

"You were asking me how I intend to get us invitations for the Gala," said Sarah. Then she paused looking over at Chuck.

"So go on," said Beckman as she glanced over at Roan who was mixing a whole pitcher of Martinis. She gave him a look but he still continued. "So speak up... do you know someone at the track?"

"Well… I don't know anyone but I know Jack does. If I ask him to call his friend I'm sure he can get Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael in. You just have to be sure that the Secret Service doesn't flag us as possible threats which they would do in a heartbeat."

"I will warn their director not to. I had him chewed out by the White house so I don't think he's going to do anything quite as overt as that at least not for a while and not when it could be traced back to him. You two need to watch your backs. Keep me advised about those invitations. If they don't come through, we'll have to go with plan B."

"Roger that General. Will do," said Sarah then the General signed out. "I need to go find Jack and get him to call Billy Bob his bookie. There might be a debt we'll have to settle for Jack before Billy Bob will agree to help."

"If it means I don't have to carry a tray around all night pushing the canapé then let's go for it. But really, he's called Billy Bob? Who names their kid Billy Bob?"

"Who names their kid Chuck? But Billy Bob isn't his real name. His real name is Thaddeus Mayfair McQuire III he just goes by Billy Bob. You know to add a little local color… like a show name."

"He sounds like a character. But if he can get us invitations I don't care what name he goes by," said Chuck as he followed her up.

"Let me handle Jack. You can watch but keep quiet. If Jack figures out there's a horserace involved he'll invite himself. The last thing we want is for Jack to be there and the Crown Jewels go missing."

"That would be a little hard to sell to the General. Okay I'm shutting up... but what was that about nothing about Ettore on the grapevine. I don't know if she's really trying to find him or she's thinking she can last him out. The longer he's out there the more likely he'll do something crazy like try to break Shaw out."

"Chuck, sweetie, head in the game. Let's worry about this mission now. What did I tell you to do?" said Sarah as she stopped and turned around to give him a look. "I'm serious zip it or Jack will know and then we will have a problem in paradise.

"There's Jack over there in the bar but who's that with him? Crap that's Carina. What do you think they could be talking about?"

"Take a guess Chuck I think you can figure it out," said Sarah. She knew exactly what they were talking about. She didn't want Jack to find out about the race so Carina went straight to Jack and told him all about it. "I could strangle her sometimes. Come on let's see what we can salvage."

"Hey what are you guys doing together?" said Sarah as she looked over at Carina who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you, know a little of this and a little of that... nothing major. I see you're done talking with Beckman."

"We're standing here aren't we? So a little of this and a little of that and nothing major... I'm sure," said Sarah but her face said she wasn't buying it. "Jack we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Chuck walked in on Carina and Jack talking. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they'd been chatting about. That was one of the reasons she'd snapped at Chuck. She felt badly about doing it afterwards but both Jack and Carina knew how to punch her buttons. Now it seemed they'd teamed up and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit but she knew she had to tread lightly.

"Hey what are you guys doing together? Jack, I thought you'd be busy in the casino organizing the games for tonight."

"No that's already been worked out in a schedule I put together at the beginning of the month. That means I'm pretty much free to go anywhere that I might be needed. Of course, if you need me that is... so do you need me for anything?"

"I don't know what you've been told but you shouldn't have been," said Sarah as she looked over at Carina who just shrugged her shoulders and played dumb. "This mission could be dangerous and it's high profile. We do need something from you and that is for you to make a call for us to your friend at Keeneland... Billy Bob."

"Oh that's going to be a tough one but anything for my angel. You know I'd do anything for you. I'd even take a bullet for you."

"Well she did shoot you that one time when we were dealing with that Saudi sheik," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "Right… I'm shutting up like I was told."

"A little too late I'd say. Look Jack, we just need you to get us a couple of invitations for the Queen's Gala but that's all we need from you. Jack, I mean it. I don't want to turn around at the buffet table and find you pinching her purse or lifting her necklace."

 **"** That's what you think of your old man, some two-bit thief? Darling, a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con man… A good con man can leave whenever he wants. Remember darling…"

"I know Dad if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. I remember." Jack walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's my angel. You don't need to say anymore of course I'll help you. But you know there is a small debt I still owe Billy Bob that needs to be settled before he'll do anything I ask him."

"Sure no problem," said Chuck. "Just tell me how much it is and we'll arrange payment. What currency would he like it paid in and how would he like it... I'm guessing in all small _non-sequential_ bills?"

"You watch too much TV. It's not money he wants but he'll want proof of life. But like I said anything for my darling," said Jack as he waved for everyone to follow him into his office.

"Does that also include kidnapping and homicide," asked Chuck jokingly but Jack had to stop to think for a moment. "I was only kidding."

"I know but I was going back to my first assessment which was Schnook you watch way too much television," said Jack. He opened his safe and pulled out a wooden box. He opened it and undid a silk cloth that was wrapped about a bottle. "Old Rip Van Winkle 'Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve' 23-Year-Old Kentucky Straight Bourbon. I won this off of him in a poker game but afterwards he had the nerve to accuse me of cheating..."

"Well isn't that strange," said Sarah. "Did you cheat to win that bottle and is that the reason he's mad at you?"

"Is it my fault they found eight aces in the deck afterwards? He still holds it against me and since then he's been upset. Some people can't get over a grudge. If I give this bottle back to him he should help us out..."

"Us? Jack, we talked about this there is no us in this mission. Just make the arrangements and we'll pick up the invitations when we get to Keeneland."

"I'll do my best," said Jack as he took a photo of the bottle then plugged it into an e-mail he sent to Billy Bob. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. His phone started ringing but as he started to answer it Sarah reached over putting the call on speaker.

"This way we can keep everyone honest," she said as Jack pretended to be hurt. But his smile gave him away.

"Schnook, you could learn a thing or two from my Angel," said Jack as they heard a voice hurling insults at him come on the line.

"Jack... no good Burton... you old chicken stealing hen house robbing weasel," said a man with a twang in his voice. "What's this? Are you trying to taunt me with my own bottle of Kentucky's finest?"

"Now control yourself Thaddeus," said Jack. "I have other people hear listening in so we need to watch our language. Two of them are my daughter and her husband. You remember her I showed you her picture."

"I thought you were lying trying to throw me off my game. Little did I know you'd stacked the deck to rob me blind."

"That was never proven. I'm going with we were playing with a bad deck. But you know I've been thinking about you and I feel bad about how things ended..."

"Cut to the chase Jack," said Thaddeus. "You wouldn't be calling me if you didn't want something and taunting me with my bottle just confirms you're up to no good so spit it out. What do you want?"

"I heard the Queen is coming to town and I'm not talking about Latifah. Although I wouldn't mind meeting her," said Jack. Sarah gave him a look. "Right on topic I'd like to get my daughter and her husband invitations to go to the Gala. I know if anyone can make that happen it would be you."

"These invitations are disappearing faster like cold ice tea on a hot summer's day but I probably could lay my hand on a couple... maybe even three," said Thaddeus. Sarah gave Jack an angry look.

"I just need the two for them and I'll send your bottle back to you to seal the deal. How's that Thaddeus? Are we all good now?"

"Not quite... how do I know I can trust you? Once their names are on the list the invitations are just a formality. No, I want you to bring the bottle to me in person or it's no dice. Remember what the Lord giveth the Lord taketh away."

"Okay you drive a hard bargain. It looks like I don't have any other choice but rearrange my busy schedule to come with them. But anything for my angel so go ahead and get me that third invitation. I'll guess we'll make it a day at the races."

"My favorite was a night at the opera," said Thaddeus. "Maybe we can get another card game going with some of these whales in town. But this time we play with my deck."

"We played with your deck last time if you remember," said Jack as they both laughed then he hung up only to find Sarah staring at him with a look that could kill.

"What the heck was that," said Sarah. "You knew he'd ask for you to come along all the time didn't you? Of course you did that's why you played along."

"Now let's all calm down before you get all upset with me you heard him. He wasn't going to come across with the invitations unless I bring this bottle of bourbon with me. I want you to know I'm giving up a lot handing over this bottle. Do you know how much that bottle is worth?"

"I have no idea how much this is worth but the contents that used to be in it was worth about five gran," said Chuck as he held up the bottle. "The seal has been broken then resealed again. But if you look closely you can see that this isn't the original seal."

"Let me see that! What the heck Jack! You were going to send us there with this. What happened to the original contents? Don't tell me you drank it?"

"It was a cold day in winter and there was snow up to..." he started to say but from Sarah's look he knew he was living on borrowed time. "Okay, I won't lie to you. I knew how much it was worth so I had to see if it was worth the asking price. But I have to say it was worth every penny… smooth as silk."

"I just wished you'd saved me a sip," said Carina. Sarah gave her a look. "I'm just saying besides other than Chuckles here no one is going to notice and with what it costs Billy Bob isn't going to try it."

"I'm not going to take the risk," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone. "Hi Hannah this is Chuck. I'm sorry about the time but I need a huge favor. I need a bottle of bourbon delivered to me in Lexington. It's Old Rip Van Winkle 'Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve' 23-Year-Old Kentucky Straight Bourbon. Don't fall over when you see the price. You'll have to take my word I just need it. ... Thanks, I'll tell her you asked about her. Let me get off the phone so you can get back to your dinner." Chuck hung up then put his phone away.

"What did she say? Did she say if she can get it?" said Sarah as she inspected the seal. "This wasn't going to fool anyone."

"She said she'd check with a friend of hers at the liquor exchange and try to get it for us. She also said to say hello to you. I think it's about time we give her a raise for all the work she does for us and the stuff we dump on her at the last minute."

"You're right we should. So, Jack, we leave tomorrow and I've got the perfect job for you on this mission. Someone is going to need to look after Bunny and Sam while we're in Keeneland and you just volunteered. If you need help you can always ask Carina."

"What did I do?" said Carina as she tried to play it off. "I'm going to be busy too so don't count too much on me…"

"Don't give me that innocent look. You know what you did or do you want to call Cole back and tell him he's on his own we're not coming."

"But what about Beckman? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her to pack sand and if you don't think I won't just try me. You need us we don't need you and I certainly don't need you going behind my back and setting up landmines for me."

"Geez, Sarah what's gotten into you," said Carina but she could tell Sarah was serious. "Okay, okay I'll help out if you'll take a chill pill. You used to be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and the rest drove back towards London with Patty in their car but he wasn't giving much information. The drive was long and the traffic heavy so it was taking them longer than expected. Cole called Sir Reginald as soon as they left the estate. He didn't want Sir Bishop to try to make an end run on him. At least not without him calling in and explaining everything to his boss so he wouldn't be blindsided by the Home Minister.

"Yes sir, I'll call you as soon as we pull into the SIS building," said Cole. "If you can have people to meet us there then we can get on with it."

"Hey, wait a minute what do you mean get on with it," said Patty as Cole hung up and put away his phone. "I don't know nothing. I just worked for Kelly like Sean did. Believe it or not he was my mate and we got on together. Listen you have to believe me. Kelly handed Sean that pistol first and told him to shoot me and you know what? He did. He took that bloody pistol, pointed it at me then he says he's sorry and he pulled the trigger…"

"But it didn't go off," said Casey. "Because if it had you wouldn't be here right now. I'm guessing it was some sort of trick to out their guy but you didn't expect him to pull the trigger. I bet you needed a new pair of pants when he did. Am I getting close?"

"Something like that. But that was all Kelly's idea. He wanted to out him in front of everyone. Why I don't know. You'll have to ask Kelly."

"Convenient since Kelly was killed in that warehouse explosion earlier. There's no one around to corroborate your story."

"What do you mean he died in that warehouse explosion? No, he didn't. I was about to go inside when one of the guys called me to ask me where I was and if Kelly was with me. Kelly was the one who called and got everyone together there. Our cell was being shut down and we were getting our walking papers or that's what we thought. But like I said one of the guys inside called me and I was talking to him when the place exploded. I did the only thing I could do and that was drive off. I got the heck out of there as fast as I could."

"Wait a minute you were in an old Ford Escort," said Morgan. "I forgot I took down the license plate number of a vehicle that left in a hurry. That was you then."

"Geez, Grimes anything else you want to share with the class that you forgot? It would've been nice to have had that earlier so we could've… I don't know do something silly like put out an APB and have the police pull this perp over."

"Hey watch the name calling. I'm right here and I'm a liberation soldier not your common criminal and the police did… well I was already stopped so technically they didn't pull me over. But they did check me out and my car." Casey was just shaking his head in dismay.

"So you went to the pub where they pick me up," said Cole as he looked back at Patty in the back between Casey and Morgan. He nodded.

"Yeah, Sean and I used to come with Kelly there. He went on to meet his contact and we'd wait for him. He was usually gone for never more than an hour or two at a time. In the meantime, we'd hang out at the pub grab a bite to eat and drink… a lot of drinking. Sean loved to pay for rounds and I loved to drink so he made the perfect partnership."

"So, let me get this straight the only reason you went to the Bishop's estate was because you were following us?"

"Yeah that's right, but once I got there I noticed something. That man that was with you in the black paramilitary getup I think they called him Major. Well, I saw people dressed like him going and coming in and out of the warehouse before and after the explosion. That was why when I saw him with you guys I thought you were in on it together. I just hope you catch Kelly that rat fink got my mates killed."

"If we're right Kelly's already been dealt with if that's any consolation," said Cole as they started driving over the Thames on the Vauxhall bridge.

"If he got his then I'm…" Patty didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The windshield shattered and his head jerked back as blood and brain tissue sprayed Casey and Morgan. The bullet continued out the back windshield striking the pavement. Jonesy swerved as he tried to regain control then stopped sideways on the bridge.

"Where are you," said Casey as he looked around for the sniper's nest as Cole and Jonesy looked after Patty but there was nothing that could be done.

"Grimes on me," yelled Casey as he began to run across the bridge. "Over there on the third floor. There's a window open."

"John, slow down what are we doing? Are you trying to get us killed? The man is a cold-blooded killer and he's just proven that."

"And who do you think I am, the Easter Bunny," said John as he leaped over some metal stanchions then kicked in the front door. "Come on Morgan try to keep up we're almost there."

"Next time I expect oxygen," said Morgan as he ran after Casey wheezing and holding his side. Up they went running up the stairs. "Yes, why not, let's get a little cardio in too. John, are we there yet?"

"Shush, keep it down and stop your whining. If you're going to have a heart attack try to have it silently," said John. He backed away from the door then kicked it in. "Hands in the air," he yelled but a quick look around the room revealed it was empty. The window was open and on a table was a Dragunov, a Russian made sniper rifle.

"They're gone John. I guess whoever was here cleared out after taking the shot," said Morgan. But Casey wasn't letting this go he was mad and was still covered in… well Patty. He ran to the window and leaned out. Below he saw what looked like two people jumping on a speedboat then sailing up the Thames like they were fleeing the scene.

"Oh you're not getting away that easily from me. There's hell to pay," said John. He grabbed the sniper rifle cocked the bolt discharging the empty brass casing. It made a metallic ping as it hit the floor while housing the life cartridge. He wrapped the sling around this arm to help steady it then leaned out of the window.

"Eat lead," he said as he squeezed off a round. He saw one of the people in the boat drop to the deck but it continued on speeding away out of range.

"Well one person on that boat won't get over that anytime soon," said Casey as he came back in the window and set the weapon down.

"John, I don't want to rain on your parade but are you sure the people in that boat were the perps from here and you didn't just take out an innocent civilian?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why would innocent people be running away? They were perps I'm sure of it… besides they had a boat waiting."

"Okay the boat waiting kind of makes me feel better but John, normal people run away from gunfire… they don't hang around and they certainly don't go running towards it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A couple of hours before]

Out of the night a boat sailed up the Thames pulling up under Saint George docks below the warehouse. The pilot cut the engine then used the current to bring the boat next to the quay wall where he tied the boat off. A man and women disembarked then made their way up in the warehouse building carrying a guitar case. Once they got to the floor they looked for a room that they could use to give them the best angle and view.

"Here we go," said the Major as he sat the case down then went to the window to look out. While he was looking out Natasha took the Dragunov out of the case and quickly assembled it.

"There you go," she said as she handed him the weapon. "Maybe you want to look it over and make sure I assembled it correctly."

"Impressive," he said as he looked it over. He housed the clip then cocked the bolt clambering the first round. "Where did you learn to handle weapons? I don't think that's a subject they cover in boarding school."

"You're not the only Afrikaner here but I'm one by birth. I grew up around weapons and down there… well there was always something to shoot."

"I know what you mean. After a while you don't even think anything about it but if you did you'd realize it's easier in the long run. No wasting words or breath and your problem goes away forever. All with less than two pounds of pressure."

"I knew we were kindred souls as soon as I met you. Kelly was such a bore and dull to boot. Someone would've taken him out sooner or later."

"But I doubt if that someone would've chopped him up and put him in their fridge," said the Major as they laughed. Suddenly his phone range. "Okay they're where exactly? … Good they'll be here any moment," he said to her as he got behind the rifle and looked through the scope screening vehicles crossing the bridge.

"I'm using those flags to gauge my wind direction and speed. I'm timing the traffic crossing the bridge by the pedestrian railing. Here they come now," said the Major. "Okay I see them and now bang," he said as he fired the round. "Target's down let's get out of here."

"Okay but first things first," said Natasha as she took out of her bag some things she'd brought with her. She wanted to leave a few Easter eggs behinds. She left a little blood around a rusty nail along with a few strains of hair where the Major shot from. As she planted evidence the Major took tape with Kelly's fingerprints on it and put them on the Dragunov after wiping his off.

"Come on we need to go," said the Major as they ran out into the hall but as they did they heard Casey and Morgan running up. "Crap, I should've known the Colonel would've been on us. Come on we can take the other stairwell down."

They ran down the stairwell and didn't look back. Casey was up in the sniper nest so they thought he'd be busy looking around too busy to think about them so it was now or never. They leaped onto the boat and started to pull away thinking they'd made their escape.

"Well we that's one loose end taken care of," said Natasha. The Major looked back at her the wind blowing through her coal black hair as he opened up the throttle to make their getaway.

"I have to say I expected more out of the Colonel. He kind let me down but maybe his reputation is all hype. You know people like to brag about their exploits and exaggerate… like a big fishing story.

"I don't think they're exaggerated," said Natasha as she held up her hand covered in blood then collapsed on the deck.

"Natasha!" yelled Moore. He looked back up at the warehouse and thought he saw Casey in the window. What he saw if he saw him didn't matter. There were only a handful of men that could've made that shot and the Colonel was one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Slowly Natasha opened her eyes slowly she looked around the room she found herself in. Much to her amazement she was back in her bed in her darkened room but when she tried to sit up her shoulder ached. She had a taste of metal in her mouth and she noticed she had an IV in her right arm. From the voices she heard outside her room, her husband was quite angry with someone and she was afraid it was Eaghan.

"Dear, can you stop making that dreadful racket outside my door and get in here with the Major. How did I get here and what the bloody heck happened?" The doors slid open and the men entered

"Sorry my love," said Nigel as he came in with the Major. "I'm sorry if we woke you. The medic gave you a sedative which has apparently worn off."

"Major what happened? The last thing I remember we were leaving by speedboat down the Thames after making our getaway."

"The Major thinks it was that bloody American. That he picked up the rifle you two used to tie up our loose end with and used turned it against you two."

"So that's why my shoulder hurts like holy heck. I was shot… Now isn't that queer… somehow I thought it would hurt more."

"Strange? A little more right center mass and you wouldn't be around to joke about it. Major, I told you to take care of my wife and she comes back like this."

"Now, now love the Major did the best he could do. You know you sound like he took out the Bentley then dinged it up then brought it back. How were we to know the Colonel would go full out John Wayne on us. Have you been able to find out how things are going down at MI6? I bet they're going crazy."

"Our Solicitor called and said people started giving him the run around when he asked to speak to his client. In the end he was sent home and told to come back in the morning."

"I bet they're falling all over themselves down there trying to figure out what happened and what went wrong."

"I agitate the pot a little by calling the Home Secretary and asking him to look in on this Patty chap. I can hear him ranting now when he finds out Patty is no more. Too bad we can't see this it would be comical. But this hasn't changed anything we're still leaving as scheduled. We have to our arrangements have already been made and people will be waiting."

"Well then I should try to get some sleep and regain my strength. But Love don't blame the Major he did a bang up job in London. I bet in the morning if you call your friend the Home Minister he'll confirm that the police are looking for Kelly as their prime suspect and as we leave they'll be chasing their tail."

"You know you did give me quite the start on the boat when you collapsed. Luck would have it that your wound was a through and through so I stabilized you by applying a tourniquet then I stopped the bleeding as best as I could before getting you back to the chopper. Fortunately, I keep a plasma supply with me when I'm on a mission where myself or one of my team might be injured. I set up the IV as we brought you back here where my medic took over."

"Well tell your medic I appreciate everything he did for me. See darling, the Major did everything he could and I'm fine so let's put this incident in our past and move forward. So now if you boys don't mind that sedative is starting to make me sleepy. Just one last thing no more arguing and on that good night."

Sir Bishop and the Major moved from upstairs in Lady Natasha's bedroom to downstairs in his study. As soon as they walked in he poured them both a drink. He handed the Major a glass then he went and sat down behind his desk.

"Major, I'm sorry if I've come across as being… well unjust in yelling at you over what has happened. The truth is I'm just as much to blame. I shouldn't have let her go along with you…"

"Sir if I might speak," said the Major. Nigel motioned for him to continue. "Thank you… If I were you I wouldn't blame myself. The Lady is headstrong and I don't think she would've listened to you if you'd told her not to come with me."

"It seems in the short time you two were together you've gotten to know her very well… And yes you're right I probably wouldn't have been able to stop her. Now tell me about this Colonel chap. I think he needs to be taught a lesson. I mean who does he think he is coming here and shooting a lady."

"What do you want me to do? Just say the word and I'll take some men and go pay him a visit? We could tune him up a bit. I know Marvin would love a rematch."

"As much as I'd like that we don't have the time. I can't afford for anything to take our eyes off our objective. There will be time for payback later. I don't think we've seen the last of the Colonel but there will be a day of reckoning and on that you can bank on."

"Yes sir I look forward to it. I need to go check on my men and make sure they're all tucked in for the night. We wouldn't want any of them to get lost or go wondering off."

"No we wouldn't. You need to have your men packed up tomorrow ready to move out. We're thanking a private charter to the colonies."

"Were you able to lay your hands on all the supplies I asked you to get? If not we might be able to round something up here but customs is always a question mark."

"Don't worry, yes, I've been in touch with a local chap who works with a group of anarchists and he assures me everything will be ready on the farm. These fellows and their strange names. They sound like something out of the "Dukes of Hazard."

"Why what is his name?"

"Billy Bob, if you can believe that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Vauxhall things were going crazy. Police, MI6 and 5 were all over the bridge and the warehouse. They all had their respective CSI people combing over the place and they were far from working together. Each unit had their feudal lords they reported back to and each was looking for the big prize as they were working Sir Reginald pulled Cole and Casey over to the side.

"Okay I get what happened. I don't like it but I get it. You had the man yet somehow these people knew you had him and set up this ambush."

"In a nutshell that's what happened. I don't know how they knew but one quick guess is Sir Bishop called ahead and warned them."

"There you go with Sir Bishop again. I don't like him either but I need some hard facts to go on. A smoking gun if I point my finger at him I'd better be able to back up my accusations or look for a new job. The Home Secretary will argue that it could be just as easy that we have a mole in our midst and he'll remind the PM what a fine upstanding citizen Sir Bishop is."

"I know but my man heard outside his study room door that he's planning on leaving tomorrow with his paramilitary guards… Patty told us people dressed like the Major in tactical gear were responsible for the warehouse massacre."

"So that doesn't mean Bishop's a part of this Free Island of Man movement. Okay he does have the ego but I still need proof. And so what if this Major dresses the same as this wet team. Tactical dress isn't exactly a fashion statement. That brings us to you Colonel. I have my people combing the river backs looking for that speedboat but nothing yet. Are you sure they were involved in this?"

"What are you trying to say that I fired on unarmed civilians as they tried to flee a crime scene," said Casey as he looked over at Morgan. Grimes held his hand up and shook his head.

"Well there's no need in beating around the bush with this then. Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking. You said yourself you leaned out the window. It was dark you couldn't make out who there were but you could see well enough to center one of them as they fled. Isn't that your statement?"

"Yes, it is, so what about it? I leaned out the window and took the shot so what? What was I supposed to do let them go?"

"How do you know they were involved for sure? When you arrived there was no one in the room. You and your partner both say it was empty. The only thing that you know for sure is these people were fleeing the scene then in your own words 'you took the shot'."

"Yes, so what? I did what had to be done and I'm not sorry I did it. When you find the boat and the perp you will see I'm right."

"I hope you're right because someone leaked this to MI5 now they… the Home Secretary, wants to know why I authorized a foreign agent to carry firearms in country and to use them. Colonel might I suggest you modify your story a little and say you were firing at the boat to try to disable it. But instead of hitting it one of the people moved and got hit. Take it from me Colonel that would be a little more palatable than you playing the equivalent of Nintendo Duck Hunt on the Thames. You do realize you can be held criminally liable?"

"I stand by my actions," said Casey. "You'll find out that I was justified in my actions and if you don't mind I'd like to go someplace and wash Patty off me."

"Colonel remember pride goeth before the fall," said Sir Reginald as Casey and Morgan walked off looking for Jonesy so he could get them a ride back to the barge.

"I'm going to have to talk to Diane about her man. She may not like this but I'm going to ship him back to where he came with the Stable Master. He'll be leaving tomorrow to make sure everything is ready at the other end to receive her majesty's horse and make sure the stable that will be housing him is up to snuff."

"But her majesty won't be leaving for a couple more days. Is that when I need to have my men ready to roll out or do you want me to send someone along with the Stable Master?"

"We really should have one of our own with them… okay send a man along with them. I know this is micro managing but that Agent Jones man of yours seems Johnny on the spot. I have to say he's impressed me. Why don't you send him? He also seems to get on with the Yanks which could be a plus over there."

"You're right that is micro managing but he's the guy I was going to choose anyway. I'll notify Casey and Jonesy," said Cole as his phone rang. Cole checked the number before answering

"It's out lab guys," said Cole. Sir Reginald waved for him to answer it. "Chief Barker, what do you have for me. … right are we sure about that? … Okay write it up and send it to my desk I'll walk it up," said Cole as he hung up.

"Well I can save you the wear on the soles of your shoes. You don't have to walk up you can just tell me now. What did they find?"

"They found Kelly's fingerprints on the weapon and on the brass casing and they overheard MI5 say they found tissue and hair samples. In a bit the Home Secretary will call you saying we let Kelly slip through out finger tips again."

"And I'm supposed to be happy with that?" said Sir Reginald as Cole smiled at him the cat who ate the canary. "What else is there you're not telling me?"

"Lab says they found Kelly's right index finger on the trigger of the Dragunov and that tells me Kelly didn't shoot the rifle. It confirms my theory that Kelly's dead and someone is trying to frame him."

"Do you mind backing that up a little then coming at me with that again? How does us finding his fingerprint on the murder weapon prove he didn't shoot it? If anything it seems to point to something different."

"Normally yes but I saw Kelly in the pub. He went up to the bartender and asked for the keys to the loo. The barkeep tossed them to him and he caught them with his left hand. I think if we check we'll find out that Kelly was a lefty and that means…"

"Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make us think that Kelly was the shooter but why? Because they've gotten rid of him."

"And while we're spinning our tires looking for a dead man that is probably potting soil somewhere the real culprit walks around among us or fly out with their private army. You know who I like for this."

"I know but without solid proof there's nothing that can be done. Go get me something I can use and I'll lead the charge across the green." As they were talking Sir Reginald got a call from the Port of London Authority.

"This is the PLA. This might be about our missing boat. Good Lord please don't let it be a pleasure craft that's all I need," said Sir Reginald as he answered. "Yes, this is he. Yes, I'm the one who put the bollo out on a speedboat. … I realize speedboat is rather generic but that's what I've got. I was hoping when it was found something odd might make it stick out. … That's odd enough for me. Where'd you find it? … Very good I'd like to send some people over to take a look. Please hold it until we can get there. … I appreciate the cooperation," said Sir Reginald as he hung up.

"Sounds like the PLA came through but I can't tell if that's good or bad. Did they find our perp's body onboard and if they did was it Kelly?"

"Well it's rather ambivalent as it turns out. They found a speedboat a few miles upstream but it's been torched. That's how they found it from the flames. They put out the fire but I'm afraid all that's left it a burnt hull. The PLA contacted the owner who thought it was tied up near where it was found but there doesn't seemed to have been anyone onboard."

"I'll send out people up to impound what's left of it and have it brought into our lab for examination. You know whoever is behind this they're really starting to get on my nerves."

"I know what you mean. They always seem to be one step ahead and that doesn't make me feel happy with her majesty's coming up trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy was running Casey and Morgan back to the barge, it had been a long day. But somehow Casey felt they'd managed to come full circle from shoveling out stables to ending up waist deep in it now. This was quickly becoming his mission from hell. They were driving along in silence as Morgan's stomach began to growl. Casey looked over at him Morgan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jonesy is there someplace to stop so we can grab some fish and chips to go. We left the Mews before we had a chance to eat lunch."

"Sure, I know a chippy nearby we can stop at on our way. They cook them up fresh while you wait so there's nothing sitting around under a hot lamp all day to get dried out."

"That sounds like our place," said Casey. "Grimes tell your stomach something is about to go into it. That should make it happy and when we get back you should call Alex. I'm sure she'll want to hear about our exploits today."

"What shoveling manure? I guess it's not that much different from running the Buy More. Instead of being fed it figuratively I got to actually go hands on… well you know what I mean. Hey I just want you to know back there about telling you that you shot… well I want you to know I didn't say a word to… well Sir Reginald. He came up with that on his own."

"You know why I'm sure I shot the right person?" Morgan looked at John then shook his head. "Because when you're out in the field you don't have time to question yourself. You act and react there's no time to think about what is or isn't politically correct. You just do the best you can do and let the pieces fall where they may."

"It seems that's a good way of ending up in what we were shoveling this morning," said Morgan as they pulled up at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. "Are you sure about this place? I'd hate to catch something?"

"They also have beer on tap while we wait and that special apple juice you like," said Jonesy. All three of them walked in and they placed their orders to go but got drinks while they waited. As they sat and drank they noticed people coming and going regularly.

"Wow this place has a good clientele," said Morgan. "That many people coming here makes me feel better about our orders. With this many people eating here you can't go wrong."

"Those were people who called ahead. That's why they're picking up their orders before us. I heard what the Colonel said and he's right. Sometimes you've just got to go with it. I think I truly realized that when we went into that warehouse without back up. Had we waited around we wouldn't have found out what had really happened inside."

"Nor would we have confirmed that that Major at that big wig's estate was responsible. Remember we picked up those shell casings… Russian military grade ammunition I said. Well when they drew down on us after the fight did you notice the weapons they pulled out… MP-443 Grach and other Russian made handguns. I say the 47s and 74s are locked away in their armory."

"We should tell the Boss he'd have something to take to Sir Reginald," said Jonesy as they were called over for their orders.

"The only way they'll move against Bishop is if he were caught with a smoking gun in his hand and that would depend on who he shot. If he shot me they might even give him a medal." As they were talking Casey's phone rang it was Cole.

"Here's your boss now. We were just talking about you. … Of course only the best. Who do you think we are? The type that talk behind your back. … Really, tomorrow evening. Sure, we'll be ready. You want to talk to Jonesy? He's standing right here with us," said Casey. Jonesy made a face.

"Hey one thing before you talk to him don't get mad at him for stopping. Morgan's stomach was growling so loudly is was stop and get something to eat or put him in the zoo. … I voted for the zoo. Jonesy was the one that knew this place that sells fish and chips. That was the only thing that saved Morgan from a life behind monkey bars. Okay I'll put him on," said John as he handed Jonesy his phone.

"What was that? Monkey bars?" said Morgan. "Okay out with it what's up with Cole? Don't tell me we're back in the doghouse again? What happened they found the boat and you took out someone from the Royal family? Or maybe a Duke or Baron… even an Earl… like my name is Earl."

"Sometimes I tell myself you've touched bottom now and there's nothing more idiotic or stupid you could say or do then you surprise me by hitting a new all-time low. No, none of that happened; however, if you think about it we're being run out of town on a rail."

"What do you mean by that," said Morgan. Jonesy came back with Casey's phone in hand and gave it back to him.

"It looks like I'm coming with you guys tomorrow. I need to stop by Q tomorrow to be outfitted for the mission. What are they going to give me a machine gun hidden in a pitch fork or a knife in the tip of my wellies. I can see this is just going to be peaches and cream. Well what do they say about no good deed ever goes unpunished."

"I hear you brother. Do I ever hear you," said Casey. Morgan was totally confused at this point and had no idea what was going on.

"Enough with the crying in your beer," said Morgan. "Can one of you sad sacks tell me where we're going and what we're doing?"

"Our departure date's been moved up. We're going with the advance party to Keeneland tomorrow to scout out the place before the Queen leaves. They want the horse on site before hand to get over jetlag and to break in the track."

"That sounds easy enough. So we get to look around and see what's up. Maybe we can get some good leads and make this visit go off without a hitch."

"The only 'looking around' we'll be doing is making sure we don't hit each other when we're mucking out the stalls. They aren't taking any other hands."

"That's not right," said Morgan as he got red in his face which either meant he was angry or he'd had too much hard cider. "Who came up with that bright idea? Don't tell me Sir Reginald is pissed at us now too."

"Too? There are others? But no, it's not him. I'll give you a clue. He's friends with Sir Bishop and they met today then after we left Sir Bishop called him. Then somehow he knew about the shooting and guess what that got us?"

"Mucking out stables on two continents."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

It was a long day so Chuck and Sarah decided to turn in after they said their goodbyes to everyone. It wasn't easy to say goodbye. They always seem like they blew in then blew out and time... well time stands still for no one. Molly was getting about the age to think about boys and Sarah was sure she had her eye on one. But Razhib more an old man than a boy thought of Molly like a sister and any boy that came by would have to pass his muster.

"I'm beat we can get up early and finish packing tomorrow morning. Life was easier when I lived out of a suitcase."

"What's this I'm hearing? Are you having regrets," said Chuck as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"No... no regrets. I wouldn't change any of this for the world. But trying to keep a bag packed for myself, Sam and Bunny is getting to be a little too much."

"What can I do to help you," said Chuck. She felt his breath on her neck and his warmth of his embrace.

"Just promise me you'll always be you. You'll always be Chuck Bartowski... my Chuck. That's all I want nothing else matters."

"That I can do. You know we're going to have to keep an eye on Jack as well as the mission when we get there."

"Please don't remind me. Somehow I think he and Carina orchestrated that whole... I want to say fiasco but maybe incident is better. I can't help but think we where ambushed. Is it bad of me to think that?"

"No, I don' think so considering who we're talking about and yes, I think we were. He had to have known that one of us would've looked at that bottle to double check it."

"I've seen Jack's handy work when it comes to reproductions and copies. That seal wasn't his best effort. So he intended for us to replace the bottle all along or he wanted to tick off Thaddeus even more. Jack's told me stories about him and according to Jack he's got a darkside."

"I'm going with calling him Billy Bob... it lends a little more local color, But I hear what you're saying," said Chuck but he caught Sarah's look. "Sorry but does one exclude the other. Maybe Jack was ready either way the coin fell. He might've realized Billy Bob would want a rematch then piss him off before the game started which would throw Billy Bob off and give him an advantage. He might've realized after talking to Carina that this was his opportunity to get us to replace the bottle and to horn his way into the Gala. This brings us back to the poker match that Billy Bob is organizing and the whales he made reference to."

"As long as those whales don't have titles like Baron, Earl or Duke in front of their names. That would be all we need. Beckman would have a fit."

"So if my name is Earl I'd be off limits," said Chuck as he laughed. Sarah just shook her head then turned around to him.

"Only you or Morgan would come up with that and before you say it. Yes, Thaddeus said w.h.a.l.e.s not W.a.l.e.s as the Duke of. That really would set people off on both sides of the Atlantic."

"You know the person you have to thank for this dilemma is your BFF Carina. If anything she helped set you up."

"I know but I can't blame her. We used to pull tricks on each other when we were in the CAT squad..."

"I think if I were you I'd watch my word choices," said Chuck but Sarah looked at him puzzled. "Did you hear what you said?"

"Yes and so what? Don't tell me this is like that thing you tried to explain to me about the sock on the doorknob. You never really explained that to me well."

"You're right, I didn't and one of these days I will but getting back to going to sleep. Tomorrow will be here earlier that we want it to. Are you sure you don't want to ask Emma if she wants to come along with Molly?"

"No, Molly's missed enough school as it is. I don't want to drag mom all over the world behind us. Didn't you see how tired she got? I wish she lived closer to us but this is their home now and I can't up root her for my convenience."

"Are you sure this isn't because somewhere deep down you still hope your parents will eventually get together and by them staying here you hope that sooner or later that will happen."

"I don't know... maybe. I mean what kid doesn't want their parents to be together. It's only natural but I have no illusions. If it happens it happens and if it doesn't then it just wasn't meant to be."

"Well I do and that is you're meant to be with me. That's not changing and I have a piece of paper signed by both parties involved that says that it won't."

"Forever and ever from this day forward," said Sarah as she smiled and kissed him. But he could see there was mischief behind that smile. "How sleepy are you?"

"I don't know not very and judging from that look in your eyes we're not going to get much," said Chuck as he smiled back.

"Why do you need a lot of sleep? Mom's keeping Bunny for the night so we can take our time packing."

"I was thinking about doing some unpacking or unwrapping as the case may be," said Chuck as he switched off the light.

"So what is that you heard me say? And I still don't understand this thing with the sock on the doorknob."

"That's not important right now. Just come here," said Chuck. What followed afterwards was Sarah giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Lexington, Kentucky a caravan of black SUVs drove back a country road. They turned off onto a gravel road then took it back as far as the road led then switched off on a dirt road that took them to an old farm house next to a barn. The vehicles pulled up outside and men got out. The first wave setting up a defensive position outside and others sent drones in the sky to make sure they weren't followed. Finally after getting the all clean a group of men in business suits got out and went into the farm house.

"LeRoy can you make sure our people are properly taken care of. We pride ourselves on providing good Southern hospitality to our guests."

"Yes sir Mr. Mayfair, rightaway," said the man as he started over to get things ready. But his boss stopped him.

"LeRoy please call me Billy Bob. You know how I feel about that name. I think my daddy gave me that only to piss me off and he did a good job like everything else he did. Break out the good stuff we want to impress these gents that we're civilized down here." Billy Bob didn't wait to hear the answer he went straight into the sitting room where his guests were gathered.

"Well we're all here like you asked us to be," said the one man in a Georgio Armani suit as the others all grunted in agreement. "We're taking a big risk all being seen here like this together. This is unpresidented for the brotherhood."

"I know and I appreciate this turn out. But it was necessary so we can all have this powwow together to hash out a combined strategy. I have two items of business. The first one being is I need three invitations for the Gala. I got a call from Big Jack Burton. I don't remember if any of you people remember him from way back when he was here before…"

"Wait a minute I remember him," said one of the men sitting around the table. "Wasn't he that tall weed of man who blew through here and took you to the cleaners?"

"That right," said another man. "I remember him too. I swear you couldn't speak English for a week after he left. So you want to get him invitations why? Wasn't being take to the cleaners once enough for you?"

"Funny, very funny but no it's nothing like that. I need the invitations to get him here then I plan on killing him. I want to prove once and for all cheaters never win…"

"You mean unless you're the one doing the cheating. But it's no skin off our teeth and everyone at the Gala is going to die anyway. So there are three more victims nothing is going to stop the sons of 1776 from getting our revenge."

.

"So I've got my three invitations," asked Billy Bob as his man went around the table setting out glasses then LeRoy passed by and filled them with bourbon.

"You said there were two items of business you want to bring before us. This is the first one now what's the second one?"

"I realize this is our moment to get our revenge on the crown for abandoning us after Yorktown but I've been in contact with another organization that has similar aims and they wish to help us obtain ours. What do they say about the enemy of my enemy."

"What is this person proposing? Some sort of joint operation with our men or does this individual only wish to finance our operation?"

"He's asked to address us in person tomorrow. I can vouch for him as being serious and intent on action. I would recommend we hear him out and if we don't like him we can kill him then feed him to the hogs."

"Does he realize this?" asked one of the men. Billy Bob nodded. "And he's still willing to come here to talk with us? You realize no one knows who we are that this fellowship exists. And that was done for a reason."

"Yes, I know but let me explain. His goal is the complete liberation of the Island of Man.. that's in the Irish Sea located between England and Ireland. Our similarities are more than our differences but we need to hear this from him."

"Well I for one am interested," said one of the men at the table. But his sentiment was hardly universally accepted around the table.

"We've survived so far by being anonymous moving behind the scenes. I'm not comfortable with letting some stranger come here and seeing who we are even if he does have some posh accent. If he wants to come here okay but he talks to us through remote access. We'll make it mutual we can't see him and he can't see us. I think that will keep both sides feeling safe and with the added benefit of us not having to kill him if our talks don't go anywhere."

"Then I'll make the arrangements," said Billy Bob. "I'm sure he'll be please at the idea of being able address us…"

"Especailly since we won't have to kill him after the meeting. I have one thing to ask though. Billy Bob you never do anything for nothing. What's your cut in this?"

"Who me? You've got me all wrong I'm the kind of guy who likes helping his fellow man out of the pure kindness in my heart."

"What heart? All you've got is a billfold so out with it or our decisions can be reversed. What are you getting out of this?"

"Well the bourbon you're drinking is an old family receipe. If this goes down and the Island of Man becomes a feudal state. You're looking at the man who's going to be granted the whisky market. I will take my receipe and make it there then sell it all over the world. Best of all in a feudal state I don't have to pay my workers anything and they can't protest or strike."

"We expect this council be remembered and shared in any profits that might be gained by our decisions. To put it clearly we expect a cut."

"But first we have to make sure there's something to get a cut of. Let Sir Bishop come and talk to the full council then we can go from there."

"Sic semper tyrannis," said one of the men at the table as he raised his glass and the rest drank to his toast. After that they broke up into small groups talking about Billy Bob's proposal and current affairs. As they were talking a man walked in and handed their host a piece of paper. He pulled out his reading glass as everyone in the room got quiet.

"It's nothing," said Billy Bob. "It's just that the Gala has been moved to the last day of the Queens visit. Which is actually better for us because this way we have more time to prepare."

A little while later everyone said their goodbyes then they filed back out into their vehicles. The same way they came in they left leaving just Billy Bob and his people at the farm house to clean.

"LeRoy, I don't like the fact that they've moved the date of the Gala," said Billy Bob. He caught the look on his man's face. "I know what I told them but those men are like deer if they thought something was amiss they'd go running off looking for cover and run right into the mouth of a bear. Contact our people and see if they can find out what's going on. Maybe it's just a scheduling problem like we were told but I want to be sure. I'm too close to becoming the Baron of Booze for something to screw this up."

"I'll go put feelers out and see what I can find out," said LeRoy as he smiled at Billy Bob.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you looking at me like that? You like the title I made up… the Baron of Booze?"

"Yeah but if you use that… well Billy Bob just doesn't cut it. You should go back to your given name Thaddeus Mayfair the third."

"You're right is does have a better ring to it. Maybe daddy knew what he was doing all along. But there won't be a baron of booze if we don't get this conspiracy off the ground. Go get me that intel. What time is it?" he said as he looked at his watch. I need to wait a bit then I can call London and tell Sir Bishop what just went down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane came to work early and when she walked in she found her Major there standing with the morning brief book in his hand. One look at him and she realized it was useless to say good morning because it wasn't going to be. Before he could say anything like good day she raised her hand for him to wait.

"Good Morning Connie, it looks like you need to hold my calls for a little while," she said as she walked back got herself a cup of coffee then waved for her Major to follow her inside. "So what do you have that's going to ruin my day."

"It's Sir Reginald Ma'am. He's shipped Colonel Casey and Agent Grimes back to us. He made a unilateral decision and put them on a charter plane headed for Lexington, Kentucky."

"Something must've happened for him to do something like that. I want you to try to raise the Colonel for me before I talk with Sir Reginald…"

"That may not be possible," said Connie as she stood in the doorway. "I've got the Chief of MI6 on line one for you. He says it's urgent."

"Why does everything seem to be urgent these days? Can't someone for once just call and say I'm calling just to say hello, everything is peachy."

"With all due respect Ma'am. It's because if they did you'd probably drop kick them into the next state for wasting you time."

"That's probably true but I still want to talk to the Colonel so as soon as I'm done with MI6. Try to get him on the horn but now patch Sir Reginald in," said Diane. "Major, hang around I want you to listen in." As they were talking her monitor flickered then Sir Reginald came on the screen.

"Good morning Diane. You look as lovely as always," said Sir Reginald as he laid the flattery on thick. But the General wasn't having it.

"Good morning or afternoon," said Diane. "You can hold the compliments and tell me what's going on? Why are my men being returned to sender? I thought we agreed they'd spend some time with you then come over with the Queen's party."

"Well they are in a sort of way. You see they are on the way over with the advance party to look over the site where her Majesty will be staying and keeping her horse. Lord Nelson requires a lot of upkeep and maintenance."

"I'm sure he does but that doesn't answer the question. Why are they on the flight over now and not with the Royal party. Look Reggie I've got you and the Secret Service trying to feed me crap. If I were a mushroom I'd be happy but I'm not. Spit it out or so help me I'll go to the White house and tell the President I can't guarantee your Queen's safety during her visit and by her coming here she put the lives of innocent Americans at risk. Then horse auction or not the President will kindly or not so kindly ask your people to reschedule. Do you want to go in and tell your Queen she's become persona non grata?"

"Okay there was a small incident involving the Colonel. He was riding in a vehicle along with that short hairy agent of your…"

"That would be Morgan Grimes," said the Major. The General and Sir Reginald both gave him a look. "Sorry, I was just clarifying who you were talking about sir.

"Right… Grimes… well they were coming back to London after apprehending a suspect in a homicide investigation when the vehicle they were traveling in came under attack. The man they were bringing in was killed…"

"So far I'm not hearing anything that sounds like my man did anything to warrant being given the bum's rush out of country."

"I'll get to the point if you stop interrupting me and just let me finish telling what happened. You have to understand the person they were bringing in was found on the estate of Sir Nigel Bishop OBE and personal friend of the Home Minister…"

"Oh crap don't tell me Casey shot the Home Minister," said the General as she sat her coffeecup down on her desk and looked over at her Major. He just shrugged his shoulders."

"No… thank God he didn't… well maybe not but no he didn't or I would've heard about it," said Sir Reginald as he started sounding like an act out of a Monthy Python skit.

"Can you tell me what's going on," said the General. He looked at her sitting there playing with her pen with one eyebrow up and shaking her head.

"Well yes… this is what happened," said Sir Reginald as he told her the story about what happened on Vauxhall Bridge and some of the fall out he got from what happened. "… there you go. I've been putting out fires since then started by different PMs who are friends with the Home Minster. I keep telling them the shooting was justified but even your man isn't clear who he was shooting at. The PLA found a burnt out hull that was ablaze on the river and put out the fire. What's left of it is in our lab for testing. I've asked for a rush job to see if they can find anything but whatever they find isn't going to help anything…"

"So you put the Colonel on a plane to remove a headache and by getting him out of country malicious tongues should stop wagging am I right?"

"Something like that and I'm sorry if I shipped him off posthaste but there wasn't much else I could do. This whole thing started spiraling and before his or their covers were blown to heck I decided to get them out of here. The advance party is a real thing I just got them added to it so they are still doing the work we agreed on."

"I can understand the bind you were in and if the truth were known and I were in your shoes I'd probably have done the same thing."

"So are we still on track? Listen her majesty is going to be tired the day she flies in. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but since there's all these risk factors floating about I've asked the Lord Chamberlain to intercede with her majesty and move the Gala to her last night there. Her majesty has agreed and the gentlemen in Lexington who are orgnizing the event gratiously conceded."

"That's just one of the places where she'll be exposed. Sure hopefully by her last day in country things should be a little clearer, but we don't want to focus all our energies on one event and then get caught with our pants down at another."

"I agree we need to be vigiliant during the whole trip. Well I need to get off this phone then delve back into the trenches. I'm glad we had this chat Diane I hope to see you in person soon," said Sir Reginald then he hung up. Diane got up from her desk and walked back outside to get herself another cup of coffee.

"If you had yelled I would've gotten you another cup," said Connie as she balanced the phone receiver on the shoulder so she had both arms free.

"I'm capable of getting my own from time to time and besides I needed to stretch my legs but why I really came out here was to find out if you've had any luck in contacting the Colonel. I'd like to hear his side of the story after listening to MI6. Although knowing the Colonel what the Chief told me is probably exactly what happened. I just hope he didn't say anything about scratching an itch or his itchy trigger finger."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Earlier that morning…

Casey and Morgan arrived and helped the Stable Master along with his daughter, Alicia to load Lord Nelson in a horse carrier for transport to Heathrow. Once they got the horse loaded Casey and Morgan started to walk away to get changed for the trip. But the Stable Master called them back asking them where they thought they were going.

"Hold up gents where do you two think you're heading off to. The job isn't done yet we still have Sir Winston to load up."

"Sir Winston? Like in Churchill?" said Morgan as he looked over at Casey but John just shrugged his shoulders.

"We didn't know there was another horse to be shipped. We were told that you were only transporting the one. Where's the other one?"

"He's right here," said Alicia as she led out a mini horse. Morgan laughed as he walked over to pet Sir Winston who promptly bit him. "That's what you get for laughing at him. He has a bit of a personality," said Alicia as she led him over to a large dog carrier.

"A bit or bite did you say? Kind of reminds me of someone else I know," said Casey as he looked at Morgan. "So what's his story?"

"Sir Winston is a companion horse. Thoroughbreds are high strung animals and tend to get nervous… Horses per se don't like travelling… well long distances and not without tranquilizers. However, with a companion they travel better. Horses are a herd animal and they feel safer in a group even if the herd is only two."

"Now that's something they should tell you on the Animal Planet," said Morgan as he looked at Sir Winston through the holes in the carrier. "So what do we need to do next?"

"Now we lift the carrier and put it in with Lord Nelson that way they keep each other company on the trip then we hook it to the Range Rover and we're off to Heathrow. Where is that new guy at anyway? I'm getting kind of tired of getting all these green hands and having to break you guys in."

"He had to check in with his office first but he'll meet us at the airport," said Casey as they lifted the carrier up then sat it down inside the horse trailer. The two horses immediately started a conversation back and forth.

"John listen they're talking to each other," said Morgan as he walked behind Lord Nelson. "He's got his BFF with him," he said as he turned giving his back to Lord Nelson.

"No Mr. Grimes don't walk behind…" said Alicia but she didn't get a chance to finish. The horse reared up and kicked him sending him flying out of the horse trailer on to the stable floor.

"Well look at that Trolls on wings," said Casey as Sir Winston whinnied. "I guess we know what they were talking about now."

"It's not funny John," said Morgan as he was helped up by Alicia. He got up and dusted himself off. "That thing is a menace to society and don't say a word about horsing around because like I said it's not funny." Alicia walked back and started laughing pointing at the two of them.

"What is it?" said Casey as he looked over at Morgan. Morgan just shrugged his shoulders. "You feel all right?"

"Yeah, I was the one who was kicked," said Morgan as he looked puzzled back at John trying to rub out his sore backside.

"I'm so sorry but I can't help it. I just realized something," said Alicia as she paused looking at the both of them then she started laughing again.

"Mr. Stable Master," said Morgan. "We think there's something wrong with your daughter and I swear it wasn't us who broke her."

"What are you two idiots saying? She's laughing because she figured out you're the Big Guy's companion horse or his wee pony."

"His wee what?" said Morgan as he looked at Casey who shook his head. "I'm nobodies wee anything and for your information I'm of average height."

"I'm sure… oh please stop this it's too much," said Alicia as tears came down and she held her side. "Don't you see 'my little pony'… you're his little pony."

"What? How did you come with that? Have you been smoking wet hay? No, I'm not… am I?" said Morgan as he looked over at Casey.

"You know what they say if someone calls you horse face slap them. If a second person called you horse face your ought to start thinking and if a third personal call your horse face… well you should invest in a saddle," said Casey. Morgan looked perplexed. "Of course you're not idiot so if we're done being stupid let's move out. We've still got to put these two on a plane then fly out of here. I assume we're taking a charter transport which means slow boat."

"Not really, we're taking an RAF C-17 Globemaster," said the Stable Master. "This is a semi-official function so we're taking Lord Nelson in style."

After driving an hour in heavy traffic, they finally arrived at Heathrow. Once they arrived they had to jump through different hoops and pass through numerous security checks until they finally arrived at the grey plane. Waiting for them on the tarmac was a vet and the loadmaster. It took them an additional hour and a half to get the horses loaded.

"I just informed the Wing Commander that our cargo was onboard," said the loadmaster. "He said if there were any last-minute things you wanted to grab before we take off you've got about an hour to get it done."

"Grimes, why don't you make a Subway run for everyone and get us all a couple of subs each for the flight. While you're doing that, I'll call Cole to find out where Jonesy's at. He should've been here waiting for us. Flight Sergeant yell up at the Wing Commander and ask him if he wants us to pick up anything for him or the cockpit crew?"

"Thank you, sirs," said the Flight Sergeant as he broke out his radio. "I'll do that and I'm sure the boys will appreciate it."

"No problem," said Casey. "It's the least we can do considering you guys are giving us a lift across the pond. Just give your orders to my little pony," said John. Morgan gave him a look. "Would you prefer rainbow pony?"

"I'm sorry I started all that. It looks like you're going to have your hands full so why don't I come with you and give you a hand," said Alicia. "We can grab a couple of loaves of oat and barley for Winston. He's nice once he gets to know you. I don't know how he's going to take it when they sell Lord Nelson."

"I can understand him," said Morgan as they walked into the airport. "I've got my friend, Chuck. We've been friends for almost forever and we look out for each other. I guess if I had to label it… it's like we're twins from different parents."

"I don't know if it's the same for Winston and Nelson but they are attached to each other. You think that kick you got was bad don't ever get between them."

"That's good to know. Do you think Subway will have apple juice… I mean of course they have apple juice but I'm talking about apple… apple juice?"

"I don't understand. Is that American for something? Are you asking for a specific brand? You people do speak funny."

"Us? Well getting back to my apple juice I think it's called Scrumpy Jack." Alicia laughed. "What are you laughing about again? Why do I think you're laughing at me?"

"Scrumpy Jack you say. I think you yanks say 'yes, I can hook you up'. But you'll have to order and pay I'm under age."

"For apple juice? What kind of country is this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah had the best intentions of getting up early and finishing packing. However, after going to sleep late the night before it was hard to get when the alarm went off. Sarah rolled over the top of Chuck and grabbed the alarm then tossed it across the room against the wall. Sam and Molly were already up in the common room they heard the bang as the alarm clock shattered hitting the wall.

"That means we're going to be leaving late," said Sam. "Why don't you and I go down to the bar for breakfast together one last time before we have to leave?"

"Okay but I'll leave a note for Sarah. We don't want her to get worried wondering where you are. How many alarm clocks does she go through a week?"

"Chuck says he wants to buy stock," said Sam as Molly wrote out the note. "He says she's keeping at least ten American workers employed and is keeping the company thriving."

"Not to mention the guys in maintenance," said Molly as they taped the note to their bedroom door. "They come up and touch up the wall every morning to hide the spot. There might be layoffs when you guys leave."

"What does that mean? It sounds bad. Maybe I can leave them some medicine," asked Sam as they left walking down for the elevators.

"That might not be a bad idea. Everyone like Pez," said Molly as they got on the elevator and went down.

[Later]

"What time is it," asked Chuck as he fumbled to find the alarm clock but it was gone. "Geez not another one oh well. Sarah, love need to get up," said Chuck as he rolled over and kissed her. "I'm surprised Sam hasn't come in yet and jumped on the bed."

"Why? What time is it? It can't be that late," said Sarah as she kissed him back. She rolled back over and saw the impact spot on the wall. "Oh, I think we might need to buy a new alarm clock."

"Well, not one from here. We can get one when we land," said Chuck as he sat up in bed. "Do you hear that? Something isn't right."

"What do you mean something isn't right? I don't hear anything," said Sarah as she rolled over and put her arm around him.

"That's it I don't hear anything either. Since when has Sam been this quiet?" said Chuck as he turned back around and kissed her again.

"Why don't you go check on her while I get up?" said Sarah as she smiled at him and laid back on the bed in his pajama top.

"Okay, let me run over then I'll be right back. We're so behind schedule now," he said as he checked his watch. "I expected to be up by now," said Chuck. He got up walked barefooted out of their bedroom into the common area to find no one. Then he went over to Sam's door knocking he listened but there wasn't a peep. "Nothing again," he mumbled to himself. He opened the door then looked inside. The beds were unmade but they weren't in them.

"Sarah, Sam's missing," said Chuck as he ran back inside. "We should clear the casino first but also put up road blocks. I bet this is Ettore getting even with us."

"Slow down… take it easy Sweetie. Look at the door there's a note taped to it. Read it before you break out the tank again," she said as he pulled it off the door.

"Didn't you tell me you appreciated it?" said Chuck as he opened the note and started to read it. As he read it he shook his head.

"Well what is it? Were they taken by foreign agents? Are they being held for ransom somewhere in someplace as Sam would say 'yucky'."

"Funny, no," said Chuck as he handed her the piece of paper. "They're downstairs in the bar having breakfast together and they underlined alone."

"Well we need breakfast too. Why don't you call down and have it sent up while I finish getting ready then we can get to packing?"

"I'll call the charter company too and tell them we might be a little late. Is there anything you want in particular for breakfast?"

"Maybe a double helping of what I had last night," she said as she pulled him in close and they kissed. As they were kissing the door swung open then Sam and Molly came in pushing a dinning carte.

"Ewe yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she turned away. "Can't you keep that in the bedroom? There are young impressionable children out here."

"What? I was kissing your mother," said Chuck as he grabbed up Sam and started tickling her. She began giggling.

"No, no let me go," she said squealed. "Let me go or I'll kick you. Look I brought breakfast up for everyone." Chuck let her break free.

"Thanks, a tray full of pastries for breakfast… Europe is brilliant. But I thought you two wanted to eat breakfast alone? That's what you wrote in your letter."

"We did but then we started talking and it wasn't fair for me to hog Molly's attention when we were leaving. She wants to spend time with you guys too so we got the carte. Underneath is some juice and coffee. There used to be apple juice too but we kind of drank it."

"That's Morgan's favorite after his grape soda," said Chuck. For some reason he felt as if Morgan was thinking about him. "I wonder what he's up to right now?"

"I don't know but if we doing get a move on it we may never get out of here," said Sarah as Carina walked in. She looked Sarah over still in Chuck's pajama top and smiled.

"You guys aren't ready yet? I won't ask why not because I think I can see why. So, Chuckles, it looks like you got lucky last night."

"Lucky?" said Sam as she looked at him perplexed. "How did you get lucky? Don't tell me you went down to the casino after everyone was asleep and gambled? You know I saw a Doctor Phil about gambling dependency. It can be as bad as a drug addition."

"You mean 'addiction'," said Chuck. "But no I didn't go down to the casino after everyone went to sleep. I was up here the whole night and your mother can be my witness."

"Then why did auntie Carina say you got lucky? I don't understand. Is this grown-up talk again where we kids aren't supposed to understand? Just wait when I become an adult I'm not going to keep any secrets from my kids."

"And you'll be a wonderful mommy," said Carina as she high fived her. "Now can we get a move on it. What are these? Croissants with Nutella my favorite. You shouldn't have," she said as she grabbed two and bit off both.

"You're right we shouldn't have," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. "While you're stuffing your face how about checking on Emma and Jack. We need to grab Bunny on the way out."

"Do we," said Carina. Everyone stopped and gave her an evil look. "What? Okay, I was just joking. I'll get right on it. Oh, I talked with Cole last night and he told me that Casey and Morgan were flying out of Heathrow with her majesty's stud."

"I think you meant steed but knowing you what you said was what you meant to say."

"What's a stud," asked Sam as Molly and her both grabbed a croissant each. Molly shrugged her shoulders then took a big bite. Sam turned to Chuck.

"I really need to get ready but auntie Carina will explain it to you. Remember she's child," said Chuck as he ducked back in the bedroom to change. They both turned and looked at Carina with Nutella smeared around their mouths.

"Hold that thought I'll be right back but first I need to check on Emma and Jack," said Carina then she ducked out quickly too.

"This is another one of those adult words that they don't want us to know about. But who cares they disappeared and left us with the breakfast carte. Are you ready for another go around?"

"You two hold up a little on the pastries before you have a stomachache. It's going to be a long flight and you don't want to spend most of it in the lavatory or curled up in a ball. One more but that's it. The rest we can take with us."

"Shouldn't you be going to put clothes on Mommy or are you going to fly like that? You know it could get a little windy."

"Funny, so as soon as I turn my back you two will go back to helping yourselves. You're right I do need to change but I'll just take this tray off the carte with me into the bedroom. This way I'll just remove temptation. What is the family motto?"

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Sam as she made a face.

"Yeap that one. I'll be in your room afterwards and layout your clothes. You can start by putting your stuff together on your bed you want to take with you. If we forget something we can always have Emma mail it later."

"Like Molly? Can Emma mail her to us? Maybe in a big wooden with airholes. She's going to need water and food too."

"Don't worry we talked about this already when we were in the bar. That's where the idea of the airholes and food came from."

"You're going to need a blanket and coat too. It's cold in the cargo hold. Sweetie, I'm going to miss Molly too but her place is here with Emma and Jack. We'll be getting together soon again I promise you and then there is Thanksgiving and the holidays. Okay I shouldn't do this but okay you can have another croissant each. Go ahead before I change my mind."

"Wow, thanks," said Sam and Molly. They didn't have to be told twice. "You're the best Mommy in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, I'm sure you say that to every lady standing in a pajama top holding a tray of croissants," Sam pause looked at Molly she looked back.

"You're probably right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan showed back up at the plane with Alicia each carrying two huge bags with Subway written across them. But as they walked up they saw a black Rover pull up and Jonesy climb out then drove off. He walked over to Casey as Morgan and Alicia got there.

"Jonesy, what took you so long? I thought you were just going to run in then be here. We almost left without you."

"Hey, you weren't here," said Morgan as he held up the bags. "So, I got extra black forest ham with extra sharp cheddar and the works. You can have a couple of those if you want." But as they were talking Casey got word to get everyone onboard.

"We're all here Flight Sergeant," said Casey. He then motioned for everyone to find a seat along the side of the plane. John went over and unfolded one of the canvas seats for Alicia then motioned for her father to sit next to her. He handed them both ear protection then went to check on Morgan and Jonesy.

"Sir, you look like you've done this a few times," said the loadmaster as he walked up behind Casey. "Everyone's buckled in and your cargo is good to go so you can take a seat now."

"Yes, I've done this more times than I want to admit and I've jumped out of a few too so this isn't my first rodeo."

"I thought so. Well get yourself settled in we've been given clearance so were about to take off," said the Flight Sergeant and as they were talking the plane began to rev up its engines then the plane came to life as they started to roll out on the flight line.

It wasn't long before they were in the air and headed across the Atlantic. As soon as they got to cruising altitude Alicia and the vet got up to check on the horses. Casey, Morgan and Jonesy just sat there for a while.

"So, Jonesy you were explaining what your holdup was this morning. Didn't your alarm go off on time or didn't you hear it? Must've been a rough night after you dropped us off. I can understand the need for drink after what happened,"

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I slept like a baby and I went in on time like I was supposed to do. I went to see Q and he hands me my passport. Well up to there it was all hunky-dory nothing strange…"

"Don't tell me he gave you an exploding pen or watch? No, I know a laser pen that can cut through metal like hot butter."

"Will you shut up and let the man talk. You've definitely been watching too many James Bond movies," said Casey. "Go ahead what happened at Q?

"That's just it nothing happened. He handed me a Walther PPK and a radio. He said it was the latest fad in spyware and I could use it to call for backup. I told him that it fell a little short of my Christmas expectations."

"So, what did you do," said Morgan. "Did he go back and grab something else from his toy chest? Maybe bullet proof underwear."

"Bullet proof underwear… do you hear yourself when you speak? Doesn't your face ache when you say something so stupid?"

"Well he did say he forgot something," said Jonesy as he pulled out the PPK to show John. John looked around to make sure no one was watching them. But everyone was busy with the horses.

"See I told you there was more," said Morgan. Casey gave him an evil look. "I'm just saying Q could see you needed more."

"Yeah, he handed me a second clip and told me good hunting. If I need more ammo I'm going to have to buy it myself."

"Don't worry I can hook you up," said John as he took Jonesy's weapon and looked at it. "Not bad. It's got a biometric sensor here built into the handgrip. You're the only one who can shoot this weapon. Put this away and keep it out of sight. Grimes, I think you're up," said Casey. "The horses got scared when we took off so you know what you've got to do. I'd recommend not getting behind the big one. You get knocked back on your can and you could go out the aft hatch."

"I bet you're Colonel Casey," said the Flight Sergeant. Casey nodded. "Please come with me. There's a General Beckman on the horn for you in the cockpit."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Casey followed the Flight Sergeant up to the cockpit. Inside he looked out the window and noticed they were leaving land fall below them heading out into the Atlantic. They would pass over the north Atlantic then hit Nova Scotia and make their way southward along the Eastern seaboard before heading in land. It was a standard route and one he'd flown many times before.

"Colonel, if you'd told me you were flying with us I would've extend my personal welcome. I assume there's a reason for the subterfuge."

"I understand you've got a call for me," said John. The communications officer got up and motioned the Colonel to take his seat then he handed him his headset.

"Speaker on the headsets are on fritz but you can still use the mic," said the Comms officer. John nodded then got seated as the officer reached over and pushed some buttons. The General appeared on the monitor in front of him.

"Ma'am I need to warn you before we begin that we're talking over the speaker here in the cockpit which means the flight crew is listening in."

"I doesn't matter MI6 will be calling soon to debrief them about security. Colonel, I just got off the horn with Sir Reginald and he told me about the incident last night. I'm calling you to get your side of the story?"

"What can I say Ma'am it went something like this. The perps shot at us then tried to get away and I shot them. It's that simple," said John as everyone in the cockpit got quiet.

"Somehow I don't think it was that simple and especially not that simple for MI5. Anyway, talking with Sir Reginald no bodies have washed ashore as of yet..."

"Too bad that would've been one less perp and maybe told us who was behind this mess. However, my money is on the rich guy we visited outside of London. I can't be sure but if they pay him a visit and checked out his head of security they might find out he's either MIA or DOA or both."

"You think he was the man in the boat last night? But according to Sir Reginald you said you couldn't be sure. Now you're saying you can identify him? Colonel, we've known each other a long time and you've served your country well…"

"And I still can Ma'am, if that's what you're getting at. I'm not ready to be put out to pasture yet. I'm not saying I'm a hundred percent sure the one I hit was him but I'm almost sure he was on the boat when I shot at them or it. That's what everyone wants me to say I was shooting at the boat… but boats don't shoot back ma'am."

"Colonel, it's one thing to pull these cowboy antics in the jungle where no one can see you or really care but another one to pull these in the heart of a metropolis. People have mobile devices to record things with and social media where to publish them."

"I stand by the shooting was justified," said Casey. "You know as well as I do in the heat of the battle things happen. Did his lordship tell you that Morgan and I was cover with Patty when the 7.62×54mmR round passed through Patty's frontal lobe before exiting his cerebellum? That he probably omitted."

"So a Russian weapon and Russian ammunition," said the General ignoring Casey's attitude. "That's got to mean something."

"I think it does and if you consider that this Bishop guy's security all carry Russian made you can see a pattern and give me reason for suspecting his head of security. His name is Eaghan Moore and he carries the title Major in front of that. He has a typical Northern English accent but there was something strange about the way he spoke something I don't know odd."

"I'll have our people check him out and I'll have this Bishop person checked out too. I have no reason to doubt you and considering what's on the table it's best to play it safe."

"I'll give it to whoever took take shot he was good. To not only center a moving vehile while it was traveling across the bridge at night but to also make a head shot… well it isn't easy… I shouldn't say easy it just was a little difficult is probably the better way to put it. I could do it and a handful of other people I can name off for you."

"I'll have our people look into this Major and see if there's any link to him with that group MI6 is investigating. Just please Colonel, keep the body count down and watch your backs. You still have people gunning for you."

"Speaking about keeping the body count down. We have it on good authority that Bishop plans on leaving England tomorrow and I wouldn't be surprise if he wasn't heading our way."

"That is definitely something to look into. I'll have the Major look into it and I wish I had some good news about Ettore but he seems to have gone underground. Part of the reason you were on loan to MI6 was to get you two out of harm's way. You had to go poke the bear didn't you Colonel."

"He's not the first one who's come looking for me and he'll end up like the rest. In an unmarked grave in the middle of a desert," said John. You could hear a pin drop in the cockpit. "Not that I know anything about how to disappear people."

"Yeah but before that two city blocks get wiped out while you and your friends go at it. Like I said it's easier to spin a gas leak south of the border than here at home. What am I supposed to pass this off as a small earthquake? Chuck will be in charge of babysitting you to make sure you don't get into trouble. I think that's the best solution for everyone."

"Come on General," said Casey but the look on her face told him he was barking up the wrong tree if he thought she was going to change her mind and he was skirting around insubordination. "I mean really ma'am. Anyone but him… Need I remind you that you assigned me to watch him."

"And you did a good job so now he can return the favor. The cycle of life has come full circle. Chuck has unique skills and you know what I'm talking about that can be useful. However, more importantly is he's as about as driven as you in finding Ettore and removing the threat."

"Is there any word on when Chuck and Sarah's will arrive? Will we be rendezvousing with them when we get there or do we need to do any leg work for them like procuring logging or vehicles?"

"So you can leave them behind while you two schlep off? Well for now Agents Carmichael are autonomous. They'll be leaving today and should be arriving shortly after you touch down. They are flying into Wright Patterson where I'll meet and debrief them then from there they will continue on down Lexington. Colonel you people need to keep your eyes open. There's a new group in the field that goes by the name sons of 1776…"

"What kind of name is that? How many of these nutjobs are out there? Do we know what they want? I can't see it we won that one or didn't we," said Casey as he looked around at the British flight crew. But Beckman shook her head back.

"We don't know much. They are too new and have just popped up on the radar. There's nothing about them on the dark net which makes me nervous. Someone like that hiding the back ground… and you don't know their agenda makes them dangerous and me nervous."

"We could put out feelers when we land and see if we can gather a little intel. If they've come out of the wood work now there has to be a reason. What if they are working together with this Island of Man group?"

"I'd prefer not to speculate on an open mic," said Beckman. "You can tell your aircrew they'll be getting a call from MI6 after we're done here to warn them about divulging classified information. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

The screen went blank. Casey just shook his head as he got up and gave the seat back to the comms officer. This new group and the way they left London bothered him. He'd felt this way before when he was in the jungles of El Salvador and everytime he had this gut feeling danger was nearby. Now he felt it again but which danger was near. For that only time would tell him.

"Big Guy how'd it go," said Morgan as he chowed down on a sub. "What did Becky have to say? Tell me they got Ettore and everything is right in the world again."

"No, she said they couldn't find him and then she told me to drop kick you out of this plane without a parachute. Then watch you go splat when you hit the surface of the water… talking about deep impact."

"She did not," said Morgan as he looked at John who had his poker face on. He couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "You are pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Yeah but I had you going there for a while. The part about not being able to find Ettore is real though. We're going to have to be careful when we land. There's more going on then we originally knew about. Now pass me my sub and if that's mine you're eating we go back to plan B without a parachute."

"Chill out dude… so not cool. Here's your sub and I got an extra Skrumpy Jack if you want it?"

"Sure pass it over," said Casey. "I may decide not to jettison you after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in London Sir Bishop was busy getting everything and everyone lined up for the flight out the following day. He was working at his desk looking over his notes and plans when Natasha walked in with her shoulder in a sling. Major Moore following behind her carrying a tray with a pot of tea and what looked like freshly baked scones. He looked up from his papers and smiled.

"What's this my love?" He asked as he sat aside the documents he had been looking at. "Don't tell me Major she's got you now replacing Godfrey as her personal servant? Poor Godfrey is going to feel unwanted if this keeps up."

"I'm kind of in her debt for last night so carrying this tray is helping me work that off. Where do you want me to set this down at? I have to say I have a deeper admiration for your servant having to lug this heavy silver tray around everywhere."

"Here you can place that on my desk. Just let me move these things and you can put it right in the middle. I guess I'm being told it's time for a break?"

"Something like that darling you worked through lunch," said Natasha as she sat in front of his desk with the Major standing next to her. "Now one of you can pour me a cup of tea and the other one can butter me a scone. I think that's not to terribly much to ask from you now."

"No darling, I don't think it is," said Sir Bishop as he took the pot and poured her a cup then added honey just the way she liked it. In the meantime the Major picked up a scone cut in half then spread butter on both halves and handed it to her in a napkin.

"Here's you tea," said Nigel as he placed it in front of her. "How do feel this morning? Are up to the long flight over? You know if you don't feel up to it you don't have to come with us…"

"Don't be silly of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not going to let this make me miss out on all the fun," she said as she watched him pour himself and the Major a cup of tea.

"Why wouldn't you be? And you have to ask love you were shot last night. That would be a good excuse to take it slow for a few days. Help me out here Major and try to talk some sense into her head. You could catch a later flight and join us there," he said as he handed the Major his cup of tea. "I don't know how you like it. There's sugar and honey as well as limone and cream."

Thank you, honey and limone please. Well I think Natsha… that is Lady Bishop should be the judge of what she thinks she can or can't do. If she says she can then we should trust her. I may not know the lady as well as you but in that short time she seems to me to be the type of person who knows her abilities very well."

"I was expecting a little male solidarity Major. But you're right about my wife she's always known what she can do and how to get things she wants when she can't…"

"And what she wants is another scone please. Matilda really out did herself on these don't you think. You boys should try one before I eat them all. As an oh by the way, I told Godfrey to tell Matilda I fell down the stairs so if she asks you know what to say."

"Very good," said Sir Bishop. His phone rang as he picked up a scone looking at the caller ID he saw it was from the States. "This is that guy I told you about… Billy Bob or whatever he calls himself. He's the chap that's going to help us out on our litte endevour," said Nigel as he answered putting the call on speaker.

"Sir Bishop this is Billy Bob good morning sir. I didn't know exactly what time it is over there but I took the chance that it wasn't too early…"

"Good morning to you," said Nigel. "It's actually early afternoon and I've been at if for a while. I think you people say I didn't want to burn daylight. So tell me how did the meeting go? I assume that's the reason you're calling. So what was the decision? Are they going to let me talk to them or not?"

"I did meet with the brotherhood and as far as a decision goes well I'd say it's a yes and a no," said Billy Bob. He didn't have to see Bishop to know he had to pick his next words carefully.

"I think you're going to half to explain that," said Nigel in a slow clear voice that sent a cold chill up Billy Bob's spine. "I expected a yes or no answer to my request not a maybe. A maybe makes me wonder if your organization is serious about their… our objectives and if they can be trusted."

"No we're serious and we can be trusted but it's just… well how to put this… you see some of the members of the brotherhood cherish their anonymity and thought a face to face meeting for a first meeting was… well too forward. You need to understand we've survived this long because no one knew we existed. There was talk about having to ensure that anonymity was kept by using drastic means. I'm talking about if the meeting didn't go well…"

"You mean for them. And if it didn't they wanted to eliminate me that is if we couldn't come to an acceptable arrangement… again for them. Just to be clear that was what was said am I right?"

"We did talk about this. Remember I warned you before that they were a bit giddy. However, yes that was the original plan. But one of the brotherhood suggested instead we do an audio chat when you get here. That way you won't see them and they won't see you and everyone can maintain their privacy. If after the initial meeting everything goes well we can schedule another one where we all sit down at the same table viz à viz."

"Viz à viz is a big word but I see and how long will it take for the brotherhood to come to a decision. They realize we don't have much of a window of opportunity within which to operate."

"I realize that but they won't be rushed and that's why from my side of the deal I've already moved forward. Your will find everything you asked for at the country farm house we talked about outside of town."

"That's brilliant. Look we're flying out tomorrow morning and we'll be arriving directly in Lexington. I know there was talk about the Galt house and Louisville but this is better. We can meet in the airport then go direct to our base of operation."

"Yes that does sounds much better. If you give me your flight information I'll meet you at the airport and ride out with you to the farm. We might even get the meeting going… you know to keep from burning daylight."

"Normally I'd agree to that but I'd like a day in country to get over jetlag before I have to meet people. It's hard to be civil when you're tired and I have a habit of acting out when I'm tired so I think it's best for everyone if we wait a day."

"Then we wait a day. What can I say you're the boss. But as an oh by the way, I'll be hosting a poker game the night you arrive. Nothing big or fancy just a few hands and you're kindly invited to participate."

"Now that's something I can do even when I'm tired. You aren't setting me up are you?" said Nigel. He heard the pause on the line. "I was just pulling your leg. I won't let anything as petty as a few bad hands of poker get in our way of us making history together Billy Joel."

"That's Billy Bob and that's good to know. There's a character who'll be joining us… Big Jack Burton. The man is a bit of a card shark but between us we can handle him."

"Him and anyone else that crosses our paths, Billy Jean. I need to go now and wrap up some things so we can get out of here on time tomorrow."

"It's Billy Bob then I'll let you go take care of your affairs. I look forward to seeing you here soon." With that they hung up. Nigel sank in his chair as he thought about what was said.

"How dare that bunch of white trash threaten you. Who do these people think they are," said Natasha. "If I were you I'd think twice about having anything to do with them."

"I have no intent of placing my plans let alone my life in their fat filthy fingers. At least this time he didn't mention a barbecue or finger lick'in good. No… I trust them about as far as I can throw them. But if things go sideways I need someone to blame and they'll be my escape goat. They may not know that but they will be and I came up with this plan all thanks to you my love."

"What idea? Did I give you," asked Natasha as the Major handed her another scone buttered. She reached up and took it from him. "Wait was I asleep when I came up with it? You know I've been on sediatives."

"No, you were wide awake and you were a genius," said Nigel as he got up walked over and grabbed a bottle of brandy. He came back and spiked his tea. He offered some to the Major but he shook his head and put his hand over his cup. However, Natasha held hers out.

"Yes, please. So tell me what genius plan did I come up with," she asked as she sipped on her spiked tea and nibbled on a half a scone.

"With what you did with Kelly of course. You pointed out he didn't have to be alive to take the fall for what happened behind the pub, at the warehouse or on the bridge. You know for a dead man he certainly does get around."

"Yes he certainly does," said Natasha smiling. "So what are you planning on doing whacking everyone in this brotherhood then setting them up. But how are you going to be able to locate them if they won't meet you face to face and when they do I don't believe they're going to show up without an armed escort?"

"That's where the Major is going to come in," said Nigel as he went on to explain how he intended to root out the leaders of the brotherhood and end them. Once they were out of the way he could use them to take the fall for what was going to happen if things went wrong. "Don't you see which ever way this goes down I come out smelling like a rose… maybe even a Tutor rose."

"Very good," said the Major. "I can see a few ways to go at this. I just can't get over you two. I thought she was dastardly," said the Major. "But you… well you two are in a league of despicable all by yourselves. You two make the perfect couple… the dastardly duo."

"Why thank you," said Natasha as she sipped on her tea. "No one has ever told us that before. You say the kindest things. Doesn't he dear?"

"Yes, but I need to get back to my work. I'm moving assets around to ready our take over of the island. With one move it will be ours and I plant our flag."

"But I kind of like their flag with the three legs."

"Then we'll plant their flag which will become our flag and their flag will be ours. And so on and so forth for perpetuity," said Sir Bishop as he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah took off with the girls, Carina and Jack on their Learjet. They said goodbye to everyone in the airport then boarded their plane for the return flight. Sarah and Carina volunteered to fly and co-pilot which meant Chuck had to ride in the cabin with everyone else. Bunny was awake for a little bit and tried to fight sleep. Everything was new and bright but in the end sleep won out.

"You were like this the first times we flew with you," said Chuck as he reached over and let Bunny grab his fingers. "You used to like me doing this too. I guess it made you feel safe. See she's calming down and before long she'll be asleep."

"I don't remember any of that but if you say so I'll take your word for it," said Sam as she got quiet looking out the window. Chuck noticed she wasn't her usual self but before he could say anything Jack interrupted.

"Can I interest anyone in a friendly game of cards," said Jack as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Look at this Princess," said Jack as he pulled out the Queen of Hearts then shuffled the cards and pulled the same card out again. "All work and no play… well old Jack is still a pretty sharp boy."

"If you say so," said Sam. "But your deck is shaved on the one side so when you pulled the card out you turned the deck around and rubbed your thumb on the outside that's how you found your missing card."

"Shush… Not in front of the Schnook," said Jack as he brought his finger up to his mouth. "Shush, nothing personal but we have to maintain our professional secrets. I'm sure you can understand a magician never explains his trick."

"I do but tell me Jack, this Billy Bob character how will do you know him? Are you sure we can trust him to come through for us?"

"Trust is a big word almost as big as he used to be. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say I trust him. I do trust he likes money and will do whatever he can to make more of it. Remember that actor who played in the Maltese Falcon… Sydney Greenstreet, that's him complete with the white linen panama suit."

As they talked Chuck noticed Sam was sitting quietly in her seat looking out the window and not paying much attention to Jack or himself anymore. Which for Sam, the person who was always in the middle of things, was odd. But he thought he knew what was going on.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Chuck as he leaned forward and took her hand. "Are you all right? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? No… nothings bothering me," said Sam as she looked down at her shoes then she turned to look outside away from him.

"You say nothing is bothering you but your body and everything else says something different so who's not telling the truth. Is it because we left everyone behind?"

"Well maybe...," said Sam as paused then she let out a deep sigh. "It was nice having Molly with us and I like talking to her, but now…. Well I can't do that with Bunny. The only thing she does is eat, sleep and number one or two but a lot of number two."

"You passed through this phase too and so shall she. You just wait things will change in a little while. I'm sure they will you can ask Ellie if you don't believe me. I know you miss Molly… we all do too but she's with Emma. You wouldn't want to make Emma cry or be sad, would you?"

"No... of course not. She can come live with us too. There's that extra apartment in Echo Park where they can live then we can all be together."

"And what about Jack? You wouldn't want Jack to be all alone and he has to be in Montenegro because that's where he works. I know it may not seem like work but that's what he puts down on his tax return. Beside they have fewer extradition treaties."

"Hey, go easy there schnook I'm sitting right here and I can hear you. What Chuck is trying to say is we've all got our reasons for being where we are. Take for instance the queen, she's always looking for her king," said Jack as he pull the queen and king of hearts from his deck.

"Or a king could be looking for his queen," he said and pulled out the king and queen of diamonds. "And they're all looking for their aces," he said as he pulled out all four. "But most of the time they end up with us Jacks," he said as he pulled out all four.

"But that doesn't have to be a bad thing," said Chuck. "It just depends on the will and determination of the Jack in question to stay out of trouble or they violate their pardon. But we're getting off track, what I want you to always remember there's nothing more important than family... at least not for me and I think for you mother too. You two… your sister and yourself are our diamonds."

"Does that mean you want two more? I don't know if you can order that many from China. Can you pre-order? But the next one has to be a boy. It's only fair..."

"What am I walking in the middle of back here," said Sarah as she came into the cabin. "I think I should be consulted on this first. We talked about this… this remember. The basket is full... the cup runneth over. That's all folks. We've got our hands full as it is."

"We were talking... well actually it was Jack's fault," said Chuck. "It was his allegory that got us talking about..."

"Don't get me involved in this. You two were the ones that went shopping on the Asian market and this is what you got. Kiddo listen to me they might've outsourced to China but the product is still American made."

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about and I was here when this conversation started. Sam," said Chuck. "Just know you're our diamond and nothing will ever change that. The same way Molly's Emma's and we have to respect that."

"That's right," said Sarah as she walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I came back to see how everyone was and to tell you Beckman wants to talk to you in the cockpit."

"Please tell me it's good news," said Chuck as he got up kissed Sam then Sarah. She sat down and took his seat. "So what are we all doing?"

"Want to play a few friendly hands while we wait on the schnook? I need a little practice before we land. Billy Bob is no amateur."

"This Thaddeus… tell me a little about him. How do you know him and where does he come from? There's something about him I don't trust."

"That's what the schnook thinks too," said Jack. He caught her look. "Well that's what he said. There's everything about Billy Bob that I don't trust but the same thing can be said about me I guess. I agree he's an acquired taste but you have to take what's given..."

"Since when did that stop you. This card game he wants to organize am I going to have to worry about it?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about there. It will just be some old friends sitting down at a table and playing a few friendly hands of cards," said Jack as he shuffled then tossed out an ace-high straight flush. "Well look at that a royal flush. Nope, nothing to worry about at all I just hope they bring a lot of money and have deep pockets."

"You know you're not making me feel any better about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked into the cockpit Carina glanced back at him and pointed to the co-pilot's seat. He sat down buckled in then put on the headset switching on the monitor as Carina flew the plane. He looked over the instrument panel then out the window to check where they were and what they were flying over before he got himself comfortable.

"I think we're on track," said Carina. "I took a left then a right now I think it's straight ahead until we come to the fork in the road. Although, I was thinking we should pull over for some gas. I hear they're giving away a free set of genuine one hundred percent plastic glassware with every full tank."

"I prefer green stamps. I almost have enough for a toaster but I don't know how we can pass that up," said Chuck as he got the uplink going with Langley. "Do you know what Beckman wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, the Major came on asking Sarah to get you for her. But after you get done I probably ought to call Cole and tell him we're in the air." Chuck smiled. "An official call… talking about a one-track mind and you thought I was bad."

But before Chuck could answer the monitor came alive then he saw Beckman on it sitting behind her desk with the Major standing next to her. Chuck tried to guess her mood but she seemed her normal shade of pissed off. "General, you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes Chuck, I know you've got a lot on your plate but I need to give you one more thing to do. However, you might find it difficult but I really need this done and I have to underline that it's for everyone's best interest…"

"Geez General, that sounds rather ominous almost like you want me to take care of someone," said Chuck as he looked over at Carina. However, she just shrugged her shoulders and minded the plane.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. You need to take care of Colonel Casey. It's for the good of the agency and everyone involved. I don't ask this of you lightly…"

"What! I'm not going to take care of Casey for you. Who do you think I am? Do I look like the type of person who goes around taking care of his friends? Next thing you know you're going to ask me to take care of Morgan?"

"Well that was the next thing I was going to get to. But I assumed you would want to take care of them since you seem to let your emotions weigh over your better judgement..."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind may I weigh in on this and clear up something. Chuckles, she's saying take care of as in take care of not take care of as in take care of as in what you think."

"Oh, so General when you said take care of you really meant take care of not take care of. I see well that's entirely different."

"I'm glad you see it as different because I certainly don't. Well I'm glad we cleared that up," said Beckman as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Asprin.

"If you want," said the Major. "I can explain it. You see Agent Carmichael thought you said take care of but when he found out you meant take care of… well that was different."

"You realize I have a loaded weapon in my purse along with a license to kill. Keep it up and we'll see if I need to use both. Chuck, I contacted the Colonel so he knows I'm giving you this mission…"

"I bet he can't be too happy with that. But okay, I can be the Big Guy's shadow. What exactly is going on? Do we have a credible threat?"

"The real threat is the Colonel himself. Mi6 put him and your wooly friend on a plane and sent them heading back to the States. The cover story is they're escorting the Queen's prized thoroughbred but in reality, the Colonel was removed from country after going on a shooting spree. He fired on suspects fleeing the scene of a murder."

"That sounds like something John would do but I don't see the problem. He shot at some perps so what? You said they were involved in a murder so no harm, no foul."

"That's the Colonel's version. The problem comes in that, according to Sir Reginald, the Colonel fired on two people fleeing the crime scene. Don't you see how that could present a problem?"

"Sorry, but you've got me there. Two perps flee the crime scene… a murder crime scene and John takes a shot at them. I'm sorry but I think I'm missing something here in the translation."

"The Colonel said they were perps fleeing the crime scene but they could've just as easily been people… civilians fleeing from the gunfire. Sir Reginald is taking a lot of heat from Mi5 and the Home Minister to look into this and take action. Other members of parliament have joined on the bandwagon and are also asking why we were involved in the first place and why our people were there armed?"

"Casey was born locked and loaded without a weapon he'd be naked. When they had career day in school and all the other kids said they wanted to be astronauts, policemen or firemen Casey said he want to be a G-man assassin," said Chuck. He saw the General raise an eyebrow and gave him her look. "Sorry, I might've gotten a little carried away there but that's John."

"Sorry Ma'am I know this isn't my place to comment but I may add if John fired into a crowd of civilians he had good reason," said Carina. Chuck could see her comments were not wanted.

"Agent Miller, no you may not add and you're right this isn't you place to comment so kindly stay out of this. Let me clarify there was no crowd of civilians. There was only two people who the Colonel saw from a distance that tried to get away by speedboat. The assassin who fired on them left behind a Dragunov that the Colonel used to fire at the two people who were fleeing. He believes he hit one but so far no one has showed up in any hospital or morgue with a bullet wound."

"It sounds to me like John made the right call. I don't know why everyone is making such fuss," said Carina. She didn't see Beckman's face but Chuck did and he knew she was about to drop the hammer on Carina. "I could call Cole and ask him to intercede."

"Agent Miller, you will take no action. I don't need you to go…" Chuck broke in before things got out of hand.

"Do you really want to go to Cole for Casey after what happened in Prague? I know Cole's understanding and it was all in the line of duty. But there's duty and duty. Ma'am you were saying."

"Yes, well let's see if we can get through this. The problem is the Colonel fired on two people he thought were assassins fleeing the scene. It will probably turn out that he was right that I'm not arguing but it could just as easily go in the other direction and then we'll have a problem…"

"And that's where we have the rub," said Chuck. "I see what you're… well it's more than hinting. But I see in a country with little firearm related violence an American agent goes on a gun toting rampage. I don't suppose this Home Secretary and his fan boys are supporters of Sir Reginald's and they would do anything in their power to get him dismissed."

"Something like that although they wouldn't do it openly. Their kind never do. But like sharks they smell blood in the water. He's been a good ally of ours for years, so you can see why it's important that we not be the source of his demise."

"But if Casey and Morgan are on their way back to the States surely the backlash from this incident has to dying down now. You did say no victim has been found so soon this will be tomorrow's news."

"That is what we're hoping and I'm sure will happen as long as nothing goes wrong on the Queen's visit to Keeneland…"

"Yes, but it also seems to me that we're losing track of the real victim here. The guy in the car with Casey and Morgan. I assume someone wanted to make sure he didn't talk but what did he know that they were afraid of?"

"The man was a member of a group that was led by a man named Kelly who was a part of this separatist movement. All that is in the briefing that you were sent and what we talked about in Montenegro. But all that can wait until you arrive in Wright Patterson when we meet face to face. Why I called was to tell you about this add on mission."

"There still is no word on Ettore? The man can't stay hidden forever and the longer he has that… well what he has… the more likely he'll act out. You need to make sure that security is up to speed at Supermax. I will watch over my family and friends but if I get a clear shot I will take it. Ettore is a mad dog that needs to be put down."

"I know how you feel. You've been more than vocal about it but until we know where he's at there's nothing we can do."

"I'm sorry if I keep coming back to him. My family and friends will never be safe as long as he's on the loose so excuse me if I'm a little fixated on him but I think I have a right to be. I just hope you have something more to tell me when we meet at Wright Patterson."

"For now Chuck just concentrate on the mission at hand and keep your eyes on Casey and Morgan. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

After Beckman signed out the screen went blank but Chuck still sat there staring at the blank screen. She knew as well as he did that they were in this situation also because of her. However, there was nothing that could be done about that now. Certainly, he'd look out after them they had bull's eyes painted on their backs now because of Beckman. What else could he do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thaddeus got off the phone with Sir Bishop with LeRoy, his man, standing next to him. He could tell by LeRoy's look he didn't agree with him helping Sir Bishop but he had the good sense to keep his opinions to himself. Thaddeus reached up and took a couple of cigars from his humidor passing one to LeRoy.

"Light us up please," said Thaddeus. "With that long face, you might as well come out and say you don't approve of what I've done."

"Sir it's not for me to approve or disapprove," said LeRoy as he trimmed and lit Thaddeus' cigar then did the same to his. Thaddeus was a gregarious animal he never drank or smoked alone and that's one of the reasons why he kept LeRoy to be his companion in vices.

"Your darn right it's not up to you," said Thaddeus as he puffed on his cigar. "But I'm going to let you in on a secret. I don't trust either side but I'm going to hedge my bets by riding the middle. This Bishop promises a lot but after Big Jack Burton blew through this parts promising the moon I've become a little gun-shy. The brotherhood… well there is the brotherhood but I can't let that stand in the way of profits."

"No sir you can't," said LeRoy as he puffed on his cigar. They'd just started and already the room was starting to fill with smoke.

"I know what you're thinking the brotherhood is family but does your family stand in the way of profit. I mean we're not talking about chicken feed here. There's a lot of cold hard cash to be made and I should say so long to all that. Are they going to reimburse me for my losses? I think not."

"What would you like me to tell you sir? That they would do it to you if they could or what have they really done for you."

"Exactly, I knew you'd come around" said Thaddeus as he took a deep draft then let out the puff. "What have they done for me other than ridicule me and make fun of me. I have thyroid condition… everyone knows it. But I hear them talking. Well I do so I don't owe them crap."

"Sir we need to think about what to do with Mr. Burton. You want me to set up the game in the farmhouse or do you want to have it in the city?"

"No, let's do this in the farmhouse," said Thaddeus as he leaned back in his chair smiling. "Yes, at the farmhouse where we can be by ourselves and not be bothered by the outside world. A private matter handled privately."

"Then the farmhouse it is. I'll makes sure all the players get their invitations and directions on how to get there."

"What would I do without you? Well I need to get back to work," said Thaddeus as he sat his cigar in his ashtray then started sorting through papers. Le Roy turned to leave. "Wait… I've got a question for you? Bishop asked for a helicopter," he said as he looked through papers. "Yes… here it is he asked for a black hawk UH-60. Were we able to come up with one for him?"

"Sorry but the only thing we found was a UH 1 Huey. That was flown out to the farmhouse earlier today."

"I wish I'd read about this before so when I had him on the phone I could've asked him if that was acceptable."

"Well it's going to have to be or we're going to have to borrow one from Fort Campbell or Wright Patterson," said LeRoy. He could see his boss' face. "Sir when I said borrow I meant steal."

"Of course you did… I knew that. I'm still going to have to ask him."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

The C-17 touched down in the Bluegrass International Airport outside of Lexington. The second largest city in the state and the horse capital of the world. After the bird sat down the tailgate lowered so a black Ford truck with extended cab could back up the ramp and hooked the trailer. While the offloading was taking place, the vet worked with customs people to clear the horses' entry permits. A little while later they were off head.

"So, Slim where are you taking us," said Casey as they drove around New Circle road all squeezed in the cab together.

"Slim, I like that. But my name Roscoe… Roscoe DeWater and I came with the rental of the farm and stables. It's not much farther away. We turn off up here on the Georgetown road then drive back a ways. All that doesn't mean much to you but take my word for it we're almost there. You people get to be the ones to break in all the facilities. There was a fire not too long ago and everything had to be rebuilt so most everything is new."

"Break it in? What do you mean break it in? As we're the first people to use or see it. I thought other people would already have been here before us."

"Nope, you're the first ones. I haven't see a single person other than the people who rented the place but all that was done by phone."

"Wait a minute. What about security? Do you know who's in charge of security and how I can contact him?"

"I guess that would be me so you're talking to him. I'm the general caretake of the farm and I see to it that everyone does their chores… you know the one's their assigned. I don't know is that what you're asking?"

"No… no it isn't. There should be an armed security detail there watching over the farmhouse and the stable. Not to mention a mounted mobile detail checking the perimeter," said Casey but from Slims look he night as well have been speaking a foreign language because from his puzzled expression nothing was sinking in. "Excuse me but has anyone come to looked at the place?"

"Well there was this guy from the association who came over. He took some photos and send them to somebody. I figured that's what they used to decide to rent this place but like I said most of that was done over the phone. He called me a few days later and told me that you people would be coming in and gave me your flight details. He told me I was going to need this truck to come and get the horse trailer. But I already figures that out so I was already prepared."

"No one's walked through to check for security. For all we know we could be driving into a trap. Pull off at the next place you can. I need to make a phone call before we go on," said Casey. "Up there pull into that parking lot," he said as he pointed to a filling station and mini-mart.

"If you're worried about not being armed. I've got that covered. I've got Betsy at home behind to the front door," said Slim. But as he was explaining John motioned for him to pull off.

"Excuse me but I have to ask but what's a Betsy that you keep her by the door," asked Alicia. Roscoe smiled at her.

"Betsy's my Ithaca 12-gauge double-barrel shotgun… actually it was my daddy's gun and his before him. But when Betsy speaks people and vermin sit up and listen. I got a possum the other day raiding the hen house and when Betsy got done with him his raiding days were over."

"That's nice to hear but just don't tell me that's what's on the menu for tonight," said John. He felt better and so did his stomach when the man shook his head.

"No but the truth is I've been too busy getting the place straightened up to worry about food so the pickings are slim and the fridge is kind of bare."

"Good… well not good but we're in luck here. Morgan, you and Alicia go inside and grab something to stock the fridge with. You can grab me a few hot pockets and I'll be good to go.

"The vet and I'll stay here with Lord Nelson and Winston," said the Stable Master. "You people need to hurry up so we can bed the horses down for the night. They're tired and they need their rest after the long flight over."

"Well, you heard the man," said Casey. "Jonesy, why don't you stay here with them. I'll just be over there on the phone. As soon as I'm done I'll come over and you can go inside if you need to. Grimes, it doesn't have to be fancy just something to hold us over."

"I'll stay here inside the truck," said Slim. "I'm good for the rest of the day. Once I get you guys settled in I'm going to make a run back into town. I need to check on an order of feed for the horses."

"Okay," said Casey. Then he walked over to where he could make his call and not be over heard. He dialed the General's number and after a few rings he heard a clicking sound as she picked.

"Ma'am we've got a problem here," said Casey. He went on to explain the situation and Beckman listen. She couldn't believe what she heard.

[Thirty Minutes Before]

Carina and Sarah brought the Learjet down on the air field at Wright Patterson. The transit across the Atlantic had gone down without a hitch and they had actually been able to gain time on the C-17 and as they sat down on the tarmac they were only an hour or so behind them. Once down the ground crew directed them over to an open hangar where they powered down and a ladder was pushed up next to the plane. The hatch opened and Chuck was the first to step out. Then he helped Sarah with Bunny deplaned and afterwards he picked up Sam they walked down together. Behind them came Jack and Carina down the ladder. At the bottom of it stood Beckman with her Major. Beckman had a look and Chuck knew why.

"Chuck, I have a package for you that your people forwarded to me. I hope you don't think I'm your porter now. What is this anyway?"

"That is a very expensive bottle of bourbon that I'm going to exchange for the invitations to get us in the Gala. Since it's for work I'm sure you wouldn't mind picking up the tab." Beckman just raise an eyebrow. "I didn't think so but it was worth a shot. I wonder if I can write this off on taxes as a business expense?"

"Agent Carmichael, can you be serious for a moment. The Colonel landed a little while ago and should be already or shortly on his way to the stables where the horses are to be kept," she said as she looked over at Jack. "I hope bringing him was the right decision. With all the balls we have in the air we can't afford to drop any."

"You know I'm right here and I can hear every word you saying. Just remember I'm the one with the inside connections darling," said Jack. He added that just to piss off Beckman and it worked.

"I'm not your darling and you don't even want to go down that road with me," said Beckman. "Leave you children with their grandfather and walk over with me. Mr. Burton… Agent Miller, you can all go get in the SUV and get comfortable. I won't keep your Agents Carmichael long."

They handed off Bunny and Sam both of whom were very tired from the flight so when they got in the vehicle they dropped off asleep almost immediately. Sarah and Chuck followed the General as she took them to just outside the hangar.

"I did some digging into this Thaddeus Mayfair aka Billy Bob and it didn't come back encouraging. The man has been involved in just about everything illegal that you can think of. There was even a woman who filed a complaint about a man stealing candy from her baby and he fit the description she gave."

"Well I make no excuses for Jack and I know exactly what he used to be like so this doesn't surprise me about Billy Bob. I… we will take all this into consideration but we need him right now to get those invitations for the Gala."

"It's not too late for me to get you two in as hired help. You could mingle with the crowd and listen into their conversations."

"But it would be hard to explain why we were at other events then suddenly got demoted to kitchen staff. We might as well paint spy across our shirts. No, this is the way we have to go. I'm a little concerned that Casey hasn't checked it. I thought by now he would've tried to make contract with us. It couldn't be because he's pissed?"

"I don't think so. Although, the Colonel wasn't exactly delighted when I told him I was putting you in charge of watching over him."

"I thought he'd be totally ticked off but I also expected him to be professional," said Sarah. "This is crazy we should just go ahead and call him."

"This is Casey we're talking about," said Chuck. "I don't know. John's got his pride and I think we should respect that."

"I'm the General and I don't have to respect that," said Beckman but as she was about to call him her phone rang. She looked down and saw it was the Colonel. "Colonel, I'm standing here with the other half of your team and we're talking about mission objectives. … What? Are you sure? … Hold on and let me put you on speaker. Okay go ahead."

"What I was saying is we got here about a half hour ago, then we loaded the horses up and were on our way to the stables when talking with the driver I found out that no one has been to the stables to check it out. I need to know what you want us to do? Considering everything that has happened do we risk taking the horses to some place that hasn't been vetted or if we know is secure?"

"I find that hard to believe that the Secret Service or Mi6 haven't checked the stables out. That's just crazy…"

"Is it," said Sarah. "I worked Secret Service details and they're concern is about the people they're supposed to protect… not so much about the non-essential targets that might be with them like animals."

"This is unacceptable. Major, I want to talk with the Director of the Secret Service right now," said Beckman. The Major pulled out his phone then walked away.

"You know what could've happened is wires could've gotten crossed. The Secret Service thought Mi6 was going to vet the stables and they thought the Secret Service was."

"We don't get wires crossed when we have a visiting Head of State. This is totally unacceptable. Our people will drive Jack and your children down. I want you two on a chopper for these stables. I'm going to have Casey wait for you. You can make a fly over with the chopper check it out from the air then land and coordinate with him."

"But what do we do about our covers? Anyone seeing us flying in is going to know that we're not who we say we are."

"Nonsense… you can posse as possible buys of the farm and you didn't know anything about their being guests there."

"General, the director is momentarily out of his office but I left word that you want to talk to him about the stables that weren't vetted…"

"I didn't tell you to tell him that. Now I'll never get the satisfaction of throwing this into his face. Once he hears that he'll try to cover his tracks or point the finger at Mi6. I should call Sir Reginald and give him some heads up before the Director causes a crap storm."

"You don't think the Director would actually call Mi6 on the carpet for a bust that they could get blamed for too."

"If it means pointing the finger away from them then yes I do. What are you two still doing here? Major, they need to be taken to a chopper ASAP and transported out of here."

"Major arrange for that flight and while you're doing that we'll say bye to our kids," said Chuck. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Geez, it's only for a few hours but go ahead," said Beckman. "I need to get back on my aircraft and get an uplink going with Vauxhall. Here are some dossiers. This is all the information that I promised Colonel Casey I'd get together on some people of interest. You can look through them and then talk with the Colonel."

Beckman passed over the folders then Chuck and Sarah walked back in the hangar. However, there was no saying goodbye because Sam was out cold and so was Bunny too. They explained what was going on to Carina and Jack then shortly afterwards the Major came back dragging an Air Force Captain with him.

"You two are the ones that need to get down to Lexington ASAP," said the Captain. They both nodded. "Okay then follow me we've got a bird lined up for you. I'm the ops officer by the way. The pilot who's going to take you down is going through pre-flights right now and will be able to take off shortly."

"Thank you Captain," said Chuck as they walked over to the bird. It wasn't that far away and when they arrived the pilot already had the rotators going.

"Good luck, the pilot has the GPS position but where he sits down will depend on the terrain. What I'm trying to say is you might have to hoof it for a bit."

"No problem we just need to get there in a hurry. If push comes to shove we can rappel down while he hoovers."

"That could be an option," said the Captain. "But you can work that out with your pilot on the way down." He saluted as they boarded and shortly afterwards they were in the air heading south.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Bishop was sitting in his study with the Major and his wife. He'd just gotten off the phone with the States and they were down to their last scone everyone was eyeing it when his man servant came in. Godfrey announced that Sir Bishop has a visitor who wished to speak with him. When he found out who it was he wondered what the real reason was behind this impromptu drive by.

"Well, well I wonder what he wants," said Sir Bishop. "But I think I already know. Natasha my love why don't you go upstairs and wait until our guest has left? Major stay here with me."

"You think he's here to see if you or I have been shot, don't you?" said the Major as he smiled. "It makes sense that someone do a drive by if you like."

"Yes, that's exactly what I think this is. Godfrey go bring our unwelcomed guest in here," said Nigel as Natasha slipped out the side door.

A few minutes later Godfrey opened the study room door and announce Sir Cole Barker was there then stepped aside motioning Cole to enter. Cole walked pass Godfrey and into the study room. He looked over the Major and Sir Bishop.

"I have to say I'm a little puzzled about your visit," said Nigel as he glanced over at the Major. "I didn't think we have anything else to discuss after your last visit."

"I'm sorry for intruding but I thought I should drop by and inform you that the man we took in last night met with a tragic… well accident isn't the right word because it was premeditated. Let, me explain somehow an assassin found out that we had apprehended him and set up an ambush on our way back to London."

"How so terribly dreadful. My solicitor was told there was an incident and I was going to call my friend the Home Minister to find out what had happened but I had no idea. You're telling me that the man who was here just last night is decease?"

"Yes sir, unfortunately he is… I say unfortunately because if the truth were known he really didn't have any information that was really pertinent to tell us. Most everything he told us on the drive down was what he didn't know."

"Yes, that is tragic… very tragic but looking at this from the other side… you know from the assassin's viewpoint how could he know that and since he didn't could he really afford to that the chance."

"You seem very good at this… I mean knowing what other people think. It's almost as if you thought the very thought yourself. You should come work for us in intelligence. We're always looking for sharp minds such are you own."

"Well I do like a good mystery… I mean who doesn't… Agatha Christie and all that kind of rubbish. Oh, how rude of me would you like a cup of tea," said Sir Bishop as he felt the pot. "It's still warm."

"Yes, thank you if it's no problem," said Cole as he watched Sir Bishop pour him a cup then handed it to him. "Thank you the ride up her was long."

"Well we do appreciate you taking the time to come and share. I don't know how you take it so you're going to have to help yourself," said Sir Bishop as he pointed to the tray.

"Just a spot of cream is all," said Cole as he poured it himself. Then he casually dropped the bomb. "You know there is one good thing that happened in this terrible mess. I don't know if I should tell you this but we're no longer looking for Kelly."

"You're not looking for Kelly," said Nigel as he looked over at the Major. "I would think he'd be your prime suspect. Although how he found out about this man being brought in is beyond me."

"I don't want to point fingers," said the Major. "But you should check to see if you don't have a mole within your organization. That would be one quick way someone could've found out."

"We thought about that but there were very few people who knew we had Patty and that we were bringing him in. Everyone who knew has been vetted and is trusted. Oh and of course that includes you of course."

"Me? You can't think I had anything with this sordid affair," said Sir Bishop as he feigned offense. But Cole shook his head.

"Of course not, besides the Home Minister vouching for you half of parliament would too. No, you're above reproach," said Cole as he smiled at him. Sir Bishop was wondering what kind of cat and mouse game Cole was playing. "No my guess is they might've had a lookout posted somewhere outside the gate and were watching everyone entering or exiting the estate."

"I never thought about that but you're right. That's probably what happened. I can send you all the security footage we have from around the perimeter. Maybe that will help you identify the culprit… I was going to say Kelly but you seem to think he's not involved anymore? Is that it? But like I said before I would think he'd be your prime suspect but you say there was no evidence he was at the crime scene?"

"Oh, but I didn't say that. We found trace DNA samples of both hair and blood in the shooter's nest. There was even his finger prints on the murder weapon and brass shell casing too."

"You have all that and he's not a suspect. Chief Barker there's something else you're not telling us. I can understand the need for secrecy and all that… Mi6 and the like. If you'll excuse the pun but curiosity is killing me."

"Well I shouldn't," said Cole as he took a sip of his tea then he sat it down. "But I just have to after everything that we've shared and you've been vetted by the Home Minister. You know when they say the devil's in the detail, it's really true. That's what brings down most criminals in that they eventually get sloppy."

"Sloppy? How do you mean?" said Sir Bishop as he looked over at the Major. Suddenly he started to wonder if this wasn't a fishing expedition or something else. What if Cole was wasting his time until other could arrive there?

"You know I had to skip lunch to drive here and I'm starting to get a little famished. Do you mind if I have this last scone?"

"No, go ahead help yourself," said Sir Bishop as he looked over at the Major who was looking back and shook his head. The Major played back everything they had done before and after the shooting in his head. He could remember anything they'd done that could've come back to them.

"You know this scone reminds me of the scones my grandmother used to make… heavenly. Now where were we?"

"You were talking about how criminals get sloppy," said Sir Bishop as he looked over at the Major.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Cole was enjoying his game of cat and mouse with Bishop and Major Moore. He was having so much fun he decided to string it out a little longer. He had them on the hook and he could tell. However, neither of them seemed to have been shot which was the reason he dropped by. But even if they weren't the person Casey hit they knew more than they were telling that he was sure of.

"You were talking about criminals being sloppy? How do you mean sloppy? Did he leave something behind," said Sir Bishop as he looked over at the Major. Suddenly he a thought crossed his mind what if Cole wasn't on a fishing expedition… what if was something else. What if Cole was bidding his time until tests could be done on something Natasha or the Major left behind? He had to cut this off right now. "I'm sorry but I really need to get back to work…"

"You keep saying he. As in he did this or he did that. Why do you assume this is the work of one person?"

"You're right I don't. I don't know I guess it's just an assumption on my part. But as I said I'm very busy and I've got a lot to finish."

"That's right I heard somewhere you were leaving on a trip abroad. I'm sorry if I've been wasting your time. I really only wanted to tell you that Patty never made it to Vauxhall alive," said Cole. He finished his tea and sat the cup on the tray. "I should be heading back.

"Wait a minute you were saying that the assassin or assassins was or were sloppy. It certainly does look like there was enough evidence that pointed to at least one of them being this Kelly behind the shooting."

"Yes, about that well we know there were two people involved in the actual shooting. We've got a witness. But Kelly being present is what they wanted us to think but there's a problem with that."

"I don't see what the problem can be," said the Major. "You've got his DNA and you even got his bloody finger prints on the murder weapon…"

"But you see that's the problem… his finger prints. I happen to know Kelly was left handed. I saw him catch the keys to the loo… oh I'm sorry I should say toilette. But either way I saw him catch the keys with his left when the barkeep tossed them to him."

"Okay I'll play devil's advocate so what if he was left handed," said Sir Bishop as he tried to remember if he'd noticed that when they met but he couldn't recall. Looking at the Major he was just as perplexed.

"The problem is we found his right index finger on the trigger. Being left handed he would've shot with his left hand so it should be his left index finger on the trigger not his right. Remember what I told you about sloppy work well this is a good example of sloppy work. This usually happens when a perp gets too overly confident or he thinks too much of himself. Well I really need to get back to London."

"Let me walk you out," said the Major. He gave a glance at Nigel who waved for him to take him. "Sir Bishop has a lot of work to do."

"I can imagine trying to arrange travel for himself, you, your men and his wife. By the way I should pay my respects to her before I leave or she might think I was rude."

"Well I don't think that's possible. You see she woke up with a terrible headache this morning and is still lying down," said Sir Bishop. "The Major will see you out. Thank you again for dropping by and the conversation," he said as he offered Cole his hand. Like this he could show Cole he hadn't been wounded.

"No problem… just one thing before I go I think we got off on the wrong foot and I hope you won't hold that against me," said Cole as they shook. "You have to admit finding Patty here was quite odd."

"Yes, I can see that now. I understood from the first time we met what kind of man you were Chief Cole and I have to say with you on duty her majesty has nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me," said Sir Bishop as he motioned towards the door.

"Yes, please follow me," said the Major. The two of them left the study then walked down a hallway lined with paintings. Cole wondered if they came with the manor because they had nothing to do with Sir Bishops family line of sheep herders.

"Excuse me but is that a painting of Sir Everard Digby. Funny that should be hanging here. Remember, remember the fifth of November gun powder, treason and plot; I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot…," said Cole. The Major gave him an odd look. "Really… a penny for the Guy."

"We need to move along because I need to get back in with Sir Bishop," said the Major as he hurried him along. They continued down the hallway and as they approached the front door they passed a great staircase that led up to the second floor.

"Chief Cole," he heard a voice calling his name from the stairs so he turned around and saw Lady Bishop standing there near the top of the staircase holding onto the banister.

"Lady Bishop, it's a pleasure to see you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you I was told you were a bit under the weather."

"Yes, these headaches I get. They come and go but I put up with them. Nothing seems to help but I thought I heard your voice and I had to come down to say hello. Are you leaving so soon? Did my husband offer you tea? He can get so wrapped up in his work."

"Yes he did and I'm afraid I'm the one who should apologize for taking him away from it. But now I have to get back to London my work is calling me. I told your husband what I need to say to him and we shared a cup of tea while I bored him. I'm afraid I kept him away from his work for too long."

"My husband works too much a little distraction from time to time is good for him. Well, I shall let you go and I wish you a safe drive back to London. I hear it can be dangerous at times."

"Please come on with me," said the Major interrupting their conversation. The Major gave her a look as he tried to hurry Cole along. "Lady Bishop if you're looking for your husband he's still in his study."

"See what I mean he works too much," she said as she came down the staircase. There was something about the way she walked that seemed stiff.

"Have a good afternoon," said Cole as he shook the Majors hand. Cole pumped it like he was pumping gasoline but nothing.

Cole turned and left none of the people he saw looked as if they'd been shot but he realized he'd hit a nerve when he mentioned why they weren't looking for Kelly. He just hoped Sir Reginald will be amused when he hears about his fishing expedition. However, as he was thinking about what had just happened he received a text message.

 _Where are you? I need to talk to right away. C_

"Crap what now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole was out the door and the Major came running back in to find Natasha pulling her sling out of a flower vase. He ran up the steps to help her put it back on as Nigel walked out of his study to find them together on the stairs. He gave them a strange look as he stood from the bottom looking up.

"What are you looking at? Thank you Major," said Natasha. "I knew as well as you did he came here to see if one of us had a bullet hole in them. I took the sling off and hid my bandage under my housecoat."

"I think he left here confused," said the Major. "That was very quick thinking and probably threw him off the scent long enough for us to board that plane."

"I hope so but my dear for all your quick thinking you really made a mess of it this time. You might as well get rid of all the body parts in the fridge."

"But why dear? We might need them again," said Natasha. "What did Barker say about Kelly?" she asked as the Major adjusted her sling to make it comfortable.

"You put the wrong finger on the trigger love. It seems that Kelly was a southpaw and you out his right index finger on the trigger."

"Crap…. How was I supposed to know? So now what do we do?" said Natasha as she walked down the staircase with the Major.

"There's nothing that can be done. MI6 thinks someone is trying to pin this shooting on Kelly but that doesn't mean that we can't still use him but they'll think twice before attributing anything his way."

"That's too bad… I wished I'd thought about this but it never occurred to me. I guess I just naturally assumed he was right handed. Crap this was a stupid mistake."

"Don't beat yourself up too much I was up there with you," said the Major. "I should've said something but like you I never really thought about it. But now MI6 is looking into the people who fled up stream on the Thames list night. That was smart of you to take off the sling because Sir Bishop you were right. Barker was here on a fishing expedition. If he'd seen any of us… or better not seen any of us then he would be back but not alone."

"I don't know he might be a little rough around the edges but he knows how to play the game. Didn't you hear him as we crossed swords with words. He knew exactly what to say without saying too much and when he did concede he did it in such a way that I had no choice but pardon him. No that man is going to be a problem for us."

"I know how to take care of problems. I'm a very good fixer," said the Major as he tapped his shoulder holster with his hand. "Just give me the word and I'll make it happen."

"I don't hardly think so. We'd be fools to do this right after he left here and after last night. No, we need to wait. If he comes to the colonies like I think he will then… well tourists can get into problems all the time. You drive into the wrong part of town… say the wrong thing to the wrong people."

"I get it but never the less I'll feel better when we're on that plane tomorrow and out of here. There are too many people hovering around us."

"I can't agree with you more. So, if you two don't mind I need to get back to work or we'll never get out of here."

"Major if you don't mind I could use a hand cleaning out Kelly from our fridge. If Chief Barker comes back with friends the last think we want is for him to find what's mixed with the meat pies."

"That's an excellent idea so I'll leave that up to you two. Although can I give you a word of caution please don't let Matilda see what you're up to. I so do love her scones and having find another cook as good as she is would be like trying to win Master Chef."

"Yes darling, we'll take care. I'll have Godfrey take her for a ride into London to get something for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive down from Dayton to Cincinnati went without a hitch. Carina and Jack sat in the back of the SUV with the girls as two agents up front drove and rode shotgun. However, just past Cincinnati cross the Ohio into Kentucky Sam woke up. She looked around but didn't see either Chuck or Sarah.

"Excuse me where's Mommy and Chuck?" she asked as she started to get up. "Did we forget them back at the airport?"

"No we didn't but that's a good idea for next time," said Carina. Sam gave her a look. "Sorry just kidding and you have to stay buckled in while the vehicle is moving. They went on ahead of us in a helicopter."

"Really, why? Does this have something to do with Aunt Diane? I remember she was at the airport before I got sleepy then I don't remember much more."

"Aunt Diane? I wonder if she knows you call her that?" said Carina as she looked out the window. They'd just crossed over the bridge and were headed south on I-75.

"Of course, she does although I know she's not my real aunt because that would make her Nana Maria's sister and she told me she was an only child. When are we going to get there?"

"It's about two more hours then we have to find this farmhouse but we've got GPS to find it," said Carina. "So, sit back and relax."

"Oh, I can, but I don't think Bunny can. Don't you smell that? That's a number two maturing down under and very soon we're going to driving with the windows down."

"Geez that's what that odor is. I thought we hit a skunk or something. Hey guys we need to pull over at the next rest stop and take care of this biological hazard back here."

"We were told not to stop for any reason," said the driver as he put his window down. But that wasn't helping much.

"You do realize we're talking about two more hours like this and if she starts complaining and hour of a baby crying to add to that."

"Okay, okay I get the picture," said the agent. "This isn't exactly something they cover on the farm. Okay we've got a stop coming up. I'm signaling just hold up back there."

The man signaled then he eased off the road and pulled into a rest stop. In the rest stop were some public baths with a family room to change babies in.

"This is my granddaughter I'll that her in and take care of this. You guys just stay out here and keep the engines running." Sam looked at Jack puzzled.

"If you want I can come with you to give you a hand," said Sam. She grabbed Bunny's bag and started to get out.

"No I can handle this by myself. There's no need in everyone getting out. I'll be right back."

"No Jack, I insist," said Sam as she looked at him. He knew then she wasn't going to give in. "After all you've only got two hands."

"Right well then let's hurry up," said Jack as he looked at her and she looked back at him. She knew he was up to something. Jack volunteering to change Bunny's diaper and to clean… well what need to be clean. It had never happened and Sam knew it. If you know all the cons, you'll never be a sucker and Sam was no sucker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole looked at the text message and knew he'd have to tell the Chief where he'd been and what he'd been up to. Yes, Sir Reginald would probably get a little ticked off but the truth of the matter was he hadn't rocked any apple carts so there should be no blow back to get him or Sir Reginald in hot water. Once he got back on the motorway he punched in C's number then put it on speaker so he could drive.

"Where are you? I saw you this morning then I went down to your office and was told you were out for afternoon. Can you tell me what you went off to take care of?"

"Well I'm coming in from Hertford I should be back in about a half an hour depending on traffic," said Cole as he looked out to see where he was.

"Hertford? Oh no, don't tell me you went out to check Bishop out to see if he'd been shot. I should've known you would've done something like this…"

"Yes, I did, and neither he nor this Major Moore seem wounded. I shook both their hands but I didn't detect a flinch. The one person I'm not sure of is Lady Bishop, she talked to me from the top of her staircase without coming near…"

"What do you expect with you barging in on them like you did. Did you expect her to invite you to a ball or maybe a tango? It won't be long before the Home Minister or the PM calls me asking me what you were up to but not before the chew on me for a while."

"No Sir that's not going to happen. When I left Bishop, he shook my hand and thanked me for dropping by. I can tell you that I shook his world up a little when I told him about the finger print. He started to squirm. I'll tell you more when I get in."

"I want you to come straight to me and tell me everything but that's not why I wanted you to contact me. The reason is I just got off the phone with General Beckman. Casey told her that they are almost at the horse farm where they're to stable the horses."

"Good they're a little ahead of schedule. I need to talk to Jonesy and tell him he needs to keep information coming…"

"Well Casey was told by the caretaker of the farm that no one has vetted the place for security and basically there is no security in place. What do you know about this?"

"Nothing, this is news to me. We were working with their Secret Service for her majesty and they were supposed to handle all the security in country."

"When you say all the security in country does that include the security for her majesty's prize stead? Please tell me this didn't fall through the cracks?"

"No sir it didn't. I'm sure of it at least not from our side. The Secret Service knows her Majesty won't be leaving until tomorrow which means us so until then they should run with the ball."

"Well someone dropped the ball. Beckman is having Casey hold up taking the horses to the farm until she can get assets there on ground."

"Very good," said Cole thinking about all the meetings he attended and everything that was said. He hoped they realized they were supposed to provide security at the stables. "I will look into this as soon as I get back. I'll call over to the Embassy and have our contact come over and see us."

"Someone need to do something because I don't want to have to go to her Majesty and tell her we lost her horse. I might as well turn in my resignation on the way."

"I promise you I'll handle this," said Cole as he looked up to see a blue light in the back windscreen. "Sir, I'll call you as soon as I get in," said Cole as he pulled over.

"What's going on? I hear a siren are you being pulled over?" said his chief. But as he asked he heard the voice of a policeman.

"License and registration please. Do you know why I pulled you over? You know it is illegal in the United Kingdom to talk on a mobile device while you are driving?"

"Yes officer, I know it is but I'm MI6," said Cole as he showed the man his identification "I was talking with Vauxhall on official business when you pulled me over."

"Well being MI6 you should be trying to set an example for other drivers. What would it look like if I let you off and fine them?"

"You tell him officer," said Sir Reginald through the Bluetooth speaker in the car. "If I were you I'd fine him. We have to obey the law like everyone else."

"I'm glad you see it like that Sir," said the officer. "I was going to give you guy a warning and send him on his way but you're right what kind of precedence would that set."

"Exactly, so officer do your duty and issue Chief Barker a ticket with a hefty fine," said Sir Reginald. Cole could hear him laughing.

The officer wrote him up the citation then handed it to him. He sat in his car waiting for the policeman to leave before talking.

"He's gone and thanks for the ticket. You know this is three points off my driving license Sir. You could've bailed me out."

"Why? If you'd stayed in your office instead of stirring up a hornet's nest none of this would've happened and you would've been here to help me put out this fire with Beckman. I can call in some favors and get the ticket annulled but only when you get here."

"Then I need to get off the phone so I can start driving back. I wouldn't want another ticket."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Jack got out of the SUV with Bunny and Sam was close behind with Bunny's bag. They walked into the family bathroom where Jack sat Bunny on the changing table. He looked down at her and she looked up at him they both had the look that says 'and now what'. Sam stood there watching Jack and rolled her eyes as she waited for him to get on with it. After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore.

"You haven't got a clue as to what to do, do you? You just wanted to get away from everyone and I want to know why" said Sam as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You know there are times when you look exactly like your mother. Okay you wanted to come in here with me now I expect a little help."

"First of all put a pad under her then undo the two tabs in the front. After that you're going to need to clean what needs to be cleaned with towelettes. Once that's done put a clean diaper under her and put on a little baby powder then fasten the tape down then we're good to go. Naturally the old one goes in the trash."

"That I could figure out. Okay, I've got this," said Jack. "You know when your mother was little we didn't have these fancy disposable diapers. Nope they were cotton and held on with diaper pins. We used to put clothes pins on our noses when we had to tackle something like this. Geez… how so much can come out of someone so small?"

"I know Chuck says she's like a Tardis whatever that is?" said Sam as she watched Jack go through all the motions of changing Bunny's diaper.

"It means he watches too much television," said Jack as he finished cleaning up the mess and then he held out his hand. Sam put the baby powder in it.

"Okay diaper," said Jack. Sam handed him a clean one as she put away the baby powder. They moved along like an operating team with Jack as the surgeon and Sam as his nurse.

"Done," said Jack as he pulled the side straps in. Bunny smiled and giggled looking up at him. "You are a little stinker or at least were. You can take your sister back to the SUV now. I've got to clean up here then I'll be along."

"Nice try but no way José… Mommy doesn't let me carry Bunny yet. She's afraid I'll drop her but if you want I can call Aunt Carina to come and help."

"No… no that won't be necessary," said Jack as he looked at her. He knew then that she knew something was up. "Okay, how much do you want to get lost for a little while?" he said as he pulled out his wallet and flashed some cash.

"What am I going to do with that? I'm five. If I pull out a wad someone is going to ask where I got it and it won't take Mommy long to figure out where it came from. If you want a deal here it is. We can start with three scoops of Rocky Road and a piece of the action," said Sam as she crossed her arms. "You're up to something and don't say you're not. When was the last time you volunteered to change Bunny's diaper? Just name one time I want to see if you can."

"Well not that long ago," said Jack as he started to think back. "Well there was… no Emma changed it and I watched. Then there was… no that was Emma again. Okay this just proves I have the onset of senility setting in."

"No, it doesn't because you've never changed Bunny's diapers. You don't even know how so what's going on Jack."

"No now there you're wrong. Look I just changed her and see what a good job I did," he said as he held her up but when he did it fell off.

"The side straps weren't tight enough around the front. You might want to try again… Oh forget it she's my sister," said Sam as she climbed up and put the diaper back on this time making sure it was snug. "So Jack about trying again what gives?"

"You know sometimes you can be a little scary. I just need to make a quick call to make sure the invitations are ready that's all and let Billy Bob know I'm in town then see when I can pick them up…"

"And to set the date for your poker night," said Sam. "Jack, please don't get yourself in trouble. I don't want you to go away."

"Why darling I wouldn't do anything like that. This is a new man you're speaking to," said Jack as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now will you take your sister back to the car. You can tell them I'll be right there."

"You know I'm not supposed to pick her up," said Sam. But against her better judgement she climbed down and Jack handed her Bunny. She smiled at her sister as she held her.

"Come on Bunny, it's me and you from now on," said Sam. Bunny said something in baby talk which Sam took to mean that she agreed. "Come on let's blow this joint," she said as he walked out of the family restroom and headed back. Now she really felt like a big sister as she walked back to the vehicle. "Don't worry I won't ever let you down."

"What the heck," said Carina. She was talking on her phone to Cole and he was going on about his woes as to how his day turned out. "Listen I have to run. You're right it isn't fair and I want to hear more but Sam is walking back holding the baby. If she drops Bunny, Sarah will have my butt," she said as she ran to Sam.

"I've got her," said Sam as Carina ran to her. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. She's lighter than my medical bag."

"That might be true but if you drop your bag it won't cry or get hurt. You can give her to me and we can put her back in her seat. Where's Jack at? Why did he give you Bunny to carry out by yourself? I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him."

"He had to use the facilities he said. I guess it's because he's getting old. He said something about having a short fuse but people don't get angry when the have to use the bathroom do they? Or does that happen when you get older? Do you have a short fuse?"

"There's nothing wrong with my fuse and why are we talking about fuses? Jack had better get back here soon or we're going to leave him. I mean it he can hitch-hike down to Lexington," said Carina as Jack came out of the restrooms.

"I'm coming. Just hold your horses I'm on my way," said Jack as he wiped his hands on paper towels then tossed them in a trash can. Only Sam noticed they were dry.

"Well get in we're behind schedule now. Chuck and Sarah will be wondering where we are. You can explain to them that it's because you've got a short fuse."

"A short what?" said Jack as he looked over at Sam who was smiling back at him. "Hey, I was thinking we should stop to grab something to eat on the way down. I heard there's a Cracker Barrel off New Circle road that's supposed to be good."

"And how would you know that," said Carina. "We can worry about eating after we get the girls to their parents and not before."

"I looked it up on the internet naturally. But if you don't want to stop... well I can understand. I was just thinking we've got to eat sooner or later," said Jack as he looked at Sam.

"I am a little hungry," said Sam. "Do they have ice cream?" asked Sam but before she could answer the driver spoke up.

"It's going to have to be later. It doesn't matter if it does or doesn't have ice cream because this train isn't stopping until we've reached our destination. Those were the General's orders. We only stopped now because of extenuating circumstances."

"If you're thirsty there's water and fruit boxes in the back along with chips and power bars," said the other agent. "Now can we load everyone back up so we can get on our way again."

"Looks like Cracker Barrel's going to have to wait," said Sam as she looked over at Jack. He started patting himself down.

"Crap, hold on just one second," said Jack. "I think I left my wallet inside. I'll just run in and be right back out. If you want go ahead and get everyone onboard so we can take off."

"Jack, please hurry up," said Carina as she looked at Sam who was shaking her head. "What's up with you? You've got a face that says you're up to mischief."

"Who me? I'm not the one who's up to something," said Sam as she pointed to herself. "Come on let's get inside. I need you to help me buckle up. You know you're one of my favorite aunts."

"Okay, now I know you're up to something," said Carina. "But if you're not then you're covering for someone… Jack."

"You called my name darling," said Jack as he appeared behind her. "See I told you I'd be right back and yes it was inside right where I left it," he said as he waved it in the air.

"Why did you want to stop at Cracker Barrel? It can't be because of its fine dining because there are better. What's going on Jack? Since when do you need your wallet in a restroom," asked Carina as they pulled out of the rest stop and got back on I-75 south.

"What are you talking about going on? It must've fallen out and there's nothing going on other than I really wanted their thick-cut USDA Choice rib eye. Do you know it's aged 28 days for tenderness and flavor? Then it's lightly seasoned and grilled to order. It's hard to get something like that in Kotor or Europe for that matter."

"And I'm supposed to believe that's the reason you wanted to stop? You wanted to stop for a piece of meat is that you're trying to tell me?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. How can you say that about a rib eye that's been aged to the peak of perfection? Why it's almost sacrilegious."

"Geez, I'm sorry I brought it up. Well your meat-lover's menu is going to have to wait," said Carina as she turned her attention to Bunny. Sam sat across from Jack and just shook her head.

"Shush," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah flew down in a Black Hawk following I-75. It was less than forty-minutes when they arrived at their target site. The pilot made one pass around the farm so they could get the lay of the terrain before coming in low and hovering over the horse track so his passengers could jump out. Once on the ground Sarah and Chuck started walking towards the farmhouse as the chopper took off for its return flight home.

"I didn't see anything coming in but it's hard to see anything from the air with all these barns and sheds. They could hide a tank inside and we wouldn't know about it."

"I know but I don't think we have to worry about that. If someone wanted to take us out they would've shot the chopper down while it was hovering and that would've been that."

"What a happy thought," said Chuck as they were greeted by a couple of men that looked like field hands who dropped in behind them as they continued walking. "Words must cost a premium around here."

"Just keep on walking I think we're about to talk to someone who can help us," said Sarah as a man stepped out of the farmhouse then walked down in the yard to meet them.

"Are you the folks I was told I was supposed to greet," said the man as he looked them over. Chuck was about to mention that he looked a lot like Hugh Brannum's character Mr. Green Jeans but Sarah elbowed him.

"Well I guess that depends on who you were told to greet. My name is Sarah Charles and this is my husband Charlie Charles… we're the Charles'" she said as she looked over at Chuck who was smiling.

"My name is John Green and I'm second in charge here," said the man as Chuck had to stifle a laugh. Sarah gave Chuck a look. "Is there something the matter boy?"

"No Sir everything is okay," said Chuck. "So are we the people you were supposed to greet? We called ahead and told… I can't remember who it was but we want to spend a week or so away from the city…"

"That's right you know with all that noise and pollution and people. Well Charlie here came up with this wonderful idea… didn't you honey? Tell the man your idea."

"Well it was nothing actually but I was telling my lovely wife… that would be her right over yonder. I bet your wondering how someone like me could marry someone like that? Well brother I've been asking myself that."

"Dear, the man doesn't want to hear all that. Tell him about your idea… go ahead and tell him," said Sarah and just as Chuck was about to speak she cut him off.

"Well I'll tell you then. Charlie said let's rent a farm and live on it for a week or so. We can get back in touch with our roots and kick back for a spell. You know just throw our feet up and relax."

"Well that's interesting but you see the horse farm has already been rented. We're waiting now for the trailer with two horses. I'm sure the custodian made a mistake."

"Well mistake or not our ride left us here and now we're going to need to wait and talk with this custodian to clear this up. Would it be possible to get a tour of the stables and grounds while we're waiting? I've always been interested in horses."

"Sure, I don't see why not and when Roscoe gets here he can clear all this up. Once you're done I've got cold iced tea and lemonade in the fridge. You can come up the house and have a sit. That way you can take a load off before Roscoe gets here."

"That would be mighty kind of you. We've got our kids coming down to meet us along with their Nanny… Nanny Carina," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look.

"Yes, that right along with Big Daddy," said Sarah. "Charlie tends to forget about Big Daddy. I don't know why but he does," she said as she laughed. "Well honey, if we're going to have a look around we'd better hurry up. Once Roscoe gets here we might have to skedaddle out of here."

"Nonsense we just need to see if the cash we need to come up with is worth the investment. If I like the place I just might buy it outright."

"Well Roscoe is just the caretaker for that you'd have to see the owners. This farm is owned by a group of banks that took over after they foreclosed on the previous owner. But if you've got the cash I'm sure they'd listen to a fair offer. Willy here will take you around."

"Thank you kindly there John," said Chuck as he and Sarah went off with Willy. The first place he took them was in the stables.

"If you want to look around you're more than welcome. As you can see everything is almost brand new that's because we had a fire a few years back and almost everything was destroy. It's taken Roscoe that long to rebuild and restock."

"You talk as if Roscoe was the previous owner," said Sarah. Willy got quiet and looked down at the ground. She looked back over at Chuck.

"That's it Roscoe the caretaker is taking care of the farm he lost because the banks foreclosed on him. I pity the guy that's got to be hard for him."

"Yeah, it is but don't let anyone know I told you. Everyone is keeping it quiet because they're afraid if the banks find out they'll kick him off his own land. He puts on a good show but I can tell this is a bitter pill for him to swallow."

"If only someone could do something for him," said Chuck as he looked of at Sarah. Sarah gave him a look back.

"Yes, that's right," said Sarah then she pulled Chuck aside and whispered. "No Chuck, we can't go around helping out all of humanity. This isn't a stray cat that you bring home out of the rain. Beside we don't know how he lost this place. It could've been mismanagement or he could've set the fire trying to cash in on an insurance policy. The other half of the Carmichael Industries says no."

"Where are y'all at," said Willy. "Oh, there you are. I thought I'd lost you there for a while. Come on and I'll show you the tack room. That's where we keep all the saddles, bridles, and things."

"I see a lot of equipment but I don't see any horses," said Sarah. Chuck had noticed the same thing. For that matter they hadn't seen much of any livestock not that you would on a horse farm.

"When the banks foreclosed, they sold off the horses so we've got a lot of tack but there are no horses to use it with."

"I don't understand then how can you afford to operate this place like this? It seems to me that there's nothing to generate income or am I missing something?"

"That's the way the banks wanted it. We show a negative return so they can write it off as a loss on their taxes. We offset something else or that's the way it was explained to me. I can tell you as soon as I can find something else I'm out of here."

"What would you need to get something like this back on its feet," asked Chuck. He didn't have to see Sarah he felt her look. "I mean if you drop money in here it would be like flushing it if you didn't have a business plan."

"Well for that you'd have to ask Roscoe when he gets here. I know he's got one and he's been to different banks but they've all shot him down."

"I think we've seen enough down here," said Sarah as she put her arm in Chuck's. "I think we're ready for that lemonade Mr. Green Jeans promised." Chuck and Willy started laughing. "I'm sorry I mean Mr. Green promised. Will you two stop laughing at me, I made a slip that's all."

"I'm sorry," said Willy. "I shouldn't be laughing but you're not the first one to call him that. Just please don't say it around him. He's a little sensitive about that and has a tendency to get spun up."

"Good to know," said Chuck as he and Sarah followed Willy up to the farmhouse but as they approached Green stepped outside.

"It's a nice day I'll bring out a pitcher of tea and lemonade. We can drink on the veranda while we wait for Roscoe to get here. Willy seat our guests then come inside and help me carry everything outside."

Chuck and Sarah were taken around the house and were seated under a covered area attached to the back backside with rose bushes growing around it. Not far away were some honeysuckles and the mixture of scents was intoxicating.

"Chuck, quickly we're by ourselves. Hurry up and send a text message to Casey telling him it's okay to come on to the farm," said Sarah but Chuck was already on it.

"The girls should be here soon too with Nanny Carina and Big Daddy Jack," said Chuck as he smiled typing away on his phone. "That was pretty funny Mr. Green Jeans. I'd thought the same thing earlier but you elbowed me."

"Just hurry up Mr. Green will be back soon. They're waiting for us to give them the okay and we don't have time for that now," said Sarah as she thought she saw movement inside the house.

"I'm almost done. I hate T9 it's always correcting my words wrong. But you have to admit it was pretty funny... Mr. Green Jeans, I wonder where Captain Kangaroo ended up."

"Not funny," said Sarah as Chuck hit send then he smiled at Sarah. "Like I said it was a slip before I didn't mean to call him that…"

"Call him what," said Green as he came out holding a tray with glasses. "You didn't mean to call who what? You can't offend Willy he's like a duck."

"That's right," said Willy. He'd guessed what they'd been talking about and got behind Green then shook his head. Trying to signal them no to tell Green who they were really talking about.

"Well it wasn't Willy we were talking about," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah.

"Oh no, then who?"


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

There was a pause of silence that seems the last forever. Chuck looked over at Sarah and she looked back. Mr. Green was wondering what was going on but he was waiting for an answer that seemed to be taking too long to come. Then Sarah reached over and placed her hand on Chuck's knee and smiled at him then turned back to Green.

"I'm sorry it was nothing but my husband Charlie Charles here is the jealous type. He gets a little bent out of shape if I pay too much attention to other men. It's just a part of his nature I guess; however, it can be annoying like now. I'm sorry if you were drawn into our little melodrama."

"Well, I don't think I'm exaggerating… that's what she says I do. Admit it you couldn't keep your eyes off the pilot the whole flight down. I swear if he'd been candy you'd have eaten him up and you should've seen the way she went on as she talked to him."

"I was just being hospitable that was the way I was brought up and I don't see anything wrong with it. But do we need to do this here in front of Mr. Green. I'm sure he has better things to do than hear us going on and he's being kind to us offering us lemonade and tea as well as this wonderful view."

"Wonderful view… yes he has," said Chuck as he gave him a look. Green didn't need an interpreter to understand what Chuck's look meant.

"Please Willy serve our guests," said Green as he quickly tried to change the topic. "So what do you think of our little horse farm?"

"It would be a lot nicer if there were horses," said Chuck. "I mean how can you call it a horse farm if it doesn't have any horses. Excuse me but doesn't that just make it a farm?"

"Maybe it should, but around here things go a lot on tradition and since this was at one time a horse farm then people just call it a horse farm."

"I see that does make sense," said Chuck as Willy handed Chuck and Sarah a lemonade. Then he handed one to Mr. Green. "I can't wait to meet this Roscoe he sounds like an interesting person."

"But didn't you say you talked to him on the phone when your made your reservation to stay here," said Green. Sarah gave Chuck a look.

"Well I have an assistant who handles all my affairs for me. Her name is Hannah and she's quite capable and takes good care of me… I mean us."

"I think what you said at first is more correct. You see Hannah is an ex from my husband's past. He gets jealous if I look at another man yet I'm supposed to keep quiet about Hannah.

"Hannah takes care of your needs as well as mine," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "That came out all wrong. You know Mr. Green I was the luckiest man in the world when this one said she loved me and I thought I won the lottery when she said I do."

"Now you're just trying to make me blush," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him. "I knew from the very beginning this one was a keeper even though it took me a while to admit."

"I wonder what's taking Roscoe so long to get here. He wasn't supposed to stop anywhere but come straight back," said Green as he looked his watch. "He went to the airport to pick up a couple of horses that we're keeping here for the owner. That's the rental I told you about earlier. But if you remember what you said before about this not being a horse farm well you can see when they get here we'll have horses on the farm again so problem solved."

"Well even if you don't have room for us I'm glad we're here for that," said Chuck as he held up his lemonade as a sort of toast. As they were talking a column of dust kicked up in the distance heading their way.

"Someone is coming," said Willy as he pointed to the dust cloud. "I should go get Joe and meet them in the stables."

"That must be Roscoe," said Mr. Green. "Now we can get you folks sorted out. Yes, Willy that would be a good idea. They might need help getting the horses out of the trailer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roscoe pulled up near the stables and as he pulled up two of his farm hands were there to meet him. Willy opened the paddock so he could pull in then closed the gate after him. He stopped in the middle then everyone got out. The horses in the back got a little nervous from being jostled about and the Stable Master knew they were agitated.

"Wait a little bit before we open the gate," he said. "Let Lord Nelson settle down a little before we let him out."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," said Roscoe as he climbed in the back with them. "He just needs to be reassured everything is going to be okay." Morgan and Casey stood off to the sides and let the experts handle them. Before long they had Lord Nelson in the paddock then Sir Winston followed suit.

"He seems to like it here," said Alicia as they watch Sir Winston run around Lord Nelson playing in the paddock kicking up dirt. But as he was running around he spotted Morgan then headed straight for him.

"What the heck? What did I do to you," said Morgan as he turned and ran for the fence. "Someone call him off… please." He said as he tried to climb over. Winston took a bite as he tried to scurry over not quite making it.

"Ouch! What the… watch out for the threads," said Morgan as he landed on the other side of the fence. Winston whinnied and shook his head.

"Sir Winston that was mean," said Alicia as she tried to stifle a laugh. "He's got a long memory Morgan and somehow you got off on his bad side. Colonel watch out," said Alicia as Winston decided it was Casey's turn. But instead of running Casey stood there and stared down the mini horse.

"Come on I dare you. Try it and I'll be wearing you," said John. The horse stopped dead in its tracks and looked at him. Then turned and ran away going back to circling Lord Nelson.

"Not fair," said Morgan as he rubbed his backside. "That… that thing is picking on me. You need to tell him to stop it."

"You can come in here and tell him yourself," said Casey. But as soon as Morgan got near the fence Winston charged him.

"No… no I think I'm good right here. I don't need to climb back in. But I've got my eye on you buddy," Morgan. But as he spoke Winston charged to fence. Morgan back peddled tripping over himself. Winston stuck his head through the slats and whinnied again.

"Grimes, why don't you go up to the farm house and wait for us. You're keeping us from getting work done here."

"Oh Roscoe, there's a couple up at the farm house they're talking with John. They said they were supposed to spend the week here with us. Casey looked over at Roscoe and nodded. They'd talked about Chuck and Sarah on the way in.

"That's right I did talk to them about renting the place. The farmhouse is big and depending on how big their party is we can make room. All we have to do is squeeze in a little tight. You can run back up there and tell Green I'll be up there as soon as I get the horses in the stalls and bedded down. We can work out all the details then."

"No problem but are you sure you don't want me to stay here and help out. Looks like that little one could be more than a handful?"

"I've got this," said Roscoe. "Oh, one last thing did you call the feed company and tell them to have my order ready for pick up. I'm going to run into town after we get our guests squared away."

"Mr. Green called so I assume everything is ready for pick up. He took the note you left but I can call to double check if you want."

"No, I'll go and if it's not ready I can wait. There's no need in antagonizing him any more than necessary. He's going to be bent out of shape because of our new house guests."

Casey looked over at the Stable Master who looked back at him. Something was going on here and they'd jumped into the middle of it. However, it was none of their business as long as the horses were taken care of. Willy left and headed up to the farmhouse leaving them to finish getting the horses in the stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were still sitting on the veranda where Willy had left them when he came back up with Morgan. Chuck looked at Morgan and shook his head Morgan nodded back as Willy filled them in on the status of getting the horses put in the stalls. As Willy explained Morgan just stood there and listened wondering where he was supposed to go because after flying over he was just tired and wanted some place to crash and burn.

"Roscoe said he'd be up as soon as they're done with the horses. You should see there's one of those mini ponies they brought with them…"

"Sir Winston is the companion horse for Lord Nelson. The two keep each other company and Winston helps keep Lord Nelson calm… although I think he's an ill-tempered little…" Morgan started to say but Chuck cleared his throat. "Well take my word for it if you're near him don't take your eyes off him for a minute. Hey dude anyone ever tell you look like Mr. Green Jeans."

"No, never because I don't," said Green as he gave Morgan a look. "Well thank you for your colorful opinion. But I'm of the opinion that help should only speak when spoken too. Willy, you can take this… well for a lack of a better word, gentlemen to the bunkhouse. He can share it with you and Joe. There should be a couple spare bunks for their hands."

"Yes, just follow me we're by the stables… oh I almost forgot. I did ask Roscoe about y'all and he said he remembered talking to you and he thought there would be plenty of room for everyone."

"Well will you look at that love, things are just coming together for us sweetness. I'm happy as a pig in slop," said Chuck. Morgan gave him a look but he kept quiet. He understood he'd already stepped in it and there was a lot of it around to step in.

"Follow me I'll take you to where you're going to bed down then we can worry about grub," said Willy as he led Morgan off and out of sight.

"So, it looks like you're going to be our guests after all," said Green. They looked off in the distance and saw a black SUV kicking a dust cloud heading for them.

"That's good," said Sarah as she got up to get a better look. "Because here come my little darlings with their Nanny and Big Daddy. I'll warn you now you're going to have to excuse Big Daddy he can be quite the character."

"Bottom line is don't lend him any money and after you shake his hand you'd better check to make sure you still have your wallet and watch. What can I say I have to put with him because he's family but if anything comes up missing come and get me."

"You paint him out like he's one of those criminals whose photos are hanging in the post office. Big Daddy means well just that sometimes things fall into his pockets… purely by accident I want you to know."

"I see well we don't have any real silverware here anymore so that shouldn't be a problem. If there's anything else, I'll contact you."

"Please do that," said Chuck as the SUV pulled up out front of the farm house. Sam got out and ran up to Chuck and jumped into his arms. Carina came walking up with Bunny while Jack straggled in behind.

"Let me show you inside," said Green as he motioned for them to follow. "Roscoe can talk to you later for now we need to get you settled in."

"Thank you," said Chuck as Sam clung to him. Sarah took Bunny from Carina then they all went inside but as they did Jack hung back looking around then when no one was looking he walked back outside. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Look I'm here now but I don't know when I'll be able to get away. Where are you going to be later? … Okay I'll try to make it there. … No I don't want you to come and see me here. The whole purpose of me meeting you there is so no one will see you. … Yes, I have the bottle of booze like I promised so don't worry," said Jack but he noticed a man walking up from the stables towards him. "Look I need to go I'll see what I can do."

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be Roscoe? Everyone's been talking about you this evening," said Jack as he shook the man's hand.

"Yes, that's what they call me. Although I got a guy who wants to call me Slim which I have to admit I like. But you have me at a disadvantage I don't know you."

"Well we can take care of that right now. My name is Jack… Jack Burton. I'm a part of the group that just came in."

"Oh… okay I understand," whispered Roscoe. "I've been briefed so you can tell me whatever

it is you want to tell me."

"Good… well I need a ride to Shamrocks Bar and Grill in Lexington. Do you know where that's at and can you take me there?"

"Sure, I have to run into town to get some feed for the horses so I can give you a lift. If we leave now we can be back before it gets too dark. You want to be careful driving around in these parts just after sunset. Deer have a nasty habit of jumping out in front of you and messing up your front end."

"I can see that could be a problem. Well I'm ready if you are," said Jack. He followed Roscoe back down to the paddock where Joe undid the trailer. Roscoe jumped in his pickup and Jack jumped in on the passenger side then they were off. They left just as Casey walked back outside of the stables. He saw Roscoe drive away and much to his dismay Jack was in the truck with him.

"Where's Roscoe headed with that stranger," asked John as he watched the truck disappear from sight down the dusty road they dove in on. But Joe just shrugged his shoulder.

"The last I was told was Roscoe needed to go into town to pick up some feed," said Joe as he closed the horse trailer. "Can you help me push this thing to the side? We need to get this out of the middle of the paddock."

"Sure," said Casey as he got behind it while Joe lifted the tongue and pulled. "I thought I picked up on a little tension when Willy mentioned that he didn't know if Mr. Green had ordered the feed. What's up with that?"

"What's up with that is that they don't like each other. Green was sent originally by the banks to overlook things and mark things to auction off. He was all set to sell everything off when Roscoe got enough of the banks managers to agree to let him manage the place and try to bring it back putting Green's plans on hold."

"So, Green thought he'd take this on sell everything off then move on to greener pastures with the money he made off working here. But what in? Kickbacks by under valuing items for auction or just plain stealing them."

"How about all of the above. The man is mean… I'm talking really mean and vicious. Don't cross him and if you do don't give him your back. I mean it. Roscoe put a stick in Green's bicycle tire by doing a complete inventory."

"So now things can't go missing," said Casey as they placed the trailer near the fence. "Let me give you a hand with that," said John as he held the tongue up so Joe could be a block of wood under it.

"Thanks," said Joe. "There we go the tongue wouldn't rest on the ground. Thanks again, you wouldn't happen to know if your friends with the horses need any help. I'll take just about anything to get out of here."

"I can ask them but I don't think they've got any openings. This is the old man's last hurrah before they put him out to pasture."

"It's funny how everything is the same around the world," said Joe. "Come on I'll take you to the bunkhouse where you can get cleaned up."

"Crap, I just remembered Roscoes' got all our provisions we bought on the way here. I hope he isn't out all night," said John as he looked over their handiwork.

"No Roscoe will be back soon I'm sure of it," said Joe. Casey wasn't, he was more worried that Jack would keep him out all night. What was Jack up to? He needed to get word to Sarah but there was little they could do not without blowing their covers so he opted for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy Bob was working out the last of Bishop's arrangements. He'd asked for enough weapons and ammo to arm a small army. But he got everything that he'd asked for and had it delivered to the farm they'd chosen. He was getting ready to forward the last of the invoices to England when LeRoy walked in.

"What is it? I told you that I didn't want to be bothered. That Jack Burton has got me really ticked off. First he makes an appointment to meet then he cancels it…"

"That's just it I've got him on the phone again and he wants to meet. This time he says he's here and can meet you wherever you want."

"Give me that phone," said Billy Boy. He almost took LeRoy's hand off when he grabbed it from him. "Look Jack I don't know what kind of game you're playing but some of us have got work to do. …. Funny hold on and let me put you on speaker. You drive me to drink every time I speak with you," said Billy Bob as he pointed to the bottle of bourbon on a tray then he held up two fingers meaning one glass for him and the other for LeRoy.

"I don't think I had to drive you very far to get you to take a drink. Listen, I'm in town finally and I can break away from the family for a bit. Let's get together and you can give me more details about this poker game… like who the players are. If one of them is your cousin, then you can count me out."

"What do you have against my family? My cousin likes playing poker with you," said Billy Bob as he took his glass from LeRoy. "You took a sizeable chunk of money off him last time."

"That might be true but we also found eight aces in the deck. I'm sure he does like playing cards with me so one to take the fall for him. Now mind you I'm not saying he cheated but I'm saying I don't trust him."

"Are you saying he was the one who put the aces in your hand? Jack, I thought you'd come up with a better lie by now."

"No, the aces were in my hand because I'm better at this then your cousin. But Thaddeus if I put the extra aces in the deck how'd I know what deck you were going to us to match the extra cards to the deck? Where did that deck come from? Something tells me it came from your cousin's shirt pocket. Think about that as you come to meet me."

"Okay let's meet. Let's meet at the Shamrock bar and grill. The beer on tap is good and it's got quiet corners where we can talk and settle our business in private."

"Then let's make it the Shamrock say in about an hour. First one that gets there waits for the other to arrive but the guy who comes in last buys the first round."

"That sounds fair enough. Okay the Shamrock in an hour," said Billy Bob then they hung up. He sat there for a moment looking at the phone.

"Well do you want me to go get the car and bring it around," said LeRoy as he downed his drink then sat his glass on the tray.

"Yeah, do that then when I'm inside talking with Jack I want you to call Jasper and tell him I want to talk to him. Tell him it's important."

"And if he asks what it is you want to talk to him about?"

"Just make up something but make sure he comes so I can break his fingers."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah followed Green up inside the house as he took then to their rooms. It was a little Spartan inside with the bare essentials in furniture and a lot of faded squares on the walls where pictures once hung. Chuck thought the whole house gave off a feeling of sadness. Sam didn't care one way or the other she was beat. Yawning in Chuck's ear as she clung to him she wondered why he and Sarah were talking funny. They followed Green up a staircase to the second floor where he opened a door to a room.

"This can be your bedroom with your girls. The two rooms on each side adjoin so you can open them up and move between them. One can be for your Nanny and the other," said Green. He suddenly stopped and looked over Chuck's group. "It looks like we've lost someone."

"What," said Chuck as he looked back and did a quick head count. There was Sarah with Bunny and Carina who was still making a face over being called the Nanny. But it was then he realized Jack was missing. "Crap Sarah Big Daddy's gone honey."

"What? No, he can't be he was just here," she said but turning around she saw they were right he was gone and worse he was nowhere in sight. "Well he's like a bad penny he always shows up and this isn't the first time he's pulled the disappearing act," said Sarah. "Carina take Bunny inside and let me see if I can reach Big Daddy on his phone. Charlie, can you see to the girls with the Nanny?" Carina had a sudden scowl on her face.

"I got this go ahead and take care of what you need to take care of," said Chuck. He went inside with Carina as Willy came in with their bags. "You didn't happen to see where Big Daddy went off to, did you?"

"Yeah, I saw him in the pickup. He went off with Roscoe to pick up feed for the horses," said Willy. Chuck gave a look. Green left as Chuck started to call Sarah back when Sam spoke in his ear half asleep.

"Big Daddy," repeated Sam then laughed it his ear. "I like that. Big Daddy's off arranging for the invitations and his poker game."

"That's what Jack was up to on his way down here," said Carina as she went on to explain. "We had to stop on the way down to change Bunny's diaper and Jack volunteered… wait a minute you insisted on going with him... You knew something was up."

"Guilty as charged but if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker... sucker," said Sam as she yawned in Chuck's ear then tried to get comfortable.

"Sam, you should've said something to Carina," said Chuck as Sam climbed down then made a bee line for one of the beds. "Sam, did you hear me? You should've said something to Carina or to us when you got here."

"I'm no rat fink and I'm not going to rat out Big Daddy to the man. You can do your best turnkey but you won't get a word out of me."

"And they say I watch too much television," said Chuck. He reached over and took Sam's shoes off. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Need I remind you who she watches TV with," said Carina as she stood there looking around trying to figure out what to do with Bunny.

"I'll take part of the credit but as a rule I stick mainly to the PG-13 region and no I don't watch scary movies because I could have nightmares. I watched Bambi and dreamed a hunter was out to shoot me for a week. It didn't help that we were on mission and I was being shot at for a week."

"I don't even know how to answer that... or maybe you're a cross between the cowardly lion and the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz?"

"Gee thanks but I have a heart which is more than what the tin man could say," said Chuck as Sarah walked in.

"And here's Dorothy?" said Carina. Sarah gave them a puzzled look. "I bet you want to click your heels together and say there's no place like home."

"What? No, I want to put my foot up someone's behind," said Sarah. But as soon as she said it Sam laughed in her sleep. "Jack's got his phone switched off."

"What do you expect," said Chuck as he assembled Bunny's portable playpen. "We found out from Jack's not so silent partner that he went to get the invitations and arrange this poker match."

"I'm going to kill him that's exactly what I told him not to do. Does his partner know where this meeting is going down?"

"Try your best flatfoot but you're not getting anything out of me," mumbled Sam in her sleep. "I'm no stoolie copper."

"I don't think she knows anything else. All the arrangements Jack had to have made here but we can track him," said Chuck. "I installed a bug on his phone that will allow me to wake it up remotely then track him using its GPS locator."

"It sounds to me like you expected to have to locate him one day without him knowing," said Carina as she looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Love but I just wanted to be ready in case I had too and if the truth were known Jack was always a flight risk. I did this for you and for Emma."

"I don't care," said Sarah as she looked at the two of them. "Okay maybe I do but we can talk that out later. So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and do it. Find him."

"And what if he's meeting with this Billy Bob? We just walk in and introduce ourselves then sit down at the table with them. Remember we need those invitations."

"First you wave the carrot then you hit me over the head with it. What do you expect me to do sit back and do nothing? You know I can't do that so what other option do we have?"

"Let me get the address then we can send Casey and Morgan. Look he's at a place call Shamrock's bar and grill that sounds like a Morgan hangout. He used to be a regular at Bennegian's. I think half the reason they closed was because they lost Morgan, Lester and Jeff's patronage."

"Whatever just do it," said Sarah as she tied to hide how concerned she was. "Can you also active the mic on his phone as a bug so we can listen in to what's being said?"

"Sure, I don't see why not just let me get this message out to Casey first. Okay done. Now to work a little of my magic and voila there we go," said Chuck as Carina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"See I told you I could do it. Easy Peasy," said Chuck but he was greeted with a loud shush from both Sarah and Carina. They hear Jack's voice talking to another man who had to be Billy Bob.

"Yes, you were wonderful," said Sarah. "I'll kiss you later but for now keep quiet so we can hear. Jack what are you up to?"

"It sounds like they're talking about the card game that Billy Bob lost," said Chuck. Carina shook her head she had to comment.

"Chuckles, I think we can figure that out on our own. Not every question needs to or has to be answered," said Carina as she gave him a look.

"Hold it down you two I can't hear," said Sarah. "I hope Casey hurries up and gets there. I don't like the direction this is going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roscoe dropped Jack off at Shamrocks then left to go see about his horse feed. Jack told him not to worry about coming back for him that he'd find his own way back. Roscoe looked at him and wondered what that meant or how he intended to do that but at the moment he had his own problems to worry about. One of them being the feed store closed in an hour so if he didn't get a move on it he'd be out of luck.

"Just let me out here I'll be okay and don't worry about coming back for me. I know how to find my way home. Now you'd better go before the feed store closes."

"Are you sure? I can stop back by and see if you're ready to come back with me? I don't mind it and I can grab a coke at the bar and wait if you're not done… what are you doing here exactly anyway or can I ask?"

"If I told you that I'd have to shoot you. Don't worry about me I've done this a hundred times or more. I just need to meet a man who's going to pass some intel on to me. No big deal that's the life of a Secret Service agent."

"Wow so you're like those other guys with the horses? Okay but like I said if you need me to pick you up here let me leave you this," said Roscoe as he wrote out his cell number on piece of paper. "Here in case you change your mind. Just give me a call within the next hour or so and I'll drop by."

"I appreciate it but like I said I've done this before," said Jack as he got out of the truck taking a large case with him. He stood outside waiting for Roscoe to drive off before going inside. Looking around he spotted Billy Bob in a corner with a couple of goons and a thin man sitting on the other side of him.

"Abbot and Costello," he mumbled to himself as he walked over. But Billy Bob was no funny man and Jack knew it. If he wanted to get out without having his knee caps broken, he had to be careful. Billy Bob saw Jack standing in the entrance so he sent one of his goons over to escort him to his booth.

"Jack Burton, Big Jack so tell me again why I shouldn't shoot you in the face for what happened," said Billy Bob then he broke out laughing. "I had you going there for a minute. Is that my booze?"

"Yes and no," said Jack. "I guess I came in second so I should buy the first round but I seem to be a little short. Why don't you spot me then I'll catch you later after we take these whales to market?"

"You'll never change, will you? Sure I've got this round. LeRoy get us all a round of Bourbon and if you don't have my Bourbon in that case them we go back to a bullet in the face."

"Now, now Thaddeus let's not get all bent out of shape over nothing," said Jack. LeRoy looked back after he got up. Not many talked to Billy Bob with that tone of voice and lived long to tell the tale.

"Over nothing… over nothing you say. Jack, you came into my house cheated me then ran off with my most prized possession."

"It's sad that your most prized possession is a bottle of Bourbon. But I explained all that to you and I won it fair and square. It's just I was better than your cousin… Jasper was his name, wasn't it?"

"You know it is and I swear he and I are going to have a chat about what happened. But even if he did cheat you cheated too…"

"And so did you. I saw the second card deal and for that matter the bottom card, the second from bottom card, as well as the middle card deal you did. You were culling the deck looking for the cards you needed. Then you place them at the bottom, top, and any other place you wanted, trying to false deal them to yourself. But I didn't say a word about that. Your cousin was onto you too and he messed up your plan when he cut."

"So you're trying to tell me you didn't cheat," said Billy Bob as LeRoy came back over with their orders. "Is that what you're trying to sell me?"

"You know the word cheating has such a bad sound to it. I prefer that I was more skillful than anyone else at the table and that's why I'm willing to work my skills for you this time."

"You know Jack I don't know why I put up with you," said Billy Bob as he lifted his glass of bourbon to Jack and Jack returned the gesture.

"So tell me about these high rollers coming in. How are they and how much money are they bringing with them?"

"You don't want to know about the invitations first," said Billy Bob. He took then out of his jacket pocket and dropped them on the table.

"Sure, I want to know about them but I also want to know about who we're playing against. Any of these guys I know?"

"No, I don't think so. Most of them are from a brotherhood I belong to and I don't want you to screw that gig up for me. My family goes back a long ways in it but there's this English guy who's coming it. He's even got Sir in front of his name. I've been doing some legwork for him here… things are going to change and I hope for me for the better…"

"That sounds interesting is there any way I can hitch my wagon to that train. I'm not bashful when it comes to making money."

"That you're not but what you participate in will depend on what's in the case. You could be working on assisting flowers grow from the roots up if my bottle isn't in there."

"You doubt old Jack," he said as he pulled out three glasses sat them on the table then pulled out the one bottle of Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve and opened it.

"No! What are you doing," said Billy Bob. "Why did you open it? I'm going to have to put that bullet in your face now. No one gets away with this." He pulled out a Browning hi-power 9.

"Thaddeus calm down before you have a heart attack and put that thing away," said Jack as he pulled out another bottle. "This one is yours and the one I opened is another. Here let's all take a sip now on something that was made to perfection and seal our deal."

"You know you got some big ones on you for pulling a stunt like that," said Billy Bob as he holstered his weapon. People in the bar were all looking at him. "What's the matter with you folk? I've got a license for concealed carry so just turn back around and mind your own business. Well let's sample this."

They all took a sip then Thaddeus held his up to the light and then sniffed it agitating it for a little to raise the smell of the bouquet. Jack was starting to get nervous wondering if Billy Bob knew he'd switched the bourbon out.

"You know this is good stuff just the way I remembered it. LeRoy, you should try to hold this taste in memory because it won't repeat itself… well I can't say never again but not for a very long time. Okay Jack you're in. I hate to snatch and run but I need to go have a talk with Jasper. Like I said here are the invitations I promise and I'll be in touch about the card game."

"Sounds good to me," said Jack as Billy Bob got up he grabbed his bottle. "We'll consider this interest," he said as he grabbed the open bottle too then left. Jack lifted his glass as Billy Bob and his men departed leaving him alone in his booth. No sooner had Billy Bob left than Casey and Morgan sat down.

"Cop face and the hairy one, I was wondering who my daughter would send to round me up. Before we go let's get a round for the road but I seem to have left my wallet back in my bag. Cop face, why don't you be a pal and get the round?"

"Yeah, we got him," said Casey into his watch. "I don't hardly think so we need to go. Sarah wants to have a word or two with you."

"Then I'm really going to need that drink," said Jack as he waved for a waitress to come over. "Come on Colonel, I don't like to drink alone. Morgan, I'm sure you're thirsty what can I get you?"

"I'll take a grape soda on the rocks," said Morgan as Casey gave him a look. "What? I'm thirsty we worked hard to day with those horses."

"You mean you hardly worked as you stood off to the side and watched the rest of us work. Okay, I'll take whatever you've got on tap but make sure it's cold. After drinking warm beer I want it the way God intended it to be drunk and if you can, bring it in a frosted mug." The waitress smiled.

"And I'll have the same," said Jack as he relaxed in his seat. "I don't know how much you overheard but everything is on track and old Jack still has it. I wouldn't want to be Jasper in a little bit," said Jack as the waitress came back with the drinks. Casey started to go for his wallet but Jack waved for him to stop then he pulled out a wallet paid for the round and gave the waitress a nice tip.

"I thought you said you left your wallet back in your bag," said Morgan. "Hey look John, he's got a wallet just like yours."

"Hey wait a minute my wallet's missing? When did you snatch it? Give it back," said Casey as he grabbed it back then checked to make sure everything was there.

"I knew you wanted to buy the round and tip the waitress. I just helped you out is all," said Jack as he sipped on his beer. He was in no rush to get back to the farmhouse and hear Sarah yell at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the farmhouse outside under the veranda in the back. Mr. Green walked out the back door looking around he made sure he was alone and no one was near to hear him. He took out his phone and looked at it then he looked around again on last time before dialing. The sun had already set replaced by the moon that was shining down on him along with the stars that were glistening above in the cloudless sky. The number rang and rang until someone on the other end picked up.

"Listen you told me to call you if anything strange happened… Yes I know what time it is. … Well you were the one who told me to call. … No, I'm not trying to be smart. So do you want to hear why I'm calling? … Okay we've got renters here now. … I know the Royal Stable Master was supposed to be here and he is but I'm talking about other renters. People from the city or that's what they told me. But they're whole story - well I don't know. It just seemed odd. But they brought their whole family - kids included. I just thought you should be warned. … Yeah, I'll get photos in the morning and send them to you. Listen, I hear someone coming I need to run. I'll get you those photos asap," said Green as he quickly hung up then put away his phone.

"Hey, are the man in charge," asked an old man as he came out around the house. "My daughter and I are looking for our accommodations and something to eat."

"You must be Mr. Clive Segwick," said Mr. Green as he now made out that there was a young girl following the man. "And you must be his daughter. My name is Mr. John Green but everyone calls me Mr. Green."

"And people call me the Royal Stable Master or just Sir," said Clive. "Now if you can point us to the direction of something to eat then a bed we'd be most grateful."

"Are you out here alone?" asked Alicia as she looked around. "We thought we heard voices as we came up from the stables."

"That could be our other guests or the farm hands. Voices travel far on the night air," said Mr. Green as he took them inside then up the stairs to rooms near Chuck and Sarah's. "You're here and our other guests are over there so don't be surprised if you bump into them."

"Don't worry we won't. You know I think we'd like to just turn in. If you could send up a couple of glasses of warm milk and some biscuits that would be brilliant."

"Sure, I can have something put together and have it sent up. The biscuits are from this morning but I'll have them zapped in the microwave to warm them up," Green said the disappeared down the stairs. Alicia looked at her father who looked back.

"Those yanks certainly love your gadgets," said Clive as he and Alicia went inside and closed the door. "I've never heard of microwaving biscuits before."

"I hope they're not chocolate chip or the chocolate will run out of them."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Mr. Green turned and left but as he walked back down stairs he kept wondering how much they'd overheard of his phone conversation and if he could take the chance. He went into the kitchen pulled out the milk from the fridge then poured two glasses then placed them in the microwave setting it on medium-high then zapped them for 15 seconds then stirred them then zapped them again until the steam began to rise. Then he got a plate of biscuits ready and zapped them all the time he was trying to think what they could've overheard. He was finishing putting the tray together when he opened the cupboard to get the sugar when his eye fell on a box of rat poison.

"If you add a little of that to the sugar your problem would be taken care of," he said to himself. But as he was reaching inside he heard a voice from behind him.

"So are our guests all situated," said Roscoe. "Thanks for calling ahead that made my turn around time quicker at the feed mill."

"No problem," said Green as he grabbed the sugar bowl then closed the cupboard. "I've got everyone in their rooms. Some little more heads up would be nice in the future that couple and their entourage took up three rooms. Segwick and his daughter have to double up in one unless you want to move into the bunk house."

"Or you can," said Roscoe. "I'm still the caretaker here. If you're done with that tray, I'll take it up. Whose it for?"

"Segwick but yes it's ready and you can take it up if you want. You can introduce yourself but he wants to be called the Royal Stable Master or simply sir."

I see… well I can handle that. I've learned to put up with a lot lately," said Roscoe as he took the tray and left.

"So have I," said Green as he put away the milk. "So have I Mr. Caretaker and one of these days I'm going to take care of you," he said as he open the cupboard and took down the rat poison. "Keep out of reach of children… sounds like good advice and a solution to some of my problems," he said as he read the cautions about ingestion.

Meanwhile Roscoe took the tray up the stairs then realized Green had told him that new people had shown up and that he'd put them in rooms but he didn't know who was where. He did the only thing he could do and that was knock on the first door.

"Yes, can I help you," said Chuck as he came to the door. "Oh, you must be Roscoe. Mr. Green talked to us about you."

"Sorry I have the wrong room I was looking for Mr. Segwick. This tray is for him. Listen I know who you people are. The Colonel briefed me," said Roscoe. Chuck looked around then pulled him into the room and closed the door. "Watch the tray."

"You can't go around saying things like that were people can hear you," said Chuck. Sarah and Carina looked over at them. "Go deliver that tray we'll talk later. There wouldn't be more of that lying around?"

"There's more in the kitchen below but not much more. Your friends grabbed food while we waited for the green light. You could call Agent Burton and have him bring something back from the Shamrock. Their grill is pretty good."

"Agent Burton you say," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and Carina but they were huddled over Chuck's phone listening to Jack. "Agent Burton is out gathering intel right now so we can't bother him. I'll come down to kitchen in a little while and see what I can find."

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. You can serve yourselves I'm happy to help out. Now, I have to deliver this before the milk gets cold."

"Sure, I'm sorry for keeping you but can you keep that other thing under your hat and above all don't say it out loud in public." Chuck saw Roscoe out then closed the door. Roscoe went down to the next room knock an older tall slender man greeted him. He had the face that said he didn't put up with nonsense.

"It's about time. I thought you people were out milking the cow," said Clive. "You must be Roscoe my name is…."

"Green told me and here's what you asked him to bring up," said Roscoe as he sat it on a table in the room but he could tell my Clive's look something was wrong. "What's the matter? Isn't this what you ordered?"

"Not really… I asked him if we could get some milk and biscuits," said Segwick as Alicia walked out in a bathroom a robe with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"I don't understand? That's what's there milk and biscuits like what you asked for," said Roscoe. "I don't understand the problem?"

"What I see is milk and something that looks like scones. Biscuits are kind of flat and some are made with a lot of butter. Walkers is a famous brand. Scones are for tea and we're way past tea time…"

"Oh Dad, try them. You don't have to always be such a conventionalist. In America biscuits are called cookies," said Alicia as she tied one then she opened it up and put some jam on one half. Afterwards she took a bite. "Humm this is good you should try it."

"Conventionalist? Is this what they teach you in public school these days to call your old man names… like conventionalist? Who's in charge of that school some roundhead I bet."

"Now it's my turned to roll my eyes… roundhead… really Dad. When are you going to use words from this century? Just try one I bet you'll like it."

"Words or scones? It seems I'm over ruled," said Segwick. "Just leave the tray and we'll bring it down in the morning. Were you able to get the feed we asked for?"

"Yes, it's in the back of my truck right now. Later I'll have one of the hands carry it inside and put it away. But you can help yourselves tomorrow."

"Good, Sir Nelson requires a specific diet. Of course I've heard about your blue grass but he's not use to it."

"No, he's probably more used to perennial ryegrass or Lolium perenne. If I remember correctly at least 80% of the grass seed sold was of this one species in the UK.

"Why yes but not just that…"

"Oh, then it was probably also Italian ryegrass or Lolium multiflorum. I read that for many years it was widely used as the major component of short-term pasturelands, and while there is still substantial use of this species, its importance has declined with the decreased use of such grasslands and increased availability of more persistent hybrids between Italian and perennial ryegrass."

"Why yes… you know Mr. Roscoe I'm not easily surprised but I'm pleasantly surprised by your knowledge of English pastures. Maybe you should come with us tomorrow when we take Lord Nelson out for his daily exercise."

"I'd like that," said Roscoe. "Well I'll get out of your hair and let you get on with your evening. I wish I could offer you more in the way of hospitality but this is what we have."

"No this is perfect. Tomorrow we'll talk more pastures and feed. I'd like your opinion on the mix I've chosen."

"No problem, we can talk about this tomorrow," said Roscoe as he left. Clive closed the door and turned around to see Alicia with a black berry jam moustache smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at and you should wipe your mouth," said Clive as he handed her a napkin. "We are buttresses of civilization in this wilderness of savages."

"I smiling because you finally found someone who knows as much as you do about pastures and grazing animals… in specific horses."

"Well that is still left to be seen but I was impressed that someone as young as our host seems to be should know so much about our pasturelands. It will be interesting to pick his brain tomorrow and see what he has to say."

"Well right now you'd better start picking your… biscuit before I help myself to the lot of them. They don't use as much butter as we do and that makes them a little heavier but they marry perfectly with jam."

"Let me try one and I'll give you my opinion," said Clive as he took a small bite out of one. "They use shortening instead of butter but not bad. Okay I'll give it to you these American scones are pretty good. But you're not going to get me to call them biscuits. I remember the biscuits we got when we went to Balmoral. Now those were biscuits to remember."

"Filled with butter that would clog an artery just by looking at them. I remember them well. I wish Momma was here."

"I do too but I'm what you've got."

"And that's enough for me," she said as she handed him a biscuit he prepared for him with black berry jam. "Here try this. I made it for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the kitchen Mr. Green had the rat poison out reading the label when Chuck walked in on him. He gave him a look when he read the label of what Green had in his hand. Green jumped when he saw Chuck standing in the doorway looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," said Chuck as he walked in. "But Roscoe told us we could come down and help ourselves if we got hungry. You need to be careful with that stuff. You put it in the wrong place and your animals can ingest it."

"Oh this? Well I was thinking about using it in the basement. We have a small rodent problem and I'd like to nip it in the bud before they overpopulate and get into the feed in the sheds."

"I would think it would be the other way around that they'd spread from there to here. But like I said you need to be careful where you put that stuff. Really, if I were you I'd get a couple of cats but if you do wait until we leave. I'm allergic to them."

"I thought about that but cats you have to be feed then they reproduce as fast as rabbits and before you know we've got twenty of them begging to at your feet."

"That you can take care of with a trip to the vet. But that poison does nasty things to the rodents it kills. The poison blocks the blood's ability to coagulate and they bleed out from every orifice. Not a pleasant way to die and not very humane if you ask me."

"Well like I said I was only thinking about it," said Green as he opened the cupboard and put it back inside then started to close it.

"You aren't keeping it there, are you? It's next to your food supply. If someone knocks that box over it could contaminate everything that's open in there."

"You're right… well I'll move it later to a safe place. So, you're hungry that's why you said you came down here. What would you like to eat?"

"I saw Roscoe had biscuits with him so I was wondering if you wouldn't have any more lying around? They looked and smelt good."

"Sure, I've still got about a dozen and a half or so. Willy bakes up a huge batch in the morning and that's what we use for bread all day. The left over usually get thrown out. Roscoe puts milk with them and feeds a mangy dog that's half coyote. He comes by in the mornings to be fed. I keep threatening to shoot it…"

"Well if you do can you wait until we're gone. My daughter loves animals… you know all things bright and beautiful so please don't let her see you do it. She'd be upset. I'll even make a deal with you I'll give you two grand to give the poor animal a stay of execution for the time we're here."

"Charlie, you've got yourself a deal… I don't know about you. You're paying me two grand for doing nothing. I like that kind of deal."

"I thought you might but it's worth it to me to keep my daughter happy. What good is money if it can't make you and the people you love happy?"

"But your family and loved ones can make you poorer," said Green as he pulled out the biscuits from the oven. Let me zap these in the microwave so they're hot. Do you want warm milk to go with these?"

"No thank you, but a pot of coffee would be nice and mugs," said Chuck as he looked over at the Mr. Coffee.

"I'll get a tray for you and you can put whatever you want on it," said Green as he handed Chuck the tray and mugs he took out of a cupboard then he went about making the coffee. In the meantime, the biscuits got done so he handed him some jam and butter.

"Why don't you take that up to your room then I'll bring the coffee along as soon as it's done," said Green as he plated the biscuits then put them on the tray.

"I don't want to be a bother for you. I'll run this up then come back down for the coffee," said Chuck as he took the tray and left. As soon as Chuck left Green opened the cupboard again and there next to the sugar was the rat poison. He had a sudden evil urge. It would be so easy and it would seem like an accident, but Chuck wasn't the one he needed to get rid of. However, he could be the perfect witness to the tragic accident. Green stood there looking at the box when he heard Chuck coming back into the kitchen.

"Get the sugar," he told himself as he grabbed the sugar container and placed it on the counter as Chuck walked back inside. "I'm afraid Roscoe took the sugar bowel up to our other guests."

"No problem," said Chuck as he looked at the sugar container on the counter top. "We all drink our coffee black so we don't need any milk or cream either."

"Okay then here's the pot of freshly made coffee so you can be on your way," said Green as he placed the pot on the tray.

"Thanks," said Chuck as he picked up the tray and started to leave but stopped. "Sorry but I just wanted to remind you that you should really move that box of rat poison before you forget and it stays where it's at."

"You're right I'll get right on it," said Green as he handed Chuck the tray then watched him leave. "Maybe I could get rid of them all in one swoop. Photos I should've taken his photo while he was here. Okay tomorrow I can do it."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would've called it a night," said Roscoe as he same walking back in.

"I was just about to but what are you doing here? I thought you would've call it a night after you took up that tray?"

"I was but then I thought I'd come down and leave Willy a note to make an extra dozen or two dozen biscuits tomorrow. It seems everyone likes them upstairs."

"That's not a bad idea or you won't have anything to feed that mutt," said Green. He knew it would get Roscoe upset and that was half the reason he said it.

"You leave Boss alone. He hasn't hurt anyone and he's just trying to get by like a lot of us these days. I mean it leave him alone…"

"Or what? What are you going to do? You're only still here because I haven't picked up the phone and made a call to you know who."

"You go ahead then I can forward the inventory of what we had before and what we've got now. That's right I have two and if you want to test me go for it. You touch Boss and I send it off then we'll see who's looking for a job. Your buddy, Billy Bob won't be able to help you then."

"Don't worry that city slicker is worse than you when it comes to mutts. He's going to pay two grand to make sure nothing happens to your mutt while they're here. Two grand for doing nothing that guy's got more dollars than sense, so if I were you I'd go thank him tomorrow. As far as Billy Bob is concerned he's not my only friend. You have no idea how high up I've got friends who are looking out for me. However, one of these days when I drop the hammer on you and you're in a tailspin… well you just might find out."

"You're lying as usual," said Roscoe. But if he knew if he lost this job there was nowhere else for him to go and unfortunately for him Green knew it too.

"Am I? Well there's one quick way to find out. Now it's my turn to dare you. Go for it send those inventories in then we'll see," said Green as he got up in Roscoe's face. "I didn't think you had it in you. Good night Roscoe and have pleasant dreams I know I will." Roscoe watched Green turn and leave. Roscoe went straight over to the back door and got Betsy out. He broke it open made sure it was loaded then turned.

"Hold up there," said Casey as he walked in with Jack and Morgan. "I know that look. Set that weapon back where it was. Grimes, you escort Jack upstairs while I hang around down here."

"Are you going to be okay down here? You sure you're going to be okay," said Morgan as he looked over Roscoe.

"Yes, I'm sure there's going to be more possibilities of someone getting shot upstairs then down here. But I'll remember this the next time I need a bullet magnet."

"Gee thanks John… I think," said Morgan. "Come on Jack, I'll take you up to Sarah. Hey wait a minute where is her room."

"It's the first door after you come off the stairs to your right," said Roscoe as he sat the shotgun back by the door. "I don't know how much you heard but I don't know if I would've really shot him."

"And that right there is how you get yourself killed. You never pick up a weapon to shoot someone and not follow through with it. You only give the other person a reason to kill you. I bet anything that your Mr. Green baited you knowing you'd come after him and now he's waiting in his room with a loaded weapon. Just waiting for you to come through that door."

"How can you be so certain?" said Roscoe as he sat down at the table his hands were shaking. "You think he really baited me."

"That I can't be sure of but I've done the same thing. Look Roscoe, you're no killer I can see that. Sure, you've fallen on some hard times but one thing good about being at the bottom there's only one way to go and that's up. You play this gig right and maybe there's something we can do for you. I can't swear to anything but I could put in a word with our General and have her recognize you for your cooperation."

"You'd do that for me? You don't even know me," said Roscoe as his eyes started to water up. "I don't know what to say."

"I do… don't you dare start crying and blubbering. Be a man and stand up to that bully but be smart about it. You might not have won the battle tonight but the war isn't over yet. Here drink a shot of this," said Casey as he pulled a flask from his jacket and pour Roscoe a shot in a coffee cup. "That will steady your nerves and take some of the sting out."

"I generally don't drink hard liquor. My momma was big in the temperance movement and she dragged me to many a revival meeting. She always swore to me that Satan was in the bottle."

"Your mother was a wise woman but sometimes you need a little devil in you to get the job done. Now drink up," said John as he took a hit from his flask. Roscoe drank up and for a while he thought his throat was on fire. Casey smiled at the faces Roscoe made.

"Okay now you're going to go to your room and you're going to go to bed. Get a good night's sleep because tomorrow will be another day. If it worked for Vivien Leigh it will work for you."

"For who," said Roscoe as he downed the rest of his cup. This time it didn't burn as much and if he had to say something he'd have to admit that he liked the taste. But his poor mother was probably turning in her grave.

"You mean for whom. That's not important right now just do what I told you and tomorrow things will look a lot better," said Casey. As Roscoe left Morgan came in smiling. "What's that stupid grin for?"

"I heard you John… you big softy you. I knew under that hard-rough exterior there was a big gooey center. You want a hug?"

"I did what I did for the mission. If he went and plugged the loud mouth, then what would we do? If we interfered with the police our covers would've been blown. You protect the mission at all cost and if you say anything else I'll lock you in a room with Sir Winston. Alex can't blame me… accidents happen."

"You wouldn't dare," said Morgan as he looked at John.

"You want to try me and remember unlike Roscoe I follow through when I grab a weapon. A weapon doesn't always have to be a firearm Morgan. Accidents happen all the time and some of them are accidental."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was waiting for Jack and the longer she waited the angrier she got. She kept looking at her watch and paced back and forth wondering what was a taking them so long. Chuck could see how angry she was getting and tried to intercede but as much as he tried to help Carina kept stoking the fires. However, Chuck could see this was a train heading into station without an engineer onboard.

"Sarah, listen to me before you say anything count to ten then don't say anything just listen," said Chuck. Sarah and Carina gave him a look.

"Chuck, I've been listening my whole life. It's time I said something and he's going to be the one listening this time."

"That's right who does he think he is. He's not a real agent, he could've gotten himself killed and he took your booze without asking," said Carina. Chuck gave her a look but Sarah agreed with Carina before he could jump in.

"That's right he did... he didn't pay for it and if we'd taken his bottle we'd be facing the wrong end of a Browning hi-power."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that just from the sound it made when he pulled it from his shoulder holster. Sarah... don't you see Jack could've done this to try and protect us in a sort of warped way that only Jack could've thought of."

"Do you really think Jack thought that he was doing something like that," said Carina. "If you do I'll sell you a lightly used bridge in Brooklyn…"

"What part of not helping don't you understand? Okay... we all know Jack has a history but since he's been working for us in Montenegro he's been a changed man."

"Chuck, you're attributing good intentions to him because you're a good person. I have no illusions about who or what my father is."

"Well, he must have done something right. You turned out pretty good," said Chuck as his kissed her. "Please just think before you act.

"A leopard can't change its spots," said Carina. Chuck gave her a look. "That's what they say and Jack is a prime example of that."

"And what about you two? Carina may not have changed much but you have. You are not the same person who walked through the Buy More with her broken phone. You've changed and I've changed. I'm not the same person I was when we met. You've made me a better person. I'm more secure and confident and I owe all that to you."

"Secure and confident? Who are we talking about again," said Carina as she shook her head. "I think you need to do a reality check." Chuck handed her a biscuit but he stopped short of telling her what to do with it.

"Chuck's right before I was just a spy. Now I'm much more and I owe that to him," she said as she kissed him back.

"Oh brother," said Carina. "There so much sugar in here we're all risking diabetes. What does your gut say? On mission, we live or die by our gut listen to it and not get taken in by mister rose tinted glasses here."

"Carina, don't you need to call Cole or go somewhere far away… maybe play in the street in front of moving vehicles. I know let's go for a walk to clear your head by the time we get back Jack will be back and you can tell him whatever it is you want."

"We can't just go off and leave the kids sleeping," said Sarah as she looked over at Sam sleeping in her bed and Bunny sleeping away in her playpen. "What happens if Sam wakes up and doesn't find us? She's in a strange place…"

"Don't worry that's why we brought the Nanny with us," said Chuck as he handed Sarah a sweater. "It could be a little humid out. Come on with me you know I'm right and it will make you feel better."

"Okay but Carina call me if they wake up or when Jack comes back," said Sarah as Chuck stood in the door holding it open for her.

"If you guys run off and leave me alone I won't promise that the rest of the biscuits will still be here when you get back."

"We'll take that risk," said Chuck as they left. Quietly they walked down the steps as they made their way out they heard arguing in the kitchen. "Shush," said Chuck as they made their way out the front door and out into the yard.

"Now let's walk down to the stables. I want to see these horses everyone is making a fuss about. I know you don't like horses but can you humor me?"

"Sure, let's go," said Chuck as the climbed over the fence and into the paddock then made their way into the stable. However, when they got to the door they noticed there was a light on inside. "What do you think this could mean?"

"It means someone is inside," she said as she pulled her Smith and Wesson out of her purse. Chuck gave her a look back.

"I think I know that. I don't think Mr. Ed's inside catching up on his reading. I meant what do you think they want?"

"I don't know but we need to check it out," said Sarah as they got closer to the door. "I'll go in first then you follow in after me."

"No, it could be dangerous. Let me go in first then we'll go from there," said Chuck as he put his hand on the door but Sarah pulled it away.

"No, I'll go first because I've got the weapon," said Sarah and just to make sure he realized it she waved it in front of his face.

"Okay good point but we go in together. I'll follow you," he said. "But I'm still not sure about this…". But before he could say anything else Sarah erupted inside. "Geez, will you hold up and wait for me."

"What are you doing here," said Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel was sitting in his study room looking over the map waiting for Major Moore and Natasha to come. He'd sent Godfrey to look for them and he found them in the petunia garden working the ground. He told them that Sir Bishop wanted to see them in the manor as they finished their gardening. The last of Kelly's body parts were used as compost.

"Well they always say earth to earth and you can't get any more earthy than this. I wonder what the flower of the Island of man is?"

"I don't know I guess you could google it if you really wanted to know. Why? Do you want to make it the petunia?"

"I could think of worse choices. What do you think Godfrey? What flowers do you like?" asked Natasha. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on my husband isn't around to hear you so you can have an opinion."

"Ma'am, I really don't have a favorite flower. I am a practical man so I prefer things that are practical and flowers other than smell are not practical. If I had to pick a flowering plant I would say a nice rosemary bush or the delicate blooms of the caper bush. But they serve a practical purpose," said Godfrey as he walked them back inside to the study.

"There you are," said Bishop as he looked up from his desk as they walked in. "Come over here and look at this map. From local contacts, I got word that the Lord Chamberlain has selected these three farms for the Queens visit."

"And where are we going to stage at," asked the Major looking over the map. "I'd like to get some sat imagines to compare what's on the map."

"I arranged for us to get this place and as you can see this farm neighbors one of the farms that the Chamberlain selected. However, these two farms are actually buffers for the central estate where her majesty will be staying. The one next to us is the farm where they're housing her Majesty's horses and from my contact the one least protected. The farm on the other side is where MI6 and the men from the Secret Service are being quartered."

"So the plan is to move across this farm and reach the target before the dogs on the other sided know the fox is in the hen house to put it in local color."

"Yes exactly. The key to this is being able to move rapidly without being detected. Once we have her then we can bring the chopper in and get her aboard. They won't dare shoot us down once she's onboard," said Nigel but as he explained he noticed Moore's look. "What you don't agree with me? If you don't now's the time to speak up."

"Well, I was just thinking moving across this other farm sounds easy enough if it is as you say… lightly guarded but what if it's not or there's more than we think. If they slow us down, then everything else is hosed. Don't get me wrong the plan is good I'd just like to hedge my bet."

"Okay I'm listening what are you suggesting we do? I don't feel comfortable deploying our chopper before we have ground supremacy. If anything happens to it, we'll have to fight our way out."

"I understand but what to do," said Moore as he looked over at Natasha standing behind them looking at the maps. "What do you suggest? We need something a little out of the box here."

"Why not in the box," said Natasha as she reached into her purse and pulled out an invitation to the Gala. Why don't we place some of our people in the catering staff? They'd already be on the estate then when our people move they cut communications and assist in seizing the target."

"Taking them from the inside. If our people operate in sync when the people inside jam the comms then the agent inside guarding the Queen will think our people attacking from the outside jammed their comms."

"Which will make them split their forces as some will be sent to get help and that's when our people on the inside need to action. They can eliminate those going for help then start and internal attack. The guards outside with be caught between two fronts and in the chaos that will ensue they will be neutralized. The key as you said will be speed but the whole thing should be done in about ten minutes from the time the attack starts."

"That's better than what I was thinking. Very good my dear you've helped me out again," said Nigel as he passed around glasses then got the decanter of Scotch. "Yes, this is coming together nicely. This time tomorrow we'll be in the air," he said as he poured. "A toast to our success."

"You know it's bad luck to toast beforehand," said Moore as he glanced over at Natasha then drank the toast.

"Nonsense," said Nigel. "We make our own luck and we'll be making it soon. Just take my word for it wait and see."

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter. But just say the word and we'll be ready."

"I think you have the word. It will go down during the Gala."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey brought Jack back to the farmhouse in a beat up old Chevy they borrowed from Joe. It smelt like something had died in the truck and the seats were so worn out there were spots where the upholstery was completely gone. Joe had blankets he had thrown inside to cover them and the blankets hadn't been washed since they were thrown in.

"You know the next time you come to give me a ride home you might pick a car that will make it home. Are you sure we're going to make it? I hope you've got extra water because your engine is running hot. That black cloud coming out the exhaust is that supposed to be some sort of smoke screen?"

"Very funny," said Casey as he looked in the mirror. "I hope you can keep up the laughter when Sarah gets done with you."

"Yeah Jack, that was so not cool sneaking out like that. You know people worry about you and then you go and treat them like you do… not cool, not cool at all."

"I don't have to justify my actions to you but if you have to know I was thinking of them and you guys when I left. Billy Bob needs to be handled. He's not the kind of guy you invite over for a Sunday lunch or go on a double date with. The man is a sadist and he gets off on inflicting pain…"

"What does that say about you? You two seemed awfully chummy there. What do they say? A man can be judged by the company he keeps."

"And now let's turn that around. What does that say about you cop face? You and the three people you hang out with?"

"What three people are you talking about? I don't have three that I hang out with," said Casey as he turned off on the dirt road heading back to the farmhouse.

"You know what three I'm talking about… me, myself and I," said Jack as Morgan stifled a laugh. Casey looked over at him as they pulled up in the yard.

"Sorry Big Guy but he led right into that one and you jumped into it with both feet," said Morgan as he got out of the car.

"I'll show you something else I'm going to jump into but this will be one foot when I go for the punt," said Casey as they walked into the house with Jack. When they entered, they heard Roscoe and Mr. Green going at each other. Casey made a sign for them to hang back."

"John, we shouldn't be eavesdropping," said Morgan. John put his hand over Morgan's mouth then waited. Green left the kitchen and went upstairs then they heard a door open and close. From the kitchen, Casey hear the sound of a shotgun beach being opened and he knew why.

"Morgan, you take Jack up and deliver him while I handle the situation down here." But Morgan didn't want to leave John alone so they argued for a little while before John eventually won. However, just because he won the argument didn't stop Morgan for hurrying the hand off along. He took Jack up to Sarah and Chuck's room as fast as he could so he could get back do to help Casey.

"Crap," said Morgan as he walked in. Where's Sarah we've got a special delivery for her," said Morgan as he motioned Jack to come in."

"Is the coast clear," asked Jack as he stuck his head inside. Then when he saw Sarah wasn't in he walked on inside. "Well is this rather anticlimactic."

"If you mean just because Sarah isn't here you can get away with slipping out and going behind our backs to meet this Billy Bob person…"

"I don't think of it as going behind your backs as much as I anticipated what needed to be done. And by doing it by myself I kept the rest of you safe. I don't need your praise or admiration or even thanks though we know I deserve it. I was only doing my duty… to the team that is."

"You mean for yourself and somehow I don't think Sarah sees it your way. Chuck took her out for a walk to cool her down and I expect her back any moment now. So, if you haven't written out your will, now would be the time get started and if you want you can put me down as the primary beneficiary go ahead but somehow I don't think you've got anything to leave behind."

"So, what's gotten you all out of whack? The fact that I went off and got things done or the fact that I went off without you?"

"What are you talking about Jack? And don't falter yourself because I'm not into dating the elderly and besides I've got a fiancé."

"What are you talking about? I was just saying you like to have center stage and run the… what do you people call these things… missions. That's half the reason you give the Schnook so much grief you're jealous…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Carina as she gave Jack a look. "Okay let's go back to your meeting tonight with Billy Bob. He mentioned one of these whales being English. Did he give any hint about who he is or someway to identify him?"

"No, but he did say he was a Sir if that helps? I got from him that he's been doing some leg work for this guy too. I tell you what I'll do you a favor. You run interference for me with Sarah and then you find us a ride into town in the afternoon. We'll make a run to the race track and if Billy Bob is still up to his old tricks he'll be there for the last race. He thinks it's his lucky race and he goes to throw some money on a horse then he'll hang around in the clubhouse and have few drinks. We can meet up with him and see what we can find out.

"Are you sure he'll be there? I need to talk to Cole and find out some intel on this guy he's been looking into to see if he thinks this could be out English whale."

"If you want old Jack to cut you in on the action then you need to help me out," said Jack as he grabbed the last biscuit and started eating. "Wow! You know this is pretty good. Now this is something I could use in the Casino in Montenegro… yes, I've got it. It could be an American breakfast buffet on Sundays that I could attract more people into the hotel and so also the casino. It could be a consolation for those who lost the night before and an attraction for people coming."

"Jack, can we get back to working out the details. How am I going to get up close to Billy Bob to get the intel I need?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea for you to get too close. The man has a temper and like I said he won't think twice about taking you out and I'm not talking about a date. Yuck the idea is disgusting. Back on point… right now, he's probably taking care of a cousin he thinks wronged him. Of course, Jasper will deny it but whether he's guilty or not it won't matter to Billy Bob because he's already decided he's guilty and needs to be taught a lesson."

"It's kind of hard to learn from those types of lessons. There's not much you can do after you get dead. But that's the hazards of this profession… getting dead."

"I guess but poor Jasper he'll deny he knew anything about the extra cards in the deck which is true. But the more he denies it the more it will look like he's guilty. After breaking a few bone Billy Bob will have him offed the taken out to some place nearby for the coyotes to feed on."

"What a minute before you were selling to Billy Bob his cousins guilt now you're saying he's innocent. If he is how'd those extra aces get in the deck."

"He had a bad habit of bumping into me. The man just couldn't watch here he went and maybe the deck of cards I had jumped from my pocket into his. But it was purely an accident."

"I'm sure it was. But you don't have to worry about me I've dealt with all types of bad guys and one country hick I think I can handle easy enough."

"He's not your run of the mill hick and don't ever underestimate him. There's something different about him now. I can't lay my finger on it. It might have to do with this Englishman but something has got him prancing around. Well I'm going to call it a night. If Sarah still wants to talk, we can talk in the morning. Right now, I'm turning in."

"Oh by the way if someone calls out Big Daddy that's you and you need to answer."

"Geez, I hated Big Jack now Big Daddy. Where do they come up with these names? Well I'm turning it. We can talk more tomorrow," said Jack as he started to walked off. "Wait which side am I in?"

"You're off to your right. I've got my crap in the left."

"Thanks darling have a good night," said Jack as he started to walk away. Carina was about to tell him she wasn't his darling but Jack called all women darling so it would've done no good.

"I wonder what's taking Sarah so long to get back. This night walk must've been to town and back," said Carina to herself as she checked her watch. "I'm turning on the baby monitor then crash and burn myself. I can set my alarm and call Cole early morning his time before he goes into work. He'll be interested to hear about Billy Bob and he can tell me more about this Sir Bishop he's been interested in."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Sarah erupted into the stable first with her weapon at the ready with Chuck following behind. They had no idea who was in there or what they were up to nor if they were alone which was what Chuck was about to point out when Sarah charged in. One thing Chuck was sure of and that was the horses hadn't switched the light on. It was late and no one should've been up at that hour and least of all not in the stables.

"What are you doing here," said Sarah as she pointed her Smith and Wesson. "Who told you that you could come in her at this hour?"

"I don't need permission to be here. And what are you two doing up at this hour and armed? Are you crazy for coming in here like this? Now if you don't intend on using that thing can you please put it away? You're scaring the horses."

"Scaring the horses? If I were you I'd be scared. I still haven't heard a good reason for why you're in here? Who are you?"

"That might be because I didn't give one. I don't answer to you or him so you two can shove it. I don't take orders from you."

"That's true and she certainly doesn't take orders from her own father," said a tall slender white-haired man who walked in out of the darkness. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Mr. Segwick," said Chuck as he pushed the weapon down in Sarah's hand. "Then this is Alicia your daughter. You know you could've saved us all a lot of grief by simply telling us that. We were out for a walk when we saw the light on and we were afraid there were rustlers trying to steal the horses."

"Okay, they told you why they came in here. Now can you tell me why you're here and not in your bed like I thought you were?"

"I started to think about the horses… Lord Nelson and Sir Winston. This is their first night in this strange place so I thought I'd come down and make a cot here then get back up to the room before you noticed I was gone."

"Well we can see that didn't work. How are the horses?" said Clive as he walked over to the stalls. "Seems they are still a little nervous."

"How can you tell?" asked Chuck as he looked inside the stall gate which was close enough for him. "They look calm to me. Aren't they supposed to sleep standing up?"

"Yes… well most of the time but that's not it. Horses are prey animals so they have different methods for protecting themselves against predators. When they're in a herd one horse will stand guard while the others relax and sleep. At the first sign of danger the horse standing guard sounds the alarm and the herd takes flight."

"That's interesting and Sir Winston thinks he's a full-sized horse?" said Chuck. Winston heard his name mentioned and he turned to look at Chuck.

"Of course he does. For them a horse is a horse. If you want to try out the theory just get in the stall with him and you'll see."

"No thank you, I can see quite well from here," said Chuck. "We should get back up to the house in case our girls wake up."

"You should come back up with me too," said Clive to Alicia. "The horses are bunked down well so let's go. Your staying here compounds their fear and contributes to their agitation so come along."

"It's lovely out here," said Sarah as she looked up at the sky. "Not a street light for miles to block the sights of the stars."

"Yes, we don't have this back in London. It is nice here," said Clive as they stood for moment listening to the night sounds.

"Hear that… that's a tree frog. It's a little tiny frog that lives in the branches of trees and bushes. They say when you hear them like this they're praying for rain."

"Well can you tell them to hold off for a few days. We need to get Lord Nelson adjusted and used to the track. I'm expecting our jockey to contact me as soon as he leaves Heathrow. He was participating in another race with one of the other horses so he couldn't fly over with us."

"We can make sure he's met and brought here," said Sarah. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot before. I was a little upset and now I've got to go deal with the source."

"One last thing," said Clive. "This might be nothing but Mr. Green was on the phone with someone earlier. I don't know what they were talking about we came up on him as he was about to hang up but he denied he was on the phone…"

"He came up with a lot of excuses but we both saw him put his phone away and he acted a little strange when we asked him."

"He said it was the farm hands we heard or something about voices traveling far in the evening. It just seemed terrible suspicious and the tone was like they were plotting something."

"Thanks, we'll look into Mr. Green but in the meantime, leave him to us. Don't do any snooping around on your own," said Sarah. "If he is a conspirator, he could be dangerous."

"Are you sure he doesn't think you overheard anything? I don't want to alarm you but I caught him downstairs eyeing rat poison?" said Chuck. He saw the look of alarm on their faces.

"Don't worry if he had slipped it in your food you'd already start showing signs," said Sarah as she gave him a look. They went inside the house together then stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go on up there's something I need to take care of in the kitchen first," said Chuck. He and Sarah made a bee line for the panty. "Let me see," said Chuck as he opened the cupboard. "Yeah, it's still here," he said as he took the box then poured it down the drain.

"Here use this," said Sarah as he handed him a package of flour. "Fill it up with this he'll never know the difference."

"Good thinking," said Chuck as he filled the container with flour. They'd just finished and was about to leave when they heard a noise.

"Quick hide," said Sarah as she ducked behind a curtain and grabbed Chuck pulling him along as they dove behind and just in time as the light came on.

"It's him," said Chuck as Green walked in. "I knew he was going to do this," he said but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet or you're going to get us caught. We don't know what he's up to until he does it," said Sarah. "Let's observe and keep quiet."

They watched him as he opened the cupboard then stood there staring inside. They watched him as he gathered his strength reached up and took out the box of poison then sat it down on the counter staring at it.

"Looks like you're wrong about him," whispered Sarah as they watched him put the box under the sink. But then he rummaged through the trash and pulled out a box with sugar written on it. He put the box in the sink then reached back under the sink and got the poison and poured the contents from the one box into the other then he replaced the sugar in the cupboard. After he was done he placed the sugar box in the trash then he left. They waited until they heard his door upstairs open then close.

"Okay the coast is clear," said Sarah as she came out. "I feel like going up there and putting a bullet between his eyes. He replaced the sugar with rat poison which means he's not only targeted us but also the girls too. Chuck, we shouldn't have brought them with us. They would've been safer in Montenegro with Mom or LA with Alex and Kat."

"So, what do you want to do," asked Chuck as he fished the sugar out of the trash and replaced it with the box that was in the cupboard then put it in the trash. "I hope you're wrong that somehow he forgot about the girls because if he didn't then Mr. Green is going to have an accident. I'm serious about the girls. What do you want to do? One of us can take them to LA then turnaround and come back."

"No that would look too suspicious and how would we explain that we suddenly sent our kids away? No I think we need to be extra vigilant and that means they don't leave our sight."

"Then one of us will be with them at all times and tomorrow I'm going to fix Mr. Green. I'll break him from trying this again," said Chuck as he grabbed Mr. Green's coffee cup and began to wash it.

"Sweetie, I'm with you but we can't take him out or people will think Roscoe got tired of him. If they can't pin it on him then they'll start looking at us hard and we can't afford that. Excuse me but I have to ask why are you washing his coffee cup?"

"This is what we call the revenge of the nerd," said Chuck. "We used to do this to Emmett," said Chuck as he got his cup soapy then towel dried it without rinsing it off. "Now we leave it here where it was to air dry and tomorrow when he has his coffee he'll be drinking a little detergent with it which will have the effect of a laxative. I might even be able to tell him I put a spoonful of sugar in his coffee which will really trip him out."

"You're bad," said Sarah as she smiled. "Come on I need to deal with Jack… maybe I need to wash his coffee cup? That way I'd know where he'd be. Thank you for taking me out I feel a lot more relaxed."

"As a good husband that's my job to make you feel good or better when you're down. You know I have a ring and everything to prove it," said Chuck as she took his hand and they walked together back up the stairs to their room. When they walked inside they found everyone was fast asleep. Jack was in his room and Carina in hers with the baby monitor on.

"I feel like yelling into it and watching Carina's reaction," said Chuck as he picked up the monitor. "I'd do it but I'm afraid she'd come over here and try to kick my butt."

"That I can almost guarantee it. Come on to bed you've done enough practical jokes for one night and I'd hate to see Carina kick your butt."

"She might try but that's about it. I hope Cole gets here soon she's like a caged animal pacing back and forth…"

"I was going to go with a cat in heat but you're right Cole needs to get here soon. She's the closest thing I have to a best friend but I'm having a hard time putting up with her," said Sarah as she changed out her clothes for bed. Chuck did the same then they climbed in bed and were sound asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Somewhere around five in the morning Sam woke up. She was still on Montenegro time. She climbed out of bed and changed her clothes. By now she was a big girl and could get herself dressed. Once she was dressed she decided staying in the room was boring so she went down stairs. Her intention was to look around to see what she could find but when she saw how sparsely furnished the first floor was she lost interest.

"I shouldn't go outside. Everyone will get angry with me if they catch me outside. But there's nothing to do inside," said Sam. Then she heard Willy banging around in the kitchen. "If you don't go for it now you're going to get caught and get sent to your room."

She didn't have to think twice she was out the front door. The air was cool and crisp. There was dew still on the grass but she ignored all that because standing in front of her was Boss. The half dog half coyote and he seemed taken aback by Sam. He started growling.

"Now you sound like Uncle Casey," said Sam. "What's your name?" she asked as she held out her hands for Boss to smell. He walked cautiously up to her then sniffed them. After he sniffed them he licked them and her.

"I like you too," said Sam as she petted Boss on the head which he liked. He jumped up on her and she fell backwards. He started licking her in the face and wagging his tail.

"Ouch, not fair. You're just like my Chuck when he tickles me," she said as she sat up and Boss licked her some more. Then he ran off heading up to house door.

"I see you've made friends with Boss," said Roscoe standing on the front porch with Boss sitting next to him. Sam got herself up.

"That's her name, Boss. That's a funny name. I've made friends with a coyote family before. There was a momma and two little ones. I wanted to bring them home with me but Chuck told me that they were better off left in the park."

"He's right wild animals should be left wild. This one I found in the stable. His mother left him there and never came back. When I found him he was hungry so I fed him and he's been hanging around ever since. He always comes by to say hello in the mornings and I give him something to eat. Do you want to give him a biscuit?"

"Can I?" said Sam as she ran up to Roscoe. He handed her a biscuit then she put it in Boss' mouth. He chomped on it and wagged his tail then sat in front of her looking up sad-eyed. "He wants more."

"He does that all the time. He's a real freeloader and he knows how to beg," said Roscoe as he handed her another one that she gave to Boss.

"What's going on out here," said Alicia as she walked out the door to see Sam and Roscoe with Boss. "Is he a real wolf?" asked Alicia as she took a step back looking a little afraid.

"No, don't be silly," said Sam. "He's half coyote and half dog and all Boss," she said as he jumped up on her knocking her down and licking her. "Stop, stop," she said as he licked her in the face. Roscoe and Alicia laughed.

"It looks like you've made a new friend. My name is Alicia and I'm here with my father to take care of the horses."

"Hi, I'm Sam and I'm her with my sister and parents. We're here to… to… well, I'm not sure why we're here. They never tell me anything," said Sam as she got up and dusted herself off. "Can I come with you to see the horses?"

"Sure, but Boss will have to stay here. The horses could get nervous around him because he's a predatory animal and they are prey if you know what I mean."

"I watch Animal Planet. I've seen what happens to Zebras on the Serengeti," said Sam then she said so long to Boss but promised to be back with more food then she followed Alicia towards the stables. As they walked Alicia noticed the bag Sam was carrying which looked a little big for her.

"Why did you bring that bag you? It looks a little large for you and heavy. What do you have in it… all your worldly possessions?"

"This is my doctor bag and I've got everything I need to work on a patient that might need emergency triage before follow up care."

"You're serious aren't you. Why do you want to be a doctor?" asked Alicia. She'd thought about becoming a vet but wasn't sure yet. However, here was someone who was young… a lot younger than her and she already knew what she wanted to be. "I'm curious how did you decide you wanted to be a doctor."

"I don't know. My aunt Ellie and my uncle Devon are doctors but I just want to help people who are sick. My Mommy and Chuck help people but what they do… well it's different and dangerous at times. You can't tell them this but I worry about them. I can't help it but I do…"

"I think I can understand that. Parents don't understand that we worry as much about them as they do about us," said Alicia as she opened the stable door. "Be careful with the little one he can be a little mean."

They walked over to the stalls to find they both already had their heads out having recognized Alicia's voice. Sam smiled looking at Sir Winston because she'd found a horse her size. He stuck his head out and lowered it in front of her.

"He wants you to pet his mane. He seems to like you which is strange. He usually doesn't like anyone he meets for the first time."

"He's a nice horse," said Sam as she petted him and he began to act like a big dog. Lord Nelson wasn't going to be slighted so he came over and lowered his head to be petted too.

"Looks like you've got a knack for animals," said Alicia as she went and got the feed out. Then measured it in buckets after which she brought it over for the animals. They both stood back and watched them eat. "Just wait until you see them run they're magic. Let's take them out into the paddock so they can start moving around."

"Shouldn't you wait for your Dad to come? Are you sure you won't get into trouble if you do this on your own?"

"No, I've done this a thousand times and they like getting out of these boxes. My Dad, the Royal Stable Master, let's me do this. Do you want to help?"

"You don't even have to ask," said Sam with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in London it was late afternoon. The sky was gray and overcast it looked like it might rain at any moment. As it began to sprinkle a taxi pulled up outside of Heathrow in the unloading zone. A short man got out and grabbed his bag then paid the driver. He walked inside as the taxi drove off.

"Fifty quid for a ride to the airport. That's blood highway robbery," he humbled to himself. "If I were paying for this I would've protested. But got the receipt and I'll include this with business expenses."

He made his way over to the check-in queue and got behind other passengers waiting to get their boarding passes for British Airways.

"Sonny, are you holding a spot for your parents," asked an old lady who came up behind him. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Wait your turn like everyone else and my parents are in Ireland where they live," said the man. The woman gave him an odd look.

"Do they know you're here? You didn't run away from home did you with one of those horrible traveling circuses?"

"No lady, I didn't runaway I rode away. I'm a jockey and this is as tall as I get. Before you ask yes, I buy my clothes in the boys' department," said the man as he approached the counter.

"Next please," said the man behind the desk. "Your passport please and can you put your bag on the scale for me?"

"Sure, here you go mate, and here's my bag. My name is Sean O'Hair as you can see from my passport. There's supposed to be reservations for me."

"Yes, I have you in the system. You're booked in first class on our British Airways flight into Detroit for a connecting flight to Lexington."

"That's right and can you please give me an aisle seat. I don't want to have to walk over someone when I have to get up."

"Okay," said the man as he typed away in the computer. "Sure, there's no problem. I've got you aisle seats on both your flights in first class. Here's your boarding passes you can proceed to Gate 17 just go through the security check then look at the monitor and follow the directions."

"I know where the gate is at I've flown through here before," said Sean as he took his passport and boarding passes then left getting in the security check queue. Right behind him was the elderly woman from before. She waited in line until being called.

"Next in line please," said the man behind the desk. "Your passport please and can you put your bag on the scale for me?"

"Here you go dear," said the woman. "Gladys Parker, but you can read that I think. You've already got my reservations my nephew made for me."

"Yes, I have it right here. You're going to Lexington, Kentucky by way of Detroit in First Class. Your nephew must like you a lot."

"He is a love. I have a funny request. The man that was here he's a friend of my nephew's. He promised to look out for me on my flight but I told him not worry about it. He doesn't know but my nephew found out we weren't sitting together so he got a little upset and he paid for this trip so…"

"Do you want me to put you in the seat next to him? Well I shouldn't but," said the man as he typed in the computer. "But look at that you're there by accident."

"Thank you love," said the woman as she took her boarding passes and walked away. Once on the other side of the security checkpoint she took out her phone and called.

"It's set I sitting next to him. Do I have a green light?"


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up the next day before Sarah because the light was bright that came in from outside. Its first rays fell straight into his eyes followed by the cawing sound of crows that seemed to be outside all that told him it was time to get up. He got up quietly checked on Bunny. She was still asleep curled up in a little ball still she tired from the trip was the only thing he could think of considering the noise outside. He had to do something about that before they woke Sarah up. He went over to check on Sam. He'd half expected to find her still sleeping but he found her bed was empty instead.

"Crap Sam where can you be," said Chuck as he started to panic then he remembered his conversation with Green the night before. "I know where you are."

Chuck left the room then went downstairs where the smell of freshly backed biscuits hung in the air. Then he met Roscoe coming back inside.

"You look like a man who's looking for his daughter," said Roscoe. "Don't worry she hasn't gone far. She helped me feed Boss this morning then went with the Stable Master's daughter to the stables. I saw them exercising the horses this morning."

"I guess that tells me where my daughter is too," said Clive as he came down the stairs. "If we don't go get them they'll forget about coming back up here for breakfast."

"I was going outside to have a talk with some crows. We can do that on the why," said Chuck. Roscoe and Clive both laugh.

"Just go out the door and they'll fly off but in an hour or two they'll be back. The farm nearby has corn in the field. They stop off here when the men are out in the field then return to the scene of the crime when they're gone."

"Well I can give my wife another hour's worth of sleep let's go get the girls. Oh, Roscoe you should take Mr. Green a cup of coffee and put a big heaping teaspoon of sugar in it but don't tell him you put it in it until after he drinks it."

"Why? What's going on? Is this some sort of joke," asked Roscoe as Chuck shrugged his shoulders then took off after Clive.

"Oh Mr. Carmichael," said Clive. "I got a call about our Jockey Sean O'Hair. He caught a British Airways flight out of Heathrow to Detroit then Detroit to Lexington. He should be here late evening and will need to be picked up. I'll get you a photo so you'll know…"

"Chuck, please call me Chuck but that's okay, I know what he looks like," said Chuck. He'd flashed on the name and saw him riding different horses all champions. He had a smiling face in the winner's circle but a temper to match his red hair when he was ticked off. "I'll make sure he gets picked up and brought here. There they are," said Chuck as he pointed to Sam and Alicia in the paddock with the two horses.

"Young lady you're going to have some explaining to do," said Clive. "I woke up this morning and found you gone. Who told you that you could let the horses out? I hope you fed them first."

"Of course I did, and we did everything by the book like what we do back home. I don't see what the problem is. I do this all the time…"

"The words to remember is 'back home'. We aren't back home and we're responsible for these horses. If one of them falls and breaks a leg, then it's all over with. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"No of course not but we were careful and we did everything that we do back home. We fed and watered them then let them out in the paddock."

"Did you walk the paddock for foreign objects that the horses could step on?" Alicia looked down at her feet. "I didn't think so. Let's get them back in their stalls then do that walk down together. Your eyes are sharper than mine."

"You're just saying that so I can save face," said Alicia. "But I do appreciate it. Sam looks like we've got to get the horses back inside."

"I'll help," said Sam as she quickly tried to slip away. But Chuck got her before she could beat feet and run inside the stable.

"Hold up there for a moment. I wake up and find you missing is so not very cool. You know what thoughts passed through my head wondering where you were. I was just talking with your mother last night that we need to keep a visual on you and your sister then I wake up to find you missing. Sam that's so not okay."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep… and I didn't want to wake you or Bunny up. Bunny's my baby sister," explained Sam. "But she was sleeping so sound that I thought it would be better if I went downstairs."

"That's where you met Roscoe and his pet," said Chuck. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Roscoe said you helped him feed him."

"I did and he liked me immediately. He licked me all over," said Sam as she started speaking fast as she got excited describing Boss. "He liked me petting him and he begged for more…"

"Is that how you got grass stains on your clothes," said Chuck as he pointed out the green blotches on the back of her dress.

"Oh no, mommy isn't going to be happy with me, is she?" said Sam as she tried to look behind her. "I can't see is it that bad?"

"Well if Sarah and Jack get up at the same time your dress will be the last thing she'll be worried about," said Chuck as Alicia and Clive got the horses back inside then started the walk down.

"We've got this," said Clive. "Sam, why don't you go back up to your room and change your clothes before your mother sees them."

"Now that sounds like something I'd suggest," said Chuck. "Come on that's good advice then I'll get your clothes dry cleaned and your mother will be none the wiser. But let's not make this a habit." Clive laughed.

"What a father won't do for his little girl," Clive said as he looked over at Alicia. "If you're going to prevent someone from getting upset you should go on up. I'll get you that flight schedule for Sean."

"Do that and I'll meet him personally to make sure he gets picked up. Anyway, it looks like I've got to make a run into town to the dry cleaners."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys made her way through the queue for airport security and when she got to the head of the line she put her handbag in a box as well as her glasses. The man standing behind her helped her put her trolley up then she went on to the metal detector. Walking through the alarm went off so the agent had her walk back outside where she took her watch off then tried to go through again. But the alarm went off as before.

"Ma'am, do you have any metal on you that could be causing the alarm to go off that you haven't removed?"

"Oh my, might be my underwire bra? You know at my age you need all the support you can get. Do I have to take it off here," said Gladys. The man turned fifty shades of red as she started to undo her blouse.

"No… no wait a minute stop please. Let me use the wand and we'll get you through in a hurry," said the man as he looked over at his partners who were all stifling laughs. "Yeah, I'll make it fast."

"Well just watch your hands. My name is Gladys and what's yours," she asked as the man got the hand-held metal detector.

"My name is Henry and this won't take a second," he said as he waved it over one of the stanchion posts to test it and the alarm went off.

"Go ahead now that we've been introduced. You can have your way with me," said the woman. The man's colleagues had to turn away. There were people in line who were snickering when they heard the elderly woman.

As expected the wand detected the underwire in her bra but it also we off when he passed it around her waist.

"Oh, I forgot I had hip replacements. That's 100 percent titanium is that a metal?" asked the woman. "My doctor said my hips were now bullet proof."

"Yes, it is and you should've informed me when you got into the metal detector. I should have you run through the full body x-ray…"

"Is that necessary? I don't move that fast and my flight leaves soon," said Gladys as other people in the line began to murmur and look at their watches.

"Okay go ahead but next time tell the agent before you go through the metal detector about your hips because he or she might not be so understanding."

"I'll remember that and thanks again Henry, you're such a dear," said Gladys. She grabbed her things then quickly disappeared in the crowd.

Once she was out of sight she ducked into a restroom and waited for everyone to clear out. Then she went into a stall with her trolley and began her transformation. She took off the wig she had on to reveal a full head of long auburn hair. She undid her dress, pushed it down, then stepped out of it. After that she removed the prosthetic neck that gave her a double chin. She lost a good forty years and over a hundred pounds in a few seconds.

"Boy, is it good to be out of that," said Gladys as she undid the Beretta Tomcat she had taped to her thigh and silencer she had on the other. "I wonder if this is what Shakira meant when she said her hips don't lie. They might not lie but they also help you get through metal detectors."

She put her weapon in her bag and from her wig she pulled out two hair pins she put in the inside of the jacket. Once she got her costume in her trolley she came out and adjusted herself in front on the mirror. Gladys Parker was now an attractive twenty-eight year old brunette. She pulled out a phone and called a number where she had a short conversation with her employer.

"Then it's a green light. I'm heading for the plane now so once I take off there is no going back and I expect payment even if you change your mind. … I'm not saying you will I'm saying I get paid either way. Don't try to short change me this kitty has claws and will use them. … I've got to run," she said as she hung up then left heading towards the gate.

When she got to the gate she found that they were already boarding so she got in the queue. Ahead of her in line was Sean and she watched him disappear down the passenger board bridge.

"Please have your passports and boarding passes ready," said the flight attendant collecting the passes at the head of the boarding gate.

Gladys was watching Sean as she kept up with the others. She was almost at the attendant so she fished out of her bag her passport and was about to give it to her when she checked it.

"Next in line, passport and boarding pass please," said the attendant as she took the passport and boarding pass of the man in front of her.

"Crap," said Gladys. She noticed her passport still had her other picture on it. Gladys maintained her cool and licked her thumb then held it on the photo so when she handed the attendant her passport the woman had to pull a little. She gave Gladys a look.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I was a little out for a bit thinking of something else," she said but the cover photo slipped off stuck to her thumb. And as she was talking to the woman maintaining eye contact she quickly pocketed it.

"Head in the game," she told herself as she walked down the jet bridge to the plane. "Sloppy gets you caught and killed," said to herself as she boarded the plane.

"May I see your boarding pass," said the attendant just inside the plane. "Follow me and I'll get you seated," said the woman as she walked Gladys back to her seat. "You're right here on the other side of this gentleman. I'll be right back with your complimentary glass of champagne."

"Let me help you with that," said Sean as he stood up and put her trolley in the overhead bin. "I'm on the outside but if you want to exchange seats I'm fine with that too."

"I don't fly often and I'd like to look at the sights from the window," said Gladys as she took her seat. She smiled at him. "But don't I know you? Aren't you famous?"

"I was going to say the same thing. But if I had met someone who looks like you I would've remembered them. I'm sure of that."

"No, I'm serious. You've been on the telly I know I've seen you there," said Gladys as the flight attendant came back with two glasses of champagne.

"Here you go," said the woman as she placed their glasses in front of them. "As soon as we finish seating all our guests the captain has clearance so we should be taking off straight away. If you need anything just press the call button."

"Okay, I know I've seen you so are you going to tell me what you do?" said Gladys as she feigned interest in Sean and he ate up the attention which was what she was counting on.

"Well my height should give it away. I'm a jockey and you might've seen me on some of sports newscasts in the winner's circle. That's where I'm headed to now… to ride another horse in a race. Although this race is more for show than I'm really supposed to push the horse to win."

"Really that sounds so interesting if you don't mind I'd like to hear more," said Gladys as she leaned over to get near to Sean. He caught the scent of her perfume and it was intoxicating for him. He didn't know if it was the champagne or her perfume but his head as spinning.

"Okay but first tell me something about yourself," said Sean. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Nothing like this had even happened to him before. He'd won the lottery without buying a ticket.

"What's there to say? I was engaged to someone forever who turned out not to be the man I thought he was so we broke up. I told my sister who married a yank and she invited me to come and say with her in Lexington… Kentucky that is. I don't know if you know where that's at but I'm going to stay with them for a couple of weeks."

"That's funny… no that you broke up with your boyfriend I mean but that's where I'm headed too. The race I was telling you about is being held there and I don't want to brag but I'll be mounting her Majesties steed. She wants to show the horse off before she sells it then she wants to buy another one at an auction. Something about putting new blood in her breeding stock."

"You make that sound so interesting especially the part about breeding," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you… I think but that's why I'm going to Lexington. Not for breeding I meant but to race the horse like I said. Wait a minute I know why don't you come and watch me race. If you've never been to a horse track I can give you the complete tour."

"That would be wonderful if it's no problem for you. I don't want to get you into any trouble with anyone," she said as she reached over and put her hand on his. His heart skipped a beat.

As they were talking the plane rolled out on the tarmac then out to the takeoff queue and was in the air before he noticed they'd left London behind. He only knew that because the flight attendant came by asking what they wanted for dinner.

"I'll have the slow braised Herefordshire beef cheek with mature Cheddar cheese potato au gratin with baby shallots and gingered carrots," said Gladys.

"I have to stay light or I'll tip the scale when I weigh in so I'll have the sustainably sourced fillet of cod with almond satay style sauce, steamed jasmine rice and aubergine curry."

"I never thought about it but your job makes you almost like a top model where you have to watch what you eat."

"I never thought about it but you're right. I guess Giselle and I have something in common other than looks," said Sean as they both laughed.

"I guess you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost noon back at Langley. General Beckman got her pound of flesh from the director of the Secret Service. She got him on the line and first yelled at him from not getting back to her as well as avoiding her calls. Then she lit into him over the lack of security in Lexington as well as the possibility that at least one of the people on the farm was a mole for whom they weren't sure but with all probability working for some sinister organization.

"Well he won't forget that chewing out for a long time," said the Major as Connie brought in the General's coffee and sat it down in front of her then walked back out.

"Thanks Connie," she said then she took a sip. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that. He knows I have no real power to hang him with… only the president does. The president could remove him but right now POTUS can't be seen as meddling in this. The last thing he wants is to rock the boat with the British right now because they're one of our strongest allies and we need them. We share a common history that goes back to the very first settlers and no other country has the same love-hate relationship as the one we have with the United Kingdom."

"Then what do you want us to do," said the Major as Connie walked in again. The General held up her hand to signal Connie to wait.

"I expect you and everyone else to be vigilant. This is not the time to let our guards down. That means we should pursue every lead that comes along. We can't afford to be caught with our pants down like the secret service in the Ford Theatre or Dallas or the Washington Hilton. We don't make those kinds of mistakes. Now go make it happen. Connie, you wanted something when I cut you off."

"Yes, I have agent Miller of the ATF. She's asking that we provided a vehicle to do some recon they need to see to."

"That's strange why didn't either Agent Carmichael or the Colonel call to asked for it? Why do I need to provided her with a vehicle… well I guess she can't ask for one from her people seeing she's on loan to us. I just can't get over this feeling we're being used. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Put her through," said the General. Major stay here and listen in."

"Ma'am I didn't know my request had to go all the way up the flagpole to get approved. I just need a vehicle to make a trip into town. I've got a couple of leads I'd like to run down."

"Really? Do you feel like sharing with the rest of the class? Where are agents Carmichael? Why didn't they call me instead of you," asked Beckman as she raised an eyebrow. "This isn't like the Nadan-I-Noor diamond the team took off Peyman Alahi and you tried to run off with? Then of course there's Prague incident."

"They explained how that was all a big misunderstanding," said Carina. "You're not going to let me live that down are you."

"No, I'm not because… well if it's brown, smells and draws flies you can be pretty sure it's not Nutella," the General so where is the rest of the team?"

"Chuck is out walking the perimeter. There still aren't any additional agents and Sarah's trying to maintain cover with the managers of the horse farm. If you don't want to give me this rental I understand but it's on you in the event something happens."

"Hold up I didn't say I wasn't going to authorize you one. I'll my Major have one delivered in a little while. Can I do anything else for you?"

"No that's all I need for now," said Carina. "I'll get out of your hair. I'm sure you have other things to do with your time."

"That I do," said Beckman. Then she hung up and looked at her Major who he nodded back. He knew what he had to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Meanwhile back on the farm Carina hung up with the General now she and Jack had to get the vehicle before anyone else realized what was going on so they decided to head off the drivers at the stable. If they could meet the drivers as soon as they arrived at the farm, then they could get in the SUV turn it around and leave before anyone was the wiser. There would have to be two one driving a chase vehicle to give the driver of the lead vehicle a ride back to bass afterwards.

"You should've asked for some money to make a stake with," said Jack. "If we're going to the track, we should place a bet or people will think we're up to something."

"Jack we are up to something… you're introducing me to Billy Bob and I could push too much with the General or she would've called Sarah or Chuck. Besides if you wanted money to bet with why don't you ask Chuck or better yet why don't you ask Sarah. But I recommend you don't if you want to walk away without crutches."

"She's my daughter I think I know her well enough," said Jack as Carina gave him a look. "Believe me I've given enough reasons to do a lot worse but she hasn't."

"Well, if you do then go ask her for the stake. That is if you've got guts enough to do it," said Carina. Jack looked away. "That's what I thought and it proves you're not as dumb as I thought. Come on let's go down to the stables and wait for the vehicle there. We can get into it and be out of here before anyone knows what we're doing."

"Then let's get a move on it darling," said Jack as he held the door for her. They walked down to the stables as Chuck and Sam were walking up back up.

"Hey, where are you two going to so early in the morning? We're heading back up to the room. Is Sarah up yet? I'm going to call in for a vehicle. Do you two need to go anywhere in town?"

"Who us," said Carina. "Now we don't need to go anywhere… what makes you think we need to go somewhere?"

"Nothing it was just a question. I need to run to the airport and pick up their jockey so if need me to pick up anything or want something you've got time to let me know."

"No… no we're set," said Jack as he pulled Carina along. "I'm going to educated her about what to look for in a horse."

"I should come along with you," said Sam as she gave both of them a look. She knew they were up to something and she wanted in on the action.

"No, you need to come with me so we can do something about that grass stain before Sarah sees it," said Chuck. "Remember that's one of the reasons we're going up to the room."

"That's right. We wouldn't want that."

"Jack," said Chuck. "I'm warning you now I've done about all I can do for you. Don't do anything else please."

"Who me? What have I done?"

"Don't get me started and enough is enough. I warning you."

"Chuckles," said Carina. "I wouldn't call Beckman yet she's probably just getting into her office right now. And she's not much of a morning person…"

"I wouldn't call her for just a vehicle. That's what you thought I meant when I said I was going to 'call in'? The General's got a lot more important things to do besides getting me a vehicle. No, I going to call the Station Chief and make sure someone keeps an eye on this Jockey they're flying in."

"I'd wait if I were you it's still kind of late," said Carina. "We can talk more later right now we need to take care of those." Carina and Jack quickly disappeared towards the stable.

Chuck and Sam continued walking back up to the house. Sam wanted to know what it was like when he was little and had Peaches. Chuck could see where this was going but he had to tell her the truth because if he'd lied she would've eventually find out then never have trusted him again. But he also pointed out the negative aspect and made sure they outweighed the good.

"Ellie thought Peaches didn't like her and that he had something in for her. She left a pair of shoes she really liked out and Peaches used them as a chewing toy. Believe me she was not happy. Then there was the Christmas tree incident…"

"What Christmas tree incident? You've never told me anything about a Christmas tree incident… no one has why?"

"Because not a lot of people know about it and I intentionally kept it that way for legal ramifications. This was partly my fault because I thought Ellie had walked him and she thought I had…"

"Oh no, don't tell me he watered the tree? That is too funny," said Sam as she giggled. "Knowing aunt Ellie, she couldn't have been very happy. But what do you mean about legal ramifications?"

"He not only water tree but… well we had a power strip for all the lights and decorations. He got that too… water and electricity don't mix. We shorted out the electricity for the whole block which remained a record until Morgan shorted out most of L.A. country."

"Do you see anyway for me to get a puppy? I'm not talking about something expensive with a family history but something from the animal shelter. It seems to me they could use more loving than one of those with a name that I can't pronounce."

"Sweet Pea, owning a dog is a big responsibility. Can we table this for right now and talk about it again in a couple of years? I know you want a puppy and so did I but puppies don't stay puppies they grow up to be old dogs… big dogs. They have all the problems people have when they grow old except they grow up faster. However, I'm happy you want to pick one from the animal shelter. It shows you're growing up and soon you won't be my little girl anymore.

"Don't worry I'll always be your little girl," said Sam as she took his hand in hers. Chuck eyes welled up and he wiped them on his sleeve. "What's the matter?"

"There must be a cat around here somewhere," said Chuck as he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "That's right you'll always be my little girl and never forget or doubt it."

They were almost at the house when they saw Mr. Green come running out of the farmhouse holding his stomach and looking as pale as a sheet. He brushed by Chuck as he ran by.

"Out of my way this is an emergency," yelled Mr. Green. "I need to get to a doctor right away. That idiot Roscoe put sugar in my coffee. He knows I only take it black."

"I'm afraid that's my fault. I made coffee this morning and he was going up to talk with you so I thought a nice goodwill gesture was in order."

"Goodwill! You want to kill me? I need to go and get to the hospital. My stomach is killing me and… well I need to run," said Green as he turned.

"But sugar is everywhere," said Chuck. "It's in almost every packaged food in some form or another so if you had an allergy it should've manifested itself before now. I'm afraid if you go to see the doctor with this excuse he's going to send you home with a placebo."

"I've got some smart pills that will do the trick and fix you right up. I want to be a doctor when I grow up so I know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Green as he ran to Roscoes' truck jumped in then took off heading for town. Chuck just stood there smiling.

"Somehow, I think you had something to do with the way he was groaning," said Sam as she looked at him but Chuck just shrugged his shoulder trying to look innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about but those smart pills you were trying to push had better be Pez candies and nothing else."

"What else is it supposed to be?" said Sam as she gave him a puzzled look. "Of course they're Pez what else would I use?"

"Yes, what else would she use," said Sarah as she walked out on the porch wearing one of his flannel shirts. "Do you like this? I needed to find something to wear that was appropriate."

"It looks much better on you than it ever did on me," said Chuck. "We've had very much the adventure this morning. I don't know if you saw Green?"

"I not only saw him I also heard him as he ran out of his room up above as I was coming down the stairs. I believe he thinks he got a bad cup of coffee," said Sarah as she smiled.

"Now I know something is up and you two are involved in it. What did you do to Mr. Green? Does it have to do with my smart pills?"

"I seriously don't think so. Come on let's go inside and get breakfast out of the way. Love, why did you come outside? Were you looking for us?"

"Well yes and no. I figured after our talk last night even if Sam wandered off you'd be hot on her trail. No, I was looking for Carina and Jack. You wouldn't happen to have seen them? I still need to have my chat with Jack. I figure he's hiding somewhere hoping I'll forget."

"Yeah, we did earlier Carina said Jack was going to show her what to look for in a racehorse before you place a bet. I know it sounded kind of bogus when she said it but I was more concerned about Sam."

"Do I need to keep repeating it? If you know all the cons, you'll never be a sucker… sucker. Oh, I'm sorry I should say schnook, right? That's your name."

"You know you've been asking for a tickle attack for a while," said Chuck. But as he moved towards her she quickly retreated on the other side of Sarah where she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys… guys head in the mission. Where could Jack and Carina be off to? As far as I know they don't have transportation, or do they? There's that beat-up car that Casey used to bring Jack back to the farm last night."

"I'll go check in the shed to see for myself then I can call Beckman to check in. Afterwards we need to make arrangements to pick up that jockey and bring him here."

"I don't like this. We shouldn't be tasked with conducting a taxi service. The Secret Service or MI6 need to start pulling their weight around here.""

"I agree with you love but it is what it is," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Make sure you save me some biscuits and apple butter. The nose never fails."

"Mommy, did you know Chuck's dog… Peaches peed on the power strip to their Christmas tree and shorted out a whole block?"

"No, I can't say I was made privy to that information but I'm sure you've got a reason for bringing it up," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders. "And I bet the reason has something to do with that grass stain on the back of your dress."

"Before you get mad I told her she needs to wait a couple of years… not about the grass stain but about everything else," said Chuck then he disappeared. He could see from Sam's expression his interjection was not wanted nor desired.

"I hate to tell Sam but Sarah's going to be harder sell then me," said Chuck as he rounded the bunkhouse. There was the smell of bacon being cooked and coffee that hung in the air. His stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten yet. He looking in the shed and there was the old rusty Chevy.

"If you're looking for Jack and Carina I saw them leave this morning in a company vehicle. Two men drove it out that is one drove a chase car then took his partner back into town," said John as he munched down on a biscuit and bacon sandwich.

"You know that's not good for your arteries not to mention the salt and nitrites," said Chuck but that just made John eat with more gusto.

"And I bet you'd like a bite but sorry Charlie and how appropriate that is right now. Where do you think they went off to? Jack and Carina are up to their old shenanigans."

"I'm afraid they are," said Chuck he specifically didn't mention Prague because he hoped to be rewarded for his silence.

"Okay here," said John. "Here's half a biscuit for keeping that yap quiet about… well you know what when we both know you wanted to bring it up."

"Bring what up," said Chuck as he smiled. "What are you talking about? I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

"Good and Keep it up that way. Because what the Lord giveth he can always taketh away," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Just keep it up."

"But you were the one who pointed out I never said anything. Show how can I get in trouble for something I didn't do… your words not mine."

"Just shut up and call the Major. The General would've had him get the vehicle for them and he might know where they're going?"

"Or I can hack the GPS tracker installed onboard. The Agency keeps a tight rein on their vehicles and they know where they're at all times."

"I don't want to bust your bubble Chuck but remember this is Jack we're talking about. How much you want to wager that he's already disabled it? Or if he hasn't he's about to."

"I don't want to bet because you're probably right but I've got to try anyway. We can get a ping from where he was last located."

"Well good luck because you're going to need it. If I were you I'd go eat breakfast first. There's no reason to starve over this."

"You're probably right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transatlantic leg of the British Airways flight from Heathrow to Detroit went without a hitch. They were actually early when they touched down in Detroit because of a favorable tail wind that pushed them ahead of schedule. The passengers were advised to stay in their seats until the plan stopped moving and the door was opened. Sean played the big strong man and got up to help Gladys with her bags.

"Be careful sometimes the baggage shifts in the overhead bin during the flight and when you open the bin it all comes out on top of you. Let me help you," said the flight attendant. She opened the bin carefully then left Sean to pull everything out.

"Where do we go next for our connecting flights," said Gladys. She knew the answer but she wanted Sean to act the part of the white knight in shining armor and it worked she had him eating out of her hand.

"Oh, I know. We have to clear passport control and then customs. Just keep up with me and I'll help you get through this and make sure you don't lose that card they gave us on the plane."

"It was a big stroke of luck us being put together," said the woman as they walked down the hallway to passport control.

"Detroit is an easy airport to do this in. That's why if I can I prefer to clear customs here," said Sean. "Here we go," said Sean as he handed his customs card and passport to the customs officer.

"It says here you're a professional jockey that means you come into contact with farm animals. Have all your shoes and clothes been properly sterilized per international regulations? We've cracked down on that since the madcow outbreak."

"Yes, of course they have," said Sean as he handed the man a document. But the man was a doubting Thomas and he had to see with his own eyes.

"Let me see your carry-on luggage," said the customs officer. "I'll warn you that you might have to open your luggage stored in the hold when you finish with customs."

"If that's the case then why did I have to bother to get this veterinary certificate. This is ridiculous this has never happened to me before."

"You're more than welcome to lodge a complaint after we conduct the inspection," said the officer. Please open your bag then step back and give me room to operate."

"What's going on here," said the Customs supervisor. "You're backing up the line. Why are you inspecting this gentle man?"

"He's been on farms in the UK and for all we know he might be carrying dirt back infected with madcow disease or who knows what that will infect our livestock."

"That's absurd," said Sean. "I'm a jockey and a good one. You might've seen me on television and I'm… we're on our way to Keeneland. I know about the health certificates and here they are. They usually don't have cattle on horse farms. Cows and horses don't get along too well so I'm sorry the only person here with madcow is your man."

"Go ahead and put your things back in your bag then move along. I'm sorry for the inconvenience my man has caused you."

"But Stan I was going by the book," said the agent. But Stan just shook his head then waited for the couple to get out of earshot.

"No… you applied your own rules and I don't care if your cousin is third in command here for TSA. I'm still your boss and you listen to me. Our job is to process people. Not harass them which is what you were doing. Go take a break then come back in an hour. I'll cover for you here myself."

"Just wait I'm going to call my cousin and talk to him about this… I'm not going to let this slide and he's going to have your butt. Just you wait and see."

"You know most people would say thanks for the break but not you I can see. Go do whatever it is you have to do then be back here in an hour or don't bother to come back. How's that for a get-tough policy?"

"You can't do that to me. You don't have the authority. I know my rights and you try that crap on me I'll have your job."

"You now have fifty-seven minutes. Keep it up and your whole break can be eaten up in arguing. Like I said come back in fifty-five minutes now or don't show up at all."

The man walked off complaining how he was being treated unfairly and how this wasn't right. He wanted to get even with Stan and the couple someway. But how?

"Stan can't treat me like this. I mean who does he think he is and that couple… there was something off with them. I know there was. Hey wait a minute. That certificate he showed me… if was for him only. If the two went to these farms together then she'd need one too. Maybe that's why the guy was so loud… yes he was diverting attention from her."

The guy started spinning this in his head and somehow connected them with global terrorism and warming. In the end, he convinced himself he had an obligation to do something. He just didn't know what or how.

"Come on you can remember something that will help you," he said to himself. Then he remembered seeing the woman's baggage claims attached to her boarding pass that had her full name printed on it.

So Gladys Parker, let's see what you're up to and see if everything is the way it should be… somehow I don't think it is," he mumbled to himself as he went over to a computer terminal that wasn't in use and logged on. He tried to log on with his own username and password but when he tried to get the flight manifest information he got access denied.

"Denied… me denied. You're a stupid machine. You know there is another way," he said to himself but he was reluctant to use it.

"You know you could get in trouble for this and you could get your cousin in hot water too," he said to his reflection in the monitor. "I can't let this go… I won't," he answered so he logged in with his cousin's password and username then retrieved the information that Heathrow had collected on Gladys Parker.

"Well… well who are you," he said as he saw the photo that had been scanned into the system at Heathrow off her passport at check in. It didn't look at all like her now. "Got you!" he said as he tried to keep his voice down. Now the question was what to do.

"Do I go look for security or do I handle this myself… Why do I need TSA to take the credit? No… I'll make the cuff myself. Then once I put handcuffs on her I'll take her in and TSA and Stan can kiss my butt."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Jack and Carina drove out of away from the farm. Leaving it in a cloud of smoke in the rearview. They got on the Georgetown road driving down I-75 towards Lexington then they went around New Circle road towards the Keeneland exit. As they were driving around New Circle Road Jack spied a 7-eleven and he told her to pull in then switch the motor off. She wondered why but he just told her to pull in. but he said he had his reasons.

"I thought we were meeting this Billy Bob at the horse track not here out in the open. I don't like meeting here there are too many variables."

"There are no variables as you say because we're not meeting here. Just wait a moment and chill for a little while. I'll be right back."

"Jack, don't try to screw me over because I'm not as forgiving as Chuck or Sarah. Now go you've been warned. Just make it snappy we've got a head start but they'll be on us soon."

Jack went into the minimart and came back out with a pie and a roll of duct tape. Carina looked puzzled at him as he got back in the SUV.

"Excuse me if you were hungry you should've said something," said Carina as she watched him open the box then dump it upside down so the pie fall out.

"I hope you like apple because that was all they had," said Jack as he carefully removed the pie pan. "No pop the hood."

"You're going to make a GPS shield with the pie pan," said Carina as she suddenly realized what he was up to. "That's ingenious."

"Not when you're driving a hot car in Georgia and the Smokes are on your tail. This came in handy to throw them off the scent," said Jack as he taped the pie pan over the GPS transponder. "There we go the vehicle just went dark … isn't that what you call it."

"Jack, you would've been one hell of an agent," said Carina as Jack put the hood down them got back inside. He pulled out a spoon and started eating.

"Hey, save some of that for me," said Carina as she punched the gas pedal and they pulled out of the parking lot. "Okay what's my story? Who are we going to say I am when we meet Billy Bob? A dis interested third party won't fly."

"No, it won't but I think we should go with the obvious… don't you?" said Jack. "I mean if we're going to sell this you have to know the part."

"You realize Sarah is going to be so mad she's going to bite nails and maybe your head and mine in the process. But you're right I know her as well as Chuck does…"

"I wouldn't go that far because the Schnook knows her well which could be a problem if you make a mistake. You two should try to stay together at all times and you need to brief him after we meet Billy Bob so he knows what you said when he's questioned because he will be. Take my word for it."

"So, I'm going to pass for Sarah," said Carina. She had to hear herself say it to make her believe it. "You know she's going to be so pissed."

"I think we've already ascertained that but if you want to get close to Billy Bob this is the only way. But if it helps you're going to be Jenny Burton aka Jennifer Burton. If you play up to him and he thinks he's taking you away from Chuck then he might let something slip. But need I remind you that all our heads are on the chopping block on this one. You screw up and you'll end up like this guy," said Jack as he pulled out the Lexington Herald that had a feature article about a man who had been found on the train tracks near downtown Lexington freight yards. He had all his fingers broken as well as his knee caps before being tossed in front of a speeding freight train.

"This was Jasper… Billy Bob's cousins now late cousin and talking about being late... Looks like he won't be sending any Christmas cards this year and that's one less mouth to feed around the Christmas table."

"I hear what you're trying to get at but we need this intel… Cole needs it and he's counting on me and I can't let him down.

"But I think getting dead would trump the need for intel but you feel lucky so let's play this hand out and see what happens."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. A little risk makes the blood pump faster. People tell me I take risks but I tell them if you don't take a risk every now and then you might as well roll it up and get a desk job."

"Like I said I hope you know what you're talking about. Pull into here then roll down the window," said Jack as he waved for a man in the parking lot.

"Is your boss inside," said Jack. "I want to chew the fat with him." The man looked at Carina then back at Jack. "I know she's changed her hair color and style. What can I say? We screwed ourselves when we gave them the right to vote. Who knows that might change now," said Jack. Carina hit him in the shoulder.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this. You complained I drove too slow then you complained I drove to fast then I drove to close to the center lane then to close to the outside lane. Enough is enough and I've reached that a long time ago."

"He's up in the clubhouse go on up. I'll call ahead and tell him you're on your way," said LeRoy. Jack took the paper out opened to the article then laid it on the hood.

"I suppose you don't know anything about this," said Jack. "I didn't know that Lexington was such a dangerous city."

"For some it can be deadly. You never know who you're going to run into when you turn a corner. That was a horrible accident. I wouldn't mention it to Billy Bob he's still trying to get over his lose."

"I'm sure he is," said Jack as he took Carina by the arm then led her away inside the horse track. Inside the announcer was calling the race. "Crap we won't be betting today the last race has already started. But that's okay we wanted to save our money anyway. Here just as a joke pick a winner," said Jack as he and Carina wrote names of the horses on a piece of paper. Then as they walked up to VIP boxes Jack passed the piece of paper off to a man coming up the opposite direction.

"Hey I thought you said we weren't betting?" said Carina. She had half a mind to chase the man down and get the note back.

"Just chill out. Everything will be okay in the end. Big Jack Burton always knows how to pick a winner. Now let's get close to the railing."

"But I see him he's over there with those other men. Let's go over and introduce ourselves," said Carina but Jack shook his head. "And what's wrong with that?"

"This is his house and you need to be invited over. Just wait a minute and we'll get invited over."

"Jack, I don't know about this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys and Sean walked through the International terminal at Detroit then went over and took the causeway over to the Domestic side. Being inside the same airport complex there was no need in going outside through a security check again. They had plenty of time to wait on their next flight so they decided to grab a drink in the Martini bar and listen to jazz.

"A lot of people don't like Detroit but not me," said Sean. "It's like a lot of big cities that rely on one or two industries and when those are hard hit it effects everyone. But Detroit has taken those hard times and built on them. If listen to the jazz that comes out of here you can hear it."

"You know you really can," said Gladys. "You know Mr. O'Hair you are a complex animal not unlike the animals you ride."

"I'll take that as a compliment… you know I've never thought about it but you're right. I've been around horses all my life and I guess it's only natural that a little… well I guess we could call horse sense rubbed off. Now what can I get you," he asked as the barmaid came over.

"I'm not much of a drinker. I'll have a bitter you pick what kind," said Gladys as they sat down in a booth in the dark.

"Pale ales… are a little difficult to find here. We'll have a couple of beers whatever you have on tap will be fine. I find the tap beer is passable but if you go with the ale you have get it in a bottle… I don't know I just prefer whatever I drink to come from a tap. I hope that's okay for you?"

"I'm sure it will be. I have to say I was impressed with the way you dealt with that customs officer. You stood your ground and you were proven right. A lot of people and that includes me would've just let him do whatever he wanted."

"Don't get me wrong what the man was saying was right and the job he was going is important but I don't know why he ignored the documentation I brought with me. I called the embassy and did what I was told to do then this little dictator decided to undo all that. People like that just make me angry."

"Well you don't have to worry about him now. All that's been sorted out and we are here together now. What are you doing in Lexington after the race…? I mean… well I don't want to sound too forward but I have a feeling I'm going to be bored."

"Well I'm actually going to be here for a week or so. I shouldn't tell you this but there's going to be a Gala at the end for her Majesty and I've been invited to attend. This will be the day before the auction when they sell the horse I'll be riding."

"Wow you're going to meet her Majesty. That must be overwhelming to meet someone like that. At home we've always watched her Christmas address and my father was a true monarchist..."

"I know let's hang out together while I'm there and I can't promise anything but I think I can get you added to my invitation as my plus one. That is if you want to go with me but if I can swing it you'll be standing next to me as you'll get to shake her hand."

"Really that sound so… well you said if you can swing it so I need to contain myself. But it would be so cool," she said then she kissed him. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…"

"I'm not sorry you did it," said Sean as he kissed her back. This was all too good for him to believe but as they were kissing Gladys noticed out of the corner of a mirror the man from the customs. He looked like he was looking for someone. He looked like he was looking for something or someone.

"Crap," she said as she broke away. "No not you I was… well I need to run to the little lady's room. You know what they say about beer… you can only rent it. Why don't you order us another round and I'll be right back?"

"Yes, I've heard that before. Okay, we'll both here be waiting for you," said Sean. Gladys bent back down kissed him then caressed his face as she walked towards the restrooms but as she did she made sure the customs man could see her.

"There you are," he said to himself when he saw her. Now you're mine we'll find you accomplish later right now I'm going to put the cuffs on you," he said as he made his way to the restrooms then he stopped.

"Crap what do I do now? I can't go into the women's bathroom and arrest her or can I," he said as he noticed and out of order sign. "I got you. You're not getting away from me," he said as he put the sign in front of the restroom door then walked in.

"Customs officer, I'm here to make an arrest," he said He held out handcuffs as he walked in like some sort of badge. Gladys was standing there looking in the mirror putting lipstick on. "Ms Parker or whoever you are I'm here to take you and accomplice in. I don't know what kind of game you two have got going on but this is where it ends."

"Please don't hurt me," she said as she started to cry. "Listen I'll come with you and tell you everything but you have to promise me you'll protect me from him."

"What do you mean protect you? Did he hurt you… has he hurt you? Oh crap is this one of those human trafficking things I've seen on television."

"I don't know where to start from I was a girl in a small town outside of Minsk," she said as she choked back tears. "Men came and paid my parents money for me and they promised me lots of money I could send home to them then they took me. I was taken to a warehouse where I was loaded on a truck with cattle then shipped across eastern Europe to some place in Slovenia where we were taken off the truck. Please don't make me tell you what they did to us. I can't… I won't," said Gladys then she ran into the stall.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," said the man. "Hey come with me and we'll work this out together. I promise we will." He walked up to the stall door and heard her crying inside. "Come out or let me come in. We can work this out."

"Come in please," said she in a thin broken voice. The man pushed the door open then started to put his arm on her shoulder which was what Gladys wanted. She turned delivering a chop to the throat which made him drop grasping for air. He tried to yell but he had no voice. She shoved him head first into the toilet as she recovered his cuff. Still dazed but he fought back. She slapped the cuffs on one wrist then on the other. It was then just a matter of holding his head under until the bubbles stop bubbling.

"Thank you I feel much better," said Gladys as she straightened herself out in the mirror. She took his Customs ID, wallet and phone then tossed then all in the trash outside the restroom but making sure the phone was off first. Then she walked back to Sean.

"There you are," he said. I was beginning to think I was going to have to send out a search party. We need to drink up our flight leaves soon."

"I'm sorry but there was this woman who took forever and then the toilet was backed up. I don't know there was some sort of obstruction that just wouldn't flush. I guess she never heard of DanActive," said Gladys as she drank her beer down. Sean stood there watched and smiled.

"You probably could drink me under the table," he said as laughed. Gladys laughed as she wiped her mouth and sat the glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry I got a little worked up when I went to the restroom. You were saying that we need to leave to catch out flight?"

"Yes, we need to go. Don't worry our gate's close to here so we don't have to go very far," said Sean as he led Gladys past the restrooms. She noticed one of the airport cleaners stopped by which got her to started to feeling nervous.

"What if they find that body? They could close the airport and it wouldn't take them long to come looking for Sean then me. But just when she was thinking about running she saw the man walk away without going in.

"Why clean it when you've got so many others that are working that need to be cleaned," said mumbled to herself.

"What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you," said Sean. She looked back and saw the door was open to the jet bridge.

"Nothing I was just trying to remember my sister's husband's name. She got married here and… well she hasn't call me much since she got hitched. I know this sounds bad and I can't very well go up to him and tell him I forgot his name."

"Just play along and act like you know it. They keep your ear peeled for conversation around you and someone will surely bring it up or call him. That happens to me all the time. I get introduced to someone after a race and I'm supposed to remember everything about them. So when someone comes up and says to me Sean you remember me. I always say of course I do then I let them tell me how I know them which leads me to their name."

"That's pretty sneaky and pretty good advice. I guess someone whose life is in the public eye you need different stratagems like that. So tell me when you said you thought you knew me back on our first flight was that some sort of strategy of yours to meet women?"

"Identification and boarding pass please have then ready for inspection," said the flight attendant at the boarding entrance.

"No that was real… no strategy and what almost got me to ask to change my seat," said Sean as he dug his passport out along with his boarding pass.

"I'm going to need some sort of explanation for that one," she said as she pulled her boarding pass out and passport. "You almost changed seats but why? What did I do?"

"No you didn't do anything. This is going to sound stupid and I feel stupid for even saying it but it's your eyes… not that there's anything wrong with your eyes. Actually, they are almost perfect but it's mine that's the problem… well not mine… mine but what I noticed. I'm not making a bit of sense am I?"

"No not much so do you want to start over or do you just want to drop it all together," said Gladys. Something was amiss and she couldn't take the chance that if would become fubar.

"Well there was this obnoxious old lady in line in Heathrow and when I first met you I noticed you have the same eyes. When you work around horses that's something you pick up… an eye for details. Horses won't tell you if they're having an off day or they don't feel good. You have to look into their eyes and their eyes will tell you. I know that might sound crazy."

"No not at all I believe the eyes are the windows to our souls as some people have said. I don't know if this makes you feel any better but my mum and my dad passed away a few years ago. I never knew my granny so I don't think you bumped into any of them in Heathrow. Or maybe it was ghost."

"I don't think ghosts need to buy tickets," said Sean as he and Gladys laughed. "So all you've got left is your sister and you two haven't communicated that much… no that's not right. We'll all have to go out together to get a bite to eat while I'm in town."

"Identification and passports please," said the flight attendant interrupting their conversation. They hadn't noticed that they were now at the head of the line.

"We don't have to agree to anything right now. I know you need to talk to your sister and Mr. What's his name," said Sean as he took his ID and boarding pass stub back. "When we get on board I'll talk to the hostess and see if I can get you moved next to me."

"No let me try first. You start smiling at her and batting your eyes then the next thing we know there will be three of us sitting together on the flight to Lexington."

"I never had anyone jealous of me before and I kind of like it," said Sean as Gladys gave him a look then shook her head. He recomposed himself. "Yes… okay I'll let you handle this first."

"Your boarding pass please," said the flight attendant as she took Sean back. Gladys walked back out of the hatch up the jet bridge like she forgot something then turned back around and walked in. By then Sean was in his seat waiting for her. Then as he saw Gladys being brought over by the same flight attendant.

"Thank you again," said Gladys as Sean got up and let her sit down. "I don't know if people really appreciate the work you people do. Just let me say I really appreciate all your efforts."

"Just doing my job," said the attendant as she gave Gladys a strange look. "See no problem."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Back on the International side of the airport an hour had past and Stan was still there covering for his agent, the man he'd sent off to cool down. It looked like to Stan that he hadn't cooled down and he was trying him to see if he'd go through with firing him. He wasn't the only other one who'd noticed an hour had come and gone. The other customs agents were looking at him. At first, they were discreet but now he caught a couple staring at him.

"Well I meant every word I said," Stan said as he took out his phone then called but his call went straight to voice mail. "Oh, if you're trying to piss me off you're doing a good job."

"Hey Stan is everything okay," a familiar voice said. He turned around and there was the guy's third cousin. "I just want to know what's going on."

"So, he did go whining to you. Well you can't protect him I want to fire him or if you want to put your neck on the line you can move him. But I don't want to ever see him again."

"Hold up I don't know what you're talking about. Who do you want fired or moved and why? I just came down here to find out why the watch supervisor was checking passports and baggage. Does this have to do with Marcel?"

"Yes Maurice. He got into a pissing contest with me and I told him to go take a break then come back with a different attitude in an hour…"

"And the hour has passed with no sign of Marcel?" Stan nodded. "That boy is going to be the death of me. I got him this gig and this is the way he repays me."

"I just tried to call him and the call went to voice mail. I don't know what else to do I told him what I would do if he came back late and he totally ignored me. I'm sorry but I've got to recommend we let him go."

"I hear you Stan and I do understand… believe me I do. He's going around telling everyone that I'm his cousin… well the truth is my wife is but if he goes crying to her then I'll be in the dog house for sure. Listen if I can find him and bring him here to you then get him to apologize would that be good enough for you."

"Yeah, I would be cool with that but it shouldn't be you going around and cleaning up his messes. The man needs to learn to take responsibility for his actions."

"Let's take this one lesson at a time. So, if he comes and apologizes you'll be okay and not write him up to get him fired."

"I said I would but this is for you not for him. I want you to realize that but don't tell him because every time he screws up he waves your name in front of me and threatens to call you."

"Then it's a deal," said Maurice. He took his radio and called up to TSA and asked them to locate Marcel. But another good hour passed by and nothing was heard. He was about to call Marcel's wife to see if she'd heard from him when he heard noise over the radio about a body being found in a bathroom.

"Crap," he said without thinking then he hurried to where the body was found. "Let me through," said Maurice. He got there by flashing his badge.

"Sir you need to stay back. This isn't a customs matter but TSA and Homeland," said one of the men in suits.

"No, you don't understand we're missing one of our agents. He disappeared a few hours ago and I was wonder if this could be him."

"Well the man didn't have any ID on him and we've got the boys from the crime lab inside processing the crime scene. One minute let me go in and see if I can bring you in or I can take a photo for you to look at."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. He got into a heated argument with his supervisor then was sent to cool off but never came back."

"Just stay there and I'll be right back," said the agent. A few minutes later he came back out carrying his phone in his hand.

"Here look at this and tell me if this is your missing man," said the Agent as he showed Maurice a photo he'd taken of the body.

"Geez, yes that's him for sure. His name is… was Marcel DuPain. What happened to him? Or can you tell me right now?"

"We're not sure but after I told them about the argument they think he went to the bar around the corner threw down a few too many then came here to heave. He might've been too drunk to realize he was going into the women's restroom or that it was out of order. Anyway, the theory is he bent over to pray to the porcelain god then lost his foot and slipped. There are scuff marks on the floor that match his shoes to confirm that theory. When he slipped, he bumped his head and was out like a light when his head went underwater."

"But that doesn't explain where his wallet, ID and phone ended up. How am I supposed to tell his wife that he died in a toilet bowl?"

"I never said we had everything worked out but some punk kid could've gone inside found the body and grabbed everything then ran."

"We're inside the airport. Do you see any punk kids running around? I think you need to run a BAC then a tox screen to make sure and if you don't do it I'll have our agency do it for you."

"Just take a chill pill we never said we wouldn't and in a case like this where the cause of death is uncertain it's required. We'll get back to you."

"I expect to be kept in the loop," said Maurice. Then he walked back to talk to Stan something here didn't add up and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He never really cared for the man but this had nothing to do with whether he liked him or not. His whole being was screaming homicide but no one investigating the incident was mentioning it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took Sam and Bunny back up to their room where she put Bunny back in her playpen so she could change Sam's clothes. Sam was still angling for a puppy but Sarah refused to pick up on the hints hoping Sam would eventually get the message or get tired. However, Sam like her was… determined was the word Sarah preferred although others might define it differently.

"Okay now your all changed. Please try not to get these dirty because we traveled light and you don't have many more dresses…"

"Don't worry Chuck told me he was going to run them to the dry cleaners to get the stains out," said Sam not thinking about what she was saying still thinking about how to get a puppy.

"He was… with or without my knowledge," asked Sarah as she looked at the stain wondering if she should put it in a pre-soak before washing.

"Oh… well I don't know. It doesn't really matter because you've already seen the stain. But it would be better to dry clean."

"I think I need to remind someone of a promise," said Sarah. "That promise also covers grass stains and other little girl problems. The half coyote is still a wild animal and I want you to be careful. You can't just run up to them and put your hand out. I don't want to scare you but one of these days you could get bit doing something like this."

"But Boss was really friendly and he liked me right from the beginning. I know if you meet him he'll like you too. I wonder if he has any puppies?"

"If Boss is a he then the answer is no. There has to me a Mrs. Boss if there are puppies but Sam we're back to the cabin again. Remember you agreed wild animals should stay where they live. It's not fair to them to remove them from their homes. You wouldn't like it if someone came here and took you or Bunny?"

"Hum they might try but even puppies have teeth and know how to use them," said Sam. It was all Sarah could do to hold a straight face.

"Okay my little wolf child we need to get downstairs and eat breakfast. There's a lot to do today. Where is that Carina and Jack? I need one of them to stay with you today."

"I can stay with Alicia and help her with the horses, if there's a problem. You just have to take Bunny with you."

"Before we do that I need to find our MIAs then we need to talk to Mr. Segwick and Alicia to make sure it's okay. I don't want you mentioning this to them before we talk to them. They have work to do here and they don't work for us."

"Okay, I was just making a suggestion is all," said Sam. As she was talking Sarah's phone rang she picked it up. Caller ID identified the incoming being the Major.

"Major," she said as she answered the call placing it on speaker. "You caught me are a bad time I'm still getting ready and Sam is with me. Carina and Jack have disappeared. Chuck is out looking for them and I haven't seen Casey or Morgan this morning."

"Carina called us for a vehicle this morning early so we sent one over. She said she had a lead she wanted to run down but didn't mention Mr. Burton being a part of the lead. She told us you and Chuck knew about it."

"She might've mentioned it but we've been very busy here and… and… Oh yes now I seem to remember her saying something about tracking down a lead but I thought she was going to do that this afternoon. We probably just got our wires crossed," said Sarah as Sam sat there and shook her head. Sarah held her finger up to her lips to tell her to be quiet.

"I'm sure but that's not why I called you. The General asked me to call you to let you know the Queen has departed and is en route to your location. Chief Barker and a task force from MI6 are with her. The Secret Service will meet then when they touch down then take them to the Morgan House."

"That's nice but we haven't seen hide nor hair of any of them here. I take it we're to guard the horses or do we need to divide our personnel and guard her corgis too?"

"No, she didn't bring them with her… something about too much stress, shots and veterinary certificates that would be required."

"I was joking… Since you've decided to be the motor pool for this love fest we're going to need a vehicle to go to the airport and pick up the jockey that's flying in this afternoon. That is unless one of the Secret Service can do it but somehow I think they'll be too busy."

"I'll check it out and get a vehicle to you. It's probably better that we pick the man up. The General and the Director have had a couple of less than friendly conversations already…"

"Which translates we're out in the cold, isn't that just lovely. Remind me again Major, why we're even here. Sorry, this isn't your fault. You can pass on to the General that Chuck has neutralized the mole here on the farm and he will be out of commission for the next couple of days."

"I knew it," said Sam. But Sarah frowned at her and put her finger back up to tell her to keep quiet. She just smiled back.

"I'll make sure she gets the word," said the Major. "Well if there's nothing else I need to make a call to get you that second vehicle."

"Thanks," said Sarah then the line dropped. Sam gave her a look. "What? I couldn't tell on aunt Carina it would've gotten her in trouble."

"Like Chuck didn't want to tell you about my grass stain so I wouldn't get in trouble," said Sam. "Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, it's not. I'm married to your father and that take's… take's like the trump card. It beats out all the rest. You'll find out one of these days."

"Not me, I don't have time for that silly stuff. I'm going to be a doctor and take care of people who need me. That other stuff is just a distraction."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that when you get older," said Sarah as she went over picked Bunny back up then started for the door with Sam. "Let's go back downstairs and get something for breakfast before Roscoe gives everything to Boss."

"Yes, we need to hurry up," said Sam as she started to run for the door.

"Hold up a moment. Afterwards I'm going to check your pockets you can take a couple of biscuits for Boss but only after everyone else has eaten."

"Oh, Mommy that's not fair. You've should seen him he was so hungry. Let me grab three… just three is all I'm asking for. You should see his sad face," said Sam as she made one.

"You're terrible. Okay three but only after everyone else has eaten. Now come on or we won't have anything to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went up the clubhouse with Carina. It was early but that didn't stop everyone who was someone from meeting. They had coffee, brunch and talked horses. Billy Bob was in the thick of them chatting with people who'd just as soon shove a knife in his back as slice a piece of the Virginia baked ham on the buffet table. Billy Bob looked up and saw Jack standing there. At first he frowned, then he saw Carina and his frown turned upside down.

"Jack," yelled Billy Bob as he waved for him to come over. Come here and grab a plate. Help yourselves you're my guests. Be careful the coffee is spiked with bourbon and I can recommend the Mimosas. You need to get your vitamin C someway. So this is your daughter… little Jenny Burton. Your hair is darker than I remember in the photos Jack showed me."

"I'm not so little anymore," said Carina. "And I've been thinking about changing my hair color as well as my husband… just he doesn't know it yet."

"That's very interesting indeed. We need to talk I have something we need to discuss. Grab your plates then LeRoy will escort you to a room where we can chat," said Billy Bob. He looked one more time at Carina. "Well I can see you take a lot after your old man."

"My mother did too… mainly frying pans and rolling pins," said Carina. Billy Bob busted out laughing almost spilling his Mimosa.

"I have no doubts," he said. "I like you. Let's have that talk. Right now, I have to finish something here then I'll be right with you."

They got their plates then each grabbed a Mimosa and as if by magic LeRoy appeared to escort down to a small conference room.

"You can stay here and eat Billy Bob will be right with you," said LeRoy but he stopped on his way out. "Oh Jack, you forgot your newspaper," he said as he turned back dropping it on the table. "You should give your condolences to Billy Bob since you helped cause this."

"Who me? I think you've gotten me confused with someone else there friend. Me? How'd I cause this," said Jack as he pointed to himself.

"Friends… we're not and I don't want to discuss this anymore. Bon Appetite as the French say as well as j'accuse," said LeRoy then he left shutting the door behind him.

"Well you've made a new friend there Jack," said Carina as she looked around at all the video cameras hidden around the room. Jack saw them too so he turned his attention to his food.

"Billy Bob was right the Mimosa is good but the ham is a little too salty for my taste and the eggs are too liquidity. They almost taste like they were made from powdered eggs. You eat enough jailhouse food and you can tell the difference."

"That's why I stuck with the biscuits and black berry jam."

[Meanwhile outside]

"We should adjourn for now," said one of the men. "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't like meeting when we've got strangers around."

"I agree," said another one. "We shouldn't be seen together. Billy Bob, I thought you promised us anonymity here."

"Don't worry about Big Jack, he's crookeder than any of you and I've got some business to take care of with him. Besides he doesn't know it but he's living on borrowed time. So, the latest is Sir Bishop is in the air and should be here late this evening. Tomorrow I'll try to arrange this conference call and let him talk to you all. May I suggest you all meet at one of our locations on the other side of town then I connect you directly to Sir Bishop at the farm."

"You want us all together under one roof? Are we sure that's such a good idea? We never agreed to all of us being together to make this call."

"No, but you never disagreed either. You just didn't want to meet Bishop face to face for the first meeting. Look this is the problem we have to set up twelve different locations with high speed Wi-Fi and make sure the connection is good then connect you all to the farmhouse. It will take longer than the Queen's visit to finish. We simply don't have the time for that luxury."

"So, you're suggesting a peer to peer connection from one location. If we do this via audio and not video… Sir Bishop won't even know we are all together."

"That's exactly what I was suggesting," said Billy Bob. "I have techs working right now to get it ready for us. I will meet Sir Bishop when he arrives escort him to their farm and inform him about the teleconference, that is if everyone agrees?" There was general head nod from everyone.

"Okay Billy Bob, make it happen but just because we're going along with this doesn't mean we automatically agree to join forces with this Sir Bishop…"

"That's right," said another person. "If he wants to join forces with us he's going to have to show that it is in our best interest. Of course it is in his but we could all care less about that. The English sold us out in Yorktown we're not going to let them do the same thing in Lexington."

"Now just calm down. Remember you promised to hear the man out and that's what you'll be able to do tomorrow."

"Okay until tomorrow… Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis," said one of the men as he raised his glass and the others joined in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came down with Sam and Bunny into the kitchen. There she found Chuck working on his tablet with Morgan and Casey. Sam ran over to where the tray of biscuits were stacked and grabbed three shoving them in her pocket. Sarah sat down with Bunny next to Chuck who was engrossed with what he was doing.

"Morgan, can you get me a cup of coffee," said Sarah as she sat down. "I've got my hands full. But first rinse the cup out." He gave her a look.

"I'll do it. Morgan, can you get Sam some juice from the fridge," said Chuck as he sat down the tablet. He got her a cup of coffee then prepared a breakfast plate for her and Sam.

"The Major called a little while ago to let us know the Queen is en route," said Sarah as she sipped on her coffee. "I told him that you were going to need a vehicle. It seems Carina had one delivered earlier…"

"I know. John saw them pull up. Jack and Carina left together that was what I was doing on the tablet. I hacked into the onboard GPS transponder to find its current location," said Chuck as he sat down and started buttering her biscuit for her.

"Have you had any luck finding it," asked Sarah as she took the biscuit from him. "Can you do me another on with jam, please?"

"Sure, no problem," he said as he pushed the tablet over so she could see the image. "I've got them on New Circle road then they go dark. The signal just went dead."

"Bring up the eye in the sky and look at Keeneland horse track. It's in that direction if Jack went straight and is true to form that's where they'll be," she said as she took the second biscuit.

"Let me look," said Chuck as he zoomed in from above. "There's the SUV. Those two are going to have some explaining to do when they get back."

"Excuse me," said Sam. "But how do you neutralize a mole? I mean I've play whack-o-mole but I don't think that's the same kind of mole."

"That's why you wanted me to rinse your cup," said Morgan. "That's why Mr. Green Jeans went running out of here this morning. You pulled an Emmett on him."

"I think you all are very silly," said Sam in a wise voice as she sipped her juice. "Yes, very, very silly indeed."

"I do too," said John. "When that vehicle gets here I think we need to go next door and say hello before we go to the airport and pick this guy up."

"I agree," said Sarah. "You guys can go. Morgan and I can hold down the fort here. I want to have a nice long talk with Jack and Carina when they get back. And it will be a long talk."

"As long as it is only a talk," said Chuck looking over at her.

"I'll try not to get carried away gesticulating but I'm not promising anything."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey received the vehicle then drove the driver back to the Morgan house. The home picked to house the Queen during her visit. The Morgan house was an ex-plantation house built in an Antebellum Greek revival style built on designs similar to other houses of its time based on the Palladian design. The house was four stories high built in red brick with huge white Corinthian columns to give former owners a pretense towards nobility while servant and slave quarters were located behind tucked out of sight.

On the way over to the Morgan house Chuck and Casey tried to pump the driver for information before they met the agent in charge.

"So, I didn't get your name," said Chuck as he looked at the driver now sitting in the back seat. "You can call me Chuck and well you met the Colonel already."

"Agent Baxter… but everyone calls me Rusty because of my hair. I was happy to get the nod to bring this vehicle over to you. Everyone is going crazy over at the house right now that we heard the Queen is on her way."

"Who's the agent in charge," asked Casey as he turned into the entrance. But before he could answer two guards stopped them and asked for IDs. They showed them then were waved through.

"They should've checked the vehicle," said John as he looked in the side mirror at the guards. "Rusty, you were saying who the agent in charge is."

"That's him there," said Rusty as they pulled up. "His name is Worley… Lewis Worley and… well you'll find out how he is."

"Is that good or bad," said Chuck as they pulled up outside the mansion. But Rusty didn't answer he just got out.

"What took you so long? You only had to drive to the farm next door then come back. Go inside assignments are posted on the board and find out where you're supposed to be and get there. We're behind schedule and I expect everyone to catch up."

"Hey we came straight over. It took what it took so you might lighten up on the guy," said Casey. Already he could tell he wasn't going get along with this guy.

"These are my men I'll deal with them how I feel fit. You must be the guys from the agency," he said this a tone of distain. "Well everything here is taken care of so you can go on with what you've got to do and leave the real work to us."

"I wasn't pulled half way around the world to take care of horses," said Chuck. "I'd like to see your operation here you call it professional courtesy."

"You can call it whatever you want I don't need you looking over my shoulder. I've got everything under control here. As for the horses, you might not have been but he was or that's what we were told by our people in the embassy in London. So, if you don't mind…"

"That means you've got the secret tunnel covered then. Good to see you've got everything under control. John, we can leave and I can make sure the General knows that."

"What secret tunnel? There's no secret tunnel," said Worley as he looked puzzled. "No, there isn't you're just bluffing trying to get under my skin. Well it won't work."

"Am I? It's getting late and unfortunately for you we do have to run. We have to pick up the jockey at the airport but that will give you time to look for it. When you can't find it then you can come and look for me. I'll be next door." With that Chuck waved for Casey and they got back in the Discovery and left.

"That crap about a secret tunnel was just that right… crap right," said Casey as he looked at Worley still standing there as if he were having trouble deciding what to do.

"Not really John. After Harper's Ferry some of the plantation owners decided they needed an escape route if ever their slaves decided to revolt."

"But that doesn't mean there's one at the Morgan house," said Casey as he turned on New Circle road. Chuck smiled back at him. "Oh, I see… way to go you spun him up… This will teach he not to share his toys."

"Who knows how long he'll be looking for it before he gives up," said Chuck as the signs for the Bluegrass airport came in sight. "Let's get our chauffeuring job over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a chartered jet somewhere over the Atlantic Sir Bishop and his wife along with Major Moore were coordinating the arrival of his men. To be less conspicuous, they staged their men's departure having them fly out from different airports at different times. They were in the middle of discussing the rendezvous details when Sir Bishop received a phone call.

"Mr. Billy Bob," said Bishop as he answered the phone and put it on speaker. "I hope you're calling to tell me things are still on track."

"Yes, I just wanted to touch base with you and let you know everything is as you asked for. I also lined up players for our card game this evening if you still want to go ahead with it."

"Good… good I can use the distraction right now. I've got to many balls in the air right now and that will help me clear my head. You will be in the airport to meet us of course."

"Of course and I have vehicles standing by for your people when they land so they can shuttle them out to the farm as soon as they arrive."

"Very good the first group should be landing soon. You can have them taken out so they can establish a perimeter then as the others arrive we'll be establishing our base camp."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," said Billy Bob as he hung up. Nigel sat back in his seat as the Major got up went to the bar and brought back three glasses of champagne.

"Do you really trust this country person," said Moore as he handed Nigel his glass then gave one to Natasha. "Will you really feel like playing poker when we arrive?"

"Probably not but this goes back to your first question. No, I don't trust him. He'd sell out his own mother if he thought he could make a dollar. But I know what he likes and that's money. He won't try anything right now because he thinks I'm a whale he's going to land during this poker game. I'll let him win a little… just enough to get him hooked then I'll reel him in."

"That will be a first a fish landing the fisherman," said Natasha as the other two laughed.

"Technically a whale isn't a fish, it's a mammal but the analogy is the same my love. How's your shoulder healing?"

"Very nicely and I like the painkiller," said Natasha as she held up her glass. "It seems to be working like a charm. Is there more in the bottle? Never mind I'll see to it myself," said Natasha. She got up but the Major waved for her to stay still and went for the bottle.

"Major, what's the word from your men," asked Nigel as he came back and topped everyone off. "I'm anxious to set up shop and get our men on the ground. I trust this Billy Bob person about as far as I can throw him. I know I said he won't do anything before we land and I don't think he will but it's always best safe than sorry."

"The first men will be arriving about now with another group in about a half an hour. But we won't be up to full strength until late tonight when the last group drives in from Cincinnati."

"I think we might have to make this card game last all night then."

"If that's the case you should leave everything up to us and try to get some sleep now before we land. You know how you get when you're jetlagged."

"What would I do without you. Major, you have the con."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Casey and Chuck left Sarah took Bunny and Sam down to the paddock where they had the horses out. Clive and Roscoe were walking around them chatting while Alicia sat on the paddock fence watching the horses walk around exploring their new environment. Joe and Willy were nowhere in sight.

"I'm back," said Sam as she ran to Alicia. She stuck her head through the fence. "What've I missed? What are they doing?"

"Nothing really, they're just wandering around getting use to their new surroundings. Dad and Mr. Roscoe are talking about different types of feed and what to feed them. I'm just sitting here watching everyone."

"This is my mom, Sarah and my sister, Bunny," said Sam as she hung on the fence then before Sarah could tell her not to Sam climbed up and sat next to Alicia.

"I met your mother last night and we had a few words. Does she greet every one with a pistol in the face?"

"No… not everyone but Uncle Casey is worse. I think he has just about every gun they make… I'm sorry they're weapons not guns. Guns you use to go hunting with or that's what Uncle Casey told me."

"I know Casey… he was with us in London… he and Morgan. I thought they were funny together… like Morgan was Casey's companion horse," said Alicia but Sam looked at her perplexed. "A companion is a horse you put with another one to keep it calm. Horses like Lord Nelson are bred to run and because of that they tend to be nervous. Sir Winston keeps him calm."

"I don't see it," said Sam. "Yeah going by size you're probably right but Morgan doesn't keep Casey calm not at all. If anything, they argue all the time with Uncle Casey usually threatening to end Morgan."

"Hey, I hear my name being used," said Morgan as he came walking up behind them. On hearing Morgan, Sir Winston came running over to the fence where he could keep an eye on Morgan.

"Okay, I've got you now," said Morgan as he pulled a carrot from his back pocket and fed it to the horse. "See if you're nice to me I can be nice to you."

"Morgan, I need you to do me a favor," said Sarah. "Watch Bunny and Sam for me for a little while. I need to have a talk with someone," she said as she pointed to a dust cloud coming their way.

"Remember what Chuck said about keeping it cool," said Morgan. He could see the flames leaping from her eyes so calm wasn't happening. "If you can't keep it cool at least don't go all crazy."

"I'm not making any promises Morgan. Everyone stay here while I go handle this," said Sarah. She went and waited in the middle of the road until they pulled up then she motioned for them to park in the shed.

"Now Angel I know you're a little upset. But let me explain everything to you," said Jack as he got out of the vehicle.

"I think someone should start explaining before I call Beckman and get one of you sent back to London and the other back to Montenegro."

"You can't do that because we have a poker game tonight with Billy Bob and this British guy… I think is Sir Nigel Bishop, one of Cole's suspects."

"You two have what? How? Oh Jack, you not only sneak off once but now twice," said Sarah then she turned to Carina. "I thought you were my friend and you do this to my father."

"Sarah, get a grip on yourself. This isn't like the first time we've used assets to get the mission done so it happens to be your father."

"Explain to me again why we need you here. You can grab a plane and go to wherever Cole's at. Then you can stay there."

"Sorry darling but she can't," said Jack as he looked over at Carina. "She has to come with me and with Chuck to the Gala."

"Hold on a moment. Why would she need to go with Chuck to Gala? Jack, what did you do? Oh no, you two didn't do this to us did you?"

"She was with me and I had to introduce her as someone and I couldn't very well tell him I brought the Nanny now could I so…"

"So Billy Bob thinks she is me and he bought it without any questions? Of course he did. He only saw me in photos as a kid. You two are a real piece of work. You're going to get yourselves killed or blow the mission."

"Chuck and I can go to the Gala and you can stay here with the girls. Isn't that what you wanted to do? If Chuck doesn't want to go with me he can stay here and we can cover the Gala?"

"You want to run that by Beckman and see how that flies? You just didn't want to be stuck here so you improvised like you always do and wormed your way in. If I remember right it was you who came to us to ask for our help then you do this. Carina this is typical of the crap you do. I bailed you out in Pakistan when you pulled one of your impromptus I won't always be there."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," said Carina. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up this afternoon when we have to leave."

"The General's aide called to tell us the Queen is in the air which means late evening she'll be here which also means Cole will be here… Oh but wait you won't be available to meet him will you? You'll be me at this card game."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning," said Carina as she looked at her watch trying to figure out if she could call Cole.

"Sorry that's what he said along with asking me if I knew what the lead was that you were running down with the vehicle he sent over for you? I had to tell him I didn't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about. All I knew was you and Jack were MIA and that was it. I believe the General is waiting for a report."

"You didn't sell me out, did you? You could've made up something and told him," said Carina. "But it doesn't matter I can always tell her I went to investigate… I don't know someone I saw snooping around the farm but it turned out to be nothing."

"Yes, and it was just Dorothy with her little dog Toto looking for the way back to Kansas. Walking on gravel is probably very uncomfortable in ruby slippers."

"Well I'm going to walk up to the farmhouse and rest for a bit. It's going to be a late night tonight before we're done. You don't suppose the schnook can spot me some cash for tonight's game?"

"Ask your daughter to ask her husband for you," said Sarah then she walked away.

"Well that went better than what I expected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey pulled up in the parking garage across from Bluegrass Airport in Keeneland then walked over. Casey checked the board while Chuck went and got them coffee. The flight was on time and so they walked up to the security check where they flashed their badges. The officers waved them around the metal detectors so they walked straight to the gate. On the way, Chuck got a call from Sarah.

"Is everything okay? We're here at the arrival gate… let me tell you we met the guy in charge over at the Morgan house and he's a real tool. … Sorry, what's the matter? … She did what? I'm supposed to take her where? What was she thinking? …"

"You need to get off the phone I think the plane is here," said John as he pointed to a plane that was taxiing over to the jet bridge.

"I'll be back soon so you can tell me all about it and Jack can forget me giving him a stake in the card game. I love you and we'll work everything out… just wait and see," said Chuck. He blew a kiss in the phone then he hung up.

"Yuck, why do you have to do that? You know how may germs you infect your phone with when you do that? I take it Carina the wild card is up to her old tricks."

"You can say that. It seems she and Jack went to visit with Billy Bob to fix the time and place of this card game. He had to give Thaddeus a reason for Carina being with him so he told him she was his daughter. Since Billy Bob is going to be at the Gala I'm stuck with taking Carina as my wife."

"Oh, I bet Cole is going to be tickled pink over that," said Casey as people started filing out of the plane. "Keep an eye out you're the one who knows what this guy looks like. Although the guy's a jockey so all we need to look for is a leprechaun without a pot of gold."

"Funny John, but I wouldn't say that to his face," said Chuck as he flashed on Sean. "There he is. He's coming out now with that brunette hanging on his shoulder. Come on let's introduce ourselves."

They walked over to him as he stood there with a woman. They both were looking around when they approached them.

"Mr. Sean O'Hair my name is Agent Carmichael and this is Colonel Casey. We're with Homeland and we've been sent to pick you up and take you back to the farm," said Chuck as he showed him his badge. "Is this woman with you?"

"This is Gladys Parker, we met on the plane. She's supposed to meet her sister but I guess she can't come back here."

"That's right. She'll be waiting out on the other side of the baggage claims area. We can all walk together there if you like. Ms Parker, if you want we can give you a ride to wherever you need to go."

"No thank you I'm sure my sister will be there," she said the Chuck then she turned to Sean. "So, I have your number and I'll give you a call to see when we can meet," she said as they all walked toward the baggage claims.

"Come to the racetrack at Keeneland tomorrow. I'm going to bring Lord Nelson over and do a few laps around the track so he and I can get the feel of the turf here. We usually work the horse out in the morning and we'll break for lunch. I can offer you lunch in clubhouse. I'm going blind here because I've never eaten here before but I heard the food is good. If not, we can try something in town."

"Okay I'll meet you there tomorrow," she said as they arrived as the belts began to turn. Chuck was smiling as he and Casey listened into the conversation. Casey was just shaking his head but as they were there Chuck noticed a couple of other men in the crowd. He paused leaning on the Casey as he flashed.

"What the heck," said John as he was about to bat away Chuck's arm when he realized what was going on. "Okay you picked up a scent be a good bird dog and point."

"Over there see those two men in black… the ones that just got their bags off the belt. They used to belong to SADF before the end of Apartheid. They currently work as mercs…"

"Hey I know them I saw them at this pretty boy's mansion outside of London. They work for a Major Moore who's head of Sir Bishop's security."

"They're trying to get their people in discreetly under the radar. John, they know you so watch Sean. I'm going to do a little recon. I'll meet you back at the vehicle."

"Watch your back with these guys. Stay in public places and if they start to lead you some place private and dark it's time to call off the tail."

"Thank you John, I love you too," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Green checked in to the Kentucky Memorial Hospital. When asked what he thought was wrong he told the nurse that he thought he'd been accidentally given rat poison. Then when he was questioned how he knew he was poisoned he told the nurse that the rat poison had been kept in the cupboard next to the sugar and that there might have been come confusion which resulted in it being put in his coffee.

"I know that's what happened. Believe me and get me a doctor you're just wasting my time right now. Time I don't have. I feel bloated, I have stomach cramps and I need to run to the bathroom."

"Would that be for a number one or two," asked the nurse as she wrote everything he said on a clipboard.

"That would be for a number two and I'm about to need to go right now so can you please hurry up before I start hemorrhaging and bleeding from everywhere," said Green. But the nurse calmly wrote on her clipboard. "I mean now!" he yelled.

"The bathroom is over there and while you're at it we're going to need a sample," she said as she handed him a specimen container.

"How am I supposed to fill this up," said Green as he looked at the container that seemed like something that came with a set of Tupperware.

"I think you're a smart man. You already did you own diagnosis so this will be easy for you to figure out. Remember the drills when you were a kid for when they drop the A-bomb… just follow that."

"This is all I need a nurse with a sense of humor," said Green as he tried to make it to the bathroom. With every step the urge grew stronger and he broke out in a sweat thinking he might not make it. "A-bomb drill… funny bend over and kiss it good bye. Why me?"


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck *|8-|) Merry Christmas

Finally, Mr. Green did what he had to and the result was he felt a lot better. He rested a bit and took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to regain his strength then pulled out his phone while he was in the bathroom and put the call on speaker. He heard the number begin to ring as he washed his hands then then splashed water on his face.

"What are you calling me for? I've been waiting for those photos and you haven't sent them yet. Where are you calling me from? What's going on?"

"I've been poisoned is what's going on," said Green. He went on to tell his employer what had happened… not that he had actually poisoned himself but that he was accidentally poisoned. "…so I'm sitting now in the ER of the Kentucky Memorial hospital giving them a stool sample and trying to get some assistance."

"Well just relax and take it easy. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself. I'll have someone else take the photos you just stay put and rest up," said the voice on the phone.

"Thank you, but I should be out of here soon. I don't think I'm that bad off. I can tell you I was scared before and I thought for sure I was a goner," said Green as there came a knock on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there? Do I need to use my passkey and come in to check on you? You haven't fallen in, have you?" yelled the same nurse from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I'm on my way out just hold your horses. I'll be out soon," said Green then he turned back to his phone. "I've got to go," he said but there was already a dial tone.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know that's where they found Elvis," said the nurse as Green came back out. "Good you're out the doctor will see you now."

"It's about time. If this had been a fast-acting poison I'd be dead by now," said Green as he walked out of the restroom and handed her the sample. "Here you wanted this," said as he shoved it at her.

"If it had been a fast-acting poison you'd be down in the morgue not here bothering me and we'd have all the time in the world to examine you. Sit on the examination table and wait while I go get the doctor."

"Great bedside manner you've got there or did you miss that day in nursing school," said Green. He couldn't get over how nice his benefactor was. He thought the man would've been upset with him but he was nice which was out of character for him. It was a bit of a conundrum but he quickly put it out of his thoughts when the doctor walked in.

"So how are we today?" asked the Doctor as he walked in reading a clipboard. "Is there something wrong with our tummy?"

"What do you think doc? Just peachy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ducked into the crowd to follow the men out. He pulled out a GLG-4000 then held it down by his side at the ready. He followed the men through the airport then towards the exit. There they met others that seemed to be a part of their group. He pulled out his phone and took some photos trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He let them cross over to the parking garage before following them trying to keep people between them so they wouldn't notice him.

"Crap," he said when he noticed another group coming behind him. He was boxed in and wasn't sure what to do. He did the only thing he could do. He held his phone to his ear and pretended to talk on his cellphone.

"I'm entering the parking garage now. What level are you on? Okay I'm on my way up," said Chuck as the other group caught up to him. "Crap, I forgot to ask which wing. Hey buddy do you know which wing this is?"

"This is the East wing mate. Look at the sign on the wall," he said. Chuck looked over and pretended to be embarrassed letting the men walk by.

"Good they haven't noticed me," he said as he continued to tail them up to the third floor. Then he watched as they went up to a black Nissan Murano. The group stood watch as one of the men slid his hand inside the wheel well feeling for something then he fished out a key.

"Okay now how do I get this on you," said Chuck to himself as he looked at the tracking device. Then he got an idea.

"Well it worked before let's see if it will work again," he said as he took out his phone and pretended to be talking to someone yelling as loud as he could. The men immediately looked his way.

"Oh, it's him again," said one. "That's the guy who couldn't let east from west. Remember when we came in he was on the phone then too."

"Yeah, you're right that is him. A classical case of the blind leading the blind," said another one then the rest laughed.

"Enough with the hilarity let's get a move on it. We need to get to the farm and start setting up our base of operations. The Major wants us to test the equipment and make sure we got what we paid for."

"You're going to have to speak up. I can't hear a word you're saying. Where are you at? I'm in the parking garage east wing but I don't see you. Hey you buddy," yelled Chuck to one of the men. "This is Bluegrass Airport, right?"

"Yeah it is," he said as the drive started up the SUV. Chuck heard some laughter from inside but that stopped when he walked over and stood in front of them. The man honked his horn to tell him to move.

"Just hold up a moment I'm getting my bearings. I can't hear a think when you honking your horn," said Chuck then he turned back to the phone. "No, I'm sorry but I don't hear anything. Some idiot is leaning on his horn. Hey guys did any of you hear a car horn. I don't mean yours but another one?"

"No, just get out of the way so we can leave. We're in a hurry here," yelled the driver out of the window. "Move it or lose it, I'll run you over and I mean it." He eased out and gently gave Chuck a nudge which was what he wanted.

"Augh!" yelled Chuck as he dropped to the floor and as soon as he was out of sight of the men inside he rolled under the Nissan and slipped the GLG-4000 under the front bumper. "Crap, are you trying to run me over. Lost and almost killed this is just great."

The men inside started to get back out but Chuck pulled himself up using the bumper and grill until he stood up then brushed himself off.

"Okay, I get it you're in a hurry but that's no reason to kill a guy," said Chuck as he stepped away turning back to his phone and started yelling again

"Sound your horn again this time try not to get me run over. I don't know what's up with people here. Whatever happened to Southern hospitality," said Chuck as the Nissan sped away. One of the men inside gave him Churchill's 'V' for victory out the window as the Nissan disappeared. Once out of sight he hustled back over to the Discovery where he pulled out his tablet then activated the tracker.

"Slick move getting that on them," said Casey. "I could see most of it from here. Sarah would've been pissed at you if you'd gotten yourself run over."

"I don't know she's pretty pissed off at Jack and Carina right now. So let's just omit how I got the tacker on their car. They are heading out of the airport and back towards New Circle Road."

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't until now," said Sean from the back seat as he looked doe-eyed out the window.

"Give me a break," said Casey as he looked back at Sean in the rearview. "Our boy's girlfriend was met by her sister and she confirmed their date for tomorrow at the track…"

"John, don't say it," said Chuck as he looked over at him from his tablet. "Let the man have the moment."

"Why? He asked my opinion. Love is for suckers, sucker and I've got two of them in this vehicle with me. Geez, I think I'm going to be sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a hospital room Mr. Green was lying in a bed with a IV in his arm looking up at the ceiling thinking about how nice his employer was to him. He thought he'd be angry with him but no he'd actually been very understanding. He was sitting there wondering how long he was going to be laid up when a nurse came in and brought him his lunch a bowel of Jell-O.

"This is it? Can I get someone to make a burger run or call for a pizza," said Green as he looked at the bowel with disgust watching it wiggle when he shook it.

"Sorry, this is doctor's orders until we get the results back from your labs. This is good for someone in your condition," she said then she went over and checked the IV. She took syringe from her pocket that took over the cap and injected the contents straight into the IV tube.

"What's that?" asked Green as he sampled the Jell-O. "Lime… I was hoping for cherry or strawberry," he said with sigh.

"You get what you get and this is vitamin K. It is the antidote for Warfarin, the chemical they use in rat poison. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to store it near your food supply."

"You wouldn't happen to have some more Jell-O since that's all I can eat? When are these results coming back? I could be dead by then."

"It will be a couple of days because they have to be sent out to a lab we use then they have to come back. Right now, you're under observation so just lay back and be good. If I get you more Jell-O do you promise not to be a pain in my backside?"

"Can I get cherry or strawberry?" said Green as he handed the nurse his tray with a smile. "I'll promise to do my best. Will that do?"

"Give me that and I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything. Seems those are everyone's favorite flavors," she said as she took the tray then left.

Mr. Green went back to contemplating the ceiling and as he laid there his eyes grew heavy and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for when he woke up but when he did he found an attractive brunette sitting by his bedside.

"Who are you," he asked as he sat up. "I don't think you're a nurse because if you where you'd brought me my Jell-O."

"Well this was waiting for you when I arrived," said the woman as she passed him a tray with a bowl of what looked like cherry or strawberry flavored Jell-O in a bowl.

"So Nurse Ratched came through after all," said Green as he took a big spoonful. "Oh no raspberry… I'd offer you some but this is all they're letting me eat. So who are you?"

"My name isn't important. I'm here because our mutual benefactor sent me to make sure you were taken care of and so he sent me straight over to see you."

"I can't complain. The doctor tells me that my test results won't be back for a couple of days but he doesn't think I was poisoned. He's leaning towards some sort of stomach virus or something similar. However, to play it safe they're giving me an IV to keep me hydrated and a vitamin K supplement as the antidote for rat poison. It's call wargames or something like that…"

"No, it's called Warfarin. So the doctor thinks it was a big mistake?" asked the woman and Mr. Green nodded as he ate. "This is almost hilarious."

"I agree but you weren't the one running for the bathroom. I don't mind telling you I was scared at first. But one consolation in this scare is by now everyone else is poisoned."

"Everyone else? What do you mean? I thought you told our Boss you were accidently poisoned. There's something you're not telling. What is it?"

"Yes, there is. I didn't say anything because… well it makes me look a little stupid," he said but she waved for him to continue. "Okay, in a certain sense I poisoned myself. I put rat poison in the sugar thinking I could eliminate these new people that came to the farm. I suspect they are up to something so I decide the best course of action was to get them before they got me."

"How'd that work for you," said the woman. "Sorry about that continue so you put poison in the sugar but they got before you got them."

"Something like that with the help of my fellow caretaker who made me coffee this morning and brought it to me. I thought it was a little sweet… I always have my coffee black and he knows that. But today he screwed up and put sugar in it or so I thought."

"So you exhibited symptoms of poisoning then ran straight here. You don't think that might have attracted attention to you and blown your cover? What do think is going to happen when they find bodies at the farm and you here thinking you've been poisoned. How'd you know you've been poisoned if you weren't the one who put the poison in the sugar?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking and at the time I was worried about bleeding from everywhere like one of those people with Ebola and having my guts turning to mush. The way I was running to the restroom I was almost certain it was about to happen. I jumped in the truck then drove like a bat out of hell to come here. It took a little time to see a doctor then he examined me," said Green as he heaved a sigh. "But like I said he thinks it's something else so it was just a close call."

"Really, well isn't the doctor going to feel silly when they retest you and you come back positive," said the woman as she sat there.

"What are you talking about? The doctor examined me and said I was okay," said Green as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach.

"But he was right… well he was right because he examined you before I gave you an injection of Warfarin in your IV. That will be a real headscratcher for them when they find it during your autopsy.

"No, you can't do this to me," said Green as he started to cramp and roll in bed with strong stomach pains. He felt something warm on his face. He reached up and touched his nose then looked at his hand it was covered with blood.

"I'd argue that I just did. So long Mr. Green looks like in the end you did poison yourself," said the woman as she ripped out the call button for the nurse. Then walked out in the hall then down the corridor. She was almost out of the hospital when she heard a code blue called away. She took out her phone as she got into a dark Mercedes and dialed a number as they pulled away.

"Just calling to let you know Green's been handled and I got a visual on my target. I should be in position soon. I'll call you back with the details."

"Where to Gladys?" asked the woman sitting next to her in the driver's seat.

"I'm on the phone Love. Just any place where I can get a short stack," she said then she turned back to the phone. "I'll call you back when I have more to say bye darling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled into the farm with Sean in the back. When they got out Sean went straight over to the paddock where he waved to Clive and climbed up on the fence. He no sooner got settled when Lord Nelson ran over to him. Sean pulled out a sugar cube and gave him one but Sir Winston wasn't to be forgotten and he snorted from below.

"Here you go," said Alicia as she gave Winston a banana that he ate but made known he wasn't happy as he snorted and pawed the ground. "I don't know why you're so mean to Winston."

"I'd give him a cube if he could reach up here and take one," said Sean. "Sugar isn't good for him and that's a fact. I'm not mean to him… actually I'm thinking about his health. If you don't believe me ask your father."

"You two don't get me involved in your bickering. Get your gear stored away then come back here we've got a horse to get ready for a race."

"We're still taking him over to the racetrack tomorrow, right? It would be good for him to put a few lapses in at the track he's going to run for the race. I was told he didn't have to win but I figured we should at least try to place well."

"That would be a good objective," said Clive. "Now get yourself taken care of then get back here. Mr. Grimes can you take Sean up to the farmhouse and ask Roscoe where to put him up at."

"Sure, no problem just follow me," waved Morgan as he led Sean up the path towards the front door. "What's wrong with you? You seem like someone's electrified you."

"I met this woman on the plane and well she was great," said Sean as he went on about Gladys as they walked up to the house.

"That sounds great a little sudden but I don't want to rain on your parade. If you're happy then you should go for it or that's my philosophy."

"You really think I ought to… I mean I just met the woman but things like this never happen to me. The women I meet usually either move to Outer Mongolia or have a terminal disease that makes it impossible for me to see them again. One even had a friend call me to tell me she'd died then I saw her resurrected in a bar with another guy."

"I know what you mean dude now let's find Roscoe. He's the caretaker and he'll know where he wants to bunk you. What's it like to be a jockey? You know I thought about being a jockey at one time."

"Really you've got the height but you're going to have to lay off the carbs and put yourself on a serious diet. But with a little work you might be able to pull it off."

"You think I can? Wow just wait until I call home and tell my fiancée. Maybe we can ride into church on horseback for our wedding…"

"Hold up there Ke-mo sah-bee," said Casey as he came down the steps from Chuck's room. "Let's take this one step at a time. Maybe you could borrow Sir Winston?" But they were suddenly interrupted by Roscoe who came stumbling through.

"Oh crap," said Roscoe as he walked in behind everyone. "I just got called by the hospital and John's dead. He's dead…"

"No, he's not. I think either you or they have gotten things confused. He's not dead he's standing right here," said Morgan. "See he's on the steps."

"Idiot, he's talking about Green not me," said Casey as he walked down the steps. "Well looks like you won't need to turn that shotgun on him."

"Geez, don't mention that. The police are going to come here I know they will. Then what am I going to do. Where's Chuck at I need to talk to him," said Roscoe as he began to freak out.

"Hi, I'm Sean O'Hair… the jokey I know this is a bad time but I need a place to drop my gear and get to work with the horses."

"What? You need a room? I don't care just pick a room and it's yours. I'm probably on my way to prison away," said Roscoe as he dropped in a chair with his hands in his hair.

"Well Green's room is free now," said Morgan. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What did I say? Sean needs a place to drop his stuff."

"Just keep quiet before I make you quiet permanently," said Casey. "I know. Morgan, take Sean down to the bunkhouse. You can drop your stuff off there until we figure out what's going on." Morgan and Sean left as Roscoe started to come unraveled.

"I need to talk to Chuck. He was the one who told me to give Green his cup of coffee and to make sure I put sugar in it. He never takes sugar and I know it but today I did… I killed him."

"Just sit there and relax. There won't be any police investigation," said Casey as he took out his phone and called the General. "Ma'am, we have a small problem here that we need handled. First I don't know what assets we have in the area but we need cleaners to go by the…. What's the name of the hospital he was at?

"Kentucky Memorial, it's located off New Circle Road. It's brand new and huge if you drive around the bypass road you can't miss it."

"Did you get that General? There's a body of a Mr. John Green, the mole… yes Chuck took care of him. Now it looks like he took too good a care of him. We need the cleaners to recover the body and local authority told not to investigate. … Yes, an accident… a tragic accident is what they need to write up. … Thank you," said Casey then he hung up and put away his phone.

"Who are you people?" said Roscoe as he started to repeat it like a mantra. He got up and looked at them as he walked backward towards the door. He started to turn to run but then he fell to the floor unconscious. Chuck came walking down the steps with his dart pistol in hand.

"Can someone explain to what all that was about? Why was Roscoe freaking out?" said Chuck as he holstered his weapon.

"Well it's a good thing Sean wasn't here or you'd have to dart him too. You grab the feet and I'll grab his shoulders then we'll take him up to his bed to sleep it off."

"Let me talk to him when he wakes up."

"What the heck is going on here," said Clive as he walked in with Alicia and Sam. "You didn't kill him I hope?"


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Sir Bishop had been asleep for a little while when he felt a nudge. At first he thought it was Godfrey his man servant but then he remembered he'd left him at the estate to run things in his absence. He took off his sleeping mask and there standing over him was Major Moore with a large dumpy fellow in a linen suit dressed like Andy Griffith in Matlock.

"Godfrey, how long have I dozed off for?" Nigel said as he took off his sleeping mask and things came in focus. "What's going on? Don't tell me we've landed already?"

"I'm afraid we have darling and this is Mr. Billy Bob our man in Lexington," said Natasha. "He's got a car outside waiting to take us to this farm."

"Major, grab the champagne and glasses, I think we need a little bubbly to mark the beginning of this adventure. Well, it's good to match the face with your voice," said Nigel as he stood up and shook Thaddeus' hand. "You're every much as I expected."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Billy Bob as he shook Nigel's hand. "Like your wife said I have a car waiting to take us out to the farm. If you're hungry I know a place on the way that has some of the best barbecue you've ever eaten… meat just falls off the bone and makes you want to lick your fingers when you're done."

"I'm sure… that sounds lovely and a brilliant idea but I think we'll have to pass for now. Maybe we can stop at a Subway and grab some subs that way we'd have more time to talk. You can explain to me better how this teleconferencing is going to work tomorrow."

"Sure… or another idea I can call my associate LeRoy and have him grab some ribs and have them waiting for us when we get there… maybe some fried okra or cauliflower to go along with?"

"Can you find out if they have fried green tomatoes? I've heard so much about them I'm curious what they taste like?" Said Natasha. "That is if it's okay with everyone else?"

"I can have an assortment of side dishes prepared and waiting along with the ribs. Then we can finish with watermelon. There's nothing like a good slice of watermelon and a see spitting contest at the end. I know I bet you've never had pickled watermelon rinds. Let me go make this call and I'll wait for you at the bottom of the ladder," said Billy Bob as he scurried off the plane. Nigel waited for him to get out of earshot before speaking.

"Now you've done it. We're going to be eating with our fingers then handling the maps and tablets… everything is going to get greasy. This is why the Neanderthal became extinct they couldn't develop writing because they kept canceling what they drew with their mucky paws."

"Oh, Nigel I'm sorry," said Natasha as she came over and put her arm around him. "Just think of it as if we're going camping. Remember camping wasn't that fun?"

"I never did like camping… there was just too much nature. But if this is what you want then I can endure this sinking into barbarity with my chin up. Major, don't forget the bottle and glasses."

"Why don't I bring two? Sounds like we're going to need every drop and somehow I don't think we're going to find what you've got onboard anywhere nearby."

"Good idea," said Nigel as he raided the fridge too. "You can have your fried tomatoes love. I'll bring my pâté and we'll both be happy. What are the odds of getting some Ciabatta bread here?"

"About as much a snowball someplace warm I'd say."

A few minutes later and they were on the road heading for New Circle then on the 71 north. They took the exit at Georgetown then drove past the location where the Queen would be staying.

"So this is where her majesty will be lodged during her jaunt here," said Sir Bishop as he looked at the guards standing by the gate then the quick glimpse of the house that sat back from the road. "I guess she'll have to make do."

"Interesting only two men on the front gate. I wonder how many men they've got on the inside. We know there's a six men detail from MI6 traveling with her majesty. Your friend, the home secretary, was helpful with that bit of trivia. It would be useful if we knew the lay of the land. Were you able to get us the floor plan of the house," asked the Major.

"Here's what I could find," said Billy Bob as he passed a book back to the Major. "That's a short history of the house along with a floor plan. To make sure it was up-to-date I went on a tour of the house just before they secured it and the floor plan in that book is current."

"Then I guess a set of blueprints would be impossible," said the Major as he looked at the little map in the back of the book.

"There might be something but the house has gone through so many renovations and changes since it was built that whatever we find we risk it being outdated. I can have that map blown up for you."

"Major, you don't want your people turning left thinking there's a staircase only to find a wall," said Nigel. "I hope our accommodations are as adequate."

"They're not as… well in the eye as what they have at the Morgan house. But it will suit our purposes of being out of the way and off the beaten path," said Billy Bob as his phone rang. "Oh this is my assistant now. One moment please. LeRoy tell me you were able to get everything."

"Please tell me he didn't," whispered Nigel. Natasha gave him a look. "Well I hope he didn't and I'm not sharing my pâté so everyone hands off."

"Nigel, your manners please, remember you need this individual for a little bit longer so try to be nice," whispered Natasha in his ear.

"Well we're in luck," said Billy Bob. "That was my assistant on the phone and he told me he was able to get everything so you're about to experience some fine dining."

"Oh joy, I can hardly wait," said Nigel as he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Don't worry I had all the maps laminated so we'll be able to wipe them off," said the Major as he poured Nigel a real drink in a Styrofoam cup.

"Now that's forethought," said Nigel as he took a sip of his Scotch. "I'll even forgive you this sacrilege," he said as he held up his plastic cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stuck her head in Carina's room she was asleep in her bed so she walked over close to her and stood for a while. She quickly got tired of standing so she went over and got a chair. She sat it beside her bed then sat in it watching her sleep. She waited and waited for Carina to wake up but still no movement. So, she moved her chair closer to her bed then sat back in it. This process went on until she was almost next to it and close enough so that as she oscillated her feet back and forth she kicked her bed.

"What the…" said Carina as she jumped up with her hand under her pillow. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm bored and I heard you were supposed to go play poker tonight with Jack. It that true," said Sam as she continued the rock her feet back and forth.

"Yes, so what? Does your mother know you're in here? I don't think she does so Sam can you let me go back to sleep. Go play with the horses or Morgan or something," said Carina as she tried to roll back over.

"No, I don't want to play with them," said Sam as she kicked her bed again. "They won't let me in with the horses and Boss is nowhere to be found. I can help you with the game tonight."

"Will you stop kicking my bed. If I play one hand with you and I win will you leave me alone and let me go back to sleep.

"It's a deal," said Sam as she pulled a deck from her shirt pocket. "I just happen to have a deck right here. Five card stud nothing wild," she said as she laid he deck out for Carina to cut.

"There you go," said Carina as she cut then handed Sam the deck back. Sam as she dealt out five cards to Carina and to herself. Carina tossed two in.

"The house stands," said Sam as she dealt Carina her two cards. Carina smiled as she placed them in her hand.

"Remember the deal we agreed on… I win and you let me go back to sleep," said Carina as she smiled at Sam. Sam nodded. "Read 'em and weep a full house three aces and two jacks. Now turn off the light and close the door on your way out."

"Hold up there a moment partner," said Sam as she laid down her hand. "This is a straight flush ace high or you might call it a Royal flush. The light stays on. Too bad we weren't playing for money I could've made a bundle."

"What the heck," said Carina as she sat up. "You cheated. I know you did. It's the cards they're marked, aren't they?"

"You're more than welcome to examine them but if this is the way you play cards you're going to lose your shirt tonight."

"Hold up," said Carina. She got out of bed went over to her bag and pulled out a deck. "This time we'll use my deck," said Carina as she shuffled. "I'm dealing this time and you cut."

"I can cut but it won't help you any. You obviously lack talent when it comes to cards… now I'm not saying anything bad you know. People have different skillsets… not everyone can be good with cards. Either you're born with it or you're not…"

"Just cut the deck and shut up," said Carina. There was no way she was going to let a five almost six-year-old hustle her. Sam cut the cards then handed them back and Carina started to deal.

"Excuse me," said Sam. "I'll let the hand slip slide this time but I prefer my cards off the top not off the bottom." Carina gave her a look she had tried to cheat but Sam caught her.

"Just play your hand. How many cards do you want?" said Carina as she looked at her own. Sam tossed three while Carina burned two.

"So we're deep fishing," said Carina as she gave Sam her three cards. Then she took two and smiled. "Well you're going to have to have something good because I've got all ladies. That's right four queens and a ten."

"That's pretty good and you didn't have to cheat that much but nice try. Remember talent always shines," said Sam as she laid down four aces. "Oh by the way, the next time you deal try not to fan the deck so you can peek at the cards. It's not very nice."

"Why you little…" said Carina as she got control of herself. She wasn't going to let this pint size card shark take her to the cleaners even if they weren't betting.

"Little what? I'm just trying to help. Evidently you need all the practice you can get before tonight. You're actually lucky I came over to help you out. Now let's work on your shuffle, shall we? Watch me deal I know it's hard at your age to follow along but you have to try to keep up."

"At my age? How old do you think I am? Don't answer that but for your information I'm the same age as your mother."

"I know… believe me I know. Do you need a break? I can get you some warm milk and cookies if you'd like?"

"Just shut up and let's continue," said Carina. Sam had already accused her of being Methuselah, she didn't dare mention that she was one of her Godmothers.

"Okay but try to watch closely and see if you can see what I'm doing," said Sam as she shuffled the deck.

[Meanwhile down the hall]

Roscoe woke up slowly lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He raised himself up gently his head was spinning and his mouth felt like he'd swallowed all the sands of the Sahara. He looked down at the foot of his bed and there sat a young girl looking through one of his horse magazines. It took him a few minutes for it to register who it was.

"I'm in my room? How'd I get here and why are you here," he said as he tried to get up but felt too weak.

"You should take it easy," said Alicia. "You've been out for most of the day. My Dad thought they killed you but it turns out they just darted you."

"Darted me? You mean tranquilized me. I've done it to horses so I guess turnaround is fair play. But why? Oh Green… that's right."

"How's our patient," said Chuck as he put his head in the room. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you were starting to freak out. The truth is Green did it to himself. I caught him spiking the sugar and I got right of it. I put the real sugar back but he didn't know that."

"So he thought I poisoned him and ran to the E.R. But if there was just sugar in the sugar then what happened to him?"

"We think he was a mole here for someone who was trying something while the Queen is visiting. He probably made the mistake of calling his boss and telling him what happened. His boss figured that Green was now a liability and had him taken care of."

"That's terrible," said Roscoe as he sat up in bed. "What kind of person would do something like that to another person."

"Roscoe, I hate to tell you this but we play for keeps in this game and we don't take hostages," said Chuck as he walked over to his bedside and poured him a glass of water. "Drink this you need to flush your system out."

"I need to get up and go down to the stables… her father is going to need help," said Roscoe as he tried to get up but his head was still spinning.

"You're better off staying where you're at for right now. Mr. O'Hair is down in paddock with Clive. I don't know if you remember he's the jockey that arrived today. It doesn't matter anyway the two of them have things under control along with Joe and Willy so you can relax."

"What about the police? Isn't there going to be some sort of investigation into his death? Green had to have said something to the doctors in the hospital."

"All that's been taken care of and we grabbed the body from the morgue to do our own autopsy. We will be the ones looking into his death to see if we can find who the people are that were behind Green."

"I can tell you who one of them was. There's this guy who goes by the name of Billy Bob. He's a thug in suit that operates around the racetrack and works for a consortium of shady bank managers. When the market fell out a few years ago and a lot of people couldn't make their mortgages these managers organized foreclosures instead of renegotiating loans. Then the mystery fires started. This wasn't the only farm to go up in flames and the fire marshal was in their pocket too. He ruled that the fires were accidental… green hay in the barn he said. Most people cleared out but I hung on tooth and nail."

"How does Green fit into all this? Willy said he was sent by the bank but to do what? If you were running the farm why did they need two caretakers?"

"I went to the bank and pointed out that they had all this farmland just sitting around. They had no more liquid assets so I made a proposal to try to generate an income by turning my farm into a bed and Breakfast for city folk wanting a taste of the countryside. I made enough to make ends meet but nothing major. However, it was better than what they'd been able to get out of the forced foreclosures which was nothing."

"So you were able to show that you could make a business out of this and they had to put the brakes on Green."

"Billy Bob was forced to. Green was stripping the farm sell off family heirlooms at a profit. He undervalued and got kickbacks from some auction houses or he flat out stole things. This was why he was here and why he was trying to undermine what I was doing. Billy Bob has plans for this farm and the ones around us. What they are I don't know but Green let me know on a number of occasions that Billy Bob was not happy with me and that I should make sure my burial insurance was paid up-to-date. Funny thing is… now he's the one that needs one."

"Well don't forget to drink plenty of water and you might want to take it easy for a little while longer. Alicia keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"So you like horses," said Alicia as she showed him the magazine. "How long have you been keen on horses?"

"If you mean how long have I worked with them since my papa took me to the barn. Horses and my family go back as far as anyone can remember. I don't know how to do anything else."

"I see why my father likes you so much. Too bad you can't bid on Lord Nelson I'm sure you'd be the right sort of owner for him."

"Well, I need to run," said Chuck as he ducked back out to find Sarah standing in the hallway outside the door. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did. What have Jack and Carina gotten themselves into. Chuck, I don't like this. What are we going to do?"

"There's not a lot we can do. Do we have the location yet from the tracker I put on those guy's Nissan at the airport?"

"Yes, come back to the room and you can see," said Sarah as they walked back inside. Morgan was standing there making faces at Bunny in her playpen who was laughing back at him. Casey was sitting at a table looking over the tablet with a serious expression on his face. But looking around he didn't see Sam.

"Where's our daughter? Where's Sam? What's she up to now? Tell me she's down with the horses or out looking for that coyote-dog?"

"No, she's in Carina's room taking her to the cleaners. I kind of encourage her to give Carina a few pointers on playing cards. She's destroying her."

"And you're loving every minute, aren't you?"

"Pay back is the 'B' word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was sitting in her office working late. The Queen and her entourage were due in Lexington any moment now. The Secret Service balked at having any of her people at the airport which was their prerogative but she didn't like it. She liked it even less when the Major brought in a report for Lexington.

"Ma'am the intel that Chuck… I mean Agent Carmichael gave us turned out to be extremely helpful. We've been about to identify about twenty associates of this Major Moore that have arrived in country. They all flew into Bluegrass airport. Thanks to Agent Carmichael we know where their base of operations is."

"Good let's get a bird over the top of them and zoom in. If they sneeze I want to know about it," said the General. "I don't like that we're not at the airport and I don't like the Secret Service's attitude. This whole thing could blow up in a heartbeat and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Yes ma'am, I concur," said the Major as he stood there with a folder in his hand. "I don't know if this helps any but this is the autopsy report back on Green."

"Give it to me," she said as she took it from him and opened it. "It's pretty straight forward. He died of warfarin II poisoning. Warfarin II?"

"Yes, it's an industrial grade rodenticide used on rat and mice populations that have become immune to warfarin I. The interesting part is the first examinations that were done showed he had no poison in his system but a second one done by us showed high levels of the poison as well as vitamin K. Vitamin K is the antidote for warfarin I but has little effect against warfarin II."

"So he was poisoned in the hospital. I guess someone was tying up loose ends and figured Green had been outed so he'd become a liability."

"Something like that but we scoured the CCTV footage from the hospital and this is what we found," said the Major as he flipped to the back page of the folder. "The killer was a woman."

"You can't really make her out, can you? She could be anyone but it's a beginning at least. Make sure the Carmichaels get a copy of this."

[Meantime in the stables]

"It's me Sean… remember from the plane. I know we agreed to see each other tomorrow and that hasn't changed but I just wanted to hear your voice and reconfirm. … Yes, I felt something special too. I'm glad you said that. … Okay until tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

It was getting late on the farm and it was time for Jack and Carina to leave for their poker date. Chuck asked Sam to go check on Roscoe and told her he might be in need of medical care so she quickly scamper out of the room which was what he and Sarah wanted. Then they sat Jack and Carina down and briefed them on what they'd found out about Jack's friend Billy Bob."

"What you're telling me doesn't surprise me," said Jack. "If you read today's Lexington Herald you can read how his cousin accidently walked in front of a train after having all his fingers broken."

"You do realize you say the wrong thing or they figure out she's not me and you'll be the next person they find on the train tracks with his fingers broken."

"Don't worry about your old man darling," said Jack. "I know you worry but I've got this all under control. By the end of the evening I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Here is a listening device you need to try to plant when you get to wherever it is your going," said Chuck as he pulled out an EM-50 but Carina grabbed it from his hand.

"I know how to use this," said Carina. "I don't need you to explain it to me. Mom, Dad we know what we're doing? I've done this a million times."

"Do you? Just like Pakistan," said Chuck. "When you're picked up at your rendezvous point they'll probably scan you for bugs. You're going to have to wait to activate it until you're wherever they're taking you. I doubt if they're going to take you to their base of operations which is next door so keep your eyes open. Carina, I need to see one of your shoea."

"Why do you need to see my shoe? Do you have some sort of shoe fetish?" Chuck shook his head and held out his hand. She took one of her high heels off and handed it to Chuck.

"I just need one," he said as he broke off the heel. "Before you get upset I can fix this but first I'm putting a tracker inside the heel. Once the listening device comes active I will activate the tracker to find your location."

"I just hope you put that back on well because I'd look quiet the fool if that broke while I was with Billy Bob and the tracker rolled out."

"Oh, I think you'll do a good job all on your own," said Sarah. "Jack, let me give you a weapon to take in with you. Something to protect yourself with."

"You said they were going to search us so it's useless to carry anything in and besides I'm like the schnook I don't like guns. I've never been in a situation I couldn't talk my way out of and this will be no different."

"Jack, there's always a first and that one time might be your last time. But you're right they will search you. Please be careful if not for me then for everyone else that loves you."

"Always darling and don't worry Angel this is going to be a piece of cake," said Jack. "Come on we need to go and get this party started."

"Hold up Jack here take my cufflinks with you," said Chuck as he put them on Jack. "They'll bring you good luck. These were my father's."

"Thank you Chuck they must be important to you," said Jack as he looked at them. "I wonder how much they're worth."

"And the moment is gone. You guys need to go and Jack I took the pie pan off the GPS tracker. That was a cute maneuver to squelch the signal."

"I try," said Jack as he and Carina left the room then walked out of the house. Chuck and Sarah went to the window and watched them leave.

"Part of me wants to run out and stop them," said Sarah as she leaned over on him. "Chuck tell me I did the right thing letting them go."

"That's the part of you that's Jack's daughter and yes I think we had to. But I'm not letting them go in alone," said Chuck. Before Chuck could explain Casey yelled over.

"What is that thing you attached to the roof of the SUV? It looks like one of those face sucking things from Alien," said John as he pointed to a bird's eye view of the SUV driving back into town.

"That John is a drone. I wanted to be sure we'd be able to track them so when I removed Jack's handiwork I put that on the roof."

"But what are you going to do when they switch vehicles," said Casey. "Even if they do a sweep of the vehicle they're not going to let Jack drive it into wherever they're at."

"I thought about that. It's held in place by a strong electromagnetic clamp so when they switch vehicles I'll have the drone disengage then attach to their vehicle which will allow me… us to stay nearby. The plus side is we get eyes and ears on them."

"Sounds like you've thought this out," said Sarah then she kissed him. "Thank you, I feel a lot better about this."

"Where's Jack and Carina," asked Sam as she came back into the room. Looking around she didn't see either anywhere. "Don't tell me they left and didn't say goodbye."

"I'm sorry," said Chuck as he bent down and picked her up. "They had to leave in a hurry and Carina said to thank you for helping her prepare for the card game."

"You don't have to try to make it nice for me," said Sam as she climbed down. "They didn't say a word they just left without thinking about me. Well that's okay I understand."

"Hold up," said Sarah as she grabbed Sam up. "No, it's not okay and you're right they should've said goodbye and when they get back we'll tell Jack he should've said something to you. You deserve more and I hope I can give it to you," said Sarah as she started to well up.

"Hey, it's not your fault," said Sam as she caressed Sarah's face. "You didn't go off without saying anything to me."

"Not today I didn't and that's the problem," said Sarah as she hug Sam.

"Well if it's any consolation Carian sucks at cards. I hope she doesn't bet much or she's liable to lose her shirt and wouldn't that be funny."

"Yes, it would," said Sarah as she dried her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel got ready in the late afternoon he suffered through the lunch as he tried to use a fork and knife to eat baby back ribs. The bones kept slipping around in his plate while others were content to rip and gnaw the meat off the bone with their hands and teeth. He thought they should've been sitting in a cave around a fire grunting instead of speaking. Then to top off the evening while they were eating Billy Bob let out a loud belch.

"Sorry about that but that means the old tank is about full. So Nigel, how do you like our little meal? I bet you don't have anything like this over there?"

"That we do not," said Nigel then under his breath "and thank God." Natasha gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really thing the vegetables fried like this is a brilliant idea. "I'm pleased with the fried green tomatoes and cauliflower but not so much with the okra."

"Okra is an acquired taste," said Billy Bob. "I'm glad you like them and maybe we can do this again soon. I can take you to the roadhouse where this was made."

"You've almost got the Scot's beat with frying everything," said Nigel as he pushed his plate away. "Do your people fry Mars bars?"

"Now that's a new one. I've never heard about that… how would you fix something like that? Sounds a little odd but I'd try it."

"Well it's not broken that it needs to be mended but how do they cook it… well I haven't got the foggiest," said Nigel. Natasha elbowed the Major to jump in before Nigel went on a rampage.

"You should try a Scotch egg… it's a hard-boiled egg wrapped in sausage then in bread crumbs and after that it's deep fried. It's actually not bad for breakfast but I wouldn't want them every day."

"That does sound good but the deep-fried Mars bar I think I'd have to pass on. I have to draw the line somewhere. I have to think of my health and my weight."

"Nigel, love try this," said Natasha as she shoved a piece of fried okra in Nigel's mouth before he could make a comment. "See it does grow on you."

"Who wants watermelon? You don't have to worry about spitting because it's seedless." But every one waved it off. "Well how about a slice of a Mississippi mud pie or a piece of a Pig Pickin' cake?"

"No… no we're full. I appreciate the banquet," said Nigel as he caught Natasha and the Major's look. "But we need to talk about the game plan and you need to organize tonight's poker game."

"What's there to organize? I've got LeRoy meeting our players and they'll be taken to a quiet no-tell motel on I-71. We'll leave from here and meet them then the game will begin. We play for as long as you want then we knock off and I knock off Jack along with his daughter… too bad about the daughter I would've liked to wait on her but I can't afford the witness."

"I see well you do whatever you have to do as long as it doesn't interfere with our plans that takes top priority. Are you sure everything will be ready tomorrow for this teleconference?"

"Absolutely, my technician setup everything in the other room. Tomorrow you go live and the rest of the brotherhood will hear you out."

"You don't mind if my tech looks over the equipment just as a double check to make sure everything is good to go. The last thing we want is some last-minute computer glitch that puts this off. Time is of the essence right now and we can't afford to stand around with our hands in our pockets."

"No, you won't hurt my feelings and I'm with you. We can't afford for the brotherhood to get the wrong impression. They are like a herd of deer the first sign of danger and they'll go running off for some safe spot."

"Well we wouldn't want that," said Nigel as he looked over at the Major who nodded back. The Major got up and excused himself.

"That's my cue I'll get my man right on it," he said as he stood up. "Thank you for this delightful meal. I don't think I've had anything like this since I lived in the bush," he said then he disappeared from the room.

"Yes… well I think I'd like to get to this colourful motel and get the lay of the land," said Nigel. "I always like being the first to arrive so I can size up my opposition."

"Then we can be on our way," said Billy Bob as he wiped his mouth on his napkin then stood up. "I need to move around a bit after a meal like that," he said then he belched again this time he didn't apologize. Nigel rolled his eyes but Natasha elbowed him.

"I need to grab somethings for my purse from my suitcase. Nigel, don't you want to change your jacket out for your evening one?" said Natasha.

"Yes love, I do. Mr. Billy Bob we'll be right back," said Nigel as they both disappeared from the make shift dining room walking up the staircase then into their bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Geez where did he learn his manners from a bubble gum comic? The man is a walking sound machine with all those grunts and groins he made and then there's the belching…"

"I know Nigel but remember we need him. Keep that in mind so we can't offend him… at least not now so please refrain from your very British come backs."

"I can't help it. What kind of name was that for a dessert 'do you want a slice of a Mississippi mud pie or a piece of a Pig Pickin' cake?' My God who comes up with these names? Is there a book or something like Aesop's fables?"

"Actually, I do think there is a sort of work called Uncle Remus something or other. But remember you need him."

"Okay I'll try but just in case," said Bishop as he took out a Walther PPK and loaded a clip then put it in his shoulder holster. "I think we need to keep all our options open at this point."

"I agree," said Natasha as she pulled out a Beretta Bobcat. She checked the clip then popped open the barrel and put the seventh round straight in the chamber.

"Now we're ready to go," he said as he stood in the doorway and waited for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck monitored Carina and Jack's progress from the tablet while Sarah took Sam down to the kitchen where they made sandwiches with some of the biscuits to take back up to the room. Clive sat at the table with a cup of tea in hand and chatted with Roscoe more about the farm and what it was like before.

"Oh you should've been here back when my papa was alive. This place was alive then. We had ten mares, two geldings and a stallion. I had my own horse and she was a beauty… a chestnut mare about fifteen hands tall with a white face. It was a real horse farm back then. I remember the first time I was taken to the horse auction and I saw them bring in the yearlings. It was pure magic but I don't see that happening again anytime soon."

"I know what you mean," said Clive. "Horses are magical animals… the things legends are made of and myths are written about. Would Tennyson have written _the Charge of the Light Brigade_ if there were no horses? There's something… a bond between horse and rider that no machine can give you."

"You're right. What would the plains Indians have been if they didn't have their ponies? Sitting Bull and Crazy horse out maneuvered Custer thanks to their ponies and wit."

"Here," said Clive as he pulled out a flask from his jacket. "Here let's drink to man's best friend the horse," he said as he took a sip then passed it to Roscoe. He sniffed it apprehensively.

"Oh well momma already probably thinks I'm going to hell," said Roscoe then he took a hit. "Now this is much better than what I tried before." Clive laughed then slapped him on the back.

"Come on," said Sarah. "We need to run these back upstairs to your father, Casey and Morgan. If you gentlemen will excuse, we have to go."

Clive and Roscoe got up as they started to leave. Sarah smiled at them as she left the room and nodded to them.

"Now that's how a gentleman is supposed to act," said Sarah as they walked over to the staircase. Sam paused at the bottom as they started walking up. "Come on. What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking. How old do you have to be before you can take riding lessons? I think I'd like to go horseback riding."

"Come on let's go. We can talk about that later. Right now, we have some hungry men to feed and don't expect them to stand when we enter the room." Sam laughed as they walked up the stairs.

They entered their bedroom and Sarah was right. Chuck and Casey were huddled over the tablet while Morgan was playing got your nose with Bunny.

"See the exact same reaction we got down below in the kitchen," said Sarah as she put the tray of biscuits on the table. "What have I missed? And please tell me nothing."

"From Jack and Carina nothing they arrived at the meeting site and are still waiting to be picked up. However, we got this report from Beckman," said Chuck as he handed her a printout.

"What's this? The autopsy report on Green so in the end he did get poisoned with warfarin and this is the person who poisoned him."

"Yes," said Chuck as he looked up at Sarah. "The oddest thing is I think I've seen that woman somewhere before but I didn't flash on her so I must've met her somewhere. I just don't remember where."

"This picture is pretty badly out of focus. You know it does look a little like Carina but she was with us. Maybe that's who you're thinking of."

"It could be I guess. However, I don't know but somehow I don't think so. Hold that thought… okay here we go another vehicle just pulled up and a man is getting out."

"That's Billy Bob's assistant. I recognize him from the bar and grille the other evening. Well this is it. It's about to go down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean finished up with Lord Nelson for the evening. He and Sir Winston were tucked away for the night so Sean went back to the bunkhouse with Willy and Joe. He got cleaned up and changed but as he got changed he got a wild idea. He took his phone out then walked outside and made a quick call. The number rang for what seemed an eternity.

"Come on… come on and answer," he said as he grew anxious then he heard a click and then a familiar voice came on the line.

"Hey, it's me again. You know I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow to meet you. If I can grab a car could we meet somewhere for a bite to eat? … Sure, sounds good to me. I can get directions. … All right I'll be there in an hour or so," said Sean then he hung up.

"Is everything okay," asked Willy as Sean walked back inside "Are you sure you feel okay? You look a little strange."

"I'm in love I think. Does either one of you have a car I can borrow? I need it for just a little while to meet this woman I met on the plane here. Oh, and do either of you know how to get to the Shamrock Bar and Grill?"

"You need to put gas in it," said Joe as he tossed him the keys. "Shamrock's is on Patchen drive off New Circle Road. If you're going there can you bring us back a couple of orders of Buffalo wings. They're pretty good there… the right about of spice."

"It's a deal," said Sean. He hosed himself down with cologne then ran out of the shed to find Joe's old clunker. "Geez and this thing still runs? Just get me to where I need to go is all I ask," he said as he jumped in then took off.

"Oh, this is so not like me," he said to himself. But he didn't care. He felt something for this woman and he wanted to know if she felt the same for him. He found the Shamrock with no problem then when he pulled into the parking lot he was suddenly became aware he had the ugliest car in the lot.

"Park in the south forty and hope she doesn't need a ride," he said to himself as he parked as far away as he could. Once he was parked he got out of the car and checked his breath then he made his way inside. As soon as he walked in he spotted her sitting by herself in a corner booth that looked towards the door.

"Look at that she picked a spot where she could see me when I walked inside," he said to himself as he walked over to sit down next to her.

"I was hoping that you'd find some way for us to meet. You must've been reading my mind," she said as the barmaid came over.

"What can I get for you tonight," said the woman. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to see some sort of ID from the gentleman if you want to order alcohol."

"Don't you recognize him? And you call this horse country? He's Sean O'Hair the famous jockey. I think you need to go back and do a little research."

"It's all right not everyone knows me," he said as he showed the woman his Irish passport. "Now that we've got that cleared up. I'll have a pint of whatever you've got on tap that doesn't taste like piss and you love what'll you have."

"I'll have the same," she said as she put her hand on his. For him it was like being electrocuted he felt a jolt as soon as she touched his hand.

"Leave us the menu so we can decide what we want to eat but I'm going to need two orders of Buffalo wings to go when we're done. That's how much I have to pay the guy I borrow the car from."

"You can tell him I greatly appreciate it," said Gladys as the barmaid left to get their beers.

"You are a wee bit the demon when someone crosses you, aren't you? I like that… the way you defended me. I have to say that's never happened to me before."

"Well let's see how the night progresses and it might not be the only first for you," she said as she leaned into him and kissed him.


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Carina and Jack waited and waited at the racing track for Billy Bob to show up. It was getting late the sun had set a long time ago and now the moon and stars filled the night sky. Carina's dress was made to let people see what they couldn't have but it provided little protection from the cool of the night that was setting in.

"If someone doesn't show up soon I'm going to sit in the SUV and run the engine. At least I can get the heater going and take the chill off."

"This is typical of Billy Bob. He's trying to get into our heads. But if you're cold go for it I can wait out here. So, I hear Sam took you to the cleaners. I trained that kid well."

"I don't think her mother feels the same way about it. They're going to have trouble when she starts school and the office calls them in because she's taken all the other kids' lunch money in a card game."

"But no one will be taking hers. It's only biblical," said Jack. Carina gave him a look. "What don't tell me you've never read the Good Book?"

"This should be good. Enlighten me a little about the Gospel according to Jack," said Carina as she tried to move around to stay warm. "This I have to hear."

"It says in there somewhere I'm not exactly sure where but you should deal unto others before they can deal unto you. And then there's something about deal unto other as you would have dealt unto you. I think that's King James but it loses something in the modern version."

"I don't remember ever hearing it said that way but maybe you're right about it losing something in the translation," said Carina as a dark Nissan Murano with tinted windows pulled in and drove up to them with its lights off. "I think our ride is here."

"Well it's about time someone showed up," said Carina as the SUV approached them. Carina put her hand in her bag as two men stepped out then LeRoy got out with what looked like a wand.

"We need to pass this over you before we can go. I'm afraid I need to look in your bag too," said LeRoy as he passed the wand over Jack first then Carina. It went off when it passed over her thigh. "Don't tell me you've had hip replacement."

"Funny," said Carina as she hike up her skirt and pulled out a Beretta Bobcat from her garter. The two men that stepped out with LeRoy followed her every move. "Okay the floor show is over boys," she said as she opened her purse and handed him a Beretta mini cougar.

"Is this all?" asked LeRoy as he took the two weapons from Carina and shoved them into his jacket pocket.

"What? A girl has to protect herself these days. And I expect those back when we're done so don't get to fond of them."

"One last check and then we can be on our way," said LeRoy as he went back to the Nissan put away the wand then brought back another device to detect bugs. He passed it over Jack then over Carina.

"This is becoming worse than airport security. Be careful with your hands LeRoy if you want to keep them," said Carina but he ignored her. "What? I'm not your type or do you walk on the other side of the river?"

"Okay, you're good to go. We can mount up and head out of here," he said as he waved for them to get into the Nissan. They got in with LeRoy then the two men got in but as they sat down they hear a noise outside on the roof.

"Did anyone else hear that," said the man riding shotgun as the driver started the Nissan. "It was like a clunking sound coming from the roof."

"It was probably an acorn or pine cone falling off a tree. Come on let's go or we're going to be late," said LeRoy as he took his phone out. "We picked them up and are heading to the location. Yeah Jack's here," he said as he looked Jack over.

"Is everything all right there partner? The way you're looking at me is like an undertaker sizing up someone for a coffin."

"Everything is as it's supposed to be," said LeRoy as he put his phone away. "We need to hurry up. Everyone is waiting for us so they can begin playing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the other side of the airport the chartered British Airways flight with the Queen onboard touched down in Lexington. The Secretary of State and the Vice-President were on hand to greet her then she was whisked away to the Morgan house where she could rest up before the events began the following day. Barker and Jonesy stood in the back then they got into a chase vehicle and followed behind the royal limo.

"Agent Worley, we talked on the phone Cole Barker and this is Jonesy my right-hand man on this adventure," said Cole as they shook hands in the Discovery.

"Nice to meet you. I think you'll find we've got everything all taken care of and the Morgan house where your Queen is housed is an impenetrable fortress now and will be during her stay."

"That's good to know. But I was taken a little aback when we arrived. I was expecting to see one of the Agents Carmichael. Are they at the house waiting for us?"

"No, this is a Secret Service mission and they weren't invited by us to participate. They are with the rest of their team guarding the horses."

"Guarding the horses! Agent Worley, her Majesty specifically asked for Chuck and Sarah. I had to beg and barter to get them here. Now you're telling me you've got them guarding the horses?"

"The guarding of visiting foreign dignitaries and heads of state is the responsibility of the Secret Service in our country. That is our mission and not the agency the Carmichaels' work for."

"I don't care who works for whom here. Her Majesty knows Chuck and she trusts him. She's going to ask where's Chuck and you'd better have a better reason than he doesn't work for us. That means he hasn't looked over your security arrangements either… I'm going to have to let my Chief know."

"He did come over yesterday but you chased him away," said Rusty. "Remember when they brought me back after we dropped the vehicle off for them to pick up the jockey. Do you re-call that?"

"You chased him away?" said Cole. "Agent Worley, you're not going to last long on this detail if you don't make so quick adjustments and when I say quickly I mean pronto."

"I didn't chase him away. They were in a hurry to go pick up the jockey at the airport and didn't have time to do a walk through with me. We left it open that they'd come back but I haven't seen hid nor hair of them since then. As soon as we get back I'll call them and arrange for them to come over and do a walk through with us."

"I'll call them now but whether they come over tonight or not is immaterial either I or Jonesy will do a walk through with you as soon as we get her Majesty squared away in her room. You can call ahead and tell the kitchen staff to stand by. Her Majesty has brought her own personal chef who will supervise over the dishes that are to be prepared for her."

"But we have a local chef lined up for her. All she needs do is tell him what she wants and he'll prepare it for her. The man came highly recommended by…"

"Her Majesty eats very light meals when she doesn't have to attend social functions and even then, she only samples one or two spoonful's then moves on. Her evening meal is usually just a glass of warm milk. Her chef has been with her for years and knows her personal needs better than anyone."

"Very well I'll call and have them standing by to do… what? nothing," said Worley as he rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out. While Worley was doing that, Cole pulled out his own and called Carina. It rang but then it went straight to voicemail.

"Crap, where are you," he said as he called Chuck. It rang and rang but no one answered so he dialed Sarah. It rang for a bit then he heard Sarah pick up.

"Sarah, it's Cole but your caller ID probably told you that. I was trying to get in touch with Carina but she's not answering her phone. … What do you mean she's out on a mission? What mission and with whom?" asked Cole. Sarah explained where Carina was at and why Chuck couldn't answer his phone. "Okay but who is she with? Don't tell me she took Casey or Morgan? Casey is liable to pull a weapon and try to shoot his way out and Morgan… well Morgan, he does make a good bullet magnet which is going to get him killed one of these days. … What do you mean you father? Explain again what kind of mission this is they're on? … Okay, I understand. … Yes, okay. I'm coming over as soon as we've got her Majesty tucked into her rooms and I want to know everything from the beginning to the end," he said as he hung up.

"Is something wrong," asked Jonesy. "If you need to go I can stay with her Majesty and get her in her rooms while you take care of whatever it is you have to get taken care of?"

"No, I'll get this done first then go. I can't do anything right now anyway. My fiancée is at a poker game with a known local criminal and our Sir Bishop."

"You were right then he did come here," said Jonesy. "You ought to call the Chief and let him know you were right."

"That's some consolation considering my fiancée took it on herself to throw herself in harm's way. I just hope Bishop doesn't figure out who she is. I don't know how he feels about me and the last thing I want is for him to take that out on her."

"You sure you don't want me to take charge and you go over where you can monitor what's going on? I can do this with my eyes closed."

"No, I'll just get anxious and pissed if she does her usual crap. It's better for everyone concerned that I keep my mind busy with the business at hand. However, I may let you do the walk down afterwards by yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone at the farmhouse was huddle around the tablet watching as things unfolded. Sarah took Sam down to the stables and asked Alicia to watch her for a little while. She didn't want Sam to be in the room as they watched especially if anything went south which she hoped wouldn't happen. But she knew could happen. Sam protested a little but when she figured out she was going to the stable where the horses were her tune changed.

"Alicia has agreed to watch you but please don't pester her about horses and riding. She's here to help her father not to be interrogated by us."

"But I just want to know more about how it all works. For example, does it hurt the horse putting that thing in its mouth? And how does he put up with having a rider on his back?"

"If the bit is place in the horse's mouth properly… no it doesn't hurt him and it's held on by the bridle which needs to be fitted properly too so the bit rides in the indentured part of the horse's mouth… that means where there are no teeth."

"Come on with us into the stable," said Clive. "We'll show you the equipment and let you sit on a saddle we can put on a saw horse. I did that with Alicia when she was younger than you."

"Thanks," said Sarah. "When you guys are done can you bring Sam back up to the farmhouse? We'll be working out of our room or one of you can come up and get me then I'll come down. Whatever's best for you."

"Sure, no problem. Come on and we'll get this tour going. Now where do we want to begin," said Clive as they disappeared into the tack room.

Sarah turned and started walking back up when Cole called. She looked at the phone for a second before answering. She could hear the concern in his voice as she tried to explain what was going on as she walked back to the farmhouse. She was hanging up as she entered the house and was still thinking about the call as she walked up the stairs to their room.

"How are things going? What's the matter," asked Sarah. She saw Chuck typing away on a keyboard and computer script scrolled down the screen.

"Not well, the bugs were working up until they arrived near the location for the game. They have some sort of signal jammer that's block all our signals so Chuck can't activate the bug on Carina and if she did activate the tracker we can't get its signal."

"What about the drone you attached to the roof of the Nissan? What does this do to it?" said Sarah as she could see it dropping off the roof of the SUV and one of Billy Bob's men picking it up.

"It's in sleep mode that's how I left it when I attached it to their roof top," said Chuck. "Which means it will stay attached until I can get a message to it to disengage. That's what I'm doing now. A signal jammer works by scanning through all the wave lengths occupying them to block out any signal coming in or out. However, it can't occupy them all the time. I just have to figure out the scanning pattern and build an algorithm that rotates our bandwidth usage to be a second before their jamming signal passes so we get an uninterrupted signal."

"But will you be able to bring up the drone, the tracker in her heel and the EM-50 she planted all at the same time?"

"No, I can't because they can't produce an oscillating signal to cut through the signal jammer," said Chuck as he glanced back at her then turned back around.

"Then what are you going to lock into to listen in… the cufflinks you put on Jack. You said they were your father's?"

"And they were… just now they're combined with a little Carmichael Industries technology. The last think in spyware with patent pending."

"So far all I've heard is a lot talk," said Casey. "How about turning some of that hot air into something we can actually use? You know like a little bit of proof that the things actually work?"

"Oh Casey… ye of little faith," said Chuck as he pressed the enter key and suddenly they could hear people talking around the table.

"Hey I know that voice that's that English guy… the fancy boy we visited outside of London. Sir Nigel Bishop is the fancy boy's name."

"I just talked with Cole… he called me as I was walking back up to the farmhouse after I dropped Sam off at the stables. He's not happy that Carina's there."

"I can understand why too. He and Cole had a few verbal rows. Hey… he is the prime suspect in having a guy names Kelly disappeared."

"Shush I'm having a hard time hearing," said Sarah as she got close to the tablet. "It sounds like they're taking a break. Sweetie, can you please raise the volume. Why are they taking a break so soon?"

[Meanwhile at the poker game]

"I need to take a little break," said Bishop. "I need to stretch my legs a bit. I'm sorry I just flew in from England this morning so I'm a little tired. Mr. LeRoy, can you pour everyone a drink. Mr. Billy Bob, can you walk with me. I've got some things I need to talk to you about?"

"Sure, no problem," said Billy Bob as he looked over at Jack and shrugged his shoulders. Jack did the same thing to Carina. They all got up and walked over to a make-shift bar where LeRoy poured everyone a glass.

"Here's your glass," said Jack as they watched Billy Bob and Bishop walk out the door. "What do you think that was about? It came on rather sudden."

"Sudden because you were winning or sudden because it was unexpected," said Carina as she walked to the window where she could see Billy Bob and Bishop walk out into the parking lot under a street lamp to chat.

"Why can't it be a little bit of both," said Jack as he pulled back the curtain and looked out the window too. "What do you think they're saying? Do you think it could be about us?"

"I don't know but I'd like to know. They certainly are looking back up here a lot aren't they," said Carina. They watched the two men from the window until LeRoy came over and invited them to come back over to the bar then closed the curtains.

"I do appreciate the free booze but I came here to play poker," said Jack. "You know I do have other things to do and places I could be at."

"I'm sure we'll get started again soon. Just a little patience our guest did just fly in on an eight-hour flight then came straight here so I think you can cut him a little slack."

"LeRoy, why don't you go and ask them how long they intend to keep us hanging. If they're going to be forever then we can reschedule for another day," said one of the other guesses.

"That's not a bad idea friend," said Jack. "At least we start cashing in our chips and settling our debts before we all drive off."

"What are you talking about settling debts? You borrowed credit against the house and you've made barely enough to clear that debt."

"LeRoy, don't remind me," said Jack. "I was on a roll and then you people decide to pull the plug. There should be some sort of compensation for doing that."

"Oh, you can believe there will be compensation for you… you can take that to the bank," said LeRoy as he looked at Jack. Carina didn't like what she heard so while they were talking she palmed the paring knife LeRoy used to slice lemons and other fruit he used in his cocktails. As they were talking the door opened and Sir Bishop and Billy Bob walked back inside.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to call it an early night," said Billy Bob. "But I'll be in touch to reschedule soon. So don't go blowing all your money you'll want to bring it back here."

"What's the matter? Why are we closing shop? If Nigel here is tired, then he can go but the rest of us can keep on playing."

"Jack, I didn't want to say this but seems someone let something slip and the police are headed our way. So we need to remove the cards and chips from the room before they get here."

"I think that's our cue to leave too," said the whales as they cleared out. Jack looked over at Carina who shrugged her shoulders but she wondered if Cole wasn't behind this raid.

"LeRoy, can you get a couple of our men to escort Jack and his daughter back to their vehicle. I'd like you to stay with me and Sir Bishop." As Billy Bob was talking Carina took out the EM-50 she had and slipped it under the bar.

"If that's the case, LeRoy you have somethings that belong to me," said Carina. "I'll have them back now seeing that you won't be coming with us."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and see them off," said LeRoy but Billy Bob nodded his head then motioned for him to give Carina back what he had that was hers. "Here are your two weapons," he said then he handed her back the Beretta Bobcat and Cougar. He looked more than a little dismayed.

"Ernest and Max take our guests back to the race track to their vehicle," said LeRoy. He spoke slowly as if waiting for Billy Bob to validate every word he spoke.

The men took them out of the motel room then down in the parking lot. Jack looked back up before getting in the Nissan that brought them there to see the three men in the window looking down at them. Something had happened but he wasn't sure if it was all for the best or for the worst. He got inside the Nissan then they pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards Keeneland.

"Does this happen often? I mean police raids on your poker games. It just seemed a bit odd… I mean I thought you'd have them… that is the police in your pocket," said Jack but he got no answer back. "What do you think just happened?" whispered Jack.

"I haven't got the foggiest idea but whatever happened I think LeRoy and Billy Bob had a different plan for the way this evening was supposed to end. Something happened with Sir Bishop and he made Billy Bob change what he had planned."

"What do you think he had planned?" whispered Jack. He could tell the two men up front were trying to listen in but as long as he kept his voice down they couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure and I could be wrong but I think we were supposed to end up on the train tracks like Billy Bob's cousin."

"You really think so?"

"If you doubt me just ask the boys in the front. I'm sure they know."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

A half an hour before… Nigel was down a couple of grand in the game and had every intention of making up his losses when suddenly he asked to take a break. Billy Bob was taken a little aback at his guests request also for the fact he and Jack were on a roll or so it seem. He couldn't help wonder if this wasn't some sort of poker strategy by Nigel to break their concentration and rhythm but he played along.

"I need to take a little break," said Bishop. "I have to stretch my legs a bit. I'm sorry I just flew in from England this morning so I'm a little tired. Mr. LeRoy, can you pour everyone a drink. Mr. Billy Bob, can you walk with me. I've got some things I need to talk to you about in private?" Everyone got up from the table Billy Bob and Nigel headed for the door.

"Okay, we're outside what is it you want to talk to me about? I know Jack's cheating but I can't for the life of me figure out how. But that won't matter after the game is over…"

"Keep it down and follow me out into the parking lot. Try not to react when I tell you this. But that woman Jack introduced as his daughter, isn't his daughter. I just recognized her from a photo I was shown."

"She isn't then who is she and why did he insist on bringing her? She was all over me at the racetrack I thought she might be interested… you know in what I have to offer."

"You? Have you looked at yourself lately in the mirror? I don't think so… well she's already got a fiancé. His name is Cole Barker and he's with her Majesty's secret service, MI6. He's a section chief as well as being in charge of her Majesty's detail here."

"Geez," said Billy Bob as Nigel motioned for him to keep it down. He pointed back up to the window where they saw Jack and Carina looking down at them.

"I said play it off. Her name is Carina Miller and she works for your DEA. She's on loan to MI6 as some sort of liaison officer… yeah sort of liaison is right. But if she's here Cole Barker isn't far behind."

"What does this mean for our operation? Do we call everything off and pack up and wait for another opportunity?"

"This type of opportunity is a once in a life time. No, we move forward but we know he knows but he doesn't know we know… you know?"

"I get it we know he knows so we know what he knows but he doesn't know that we know too… I hope that's right because I don't think I can repeat it."

"It's simple we give him some disinformation and hide our true plan. We're going to need to get more people into the Gala as help then we'll launch the attach from within using the same signal jammer like the one we're using tonight. The external attack will still happen but with a smaller force. It will have the same effect drawing the forces from inside outside then we attack them from behind. It will be over within minutes."

"That's nice but what about the teleconference tomorrow? Do we still go through with it like planned? The brotherhood won't understand how this MI6 agent was able to infiltrate our circle and if they find this out they'll run for safety. Believe me I know how they think."

"I trust you and I believe you but the teleconference has to happen tomorrow as planned. I will address your brotherhood and will explain everything to them. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Now I have some bad news for you. I know you planned on taking Jack and his… well friend out tonight but you can't do that…"

"Can't I at least whack Jack? I don't know a fatal accident or something like that. He died of a fatal paper cut or something."

"I'm sorry but no. You can't touch him or his friend because if you did then Barker would know we're on to him then he'd know we know."

"So you're saying he'd know we know and because he knows we know then he'd know to change his plans to something we don't know… you know?"

"That's exactly right," said Nigel. But Billy Bob wasn't sure he completely understood but he did understand the part where he wasn't going to get to whack Jack or Carina.

"So, what do we do about the poker game? Do we continue on playing or do we call it a night and send everyone home?"

"I'm tired and I don't know if you can sit with Jack in the same room without saying something to him about bringing a spy to our game. Maybe in the long and short of it that it's better if we call it a night and send everyone home."

"Okay no problem I can do that. However, I'd like to keep my man LeRoy here so you can explain to him what just happened. You explain it much better that I can."

"Okay I can do that," said Nigel. "Now keep a straight face and let's go back up to the flat and deal with everyone."

That was a half hour before. Now the three of them were sitting in the motel room. Each had a glass of bourbon in front of them and LeRoy was scratching his head.

"Okay I understand the part about the woman not being Jack's daughter and her being a spy or something for this MI6 guy, Barker, but I'm a little lost still with who knows what."

"Oh, LeRoy I thought you were a little more on the ball then you are," said Billy Bob. "But it doesn't matter who knows what. All you have to do is follow orders and do as you're told then everything will be all right."

"That I can do. Max and the other guy will be back soon so we can run Sir Bishop out to the farm and everyone can get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be another day."

"That it will be indeed," said Nigel. "You know maybe in the long run it was good of you to bring that Jack fellow here tonight. Now we can play a little with our friend."

"Do you have anything in specific you'd like for us to do to help you?" said Billy Bob as they heard the Nissan pull into that parking lot.

"Nothing now but I'll come up with something after the teleconference."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean had an interesting dinner at the Shamrock with Gladys. They ordered a couple of pints then shared a mix grill. They talked for hours about everything and about nothing. He just liked being in her company. She was his sun and he was trapped in orbit around her unable to escape or like the fly in her web.

"You must be terribly important if they send an escort of secret agents to pick you up," said Gladys as she sipped on her pint.

"I have to admit that was a first for me. I've been picked up before for sure but never by… well people like the ones who you met."

"I think I hear one being called a Colonel… Colonel Casey I believe I heard them said was his name. But a Colonel in what? Army or Air Force?"

"I really don't know. According to his badge he works for the NSA that would be the National Security Agency. They're the people who listen in on everyone."

"Really? Then you must be special. Are you in any sort of danger? Was it wise to meet like this… out in the open. I'm glad you came but I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I'm in harm. This is all for her Majesty's visit," said Sean as he looked at his watch. "In fact, she should be here now. I don't know what her schedule is but sometimes she likes dropping by the track and watching me ride."

"Does that mean when I drop by tomorrow I might see her? My dad would have a fit if he finds out I was able to shake her hand."

"Well if it doesn't happen tomorrow I'll make sure it happens at the Gala. Her Majesty usually stands near the entrance and shakes the hands of people as they come in. I'll bring you in with me that way I can make sure she shakes your hand."

"See I knew you were important. But tell me that other chap who ducked out while we were picking up our luggage who is he? And how does he fit in? He seemed a little odd."

"You mean Chuck… he likes to be called Chuck but his name is Charles Carmichael. He's the man in charge of the security detail at the farm. He spotted a group of bad guys in the airport then tailed them putting some sort of device on their vehicle so they could locate them."

"No kidding? Wow, that sounds really dangerous. What's he like? I mean is he like the Colonel or is he

different somehow?"

"Should I be getting jealous," said Sean. Then he laughed. "I'm just joking because he's happily married. His wife is here working the security detail with him. There must not be too much danger because they brought their two children… two girls."

"He brought his wife and kids? Are people in his line of work allowed to do that? I would think they'd be a distraction from getting the job done but what do I know?"

"I guess they do because he certainly did and they're on the farm with us. As far as danger goes we did have a little bit of excitement today. I heard one of the managers got himself poisoned…"

"Poisoned? How did he do that? Are you sure it was all right meeting like this? Now I'm wondering about the food we just ate."

"No, you don't have anything to worry about. From what I found out they kept the rat poison next to the sugar in the dispenser and somehow the poison found its way into the sugar bowl. Any way from what I was told he was in a bad way so he went to the E.R. in the hospital and was later admitted."

"That's terrible to be poisoned like that. Rat poison is a nasty poison it causes hemorrhages and keeps the blood from coagulating so the rat bleeds out."

"You certainly know a lot about rat poison. Are you sure you didn't poison him," said Sean then the two of them laughed.

"My granny used to have a problem with rats in her cellar and she put that stuff around everywhere. She almost did herself in like your friend when it got into her spuds. She was lucky because she felt ill almost immediately."

"I thought you might have read about in one of Agatha Christie's novels about Mrs. Marble… death by chips or murdered by bangers and mash," he said as they laughed.

"Well I need to go. My sister will be here any minute to pick me up," she said. Sean understood the hint that she would like for him to give her a ride home. But there was no way he could let her step foot in the beat-up car he drove there in.

"Yes, it's getting late and I need to take the car I borrowed back to its owner before he calls the police out looking for me."

"And don't forget the chicken wings you promised to bring back to him," said Gladys. Then she stood up bent down and kissed him. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the track. Until tomorrow," she said then she kissed him again. He followed her with his eyes as she left the bar and he watched her go out the door. He heaved a big sigh wondering how he was going to be able to wait until tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Chuck and Casey sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. Morgan was yawning and Bunny was sound asleep curled up in her playpen. Alicia knocked on the door and Sam came in yawning. She just walked by everyone and dropped on her bed without changing her clothes, washing her face or even taking off her shoes.

"I'll take care of Sam," said Sarah as she got up and followed her back to their bedroom. "Go thank Alicia and Clive."

"I'm on it," said Chuck. He went to the door and caught up with them in the hallway before they went into their room. "Hey I… well we wanted to say thanks for looking after Sam while we were occupied."

"No problem," said Clive. "I think Alicia likes being the teacher and I guess I never really understood how much I taught her until I listened to her explaining things to Sam."

"I didn't do anything. I just answered her questions… I don't know if I was that inquisitive at her age. She's pretty remarkable how much she really understands. I've heard of fast learners but she's brilliant. I taught her more than my father was able to teach either Casey or Morgan."

"Thanks… she's always been a quick study and she loves animals all kinds big and small. That's how Bunny got her name. Well I need to get back we're waiting for Jack and Carina to get back but they are on the road so they should be here soon."

"Then things went as you had hoped," said Clive as he waved for Alicia to go inside then closed the door so he could talk to Chuck in private. "Are we safe here?" asked Clive as his tone became serious. "I served in her Majesty's service as a Captain in the SAS during the Falklands so you don't need to candy coat things for me."

"The honest truth is I really don't know. At least for now we seem to be but I can't swear to anything. Green was a mole who worked for someone… we assume he worked for these people that we've got under surveillance but we're not a hundred percent sure that's the case. There are a lot of players on the field and until we can sort things out the best thing we can do is keep vigilant. If you see or hear anything come to one of us immediately."

"Should the need arise I'm at your service. I should tell you I still have my service weapon… my Browning Hi L9A1 that was issued to me. It served me well during my time in SAS."

"If it makes you feel safer keep it handy but remember to practice firearm safety. Well, I need to get back. The best thing I can tell you is don't be a hero. Like I said before if you see or hear something pass it on to one of us. Your daughter needs a live father not a dead hero."

"You realize I could tell you the same thing or is that the pot calling the kettle black," said Clive as he started to open the door.

"Believe me I'm well aware of that but we each have our skills that make us good at what we do and for good or bad this is what I was born to do. Good night Clive," said Chuck. But as they were talking they heard voices coming up from the bottom of the stairs. Jack and Carina had come home.

"It sounds like you need to go. You might want to tell them to take that outside before they wake everyone. Good night," said Clive then he went into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean pulled into the shed where he'd taken the car then as he got out he could hear voices coming from the farmhouse. He was surprised how well he could hear them until he walked out and solved the mystery. They were having some sort of row standing outside the front door on the veranda. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it didn't sound too pleasant.

"Someone isn't a happy camper," he said to himself as he took the two orders of wings from the back seat then started over to the bunk house. He saw a set of headlights and heard the sound of an engine growing nearer but he wasn't interested. He went over to the bunk house and went inside.

"Thank you Joe," said Sean as he handed them the two orders of wings along with the keys to his car. "I want you to know I filled it up on the way here. It looks like crap but runs well."

"We appreciate the wings so how did your hot date go. We thought you might be out all night with the way you were talking before you left," laughed Joe as Willy took the wings and grabbed his share.

"Yeah… come on tell us a little give us some of the details? You didn't try to make out in Shamrock, did you?" said Willy as Joe grabbed back his share.

"Of course we didn't. She's a respectable girl… besides the Shamrock is a family restaurant and if you did try anything like that in there they'd been thrown you out on your ear."

"That means she dumped him," said Willy as he chowed down on the wings getting his fingers greasy and covered with hot sauce.

"Not true… Well we didn't do much just a little kissing is all. I thought the waitress was a little rude but the food and service was good."

"Yeah, the service was good did you hear that Willy. He says the service was good," said Joe as both men laugh."

"That was all that happened and please don't make this into something rude and vulgar because it wasn't... It was nice and beautiful. I'm supposed to have another date with her tomorrow after the day at the track."

"Way to go there Casanova," said Joe as he chewed on a chicken wing then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You know this buffalo sauce is really good… the right about of spice."

As they were talking there was a knock on the door then a man came in. He looked rather well built wearing an Armani suit.

"Excuse me but my name is Cole Barker and I'm looking for a Carina Miller," said the man. But they all shrugged their shoulders. "How about a…" Cole started to say when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Cole, you stopped a little short of your target mate. She's up at the house with Chuck and Sarah," said Morgan as he and Casey came up behind him.

"Yeah, she and Jack put themselves in the doghouse now they're trying to dig them shelves out of the hole they put themselves in," said Casey. "You might want to go save her or you might want to shoot her when you find out what she did.

"So you're saying I shouldn't point out what a fool hearted thing they did this evening," said Cole as they walked into the bunkhouse past him.

"Only if you goal is to really piss her off this evening and getting yourself sent back where you came from. If that's what you want, then by all means go for it."

"Maybe I should save that for another day," said Cole as he stood there and thought.

"Sure, I'd keep it to myself until… well when they hand out ice water in a very warm place," said Casey. Morgan nodded his head in agreement.

"But if you do you should probably do it tactfully and by tactfully, I mean with full body armor on," said Morgan then he noticed the takeaway. "Hey where'd the chicken wings come from? Someone's been holding out on us."

"Sorry but you weren't here when I went out and they put in their order. I went out to meet Gladys… you know the woman I met on the plane."

"You shouldn't be going around without someone coming with you. If anything happens to you there goes the race and the auction."

"I couldn't help it I called her and she was missing me so we arranged to meet. It was a spur of the moment thing but I wasn't in any danger… I know."

"I'd like to know how you know other than you've got that stupid look of someone in love on your face. For the time being cupid's wings are clipped which means you're not going anywhere without one of us and I'm tired, I've got a headache, so I don't want to hear any complaints. You want to see this woman you take one of us along."

"I'll go where I want to go and I'm not taking anyone with me. That's that and you can't make me," said Sean. Casey pulled a dart gun and shot him. "Anyone else want to tell me what I can or can't do?" There was silence. "I didn't think so. Grimes grab his feet I'll grab… just get out of my way."

"You might want to go on up to the farmhouse but don't think it's any better than down here," said Morgan as they watched Casey throw Sean over his shoulder then dropped him in his rack.

"Love is for suckers… goodnight sucker," said John as he went over to his own rack and got ready to go to bed.

[Somewhere on the other side of Lexington]

"I made contact with the jockey, Sean O'Hair again. We met at a bar and grill," said Gladys into a tablet. "There I was able to extract some useful intel about my target from him. I will be in position to fulfill the contract soon but I have to be careful that I don't go too fast or I'll tip my hand. I did find out something interesting. It seems Agent Carmichael spotted some men at the airport who are a part of some sort of wet team and was able to place a tracker on their vehicle."

"Good. Keep on top of things and let me know how everything evolves," said a metallic voice on the other end.

"Roger that and wish me good hunting."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

It was late and Cole was tired after his transatlantic flight but he was really trying to make this work but he was having second thoughts as he walked up to the source of what sounded like a heated debate. As he walked up he could hear that the people doing most of the talking were Sarah and Carina. He took a deep breath then pressed on hoping Chuck would jump in to end the… well for a lack of better words – row.

"Carina, what you and Jack did was reckless to say the least. You yourself said you thought they had another end waiting for you."

"I said I thought they did but I never said I was sure. I don't understand what the problem is they didn't and we're here that's all that matters everything else is conjecture."

"Conjecture? Well let's talk about facts. You should've realized that they had a signal jammer on which meant we couldn't monitor you. You two were out of contact and we didn't know what was going on. If it hadn't been for Chuck's quick thinking you two would've been on your own without any way sort of back up."

"Yes, and about that Schnook," said Jack as he took the cufflinks off and handed them back to him. "I don't think I'll be needing you listening in on my business."

"You should be thanking him that he had the quick wit to give them to you instead of calling him schnook. Why do you think Bishop called the game off and sent you two packing?"

"I haven't got a clue," said Jack. "Maybe he could see the handwriting on the wall and knew that I was about to separate him from some of his beloved money. As it was I barely broke even after all the chips were counted."

"Carina, why do you think Bishop called it a night? Do you think he might've realized he'd been made? We need to know so we can figure out what to do about his surveillance."

"I think you two are making a lot out of nothing. The man was tired and wanted to call it a night so he could get some rest. Billy Bob probably organized the game thinking that he'd be in better shape when he landed. Both pressed on but in the end Bishop had to call it a night… case closed. Don't read more into it that we actually know."

"Why do you have to be this way always taking thinks like it's one big joke? You should try to be a little serious for once in your life."

"Life is too short to worry about the small stuff Mom. Married life has changed you and not for the better. You used to be like me… you used to be fun now look at you. You worry about everything. You should try to lighten up and relax."

"I worry about things that are important and excuse me if I worry about my family and friends. I'll tell you something else I worry about. I worry that you aren't going into this marriage with Cole with the right attitude. Could this be why it's taking you so long to come up with a wedding date?"

"It's not taking that long. It's taking what it needs to take. He's got things going as well as I do and as soon as we have a free moment then we'll do it. We don't need for anyone to push us…"

"Listen it's late and everyone is tired," said Chuck. He could see this was a train wreck about to happen and he need to stop it. "Why don't we call it a night and come back at this tomorrow after we've all rested up?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get over here," said Cole as he came in out of the dark. "I just got here after we bedded the old girl for the night… well not bedded but tucked in… oh she's in her room asleep."

"Don't worry it's been a long day and half the night for everyone," said Chuck. But it did not escape him that Cole had stood in the dark listening before he made his presence known. "How was the flight over?"

"Nothing to report just that it was long. Her Majesty had her glass of warm milk then went to bed but not before she asked me when she'd see you."

"Well that depends on Agent Worley. I take it you've met him when you arrived. I don't know if you heard but we had a bit of a run it."

"Yes, I met him and we had a nice chat about that. You are now invited to come over tomorrow and go over the security arrangements with me. I'll call back and confirm a time with you. Her majesty has events and places to be all day tomorrow so we need to do it when she's at the house."

"No problem just call over and I'll make arrangements to meet you. I'd like to stay here and chat some more but we need to get back up to the room."

"Sam and Bunny are sound asleep that's why we're down here so we wouldn't wake them," said Sarah as she showed him the baby monitor. "You need to come over again so we can introduce you to the newest member of the team."

"I'd love that so you went with Bunny as a name. You know that's going to be hard on her when she gets older."

"That's not her given name… well her middle name that is. If she wants to change and go by her first name when she gets older then that's all right but Sam really likes Bunny and in the family she will always be our Bunny."

"That room of yours over at the Morgan house does it have a single or double bed in it," asked Carina. "And I hope it's not too close to the Queen's."

"Well she is a heavy sleeper but no my room is not too close. She's on the fourth floor by herself with guards outside her door and at the top of each stairwell. Chuck, what's this about secret passages? It's not a castle with priest holes. Worley thinks you made the whole thing up."

"We can talk about that tomorrow but I'm going to need a floor plan of the house. Where's Jack at," said Chuck as he looked around.

"I think he went up to his room to go to sleep. Which is where we should go," said Sarah as she put her arm around him.

"If no one has any objections I'm going to take this one with me? I'll have her back in the morning," said Cole as he took Carina's hand then led her away disappearing in the dark.

"He can keep her for all I care," said Sarah. "Did you hear the way she tried to justify what she and Jack did? It's absolutely absurd the way she went on."

"But it's over now. Put it out of your mind or you won't be able to sleep tonight. Whatever happened tonight it's done."

"Do you think Carina's cover is blown? If her cover was blown and Bishop knew she was a spy then why didn't they just take them out there?"

"I don't know but we need to keep an eye on Bishop's men on the farm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Nigel got back to the farm he called the Major and Natasha together with Billy Bob to go over their situation. It was late and everyone was tired but this couldn't wait until the morning. If Carina had gotten close to Billy Bob, he was wondering if their current location was secure and if it wasn't… well he needed to talk out their options.

"I don't know where she came from I swear. I was contacted by Jack for two invitations for the Gala. He told me they were for his daughter and her husband. Truthfully, I thought the woman you met at the motel didn't look like the photos he showed me but she was little back then and you know people change as they get older."

"What does all this mean," asked Natasha as she and the Major were brought up to speed. "How did she know we were involved with Billy Bob?"

"I have no idea. But Barker and his Chief are no idiots," said Nigel as he poured himself a drink. "The Home Secretary let it slip to me that Barker was involved with an American. He even showed me a photo of her. I didn't recognize her at first then it hit me as we were playing. I almost choked to death on some very cheap Bourbon when I realized it was her sitting across the table from me."

"We should move out of here to someplace safer," said the Major. "If our location has been compromised we can expect a visit very soon from the authorities."

"I don't think so if anything, they are probably watching us either by one of their spy satellites or with a low flying drone."

"The drone we can take care of with a signal jammer like the one you used tonight. We can create a dead zone over us but that could have the opposite effect of attracting attention. The satellite is going to me more difficult but not impossible. We can use the cloak of invisibility…"

"This isn't the time to joke around Major," said Nigel as he looked over the map of the area. "We need to move our people tonight or at least a portion of them to another location."

"I'm not joking. We use thermal blankets that block IR scanning from above and under the cover of night we move some of our men and vehicles out. We need to occupy this area here," pointed the Major.

"But that's next to where the Secret Service and the MI6 men have set up their base station. If we move over there we'll have to drive across them before we can reach our target? I don't think we have enough men to do that let alone you dividing our force and attacking with only half of our men."

"Actually, it will be less than half because we'll have men working the Gala as serving staff. But if they know we're here they will deploy their men on the other side of the house which will leave their underbelly open wide."

"We know they know but they don't know we know…" mumbled Nigel as the Major nodded. Natasha and Billy Bob stood off to the side both still perplexed. Billy Bob because everything hinged on him getting control of that piece of real estate and Natasha because she wasn't sure about the viability in dividing forces. But as they were talking Nigel received a phone call.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Nigel said as he looked at the number then answered. "I wasn't expecting a call from you this evening. … Are you sure? … I appreciate the intel. Yes, we're taking counter measures as you speak. … Yes we already had an idea that was the case. Thanks," said Nigel as he hung up and put away his phone.

"Is there another problem," asked Natasha. She could tell by his look that something was either wrong or he was upset. Nigel picked up his glass and took a sip before answering.

"Major, you need to check our vehicles. I was just warned that one of the SUVs has a tracking device attached to it which means our location here has been compromised."

"Then we need to go with this cloak of invisibility," said Natasha as she took Nigel's glass then took a sip from it.

"Can we come up with another name for it? I have no desire to occupy Hogwarts or to go to war against Harry Potter," said Nigel as he took his glass back to take a sip.

"But you would've make a good Slytherin," said Natasha as she kissed him and as she did she took his glass from him again to take another sip.

"Mr. Billy Bob you need to make a few phone calls I think," said Nigel with Natasha hanging on his shoulder. "Major…"

"I know I want to search the vehicles then get the cloak…" he started to say then saw Nigel's look. "Well I'll get our men on the move."

"Don't take everyone because I'm still going to have to make the teleconference from here. Everything is already hard wired and I don't want to break the gear down then try to reassemble it in time for tomorrow when we need it. I'm going to leave the rest up to the both of you. My wife and I are going to call it a night and retire for what's left of the evening," said Nigel then he led Natasha away.

"Well it's just me and you, Major," said Billy Bob. "I wish he would've let me take care of Jack once and for all. I've never met someone as lucky as he is."

"If you had then that would've pissed off the other side. You don't want to tip your hand before you're ready to pounce. Then when you do you want the strike so hard that the other side won't be able strike back. If you don't you start a war of attrition and there are more of them than there are of us."

"Okay I see that," said Billy Bob as he heaved a sigh still wishing he'd been able to whack Jack. "So what do you need from me?"

"I need you to make sure we can occupy that land with little or no resistance and without any word getting out that we're there. Can you do that?"

"Let me see," said Billy Bob as he studied the map. "I think I can let me call my associate and we can get the ball rolling so to speak."

"No 'so to speak' and no 'thinking' you do it plain and simply. Anything else is a waste of our time and believe me when I tell you that you've only seen the good side of Sir Bishop. You don't want to get on his bad side."

"Of course I'll make it happen… I didn't mean… I was just saying… you know just talking. Yes, that's what it was just talk. What people say when they are thinking but thinking as in thinking not thinking when they're thinking."

"Save your breath and just get it done. I've got vehicles to inspect," said the Major. Then he left the farmhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole drove Carina back to the Morgan house. It was late and he was tired but Carina spent the whole drive over talking about how she thought Sarah was exaggerating. By the time they reached the front gate he had a headache going. At the front gate they had showed the guards their IDs before they were waved through.

"Hold one," said Cole as he dropped the vehicle in neutral then jumped out with the engine running. Carina looked in the rear view as Cole walked back to the guards. She could see their puzzled expressions wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, you two why did you let me through without searching my vehicle? You know how many members of the Royal family have been taken out by IRA bombs? And you just wave every vehicle through without checking them."

"Agent Worley told us that we just had to identify the occupants of the vehicles and if they were on the access list let them through."

"And their vehicle? You don't know if they stopped off somewhere along the way and grabbed a burger or a subway… made a meal out of it and while they were inside some nefarious individual slipped a couple of kilos of Semtex underneath with a timer or remote detonator then when they drive inside here that sub they made into a meal becomes their last meal."

"I'm sorry but those are our orders," said the one guard as he looked at the other for some support but he wasn't getting involved and threw his friend under the bus.

"That's all you can say 'those were my orders'. If you want to stay on this detail, then I suggest you call your section leader or wake up Worley and tell him Chief Cole wants every vehicle that cross those gates searched. You can also tell him I expect to find a bomb dog on the gate tomorrow. Do you understand me?" Both men nodded. "No, I want to hear you say yes sir so say it."

"Yes sir," they both said. Cole turned around and got back in his Discovery looking in the rear view to see one of the men with his phone out as he proceeded on to the house.

"You know they probably have some choice words they're calling you right now," said Carina. As they drove up to the front of the house.

"I really don't care what they think. I only care what they do," said Cole as he switched off the engine. "At least I have Jonesy," he said as he pointed to a man waiting outside with what looked like a glass of milk in his hand.

"Boss, good to have you back," said Jonesy as he held the door open for Carina. "I was about to turn in but I want to wait for you first. You must be Carina," he said as he offered her his hand helping her out of the Discovery.

"Jonesy, Carina; Carina Jonesy. He's my right-hand man on this misadventure. I just lit a fire under the gate guards. I want every vehicle checked and I want a bomb dog out there tomorrow. If you get any static those are my orders."

"I don't know if you want to hear this but Chuck made the same observation when he came over. Rusty told me they dropped a vehicle off for your mate Chuck and he drove him back…"

"Yes, he mentioned about Chuck and Casey being run off which Worley denied. I remember from our drive here from the airport. Whatever Worley's problem is he'll get over it and in hurry if I have anything to do with it. Jonsey… Bishop is here… he's definitely here and up to no good. I can feel it so we need to be prepared. Is that milk you're drinking?"

"Yes, and before anyone says anything about it if it's good enough for her Majesty, it's good enough for me. You should try a glass of warm milk before bed. It does wonders for your sleep," he said as he lifted his glass then took a drink giving himself a white mustache.

"I'll take your word for it," said Cole as he laughed then he motioned for Jonesy to wipe his mouth. "I'm calling it a night. You know where to get me incase anything comes up." And with that he left with Carina taking her up to his room. Once inside he walked straight over to the bed kicked off his shoes then dropped back on it.

"If you stay there you're going to fall asleep," said Carina. "Come with me. I still want to talk about what happened this evening."

"No, you go ahead. I can hear you from here," said Cole as he got comfortable on the bed. "But you know Sarah wasn't completely wrong. You did go off without backup and you did throw yourself in her place."

"In her place… that was Jack's idea not mine. It just happened but you're supposed to take my side not join the other side."

"Sorry, but Jack is her father," said Cole as he yawned. "I shouldn't have jumped into the middle of something without hearing everything. Maybe you need to explain to me better what happened."

"No, you shouldn't. Okay let me explain to you again but try to keep up with me," said Carina. "Cole, are you still awake out there?"

"Yes, I'm still here," he said as he yawned even more. "Fire away… oh that was just figuratively," he said as he laughed.

"Funny but I'm still burning at the way Sarah's acting over this... exaggerated if you ask me. You know getting married has really changed her and not for the better. She gets too anxious and she worries over everything… we didn't used to be like that. If we had we'd never have gotten anything done not with the crazy things we did."

"Yes, you keep telling me about that but people change," said Cole as his eyes grew heavy. He just need to close them for a little while… Just a few minutes is all.

"Every time I say something or make a point she or someone throws Pakistan up in my face," said Carina from the bathroom as she continued to talk as she got ready for bed.

"That was a life time ago and so what if she came to my rescue that's what partners do and I was on her team back then right? Cole, don't you agree with me? Cole? Cole, why aren't you answering? Cole?" She stuck her head out to find him snoring lying on the bed with his clothes still on.

"Oh Cole, maybe you should've had a glass of milk."


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Not far away Natasha and Nigel were getting ready for bed. Nigel called sleeping at the farmhouse roughing it but Natasha reminded him he had to put up with it just for a little while. When this was over he'd have a palace filled with serfs and courtesans to take care of his needs and whims.

"It's good to be the king," he said to himself in the mirror. The reflection smiled back at him and nodded. "Soon… very soon."

"Augh," said Natasha as she took off her blouse and started to change her bandage. "Love, can you give me a little help. It's difficult to do this with one hand."

"Sure, my darling," he said as he removed the bandage then took the disinfectant and squirted in on the wound both front and back. As he did he held a sterile gauze underneath so the disinfectant wouldn't stain her clothes.

"Thank you love. I can't wait for this thing to heal. It's getting in the way of me being able to move my arm and when I forget it lets me know in a hurry that it's still there."

"I'm sorry I wish there was something else I could do for you," he said as he leaned over and kissed. Then brushed the hair back out of her face. "Don't worry this will be over soon. We just need to do this right and you'll be living in a castle with maids to wait on you."

"I was just getting used to Godfrey now you want to bring in other people," said Natasha as she kissed him back. "You know you've got another problem."

"I know I do but like you said we need him. At least for now we need Billy Bob but soon he'll out live his usefulness."

"He is a loose end but then what are you going to do? Are you going to take care of him yourself? That could look a little ungrateful considering everything he's done for you."

"You mean like bringing MI6 to our front door but don't worry I thought about what you said too. However, in the end his own people will have him taken care of. I wonder what this brotherhood does to their own people who betray it?"

"Oh, you know it's got to be good whatever they do. Ouch!" said Natasha as he put her new bandage on then started to secure it.

"Sorry, I had to move some of the tape. I'm almost done then we can call it a night and get some sleep finally. Have I told you that you look ravishing this evening?"

"No, but don't let me stop you," she said then she kisses him and as they were kissing there was a knock at the door. "You should go see who that is it might be important."

"I'll be right back keep my page marked so we can start again where we left off," said Nigel as he gave her a quick kiss then went to the door. He opened it up and there stood Major Moore.

"Unless it is earth shaking can't it wait until the morning? We were just about to go to bed," said Nigel but the Major just held open his hand. In it was a small object that looked like a watch battery just a little larger.

"Sorry about the timing but I thought you'd want to see this. It's a tracking device I found on one of the Nissans under the front bumper. I asked the guys who came in on it from the airport and they said there was this nutjob in the airport garage who fell down in front of them."

"They should've run over him. So this is how Cole found us?" said Nigel. Natasha must've heard because she came out of the bathroom with an evening gown on with a sweater on the top.

"So, you found it," Natasha as she came over to take a look at it too. "Are you sure it's not a bug and they're not listening to us right now?"

"No, this isn't a listening device it's a GLG-4000 tracker but the odd thing is it's not from Q Branch. This is a small, exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically by the company for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan. It takes about six feet of solid steel to dampen the signal."

"We definitely need to clear out of here now. However, I need to do that teleconference tomorrow first."

"I've already split the men and sent half over to the new location. We can move the other half tomorrow whenever you want to go. I just got an idea we can use this tracker to our advantage."

"I'm all ears," said Nigel as he smiled. "I think I'm going to like what I'm going to hear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got ready for bed but Sarah was still going on about how bullheaded Carina was and how she wouldn't listen to reason. Chuck listened and agreed with some of what Sarah said but he mainly tried to stay with head nodding. It was the safest course of action he thought given the circumstances.

"You know what the worst thing is," she said but before he could ask what she told him. "Carina's probably right now telling Cole that this is all my fault… that I've blown this all out of proportion."

"You mean like you're doing right now with me," he said but as the words came out he knew he should've stayed his previous course of action.

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm exaggerating like she's accused me of doing? I'm not the one who pretended to be me."

"No, you didn't because if you did you would be you," he said again not helping his situation. "I'm just saying you can't pretend to be yourself now can you."

"You're missing the point all together. She shouldn't have pretended to be me in the first place that way at the poker party… well things would've been different."

"Hold on a minute, different in what way? She thought they were going to eliminate them but they didn't. If you'd been there they might've just gone ahead and tried it."

"Tried is right because I won't go down that easily. I don't know who these jokers are but they don't know me or what I'm capable of."

"No, now you're missing the point. Love, you could've been hurt that I won't let happen. Carina might've been wrong to take your place but I'm not sorry she did."

"But this is our mission and with each mission there is a certain amount of risk. I know you don't like it and I wouldn't like it if our roles were reversed but it will happen."

"I'd prefer not to think about that right now. Can I say something without you getting angry with me or upset? Can you promise me that?"

"I never get angry with you… maybe upset and occasionally maybe a little ticked off but I don't think I get angry and if I do it's never for long."

"I guess that will have to do as an answer. Well here it goes," said Chuck as took a deep breath first. "You know Morgan is my best friend."

"Yes of course I know he's your best friend," said Sarah wondering where all this was going to lead to as she spread cream on her face.

"You know, you say that, but I don't think you have a clue what it means. Look, Sarah you know what happened with my parents. I grew up basically without them. And I don't talk about it because that's just the way that things were. Morgan was there the first day that my mom took off. He didn't say much because, honestly, what is a fifth grader supposed to say? But we sat there and split a cherry cheesecake and played Legend of Zelda all night long. And my dad, Morgan was there for that, too. Morgan is more than just my best friend. He's my family."

"You've told me this all before and I apologized. I told you I could've been more sensitive about your friendship with Morgan and I have been trying. I explained that it was difficult, that I didn't really have anyone in my life like that, who cared about me.

"Then I told you yeah, you do and you will always have someone in me but you also had someone then… Carina. Look friendships are strange animals. Morgan is a pain sometimes in my backside but he's always been there for me when I needed him. I think if you look back you'll find Carina is the same for you."

"Yes, Carina is my friend… my best friend and okay she is a pain sometimes but lately it's as if she's trying to deliberately push me away. I don't understand her anymore."

"You don't, are you sure? When Morgan acts up it's usually because I've ignored him for a while or he has something he wants to tell me and doesn't know how to so he acts out."

"Sounds more like you're talking about a puppy and speaking about puppies I told Sam she needed to wait until she was old so she'd know how to take care of it."

"Good to know I told her basically the same thing but let's not get off topic. We're talking about you and Carina not Sam and her future pet."

"So what do you think I ought to do," said Sarah as she climbed into bed. "You're the one with the intersect on how to deal with friendships."

"I don't know maybe you should just get her alone and ask her what her problem is. You don't want to do it when other people are around or she'll go on the defensive and it will be worse than what you have now."

"Okay so I get her by herself and ask her what her problem is? And you think that will solve everything? I don't know about this. I'm not sure it will work… I know you like to talk about everything but Carina and I aren't that way."

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't start with saying to her what's your problem. I would ease into it by saying something like, 'I've noticed lately that you seem to be upset with me over something. If I've done something to offend you I'm sorry and if you'll tell me what it is I can make sure I don't do it again.'"

"I don't know Carina isn't the kind of person to beat around the bush. She's more of the go straight for the throat type of girl and take no prisoners. That's what got her in trouble in Pakistan…"

"Now that's another thing that you might not want to bring up. Carina might be tired of that always being brought up. Let's face it, it wasn't her finest moment. You wouldn't like if I constantly brought up the fact that you walked out on me…"

"But that was because I couldn't remember… it wasn't my fault. You told me you forgave me for that," said Sarah as she went on the defensive.

"See that's the type of reaction Carina has when you bring it up. Why don't you shelve it away in the archives of bygone days and build new memories together? You know another source of anxiety for her could be her upcoming marriage to Cole and how everything is going to change for her."

"Oh and I did bring that up when we were arguing… I really shouldn't have but she got me so angry. She so good at pushing my buttons."

"But it's still no excuse for attacking her on that and you know it. What she and Cole have is for them to figure out. If they want to wait until both are in a nursing home to get married, then that's up to them. If she marries Cole will the DEA let her stay on? She'll still be married to a foreign spy. The reverse is true too how will MI6 feel about Cole marrying Carina."

"I hadn't thought about it, but we're both on the same side."

"Now that sounds like something I would've said but you as well as I know that flags change direction with the wind and even in the same agency pawns are sacrificed for the sake of the nation."

"Or the agency they're working for. I know that all too well but how is all this going to help me with Carina?"

"I think you can figure it out now," he said as he rolled over and kissed her then reached over and turned off the light.

"This is it? I was expecting more," said Sarah in the dark. "Chuck, I thought you'd shower me with... I don't know advice. Chuck? Sweetie?" But all she heard back was a low snore. Chuck was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was up at first light. She climbed out of bed quietly so as not to wake up her parents. She quickly changed out of her pajama and into the same clothes she had on the day before. Then she headed for the hallway and went down to Alicia's room where she knocked lightly on the door. Alicia came out and they both ran down the stairs. Sam ran into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing with those biscuits I just bake," said Willy but she was gone before he could protest too much. She grabbed four or five biscuits stuffed them in her pocket then ran out.

"I got what we need," yelled Sam as they went out the door. There lying in the yard between the house and the barn was Boss. He raised his head and his eyes glistened when he heard the girls come outside.

"Are you sure he's safe," said Alicia. She'd never been near anything like a coyote even if he was half dog. She hoped the important part was dog.

"Oh, come on he's fine. Just watch me," said Sam as she held out a biscuit for him. He crept up slowly then cautiously took the biscuit from her hand. Once he got it he retreated then ate it and after he finished it he came back for more.

"Are we still hungry," asked Sam. She was going to pull another one from her pocket but he jumped on her knocked her backwards then licked her in the face. She tried to push him away but as she did he stole one out of her pocket. Alicia started laughing.

"That's not playing fair," said Sam as she got him. He looked at her then lowered his head as if he was sorry. "Okay I forgive you. Here have another one," she said as she tossed him another biscuit. His tail was wagging beating Sam as he ran around her and she laughed.

"Can I give him one," asked Alicia as she gathered courage coming down near Sam and patted Boss. He licked her back.

"Reach into my pocket and take one. If I pull it out he's liable to take it from me before I can give it to you." So Alicia did as Sam told her she reaching in she took out a biscuit then held it out for Boss. He stopped sat with his tail wagging behind him then waited for her to give it to him.

"Nice boy," said Alicia as she petted him. "There you go."

"Boy, he's eating up the attention," said Roscoe as he came out with biscuits and a cup of coffee in his hand. "I think he's eaten enough and if you girls keep this up we won't have enough for the two legged animals around here."

They laughed and played with Boss until they heard people stirring around inside the house. Alicia had to go because they had to get Lord Nelson in the horse trailer to take to the track which gave Sam an opportunity to try to make friends with Sir Winston. However, she was keeping her that plan close to heart unless Sarah object.

"There you are," said Sarah as she came down from their room in a housecoat. "I thought I might find you out here. Is this your friend Boss?"

"Yes, see how nice he is," she said as she rubbed him on the head. He turned and licked her making her laugh. "I know what you're going to say wild animals belong in the wild but he's only half wild."

"It doesn't matter his home is here. There's probably a Mrs. Boss somewhere along with baby Bosses that need their father."

"I guess you're right… I wish you weren't but you are. Boss, I need to go inside now and eat my breakfast. Maybe we can play some more later?" Boss barked back at her as if he understood what she said.

"Come on we need to wash those hands before you touch anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean woke up slowly rolling over in his rack. The sun seemed especially bright shining in on his face and into his eyes. Everything hurt on him even his eyes. He sat up for a bit on his rack as the room spun around him then it hit him he was supposed to ride today. Morgan walked over and handed him a cup of coffee that he threw down. It was probably the worst tasting coffee he'd ever had but he needed something to wash the medicine taste out of his mouth.

"Can I have another cup? My mouth tastes like sandpaper. What did I do last night? I didn't think I drank that much when I was out."

"It slips up on you sometimes," said Morgan as he looked over at Casey who just grunted. "You need to get yourself together. They're getting the horse loaded up in the trailer. We're supposed to give you a ride over to the track."

"Good… good just give me a moment to get myself together. Do you have any of those American scone things? I need to put something in my stomach that won't taste terrible the second time around."

"I guess you shouldn't have gone out the night before you're supposed to mount up," said Casey as he passed him a plate of biscuits.

"I don't remember drinking that much just a couple of pints then coming back here but everything after that is kind of blurry."

"That's because you hit the sauce here when you came back. That wasn't a smart decision. But I guess that's what happens to people in love. They do stupid things. Don't tell me you forgot what you asked us to do for you."

"I asked you to do something? I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this. I made you guys promise what?"

"Yeah, he made us promise what?" said Morgan. Casey gave him the look of death then smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! Oh, right that promise… how could I forget."

"Yes, how could you," said John. "You made us promise to never leave you alone again and that no matter where you went one of us has to come with you. Does that sound familiar?"

"I have to say it does sound familiar but I don't remember me saying it. Well, I made you make that promise while I was drunk so I can't really hold you to it."

"No, you might not but a promise is a promise and you have to keep your promises or what kind of man are you? You're only as good as your word."

"But… but I don't… how to say this without offending you. Look there are certain situations where three is a crowd if you get what I mean?"

"No, sorry," said Casey as he looked over at Morgan who shook his head too. "You've kind of lost us on that analogy but don't worry about it. We made the promise so we'll keep it. Don't worry about thing now let's get ready and go. We wouldn't want to keep Lord Nelson waiting."

"But I've got a date after the workout with the woman I met on the plane, Gladys. We're going to eat in the clubhouse."

"No problem we can come along and be with you in the dining room. We don't have to eat at the same table with you and your girlfriend we just need to keep you in sight."

"It's too early to call her my girlfriend," said Sean as he turned over in his head everything that Casey was telling him and not everything sounded true.

"Well she is a girl and she's your friend so that would make her your girlfriend," said Morgan. Sean scratched his head and thought.

"I guess you're right so let me get ready. I'm going to need to shave and take a quick shower then we can go," he said but as he was talking his phone rang. He looked at the number and smiled as Casey rolled his eyes. He'd guessed who was on the other end.

"Hey, I hope you aren't calling to cancel? I'm almost out the door to run over to the race track. … Good, I'll look for you up in the grandstand. … Me too, I'll look for you after the workout," said Sean then he turned to Morgan and Casey. "Do you mind giving me a moment here? I need a little privacy."

"Come on John we can wait outside the door," said Morgan as he went to the door. "It's not like he can go anywhere without us."

"No, I can't put you people out. You can wait in here and I'll step outside. How about putting another pot of coffee on? I'll be right back inside," said Sean.

"Just make it quick or we'll be late," said John. Sean left quickly closing the door behind him. "I bet he's outside now slobbering all over his phone. Remind me never to use it. The thing is probably covered in germs." As Casey was going off on Sean and his situation the door opened to the bunkroom and Chuck walked in.

"He, I just dropped in to see what was the matter. I thought you guys were supposed to go with the guys to the track to keep an eye on them."

"There's nothing the matter we're waiting for lover boy Sean to come back in and get ready so we can go to the track," said Casey. "Wait you didn't see him? He's just outside."

"I did see him. I saw him driving off in Joe's junker that's why I stopped by to see what was up. Oh, don't tell me he gave you the slip. Come on we still have the Discovery we can take and catch up with him," said Chuck as he laughed and continued laughing all the way over to shed. Only to find that the vehicle had two flat tires and in one was the tranq dart Casey had used on Sean.

"You know what they say about payback Casey," said Morgan. "Payback is a…"

"Do you want to die right now," said Casey. "I'm so going to kill him. I don't care if we need him or not Sean's so dead."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Cole was up early working with the Lord Chamberlain looking over the schedule of the day's events. When Carina woke up she found Cole gone so she got up so she got dressed and went downstairs looking for the kitchen. The house was big but still she expected to see someone but no one challenged her as she made her was down the hall and then down the stairs.

"I wonder if I'd kept the t-shirt I slept in on if then I'd get some attention. Where is everyone," she said to herself as she walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she wasn't sure where to go so she just started wandering around figuring she's find the kitchen sooner or later.

It was a stately old home filled with early American furniture restored to its antebellum glory. There were paintings hanging on the walls of life in early America before the civil war. In the Deep South cotton was king but not here. Here horses and tobacco were what brought in the cash flow. That wealth turned the Morgan house into a stately manor and the paintings on the wall reflected a past long gone.

"Interesting aren't they," said a man behind her dressed in black with an ear piece in. From the man's American accent or the lack of one she guessed he was Agent Worley.

"Yes, very much so but a little sad if you think most of the people depicted in these paintings were probably killed a few years later in the civil war. Agent Worley, is it? Are you looking for me?"

"Yes, it is and Chief Barker is looking for you. He's in the kitchen preparing to leave for the race track with the Queen. We need to get a move on it she's scheduled to leave in under an hour," he said as she looked at his watch."

"Then lead the way and take me to him," said Carina as she followed Worley through various sitting rooms, a dinning room then finally back into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are," said Cole as he sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I went back up to the room after I met with the Lord Chamberlain but you were gone…"

"I got up and you were gone so I got dressed and decided to find the kitchen but I got distracted looking around on the ground floor," she said as she took his coffee cup from him then took a sip. "Do I have time for breakfast?"

"I can rustle you up something fast. How about eggs and soldiers? Or how about an egg-in-a-hole? Your choice."

"I'll go with an egg-in-a-hole but this time try not to burn the toast," said Carina as she smiled at him over his cup.

"Oh, ye of little faith… just watch and learn. You know one of these days you could learn how to cook. Your future husband might appreciate a good homecooked meal," said Cole as he took down one of the skillets then tossed in a nob of butter.

"You do realize we've got a chef and cooks here to do that," said Worley as he stood in the doorway looking at his watch trying to hint to Cole to hurry up.

"I realize that but when I can I prefer to do my own cooking. Now I need bread and something to make a hole with."

"Boss," said Jonesy as he walked in but he stopped for a moment admiring his boss in an apron next to the stove.

"Jonesy what do you want?" said Cole as he melted the butter in the skillet. You came in here for a reason so spit it out man."

"Sorry to interrupt but we just got a call from a bloke called Chuck. It seems they've got a small vehicular problem this morning and he called over asking for our assistance."

"He should've called me. I'm the agent in charge," said Worley. "Did they say what kind of problem they had? I'm getting short on vehicles."

"They said they needed a spare tire." Everyone looked at him with a puzzled expression. "They said they needed a second spare tire."

"I can take care of that I'll have it sent over," said Worley as he started to radio it in.

"You don't have to I've already gotten everything together in our vehicle and I was about to run it over. I just wanted to let my Chief know where I was off to in case he needs me to do something for him while I'm out."

"Well yes maybe be there is," said Cole then he turned to Carina. "Do you want to go back over with Jonesy or go with me to the track? If you want to hang around with me I'm sure they can get on without you."

"Well if it's all the same then I'll go to the track with you. But if we see Billy Bob or your friend Nigel then we need to pretend we don't know each other."

"Nigel, is it? Well he's certainly not my friend. Hey don't tell me you drank all my coffee?" said Cole. Carina turned the cup upside down to show him it was all gone. "That's going to cost you young lady."

"Sorry, I'll get more so we can share. Please mind the skillet I think my egg-in-a-hole at least from the smell is risking to become dark golden brown with emphasis on dark."

"Already on it. Plating it now," said Cole as he took the skillet off the flame then slid the toast with egg in the center onto a plate. As he was doing the operation Jonesy coughed to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, right, yes go ahead and go. I'd like to hear how they ended up needing two spare tires something tells me there's a good story in there. I'll be back for you," said Cole to Carina as he kissed her. Then he took a big sip from their communal coffee cup.

"Where are you off too?" asked Carina as she started cutting up her breakfast to open the egg and let the toast absorb the liquid from the egg.

"I need to make a quick round of the house clearing the way for her Majesty to come down and get into her Rover to make the dash for the track."

"Remember I'm riding with her to the track. Since outside of this compound her security is my responsibility," said Worley protecting his kingdom.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten nor could I since you're constantly reminding me. Are you going to come with me and we'll make this round together?"

"I'll lead the way and you can follow," said Worley. Cole looked back at her and rolled his eyes then the two left. Carina continued with her breakfast wondering when Cole was going to get fed up with Worley and take him out.

"You know most accidents happen in the house," she said to herself. "And I'm sure most of them are accidents."

Cole and Worley had just walked past the dinning room and were in the sitting room when Worley stopped and turned to Cole.

"I think I should inform you that we're launching a preemptive strike on the farm that your friends identified as hosting a group of possible hostiles. My Director decided he didn't want to wait around and see if they're going to strike us and when."

"Hostiles? I love the way you throw words around like hostiles… but wait a minute that wouldn't be where a certain Nigel Bishop is boarding? I heard something about him last night when I went to pick Carina up."

"I believe so but not to worry this will be taken care of soon. Ther won't be anything to worry about… no from them at least."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Sir Bishop is a slippery fish and he's a close chum with our Home Minister and other parliamentary officials. You strike and turn up with nothing… You can expect a phone call from Downing street."

"We're going on the intel that was provided to us and on the sat feeds we've been receiving through the NSA. I don't think there can me much doubt that these people aren't up to something."

"Up to something doesn't mean they are going to attack us. Does General Beckman know about this plan or Chuck for that matter?"

"I'm telling you out of courtesy because we need to work together. Other people will be told as the need arises that decision lies with my Director and him only. Don't make me regret bringing you into our circle."

"Circle? I just hope you people know what you're doing. Were you able to get that bomb dog on the front gate like I asked and are your guards searching vehicles?"

"I told the guards to start searching vehicles but the bomb dog hasn't arrived yet. I put in the request but I was told that it will be a couple of days before they can free one up for us."

"You know Lord Mountbatten, second cousin once removed of Elizabeth II, was killed by the IRA, who placed a bomb in his fishing boat in Ireland and you people treat her Majesty's visit as if it were your grandmother who's dropped in for tea and biscuits."

"You mean cookies... coffee and cookies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the teleconference came. Natasha helped Nigel prepare applying makeup to make him look good for the camera. He walked over to a desk with a webcam sitting on it and a large monitor on the wall. Sitting to his right was Natasha and to his left was Billy Bob. Notable people missing was LeRoy and Major Moore. The monitor flickered without a picture all that Sir Bishop could see were ants in a snow storm.

"We're all present at this end I did a roll call and we can see you clearly. Some of the gentlemen here want to get this over with so they can get back to work. Can you kindly begin," said LeRoy's voice from the monitor.

"Very well… where do I begin? I could begin with my humble birth many years ago… well not that many years ago but some years ago on the wind swept Island of Man in the Irish sea but I'd risk boring you."

"Can you get on with," said one of the men. There was some mumbling and low voices but not loud enough to be understood.

"Okay… well I could tell you that when in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another…"

"Mr. Bishop," said another man cutting him off again. "We are all too familiar with the Declaration of Independence and we'd like to know what this rambling is about. We expected to hear your reasons why we should join forces to make a name for our organization and yourself. But so far all we've heard is… well for a lack of a better word blabbering fit for the late King George."

"Well, let me try to explain better. You see in this endeavor there is a risk factor… a factor that has to be taken into consideration. I could succeed with ease and obtain what I want with little or no resistance. But the rub comes in if things don't go as planned… that's a problem because I will have shown my hand how do I go back to status quo. Do any of you have an answer for what I should do?"

"Sir, we are not here to answer your questions but you to explain to us why we need get involved with your folly and folly it is from what I've heard so far."

"That is a little harsh assessment of my plans. I think my plans are no more a 'folly' using your definition then a group of men who've hung in the shadows since 1783 waiting and watching. I bet your brotherhood got its hopes built up during the war of 1812 and sided with the south during the civil war but that didn't go well for you either. Now you're reduced to this a group of bankers and money lenders working behind the scenes trying to manipulate events. You my dear friends have become a paper tiger…"

"For someone who says they need our assistance you certainly are an arrogant so and so," said one of the men.

"Modesty has never really been one of my strong suits. You can ask my wife if you like but I think she'll agree with me," said Sir Bishop as his phone rang. "One second I need to take this," he said. There was a round of murmuring that could be heard over from the monitor.

"Speak and I hope you've got good news. … You're in position and ready to move in. …. That is good news. Go for it. You know what you need to do," said Nigel.

"Mr. Bishop, we were going to ask you about the American spy and how she got so close to you but I think we can all agree that further discussion is of no use so I'm afraid we're going to have to turn you…" But Nigel cut him off.

"You asked me what I was doing and why I was rambling. I can tell you now. It's called stalling and if you look out your window you will see men approaching your location… armed men… my men. Love," said Nigel as he looked over at Natasha. "How does the line go?"

"I think you're looking for 'resistance is futile'," said Natasha as she smiled back at him. Billy Bob started to get up but Nigel put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

"Baron Thaddeus where are you going? Don't you want to see what you helped me achieve? Can we have a visual now," said Nigel. The monitor came on as the group of men looked at each other perplex and cowed in circle in the middle of the room as they heard the sound of small arms fire. "You don't look so powerful now."

"What have you done?" said Billy Bob aka Baron Thaddeus now. He looked at horror as the other members of the brotherhood were rounded up and those who resisted were immediately neutralized without any questions asked.

"What have I done? You mean what have we done? You helped me tremendously by setup the peer-to-peer connection. It wasn't difficult for my people to trace the connection back to the other end and you kindly had everyone gathered together for me in one place so the Major could take them in one quick move. See there's Major Moore now coming into the room. Major, what's your situation?"

"Our objectives have been met with no losses on our side. We have most of the brotherhood… that is we have all of the ones that are still alive. Some opted out but that was to be expected. We're beginning extraction and sanitizing. Once were done here we'll rendezvous at the new location."

"Roger that we'll see you there later. Well that was more fun than a barrel of monkeys. Llater we'll go talk to our friends vis-à-vis. I want all this hardware dismantled and the hard drives destroyed."

"I'll supervise that," said Natasha. "You might want to offer your first baron a drink he's looking a little pale. But make sure he isn't about to heave.

"What have you done? They'll think I orchestrated their capture," said Billy Bob as he sunk into his seat with his head in his hands. They'll be coming after me when you let them go and even if you don't they have friends. It won't take them long to figure out I had a hand in this."

"Thaddeus… do you mind if I call you Thaddeus from now on Billy Bob as a baron just doesn't cut it," said Nigel as he led Thaddeus into an adjoining room.

"You can call me dead too because that's what I'll be soon. I can't believe you did this to me. LeRoy… I need to know if LeRoy is all right? Please tell me you didn't hurt him."

"We'll check on him later but he seemed like a sensible chap. I'm sure he could figure out it was better to surrender then try to fight it out."

"That's meager consolation considering the hole you dug for me," said Thaddeus as he took the glass of bourbon Nigel offered guzzling it down. Nigel filled it again.

"Thaddeus I hate to tell you this but you did orchestrate all this… now whether you knew what you were doing or not is another thing. However, for the brotherhood you were and are an accessory before and after the fact."

"Is that supposed make me feel better because if it is it's not working," said Thaddeus as Nigel poured him another drink. The third one started to take the edge off of things but no matter how much he drank he knew he was in it neck deep and drowning.

"I know it's early in the day but drink this," said Nigel as he passed him another glass. "You've got a decision to make. You can ride the current with us which mean a title and change of life style or you can go join your friends… you brothers but I can't guarantee what kind of welcome reception you'll receive."

"And you call that a choice. They'll tear me to spreads with their bare hands," said Thaddeus. He knew for better or worse his wagon was hitched to Bishop's tractor. "I have no desire to become pulled pork."

"A very interesting analogy. You people do like to do things with your hands and I guess that answers Natasha's question earlier."

"What are you talking about," said Thaddeus. Everything around him was a little foggy now. He even wondered if what had happened had really happened or if was actually asleep and this was some sort of nightmare. He'd wake up soon and it would all be gone.

"You might want to go easy on that," said Nigel as Thaddeus downed another glass. "You won't find any answers in the bottom of a bottle."

"No," said Thaddeus as he held the glass up to look at it. "But when I wake up all this will be over and things will go back the way they were. A dream is all this is… no a nightmare. It's got to be."

"Sorry my dear man but that isn't going to happen. The only thing that's going to happen if you keep up drinking like you are is you're going to have one very bad hangover but nothing else will change."

"I was afraid you were going to tell me that," said Thaddeus as he downed what was left then sat the glass down. Baron Thaddeus Mayfair the third does have a good ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yes it does and if the table was turned what decision would your brother chose. I don't think they would have any qualms about jumping onboard the boat."

"No, I don't think they would either. Well there is only one thing I can do and that is paddle. I certainly don't want to sink."

"See now you're talking. Who knows when we talk to your brothers maybe we'll be able to convert a few of them to our side. You know them better than anyone else so why don't you go and take pen and paper. Make me a list of names of the people who are most likely to jump ship and join us. Think you can do that for me?"

"Sure I can do that… yes that's good. I can show them I'm trying to barter a deal with you for them. It just might work. Thanks, I'll get right on it," said Thaddeus then he disappeared.

"What was that," asked Natasha. "You can't be serious. How can you trust any of them after you captured them. They'll say anything to get free."

"I know but once I have the list written by Thaddeus in his own handwriting who's to say that it wasn't written before we grabbed them. A list of brothers separated from the rest for some reason. They really will tear him apart afterwards."

"Like pulled pork," said Natasha. "I heard the analogy but it won't be much of an analogy when they get their hands on him."

"No it won't. How are things going in the other room? Are they done in there so we can leave? I want to go somewhere for some crepes."

"Let me go check," said Natasha then she left and went back into the other room where the technicians were still working.

"Sir we've got visitors," said one of his men running in from the outside. "They look like they're some sort of Federal agents."

"Natasha love, did you hear that? We've got guests coming. How is everything coming along in there?"

"We're drilling the last hard drive and the rest are sitting in acid so we're good to go. Why don't you go outside and meet them? You're good at stalling people."

"I think I will and I might give a wakeup call to the Home Minister. This is going to be even more than what we had before."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Casey changed the one tire and was waiting on Cole to send the second tire over. But the longer he waited the angrier he got. Chuck tried to calm him down but it wasn't working especially because Morgan had to offer his comments too. Finally, after losing most of the morning they saw a dust cloud coming their way.

"I swear when I get my hands on Sean I'm going to take this tire tool and loosen a few of his lug nuts," said John as he lowered the Discovery then went over to jack up the other side.

"You know I'm going to suggest to the General in my write up that they should have a can of fix-a-flat put in every vehicle just in case. This has bound to have happened before…"

"No! No one is going to tell the General anything about this. If she asks we can tell her we had car trouble… it wouldn't start or something like that…"

"What Big Guy," said Morgan. "You don't want to tell her that you tranq'd the jockey and he took your tranq dart and flatten our tires. Maybe we shouldn't have let them use the other SUV to pull the horse trailer."

"Do you think? Ask your BFF there why he let them use it and you mention anything about that dart to anyone I'll tranq you with a right hook that will have you eating out of a straw for a month. Do we understand each other?" said Casey as he stood up and gave Morgan an evil look. Just to make his point he cracked his knuckles

"Yeah Chuck," said Morgan quickly turning away from Casey. "Why'd you lend them the other vehicle. If you hadn't we'd be at the track right now and Casey wouldn't be stressed out. This is all your fault."

"That's right… all your fault," said Casey as he joined in. "This is another fine mess you've gotten me into Bartowski."

"Hey, I was just trying to help out. You saw how much Roscoe's truck smoked. I just wanted them to get to the track without breaking down. It wasn't my fault you guys tranq'd Sean last night… If Captain Awesome were here he'd tell you so not cool."

"Well he's not. I should've given him a little whiff of gas and it would've been bye-bye Gladys and none of this would've happened," said Casey as he jacked the SUV up and started taking off the other flat.

"Come on Big Guy you don't mean that," said Morgan. "Sean deserves to find the woman of his dreams. We all do even you."

"Dreams have a nasty habit of becoming nightmares and what he deserves is by foot up… well it will be difficult for him to ride after I get done with him. Why is it there's always one lug nut that's always a son of a biscuit to get off? Chuck, I hope your buddy, Barker hurries up with that spare tire… never trust a limey with good teeth."

"Well John, you might want to rethink that," said Chuck as he pointed up the road. "It looks like someone's coming now. Here try this," said Chuck as he handed John a piece of metal tubing lying on the ground in the shed.

"What am I supposed to use this for? You want me to crack Sean over the head with it? You know it just might do the trick. I can knock some sense into him."

"No, very funny but if you slide that over the end of your tire tool it will give you added leverage to crack that nut."

"And to crack Sean's head afterwards. Listen up I'm only going to say this once but the first person who says anything about that dart and how it got in the tire is dead, got it," said Casey as Jonesy pulled up.

"Hey did someone call over for a tire," said Jonesy as he jumped out of the Discovery. "Cole said to tell you guys he'll have eyes on Sean at the track until you get there," he said as he opened the back and pulled out the tire then started to roll it over. "That will give you guys enough time to take your tires somewhere and get them mended."

"Gee thanks," said Casey as he walked over grabbed the tire then brought it back putting on the studs and started finger tightening the lug nuts.

"How are things going on the other side?" asked Chuck. "I'm supposed to contact Cole to come over and walk through the house and grounds with him."

"Okay, I guess. You've already met the Agent in charge. He and John's tire tool have a lot in common they're both tools." Everyone laughed. "I wish I could we've got to work with him. Her Majesty went to the track this morning and he had to remind us at least three or four times that he was supposed to ride in the car with her."

"You're not telling me anything I haven't already figured out. At least are they checking vehicles at the front gate now?"

"Yeah, the Chief came down on them hard over that and they're supposed to be getting a bomb dog to place on the gate too."

"That's a good idea. Hey do you mind if I ride back over with you. I could start the walk through and get an idea of what's where while Worley's gone. It might be easier with the Queen gone to walk through all the parts of the house."

"Sure, it's no problem for me. I guess I'm in charge at least of the MI6 agents at the house while Chief Barker and Carina… I mean Agent Miller are at the track."

"So that's where she's at," said Sarah as she appeared behind them. "I thought she was supposed to come back here." Jonesy started looking nervously realizing he probably said too much. "Don't worry I won't say anything that will get you in trouble."

"Where's Sam and Bunny?" asked Chuck. "I don't have to go over now if you need me here. I can stay here and help watch…"

"No, you've got work to do. I left Jack watching Bunny and Sam watching Jack. I'll stay here and monitor the situation. You go on and do what you have to do. I'll maintain and monitor comms with everyone and operate out of our command post here. Morgan, go with John and make sure he doesn't dart Sean again. We don't want any more flats."

"You didn't shoot your own tire, did you?" asked Jonesy. Casey growled as he gave her a look. The only person he didn't tell to keep quiet.

"No, I didn't shoot my own tire and why are you looking at me? It could've been the troll for all you know."

"No one shot anyone… well John did tranq Sean and Sean did use the dart to flatten two tires then drove off leaving us stranded after he tricked us into staying inside the bunkhouse. But no one shot the tires… nope no one."

"Remind me what the words 'keep your mouth shut or I'm going to kill you' mean? One of these days Grimes… one of these days…"

"Wow you couldn't make something like this up. Cole… I mean Chief Barker said there was probably a good story behind why you had two flats and he was right."

"Listen here you…" Casey started to say but Chuck jumped in and cut him off.

"Look how late it's getting. Jonesy, you and I should get over to the house so I can go through the Queen's section of the house before she gets back. Sarah, I'll call you from over there and we can keep in touch. Come on let's go," said Chuck as he herded Jonesy away from Casey.

"Morgan, you should go with John to the track and make sure he doesn't do any permanent damage to Sean. Everyone is counting on Sean to ride in this race so we don't want to disappoint them by John breaking something important."

"And you think the human Brillo pad is going to be able to stop me?" grunted John as he tightened down the last lug nut.

"Morgan, if you have to call Alex and have her talked to John."

"Foul, that's not fair," said John as he lowered the Discovery off the jack. "Get in Troll first we need to get these tires repaired or as Jonesy said mended."

"And when you see Sean just breath in and breath out slowly."

"Oh, I will as I strangle him to death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was sitting at her desk wondering how things were going with the team. But today was supposed to be a lull in the schedule or so she thought. She'd planned on using the opportunity to get caught up on some paperwork and overdue reports. However, all that went out the window when her Major came running in.

"Ma'am you need to see this," said the Major as he brought her monitor on line then linked it up with the sat feed they had coming in from Lexington.

"What am I looking at," said the General as she put away a folder and put on her glasses. "That's the sat view of location we're keeping under observation. Wait who's that? Are those our people? I never ordered an incursion."

"They're not ours. I zoomed in on their vehicles and ran facial recognition. The vehicles are from a federal despot in Lexington checked out to the Secret Service and the men I've identified as being Agents with the Secret Service."

"They are trying to do an end run on us," said Beckman as she watched the men deploy. "Idiots, they've already been seen from the farmhouse. Connie, get me the Director of the Secret Service on the line for me asap. How did they find out we were monitoring those people?"

"I don't know the only thing I can think of is we have an informant somewhere among us or the NSA. We are using their satellites."

"Good point and the latter is probably the right guess. I'm willing to bet the director got all chummy with them and someone over there blabbed hoping to make a career change. What's that man doing? Is he going to face them down," said the General as a man walked out of the farmhouse with a phone in his hand. "I need that man identified pronto and I need to know who he's talking to now."

"I'm on it," said the Major as he called down to the Situation Room. "I need that guy who just walked out of the farmhouse run through facial recognition and the General needs that phone call patched through on the double. She doesn't care what you have to do just do it."

"Connie, any luck out there with the Director? I need to know what instructions he gave his men. This could blow up in everyone's face. He's really out did himself this time and pulled us in the middle."

"I'm trying but his secretary is telling me he's on another line and can't be disturbed. What do you want me to do?"

"I'd tell you to shoot him but I need him alive for the moment at least. Call her back and patch her through to me. I'll light a fire under her. Major, any luck identifying who that man is?"

"That's Sir Nigel Bishop himself and we're working on the phone call. They've traced the call back to London."

"Geez, then I'm afraid I know who he's talking to. There zoom in on that window," said the General as she pointed to a corner window. "Is there a man standing there with a video camera? Crap it is. I bet he's feeding this live back to the UK. You got that secretary on the line yet Connie? This is about to get ugly."

"Yes, here she is. I'm putting her through to you now," said Connie. The General picked up the phone and before the woman could say anything Beckman jumped her.

"Listen your boss is about to make a serious mistake that could cost him his job. You'd better put him on and I mean now. I don't care if he's talking with POTUS himself tell him to drop the call and pick up or his next job will require the use of a hair net."

"General, we've got the phone call," said the Major. "I'm patching it through to the squawk box now." The General was waiting for the Director to come on line as they listen into the conversation that was already in progress.

"Nigel, what are you saying a group of armed men are about to descend on you and your wife? You should be calling the local authorities? Good grief her Majesty is there too? Get off the line and I'll call them for you. We have men there with her Majesty."

"You don't understand I think they are the local authorities... well at least some. They look like those men on TV… you know the men in black with wires coming out of their heads."

"And you say they are armed? Why are they moving in on your location? Maybe they're after someone else and you're mistaken? Maybe they think you're in danger and are there to rescue you?"

"I hope so because they don't look too friendly and they're armed to their teeth. I'm video recording all this and I'll have my people send you a copy."

"If they are coming for you I want that and I'll personally hand carry it to the Prime Minister. To treat someone of your stature like a common criminal is an outrage."

"Yes, there's nothing common about me," said Nigel. They could hear voices in the background of men yelling giving contradictory orders.

"Crap, this is about to get out of hand and the Director is playing straight into their hand," said the General. "Madam, I need the Director now! And when I say now… now is already too late."

"Hands in the air and get off the phone," yelled one man loud enough for the General to hear. This wasn't looking good.

"How can I get off my phone if my hands are in the air? Don't you mean get off my phone then put my hands in the air? I know we loosely call what you speak English, which is debatable in itself, but you really need to work on your word order. Are familiar with the imperative case? And how do I 'get off' my phone? Wouldn't that imply I'm standing on it?"

"Oh no, please don't hit him," said Beckman. "Please don't." But adrenaline was running high and the man ripped the phone from Sir Bishop then knocked him down with his rifle butt.

"General," said the Director as he came on the line. Beckman put him on speaker as she'd heard enough. Now they were watching visually. "I'm kind of busy right now. I'll have to call you back as soon…"

"You idiot. You moron. You've just created and international incident that's about to go viral. You'd better hope your people find something in Lexington or you might as well pack your bags. You have no idea the crap storm that's about to land on your desk."

"My people are conducting a preemptive strike on a terrorist cell. When they're done, they're taking everyone and shipping them off to Gitmo for some extreme rendition. I'll have confessions by nightfall and this will be wrapped up by morning."

"Your career maybe. Are you stupid? These people are not just Joe the rag man that no one is going to miss. The man your guy just rifle butted to the ground is Sir Nigel Bishop, friend of the Home Secretary. The very same Home Secretary he was talking to on the phone when your man bludgeoned him. To seal the deal there was another man in the window filming who sent the video footage back to London which will be in the hands of the Prime Minister shortly. The only person who might end up in Gitmo will be you."

"I was only following up on intel I got from you," said the Director. "You were keeping tabs on theses people and I… well you were watching them…"

"Don't even try to hang this on me. We had them under surveillance but you were the one who jumped the gun because you thought you could get one up on me. How did you even find out we were monitoring these people?"

"We received a tip from the NSA that there was an armed group that we needed to look into. We found you were watching them then… then we decided to take action."

"There was no 'we' here. You decided you wanted the credit for thwart their plans. So how'd that go for you? If I were you I'd come up with something better than that because you've got about half hour to get your ducks in a row."

"Ma'am, I've got the Secretary of State on the line. He says he's calling on behalf of POTUS and he needs to talk to you asap."

"Maybe less. I wonder what that could be about. Sorry Director, but I have to run. If I were you I'd start looking for boxes to pack my stuff up in," said Beckman as she hung up.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," said the Major standing next to her.

"Every moment. Connie patch that call through. Major don't go anywhere we need to notify our team on the ground there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in the farmhouse in their room monitoring the situation from Chuck's tablet. She moved Bunny's playpen near her so she could keep an eye on her while she was working. Sam and Jack went downstairs to see about getting something together for lunch but there wasn't much to be gotten together which was what Jack reported back.

"Darling there's not much in the kitchen besides some of the biscuits that are left over from breakfast. There's a little bit of milk and a few eggs. I did find a couple of cans of beans in the cupboard but that's about it. I don't suppose there's a pizza delivery out here? I guess we could use the shotgun next to the door and go shoot us something to eat."

"Yeah, you go shoot a rabbit and bring it back for Sam to see. She'll use that shotgun on you. Speaking of Sam where is she? You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"She's in the kitchen. She told me to come back up here and report in. I think she wanted me to clear out so she could grab some more biscuits for that dog. People can starve but that dog is going to get fat."

"It's coydog. I guess we'll have to make do with what we have. I'll call Chuck and see if he can't borrow something from over at the house."

"I could borrow Roscoe's truck and drive into civilization to get us some provisions. I wouldn't be gone for long," said Jack. Before Sarah could say no the General appeared on the monitor and Jack used the distraction to make a break for it.

"No Jack! You get back here," said Sarah as the General raised one eyebrow and looked at her. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was… well you see I was… never mind. Good… well afternoon your time."

"I take it you haven't been monitoring the events at our suspect's location. If you had you would know there's nothing good about it," said the General as she went on to tell Sarah about the failed raid on the farmhouse as well as the diplomatic crap storm that the raid had caused.

"But wait the tracker Chuck put on the vehicle and the movement we saw from Sat images. You're saying with all that the raid proved a bust. They had to have found something."

"That's exactly what happened… this is Iraq all over again. This Bishop person had armed guards and yes, he had a concealed weapon on his person but he had a permit for it as well as all the other arms they had on the farm. Bishop also had the whole thing video recorded and feed live back to London where it went viral. I've got people working overtime now trying to scrub it from the internet. In a conversation, I had with the Director he said they were tipped off."

Sarah immediately thought about the poker game and how Bishop cut the game short. Could that have been it? He somehow knew something was up and cut the game short so he could prepare. But she couldn't tell this to the General. Beckman would have both Carina and Jack skinned alive for that.

"Maybe you're right but I'd look into the NSA. They were monitoring the feed which means they could have a mole in their ranks feeding Bishop intel about our moves. If anything they were set up but set up why? To make a counter move later."

"That was what I thought too and I've got the Major working on it. Well I wanted to give you a head's up about the incident so you won't be blindsided. I know the Prime Minister was notified who called in our Ambassador to lodge a formal complaint who in turn called the Secretary of State who notified POTUS but I don't know if the Queen was notified."

"And all caught on video," said Sarah. "I would say typical but I want to refrain from making any sort of judgement call."

"It's a good thing you refrained," said Beckman. Then she realized Sarah was alone. "By the way where is everyone? I don't see anyone with you. Are they all out and if so doing what?"

"Chuck went over to the Morgan house to do a walk through and to meet up later with Chief Barker. Casey and Morgan are tailing the jockey. He's been less than cooperative. Carina… I mean Agent Miller," said Sarah as the General raised an eyebrow. "She went with Chief Barker to the race track. They're shadowing the Queen. That leaves just me and I'm here holding down the fort."

"Very well I'll let you get back to work. Make sure they all get that brief. If there's nothing else Beckman out."


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

The tablet went back to its home screen with a picture of her, Chuck, and the girls. She smiled at it when she saw it. It reminded her of the home they'd built together and how she got here but then she lost the moment when remembered Jack and what he'd said before Beckman had called. She got up and went to the window to check only to see that the truck was missing.

"Crap, Jack. What are you up to? Bunny you need to come with me," said Sarah as she picked her up. "We need to go find your sister. I hope she didn't go with Jack. If he took her with him you won't know your grandfather because I'll kill him." Bunny laughed and smiled as Sarah picked her up.

"You laugh but I'm serious."

[A little while before]

"Short stuff," said Jack. "You don't want to come with me, do you? I'm going to run into town see some people then come back. The whole thing will be really boring for you and besides your mother needs you here to help her."

"Why do I feel like a mushroom?" said Sam as she put her hands on her hips. "But no I don't want to go with you so you don't have to lie to me just go ahead and go. I'll be okay here." Sam had her own plan in mind.

"Lie? Who me? You know you hurt my feelings talking like that but okay. If anyone asks I went into town for supplies. I'll try to get a couple of containers of Rocky Road if you cover for your old Jack while I'm gone."

"If Rocky Road is involved you are up to something but okay it's a deal," said Sam and they shook on it. Sam stood in the back doorway and watched Jack get into the truck then drove off.

"Good, now it's my time to do what I want to do and no one's around to stop me," she said as she grabbed some carrots from the fridge then ran out the back door and down through the paddock then into the stable. In his stall was Sir Winston eating hay and feed that had been left for him.

"Hey it's me," said Sam as she held out a carrot. Sir Winston can straight over to her and took it from her hand. She petted him on the forehead then handed him another one.

"Do you mind if I climb in there with you?" said Sam as she opened the gate then walked inside slowly. "You're going to nice to me, right?"

The mini horse pawed the ground and snorted as he looked straight at her. Sam was wondering if she'd made the right decision to get into the stall but it was too late now and there was no time to get out.

"You and I can be friends," said Sam but she realized now there was nothing between her and the horse. "Do you want another carrot? I think you do."

When Sarah walked downstairs with Bunny and couldn't find Sam she figured where she was at. She left the house and made her way with Bunny straight for the stables. Sarah knew exactly where Sam was at and had a good idea what she was up to.

"Sam, are you in here," yelled Sarah as she entered the stable. But she didn't see Sam anywhere. "Sam, come out I know you're here."

"Shush, don't yell or you'll scare him," said Sam. Sarah looked around to see where Sam's voice was coming from and found her in the stall with Sir Winston.

"You know you're not supposed to be in there with him," said Sarah as she watched Sam feed Sir Winston her last carrot then patted him on the head scratching him between the ears. He turned his head to make it easier for her.

"See he likes me," said Sam as she petted Sir Winston as he nuzzled her and almost knocked her over. "Hey stop that. Now you behave." Sir Winston whinnied back as if he understood what she said.

"Next time you take off like this you and I are going to have some serious words. I was worried when I didn't find you in the kitchen. We're going to have to wait for Jack to get back before we eat or I can get in touch with your father."

"Why? There's ham and cheese in the fridge and some fried chicken I think. There are more carrots and a head of lettuce as well as some tomatoes. I think there's also a cucumber but enough to make a salad. Didn't he tell you that?"

"He wanted pizza so he went out to get some and bring it back. You and I can go make a salad so when someone gets back we can eat. To be on the safe side we'll boil a couple of eggs and put some of the ham and cheese in the salad to make it a little more substantial. Then if Jack takes his time we can eat the salad and that will hold us over until your father comes home."

"Something tells me that's what we're going to have to do. Sir Winston, I have to go but I promise to be back this afternoon."

"You realize everyone will be back by then along with Lord Nelson. I don't know if I like you being in the stall when he's in there. He's very big and you… well aren't."

"Shush, don't let him know. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He can't tell time so when I come back I come back," said Sam as she tried to get out. But Sir Winston bit down on the back of her blouse holding her in the stall.

"Don't do that you'll tear my blouse. Here how about this," said Sam as she pulled out a sugar cube from her pocket. "Can I go if I give you this?" Sir Winston whinnied so Sam gave it to him. "Okay, I really need to go," said Sam as she patted him then made good her escape..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack drove down the dusty road looking in his side mirror wondering if the cloud behind him was from the dust he was kicking up from the road or the oil the truck was burning. He drove out and got on I-71 then headed towards Lexington and once he got on New Circle road he drove back to the no-tell motel where they'd held the poker game. When he got there he parked in the parking lot then tried to call Billy Bob.

"The person you have called is unavailable right now please try your call again later," was the message that he kept getting.

"Billy Bob, where are you," said Jack as he looked over that the motel manager's office. "I don't think cop face would mind if I did a little snooping," said Jack as he got out of the truck and walked inside.

"The price is fifty-five dollars a night. No checks, no credit cards just cash like the sign says up over the counter. Now how can I help you mister?"

"Colonel John Casey," said Jack as he flashed the man Casey's badge. "I'm with the NSA and we're interested in a group that came here the other night to play poker in room 42. Don't insult my intelligence Eugene by denying it."

"My name isn't Eugene but I wasn't going to deny it. What people do in their rooms after they pay me is their business. I don't have x-ray vision to look inside the rooms."

"Eugene, Eugene, I'm not here for you but if you want I can come back with the Health Department and have you closed down. Who knows what kind of bacteria and diseases you've got crawling around up there in the rooms… I bet you've got Ebola up there and that mosquito thing too."

"Hold on a moment we don't have anything like that in the rooms. Juanita comes by once a week or so to tidy them up."

"That's what the report will say then we'll haul you in. This Juanita wouldn't happen to be an illegal immigrant… that will get you charged with human trafficking. I'd advise you to get a lot of soap on a rope pretty boys like you are popular in the big house, if you know what I mean."

"Hold on… hold on let's not be rash here. Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement. What do you want to know? I'm always glad to help out a law officer… but is the NSA a law enforcement agency?"

"I'm here right? I was looking for the guy who rented the room for the poker game. We've had him on our radar for a while but he seems to have given us the slip."

"Mr. Billy Bob, he gave you the slip? How can someone of his… well stature… give anyone the slip. But to answer your question mister that's the name of the guy who rented the room… Billy Bob Mayfair."

"Now can you give me his contact information. I had a different name so I need to go interrogate this Billy Bob… that's the name you said, right?"

"Yes, that's him. He works as a bank manager at the First Savings and Loan on main street just across from the Subway. If he's not in one he's in the other. He can't resist the gooey meatball sub with melted mozzarella cheese and thick spicy marinara sauce."

"You're dangerously close to becoming a commercial," said Jack as he walked back out heading for the truck he looked back inside and saw the man on the phone.

"What do you mean you don't know where Billy Bob is? Listen I've got government agents here asking about him. He needs to call me back and tell me what I need to do. I can't keep on covering for him forever. You can also tell him I expect something for my trouble. I'm the one taking all the risks here not him… I don't want to hear excuses just get word to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan pull up at the race track. Casey hopped out of the Discovery and did a quick survey to see if he could see Sean but nothing. Then he spied Clive and Alicia they were with Willy and Joe. They waved at Casey and Morgan as soon as they saw them. Casey just wanted to get his hands around Sean's neck nothing else mattered at the moment for him.

"John, calm down," said Morgan. "Remember what Chuck said we need Sean to ride in the race so you can't kill him… not until after the race. Talk to me John I don't like that look on your face."

"Out of my way Troll I've got something to talk over with Sean and I'm going to let my fists do the speaking," said Casey as he pushed Morgan out of the way.

"Hold up John… I hate to do this but if you don't calm down I'll call Alex," said Morgan as he pulled out his phone. John turned around growling. "Now that wasn't so hard was it."

"No, it wasn't," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan's phone from him and crushed it in his hand then gave him back the pieces. "Try to make that call now."

"John… Morgan," said Roscoe as he came up behind them. "We didn't think you were going to make it. Sean said you had car trouble and he had to come with Joe's car. I'm sorry if you came for nothing. We're all done here and are packing up. Lord Nelson is in the trailer and we're about to head back. I think the plan is to stop somewhere along the way and get pizza to go. Do you want us to get you anything special?"

"Sarah likes vegetarian but no olives," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look. "Well she doesn't. I'll eat anything but if you could pick me up a grape soda to go with that I would appreciate it."

"Enough of the chitchat where did Sean disappear to. We drove over so we could give him a ride back. We wouldn't want him to walk."

"We wouldn't," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look. "That's right we wouldn't… he's got a race to run. Not that he'll be running it… I mean he'll be on horseback and the horse will be running it not him but you know that of course."

"Grimes, put a cork in it," said Casey. "So where did Sean go to? I don't see him around anywhere. Is he with the horse trailer?"

"No," said Clive as he and Alicia walked over. "That woman he met on the airplane showed up and they went off together. I think they went to some restaurant in town for lunch. Oh, he did say that we didn't have to worry about him. She'd give him a ride back to the farmhouse."

"Isn't that just lovely," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "What do we know about this woman anyway? She just shows up out of the blue then works her way in to get near him."

"Come on John," said Morgan. "I think you're being a little cynical. You've been jaded by your past. I mean really not everyone is out to kill you."

"I've got scares that testify to the opposite. I wonder where Cole and those people ended up. Oh well come on we can go back to the farmhouse. You guys mind if we follow along? Grimes can help you with the pizzas."

"Sure no problem sounds good to me," said Clive but as they walked over to the vehicles. Casey noticed police around his.

"Is there a problem officer? That's my vehicle," he said. "The name is Colonel Casey and I'm with the NSA."

"This is a no parking area Colonel. I'm sorry but I'm going to need to see some ID and registration," said the officer. Casey reached into his pocket to find everything missing.

"Crap, I know I had my ID and wallet in this jacket," said Casey. "Jack… I bumped into Jack at the farmhouse. The SOB lifted everything then."

"I'm sorry but I need some ID before I can let you leave," said the officer. "Are you saying someone stole your badge and wallet?"

"He's probably mistaken," said Morgan as he showed the officer his. "Agent Morgan Grimes Homeland… code name the Cobra but let's just keep that between us."

"I guess so," said the officer as he checked Morgan's credentials and they came back positive. "Sorry to have bothered you. Have a good afternoon."

"I now I have two people to kill… Sean and Jack," said Casey as he got into the Discovery. "Grimes don't say a word."

"Who me? I wasn't going to say anything but you know it came in handy me having my badge. If I hadn't we'd be walking back or calling someone to get us out of jail."

"You want to do a dashboard check… if you do keep it up. Now let's try to find the other Discovery and go get those pizzas. I could use a pitcher of beer while we're waiting."

"You know it's illegal to drink and drive."

"It's also illegal to shoot your passenger but keep it up and I'll make an exception."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole was bringing up the rear of the motorcade heading back to the Morgan house. It had been a good morning. Her Majesty had gotten out was able to watch her horse run then mingle with some of the racing people. She loved to talk horse with people who knew what they were talking about. There was a light reception but as usual she appeared to be eating while in fact she only took a few morsels. Now that was over and they were heading back so she could rest a bit before the next function.

"I hope this wasn't too boring for you," said Cole as Carina let out a small yawn trying to cover her mouth without success.

"No… no I'm fine it's just well I haven't gotten much sleep lately and last night was your fault," she said as she gave him a coy smile.

"I didn't hear any objections," said Cole as his phone rang. He looked to see who it was then he made a face and answered.

"Sir Reginald… Chief what can I do for you? Everything here is going brilliantly as planned… no I'm not being funny. What's happened? … No of course I didn't know anything about it," said Cole as he rolled his eyes. "Well I did hear something about an op being planned from their senior agent on scene here. … That's right Worley. … W.O.R.L.E.Y but I don't think he had anything to do with it… yes sir. I'm keeping quiet and listening. … Yes, sir I understand but why do we have to… the Prime Minister wants us to. Yes sir, I'm on my way right now… yes that means as we speak… Thank you sir and the best to your wife and family as well," said Cole then he hung up.

"What is it? Giving the side of the conversation I hear crap must've hit the fan back in London. What's going on?"

"That's an understatement," said Cole. He leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "We need to break off and head for the Kentucky Memorial Hospital. There's a patient I need to visit."

"Who's in the hospital that you have to visit? Or who's there that Sir Reginald and the Prime Minister want you to visit?"

"Can't you take a guess and come up with a name? The idiot Secret Service pulled a raid a little while ago and guess who they put in the hospital? What other Englishman is here visiting?"

"Oh no they raided Bishop's farm. But how did they know where he was or to raid that particular farm? There had to have been some mix up."

"I don't know the who, what or why. All I know is the Prime Minister wants me to look in on him and make a report back. There seems to have been a video taken of the event and is now being passed around various PMs."

"Holy crap, I wonder why I haven't been notified yet," said Carina as she took out her phone. "Oh, I forgot to turn it on this morning." She turned it on and found ten missed calls from Sarah. "Looks like I'm going to be in the doghouse when I get back."

"We're almost there," yelled the driver into the back. "We're about ten minutes out. Do you want us to call ahead and get a room number?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Cole. "You should stay here with the vehicle. If you come with me Bishop will see you and tie you to me. That will blow your cover and you wouldn't want that."

"No, I guess not but this is the first time I've been told to stay in the car. Now I understand why Chuck doesn't like it. But okay I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

The driver pulled up in front of the hospital entrance. As they got out security guards came out to tell them to move but Cole flashed his badge then waved for his men to follow him inside.

He walked across the lobby and to the hospital map on the wall as he was looking at it the head nurse came up to him and asked if she could be of assistance.

"We're looking for the patient in 313… Sir Nigel Bishop. I was sent by our government to check up on him and make sure he was all right."

"I'll take you there if you'll follow me. This isn't normal visiting hours but in your case, we can make an exception," said the nurse. "Marcia, have Doctor Stith paged and have him meet us at 313. He's the physician who's been treating your man. He'll be able to tell you more about his actual condition."

"Condition? You make it sound like they really did a number on him. My understanding is he was bludgeoned and was brought in for observation."

"You need to talk to the doctor about that. All I know is a lot of people have been asking about him," said the nurse as she led him to room 313. She knocked then opened the door waving Cole in.

"Chief Cole," said Sir Bishop lying in bed with his head bandaged up. His wife was sitting on one side of his bed and Major Moore was on the other. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not on my deathbed. Did you hear I was attacked by these barbarous thugs they call Secret Service agents? You MI6 people wouldn't have done anything this outlandish, would you?"

"Well I've seen what I need to see. I can report back to Sir Reginald that you are fine and being well taken care of. If you wish I can also take care of your return transportation to London?"

"No… no I'm not going back home yet. I've still got things to get done here… like attending Her Majesty's Gala. The Home Minister was so nice when he found out about my misfortunate accident… if that's what this can be called… well anyway he obtained invitations for us. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"But surely you don't feel safe here after this. It's no problem for me to pick up the phone and make the arrangements. Lady Bishop surely you'd like to go home."

"I stay where my husband stays and besides we have the Major here to look out for us. But the problem isn't the local criminality it's the people who are supposed to protect us from them."

"I'm going to look into that," said Cole. "Well I'll let you get some rest. I'll talk to your doctor outside. Major, good afternoon," said Cole as he reached across and shook his hand. "Lady Bishop, if you need anything or change your mind about staying let me a ring," he said as he handed her his card. "Hang in there… stiff upper lip and everything," he said as he inadvertently patted her on the shoulder and she cringed in pain.

"I'll do that and thank you again," said Natasha as she showed him out.

"Got you," said Cole as he smiled walking down the hallway.


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

Jack pulled up on the other side of the street from the First Savings and Loans. He sat there rehearing in his head what he was going to say when he got inside and all the possible replies as well as counters. It was always best to be prepared and who needs authority, you pretend you do - fake it till you make it had always done him well. He smiled as he got out of the truck looked both ways then crossed the street then into the bank.

"Piece of cake," he said to himself as he crossed the street. "This almost reminds me of the good old times. Get ready Jack these local yokels won't know what hit them when you're done."

Inside the bank was like any other financial institution. There were tellers behind a long counter dealing with clients taking deposits, cashing checks and so on. Jack immediately noticed three guards on the floor and a state of art CCTV system which meant that the tellers all probably had panic buttons to alert local authorities of any attempted bank heist.

"There's probably a five to ten minute response time," he mumbled to himself. "That depending on traffic and the time of day."

"Can I help you," said a man who came out of a small cubicle that were lined up behind him to greet him. Jack looked the man up and down then at his name tag written in flashy gothic print. Jack smiled back at him he'd already sized him up as the perfect mark.

"Well Oscar that depends," said Jack as he flashed the man Casey's Badge. "I'm looking for you bank manager, Billy Bob Mayfair."

"He's not our bank manager although he likes to call himself that. He's… well I'm not sure what he is but he's got an office next to our real bank manager but neither one of them are in right not. If you tell me what you need them for maybe I can be of assistance. I'm the senior teller here right now."

Jack could see that Oscar was a part of the meet and greet team when the people who really counted were gone. Oscar probably thought that this way he could make his way up in to the big league either by brown nosing or by digging up dirt that he could use later.

"You said Thaddeus' office was this one, right" said Jack as he walked straight over to it leaving Oscar there hanging.

"Wait a minute. Stop you can't go in there," said Oscar as he tried to stop Jack but Jack was quicker than he was. It also helped that the door was unlocked.

"I guess you weren't lying," said Jack as he walked into the empty office and looked around. There was a local map on the wall with little red flags pinned on it. "What's this?" he said as he studied it.

"We really shouldn't be in here. He doesn't like people coming in to his office when he's not here so can we step outside please? Just follow me this way."

"Sure, no problem but I'd still like to know what all the little flags mean first," said Jack as he studied it. He had a pretty good idea what they were but he wanted it confirmed.

"Those are properties the back has foreclosed on and we're holding until we can liquidate them by auction. But if you want to know more you're going to have to come back and talk with either Mr. Mayfair or our real Bank Manager…"

"And both are conveniently absent this morning when I dropped by. Somehow, I don't think that's a coincidence. You don't think they caught wind of a federal indictment that's coming down so they cut bait, do you? I knew I should've gotten here sooner."

"Federal indictment? What federal indictment? What have they done," said Oscar as his eyes got big. Jack knew he had him hooked. Poor Oscar could see himself out of a job and in the unemployment line with mortgage payments still to make.

"I really shouldn't have mentioned anything about it. Can you pretend you didn't hear that? If my boss hears I blabbed I could get in trouble."

"Sure… mum's the word. Those jerks how could they after all the hard work I've put in here… I mean after all the hard work we've all put in here. I wasn't the only one involved. But you can't give me a hint what this is all about?"

"Sorry, I'd like to friend but I've said too much as it is," said Jack but as he was talking to Oscar he glanced back at the map making sure Oscar caught him.

"Oh, I see… yes thanks. Come to think of it there were some pretty shady deals that took place to acquire all that real estate. I warned the real manger that we were acquiring too much hard assets and losing our soft assets."

"That's a good observation but I don't think they listened because if they had I wouldn't be here. The Fed gave you people money in a bail out and what did you do with it… you kept it while those people on the map that each of those flags represent lost their shirts. I guess you people never thought judgement day would come but it's here now."

"I'm not involved and none of the other loan mangers are either. This was all handled by Mr. Mayfair and the manager. You can ask anyone they'll tell you."

"Well friend, if you want to make it right you could start by telling you colleagues to start renegotiating loans and giving those people a little more time to repay back their debts," said Jack as he pointed at the map. "It's better to have a little money coming in than none at all. That'll also put you in a good light when that other thing comes down pipe."

"Other thing? Oh yes that other thing," said Oscar as a light came on in his head. "Yes, sir Mr. Casey I'll… we'll do that. Thank you. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Well yes there is. If Thaddeus or your manager do come back don't tell them I stopped by. I want to surprise them if you know what I mean. I'll have men posted watching for them so I'll know when they come in."

"So, you're going to…" said Oscar but Jack stopped him by putting his finger up to his mouth. "Oh, right I understand not a word…"

"To anyone. I'm out of here but I'll be back," said Jack. Then he left walking around the block so Oscar wouldn't see him getting into Roscoe's old pickup.

"Okay now back to the farm but first I need to stop off and get some rocky road or I can't show my face back home," said Jack as he drove off leaving a trail of smoke behind him. "Boy was that fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Jonesy drove back over to the Morgan house from the farm. The drive over was short. Then when they got to the main gate they were stopped and the guards did a quick check of the vehicle. Chuck and Jonesy watched as the guards looked inside, under the hood and passed a mirror underneath the undercarriage before letting them on continue on their way.

"Now that's an inspection," said Chuck. "Cole is right though you really do need the bomb dog to sniff out anything that might be missed or not seen."

"I need to check on that for the Chief. He wants us to press them to hurry up and get one here. If they wait any longer, we'll be gone."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," said Chuck as they drove up to the house. The last time Chuck was there he really hadn't had a chance to really admire the house. It was gorgeous and words just couldn't express the majestic beauty it radiated but that was the aim of its creators.

"Can I turn you losoe here on your own," said Jonesy. "I've got some other tasks I need to get done before everyone gets back."

"Sure, I could be a while anyway wandering around a house this big and frankly I want to take my time," said Chuck as he followed Jonesy inside. "Wow!"

"Yes, it is a nice country house," said Jonesy as he looked over at Chuck. "I guess we're just a little jaded with all our palaces and old houses. You really can't compare this to Buckingham palace, Kensington or Hampton Court."

"Maybe but this is more than just nice," said Chuck. "You go on with what you've got to do and I'll see to this by myself."

"Okay, but if you need me I'll be around. I don't expect the Chief to be back for a couple of hours if not more."

"I'm going to start on the top floors then work my way down," said Chuck as he started up the main staircase going all the way up to the top floor. This was now the Queens floor with all her security and the Lord Chamberlain. But everyone was gone now that the Queen was out.

"I don't like this," said Chuck as he started walking through room after room tapping on the walls listening for hollow sounds. "Anyone could come up here plant a bomb then leave and no one would be the wiser. No, they need guards up here twenty-four seven."

"Oh, it's you," said Rusty as he showed up with two armed men. "Guys you can stand down now he's one of us. We saw you on the hidden cameras and thought you were an intruder."

"I'm glad to see you are at least monitoring this area by CCTV. I was afraid it was left unguarded with the Queen being gone. Chief Barker didn't tell you I was coming over I take it."

"He probably did but it just didn't get passed down. Normally we have men up here at all times but we're shorthanded today. Most of the guys got called away on some big op the Director concocted. I'm just glad I didn't have to go."

"Really but it takes just one moment of distraction to cause a disaster. Ford theatre being a good example of what can happen."

"I know but we've got cameras and motion detectors up here. However, I hear what you're saying. So, have you found anything? You mentioned hidden compartments and tunnels the other day."

"Look at this room from the inside. Now that you've done that follow me," said Chuck. Then he took him into the next room. "Look in here and tell me if you notice something strange." Rusty looked around then scratched his head. He walked out and went back to the other room looked again then came back.

"I don't know they look the same to me," said Rusty as he shrugged his shoulders. "But I can't help but feel I missing something."

"Look at the back wall then come back here and look at the back wall in this room. Then tell me if you spot the difference."

Rusty took off and went back looked at the wall in the next room then came back and looked at the wall again. Then did the same thing again.

"Wait a minute they don't match," said Rusty as he walked to the back wall. "The wall in the other room is about three feet off this one. Why didn't we notice that before?"

"It's an optical illusion created by the builder. If you don't look for it you won't see it," said Chuck. He went over to the wall and started tapping. "Hear that? It's hollow on the other side."

"What do you think is back there?" said Rusty as he started tapping with Chuck. "Yes, this is definitely hollow."

"I don't know," said Chuck as he took out a knife then started cutting through the wall paper and the plasterboard.

"What do you think you two are doing," said a voice behind them. They turned around and there was Worley. "I'm waiting for an answer. You know we're responsible for all damages."

"You'll see in a moment," said Chuck. "Help me by holding this in place," he said as he finished cutting away a section of the plaster board.

"I'm done let's set this against the wall and see what we're have," said Chuck. They moved the section over and behind it walled up was a door. "Want to see what's behind door number one?"

"We don't know what you're going to find back there. Maybe it's better that we seal it up and forget about it."

"If we don't know where it leads to how can you seal it up. You don't want anyone getting this far unchallenged," said Chuck as he tried to open the door. The hinges were rusty and it took a little force but finally it gave way. There was a foul stale smell of a space that had long been sealed up.

"What's in there?" said Worley as he suddenly became interested. Both he and Rusty looked on behind Chuck. "We need to get a flashlight."

"I've got one," said Chuck as he shined a light in the darkness. The space was covered with dust and cobwebs that made it difficult to see inside but there in the pitch black was a staircase that led down. "We should go down and see where this leads."

"Are you crazy? There's no way to tell if those stairs are structurally sound. Not to mention we might get someplace and not be able to get out again."

"You know what they say no guts no glory. You can do whatever you want but I've already made up my mind," said Chuck then he turned and he started down gingerly trying each rung to make sure it would hold his weight.

"I'm right behind you," said Rusty. "Before you think I volunteered I was ordered down by Worley. He's staying up in the room listening to hear if we need help."

"Isn't that kind of him," said Chuck as one of the steps gave a loud creaking noise. "Be careful to this one."

"I can think of a lot of things to call my boss right now but nice isn't one of them," said Rusty as they made their way down. They noticed there were doors that had been sealed up on each floor. When they reached the bottom Chuck had to cut away another section of plaster board then they both had to put their back into it to open the way.

"We're in the pantry in the kitchen," said Rusty as they looked around. Chuck handed him a rag and he took one too to wipe the cobwebs off.

"This was probably a servants' staircase so that they could move between the floors without being seen by the gentle guests that visited the owners… a sign of the times back then."

"Those stairs are in remarkably good shape considering how long they seem to have gone unused. I wonder if there are any more hidden passages like that one," said Rusty as they walked out into the kitchen.

"If there are they will remain sealed," said Worley. "I think your visit is over. Rusty will give you a ride back over to your assigned location."

"What's gotten into you," said Chuck. "I was supposed to meet Chief Barker. Do you know where he is?"

"He'll have to see you over at your post. He's gotten held up and won't be free for a while," said Worley. Chuck looked at Rusty who shrugged his shoulders. As Worley was going off Chuck received a phone call from Sarah.

"We can go after I take this," said Chuck and as Worley started to protest. "It's important so just take a chill. I'll go as soon as I'm done."

"Hey love, what is it? I'm being given the bum's rush here so I should be back soon. … Oh really, they did," said Chuck as he looked at Worley who turned beet red. "That explains a lot. … the General called did she? And what did she want? … To give us a heads up. Okay you can explain the rest to me when I get back. … We're low on provisions. I'll see what they can give me. Love you, bye," said Chuck as he hung up.

"So now you've heard about the incident. You need to go now like you promised. I was told we need to cut ties with you people."

"Incident? Is that what you're calling it? Sounds to me like the shots fired in the other Lexington this too was heard around world."

"You've had your fun now you need to go."

"Okay I'm on my way but we need a few supplies. I need a couple of packages of pasta, some milk, butter, Parmesan cheese if you've got any and some nutmeg then I'll get out of your hair."

"Take whatever you need just go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean and Gladys had a wonderful meal in a very nice Italian restaurant. They started out with an antipasto of mixed grilled vegetables followed by a first plate of bucatini amatriciana then a mix grill of meats with a salad. All that was washed down with a very nice Merlot. Sean at the end was stuffed to the gills.

"Would you like a dessert? We have a very good tiramisu that was made according to an old family recipe."

"Mercy please. I surrender," said Sean. "I really don't have any more room. If you want some go for it but I can't possibly eat anything more."

"I think we'll pass on desert," said Gladys. "But you wouldn't happen to have a couple of glasses of limoncello, would you?"

"We're not supposed to sell alcohol but my brother Luigi makes it as a hobby for the family. I'll give you two glasses on the house that way the Feds can't complain."

"Speaking of Feds, I'm in for it when I get back. Casey is probably going to be pissed at me but you know what I don't care. It was worth it to be with you. I don't think I've ever eaten this much food since… well longer than I can remember."

"I had a good time too," said Gladys as the waiter brought over two glasses and sat them in front of them. "That's liquid sunshine bottled from the slopes of Vesuvius."

"Thanks," said Sean as he sampled his. "Oh my, this is good. You need to try yours. The man's right liquid sunshine. I can feel the rays inside me now," said Sean as he felt a little tipsy.

"So, you think this Colonel will give you a hard time when you go home. Maybe I can do something about that."

"What are you going to do? Take him on like you almost did with that waitress at the Shamrock. I'd pay to see you take him down."

"You know what they say... the bigger they are the harder they fall and I've never backed down from anyone," said Gladys as Sean gave her a look. "What? I'm not going to duke it out with him. No, I was thinking… you know my sister's out of her house this evening which means we could have it all to ourselves…"

"Wait a minute… maybe I've drunk a little too much but it sounds like you're inviting me to come home with you."

"I'm sorry maybe this was a little bit too forward of me but I feel like you and I really have a special connection."

"I feel it too," said Sean as he turned up his glass of limoncello. "So how do you want to proceed? I mean what do we do… not that I don't know what to do. But you know what I mean."

"I need to go powder my nose. You settle the bill and them we can go. I'll take you anywhere you need to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow as in after tonight… that is tonight together," said Sean. He picked up the bottle of merlot and took a hit.

"That is if you want to come home with me. I don't want to force you."

"You don't have to ask me twice. Of course I do," said Sean as he waved for the waiter to come over as Gladys got up and disappeared.

Gladys went into the lady's room then made sure she was by herself before pulling out her phone. She dialed a number then put it on speaker as she dug out a vial with a clear liquid inside it from her purse.

"Listen, I need for you to give me a hand when I get home. I bringing my jockey home and don't make any wisecracks."

"Do you want me to stay gone for a while? You can hang a sock on the doorknob like when we were in the university."

"Don't go there. Just stand by I've got everything in hand but just in case I might need your help getting him in bed."

"That doesn't sound like a problem for you. But I'll be here just flash your lights if you need me to come out."

"Funny just stand by and be ready. Lover boy is about to get the night of his life," said Gladys as she held the vial up looking at it.

She hung up her phone then put it away. When she came out of the restroom she looked for their waiter and got him to give her two more glasses of limoncello. When no one was watching she poured the contents of the vial in one.


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Jack made it back to the farm before anyone else got back even though he stopped off and grabbed Ice cream. Sarah saw him pull in from the kitchen window. If she didn't have Bunny to watch and Sam with her she would've pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door. However, she controlled herself for their sake. She'd heard too many arguments growing up between Jack and Emma and Jack and her Gran to want to put Sam or Bunny through that.

"Oh crap pizza… I forgot the pizza but I did remember to get Rocky Road," said Jack as he pulled out two cartons from a bag. "Anyone got a spoon?"

"Hold up there you'll ruin her appetite. I called Chuck he's bringing real food back with him and we've made a salad to go with it."

"This is a first you passing up ice cream. Do you feel okay? They must be passing out ice water in…" Sarah cut him off before he finished.

"I don't want to get into this with you right now. Just put the ice cream in the freezer we can eat it for dessert." Sam looked back and forth at the two of them wondering if she should make herself scarce.

"What's the matter angel are you mad at me? I know I said I'd bring back pizza but I really did forget. You have to believe me."

"Do I? Like all the other times you disappeared on me when I was relying on you. I said I didn't want to get into this now and I mean it. Just put the ice cream in the fridge then make yourself disappear like you've done for most of my life. I knew bringing you on this trip was a mistake."

"Come on Jack," said Sam. "I saved a couple of carrots we can go to the stable and you can watch me feed them to Sir Winston."

"We should ask your mother if it's all right first," said Jack putting Sarah on the spot. If she said no now she'd be the bad guy.

"Okay but I don't want either of you in the stall with him. I don't know if Clive wants you two hanging around the stables. Jack… don't steal the horse shoes off him please." Bunny laughed from her playpen.

"I think Winston would get angry if you tried. Come with me and I'll see if he'll let you pet him. I don't know why people say he's got a bad personality. He seems nice to me."

"Come on let's go check him out," said Jack as he gave a glance over at Sarah. She gave him a look back. "You know I got your mother a pony when she was little."

"You did? She never said anything to me about having any pets," said Sam as she looked back at her mom. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a pony?"

"Ask Jack why. I only had it for a couple of weeks... long enough to get attached to it. Then I come home from school and found it was gone."

"Her Gran didn't like it because it crapped all over the front yard and they had no place to keep it so I had to sell it."

"To cover a debt… another one of your get rich schemes that went belly up," said Sarah as she continued to prepare the salad by tear the lettuce in bite size pieces which she was now using to vent her anger by ripping it to tiny bits.

"You might go easy on that lettuce it didn't do anything to you."

"Don't you have some place to be."

[A little while later]

"Don't worry mommy will get over it," said Sam as she fed Sir Winston a carrot. "She can't stay mad at you. I won't let her. You and me are a team."

"Funny that's what she used to say when her Gran got mad at me but that was a long time ago. I wonder how many horse steaks you could get out of him." Sir Winston's ear piqued and pointed at Jack.

"No one is going to make steaks out of him. They'll have to go over me first. Don't worry fellow I've got your back."

"So, tell me what is his purpose for being other than eating and crapping," said Jack as he reached in to pet Winston but he took a tried to bite him.

"See that's what happens when you talk bad about him," said Sam as she gave him the second carrot. They were talking when the doors to the stable opened up. Clive and Alicia came in with Lord Nelson.

"What are you two doing here," asked Clive. Then he saw the carrot top in Winston's mouth. "Oh, I see. You really oughtn't be here a stable can be a dangerous place for a little girl…"

"It's okay," said Alicia as she opened the stall gate and led Lord Nelson in. "Sir Winston is the way he is because Lord Nelson gets all the attention. It's good you give a little too. Has he behaved himself?"

"Yes, and I don't know why you people complain about his bad personality. He's been perfectly fine with me. Haven't you?" said Sam and Sir Winston whined.

"Okay," said Clive as he laughed. "But I don't want you in the stall when Lord Nelson is in it. He's like the jolly green giant. He doesn't realize how big he is and he can hurt you accidentally even if he doesn't mean to."

"We should go now to the farmhouse. We brought pizzas back with us Morgan and Casey took them up there."

"Oh no you left Morgan alone with pizza… oh that's a major mistake," said Sam. "We'd better hurry or the only thing that will be left will be the pizza boxes. Jack brought dessert home with him. There's ice cream in the freezer I just hope you like Rocky Road."

"I've never tried it before," said Alicia as they left the stable and started walking up towards the farmhouse.

"You're in for a treat then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel got himself released from the hospital shortly after Cole left. Natasha had to push him out in a wheel chair though he protested. It was hospital policy that all patients had to be discharged to a responsible adult and Natasha was his responsible adult. Major Moore had a SUV swing by and pick them up with Thaddeus riding inside.

Take us to our new location," said Nigel as he got inside. "I think I've milked this for as much as I can let's get out of here," he said as he took the bandage off his head.

"I don't know if you should've taken that off so quickly. You've got a big goose egg on your forehead along with stitches. An open wound like that... well you don't want it to get infected."

"I'm okay. I've got a hard head just ask Natasha she'll agree with me. You know I couldn't have planned this any better. The Secret Service has egg on their face and so will be isolating themselves from the other agencies as a series of finger pointing goes on. Everyone will be trying to lay the blame on someone else."

"What did you do with the members of the brotherhood you captured? You can't hold them forever sooner or later their people will start looking for them."

"Indeed, they will and if they do I hope you can persuade them to stand down or risk getting their man killed. How you do that is all up to you. I've got other things to worry about."

"And how am I supposed to do that? No one is going to trust me again," said Billy Bob as he looked around for support but got none.

"Thaddeus, I know you're not trying to convince me that you're useless to me? I don't think you want that now that our objectives are in sight.

"I'll handle them. Maybe if I could meet with the people you captured… I could talk to them and make them realize you did what you had to do. I can make them see that they too can benefit from your plan."

"I bet you could try but you know the man you need to help you… Jack Burton. I did a little checking into him and the man is a conman but not just any conman, the conman. I was told he could sell snow to an Eskimo and sand to a Bedouin," said Natasha.

"I thought I was the one hit in the head. Darling, have you forgot he brought that Miller person… the agent for the DEA and Barker's girlfriend with him," said Nigel.

"I'm wondering if he brought her because he wanted to or had to. Leopards don't change their spots and the man has been in and out of almost every jail across this nation. The man had warrants out on him until he received a presidential pardon out of the blue. I'm wondering if he was granted that in exchange for a few side jobs for the company. They keep him on a leash as a manager of a casino in Montenegro yet he took time out of his schedule to come here."

"Interesting but how can we get him to work for us?" said the Major. "You're right someone like him could come in handy but how do we turn him?"

"Do we have to turn him or is he already bent? Maybe we just need to ask him. Thaddeus, why don't you contact him and ask him to another card game. We can all have a good chat together then he can either jump onboard our boat or walk the plank."

"I know what we can offer him to get him on board," said Nigel. "You can tell him I'll give him a cabinet position in my kingdom. That will give him diplomatic immunity from prosecution and the ability to go wherever he wants whenever he wants without have to ask the federal government mother may I."

"I can make a phone call and see what he says," said Billy Bob. He saw the looks he was getting. "I'll get him to sit down at the table with us one way or another."

"That's much better," said Nigel. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way now. Driver pull off to the side of the road and stop the car. Thaddeus this is where you get out now go and impress me."

"But we're in the middle of nowhere?" said Thaddeus as he looked out the door.

"Like I said impress me. Now get out and make that meeting happen. Time is ticking the Gala is in a few days and I don't need anything interfering."

Thaddeus got out and looked around at his bleak situation as the Nissan he had been comfortably riding in disappeared from sight. He took out his phone but there was no cell service so he had to start walking. However, to add insult to injury as he was walking there came a quick shower. It didn't last long but long enough to get him soaked to the bone.

"Isn't this just great," he said as he sloshed along in his wet clothes. Then finally bars appeared on his phone and he could call for help but who to call.

[Meanwhile in the Nissan]

"You can be serious about letting him bring this Jack Burton into our circle," said Moore. "I played along with you two but how can you trust a man like that?"

"I don't and you're right we can't. Natasha and I were talking in the hospital about since MI6 and the Fed seem to be on to us we need to create a smoke screen… a diversion if you like or send some misinformation. I'll meet this Jack person we'll talk for a bit and I might have him talk to our guests then send him back to his camp."

"That way you're guaranteed the right people will hear what you want them to hear and the deed is done. Smart… very smart but it needs to be believable."

"You don't have to worry about that. Natasha and I will handle both of them. You only have to worry about getting your men ready and in position. We take the Queen during the Gala then the kingdom of Mann is born."

"Long live the king," said Natasha then she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Sam along with Clive and Alicia walked into the farmhouse to find Sarah, Casey and Morgan waiting. The kitchen smelt like pizza with four boxes on the table. Joe and Willy had absconded with their portion preferring to eat in the bunkhouse so they wouldn't miss the latest episode of the 'Bold and the Beautiful'.

"That smells good," said Jack. He could feel the tension in the air and from the looks he was getting it didn't take him long to figure out he was in for it.

"You guys go wash your hands and get cleaned up," said Sarah. "Jack, not you we need to chat first then you can get cleaned up."

"Oh no, what's you do now," said Sam. But Sarah pushed Sam along with Alicia. She turned around and smiled at Jack as Alicia pulled her away.

"That Sam… she really likes that pony. You ought to get her one. You don't have it keep it at home you could find a stable nearby to Echo Park then you can teach her to ride and…"

"Hand them over," said Sarah as she put her hand out. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. John's wallet and badge are missing and I think you know where they are."

"Oh, those... well yes now that you mention it. I completely forgot about them. I found them lying on the ground and I was going to return them but one thing then another happened. My mind isn't what it used to be. Here you go Cop face. By the way you might be a little short there I bought the ice cream with your money. I knew you wouldn't mind kicking in so I…"

"Give me those," said Casey as he grabbed them from Jack and started checking to make sure everything was there.

"I told you I only took out enough for the ice cream. Don't you trust me… on second thought you'd better not answer that."

"Jack, what are you up to," said Sarah. "I don't want you involved anymore in this mission. You're benched from here on out," she said as Jack's phone rang. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Billy Bob what do I do? Do you want me to tell him to shove off? I will if that's what you want me to do or do you not want me to answer." Sarah was silent. "Okay then I'll tell him to shove off."

"Hold up," said Casey. "This is an opportunity to get some more intel. The Secret Service screwed up surveillance. This might be our only opportunity to find out what's going on without risking another incident."

"Oh crap, I'm going to regret this but go ahead and answer the stupid phone. But Jack you're on a short leash. You even look the wrong way and you're on a plane out of here. Take the call but put it on speaker."

"Thaddeus," said Jack as he answered. "I'd given up hope on you calling me. I thought you took my bourbon and ran."

"No, but I did think about it," said Billy Bob as he sneezed. His voice sounded very nasal like he had a very bad cold.

"It sounds like you've got a good cold there. You should drink some of my bourbon in a hot tea with plenty of lemon. So, what can I do you out of?" said Jack.

"First of all, it was my bourbon I got back from you after you cheated me… or someone cheat me out of it. But I'm not calling about that. That Englishman you met at the poker game said he regrets he had to bail on us the other day so he wants to schedule another match. Are you up for another few more hands of poker?"

"Sure, I think I can clear my busy schedule." said Jack. Sarah gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Name the time and place I'll try to be there… as far as the bourbon is concerned… well yours, mine, ours, we don't have to put labels on it."

"How'd I know you'd say something like that," said Thaddeus then he sneezed. Sarah nodded in agreement. "I'll have to get back to you with the time and date but it will be soon. I might not be able to give you much advance warning so be ready."

"Always… have deck will travel. So are we meeting back in that flea bag of a motel you chose last time or are we going to meet some place with a little more class. Your friend looked a little out of place there."

"That I'll decide on what's available when he calls and lets me know he wants to play. Just stand by this phone and I'll give you a call soon."

"I'll be here waiting with bells on toes and rings on my fingers," said Jack as he looked over at Sarah and Casey. They both nodded back. "Well if there's nothing else I have to run…"

"Oh, wait a minute there is one last thing," said Thaddeus then he sneezed. "I can't believe I caught a stupid cold this time of year."

"What happened? Did you get caught out in a shower then caught cold? That will do it every time. You should take vitamin C. I get mine with orange juice and vodka. Sometimes to mix it up I change to tequila but if it doesn't make you better you drink enough and you won't care."

"Now that's some good advice. What I wanted to tell you is there will be limited seating at the table so you need to come alone." Sarah started shaking her head no.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk it over with my daughter but I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Okay, just leave it up to me. Well, I need to let you go."

"I'll be in touch," said Billy Bob as he sneezed then hung up.

"No, no, no you're not going to meet these people by yourself that's out of the question. Remember what I told you I would do."

"But I can't take you, they've met Carina and they think she's my daughter so you can't come along. Or you could if you wanted to get us both killed."

"I hate to say this," said Casey. "But Jack does have a point. We can wire him with those cufflinks of Chuck's. Too bad we don't know where this game is going down at we might be able to do something ahead of time."

"Well actually I might help with that. When I was out I happened to stop by the no-tell motel where the game was held at and the day manager told me that Billy Bob has a job as a bank manager at the First Savings and Loan."

"He just told you this because? How did you get him to rat on Billy Bob?" asked Sarah. She had an idea. "Don't tell me he felt the need to come clean?"

"However, he got the intel is fine by me," said Casey which was soon going to come back and haunt him. "I can make a little trip down to this bank and shake the tree then watch what falls out."

"I'm glad you said that Cop face because you don't need to I already went there. Billy Bob only has an office there and goes by the title 'Bank Manager' but there's another person who is the real manager. However, both were absent.

"Now you've gotten me curious. You just walked into the bank and asked to speak to Billy Bob and they fell all over themselves. I don't like this I smell a rat."

"It's call fake it till you make it. Am I right Jack," said Sarah. "Like that summer that we spent in Savannah. The month where we lived in the governor's mansion. John, if you don't have the authority, you pretend you do."

"And you're telling me that actually works? Somehow, I have a hard time believing it. No one in the bank asked you who you were or why you needed to talk Billy Bob?"

"Not when you're a person of authority and have a badge," said Jack as he picked up a slice of pizza and started eating.

"Why you! You used my badge… you told them you were me and they just turned over the keys to the bank to you."

"Something like that but you through out something like… oh I don't know like a possible indictment to knock them off guard then you just move around them. That's how I got a peek at a map of the area with little flags marking all the places the banks had foreclosed on it."

"I don't suppose you happen to remember where some of those places are?"

"Are you kidding? In my line of work… I mean in my old line of work memory is everything. I remember where they all are. But also interesting was that both Billy Bob and the Bank Manager were missing and had been missing for a while. They said they'd been trying to reach them but couldn't."

"What do you think that means? You just talked with Billy Bob so we know he's alive."

"I don't know but it would be interesting to call the bank and see if their real bank manager was in. It might be nothing but my gut doesn't think so."

"I'm game and lay off the pizza until everyone is here. That goes for you too Troll," said Casey. Jack handed him a card he lifted from the bank as John pulled out his phone.

"What did I do?" said Morgan. "I just drinking my grape soda minding my own business."

"Shush," said Casey as the phone rang. "Yes, I need to speak to your bank manager. This is Jack Burton. He's taking care of some person matters for me. … I see you know when he'll be back. This is rather urgent. … I see you don't know when. … No, I don't want to leave a message I'll call back later. Thanks," said Casey as he hung up.

"See. Isn't that strange?"


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

Sean sat at a table waiting nervously he waited for Gladys to return from powdering her nose whatever that meant. He'd settled the bill with the waiter then tried to relax but as he sat there he thought about the various scenarios on how the night would progress. Maybe they'd go over to Gladys' house have a nightcap get relaxed and then… then let the evening take them wherever it might lead. He was smiling when she came back with another two glasses of limoncello.

"What kind of smile is that on your face? Are you thinking about what this evening has in store for us?" He turned beet red.

"Who me? No I was thinking about the race… yes I was thinking about the race. If I should let him go on the first turn or rein him in and hold him back for the home stretch."

"I'm sure. Here I talked the waiter into giving us one for the road," said Gladys as she handed him one of the glasses. "Drink up. Here's to this evening."

"I'll drink to that," said Sean as he turned the glass up. "This must be a different batch from the other. It has a little bit of after taste… I don't know it tastes like medicine."

"Well let's get out of here and into the car," said Gladys as she hurried him out the door. They walked across the parking lot and to a Ford Escort. He got in the car but as he did his head started spinning.

"Wow, maybe that last drink was a bad idea," he said as everything started going in and out of focus and he began feeling lightheaded.

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest them for bit while I drive home? That way you'll be all rested up by the time we get there."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me just close them for a few minutes then I'll be right as rain. But you don't feel a thing? Are you sure you can drive?"

"I'm fine. Remember you had more wine than I did that's probably what did it. Just relax close your eyes and leave everything up to me."

"You know the good thing about a horse is no matter how much you get drunk he always knows the way home."

"I guess horses were the first designated drivers," said Gladys. Sean started laughing then his laughter changed into low snore as he dropped off.

"Sean, can you hear me?" said Gladys. She wondered if he was really asleep or if he was how deeply was he out.

"Sean, do you want to have sex?" The only reply she got back was the sound of Sean snoring. "You need to have your adenoids looked at."

She pulled into the driveway of a one-story brick house then flashed her lights before getting out. Another woman came out and walked up to her then kissed her.

"Darling, did you bring your lunch home with you?" said the other woman as she put her arm around Gladys. "How do you want to handle him? We could drown him in the bath tub then dismember him… a little acid then down the drain he goes."

"No, just help me get him in the house then in bed. I'll handle him from there but he's not to be harmed Louise. I need to get some intel from him then we send him on his way tomorrow morning."

"After a healthy breakfast… breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You know he is kind of cutie in a hetero sort of way," said Louise as she watched Gladys pull him out of the car.

"Will you stop eyeing him like a piece of meat and grab his arm on the other side. We need to get him inside before a nosy neighbor sees us and calls the police."

"Okay, come on Tatu let's go. We could sing 'heigh ho, heigh ho it's off the work we go," said Louise. "Where does he come from the land of Lilliput?"

"Will you shut up and stop making fun of him," said Gladys. "And his name isn't Tatu but Sean and no he doesn't work in a mine like the seven dwarfs. He's a jockey…"

"He could be the eighth dwarf 'whinny'," said Louise as they got him into the house and down the hall into a bedroom.

"You have no intention of stopping this making fun of him, do you?" said Gladys as she was starting to get mad at Louise.

"No, not really but the real question here is why do you care? Remember Tatu or Sean or whatever his name is your mark. You get what you need out of him like a lemon then once he's squeezed dry you toss him aside. That's the way the game is played. You don't do that then you and I have a problem that I will have to deal with."

"I know good and well what he is and what I need to do. I don't need you to remind me telling me what I have to do. Have I ever failed in the past?"

"No, no you haven't but that doesn't mean there won't be a first and if I'm reminding you it's only for your own best interest. I care what happens to you," said Louise as she brushed back the hair from Gladys' face. "You have a very pretty face and I'd hate to see anything happen to it."

"I can take it from here," said Gladys as she pulled away from Louise. "You can go into the other room and watch if you want."

"I'll leave you to it then. I think you know what to do now but I just might stop by and give a look-see. You never know I might learn something."

"And what's that supposed to mean? If you've got something to say just say it. After all we don't have any secrets between us, right?"

"Our benefactor is expecting results and I'm not sure your head is in the game. I'd hate for him to think the same thing because the results wouldn't be pleasant for you or for me."

"I know good and well what I have to do and the consequences for…." Gladys started to say but Louise cut her off.

"We don't use the word failure. I prefer we use the word insuccess. It doesn't quite sound as negative as failure because failure is not tolerated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode back with Rusty wondering what to ask him that wouldn't get Rusty in trouble when Worley found out. But there was some information he wanted to know and it was now or never. Probably the next time he'd see Rusty would be at the Gala if Worley didn't make sure they wouldn't see each other by posting Rusty on watch at some remote corner outside of the house.

"Rusty, I want to ask you about this incident as Worley called it but I don't want to get you in trouble. If you can't say because you'll get in trouble just tell me that and I won't ask again."

"Okay ask away, but I don't know what I'll be able to tell you I wasn't there. I was assigned to the house but I heard some of the guys when they came back talking about it."

"Really and what did they say," asked Chuck. His attention was piqued and he was hoping to glean some intel out of their disaster.

"They said they moved in on the target's location and from the very beginning it was strange because as they got near there was no opposition to meet them…"

"So they were never challenged until they reached the farmhouse? That is strange. If it had been a terrorist base you'd expect armed guards or at least some sort of early warning system."

"Yeah, that was what they said too. The only resistance those people put up was this one guy who came out talking on his phone. The lead Agent went in challenged him to put down his phone that was when things got heated…"

"And he hit him. I can kind of see where all of this went to afterwards. I guess he was speaking to someone high in the British Government and then the whole thing was video recorded…"

"Right on both accounts… the video I was told has been running rampant on YouTube complete with subtitles. The guys involved are being recalled for a debriefing."

"Won't that leave you shorthanded? I hope they're sending replacements before those men leave," said Chuck as he started to see the dominoes falling. "Did the guys who went on this mission wear go cameras? I'm assuming they did."

"Yes, the Director ordered them to so he could monitor the incursion from his situation room. I was told he had a cow when this all blew up in his face. Don't ask me to get you a copy of the video footage I would get fired if I got caught or worse."

"No, I won't ask you to do that. Besides if I wanted to look at it I'd just hack your server and get it. No, I'm more interested in this lack of security… did they find anything inside the farmhouse?"

"I was told they found some computer hardware disassembled and some hard drives that had been drilled then dumped in acid…"

"To destroy whatever data was on them. That was smart. There's no recovering data after that. Tthe drilling provides the acid a way to get to inside doing quick work on the platters… those are the plates that the data is stored on. It would've been nice to have been able to see what was on those hard drives."

"One of the guys said it looked like they had some sort of recording studio. No one could figure out what he was doing with that."

"I guess the guy was cutting a new rap version of Herman's Hermits 'Henry the eighth, I am," said Chuck smiling but Rusty looked back at him puzzled. "Oh come on you can't tell me you don't know it," he said as he began to sing the song:

' _I'm 'Enery the Eighth, I am, 'Enery the Eighth I am, I am!  
I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before. And every one was an 'Enery - She wouldn't have a Willie nor a Sam.  
I'm her eighth old man named 'Enery 'Enery the Eighth, I am!'"_

"That was a real song… and people actually bought copies of it?" said Rusty as he gave Chuck a quick glance. "For real?"

"Yes, it's for real and it was a top hit on Billboard magazine. You should see my wicked vinyl collection. So, a sound studio you say… If he sent that video of the incident back to London so quickly he had to have a high-speed internet connection and you say he had a recording studio too."

"Yeah, so what does all that mean," said Rusty. He could almost see the cogs in Chuck's head as he was thinking.

"I don't know but it does mean something just we're missing some important pieces of the picture but I can feel I'm almost there. I just hope I don't figure this out what it is after it's too late."

"Too late for what? You don't think the Queen is in danger, do you?" said Rusty as he turned into the drive that led back to the farmhouse.

"She's the obvious target. Rusty you need to tell your people to be extra vigilant. I don't know if that incident was an accident or done on purpose but with your reduced manpower it would be a golden opportunity for someone."

"And how am I supposed to do that? If Worley finds out it came from you he'll have my butt. He's on the warpath as it is."

"You should tell Worley pride goeth before the fall," said Chuck as they pulled up behind the other vehicles parked on the farm. "This is my stop. If you want to come inside, I'll have pasta Alfredo on in a bit. You're more than welcome to stay and eat with us."

"No, but thanks. I need to get back. I can already hear Worley yelling at me asking what took me so long then he'll put me out in the south forty as some sort of punishment. But the truth is I like it there far away from him."

"Worley's problem is he's a fish out of water. This mission is too big for him and he's masking his deficiencies by yelling. He's got the Harry Tang syndrome."

"Harry Tang syndrome? What's that?"

"Just a guy I used to work for that reminds me a lot of Worley," said Chuck as he got out of the Discovery. "Hey watch your back over there."

[Meanwhile in the farmhouse]

Everyone was sitting around the table eating pizza except for Bunny who was in her playpen watching them. Sarah explained to Sam that she was still too little to sit in her high chair at the table and that she couldn't eat pizza yet. No matter how much she looked like she wanted a slice. She still didn't have teeth and trying to eat it could cause her to choke.

"Promise me you're not going to try to feed her anything I don't tell you can," said Sarah as she got Sam's attention. "I mean it."

"I promise I just saying she looked like she wanted a slice. But you're right baby Orangutans are nursed by their mothers for six to seven years." Everyone gave her a look. "What? I saw it on Animal Planet. Uncle Casey even said look Morgan's relatives.

"Gee thanks John," said Morgan as he grabbed a couple more slices of pizza and started devouring them.

"Don't mention it but you know what they say. It the banana fits eat it," said Casey as he leaned back in his chair. "You might want to go easy on those last slices. Chuck still needs to eat."

"He's here now," yelled Sam as she saw him through the back door walking towards the house carrying a plastic bag in his hand. Sam jumped up from the table and was out the door before anyone could stop her. She flew down across the yard launching herself into his arms.

"Wow, you're getting a little heavy for this," said Chuck as he grabbed her on the fly almost knocking him over.

"You need to talk to mommy, she's really mad at Jack. I don't know what he did but she's threatening to put him on a plane. I don't want him to go… please don't let her send him away.."

"Let me see what's going on but I'm not promising anything. This is between Sarah and her father and we need to respect that."

"What's in the bag? Jack brought Rocky Road he bought with Casey's money and Casey and Morgan brought pizza…"

"Wait a minute," said Chuck thinking back to when Jack lifted his debt card. "Did Casey give Jack the money for the ice cream or did it fall into his hands?"

"Well… I was supposed to be in the bathroom washing my hands before eating… but I couldn't help overhearing Jack said he found Casey's wallet and badge on the ground…"

"So Casey didn't know and he had his badge too. I'm starting to understand why your mother is angry with Jack..."

"But he said he found them and was going to give them back but things happened and he forgot. You know Jack is getting long in the tooth," said Sam. Chuck started laughing. "But he is. Why are you laughing at me," she said in a little angry voice.

"Oh Sweet Pea I'm not laughing at you," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Where did you hear long in the tooth at anyway?"

"I heard it on one of those movies Uncle Casey likes to watch. It isn't bad is it?" Now she was wondering if she should've repeated it.

"No… no it's not but it's kind of a funny way to say someone is old. It's how people tell if a horse is old that's why they say you never look a gift horse in the mouth. But I don't know if Jack would like to be called long in the tooth."

"Open wide I want to see if you're long in the tooth too," said Sam. He put her down before going up the steps.

"I'm sorry I had you waste your time getting those things," said Sarah as she met them at the door. "There's plenty of pizza."

"No so much anymore," said Casey as Morgan choked down on the last slice. "Idiot that was the last piece."

"Oh sorry I didn't know," said Morgan. "Here's half a slice only chewed on a little. The rest is still good," he said as he offered Chuck his half-eaten slice.

"Don't worry I put some in the oven for you," said Sarah. "I expected you back before now. How'd everything go over there?"

"I found a hidden staircase then I got kicked out again. Worley is on the warpath after the incident. I was led to understand that they won't be cooperating with anyone from now on and that word came down from up on high," said Chuck as he put things away in the fridge.

"Well we can't make them cooperate," said Sarah as she pulled out the plate of pizza she'd set aside for Chuck. "This is within their mandate."

"But Worley doesn't have a clue what he's doing. To make matters worse they're recalling all the agents involved in the incident for a debriefing which is going to leave them shorthanded. What if this was intentional to reduce their number?"

"I wonder if Cole knows about this," said Sarah as she looked out the window and saw a black vehicle pull up.

"I don't know he wasn't there when I got the boot so I don't know if he knows. My guess is no but even if he did that wouldn't have changed much."

"Well you can ask him. He and Carina have just pulled in and they are walking towards the house now. Cole doesn't look too happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was fit to be tied. She received a memo from the Director's office that told her to basically stand down and stay out of their mandated AOR. She read it twice and was starting on her third time. The more she looked at it the angrier she got.

"Is there something wrong with this guy? Did he go senile all of a sudden and no one realized it. How dare he put this in writing telling me to stay out of his business. Who does he think he is? If he'd listened to me to begin with he wouldn't be in the deep kimchee he's in now. I tried warn him, didn't I?"

"Yes you did ma'am," said the Major as he sat across from her desk. He'd been the poor unfortunate soul who brought the memo for her to read. "The problem is he's right. This is his mandated area of responsibility."

"So tell me what am I supposed to do let… him screw up royally… no pun intended. But you know what I mean. We're talking about a visiting head of state who is in danger partly because of his actions."

"I know Ma'am you've made that crystal clear. I wish I had some good news for you but our eye in the sky is still down. The techs over at NSA say that malware was introduced into their computers that was transmitted to the satellite that has it shut down for a self-diagnosis. Once the sat has been shut down for maintenance we have to wait for it to reboot or risk losing it permanently."

"And how long before we can get another satellite overhead?" said the General as she held onto the memo and every now and a then glanced at it making her angry again.

"It will take as long as if we just wait for the maintenance cycle to finish. That's why the NSA is reluctant to move another one overhead."

"Could we launch a drone and get an idea of what's going on down below. I don't like sitting here in the dark."

"We tried but there are areas where there are some sort of transmissions that are interfering with our ability to control our birds. We've lost two birds to them. I'm sorry but if you want a picture from these areas we're going to have to send in someone from the ground."

"I'll give them twenty-four hours to get that sat back on line. If they don't then I'm calling Agent Carmichael and sending in his team."

"Do we want to use them? I mean the Gala should be going on then. The Director never said we couldn't go to the party. We could always put a team together from our black site in West Virginia and have them go in."

"I don't know if I want to risk that. There's no way I can get White House support for something like this… not after what just happened."

"So what do you want to do? I can push the NSA to get the satellite back up but I can only push so much."

"Fortune favors the bold," said the General as she played with her pen. She paused as she thought. "Get the team ready and put them on standby then get Chuck on the horn for me. I want a status report especially if I'm about to go for broke. That quote comes from Pliny the Elder who said it as he sailed to see the eruption of Vesuvius... he died there."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

Billy Bob hung up the phone with Jack then call Nigel. He needed to report in and he had a favor he wanted to ask him. He'd done as he was told and got what he needed get. Now he felt he was in a position where he could ask for a token of good faith. He put the call on speaker as he took a partial bottle of Pappy Van Winkle and poured himself a well-deserved drink.

"Thaddeus," said Nigel from the other end of the phone. "I hope you're calling to tell me everything is on track. Have you contacted Jack Burton?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with him and he's in," he said with a deep nasal voice. "You just need to give me a time and I'll arrange a location. But I have to ask for a favor I need my man, LeRoy, back. There are aspects of my operation that he handles so it's essential he be released."

"You're being a nice boy so I guess you deserve a reward," said Nigel. There was a pause on the line. He heard Nigel talking with someone but he couldn't make out what they were saying just that it was a female voice. He could only guess was Natasha. "Okay I'll have him released and sent to you this evening."

"Very good so when would you like to organize this meeting with Jack Burton? The race is tomorrow, the action is day after and the Gala is the following day. There's not much time to squeeze this in."

"Make it for the evening the day after tomorrow after the auction. My people will need to know the location so we can setup and greet Mr. Burton properly."

"That's why I need LeRoy to discuss this with him. He's visited all our properties and knows which one would be the best for our needs."

"I'll have him sent to you as soon as we get off the phone. Thaddeus, you sound like you've caught a cold. You should really stay out the night air. It will kill you every time."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," said Billy Bob as he took a sip. However, with his cold he couldn't taste a thing. He just shook his head as he looked at the glass. "So as soon as LeRoy gets here we'll talk over where to hold this then I'll get back to you."

"Very well," said Nigel then the line went dead. Billy Bob put away his phone and finished his glass then looking at it he was thinking about pouring another one but decided against.

"What good is it wasting this when I can't savor the flavor. I might as well be drinking Old Crow for as much as I can taste. I hope LeRoy appreciates me bailing him out," he said as he pushed his glass aside then got up and looked out of his office door at the bank floor. Everyone stopped immediately the place went silent as everyone looked at him.

"Sir," said Oscar one of the loan mangers. "Is everything okay? You look a little pale. Some of the tellers have been asking when Mr. Kimble will be back."

"In a few days… some urgent business came up and he had to run out of town. If there's anyone looking for him tell them to call back then. If it's urgent then… well it will just have to wait."

"Yes sir, but some of our clients can't wait…" said Oscar but Billy Bob wasn't feeling well and with the pressure he was under the last thing he need was some upstart challenging him.

"How long have you been working with us?" asked Billy Bob. He was determined to nip this situation in the bud once and for all.

"I've been working here three years this May. I started off as a teller and worked my way up to assistant loan manager then last month I was promoted to loan manager."

"Three years is a long time, don't you think," said Billy Bob as he made eye contact. "Three years is a very, very long time."

"I really hadn't thought about it," said Oscar as he began to feel uncomfortable. Looking around all his colleagues had abandoned him going back to work or looking busy. He realized he'd been thrown under the bus.

"Maybe you should next time before you open your mouth. Go back to your desk I think I see a client waiting for you," said Billy Bob as he walked back into his office and closed the door in Oscar's face.

"I put him in his place," said Billy Bob. But he knew it was only a matter of time before other people would be calling and he wouldn't be able to intimidate them.

"Maybe I will have that drink after all," he said as he poured himself a glass of liquid courage. "Where is LeRoy when I need him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back earlier on the farm Cole and Carina arrived. Cole was still turning over in his head what had happened in the hospital as they walked up into the farmhouse. Sarah greeted them at the door then took them into the kitchen where Chuck was eating. Roscoe, Clive and Alicia excused themselves and started for the stable.

"Oh, can I go with them," said Sam. "I'll be good… I promise you won't even know I'm there. I'll stand in the back and be quiet."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," said Sarah as she looked at Jack. "But you need to ask Clive and Alicia if you can tag along. But if you do you've got to behave and I don't want you in the stall with Lord Nelson. If I find out you haven't behaved the stable will be off limits."

"Sure, she can come along," said Clive. "She reminds me of someone else when they were her age asking questions all the time. But after all that's the way you learn, isn't it?"

"I guess so but Sam remember what I told you. I want you on your best behavior," said Sarah as they all disappeared out the kitchen door.

"I guess you guys heard what happened," said Carina as she grabbed a slice of Chuck's pizza and took a bite. "You won't miss this will you?" She said as she chewed on it.

"Go ahead and help yourself," said Chuck. "Yeah, we heard… Beckman called Sarah and I was next door. Your friend Worley gave me the bums rush and sent me back over here."

"I heard from Jonesy that you found some sort of hidden staircase. That doesn't make me feel any better about this visit. If Worley missed that what else has he missed."

"I don't know but I've got other bad news for you. You're losing about half of your secret service agents. They're being recalled for a debriefing as a result of the Bishop affair."

"They're doing it on purpose because my government has filed a formal protest with your State Department over the Bishop affair. I had to go visit him in the hospital and now I've got to report back that he's okay. I wish the agent had shot him in the head…"

"I'll agree to that," said Casey. "The guy got on my nerves back when we had to visit him in his country estate. How does he like roughing it here? Does he have his man servant with him to wait on his every need?"

"I don't know but his wife was in his room and something interesting happened. I was saying my goodbyes when I put my hand on her shoulder and she cringed in pain. You know what that means, don't you John? She's the one you shot. I can't wonder if she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger at Vauxhall bridge."

"No, I don't think so. A shot like that had to be someone else. My money is on their Major I bet he could make it. Don't ask me how I know I just do."

"You mean like how one predator knows another," said Chuck. "Speaking of predators and prey where's Sean at? Is he hiding somewhere?"

"He's hiding from me," said Casey as he cracked him knuckles. "Sean was gone when we got to the track and hasn't come back yet. I was told he left with his girlfriend for lunch and she was supposed to give him a ride back here."

"Has anyone tried to call him? The race is tomorrow," said Chuck. "What was he thinking? He just had to wait one day."

"I think you hit it right there. Sean wasn't thinking… at least not with his head," said Casey as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"I think you just have something against people of slightly lower stature which is a shame considering Alex and I are about the same height," said Morgan. "If Sean isn't thinking about the race what do you think he's thinking about?"

"Having sex with his new girlfriend. It's that plain and simple… not that you know anything about it and I'd be careful what you say next considering Alex is my daughter," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles again.

"Guys enough with that. We need to call Sean and find out if he's all right. The race tomorrow depends on him. People need to see Lord Nelson run so they will bid on him," said Cole.

"Not necessarily," said Chuck. "But you're right, we do need to try to contact him to make sure he's okay. She looks a lot like that woman in the video the one who whacked Mr. Green."

"No… no she can't be," said Morgan. "You said it could've been any brunette even Carina." Carina's attention was piqued and she looked over at Chuck.

"That will cost you another slice of pizza… false accusations," she said as she grabbed it. "I should thank you that the first time a brunette assassin comes up you think of me but you really need to have to stop that or Sarah will get jealous of us."

"I said it could be any brunette including you but I knew it couldn't have been you because you were on your flight over here and somewhere still over the Atlantic at the time."

"But I was still your go to girl… do you hear that," said Carina trying to get Sarah's goat. But she forgot Cole was there.

"She might not but I did," said Cole. "It's about time I head back and see what the situation is like at the house. Somehow I don't think it will be good."

"Let me get some things then I'll be ready to go with…" Carina started to say but Cole cut her off with bad news.

"No, considering everything that's going on now it's probably better if you stay here. I'll come over and get you tomorrow when I have a chance. If I don't we'll see each other at the track."

"You sure about this? It won't take me long and I can give you a hand with your watches," said Carina realizing Cole was upset with her.

"No, I can manage and what would Chuck do without his 'go to girl'," said Cole. His tone of voice said more than his words did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Carina. She was trying to figure out what his problem was. Sarah looked at the two of them as Chuck shook his head.

"I think you know," said Cole as he got up and started to leave. "I'll give you a call and let you know if things change over at the house. If not… well I guess Chuck you need to take your wife to the track tomorrow for the race."

"Cole, this wasn't my idea," said Chuck as he walked out the door after him. "I don't want you to think I organized this. I'm happily married and I don't need a second wife."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I even want one. I'm sorry I know you didn't have anything to do with this but Carina gets on my nerves when she's around you. I can't help it sometimes… listen I need tonight to get my head clear. Please don't tell her what I said. It would only make things worse."

"Sure, no problem… bro code?" Said Chuck as he held his hand out. Cole grabbed it and almost popped his shoulder out of the socket as he shook his hand.

"Bro code and thanks. I owe you one," said Cole. Then he turned and continued walking down to his Discovery. Chuck watched him get in and then drove off.

[Meanwhile inside]

"You know Chuck isn't the one who ought to be running after your fiancé," said Sarah. "You really don't think you've done anything wrong?"

"No, he should know I was only kidding around. He shouldn't take everything thing so seriously," said Carina as she and Morgan both grabbed for the last slice of pizza in Chuck's plate.

"Mine," yelled Morgan. "This should be mine because… because I've got best friend rights. Yes, that's it Chuck is my best friend and I know he'd want me to have this."

"Really," said Carina. "But don't you want to let me have this," she said as she caressed his face with her other hand. "Oh no, Morgan don't look now but your fly is open."

"What," said Morgan as he instinctively looked down and as soon as he was distracted she grabbed the piece of pizza from his hand.

"Sucker," said Casey behind him. "If you'd been a marine that wouldn't have worked. A marine fights with whatever he has and however he's dressed. There's a reason people say all is fair in love and war. It's about time you figured that out but you try that crap with Alex and I'll break your face."

"You joke around a lot and sometimes people don't realize you're joking and it hurts," said Sarah but Carina just continued chowing down. "Listen for once, I put up with you… I don't know why but I do. Other people don't have to." As they were talking everyone's phone started ringing.

"It's Beckman she wants to talk to us all," said Casey. "Yell for Chuck to hurry up. We need to go up to your room and log into Langley. Are you going to tell her about Jack?"

"Not if I don't have to John which means keep your mouth shut," said Sarah the she leaned out the door and waved for Chuck to come but he held up his phone. He'd gotten the same message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LeRoy got paroled by Major Moore he walked down into the basement cell where they had the members of the brotherhood. LeRoy was sitting by himself when Moore came for him. He'd posted a guard on the door but had expected that the other members might take revenge on Billy Bob through LeRoy. However, much to his surprise they found him sitting there as stoic as ever but safe and sound.

"Mr. LeRoy, you need to come with me," said Major Moor. He could tell by LeRoy's reaction he was concerned. "No, it's not what you think. We aren't going to execute you."

"Which is exactly what you'd tell me if you wanted me to cooperate and walk out to my death," said LeRoy as he looked at the Major.

"You're probably right but that's not going to happen. I've got orders to take you to Mr. Billy Bob. He says he needs your help. I don't know if that's true or not but it's your ticket out of here or would you prefer to stay with your friends?"

"No, I'll come with you. A person has to go sooner or later so why put it off. You should know about that in your line of work."

"Somehow I think we share a lot in common. We've hitched ourselves to what we thought were winning horses. The only difference is it looks like my horse is about to cross the finish line."

"Yes, it would seem so doesn't it," said LeRoy. He stopped at the cell door and looked back at the once powerful men cowering in a corner.

"They don't look as scary now, do they," said the Major assuming he knew what LeRoy was thinking. "If you yelled boo they'd need to change their pants."

"Yes, the tide does seem to have turned," said LeRoy as they walked up to the first floor of the house then outside. The nigh air was sweet and cool and as he was led to the waiting Nissan he took deep breaths savoring it.

"Get in and we'll run you to Billy Bob. He's waiting for you and when you meet he'll explain to you what we want. I hope you aren't thinking anything stupid like how to get revenge…"

"Why should I want to get revenge for those guys? They've never done anything for me. No, who me? You've got to be joking. I can tell you that would be the furthest thing from my mind."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," said the Major as he tapped the driver on the back to pull out. "You have to realize that at some point Billy Bob or Thaddeus or whatever you want to call him he will be of no use to us and then…"

"Then you'll get rid of him. I realize that but like you say we've got ourselves hitched to our horses. Unless you're offering me a way to unhitched myself?"

"Well let's just say for argument's sake that, that was the case. Could you see working for us even if it meant working against your employer?"

"For the sake of argument, I could see myself as a free agent but I would need… how to put this… enough cheddar to make it worthwhile."

"I would think being able to stay alive would be reward enough. But I also can understand there is living and living. We can pursue this topic another day if you like," said the Major as they eased up in front of the First Savings and Loan."

"Yes, I'd like that," said LeRoy as he got out of the Nissan. The door closed behind him then they drove away leaving him standing there on the curb. He watched it disappear from sight then turned to the bank.

"I'm free at last and I plan on making the most of it," he said to himself as he walked inside. As soon as he entered everyone stopped and looked at him the whole bank went silent. He heard his footsteps on the marble floor as he walked over to Billy Bob's office. He took the doorknob in his hand turned then entered.

"What did I tell you people," yelled Billy Bob in a nasal voice. "I don't want to be disturbed by anyone," he said as he looked up and saw LeRoy.

"Oh LeRoy, you're free… thank goodness. I've missed you," he said as he ran over and hugged him. LeRoy could smell the booze on his breath.

"I was told you need me to help you do something for this Brit. What is it? They seem to be in some sort of hurry to get things done."

"Yes, they are but first I have to apologize. I didn't know they were going to grab everyone and I certainly didn't know they were going to grab you. You have to believe me I wasn't in on it."

"I believe you but the rest of the brotherhood doesn't. They were talking about the different ways they want to make you pay for what happened and I can tell you none of them sounded pleasant."

"But you don't seem any worse for the wear. I was afraid they might try to hurt you. Believe me when I tell you I was worried sick."

"Well the brotherhood is composed of mainly old men who like to order other people to do their dirty work. They aren't too much up on doing it themselves. Let's just say there are a few who will be eating through a straw but after I took care of them the rest left me alone. Now what is it you need for me to do?"

"We have to set up another poker tournament but it won't really be a tournament. They want to talk to Jack Burton and try to bring him onboard. His job is going to be to try to persuade the brotherhood to follow Nigel."

"Nigel is it," said LeRoy. Now Billy Bob was on a first name basis with Nigel but he was careful to played it off and continued on.

"Yes, but it was his wife's idea. Let me explain it to you," said Billy Bob as he went through everything Natasha had dug up on Jack. "So, they think he's the man for this job."

"I don't know if he is or isn't but he certainly will have his work cut out for him. Especially if he thinks he can just walk in there and they'll all fall at his feet."

"That's what I said but we have to try. I need for you to pick a site we can use in the evening the day after tomorrow. But let me say once more It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. I'm going to need to make a few phone calls. You know I'm kind of hungry… they didn't feed us too well. If you could send one of the people from the bank to get us some takeout, I'd appreciate it."

"Certainly, what would you like? I know let's get some ribs."

"Really, I'd prefer a meatball sub with spicy marina sauce and gooey mozzarella melted on it. You can have them make it a meal."

"Okay, no problem if that's what you want that's what you're going to get. It's the least I can do for you," said Billy Bob as he left his office. LeRoy was by himself which was what he really wanted. He took out his phone and made a quick phone call.

"It's LeRoy… I don't have much time but we need to meet. I think you'll want to hear what I have to say. I'll text you with the location and time. I've got to go," he said then hung up and quickly out away his phone.


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Cole drove back over to the Morgan house and already he noticed a change. Instead of having two men on the front gate there was only one now. This was unacceptable for Cole he watched the guard as he glanced at his ID then the straw that broke the camel's back was when he did a quick vehicle check before telling him he could be on his way.

"Hold up a minute," he said. "Aren't you going to pass that mirror under the undercarriage? I thought I made that clear before all vehicles are to be checked top to bottom. And where is your partner? There's supposed to be a two-man team here at all times."

"We had to scale back because we don't have the manpower now or that's how it was explained to me. There's a roving patrol who swings by every half hour to make sure I'm still alive."

"I'll address this with your senior agent when I get to the house," said Cole as the man passed the mirror under the Discovery. He was already pissed this just made him even more.

"I wish you would the idea of being out here alone isn't… well by the time the rover comes by I could be stone cold."

"I'll take care of this," said Cole as he drove off. He was thinking about what the man had said and he was right but the situation was even worse. Cole pulled up outside the house and got out then walked straight inside bumping into Rusty on his way out.

"I can't stop I'm the roving patrol and I need to get out to the front gate before he turns into a pumpkin," he said as he started to walk by.

"Just a quick word I'm looking for Worley," said Cole as he stopped Rusty. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"The last I saw of him he was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Your man Jonesy went up to the Queen's floor. The Royal secretary called him up."

"You mean the Lord Chamberlain her majesty didn't bring her Secretary with her this time but thanks. I'm sorry for holding you up and if you get into trouble blame it on me."

"No problem. It's just after the other men got recalled we're running a little ragged trying to meet all the security requirements."

"Which is what I want to talk to Worley about," said Cole. Rusty left and he headed for the kitchen. There he found Worley sitting at the table still nursing a cup of coffee.

"Your late for your warm milk and cookies or biscuits as you call them. The Queen's chef already took everything up to her room."

"You know what I want to talk about. What is it you people got mad then decided to take your toys away and leave? One guard on the front gate is unacceptable."

"There's one with a rover that checks in with him every half hour. That is more than enough for that post."

"Are you crazy? Okay listen to this scenario right after the rover checks in someone takes out the guard and replaces him with one of their own. At the same time an incursion team moves in over the dead guard. You think that in a half hour an alarm will be sounded but it won't because when the rover shows up the false guard takes him out which gives the incursion team another half hour. That's an hour to get into position and wreak havoc. One guard isn't enough."

"The bottom line is I don't have the manpower to put another man on the gate. So if you want two you need to use your own people."

"Are you authorizing me to enlarge our role in providing security for her majesty? Just nod your head and I'll do you one better we'll take over the guard post at the front gate."

"Knock yourself out, it's all yours if you want it," said Worley. He didn't know if his director would appreciate the initiative but be didn't want egg on his face like what happened with the Bishop incident.

"I've got it," said Cole as he took out his phone. There was no time to wait on this he told himself as he called Sir Reginald getting him out of bed. "Sir, I'm sorry for the hour but I need for you to hear this," he said as he put him on speaker. "Agent Worley has agreed for us to take over some of the security for her majesty from them."

"I said I'd turn over the front gate to you people. I don't have the manpower to provide the security that you want."

"What's this all about? Does this have to do with what happened over there with Sir Bishop," said Sir Reginald. He was half asleep and still trying to wake up. Cole went on to explain what had happened with the Secret Service agents. "I see and you want to take over this post?"

"I don't want just one guard on post even if they have a roving patrol making a pass every half hour. I think you can see the problem with that."

"Yes of course I can. I'll call the Embassy and have them send a detail to you tomorrow. We can always back fill there."

"That was exactly what I was thinking. If you can send me a message saying you made contact with them and a name I can coordinate with I'll make it happen."

"Consider it done. Just let me get a cup of coffee first. My God man do you know what time it is here? I'm expecting a good bottle of bourbon when you come back home."

"It will be on your desk," said Cole. Then the line dropped and Cole put his phone away. As he did Jonesy walked in smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "I've got news for you."

"And I've got news for you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was sitting in her office waiting for the team to contact her. The Major set up the call and was standing by with her waiting for them to reply to their message. However, looking at her watch she couldn't understand what was taking them so long. Connie came in and set a cup of coffee on her desk and was leaving when they logged on.

"It's about time you called. I sent word I wanted to talk to you almost an hour ago," said the General as she played with his pen.

"I'm sorry ma'am," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "But maybe it's the time difference but it doesn't seem that was an hour ago you called."

"Are you doubting my veracity," said the General as she leaned into the monitor and raised her eyebrow trying to look intimidating.

"No, I'm not doubting that you're telling the truth I'm doubting your ability to tell time," said Chuck as Sarah smiled while Casey just shook his head.

"You have to excuse Chuck General but he's a little out of sorts from his dealings with Agent Worley. He's the Agent in charge at the Morgan house… Morgan house couldn't it have a different name."

"I'm well aware of Agent Worley Colonel… I know who he is and I know what he's been told. The Secret Service has decided to try to cut us out altogether but I don't care what they say. Do whatever it takes I want us to still remain active in this mission. It will require some out of the box thinking on your part and attacking the problem laterally. However, I have the utmost confidence you can do this."

"I was over at the house this morning and became persona non grata after the Bishop incident. The Secret Service pulled half their force and are severely undermanned right now."

"The Director is being a big baby. He got reprimanded so now he's taking all his toys away with him," said the General. The Major gave her a look.

"I though as much and I believe Cole… I mean Chief Barker does too. We'll come up with something. I don't know what yet but I'll think of something."

"I'm counting on you. I should also let you know that I'm putting together a strike force from our black site in West Virginia. There are a couple of black holes that have appeared near the Morgan house. When I say black holes I mean they are places we can't get a visual from above."

"I don't understand. You should be able to see what's going on from the eye in the sky," said Chuck. "What's happened to our spy sat?"

"Someone introduced malware that took it offline and put it in a maintenance cycle. I've been after the NSA to bring it out but they say they can't…"

"No, they can't," said Chuck. "The geosynchronous orbit is maintained by small rockets that provide thrust whenever necessary to adjust position and move them when we need them moved. You bring it out of a maintenance cycle early before it's software has fully rebooted and it literally won't know what's up from down. You risk it firing its rockets sending it crashing into the earth's atmosphere and burning up on reentry. Have you thought about flying a drone over?"

"Of course we have, but there's some sort of signal jammer that is interfering with our ability to control the drones. We've already lost two and you know how much they cost."

"You're not worried that if you send in a team that won't end up like what happened to the Secret Service?"

"We need intel from those areas and I don't want to look back thinking I should've when I didn't. They are too close to the Queen's residence to go unchecked but I want you people to stay where you're at and keep me posted. My gut says something is going down."

"Give us the locations of these black holes," said Casey. "I agree we need to see what's there but if you send in a team they're liable to be detected before they can find out what's going on. It would be better if you sent in one or two men. Let them do recon then report back then you could decide from there avoiding another incident."

"I can't afford for you people to miss the race, the auction or the Gala. That's why I'm bring in the other team."

"Well, all those events can be covered by Chuck and Carina. Sarah and I can take care of checking out these black holes…"

"No, absolutely not," said Chuck. "Who's going to look after Sam and Bunny? No, Carina's in with Billy Bob she can go by herself. She doesn't need me and I'll go with Sarah."

"Chuck, I think you're being a little overly protective. Morgan can look after Sam and Bunny and Carina may need back up which is you."

"Okay we can do it your way but I'm still going to put the team together but have they on standby. They can be at your location by Blackhawk in less than half an hour. However, do not rely on the Secret Service for assistance."

"So you're basically telling us we're on our own. Isn't that something new," said Chuck. "I know you would tell me if there was something new but since we're singing kumbaya by the campfire has there been any word on Ettore's whereabouts?"

"Agent Carmichael might I remind you who you're talking to," said the Major but Beckman waved him off.

"It's all right," said the General. "I think after everything Chuck deserves a little leeway. You know Chuck sarcasm doesn't really suit you. You need to stay focused on the mission at hand but to answer your question. No there's nothing new. My experts here think he's gone underground or maybe he's flashed so many times he's now incapacitated. If there's nothing else Beckman out." The tablet went back to the home screen.

"Experts? What experts? The was a load of crap if ever I've heard one. The people who are expert in all things Ettore are in this room."

"Come on Chuck you heard the General we need to keep our heads in the game and not get distracted. Ettore is a distraction right now. Admit it you're only bent out of shape because Sarah's coming with me and you're stuck with Carina."

"Hey watch what you say. I'm right here remember."

"Sweetie is that what's bothering you? You know this is my job and sooner or later this was going to happen."

"I don't know… maybe," he said but she gave him a look. "Okay maybe it is but I can't get Ettore out of my mind. I know he's out there waiting and watching and planning. He's the most dangerous adversary we've had since Shaw because he's like us."

"Hey is the big powwow over with," said Jack as he walked in. "I just got called by Thaddeus… boy his cold isn't any better. I told him you starve a cold but you feed a fever or is it the other way around? Oh it doesn't matter if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger."

"Jack, you busted in here I assume for a reason," said Sarah. "Did he call you with the time and place for the poker game?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet him back at the racetrack then he said it would be a ten-minute drive to our den of inequity."

"Somehow I don't believe he called it a den of inequity," said Chuck as he laughed. "Ten minutes you say," he said as he brought up a map of the area from google maps then drew a circle out from the race track. "Everything on the inside of this is within a ten-minute drive."

"That's one of the properties the banks foreclosed on," said Jack as he pointed it out on the map. "I saw a flag pinned to that location in Billy Bob's office."

"Billy Bob's office when did you go to… oh Casey's badge," said Chuck as he remembered what Sam had told him. What else did you see in his office?"

"Not much," said Jack. "I already told Angel and Cop face that I saw this map. There are quite a few places these… well crocks foreclosed on…"

"Said by you it's like the pot calling the kettle black," said Casey as he did a quick check to make sure he still had everything.

"I only took offerings from those who could afford to give to my favorite charity… me. But I remember where every flag was," said Jack as he pointed them out.

"You know that property within the ten-minute circle is in the heart of one of those places Beckman called a black hole. Geez, I wonder who came up with that name."

"Really," said Sarah as she looked over the circle and Chuck was right. "That can't be a coincidence. We need to check that place out."

"I don't think it is either. I willing to bet that's where the poker game is going to go down at. Jack if you didn't see anything else did you hear something… anything that made you even the slightest bit suspicious?"

"Well yes there was one other thing. When I was there I talked with a loan manager and he told me that the bank manager… I mean the real manager not Billy Bob, was MIA and they didn't know where or when he was coming back. I thought that was odd. What I know of people who handle other people's money is they like to stay close by in case their absence starts a panic. The last thing they want is to have a run on their bank."

"That is odd," said Chuck he suddenly flashed. He looked at his watch then ran out the door and downstairs. He opened the drawer of the cabinet below the phone and pulled out the telephone directory. He thumbed through it frantically until he stopped at the B's.

"Do you want to give us a clue as to what's going on or do we need to call for an exorcist," said Casey but Chuck held up his hand for him to be quiet as he dialed a number.

"Yes, Lexington First, I'd like to talk to your bank manager. … It's important and only he can help me. … I see he's out for a few days," said Chuck then he hung up. He did the same again and again getting the same answer.

"So there's a convention of bank managers," said Casey as he looked perplexed. "What's this got to do with our mission here?"

"I think we've just found the members of the brotherhood… and they're being held by Bishop at one of the locations Jack found."

"If you're right then why? Why would he capture these people? If you're right wouldn't it be more likely they're working together… in cohorts for his evil plan. But what would they gain from it? All things consider to work together both sides should profit."

"I didn't say I had a clear picture but remember the Bishop incident. I was told he had what looked like a sound studio in the farmhouse. What if the members of the brotherhood didn't trust Bishop and wanted to maintain their anonymity? What would they do to guarantee it?"

"I get it said Sarah. What they thought was a sound studio was actually a video studio so he could meet the brotherhood without him seeing them... that is they could see him but he couldn't see them."

"Exactly but Bishop's techs probably were able to trace the peer to peer connection back to the other end which was how he was able to grab them."

"But we're back to the original question… why? I mean why go to all the trouble of getting someone else involved?"

"I don't know but I think we're onto something. Well it's almost dinner time and no sign of Sean. I'd feel better if we knew where he was."

"He's probably getting lucky," said Casey as they walked into the kitchen only to find Sam sitting at the table with a carton of rocky road in front of her a spoon in her hand and ice cream on her face."

"And what do we have here?" said Sarah as she went over and picked up a spoon to dig out a bite for herself. "I don't remember telling you that you could help yourself."

"We were supposed to have dessert after lunch and since you forgot I decided to help myself… I didn't want to embarrass you by reminding you."

"Oh really that's very considerate of you," said Sarah as she took another spoonful. "Let's put this away for now then we can pull it out again after dinner. Your father is going to cook pasta."

"We can't skip all that and go straight to dessert? It seems like such a waste of time waiting. Things would be much simpler if we went to the end and worked our way backwards."

"How can you argue with that logic," said Chuck as he closed the carton. "I think I need to put this away before you both finish it and ruin your dinners."

"Uncle Casey what did you mean when you said Sean got lucky? How can someone get lucky? I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Yes, John," said Morgan. "How can a person get lucky? I'm not sure I know either. Does it have to do with the talisman of hanging a sock on the door knob?"

"That's right Chuck you were going to explain that to me to," said Sarah. "You promised me you'd explain it to me one of these days."

"So Chuck while you're explaining that to Sarah you can explain to Sam why Sean is lucky. I think I need to run to the bunkhouse for a moment," said John as he beat feet to get out of there in a hurry.

"Well let's get dinner out of the way first," said Chuck as he put the water on for the pasta. "I hope everyone like pasta Alfredo." Chuck got dinner ready but he as he did Sarah could tell there was something bothering him.

"So do you want to tell me what's the matter or do I have to torture it out of you? I've got enough wet noodles her to hit you with."

"Please no...," he said as he laughed. "It's nothing but well it's all this talk about Ettore. I had this... I don't know vision... picture in my head of dominoes being set up waiting to be dropped."

"What does that mean," said Sarah. "Do you feel all right? I know Carina can get under your skin and I appreciate you put up with her..."

"And you out up with Morgan but no that's not it. I don't know what it is and I wish I did. It might be just the product of an overly active imagination but I'm really not sure. Can we keep this between the two of us? I don't want to have everyone think I'm crazy."

"Sure but in the past Chuck your hunches turned out to be all true."

"I know and that's scaring me," he said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey watch our dinner," said Carina. "I'd hate for it to get burnt while you two are making out."


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

[Earlier in the late afternoon]

Billy Bob got off the phone with Jack and sat back in his chair. The cold he had was kicking his butt. He had some meager satisfaction that he'd been able to arrange this meeting with Jack even if Jack thought it was going to be a poker game when it wasn't. He had LeRoy prepare him a hot toddy to help with what was ailing him. It was good but he just didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Well the deal is done and we've got the finish line in sight," said Billy Bob as he took a sip of his warm drink. "They tell me to keep that in mind but I don't know. I'll probably die of pneumonia first. LeRoy, this hot toddy tastes a little odd."

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about from pneumonia. What's the matter with the hot toddy don't you like it?" said LeRoy as he walked over and sat in front of Billy Bob. "I made it like I usually do. Maybe your cold has your taste buds screwed up?"

"That could be true," he said as he sneezed. He pulled out tissues from a box and blew his nose then tossed them in the waste bin. "Oh, I really think I'm going to die. I didn't say it wasn't good just that it tasted different? I don't know it's got a particular taste that's a little bitter… that's it you added bitters this time to it, didn't you?"

"No not really it's like you like it. There's tea, lemon, and honey but above all there's lots of bourbon. There's enough bourbon in that to set you on the path to were you need to go."

"Good, good," said Billy Bob as he looked down at the cup. LeRoy thought at first, he was trying to read his fortune. "You know I can't apologize enough for what happened to you. I swear on my mother's grave I didn't know they were going to grab everyone. If I had I wouldn't have sent you. You have to believe me I wouldn't have done that to you and I got you out as soon as I could. That you have to know is true."

"That's old news now. We should move on and put the past behind us where it belongs. You know a lot of the old men Bishop grabbed they began to beg and plead with me. They wanted me to help them… make sure no harm came to them."

"So they cracked… bunch of wimps. I thought that they might. There wasn't an ounce of courage among them they were all shadows of their forefathers. They put out a lot of hot air but they never really had what it took to follow through on their talk…"

"Not like you. You know exactly what you want and how you're going to get it. Please don't get me wrong that's not a bad thing. You stand by what you say and everyone knows where they stand with you."

"Thank you I'm glad to see you understand me," said Billy Bob. But as he was talking his tongue started feeling strange almost as if it were numb… like it was falling asleep. "I don't feel so good," he said as he started slobbering his words.

"Just relax and take it easy. You're right. You stand by your words that's why you had to know what was going to happen when they grabbed us. I made a deal with the other old men that I'd see to it that you were taken care of and I did."

"What did you do? The hot toddy" said Billy Bob as he stared at the cup on his desk. He was barely understandable as he began drooling all over himself unable to control his mouth.

"There was another little ingredient I put in your tea I forgot to tell you about. A fast-acting neurotoxin that's wreaking havoc on your insides. Don't worry it will be over soon. I'll be meeting Jack tomorrow and I'll be taking him to the meeting along with some men I've mustered up from the other families of the brotherhood. We're going to show this Englishman he can't come over here and think he can run the place," said LeRoy but Billy Bob was long gone before he finished speaking.

"Well that was faster than I thought rather anticlimactic," said LeRoy as he felt for a pulse but found none. He pulled out his phone and dialed. The number rang then he heard someone pick up. There was silence on the other end.

"It's done. I need you to send some people over after the bank closes to help me take out the trash. … I'll tell them he's indisposed and if they press me then I'll tell them Billy Bob couldn't take the stress anymore so he packed up and ran out of dodge. … They'll believe anything I tell them and if they don't it won't matter in a little while. ... I'm not worried about that just send a couple of guys over with shovels and a little cement."

LeRoy hung up then went over and poured himself a glass from Billy Bob's private reserve then walked back over and stood over him in his chair.

"The king is dead long live the king," said LeRoy as he raised his glass. His eyes fell on a diamond studded gold ring with a Latin inscription. "Sic semper tyrannis," it read death to tyrants. "Billy Bob I don't think you'll be need this anymore so do you mind," he said as he removed it then tried it on.

"This looks better on my hand," he said as he admired it holding his hand up to the light. But as he was doing that there was a knock on the door that was when he remembered he'd forgotten to lock it.

"Mr. Billy Bob, I know you said not to bother you but…" said a man as he was about to walk in. LeRoy panicked had to act quickly.

"Wait there," said LeRoy. "I'll handle this sir you continue to rest. I know you told them not to bother you. No, I don't know why they didn't listen but leave this to me," said LeRoy loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear.

"I'm sorry," said Oscar but I've got Mr. McKinney on the phone and he says he absolutely needs to talk to our bank manager now. He's one of our biggest clients and I'm sure the manager would want to take his call."

"But he can't… he's at a big meeting with other bank managers talking over a merger. Now I've probably told you more than I should've. Tell him the manager will be back in two days max and you've been authorized to handle his account Oscar," said LeRoy reading his name tag. "You want to move up well now's the time to show us you've got the right stuff. You do have the right stuff don't you?"

"Yes Sir I do and thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down."

"Opportunities don't just happen you have to make them happen. Remember that," said LeRoy. Oscar left then he went back inside and locked the door behind him.

"Sometimes you need a couple of bags of cement to make them happen," he said as he looked over at Billy Bob's lifeless body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean rolled over feeling groggy. He didn't know where he was at or how he even got there. Everything around him was hazy and kept going in and out of focus. The whole room was spinning around when it finally stopped he realized he was in bed but not alone. Lying next to him in a sexy negligée was Gladys who was smiling back at him.

"Hey tiger, are you awake now? That was something. Do you want to go another round?" said Gladys with a bedroom voice.

"Go another round… like you and me? We did the deed… I mean of course we did," he said as he looked down and he was in his boxers and socks.

"I liked you horses," said Gladys as she reached over and caressed his face. She was referencing the fact that his boxers had horses printed on them.

"They're for good luck tomorrow or today? What time is it? I've got to go," he said as he suddenly realized he couldn't be late for the race.

"Don't worry it's still tomorrow. You know I've been thinking and I'm kind of worried for you. I mean with all those body guards you have around you someone must think you're in danger."

"They're not for me they're for the horse and her majesty of course but I'm not that important," said Sean as he rolled over looked her in eyes. "This has never happened to me before."

"Nor me… I don't want to give you the wrong impression I usually don't do this. But you know what you said about not being important… well that would be what someone would tell you if they didn't want you to worry. I'd feel better if I knew you were being looked after. I met that Colonel person and I saw the other one in passing…"

"You mean Chuck… what a name. But he's okay. The Colonel can get a little wound up but he means well even if he can be a tool at times."

"So, you told me this Chuck he's in charge. It's just the two of them watching you… I mean the horse and her majesty? Seems a little thin to me."

"Oh no, they aren't watching her majesty. There are other people doing that. No, Chuck and his team are with me at the farmhouse with Lord Nelson. You know I'm willing to go another round if you are? I feel rested up."

"You're already for another go? You are a stallion but you should rest up there tiger and pace yourself the night is still young."

"I don't remember the first go," mumbled Sean as he rolled on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Tell me was I good?"

"You were unforgettable not that I've had all that much experience… but going back to this Chuck. So, it's just the two of them guarding you. There isn't anyone else?"

"Like I said they are guarding the horse but no it's not just the two of them. There's Morgan who is like the companion horse…"

"What's a companion horse and how's he like one?" said Gladys as she rolled over lying her head on his chest. He could smell her perfume that was intoxicating him.

"A companion horse is another horse usually a docile breed or not even a horse, a goat for instance but you put it with a high-strung horse like a thoroughbred to calm them down. Although he doesn't seem to calm the Colonel down… well that's the idea anyway."

"And that's everyone? Just three people to guard… yes, I know… I remember the horse. What's his name? Lord Nelson.

"Exactly but no. Chuck has his wife with him, Sarah who's an agent too along with their two kids. Then there are two farm hands Willy and Joe along with the farm manager Roscoe. You certainly want to know a lot."

"I'm just concerned about you," she said as she raised up and kissed him. "Now close your eyes and you'll get a big surprise."

"Can I keep my eyes open? I didn't see much the last time maybe if I keep them open this time it will be different?"

"No, close your eyes. Come on be a good boy. Good things come to good boys," said Gladys as she played with the hair on his chest. "I think you're going to like this surprise."

"Okay, eyes are close now let's me have it," he said. A hand reached out from a hole in the wall with a tranq pistol in hand and fired a dart. Sean immediately started snoring again. Gladys got out of bed put on a robe then walked out and into the next room.

"I wish you'd held off for a few minutes" said Gladys. "I was about to get the location of this farmhouse from him."

"Sorry but it looked like things were about to get out of hand… or into his hands. But I think we've gotten enough intel from him. We can put a tracer on him if you don't drive him to the farmhouse tomorrow."

"He'll probably want to go straight to the track. If nothing else to avoid this Colonel Casey," said Gladys as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I did some checking on this Colonel. He could be a problem but nothing we can't handle. After all he is a man and men are so gullible just look in there. But the one to look out for is the companion pony he was talking about Morgan aka the Cobra."

"Well if he gets in the way we'll just have to take him out," said Gladys as she sipped on her coffee and looked at Sean in bed through the one-way glass.

"Hey remember what I said about your boyfriend, Sean. He's just your mark."

"I know that and you don't have to constantly remind me," said Gladys. She'd let her guard down for a moment and Louise had read more than Gladys wanted her to.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night. You'll have trouble sleeping," said Louise as she offered Gladys her hand. "Come on it's time we got to bed."

"Someone should stay here and watch him."

"Don't worry with what I dosed him with he won't be waking up until tomorrow morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck prepared dinner and they ate. Afterwards Willy wanted Chuck's recipe so he could learn to cook something different. In the meantime Sarah took Sam and Bunny up to their room where she got the girls cleaned up and into bed. It didn't take Sam long to fall asleep. She'd played hard all day long and so it was lights out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Bunny took a little longer so Sarah held her and was rocking her to sleep when Carina walked in.

"Hey, you look all Suzy Homemaker there," said Carina as she stood in the doorway watching. "Wouldn't it be faster if you just tranq'd her then put her to bed?"

"I know you don't mean that and you're only saying that to get me to say something. So, what's the matter? You're usually like this and by this, I mean the B word when something was wrong."

"B word hum… well there was a time not too long ago when I would've said the same thing about you. How about going for a walk with me outside once you get her to sleep? That is if Chuck will let you out of his sight for a few moments?"

"I'm not going to let you get to me. I'll be right out as soon as I get Bunny down. It shouldn't take me more than five or ten minutes."

"I'll be on the veranda waiting for you," said Carina then she turned to leave. She met Chuck on the steps going down the stairs and stopped him.

"What did you and Cole talk about when he left? I bet you talked about me," asked Carina as she tried to read Chuck's expression but he'd made a promise.

"Carina, I hate to break your bubble but you aren't the center of every conversation. We talked about what to do about security then he left."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I'm going to believe that. Chuckles, you might want to get some sleep before tomorrow. I don't want you falling asleep on me at the racetrack my dear sweet hubby."

"Right… well taking your advice I'm heading that way right now," said Chuck as he started on up the stairs.

"You sure you two didn't mention me, not even in passing," said Carina as she looked back up at Chuck but he shook his head.

"If you wanted to know what we said you should've come outside and joined in the conversation but you were took busy playing hard to get. You keep that up and sooner or later a person has to ask himself if you're worth the hassle. Before you read anything into that, that was just me offering you some advice."

Chuck turned and continued up to his bedroom while Carina stood there for a little while longer thinking. She heard him open and close his room door before she went on downstairs then out on the veranda to wait for Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not that far away Sir Bishop, Natasha and Major Moore were having evening drinks before calling it a night. Nigel had talked with Billy Bob earlier finally getting tired of his procrastination so he told him to bring Jack out to the farmhouse where they were holding the brotherhood. They could spring the deal on him there.

"It just makes sense I think," said Nigel as he nursed a Benedictine and brandy. "If he buys into the deal he can go straight to work but if he doesn't he can join everyone in the basement."

"You don't think people will miss him and come looking?" said Moore as he sipped his scotch. "The man isn't some vagrant that will go unnoticed and if Natasha is right that he's in the company's pocket then they will come looking for him for sure."

"Let them. If they start looking they'll have to start with Billy Bob or Thaddeus then when they come to us we simply deny knowing anything about a poker game. If we really want to throw Billy Bob under the bus I could also mention that he said something about an old wrong Jack had done him and how he wanted to get even. The longer they mess with this the more men they'll pull away from the security detail making our job that much easier."

"Oh, you are a wicked one," said Natasha as she kissed him and put her arms around him. "That is a good plan and since he'll go missing tomorrow they'll start looking right before the Gala…"

"Exactly so they won't have time to back fill men from somewhere else. Major, are you men ready. I wish we had somewhere to practice the incursion but you're going to have to make do."

"There's really no need," said the Major as he walked over and refreshed his drink. "It's all rather straight forward. We move in overpower their security then grab the old lady and make a run for it to the helicopter."

"Then we're off to our hideout where we'll hole up and make our demands. The key here is speed. The faster we get in and get out the better it is for us. But likewise, if we hit a snag and get stuck… the longer it takes to get out the more likely we are to be… well unsuccessful. I've always gotten what I've set out to get and I don't expect this to be my first time not get it. What I'm saying to be blunt is failure isn't an option."

"Then to our success," said the Major as he lifted his glass. They all drank the toast. "We're still on for the race tomorrow?"

"Certainly, I want to go and say hello to Chief Cole. I know every time he sees me I get his goat and I love it. So yes, we most definitely will be going and I might drop a wager on her majesty's steed. I might even put a bid in on it during the auction. I'm going to need to build up stables in my castle when I establish my kingdom."

"Well then I should go and make sure our vehicles are ready for tomorrow and line up our drivers," said the Major then he excused himself and left leaving Natasha and Nigel alone.

"Darling things are coming together and this will be over soon. Is this everything you hoped it would be? Somehow I don't know you look a little apprehensive?"

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just a little tired from all this planning and my head is still a little sore. But it's nothing that a good night's sleep when all this is over won't cure."

"Are you sure? Come to bed and let me see what I can do for you. Maybe I can make your head ache go away," she said as she offered him her hand.

"I'd love to but there are a few more things I need to get done down here. You go on and I'll be up in a few minutes," said Nigel then he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Very well I'll go on but if you're not up soon I'll come back down and pull you away. You need your rest like everyone else." She kissed him back then left.

Nigel poured himself another B&B then went to the window and looked out into the night. He couldn't share with her what he was thinking because it had to do with her. He was doing all this to establish his kingdom but the problem was it was for nothing if he didn't have an heir. However, so far she hadn't been able to provide him with one. But the truth was he needed two - a second one as back up in case something happened to the first born. It was the English way.

"I'm sorry my love but you wouldn't be the first queen to lose her crown because she couldn't produce," he mumbled to himself as he continued looking out into the darkness of his soul.


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went into the bedroom as Sarah was putting Bunny down and tucking her in. She walked over to him and whispered that she was going out to talk with Carina and that he shouldn't wait up for her. He kissed her then she left. After she'd gone he got ready then went to bed. He was tired and it wasn't long before he was sound asleep.

"Where am I?" Chuck said to himself as he found he in some dark misty place. "Crap, I'm dreaming now what?" He tripped over something on the ground then he bent down and picked up a skull.

"Alas poor Yorick, I knew him well," said Chuck as he looked at it. "Crap, now I'm reciting Hamlet of all things. But why… why… to be or not to be… To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come… dreams... dreams like this one," said Chuck as he continued to walk along in the dark mist trying to feel his way.

"Okay now would be the time to walk up," he said to himself. "Come on I didn't eat that much to cause all this. Intersect what are you trying to tell me?"

"Hey Chuck long time no see," said a familiar voice from the mist. "I guess I've been on your mind for a while or I wouldn't be here now."

"Funny Ettore but I know this is all a dream so you're here to complete my nightmare. Isn't this just really peachy."

"Are you dreaming Chuck? How certain are you? If your asleep then wake up now. But you have to ask yourself how do you know I didn't grab you… and Sarah?"

"Okay, this has gone on long enough it's time for me to wake up. I just have to tell myself to wake up and this will be all over."

"You can try if you want but that doesn't mean it will work or you'll figure out what I have in store for you and Sarah."

"Why do you keep mentioning Sarah? If you want to get even I'm the person you need to come to not Sarah. You can leave her out of this."

"Oh, but that's too simple and you know it. I just put a bullet in your forehead then what? I'm still a raving lunatic or have you forgotten that? And we both know that's your fault."

"How do you see that as my fault? I warned you not to download the intersect. I told you the version you had was defective but you didn't listen and you did it anyway. No, you've got no one to blame but yourself."

"You could've told me about the governor. That would've stabilize me until I could fix the version I had in my head. You kept that a secret from me so that I would become what I am today… your nightmare."

"Nightmare or not there was no way I was going to tell you about the governor. If you know about it now there's only one other person who could've told you about it."

"That's right there is only one other person. Shaw isn't such a bad person… how should I put our relationship the enemy of my enemy. You know he gets quite chatty if you bring him a Subway. His face lit up when I gave him a foot-long sweet onion teriyaki on hearty Italian. You don't get a lot of comforts in Supermax."

"You're just messing with me now," said Chuck. But everything that Ettore was telling him was ringing true inside him. "Idiot of course everything he says sounds true because he's a manifestation of your subconscious talking to you through the intersect."

"Chuck, you know you're starting to sound a lot like Dr. Leo. You might want to give him a call and make an appointment for his couch. But I'd make it soon."

"I would if I thought that would make you go away but I don't see that happening, do you? Why am I asking myself?"

"Do you like my watch Chuck? It's not a Rolex and it doesn't keep very good time but it does seem to do the trick."

"I know that watch. That's… that was my father's watch. How'd you get it? He had it on the day he… the day he died."

"You mean the day Shaw killed him? Yes, Shaw told me about that. Actually, he added that he had no regrets… well that's not true he wished he'd gunned you down as soon as he had the chance then he wouldn't be sitting in Supermax and Sarah would be dead too."

"That watch was broken when my father was killed so that can't be the same one. Nice try to get inside my head but sorry Charlie, you're out of luck."

"Are you sure it was broken… I mean broken where it couldn't be fixed? You know the Ring had some really smart people working for them and you can't possibly think you got all of them. But Shaw knows them and if you make it a meal he becomes even more cooperative."

"Ettore, what do you want? If you have the governor and you've fixed your intersect what do you want from me… from us?"

"I need you and Sarah dead but we don't have time to get into the how or the why right now. You need to run," said Ettore as he faded from sight.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're not done yet. I don't need to run anywhere. Come back here and let's finish talking."

"Oh, but you do need to run Chuck. Just look down and see where you are then look around you," said Ettore.

Chuck looked down and the mist cleared. He found he was standing on a two-story domino then as he looked out he could see a long serpentine path of dominoes that led off in the distance.

"Run Chuck," said Ettore who was now standing at the base of the domino Chuck was standing on with a pole stuck under his domino. Ettore push down lever and the domino started to fall so Chuck had to run and jump over to the next one. Then no sooner did he land then he had to do the same thing leaping running to the next one then the next one after that trying to keep ahead of the falling dominoes.

"I've got to keep on going," he said as he panted running out of breath. "Feet don't fail me not," he said as he ran. He kept ahead of the falling dominos but suddenly the end came in sight.

"Crap what now," he said as he quickly approached it. Then he as he drew near he heard someone calling his name.

"Chuck, Chuck where are you," said Sarah. "I can't find you. Are you here somewhere? I've been trying to call you but I can't get through."

"Sarah, get away. Don't stand under the domino. Runaway… get out of here. Just go please," he said as he saw the end approaching.

"What are you talking about? What domino? There's just this black wall. Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you."

"Don't worry about me. Just go get out of there before that black wall falls on you. Please get out from underneath it."

"Now you're being silly. Stop clowning around and come out from wherever you're hiding. We don't have time for this. The girls are waiting and we need to go visit Shaw in Supermax. He called and asked us to visit or don't you remember. Beckman gave us special permission to get his intel."

"What? No she didn't… listen Ettore's already been there and he knows everything but I don't have time right now just get out of there," he said but as he arrived at the last domino he could see Sarah underneath. The domino started to tumble so he leaped off landing on the ground below. Sarah just stood there looking up.

"Go get out of here," he yelled at her but she seemed immobile so he did the only thing he could do. He decided to become Atlas and ran under the domino to try to hold it up. He felt the enormous weight come crashing down on him as he used every bit of strength he had to try to hold it up.

"Come on this has got to work," he said to himself. Suddenly he woke up in bed covered in sweat holding his pillow up in the air. He heard Bunny giggling from her pen.

"I'm glad you found this funny because I didn't," said Chuck as he got up. He poured himself a glass of water then went back over to check on Bunny. By the time he went over to check on her she was fast asleep again.

"I wish I could be like you. I think I'm going to be up for a while," he said then he noticed Sarah's side of the bed was still made. "Carina must've had a lot to say." He went and got another glass of water then made a mental note of something he wanted to do in the morning before climbing back in bed.

"Please no more nightmares," he said as he laid there looking up at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah grabbed a sweater then went outside on the veranda where Carina was waiting for her. The night air was crisp with a full moon in the sky looking down on them. All the stars were out twinkling up overhead. It would've been a perfect night to go for a walk with Chuck but here she was with Carina.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. I saw Chuck going up and I thought he might have prohibited you from going out."

"Prohibited? Chuck has never prohibited me from doing anything. Also, because he knows it wouldn't work but we don't have that type of relationship."

"I hear what you're saying but I have my doubts. He certainly didn't like the idea of you going on that mission with Casey without him."

"That's just him being protective and if the shoe had been on the other foot I would've done the same. Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"So what are you saying you don't trust each other," said Carina. Sarah gave her a look trying to figure out what all this was about.

"Of course I trust him and he trusts me. It has nothing to do with trust but in covering each other's back. I know I can trust… if you're hung up on that word… but I can trust he's got my back no matter what."

"So neither you nor Chuck trust the rest of us to cover your backs. Is that what you're trying to say?"said Carina. Somewhere in the distance they heard the howl of a dog. Sarah immediately thought of Boss.

"If you want to know the true yes. I know Chuck will watch out for me no matter what and that means even if Beckman orders him to… well stand down."

"Well orders are orders. They wouldn't be called orders if they weren't. But you've always let your personal life get mixed up with the job. Bryce Larkin is a good example of that."

"Maybe but Chuck has taught me that there's more to this life than the mission. You can't live just for the mission. There has to be something else and I've found my something else. Have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are. It's Cole who keeps wanting more and I'm not sure if I have that more to give. I'm not like you I don't want to end up becoming Suzy Homemaker…"

"And you think I do? I don't think I am. I still go out on missions and do everything that the team does… but I do have something now to make me want to come home, my family."

"You're just compensating for something you never had. I'm not like that I know where I came from and I know where I'm going."

"Us out here on this veranda this late at night seems to contradict that affirmation. So are you going to tell me what's going on? The last time we met you and Cole were happily preparing your wedding. Is that the problem… the wedding?"

"Well kind of he thinks I should be more excited about it. But getting all dolled up and walking down the aisle isn't really my thing. I know Cole's mother is all into the whole church thing but I'd just as soon get into a firefight with nothing but a paring knife."

"I think you're exaggerating it a little. However, I can understand I tried to get Chuck to elope but he pointed out that we had a lot of people who were counting on us so we didn't. But instead of looking at everything all together and feeling submerged why don't you pick one thing. You start with that one thing then ease yourself into it. That was advice a wise person gave me and it really did help."

"I don't know I'm just not that type of girl. Instead of rings we could exchange knuckle dusters they go over your wedding finger. What is a wedding ring anyway but a nose ring you wear on your hand and get led around by?"

"First of all, gold knuckle dusters would be a little expensive and not very practical for every day wear. No, a wedding ring isn't a nose ring. You don't get led around like a cow if you don't want to. The wedding ring is a circle with no end and no beginning like the love you're supposed to feel for the person you're marrying."

"See this is why I didn't want to talk to you about this. You're judging me. It's not my problem if I just can't get into the role of the damsel in distress. I'm used to kicking the dragon's butt and taking names. I don't need a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue."

"I'm not judging you. I'm just pointing out the way things are. You can take it or leave it but I'm not judging."

"Well it certainly feels that way. It feels like you're all pointing the finger at me and taking Cole's side. Poor, poor baby who screwed up picking me to be his wife."

"I don't know where you got that from. No one thinks that… well Chuck might but you're my friend and in a case like this it's never just one person's fault. Have you talked the way you feel with Cole? You know he's the only person you should worry about. Who cares what everyone else thinks? You're marrying him not everyone else."

"And what about his mom? She should like me, shouldn't she? I mean I should care about what she thinks. You had it much easier Chuck hates his mother."

"Chuck doesn't hate Mary. They have a different type of relationship that involves gunplay. However, she's never shot me which I don't know is good or bad. We've squared off a couple of times but never shot each other."

"Cole's mother doesn't handle weapons but she's wicked with a wooden spoon. She's always cooking something stirring it and offering Cole a spoonful. Personally I think she was one of the three witches in Macbeth."

"Double, double toil and trouble - Fire burn and cauldron bubble," said Sarah. She could see that Carina did not appreciate the line from Macbeth. "Sorry I couldn't help. But she's Cole's mom you have to expect her to take care of her little boy and so what if she's good at making his favorite dishes. She doesn't have his back in a firefight. Custards don't stop bullets."

"You haven't tried the ones I make. But I see where you're going with this. So at then end of the day do you think I have anything to worry about?"

"I think you need to stop being the B-word and just try to be yourself because that's the person Cole fell for. And you should try to do that tomorrow when you're at the racetrack."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Carina as she looked at her watch. "It's gotten late we should really go to bed tomorrow will be here soon."

"It's already tomorrow," said Sarah as she checked the time. They went back inside then went upstairs. Carina disappeared into her room while Sarah went in hers. She went over checked on Sam and Bunny then got ready and went to bed. Chuck was sound asleep snoring lightly.

"Well at least one of us is getting plenty of sleep," she said as she turned off the light then closed her eyes. She smiled as she drifted off thinking about everything she had.

"Who would've ever guessed," she said before she drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Sam got up changed her closes then hit the door as fast and quietly as she could. In the hallway outside her door she almost ran straight into Alicia. They had an unofficial appointment to meet and go downstairs. Sam raided the kitchen making a plate from the leftover pasta Alfredo that she took outside. Alicia was already there petting Boss.

"Here I brought something a little more substantial for Boss today," said Sam. Boss began wagging his tail and tried to jump on her almost knocking her down. "I think he can smell it."

"What did you bring for him?" asked Alicia as she tried to keep him from jumping on Sam so she could put the bowl down.

"There you go. This is the pasta leftover from last night," said Sam as they watched Boss chow down on it. There was no question whether he liked it or not. Not from the way he was devouring it

"Boy, is he licking the bowl clean. Maybe we should've brought out our dirty dishes and he could've cleaned them for us."

"Somehow I don't think that would fly with everyone else. If they catch us out here letting Boss eat out of that bowl, we could get in trouble."

"He's got better manners then Morgan," said Sam. "He just grabs and devours. I get yelled at if I don't ask permission."

"But Morgan is an adult. It's different for adults. They don't have to do what we have to do but they have a lot more responsibility. Look at my Dad after working for her Majesty for all these years he's being put out to pasture…"

"You don't have a house to live in? If you want, you can come live with us. There's an empty apartment in Echo park. You can live in it."

"No, I didn't mean put out to pasture as live in a pasture," said Alicia as she laughed. Sam gave her a look. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Put out to pasture means to be retired… to be made a pensioner. We're supposed to leave our lodgings and take up residence elsewhere. Good grief we will be living in the pasture."

"Oh no you won't because you can come and live with us. Just leave it to me and let me talk to Chuck. If I smile at him he can't say no. I try not to abuse it but for you I will. Jack says I have natural talent whatever that means."

"It means you were born with it," said Alicia. She was a little skeptical. "Let me see it. Try it out on me I want to see."

"Okay, but you asked for it. Alicia," she said as she smiled and made eye contact. "I don't want to be a bother but do you mind if I stay in the stable today after you guys leave. I promise I won't touch anything I just want to take some carrots to Sir Winston. Please I promise you won't regret this."

"Well, I guess it will be okay but be careful inside. There are a lot of things that you can get hurt on. That means no running or playing."

"See what I mean," said Sam. "You said yes even though you knew what I was going. With great power comes great responsibility or that's what Chuck says."

"And also Spider-Man or Uncle Ben to be more specific."

"What? I don't understand," said Sam as Boss finished eating. His tail was wagging a hundred miles a minute as he started running around the girls wanting to play.

"Never mind. Let's find a stick to throw for him to bring back."

"Here you girls are," said Chuck as he walked out with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I should've guessed you'd be out here when I found you weren't in bed. I hope that's not a good dish you fed him out of."

"It was just a dish I found in the kitchen," said Sam as she threw the stick as far as she could. Boss ran out to get it then ran back with it in his mouth. "Give it to me," said Sam as they had a tug of war. Alicia came over and they both tried to pull it then Boss let go all of a sudden and they both fell backwards on the ground laughing.

"You two are a real mess," said Chuck as he sipped his coffee. "Sam, you're going to have to behave today with Jack. We're all going to be gone for most of the day."

"Sure, no problem but Alicia and I were talking and did you know they're going to have to live in a pasture? Can you believe that? After working for her majesty they're getting put out of their home and put in a pasture. That's not right."

"No, it's not. Listen, I'm going to be speaking with the Queen today and when I do I'll talk to her about this. I'm sure there's something that can be arranged."

"You're going to speak to her Majesty… you… and you're going to mention my dad?" said Alicia. "I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"What's not a good idea," said Clive as he came out with a cup in his hand too. "You were saying something wasn't a good idea?"

"Feeding Boss out of the good dishes," said Chuck as he pointed at the bowl in the yard. "Roscoe or Willy could get mad."

"They most certainly could," said Clive as Chuck went over and picked it up. "I hope that's not their fine china."

"It's better if we eliminate the evidence before it's seen," he said as he raised his cup then walked back into the house.


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

Sean woke up groggy and bewildered everything was new and strange around him. Then he felt a hand on his back then he remembered where he was. The last thing he remembered was they were in bed and… and but everything was a blank from there. What was wrong with him, he thought. He must've been more exhausted than he thought and fell asleep.

"What time is it? I need to get ready and go to the track," said Sean. He didn't dare ask how things went because he was afraid of the answer.

"Sure, I'll drive you but first some breakfast in bed. You need something to give you strength after last night tiger or don't you remember? You should stay away from the wine became a real maniac," she said with a coy smile.

"I do? I mean I did? I'm sorry but everything is okay… I mean well you know," said Sean as he got tongue tied. He was in unchartered water here and nothing was coming out that sounded right.

"You are my little stallion," said Gladys as she got out of bed and put on a robe. But not before making sure he saw what he need to see. Sean smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. "What do you want for breakfast considering you've got weigh in this morning?"

"Thanks for reminding me. You'd better make it light maybe a cup of black coffee and some biscuits or toast if you've got marmite?"

"You just might be in luck. I sent my sister some before I came because you can't find it over here for some reason."

"What can you expect crisps that are chips, chips that are fries and biscuits that are cookies and scones that are biscuits. Marmite probably got lost in the translation."

"You know what they say 'either you love it or you hate it'. Let me go and I'll bring everything back here then we can get ready and I'll take you to the track."

"Okay," said Sean then as soon as she left he looked around for his clothes. He found his jacket and took his phone out. It was off but he didn't remember switching it off. However, there were a lot of things he couldn't remember.

"Crap, you're in it now," said Sean. He switched the phone on and saw all the missed phone calls. "I should get out in front of this before I get in deep trouble." He dialed one of the incoming numbers that turned out to be Chuck's but it was busy.

"Okay let's spin the cylinder again and see what happens," he said. Sean wondered if this wasn't what people felt like when they played Russian roulette. He took a deep breath then called another one of the missed numbers.

"Colonel Casey, it's me Sean O'Hair…" he said. He quickly had to move the phone away from his ear. He had to hold it away from his head as loudly as Casey was yelling. "Okay, I understand you're a little upset with me but I had every right…. Colonel, I only calling so you can let everyone know I'll meet them at the track…. If you have to know I spent the night with my girlfriend and she's giving me a ride in after we have out breakfast together. … Now do you feel better? Goodbye," said Sean then he hung up.

[Meanwhile on the other side of the one-way mirror]

Gladys and Louise watched and listened in on Sean as a toaster toasted bread behind them. When the slices of bread were toasted Gladys took them out then spread the black tar like marmite on each slice. After that she poured two cups of coffee.

"Okay, he's off the phone and has put it away. It sounded like that Colonel didn't like him spending the night with us. You need to be careful at the track if you meet him. He might have some questions to ask."

"Piece of cake I know how to act like the girlfriend," said Gladys as she got the breakfast tray ready then started for the door. "You need to lock the door and stay in here until we leave."

"And what if I need the loo?" said Louise as she smiled at Gladys. "Maybe we can all take a shower together."

"Funny, but I don't think so. If he sees you, you're my sister remember but he won't because you're going to stay in here. If you have to go… well, there's always the dust bin. But if you do change the liner afterwards. Now can you get the door for me?"

Gladys went out and back into the bedroom. Louise watched her through the one-way and the more she saw Gladys and Sean together the more jealous she got. She knew it wasn't rational and certainly not professional but there it was just the same.

"Mr. O'Hair I'm sorry to say but this isn't going to finish well for you," said Louise as she watched Gladys feed Sean. "No, this definitely isn't going to finish well for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went back inside laying the bowl in the sink while Willy wasn't looking. Then Chuck looked through the cabinets and pantry. He had an idea but wanted to see if what he wanted to do was feasible. After he located everything he needed he went to work. Willy watched him mix flour, baking soda, and sugar together then he added milk and an egg.

"If you told me you wanted to make pancakes I wouldn't have made all these biscuits," said Willy. He smiled when he saw Chuck add a little vanilla extract.

"This is my secret ingredient. I wouldn't worry about the biscuits they'll get eaten but I like making breakfast for the horde. My father used to make them when I was little until… well he didn't anymore."

"So what are you going to put on them? We don't have any maple syrup. The closest we've got is some maple extract."

"Oh but you've got everything you need. You put some water in a sauce pan then we add some brown sugar and some white then we bring it to a boil. After that you reduce the flame add the maple extract and you've got maple syrup. It should keep in the fridge for a couple of weeks if there's any left."

"I'm learning all sorts of things from you," said Willy as he watched Chuck cook. They were in the kitchen talking when Casey and Morgan came walking in.

"Looks like we came just in time," said Morgan as he went over and grabbed the first one then he started looking around.

"What you're looking for is in the sauce pan," said Chuck as he brought it over and put some homemade syrup on Morgan's pancake. "One's the limit this morning there are a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

"I got a call from Sean this morning," said John. "He sounded all chipper. He spent the night with his new girlfriend and she's giving him a ride to the track this morning so we don't need to wait for him here."

"See," said Morgan. "You thought she was some sort of black widow. I'm glad for him that he's found someone."

"Shut up and eat," said Casey. "What do you know about black widows? They eat you up and spit you out. No one gives away anything for nothing… there's always a catch."

"That's rather cynical," said Chuck as he plated John a pancake along with Willy. Chuck watched Willy inspect it before he tried it but after he did he devoured it. "It's the secret ingredient that makes all the difference."

"I'm going to have to try to make these for the guys when you folks are gone. They're going to love me," said Willy as Sam and Alicia came in.

"Oh pancakes," said Sam. Her nose recognized the smell. "Morgan, you're forbidden from eating them all up like you usually do or you and I are going to have a problem."

"Looks like she's go your number," said Casey as he laughed. "Way to go sister. Tell him like it is," said John as Sam gave him a high five."

"I want you to know you two agreeing like this is really scary," said Morgan. "So Sean got lucky… well I'm glad for him even if you're a sourpuss."

"You never did explain to me what getting lucky meant," said Sam. "Are you getting long in the tooth and forgot." Casey almost choked when he heard her.

"Yeah your father's getting up there. You should ask Morgan. It seems the Troll has answers for everything this morning."

"So Morgan tell me? What does it mean?" said Sam as she stood there with her hands on her hips waiting.

"That will have to wait until after breakfast," said Chuck. "You and Alicia need to go wash your hands and faces after playing with Boss. When you come back I'll plate you a special pancake."

"Oh I think I know what it's going to be," said Sam as she got excited. "Come on we need to hurry up. Can you make a special one for Alicia too?"

"You two need to go and come back then we'll see if she likes it. If she does then I don't see a problem with making her one too."

"Great! Let's go," said Sam as she grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her along. The two ran past Sarah and Carina who were coming down the stairs together.

"Who lit a fire," said Carina as the girls charged by going up the stairs almost running them over. "You could say excuse me."

"No time to talk we've got to get washed up," said Sam as she ran by disappearing at the top of the staircase. They heard doors opening and closing from somewhere above.

"It sounds like Chuck is bribing them… or Sam to get her to clean up," said Sarah as they walked into the kitchen. "I guess they got up early and were playing with Boss."

"Something like that but bribing is such a bad word. I prefer to call it encouragement instead," said Chuck as he kissed her. Then he handed them both plates with pancakes. "This is for wife one and this other one is for wife two. It reminds me about the joke about the Muslim. He was asked why he had only one wife when he could have more than one. He said one wife one problem."

"Have you ever figured out that we women have already come to that conclusion a long time ago. That's why men might have more than one wife but we only have one husband."

"I think that's call touché," said Carina then she gave Sarah a high five. Morgan just shook his head finishing his pancake.

"I think you just got yours handed to you but like I said before scary," he said as they heard the girls yelling as they came down the steps running. Clive was yelling after them to slow down as he came down behind them.

"One special pancake coming up," said Chuck as he took the ice cream out of the freezer and placed a scoop of rocky road in the middle covering it with syrup.

"Alicia wants one too," said Sam as she passed the plate to her. "Try it this it's really good…the perfect harmony of tastes."

"Where's Jack at," said Chuck as he served Sam another special then Clive a plain one. "Don't tell me he snuck out on us again?"

"No, I'm right here. I was getting a little extra beauty sleep," said Jack as he meandered into the kitchen. "Short stuff it's me and you today."

"And Bunny and Morgan," said Sam as she began eating. "Don't worry I can keep an eye on all of them," she said with her mouth full.

"Chew and swallow before you choke yourself to death. Chuck, sweetie, you and Carina need to get ready and go to the track if you're going to make it for the first race. John and I are going to do a little recon and see what we can see before tomorrow evening."

"You two be careful over there. There's no way to get word out if you get into trouble. Take some photos then get out of there. We can look them over this evening."

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch Bartowski. I'm going to help Joe and Roscoe get the horse in the trailer then we can get ready to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Queen was already at the track by the time Chuck and Carina showed up. She made a tour of the stalls to look over the horses before the race. Just being at the track seemed to rejuvenate her. After her tour there she went up into the VIP boxes where she could get a good view of the race. Sean arrived as she was leaving. She gave him a look as she glanced down at her watch which was enough to tell him she was not happy with him showing up this late.

"I've got to go get weighed in. You can go up into the stand and wait if you want. I won't be able to introduce you to her Majesty today but I promise I'll do it at the Gala. That is if you still want to come with me?"

"Don't be silly of course I do," said Gladys. "Hey isn't that the guy who's supposed to be watching you… I mean watching the horse," she said as she pointed at Chuck.

"Yes and I think he brought his wife with him," said Sean seeing a female figure next to him. "I really have to run or we'll be disqualified. They haven't put anyone's head on the city gates for centuries and I don't want to give them an excuse to do it now."

"Go, go I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," said Gladys. She kissed him then he disappeared. Once he was out of sight she turned and started looking for Chuck who in the meantime had disappeared into the crowd. "Where are you," she said as she started searching.

[In Billy Bob's booth]

Sitting in a booth below the Queen's was Nigel with his wife and the Major. They were looking around when they spotted Cole looking up at them. Nigel waved to him but Cole pretended not to see him.

"Do you think I ought to go down and say hello," said Nigel as he got comfortable. "That really would get him going and make my day."

"I'd recommend leaving him alone at least for now," said the Major. "There's no reason to agitate him when we're this close to launching our plan."

"Maybe you're right," said Nigel. "Natasha, do you see any horse you like? Where is Billy Bob I thought he was supposed to meet us here?"

"There are a few interesting choices in the fourth and sixth but nothing worth putting money on I think. I have seen some lovely hats but this isn't the Royal Ascot. I thought there was supposed be mint juleps?"

"Wrong horse race," said LeRoy as he joined them in Billy Bob's box. "You need to go to the Kentucky Derby in Louisville if you want a mint julep on derby day."

"Where's your boss," asked Nigel as he glanced over his score card. "I thought we all agreed he'd meet us here. I'm not impressed."

"He sends his apologies and asked me to fill in for him. His cold has gotten worse and so he's in bed trying to recover in time for tomorrow."

"Well as long as he's better by tomorrow," said Nigel as he looked over at the Major who nodded his head back.

"When I left him he was dead to the world. Have you chosen your horses yet? There are a few with good odds Martin's prospects in the fourth and Big Daddy in the sixth."

"Those were the horses I was looking at," said Natasha. "Mr. LeRoy you need to pull up a chair and sit with us. I want to hear what you think about the first." Nigel looked at the Major who shrugged his shoulders.

"Look below," said the Major as he pointed out where Cole was sitting. Two people came up to him. They recognized the woman.

"That's the girl from the poker game," said Nigel. "Carina Miller, Cole's girlfriend but who's that other guy with her. I think we've got a new entry."

"Did you see that," said Natasha. "Chief Barker just pointed up at us for his friends. I hope he had good things to say. What's happening now?"

"Two of Barker's men are escort our new entry up," said Nigel as they watched him walk past them going on up to the Queen's VIP booth. "Now I'm curious. Who is this bloke to get a private audience? I've never gotten one."

"Calm down darling, it could be nothing. She could be complaining that there's no hot water in her bath or the rubbish needs to be taken out. She might not even be talking to him."

"You're right but Major when he leaves try to get a photo and let's see if we can put a name to his face. Someone has to know him."

[A little while before]

"Louise, I've got this Chuck fellow in sight and I'm following him. He's here with his wife," she radioed in. "I can take care of everything right now. In the crowd no one will know the difference."

"Be careful and leave yourself an out if you take the shot," said Louise as she fought through the crown to find Gladys. "Tell me where you are and I'll provide back up."

"I'm going inside the stands and we're going up the seats. I'm also there. I can do this," she said as she started to move in for the kill.

"I don't see you," said Louise as she looked down the rows of seats from above. "Can you be a little more specific where you are?"

"No time, I've got this," she said as she reached inside her purse and put her hand on her weapon. This was the moment of truth.

"Abort! Abort! You've got two MI6 men right behind you. Break off before you get caught and whatever you do don't touch your ear. They're almost on you.

Gladys broke off only to see the two men overtake her. She thought sure they were for her but instead they went straight passed her for Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael," said one man. Chief Barker is right this way. He's expecting you two. Miss you can wait with the Chief. Agent Carmichael you need to follow us on up to her Majesty. She wants to talk to you."

"I thought she might. Thank you just lead the way," said Chuck. Gladys' blood ran cold when it looked as if Chuck had looked straight at her. She'd heard enough and realized it was time to get out of there before she was seen.

"Meet back up in the car," Gladys heard in her ear. She heaved a big sigh as she rounded the stand and passed the concession stands.

"Phew, that had been a close one," she said to herself. Her hands were shaking and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her adrenaline was still pumping as she made it to the car.

"I almost had him, I did. If those other two hadn't shown up we'd be on our way out of here looking for greener pastures."

"What the heck was that back there? You almost got caught is what I saw. You don't go all cowboy on me. That's how you make mistakes like what you almost did."

"But I didn't. Are you telling me I ought to pass up an opportunity… a golden opportunity when it presents itself just because it wasn't planned?"

"Opportunities are planned out so they are successful. Anyone can walk up to someone and pop a couple of caps in them. The skill is getting in before and out afterwards. If you get killed making the hit it's kind of hard to spend the money you're paid. Planning is everything in this line of work. And I know why you did what you did. You're afraid in the end I'm going to whack Sean. You've got feelings for the idiot."

"No, that's not the reason. I just saw a window and was going to take it that's all. Anything else is pure imagination on your part."

"Good then you won't have a problem when I pop a cap in his head. He's seen you and knows what you look like. You… we can't afford to leave a witness behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina took up a seat next to Cole who was looking over the blueprint of the house marking off places he wanted to post guards as well as exits and entrances that needed to be secured or more secured than they were. She looked over his shoulder as he worked.

"Oh you're here. I'm sorry but I didn't notice you. We've taken over guarding her Majesty at the Morgan house and I was getting things ready. We've got more men arriving this evening from the embassy."

"Well that's good, isn't it? This is what you wanted to take over from that man Worley. I take it he's still escorting the Queen around?"

"Yes, but I feel better about this now. Listen about last night I want to say I'm sorry. I might've over reacted."

"I might have pushed your buttons… what I'm saying is I'm sorry too. So since we're both sorry why don't we go and have a sorry drink together."

"That's fine by me," said Cole as he laughed. "We've got some time before Her Majesty will want to leave."

"Question, why did she want to see Chuck? He seemed to be expecting it."

"He didn't tell you guys? He left her a letter in her Majesty's room. She read it when she came home yesterday but that's all I know. The rest has been all hush-hush."


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was escorted up to the VIP section of the racetrack where the owners and club members could watch the races in peace and quiet. Rusty and Worley were standing at the door when the two MI6 men brought Chuck up to them. Chuck saw the look on Worley's face and he didn't look happy but he didn't care.

"What is he doing here? This isn't his mission," said Worley as he began to rant. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Probably because of the way you're reacting. Now if you don't mind her Majesty has asked for me and we don't want to keep her waiting. One diplomatic incident is quite enough, don't you agree?"

"Her Majesty requested that Chuck be brought to her. Although we don't know what this is all about," said Rusty as he turned to Chuck.

"Why are you looking at me? I might have left a note for her while I was looking through the house the other day before I was rudely given the boot. I expect she wants to see me about its contents."

"Why you… you put me on report, didn't you? That's what's going on," said Worley almost growling but Chuck just calmly shook his head.

"You're still standing here aren't you? I can tell you this. Your name was never mentioned in the letter nor your agency. This has nothing to do with you. Now step aside and let me through or I will make this about you. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want that to happen."

"Is that a threat," said Worley as he stepped in front of Chuck. "Remember I was sent here by my Director and we have the mandate..."

"Your Director… don't make me laugh. Right now he's trying to salvage his career after the fiasco the other day. I wonder if he's going to worry about you as he's trying to keep from drowning. Then there's that incident in South America you've tried to keep hidden."

"What? How'd you know about that," said Worley as he looked at Chuck puzzled. "No one knows about that… no one."

"No one except for me and a few others. Let me offer you this free advice never go into a card game when the deck is already stacked against you. If I were you I'd check to see whose name is on the authorization request for that mission on Bishop's farm. You've already got a history. It wouldn't be hard for someone drowning to wrap this around someone with a hidden past."

"What are you saying? The Director is going to hang this mess on me? I wasn't even there during the raid. You're just trying to get into my head. How could I be blamed?"

"Whose men were used for the raid? Who did they work for? Where are they at now? Being debriefed or being told what to say and who to finger? You're not being there makes your position even worse so I would caution you on what you say when you're called in to give your version of what happened. Now if you don't mind I have someone waiting for me," said Chuck as he pushed by Worley.

"But how do you know about South America? I was told that was buried along with the bodies," said Worley as Chuck walked past him.

"Well evidently it wasn't buried that well if Chuck knows about it," said Rusty as he opened the door for Chuck. "Go on in. The Lord Chamberlain will escort you to her Majesty."

"Please follow me," said the Lord Chamberlain. "Her Majesty has found your letter most interesting and would like to talk to you more about the details."

"Certainly, I thought she might," said Chuck as Rusty closed the door. He looked at Worley who was visible shaken. "So, South America was it? Some sort of covert op that went sideways? Things like that can be a real bugger."

"I can't talk about it but it wasn't a covert op. We were escorting the vice-president and things got out of hand with the other guys on the security detail… and… and why am I telling you something that's classified? I need to make some phone calls. I'll be right back," said Worley as he hurried off.

"Boy Chuck put the fear of God in you," said Rusty as he watched Worley hurriedly disappear from sight. He thought about telling Cole what had just happened but he looked down. Cole and Carina were sitting together talking.

"No, not now besides this isn't going anywhere," he said to himself. He tapped on the door and the agent inside opened.

"What's the possibly of getting a cup of tea? One sugar and a spot of milk, and please none of that weird pumpkin crap either. Earl Grey breakfast tea if possible. I don't mind guarding a door but we can still do it civilly."

"I'll see what I can do," said the man inside as he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah got packed up and ready to go after Chuck and Carina left. The place they were driving to was nearby but they couldn't just walk up to the hideout and ask to borrow a cup of sugar. They were going to have to drive off the road and park a couple of miles away then hike the rest. The path they chose wasn't the quickest or easiest through some dense woodlands and underbrush but because it was so impervious it offered the best possibility of getting in without being detected.

"Okay you behave while I'm gone and please try to stay out of trouble," said Sarah then she kissed Sam on her forehead. "Morgan, that goes for you too. Jack, I'm not even going to say anything."

"We've got this," said Morgan as he took Bunny from her. "This is only for a half a day what could possibly go wrong."

"Please don't say that," said Sarah. "Once we go into the dead zone comms will go. We'll make radio contact as soon as we're clear to let you know we're on our way back."

"Are we done yapping? We're burning daylight come on let's go. Grimes you've got the fort just don't burn it down while we're gone. Come on we're out of here," said Casey. They went down to the Discovery then drove off. Sam watched from the veranda then ran into the kitchen as soon as they were out of sight.

"Morgan, I'll be down at the stable if you need me with Sir Winston. If I were you I wouldn't come down there you and he don't get along too well."

"Hold up a moment I don't know if you should," said Morgan. But he was left holding Bunny and couldn't run after her.

"Jack, can you take Bunny for a moment? I need to go after Sam. Sarah didn't tell me anything about letting her go to the stable."

"I'm sure it's okay and besides you've got a job to do," said Jack. "I think someone did a number two. Isn't that right stinker." Bunny giggled and slapped Morgan in the face.

"If I have to take care of Bunny then why don't you go down to the stable and check on Sam," said Morgan as he took Bunny back inside.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," said Jack as he made his way back inside then into the kitchen. He went about making himself a snack then he took out his phone and called Billy Bob putting it on speaker. The phone rang and rang then he got a recorded message.

"I'm sorry but the person you called is currently unavailable to take your call. Please try back later or leave a message at the sound of the tone," said a mechanical voice followed by a long beep.

"Billy Bob this is Jack, I just wanted to reconfirm for tomorrow. When you listen to this message can you give me a call back?" Jack hung up then took a bite out of his sandwich looking at the phone.

"That's strange," he said to himself. "I thought sure Billy Bob would be around with bells on his toes and rings on his fingers with Bishop floating around. This is really strange," he said as he took a sip of coffee. He was sipping on his coffee looking at his phone when Sam darted out from behind the stable towards the field they used as a racetrack. But by then she was out of his line of vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Sam's mission]

She'd gone to the stable as she said she was and while she was there she fed Sir Winston a carrot but that's when she activated her plan. She snuck out of the back of the stable running behind it then she snuck behind the bunk house. From there it was a mad dash to the racetrack over an open field. If she made it that far without being seen she was home free.

"Okay now or never," she said to herself as she dashed across the open field. Once she got to the racetrack she could catch her breath before continuing.

"Phew, that was a good run," she said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Now to find what I'm looking for," she said as she searched the ground until she found what she was looking for.

"There you are," she said as she took off following the trail into the woods. She went on deeper and deeper into the woods losing track of how far she'd come. She only had one thought on her mind and what she hoped to find was up ahead.

"Crap, where to now," she said having lost the trail. She looked around then started walking in a circle to see if she could pick the trail up again. As she did she saw something move in the underbrush but instead of being scared and running away she gave chase.

"Yes, I've got you now," said Sam as she ran after something that was running away from her. "Come back I won't hurt you," she said as she ran.

Suddenly the woods opened up around her into a small clearing where a tree had fallen over and was now rotting. The roots from the tree pulled up out of the ground creating a small den and what she was chasing ran inside.

"There you are," she said as she got down on all fours to look inside. "You can come out I won't hurt you." But as she was down on all fours she heard growling from above her. She looked up and there standing on the stump of the fall tree was a coyote snarling at her showing all her teeth.

"You must be Mrs. Boss," said Sam as she took a big gulp thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I'm sorry if I bothered you and your little ones but I just wanted to come and say hello," she said as she slowly got up but as she did the coyote leaped off the stump and was now in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey drove out the drive then took a series of back roads until they got to the spot they were looking for. Then drove off the shoulder of the road back into a grove of elms with low hanging branches that was ideal to hide the SUV in. They got out Sarah grabbed a pack and a camera back while Casey grabbed a pack and 12-gauge pump shotgun.

"I hope you know what you're doing bring that blunderbuss with you," said Sarah as they set out through the underbrush.

"This is the ideal weapon in this type terrain and if we get caught I can tell them we're out hunting… or at least I am. You can tell them you're here to take photos of butterflies or of little animals before I shoot them."

"Whatever just let's get this over with and you shoot Thumper and you'll have someone to deal with when we get back," said Sarah as she took point and started marching through the underbrush.

"What's gotten into you," said John as he had to pick up the pace to keep up with her. "Do you want to slow down there a bit. We've got time."

"What's the matter? Are you getting a little out of shape or is your age finally catching up with you," said Sarah as she pressed on showing no signs of letting up.

"Somethings gotten you all spun up. What is it? Is it because Chuck is off playing house with your best friend? You know it's for the mission and unless they're going to have to make out in the infield in front of God and country nothing is going to happen. But never say never…"

"Gee thanks Casey you really know how to make a girl feel better but that's not it. No, I think Sam is up to something. She was too happy to see us off… it was like she was waiting for us to go so she could do something."

"I didn't notice anything and besides Grimes and Jack are there to watch her," he said. She stopped and turned to give him a look.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? That's like telling the chickens to watch the fox. Jack might know all the cons but he's not reliable… never has and never will be. I know that's bad of me to say but that's just the way it is."

"I still think you're making more out of this than it is. If anything, she's in the freezer helping herself to the ice cream. When we get back she's probably going to have a mega stomachache."

"I hope that's all it is," said Sarah as they continued to trudge on forward through the underbrush. "But she's been talking about wanting a pet."

"Well if she wants a pet you can keep Morgan over at your place. Just put out a water dish and take him out for a walk. He's almost house broken but if he makes a mistake rub his nose in it."

"Come on John. Are you ever going to lighten up about him? You know one of these days he's going to be your son-in-law."

"I figure he might bite the big one before that. But when they shoot him they need to go for center mass. If they shot him in the head, they won't hit anything vital."

"You know you don't mean that," said Sarah as she took out her binoculars and looked around. "I think we ought to be near to farmhouse soon."

"Shush and get down," said Casey. There was the noise of two ATVs heading in their direction. "Quick over there in the underbrush."

They got down out of sight just in the nick of time as two ATVs pulled up. The men on them got off and pulled out binoculars and looked around.

"That one over there's that's Marvin he got to know my fist close up and personal when we met at Bishop's estate outside of London," whispered Casey. "He still can't speak well after I busted his jaw. Maybe I ought to go over and reintroduce him to my fist?"

"Stay put and keep it down. We still need to get closer to the farmhouse to get photos and this isn't helping. So, keep it down and let's hold our position until they move on."

"We're here and we I don't see anything," radioed the one man. "Are you sure you didn't see a deer or something move around in the underbrush."

"Tell them we saw a whole herd on our way up here," said Marvin. "Ask them if they're sure that they saw people walking around and not something on all fours. I don't want to spend all day driving around in this crap."

"They're saying it must've been a false alarm and we need to drive back in. The natives are becoming restless."

"I don't know why we can't just whack them now and get it over with. We could build a bonfire out here in no man's land then toss the meat of the flames."

"I don't know why and that's not for us to ask. We just have to keep doing what we're told and things will go smoothly for us. You just have to learn to go with the punch."

"Is that some sort of pun because that American guy got that lucky punch in. It was a sucker punch… that's right I wasn't ready because if I had been he wouldn't have had a chance." Casey wanted to go out and show him what kind of lucky punch it was but Sarah pulled him back.

"No, we're not here to feed your ego. Stand down and wait like what we agreed," said Sarah as she pushed him back.

"Did you heard that," said Marvin. "I thought I heard something coming from the underbrush, didn't you?"

"Sorry no, it was probably just a bird," said the other man but Marvin was determined to inspect where the noise came from. Sarah pulled her Smith & Wesson from her pack holding it down by her side but as Marvin came over a squirrel ran out then went up a tree. When it reached the safety of a low branch it turned and barked at him as it batted its tail.

"See you've gone and pissed off the wild life. Your eyesight is as good as those knuckleheads who sent us up here to chase our tail," said the other guy as he started his ATV then began to drive off.

"Hold up I'm right behind you," said Marvin as he got on his and threw his helmet on. "Geez," he said as he rubbed his jaw cringing in pain.

"What is it? Come on I want to get back it's time for General Hospital and I need to see if what's her name wakes up from her coma and tells her father she's in love with her cousin who's married to the sister of her brother's wife."

"The stupid buckle on the chin strap hit my sore spot on my jaw," Marvin said as he took a bottle of pills from his pocket and threw down a couple without water.

"You need to take my advice and slow up on those. I hear they're habit forming and the last thing you want is to get hooked."

"On Tylenol?" said Marvin as they drove off. Sarah and Casey waited until the sounds of the ATVs were almost gone before they came out."

"That was a close one," said Sarah as she looked at her phone. She had bars but as she was about to call Morgan they were gone again. "It's as I thought they turned the signal jammer off before when they sent those guys up here."

"Makes sense so they could report back," said Casey as they continued on. "I made good contact with Marvin's jaw. I bet he doesn't forget me."

"If we aren't careful Marvin's going to be able to get a rematch but this time it will be by his rules and you can tell him all you want that you're out hunting rabbit like Elmer Fudd but that dog won't hunt because you two have history," said Sarah then she thought about what she'd said. "I'm sorry I just want to get this over with and get back home."

"Well just for the record I'd like to give Marvin a rematch. I'll knock his head around backward like he was Linda Blair in the exorcist."

"I wonder what they mean when they talked about the natives being restless and throwing meat on the fire?"

"They were probably talking about the people who sent them out and throwing meat on the fire… they're probably organizing a barbeque. This is the country for it. Maybe we can grab some baby backs on the way home and do our own grilling?"

"Let's get this over with first. Come on John, we've got to be near now," said Sarah as they came to a clearing that was the beginning of a pasture that led down to a farm. "We can set up here and take pictures."

"What do you think all that activity down there is about? Too bad we can't go down and take a peek in that barn or tool shed."

"We could never make it down past the pasture without being seen… at least not during the day," said Sarah as she looked at her watch. "You know we could wait until it gets dark then go down."

"But what are you going to do with Chuck and Sam they're going to get worried. I thought you were all hot to get back. Besides if you don't show up Chuck will come looking."

"You wait here and I'll run back to the Discovery. I should be able to make a quick call to Morgan telling him we're staying then come back. But John you don't move from here while I'm gone and I mean it… not a muscle."

"Not a muscle and when you go back to the SUV I left a couple of apples in the glove box. Bring them back with you."

"You've got it. I'll be right back," she said as she ducked out. She didn't like leaving Casey there by himself but John was right if she wasn't back by sunset Chuck would organize a rescue mission complete with tank. He'd already done it before.

"That would be something," she said to herself. "Image an Abrams rolling through these woods and popping over a hill. Bishop really would have something to complain about then."

"Enough of that," she said to herself. "You're wasting time you've got to get what you need done then get back. Casey won't wait forever." She looked at her phone and she had a bar.


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

As soon as Sarah left John started timing the men walking around the farm below as they made their rounds from one building to another. He was trying to figure out how long each took to move between builds and if there was time enough for him to make it down. He needed a window and when it happened he knew he'd never get another one.

"I know what I promised and she'll get mad but she'll get over it. I just might be able to make it," he said as watched the men all walked behind different buildings at the same time. This was it and he knew it.

"Let's see if you can set a new record in the hundred-yard dash," he thought as he ran across the open pasture as fast as he could.

He cleared the pasture just as the first sentry started to walk out from behind the barn. Casey had no choice but go underground. Years of working in the jungle made him skilled at minimizing himself. He dove head first to the ground grabbing as much grass and plants that were around him as quickly as he could tossing on himself. He laid dead still waiting until he could get up and move.

"Crap," he said to himself. He wasn't as fast as he used to be. Now he was stuck in the middle of a no man's land. The only thing he could do was lie there and wait.

In the meantime, Sarah made it to the Discovery outside the dead zone and had bars on her phone. She thought about calling Chuck but she opted for calling Morgan. She told herself it was to check on Sam but the truth was if she'd called Chuck he would've tried to talk her out of staying or waiting for him to show up.

"I'll prove to Carina that I'm still the spy I used to be," she said as she dialed Morgan. The phone rang and rang. It rang so much she was starting to get worried when finally he picked up. "Morgan what took you so long? Is everything all right?"

"Sorry," he said in a whisper. "But I was trying to get Bunny to go to sleep after I changed her but she wouldn't and isn't."

"That's because this isn't her nap time… but if you put her in her pen she'll be all right just keep an eye on her. Speaking about keeping an eye on someone how's Sam doing?"

"She went to the stable to feed carrots to Sir Winston. Jack went with her to watch her. See we've got everything under control here… nothing to worry about. Does this call mean you guys are on your way back?

"No, I'm sorry I was calling to tell you were not going to be back until late. We got to the farmhouse in the middle of the dead zone but we've decided to wait until dark to try to get a better look around the farm. Casey wants to have a peek inside the barn and shed."

"I'll pass the word on when everyone shows back up," said Morgan as Jack walked inside. "Do you want to talk to Jack he just walked in?"

"I thought you said Jack was in the stable watching Sam? Is she with him? Can I speak to her?" Morgan looked at Jack perplexed.

"She's… well she's downstairs in the kitchen… Yes she's in the kitchen waiting for me to find her something for lunch."

"There's enough cold cuts that you can put a sandwich together for her until Chuck gets home. Don't let her eat too much ice cream or she'll end up with a tummy ache. That goes for you too. Remember what happened the last time?"

"The was because the pizza was off and nothing to do with indigestion from over eating. Listen, I need to go and check on Jack…"

"I thought you just said Jack walked into the room and Sam's in the kitchen? Morgan, is everything all right?"

"Yes… yes Jack was here but he stepped out… Yes, he stepped out and I think he went to make that sandwich for Sam. I really need to warn him about the ice cream."

"You can't leave Bunny alone in the room. Morgan, you're not making me feel better about this. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Sure, everything is going swell… no problems here. What I meant by checking on Jack was I was going to phone him… yeah, that's it. I was going to call him and make sure everything's all right. You know I might just pick Bunny up and go down to the kitchen instead."

"Do whatever you have to do. But are you sure everything is all right there? Your voice doesn't sound like it is."

"No… what my voice? Well I am a little tired you know trying to get Bunny to sleep and changing her diaper after a number two can take a lot out of you. But you know all that, don't you? Talking about WMDs, if they could synthesize that smell they'd have a deadly one but it'd probably be against the Geneva convention or something."

"You know you're probably right. Look I'm the one that needs to run now. I left Casey on point looking down at the farm. I don't want him to do anything… well like what he'd do before I get back so I'm going to sign off for now. Tell Chuck everything is under control here so there's no need to call in the cavalry. Just one last thing, are you sure there's nothing going on with Sam?"

"Like I said before she's with Jack at the stable so don't worry. Goodbye and make sure Casey doesn't do anything stupid," said Morgan as he hung up. "Jack! What the heck? Why aren't you looking after Sam like you were supposed to do?"

"Oh, I was? I thought that was your job? We must've gotten our wires crossed. I'm sure she's down in the stable with that pony."

"He's a mini horse not a pony and how do you know that? I bet you never even went down there and checked on her?"

"Well like I said we must've gotten out wires crossed but we can go down there now," said Jack as he started for the door but Morgan grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay right here and watch Bunny while I go check on Sam. You'd better hope she's in the stable because if she isn't Sarah is going to kill both of us."

"Come on Bunny," said Jack. "You and I can go to the kitchen. I'll prepare us some lunch then I'll show you how to shuffle cards with one hand."

"I bet Sarah will love that," said Morgan as he left the room. He didn't have time to worry about Jack. He was thinking about Sam and hoping she was still in the stable. That was his only thought now as he went down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy was standing guard at the door finishing his cup of tea when Chuck came out. Chuck looked around but Worley was nowhere to be found. Then Jonesy had one of his men relieve him so he could walk Chuck down to Cole and Carina as Lord Nelson's race started.

"If I were going to place money on your horse," said Chuck. "I'd put it to show. The jockey was out all last night and he doesn't look too firm in the saddle."

"What was he thinking?" said Jonesy. "I don't know what all that was between you and Worley but you put a scare in him. The man took off right after you went in and hasn't come back since."

"You know what they say about people who live in glass houses," said Chuck as they got down to where Cole and Carina were setting.

"And now they're off," said the announcer as the horse charged out of the starting gates. Around the first turn Lord Nelson was in the middle of the pack.

"I hope you two didn't put money on Lord Nelson to win," said Jonsey. "Chuck tells me Sean was out all night and isn't in his best form."

"He seems to be doing well so far. He's in the middle of the pack breaking to the outside," said Cole. "Good strategy on an unfamiliar track racing against horses he doesn't know."

"Look at him go now he's kicking butt," said Carina as Lord Nelson made up distance on the back stretch and coming into the final turn he had was closing in on the leaders. "If this is what staying out does for Sean he should stay out more often."

Cole caught Chuck looking around the stand as if he were searching for someone. He turned and looked too but didn't see anything or anyone.

"If you tell me what we're looking for we wouldn't look that silly," said Cole as Chuck smiled. "Who are what are you looking for? I've got men everywhere and the exits as well as the entrances are covered so you can relax."

"It's not that I was just looking to see if I could see Sean's new girlfriend. I don't know there's just something about her that doesn't convince me."

"Well if she was going to whack him she had a good opportunity last night. She could've slit his throat while he was asleep and he wouldn't know he was dead until he didn't wake up."

"It's better I don't comment on how screwed up that is," said Chuck. Suddenly Lord Nelson demonstrated why he was champion. He made up the difference in the final furlong enough so that he was neck and neck with the lead horse coming to the finish line.

"This is it they're coming into the finish line. Folks this is going to be a photo finish," said the announce as the two horses crossed the finish line together.

"I think that says more for the horse then for the jockey," said Chuck as Lord Nelson was declared the winner. "Cole, you and I should go walk around the winner's circle to make sure everything is Kosher."

As they were talking Chuck saw Nigel, the Major and Natasha walking down towards them. Chuck waited hoping they'd walk by but instead they stopped.

"Chief Cole fancy meeting you here. I would think on your salary that you wouldn't have that much money to waste betting on horses."

"Only if you bet on losing horses," said Chuck. "Jonesy, can you ask one of you guys to cash in the chief's bet," said Chuck as he handed Jonesy his betting stubs.

"But you… the Chief bet five thousand to win? I thought you were telling us to be cautious," said Jonesy as he looked a Chuck's stubs.

"The Chief was giving you good advice but when you're betting on your own team you go all in. Lord Nelson is a team member. So, Sir Bishop what kind of bet did you place?"

"I was a little more cautious. I'm afraid you've got the advantage over me. Do I know you? You're American from your accent but I don't think we've had the pleasure."

"Charles Carmichael of Carmichael Industries… I don't know if that means anything to you but I work in providing security."

"So you're in the same business as my Major here," said Nigel as he started to introduce Major Moore but Chuck cut him off.

"I know of the Major… Major Eagan Moore of the South African Militia. You did a lot of work in South Africa before Apartheid ended. From then you've been working as a freelance for different enterprises."

"You have done your homework," said Nigel. "I blush to think about what you've dug up on me. But I do know you… well of you. I believe Jack Burton is your father-in-law. I'm supposed to see him tomorrow evening to play a few friendly hands of poker."

"What Jack does is his business. Isn't that right honey?" said Chuck as they turned to Carina. "This is the gentleman you played poker with the other night with Jack."

"What, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," said Carina as she turned to them pretending she'd been on her phone. "I'm sorry. Oh yes you were the man who was drinking to G and T and stopped the game because you were too tired. Jack told me that you invited only him to the game tomorrow but I told him that had to be a mistake."

"No… no mistake. Sarah, isn't it? I don't know why I was thinking your name was different. You see there's not much room at the table but we'll see about getting something together another day."

"I look forward to it," said Carina as Bishop took her hand and kissed it. "Now if you'll excuse us we've got things to do."

"Yes, I'm sorry if we kept you," said Chuck as he shook everyone's hand. He noticed Natasha favoring her one shoulder confirming what Cole has said before. They watched Nigel leave with his people.

"Wasn't that chummy," said Cole. "The man is as cold as snake and just as poisonous. He's up to something and whatever it is it's no good."

"I agree but there's a lot going on. Did you notice Billy Bob wasn't with them just his man LeRoy? That in itself may not be important but did you notice the ring on LeRoy's finger? That was Billy Bob's."

"Is it important," asked Cole. "He could've just as well given him a present or had a duplicate made. I don't understand."

Nor do I but I think it's important. The why though I'm not sure yet. But we have time to worry about that later. We need to get down to the winner's circle."

They hustled down but the Queen was already there with a group of Cole's men standing in the background. The Secret Service had point on the security detail with Worley making sure he was seen. By the time they got there most of the ceremony was over and the crowd was starting to disperse.

"What'd we miss," asked Cole as they caught up with the security detail. "Is there any change to the schedule?"

"Schedule no but her Majesty just announced that Lord Nelson wouldn't be auctioned off tomorrow for some reason."

"He's not? That means I'm going to have to arrange for transportation for him back to London," said Cole as he turned to Chuck. "I don't suppose I have you to blame for this?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny. But if I were you I'd hold up making those return arrangements just yet. Things can happen between now and then."

"I don't think you can be anymore cryptic than that but I'll take it at face value. However, you might want to grab your wayward jockey before he ducks out," said Cole as he pointed Sean out trying to disappear into the crowd.

"Sean! Hold up there," said Chuck as he went after him. "Sean, wait up we need to talk," he said as he went after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I said stop. Listen if you want to go off with your girlfriend I won't stop you. For all practical purposes your part in this visit is over so I could care less who you see."

"Tell that to your Colonel. I haven't seen him here today but somehow I don't think he thinks the same way."

"Casey isn't here today so you won't run into him. What I'm saying is you can do whatever you want now. You don't need to come back with us."

"Wow! Really? This isn't some trick is it to sucker me in then you tranq me and I wake up on a slow boat to China?"

"No, that's not going to happen," said Chuck as he laughed. "I was hoping to meet your lady friend. I'm kind of curious to meet the woman who turned your head."

"I don't know where she is. I was expecting to see her down here but she might've had trouble gaining access to this area. When I told her we could meet I hadn't counted on this number of people or all the security. I need to go shower and change. We've got an appointment outside the paddocks."

"Well maybe another time. You've still got to come by and pick up your stuff from the bunkhouse, don't you? I can meet her then."

"Yeah or I'm also bringing her to the Gala as my guest so I can introduce you there. I really need to run but thanks for understanding."

"No problem," said Chuck as he watched Sean run off. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing, but Sean was an adult and capable of making his own decisions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah made her way back to where she left Casey. She was more careful this time not to disturb the underbrush so whatever lookouts or sensors wouldn't detect her this time. For someone who spent so much time in the jungle Casey was missing a beat on his stealth moves. That was one of the reasons Sarah was in such a hurry to get back. John wasn't one to wait around. Patience might be a virtue but it was definitely one he did not possess.

"You need to get back on the double," Sarah said to herself. "John is always going in on about Morgan but I can overlook Morgan's mistakes as being rookie errors. However, John should know better."

"Morgan, why did I have to think about Morgan," said Sarah to herself. "Now I'm going to second guess what he said. Somehow, I wonder if he was telling me the truth. I mean really Jack actually watching Sam? More likely Sam was watching Jack," she said to herself as she cut through the underbrush.

"I have to let this go or it's going to fester until I can get back to the farm," she said as she could start to see the trees begin to thin out and blue sky up ahead.

"Good, I'm almost there. But when you get there not a word of this to John. He'll just go on about lady feelings and how this is all in my head. It's better and safer for everyone concerned if I bury this deep down inside," she said as she emerged on the edge of the pasture.

"John, John," she said in a low voice. "John, where are you?" she said as she searched the timber line but he was nowhere to be found.

"Crap John, where are you?" She took out her binoculars and looked down below. The sentries around the farmhouse were still walking their posts. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Oh John, don't tell me you… yes you did," said Sarah as she spotted him lying in the tall grass just short of the barn. She looked at the guards and figured he'd been timing their movements but now where he was he couldn't see them to know when to get up.

"Okay, I know what to do," she said. "She took some lenses from her camera bag and used one to reflect the little bit of sunlight that was left. She flashed Morse code to Casey.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she flashed. "Hold position. I'll tell you when the coast is clear." She didn't know if he'd gotten the message but she didn't dare try again or risk giving away her position. Then when all the guards disappeared from view she flash the message for him to go.

"Run John," she said as she watched him make a break for the barn. He was safe at least for now but she wasn't. Two men on ATVs came driving up to where she was. They must've seen the flashing lights.

"Crap," she said as she quick hid her Smith & Wesson in the false bottom of her camera bag then waited for the men.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here. This is private land," said one of the men as they drove up. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the problem? I work for the Audubon society and I'm taking photos of birds and plants for our online magazine. I can show you if you like?"

"You're trespassing is what's the matter," said the one man. Sarah recognized the other one as being Marvin, Casey's friend.

"The land isn't posted and there aren't any signs up so I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me too but I'm not trespassing."

"Well this cannon on my hip right here says you are," said Marvin as he undid the holster strap trying to intimidate her.

"Before you do anything stupid my editor knows I'm here. I filed a travel plan with him before I came here so if I don't show up in an hour he'll organize a search party and have the police combing the woods around here."

"Hold up," said the other man as he touched his ear. "Okay will do," said the man into a mic wrapped around his head. "You said you work for the Audubon society and you take pictures of birds and plants. Well tell me what kind of tree is that?"

"Come on let's do something a little more difficult. That's cedar but those over there are birch and the ones next to them are elms. I passed some hickories a little while back if you want some nuts because you guys are acting a little squirrelly."

"Funny, just get out of here and go back where you came from. This area here is off limits to trespassers even if you say you're not."

"Fine… fine I'm out of here. I don't need this hassle. But you missed your chance at being on the cover of next month's magazine."

"We'll manage to get by without the publicity," said the one as he and Marvin watched Sarah disappear back into the woods. She was sure Marvin and his pal would wait there for a while before going back down to camp to make sure she didn't come back so for now Casey was on his own. She'd have to wait until dark before heading back for him.


	51. Chapter 51

Don't own Chuck

Morgan went downstairs thinking to himself that he was dead if something had happened to Sam. But as he stepped outside his phone started to ring. At first he ignored it but it kept on ringing. Then he though what if were Sarah calling back to double check and wanted him to put Sam on the line. What would he do the only thing he could do… stall for as long as it took for him to get out of Dodge.

"Oh, I am so dead," said Morgan as he looked down at the phone but caller ID said it was Alex instead. He took a deep breath then answered. "Hey Alex, I didn't expect to hear from you… Wait let me take that back. I did expect to hear from you that is I just meant I didn't expect to hear from you now. Listen, I'm in a mess," he said as he put the call on speaker standing on the other side of the paddock gate looking in.

"Calm down Morgan and take a few deep breaths then tell me what happened," she said. "If it's dad I'll talk with him for you. Just calm down and breath in."

"No… no it's not John. Casey, I can deal with. No Sarah's going to kill both Jack and me when she finds out," said Morgan as he told her the rest of the story.

"I don't know what to tell you other than yeah you're dead all right," said Alex. "Okay, where are you at right now?"

"Gee thanks for making me feel better," said Morgan. "I'm standing outside the paddock getting ready to go into the stable but I'm scared. If I stay here she's okay and I've nothing to worry about but if I go inside and find out she's not there then everything changes and then I know I'm dead."

"Morgan, don't be silly. We're not talking about Schrödinger's cat and Sarah won't kill you. I'll stay on the line while you go and check just go and see."

"You're staying on the line to see if you can cash in on my life insurance," said Morgan as he opened the gate and went inside the paddock.

"What life insurance policy? Morgan, you don't have any life insurance which is something we need to talk about one of these days."

"Didn't I tell you? As store manager of the Buy More I have life insurance. It's one of the perks… well the only perk that comes with the job and I've made you my beneficiary."

"Oh, how sweet of you. So if I bump you off I can collect gold. That's good to know the next time you piss me off," said Alex as she laughed. "Oh come on Morgan I'm joking. Look Sarah isn't going to kill you."

"I know you are but Sarah won't be. Besides how can you be sure she won't kill me. Okay I'm here," said Morgan as he grabbed hold of the door. "There's no going back from this."

"Come on Morgan. Just go inside and look around. Sarah can't blame just you. Jack was responsible too so you won't be the only one she puts in the hospital but for sure she won't kill you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. Well here goes nothing," said Morgan as he went in. Alex heard the door open then there was dead silence.

"Morgan… Morgan what's going on? Speak to me," said Alex. She could hear him moving around but nothing else. She was starting to get concerned then suddenly she heard Sam's voice.

"What are you doing down here? I told you not to come down here. Are you looking for me," said Sam. At first Morgan's heart skipped a beat when he walked in and didn't see her but evidently she heard him.

"There you are," said Morgan. "What are you doing in there? I thought Sarah told you to stay out of the stall when everyone was gone? You need to get out of there."

"I don't think so not unless you want to come in. Beside Sir Winston was lonely without his friend and he likes me unlike other people we know," said Sam. "Is that Alex on the phone? I thought I heard her voice?"

"Yes, it's me. Send me photos of your friend I want to see him. He sounds cutie," said Alex. "Morgan, I think I should go now..." She said as she started to hang up.

"Wait a minute... hold up. You called me so is there something you want to tell me? How are things at the Buy More? Don't tell me Fernando and Skip are up to it again," said Morgan.

As Morgan was talking he moved to the stall gate and was leaning on it which was a mistake. Sir Winston thought he was standing too close so he charged the gate and scared Morgan who fell backwards as he tried to backpedal to get away but tripped over his own feet. "Ops uff," he said as he went down and his feet went up in the air along with some straw.

"Are you all right," asked both Sam and Alex as Sir Winston whinnied shaking his head side to side as if he were laughing.

"I hate this thing. I really do but yes, I'm okay. Remind me to order extra cases of glue when I get back to the Buy More. That will teach him."

"Why do you need glue?" asked Sam. Sir Winston seemed to understand because he started snorting and pawing the ground looking at Morgan.

"Choose your next words wisely," said Alex. "Listen, as much fun as this has been I need to get off the phone. You can tell Chuck I'm on my way to check on that thing he asked me to check on for him but I'm running a little behind schedule. I tried to call him but his phone must be off or he can't pick up."

"He's at the race track but that sounds a little cryptic… almost like an off the book mission. You know those things are labeled rogue for a reason. I think I ought to know what my best friend has gotten my fiancée involved in."

"It's really nothing other than a road trip but if you want to know more you'll have to ask Chuck. He asked me to keep this on the down low and that's what I'm doing. Well, I need to get off the line. Love you and I'll call you back tonight."

"Right back at you. I can't wait," said Morgan as he blew her a kiss through the phone. Sam put her hands over Sir Winston's eyes.

"He's too young to see such carryings on. I think we're both going to be sick," said Sam as she smiled at Morgan.

"Excuse me but why are your clothes so dusty and dirty? The stall has hay on the floor," said Morgan but Sam quickly changed the subject.

"I'm hungry. Isn't it about time for lunch? You know if you don't want to go through all the hassles of fixing lunch we could go straight for dessert. I mean there should be plenty of rocky road left in the freezer to make a meal."

"First we need to get you cleaned up then we can think about lunch. You never did answer my question about how you got so dirty? I can't believe you go all that on you in the stall."

"I didn't tell you. Are you sure? I thought I did but maybe you're right I didn't. Wait a minute where's Bunny? You know as a baby sitter you lack a lot. Oh Morgan, don't leave her alone in the house, did you? Oh, Mommy won't be happy with you.

"No of course not who do you think I am? No, I left her with Jack," said Morgan and as he spoke Jack's name he knew that had been a big mistake.

"Jack… the same Jack that was supposed to be here watching me? The same Jack that I've neither seen hide nor hair of… that Jack. You know Jack says some people just never learn. I didn't want to believe him until now."

"I think we need to get back up to the farmhouse," said Morgan as he rounded Sam up and marched her up to the house. Sam got what she wanted which was for Morgan to forget about asking her how she got so dirty. How could she explain to him that she'd crawled into a coyote den to play with two coyote pups and if she did he'd have a heart attack.

"It's for Morgan's best interest that I don't tell him," she said to herself. "As a soon-to-be physician I have a sworn duty to do no harm and if I tell Morgan about the coyote puppies he'll die so I have a doctor-patient obligation not to tell him." At least that was the way she justified it to herself.

When they entered the kitchen, Jack was on the floor with Bunny. He was making houses of cards then Bunny would knock them down and laugh. There was no telling how long this had been going on but at least for Morgan they weren't into anything.

"Hey sport," said Jack when he saw Sam come in with Morgan. "What have you been up to? Rolling around in the dirty again I see. Is there any dirty left outside or did you bring it all in with you?"

"I'm going upstairs to change my clothes and get cleaned up now," said Sam. Jack got up and started to walking behind her.

"Morgan, can you keep an eye on Bunny for a moment for me. I'll be right back. She's almost got shuffling down with one hand," said Jack as he followed Sam out of the room.

"Don't worry he's just joking. Jack, I've got this. I don't need your help anymore I'm grown up now," said Sam as she turned to face him then she started to turn back around when Jack stopped her.

"Really… then maybe you can explain to me why you have fur on you," said Jack as he held up a patch of coyote fur. "You'll never be a sucker if you know all the cons. You went coyote hunting and don't try to deny it because that won't fly."

"Shush, hold it down," said Sam as she looked around the corner and Morgan was there playing a game of peek-a-boo with Bunny. "Okay so I went out and I found Boss' family. They're not that far away. I'd just come back when I heard Morgan coming so I jumped into the stall with Sir Winston and he covered for me.

"You know you could've been hurt. Your mother isn't going to be happy when she finds out," said Jack so Sam laid on the pathetic look.

"Mommy has other things to worry about which are more important. I'm here safe and sound and that's all that matters so there's no need in bothering her with these petty details."

"You're a real little stinker when you want to be. Okay she won't hear it from me but I expect you to behave from the rest of the day at least. That means no more exploring. You almost gave the human brillo pad a heart attack."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," said Sam then she disappeared up the stairs. Jack heard a door open and close from above. "Kiddo, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree where you're concerned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey made his way to the back of the barn. He watched through binoculars what went on with Sarah at the tree line. He fumbled with his shotgun wondering if he was going to have to get involved but she was too far away for it to be of any use. Now if he'd had his Barrett he could've made a difference but they were too far out of range for his 12 gauge to be effective. Luckily for him he watched her leave then Marvin and his pal return down towards him on their ATVs.

"Well now to check out and see what we've got inside," said Casey as he snuck into the barn. The sentry was posted outside but inside there was no one.

"So, what do we have here," said Casey as he looked over the ammunition. There were 47s and other Russian made weapons including RPGs and Russian stinger missiles. "Looks like Nigel's planning on going to war or got a really good deal at weapons com," said Casey as he started taking photos of everything. "I'll send these to the General she might get a kick out of these."

After he took photos he climbed up into the hayloft and from there he could get a better view of the other shed and the rest of the compound. He watched Marvin and his friend drive their ATVs into the shed then started walking up to the house.

"Okay, so they're using that shed as some sort of motor pool. I need to get over there and see what kinds of vehicles they have other than the ATVs. John, you need something else," he said to himself.

It hadn't escaped him that so far there was nothing there to link this farm to Bishop. The men here might be people like Marvin who work or worked for Major Moore but that tied them to Moore who was a merc for hire not to Bishop. If they called in a raid right now Bishop would walk if not collecting some more sympathy points.

"There's no smoking gun here… well there are guns… weapons but none of them are smoking. Maybe over in the shed I can find something," said Casey. He started to climb down out of the hayloft but he stopped when he heard men coming inside. He quickly ducked out of sight and hid with his 12 gauge at the ready flipping off the safety as the men came inside.

"Crap," he said to himself when he saw the men entering wearing vests. "I've loaded my weapon with birdshot. That won't do much against their vest other than piss them off. I'm going to have to go with headshots which could make things a little messy." He hunkered down and listen to the men talk below gathering more intel.

"Example to me again why we have to move all this stuff again? We just moved it here," said Marvin. "Is this like some sort of busy work where you spend all day digging holes then the next day filling them up only to have to dig them again?"

"I don't know. What I do know is you complain too much. If this is busy work, it's because they're tired of hearing you complain all the time."

"I don't complain too much… well I do complain about what needs to be complained about," said Marvin. But his partner shook his head he wasn't buying it. "Oh, I also complain for you guys. That's right I do while you people just sit there and nod your heads. Someone needs to speak up or they'll run right over us."

"And that someone has to be you? Well whatever the reason is it really doesn't matter. What does matter is we need to back a truck up in here and load this stuff up then take it over to the other site."

"I'll go over and get the truck. In the meantime, you can start stationing the crates near the door so when I back in we can slide them in the back then we drive out of here."

"Excuse me, but why do you get to go over and drive the truck over while I have to hump crates? Why don't I go get the truck and you do the stationing now that seems fair to me?"

"It's easy. Whose idea was it to go get the truck and back it inside? I'll save you time thinking it was mine so I'm the one who came up with the plan so I decide who does what and that means I go get the truck plain and simple."

"Somehow, I don't think that's exactly true but okay you can go get the truck," said the man. Marvin ran off and as soon as Marvin was gone the man pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"Boy, this moving crates is tiring work," said the man as he took a couple of deep puffs then coughed. "Marvin likes to complain well I'll give him something to complain about." The man was finishing his cigarette when Marvin drove up. He turned around in the old paddock then backed it inside.

"What's going on? Why haven't you moved any crates?" said Marvin as he jumped out of the truck. "What happened to our deal?"

"The deal was yours and I stopped for a smoke break. There was nothing against it in the deal. However, if you thought I was going to hump all the crates while you were out joyriding… well as far as I was concerned you were blowing smoke out the other end. Now let's start loading."

"Whatever, I still don't know why we have to move these again," said Marvin and he continued to complain the whole time they were loading. He only stopped because they finished loading.

"Okay we're done here now we need to go and unload them," said the man as he jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Do you mind driving? I'm a little sore from lifting all those crates and I could us the rest," said Marvin as he opened the passenger door.

"And I'm not? You know they name roads after you. They're called 'one-way'," said the man as he got out. "I'm only agreeing to drive for one reason and that is for the time it takes us to get there I want you to sit there in silence. I don't even want to hear you utter a syllable… nothing… just silence."

"Oh don't be that way. You know you'd really should work on that attitude of yours. Some people might feel that you can't get along with anyone."

"Just shut up or I swear we're going to have a brake test," said the man as he started the truck then pulled out. They left leaving the doors open. John went to the corner of the loft where he could watch the truck pull out. He took out a pen then wrote down its license plate on the palm of his hand.

"I can have one of my buddies in the NSA track down where that went. Maybe the smoking gun is over there," said Casey. Then he climbed down out of the loft. The sun was now just a glow on the horizon and security lights were coming on around the compound. This was the time he'd been waiting from so he made his move while the shadows were still long. He ran over to the shed from the barn without being seen.

"What do we have here," said John as he looked at four ATVs and two Nissan SUVs. He thought about sabotaging Nigel's vehicles but if he did they'd know he'd been there. However, he couldn't resist doing nothing so he had sugar packet he carried in his pocket. He dropped them in the fuel tanks in two of the ATVs and then in one he poured the water out of his water bottle in the gas tank. Content he foiled three of the four he made his way back to the barn.

"Now to get a peek inside the house," said John but as he was about to try to work his way around in the shadow. But suddenly two search lights kicked on. One was a light from on top of the house that made a pass below shining light all the way around.

"Well there goes that," he said to himself. "I need to think about an extraction plan." But when he went out and made his way around the barn a spotlight came on that randomly illuminated the field and pasture all the way to the tree line.

"I can see they don't want to make this easy for me," said Casey. "Chuck might have the intersect but I've got smarts too," said John as he dug out an old tire tube inside the barn. With his knife, he cut strips then tested them for elasticity. Then found a forked stick he could attach the strips of rubber too and made himself a homemade slingshot.

"I should save this and show Chuck when I get back," said John. Then he took a shotgun shell he had in his pocket. He cut it open and removed the buckshot.

"Now for some fun," he said. His first thought was to take out the light above the house but that might cause too much of a stir. Besides it was a little too far out of range to guarantee a hit so he opted for the one shining on the field and pasture.

"I wonder if this was what David felt like," said John as he took aim even if he knew it was a different type of slingshot. He let the first pelt fly but he was a little off. It made a plunking sound as it hit a tin roof.

"Crap, I can't afford too many like that," said John as he took aim again. But he missed again and it made the same sound. This time he heard voices.

"Okay now or never another one and people will come looking. You can do this," he said to himself as he took aim then let it fly.


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own Chuck

Sean took a shower in the locker room then got dressed. He kept turning everything over in his head things with Gladys were really great. He'd spent the night with her even if he couldn't remember a thing about what had happened she told him that it was great and great it must've been. However, things were moving fast… maybe too fast.

"I'm no expert in relations," he said to himself in the mirror. "However, this is moving a little too fast, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe… she did mention that she had just gotten out of a relationship," he said to his reflection. "I don't want to take advantage of her vulnerability and I certainly don't want to be something on the rebound."

This was going on Sean's head when he left the locker room and went looking for Gladys. He didn't have to go far to find her. She was waiting just outside.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you finished the race but my sister called and she came home unexpectedly and I had her keys for the house so I had to run home to let her in. I followed the race on the radio though and I heard you won."

"Yes, we did. I admit I wasn't sure we were going to be able to pull it out but we did in the end. So, your sister's back… well do you want to go somewhere to grab something to eat and we can talk about what we want to do next."

"Sure, but don't you need to be somewhere? The way you talked about that Colonel and shouldn't you be escorted by armed guards?"

"No anymore… my part in this is over so we can do pretty much anything we want. The auction is tomorrow but I don't have to be here for that. Then there's the Gala the day after, which I do need to attend."

"Okay then let's go find someplace to grab a bite to eat or would you like me to run you out to the farm so you can change your clothes."

"That probably would be a good idea too. But if you can put up with me let's grab something to eat I'm starved. I couldn't eat before because of the weigh in and now that the race is over I can chow down."

"Okay then why don't we go back to the Shamrock? It's kind of our place now and you can take you friends back a couple of orders of buffalo wings," said Gladys as she smiled at him.

"Come on that sounds like a plan. Chuck was keen on meeting you. I told him I would introduce you at the Gala but if he's there when we get back I can introduce you then." Alarms went off in Gladys' head. This couldn't be good.

"I'd love to but well don't misunderstand this… but isn't it a little early to meet the family," said Gladys as they made their way to her car. "I've got no problem with it… it's just well I haven't introduced you to my sister and her family."

"Oh of course," said Sean as he heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew, I was afraid there for a minute. At first I thought it was just me. I guess you're feeling the same thing I am," he said as they got into the car. "I like you and everything but maybe we're going a little fast. Maybe we should take a step back."

"What are you saying? You want to end this? You get what you want then you want to move on? I thought you were different but you men…"

"No, I didn't mean that at all. Please, no what I'm saying is maybe we need to slow this down a little and get to know each other better is all. No, I don't want to end this. I like you a lot and it seems you like me too. I was just thinking if we really want to know if we can make this work we need to do it right. No, I don't want to end this if anything I want more but I think we need to go about this properly."

"I think this is very sweet of you and if this is what you want then I do too," said Gladys as she pulled out of the parking lot then drove straight over to Shamrock. They walked in and were greeted at the door.

"I think I should stay away from alcohol today considering what happened the last time," said Sean as the waitress showed them to a booth.

"Was it such a bad thing," asked Gladys as she gave him a coy smile, but he gave her a pretend frown. "I was just joking."

"I know but I think if we take sex off the table then we can get to know each other better without any sort of pressure on the other one."

"That's fine by me," said Gladys as they sat down. The waitress came over and handed them menus. Shortly later she came back and took their orders.

"Well while they're preparing our meals I need to go powder my nose. I'll be right back don't move," said Gladys then she lean over and kissed him. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot was this all right according to our new arrangement?"

"Of course, it's all right," said Sean as he kissed her back. "I can see now taking it easy isn't going to be as easy as I first thought it would be…. But it is important that we follow through on it."

"Suit yourself," said Gladys as she got up. "I'll be right back and if our orders come before I get back don't eat my chips. We don't have that kind of relationship," she said as she laughed.

"I'll try to resist," said Sean. Then he watched her disappear around a corner. "Yeah, this is definitely going to me more difficult than I thought. I can see a lot of cold showers coming my way in the near future.

Gladys made her way through the restaurant and to the restroom. She looked around before to make sure no one was looking then ducking inside. There waiting for her was Louise.

"Did you hear what he said? He wants to take it slow. What does that even mean?" said Gladys as Louise listened to her.

"I picked up most of it from your open mic," said Louise as she hung an out of order sign on the door knob then closed the door.

"What am I going to do? Chuck wants to meet me. What's that all about. It's not like he's taking me home to meet his parents."

"I don't know maybe it is. I would suggest going with the flow. Don't worry I'll be following you and if anything comes up I'll be your back up."

"That's comforting but my neck is the one on the block," said Gladys as she looked at herself in a mirror fixing her lipstick."

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worst, just ask Sean to be your knight in shining armor. You've got him wrapped around your little finger and I'm sure he come to your defense."

"I'm not sure he will but even if he does he won't be much of a match against Charles Carmichael," said Gladys but even as they argued she realized there was very little else she could do.

"True but he doesn't have to beat him physically. He just has to defend your honor and provide you with enough time to make your escape. You aren't falling for him, are you?"

"No of course not. We've gone over this before and I told you he's my asset and just my asset. I don't know why you keep insisting on this."

"Because I want you to hear you say it until you really say it like you believe it. Now you need to go back out there and play the girlfriend and what is this about taking it slow? He's not about to dump you, is he? You need to get him to take you to this farm."

"I know what I need to do," said Gladys as she put away her lipstick. "And I don't need you to tell me." She left the restroom then went back to the table to find Sean sitting in front of two plates.

"I was about to come and see if you were all right," said Sean. "And before you torture me no I didn't steal any of your chips."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to take out my rubber hose and work you over," she said as he laughed. "Oh by the way, I think I was behind your mate Chuck in the stands… I would've introduced myself if I had known he wanted to meet me. But he was with his wife and I felt it would've been little awkward approaching him."

"Well mate is a big word but he wasn't with his wife. I shouldn't tell you this but he was with another agent. She's pretending to be his wife. The why I really don't know."

"So, the woman he was sitting with wasn't his wife? Then where was she," said Gladys trying not to show too much interest.

"I don't know I was with you last night remember," said Sean as he smiled. He would give anything to remember but he couldn't recall a thing other than what Gladys had told him.

"That's right all night. You know if you wanted to stay over again I could make a deal with my sister? It wouldn't be any trouble."

"No… no as much as I'd like too I think tonight I should spent the night in the bunkhouse. We can do something together tomorrow. I know we can have a picnic and I know where we can go. There's an arboretum next to the university we can spend the day on the green."

"That sounds like fun then we can talk about what we need to do about going to the Gala together."

"Perfect," said Sean as he ate his steak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came back to the farm by himself. Carina went with Cole so Chuck stopped on the way and did a little shopping. When he got back to the farm he made a Bolognese sauce and pasta for a late lunch. Sam liked pasta but when she ate tomato sauce it was take no prisoners and she ended up wearing as much as she ate.

"Here let's put a towel around you," said Chuck. "I think I see some daises growing behind your ears. You're going to have to take a bath or shower tonight."

"Okay but later. When is Alicia getting back? I thought they'd be back by now," said Sam as she tried to twist the spaghetti around her fork.

"I don't know. Evidently, they got held up leaving the track. Speaking about getting held up Morgan did Sarah say how long they were going to be?"

"No, just that they were going to have to wait until after dark," said Morgan as he looked over at Sam. But Sam wasn't paying any attention to him. She was anxiously waiting for Alicia to get back then they saw the Discovery pull in with the horse trailer.

"She's here," said Sam as she jumped up. "I need to go," she said as she started to run for the door but Chuck got in front of her.

"Hold up a minute. Let them off load the horse first. They don't need you under foot while they're working with Lord Nelson. Besides you need to finish eating."

"I'm done… I won't get in the way I promise. I'll stand outside the paddock and won't go in. You can watch me from up here. Please let me go… please, please."

"Okay… I guess but you don't go in the paddock. You stay outside and don't bother them. If you do I won't be happy."

"Thanks, you're the best," said Sam as she started to run for the door but this time it was Morgan who stopped her.

"Hey short stuff you might want to leave the towel here before it gets caught on something and you strangle yourself."

"Oh, right," said Sam as she pulled it off and tossed it on the counter. Then she hit the door and ran as fast as she could to the paddock.

"So you're the best… the best sucker," said Morgan as they both looked out the back door watching Sam run down to the paddock yelling for Alicia. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger and if it's not her it's Sarah."

"What you call wrapped around your finger is actually concern. Yes, I could be a little stricter with her but I think she's growing fine the way she is."

"Chuck, let's face it you've never been able to tell any woman in your life no. I'm sure Attila the Huns father said the same thing. What is a little pillaging? He's young and just acting out. He'll grow out of it."

"Funny Morgan and you're the resident expert," said Chuck as his phone rang. He had a text message telling him to check in with Langley. "It's the General she wants to talk to me. I need to go upstairs to log in. Stay here and keep an eye on Sam. Jack, you need to watch Bunny."

"Say hi to Becky for me," said Morgan as Chuck ducked out of the kitchen. He was concerned and worried that something might've happened to Sarah or Casey. He ran up the steps then once inside he logged in.

"General, you called," said Chuck as he tried to catch his breath. She gave him her look with one eye brow up. "Excuse me you can't be mad at me for taking so long to log on. I ran up here as soon as I got your word."

"No, I'm not upset with you because it took you so long to get back in touch but… well I don't think I'm angry either because he probably had it coming to him…"

"Let me guess. Worley went and cried to his boss that I was mean to him and the director called you," said Chuck. "Did I hurt his feeling?"

"Chuck while Worley probably had it coming we can't go around telling everyone what we know. The fact that you have intel available from the intersect doesn't mean you should go around spouting it off everywhere. Classified is still classified and while someone has a high security level that doesn't mean they have a need to know," said Beckman. As she lectured him on security she played with her pen.

"Further the director called me asking if we were spying on his people. He thought we might've breeched their vault and gained access to their classified files."

"If I put my mind to it I'm sure I could," said Chuck. Beckman stopped playing with her pen and gave him her look of death.

"Let's not put our mind to it then. Their director is already mad enough let's not give him even more of a reason to be angry. I don't want to give him any justification to go finger pointing. Right now, he's still in hot water over the Bishop incident and I don't want to give him any means to wiggle off the hook."

"You know the way things are going right now it seems someone and I won't mention names is trying to wrap this around Worley. I know he didn't have anything to do with this but it will seem as though he did when everything is said and done."

"That's too bad for him but I've got my own people to look after and from what you've told me as well as what I've heard this couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"I agree with that up to a certain point, but I hate anyone getting accused of something they didn't do. I would much prefer if he fall on his own sword and the way things are going he'll manage that before everything is over here."

"Then let him. I just don't want you to be involved with it. Worley is an adult and he can take responsibility for his own actions."

"Him whining to his boss contradicts that. But okay I hear what you're saying and I'll try to avoid him from here on out."

"That sounds like the prudent thing to do. Well I've got nothing else so Beckman out. Chuck signed out then walked back down to the kitchen to find Morgan still standing in the back door looking out. He walked over and looked out too. The only thing he saw was Sam gesticulating wildly with her hands.

"That's been going on as soon as she got Alicia's attention," said Morgan as they both watched Sam. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Alex called and we talked she said she tried you but got a message that said your number wasn't in service."

"Oh right, I had to switch it off when I was called in for my audience with the Queen. Well what did she have to say?"

"She told me to tell you that she got a late start on whatever it is you asked her to do but she was on it now and would call you with what you wanted to know."

"Good if she calls you back before she talks to me tell her thanks. I knew I could count on her," said Chuck as they continued watching Sam. "I wonder what she's talking about."

"I was going to say the same thing but about Alex. Chuck, tell me you're not sending my fiancée some place dangerous, are you?"

"No of course not. She's just going to check on something for me then call me back. That's it so there should be no reason to get worried. I wonder what Sarah's doing right now," said Chuck as he looked down at his watch.

"You know Casey they're probably… well they're… no I don't have anything that will make you feel better."

"Gee thanks Morgan. But it's all right I think I've already gone through every scenario in my head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah waited until the sun was almost completely gone before going back. She made her way through the underbrush to where she'd left Casey. She was careful before coming out to make sure that Marvin and his friend were nowhere about. However, when she arrived there was a search light that was making erratic passes over the pasture and field.

"Crap, now what John," she said as he pulled out her night vision binoculars then got down in the prone position to look for him. "What the heck are you trying to do?" She watched him pull out a makeshift slingshot and shoot something at the light.

"So much for your perfect record," said Sarah as she watched him miss. "John, you can't afford too many of those." She watched him shoot again and miss. However, this time the sentries started looking around.

"John, you and I are going to have to have a talk about staying put," she said as she reached into her camera bag and took out her Smith & Wesson laying it on the ground next to her.

"If you miss this time I'm going to have to charge down and extract your dumb butt so much for stealth," she said as she watched him get ready to shoot. Already men were starting the come out of the farmhouse. "John, you can't afford to miss this time."

John must've heard her because suddenly the light went out and the field and pasture went dark. She watching him start running across the open field and pasture. Down on the farm men ran to the shed. It looked like they were trying to get their ATVs out but three didn't want to start. Finally, they got one started and he turned around and started heading straight for Casey.

"Come on John," yelled Sarah. She picked up her weapon and screwed on the suppressor as she ran down through the pasture. "This way John," she yelled. "Keep on running past me."

"You can't drop him… You can't shoot him if you do they'll know we've been here," yelled John back gasping for breath.

"I know what I'm doing unlike some who got themselves in a pickle," she said as she took aim then squeezed off the round. With one shoot, she took out one of the front tires. The bike pulled to one side then flipped throwing the driver.

"Come on let's get out of here," said Sarah as she recovered her brass shell casing. "I think someone could use some cardio. Kat's been feeding you too well."

"What are you talking about I was running up hill? And I took out the other three ATVs before I left from down there."

"That still left one that almost got you. What part of staying put don't you understand? I hope you got something that justified all this."

"Stop your yapping I'm not Bartowski and I saw enough weapons and ammunition in that barn to supply a small army."

"Good… good we can call in a raid and not get egg on our face," said Sarah as they made their way back to their Discovery

"Hold up on that idea for a moment. While I was there they moved it," said Casey as their vehicle came in sight.

"Then this was all for nothing. Crap John, isn't that just peachy," said Sarah as she tossed him the keys walking over to the passenger side. John unlocked the doors.

"Maybe not with a little help from some of my buddies at Fort Meade we might be able to find out where they moved it to. Where are my apples?" asked Casey as he checked the glove box.

"You know a funny thing happened while I was waiting for you. I got hungry."


	53. Chapter 53

Don't own Chuck

Sam ran down to the paddock as fast as her two legs would carry her. When she got there, she climbed up on the fence to watched them off load Lord Nelson. Alicia stood off to the side until Sam called to her. Alicia told her father she'd be over with Sam if he needed her. He nodded but he wasn't paying any attention. He was more concerned about getting the horse safely out of the trailer. A simple scratch and infection could turn a million-dollar horse into Alpo.

"How'd things go at the race," asked Sam as Alicia walked over to her. Alicia just shrugged her shoulders but she could see Sam was bubbling over.

"It went well… we won but something strange happened. Her Majesty has decided not to auction off Lord Nelson tomorrow. I can't help think this has something to do with our conversation the other day?"

"You'd have to ask Chuck about that but I've got some news too. I went into the woods as soon as everyone left and I found them."

"You found them who? You know you shouldn't go into the woods by yourself. Bad things happen to little girls in the woods. Just look at Little Red Riding Hood or Hansen and Gretel."

"Then how do you explain Masha and the bear. If Masha hadn't gone into the woods she would've never met bear."

"How can I argue against logic like that," said Alicia as she shook her head. "Okay, I'm game what did you find?"

"I found where Mrs. Boss lives with her two baby Bosses. I spent a few hours playing with them before I came back. But you can't tell anyone because they don't know I snuck off."

"You found the coyote den with two pups and the mother let you play with them? Are you sure they're well? You know you could've been bitten or worse."

"Well at first she wasn't too happy to see me. She did get in front of me and did some growling but that was just a misunderstanding. Boss came out of nowhere and got between us. He told her something in coyote then everything was okay. I brought some biscuits along and fed them. I named one Alicia and the other Sam," said Sam. The more she take to more excited he got.

"Do you even know if they're male or female? You know what you did was very dangerous and by rights I should tell your parents."

"But if you do then I won't be able to take you. You can see for yourself that there's nothing to worry about. They're just like puppies and they love to play. When I tried to leave one grabbed me on the back of my skirt and tried to pull me back."

"I've never been around puppies before. My dad would never let me have one because they scare the horses. I can't believe I'm going to go along with this crazy idea of yours… but okay I'm in."

"Good we should get up early feed Boss then after breakfast when everyone is busy doing something we can go. They'll never miss us then when we come back we can tell them we went for a walk and time slipped away."

"I don't know whether to be impressed with your ability to fabricate lies or taken a back with the way you concocted this whole scheme without batting an eye."

"Let's go with the first one but lies is such a bad word. Can't we go with alternative facts? That sounds much better."

"Okay have it your way so we'll make our move after breakfast. That will be good for me Dad is going to go to the auction."

"Good then it's a plan. You should see the little ones they are super cute and cuddly. Mrs. Boss keeps then in line but you can tell they're a handful."

"They sound like someone else I know," said Alicia as she looked at Sam. "You should've brought a camera along and taken some photos."

"I didn't think about it. I'll grab one tomorrow before we go and that way we can document our adventure together."

"What are you two up to," said Roscoe walking over. "Lord Nelson is in his stall and your father is giving him a rub down. He told me to tell you that if you want you can go up to the house now. Sam, where's your father at? Clive wants to talk to him."

"He had to make a conference call but that was a while ago. He's probably inside trying to contact Mommy. If I were you I'd start with the kitchen, then go up to our room."

"Why does Dad want to talk with him," said Alicia. "Does this have to do with why her Majesty decided not to auction off Lord Nelson?"

"I really don't know. He just asked me to tell Chuck he wanted to talk to him and that was it," said Roscoe as he opened the paddock gate then walked out but as he closed the gate a car came driving down the dusty drive towards the farm. "It looks like your mother's home."

"That's not my mommy," said Sam. "That's a sedan Mommy and Uncle Casey left in an SUV. I could tell you the make and model if you want?"

"You can really do that," whispered Alicia but Sam smiled then shook her head.

"Of course not, I'm five and a half years old. Who do you take me for? But he doesn't know it," said Sam as they watch the vehicle rapidly approach then turn off near the bunkhouse. Sean got out then turned and kissed the driver. He stood there for a few minutes watching the car drive off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few minutes before]

"You take this next exit off Seventy-one then continue all the way back to the end. The farm is at the end of the drive."

"This leads all the way back to nowhere," said Gladys as she started driving down the backroad. "How far back is it… I mean in time to get there?"

"That sounds like you want to get rid of me or something?" said Sean as the car hit a couple of good sized potholes. "I hope you didn't that your oil pan out on that one."

"That was a big one… Look I don't want to get rid of you. We could work out a deal with my sister if you want to spend the night with me again."

"No, we talked about this and I really think this is for the best solution. Although I'm probably going to have to take a cold shower as soon as I get back."

"I appreciate what you're trying to prove but I want you to know that it's not necessary. This won't change the way I feel about you one way or the other. You are still mine."

"I appreciate that but I need to prove to you that I'm more than just a pretty face," he said as he laughed.

"I wouldn't think that although you do have a pretty face. It's one of the adorable things that I first noticed about you."

"Thank you, we should almost be there by now," he said. In the distance they could make out the farm. "You really weren't lying about it being in the middle of nowhere."

"I know see what I mean. You can pull in over there," said Sean as he pointed out a building next to the barn. "That's the bunkhouse where I'm staying," he said as she pulled up.

"Let me get Chuck so he can meet you. Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes while I go run up to the farmhouse and get him?"

"That's sweet of you but I need to go check on my sister," said Gladys as she made up her story for Sean and he fell for it.

"Okay then another time. I'll introduce you to him at the Gala," said Sean as he got out of the car. He turn around then leaned on her rolled down window. "Hey, you're not going to disappear on me now?"

"No of course not, where's this coming from? You where the one who wanted to separate. I've been telling you that you could come over."

"I know it's just… well a sudden feeling of insecurity but I'm over it now. You go on and I'll see you tomorrow," said Sean as he leaned back inside and kissed her.

"This is your last chance until we see each other tomorrow?"

"Get thee behind me Satan," said Sean as he smiled at her. "Go or I'll jump back inside then we'll really scare your sister if she walks in on us."

"I don't hardly think so," said Gladys as she turned around and started to leave. "I think it might be the other way around if you walk in on the two of us." She drove back out the drive making a visual map in her head.

"It's done, I've seen the location," said Gladys as she put in her earbud while driving. "It's completely isolated."

"Then we could park at the beginning of the drive hike back do the hit then hike back out again. If we do this right no one will know what happened until we're long gone."

"That would be one way to handle this and then another way would be we wait for the night of the Gala. You hike in the farm like what you just said but I'll ride back in with Sean. We'll come back for a nightcap or a walk under the moonlight. Anyway, somehow I go back with him then you and I do everyone then. That way we're guaranteed that everyone will be there. From there we're gone on the first flight out of her to somewhere the temperature is always warm and the beaches sunny."

"Now you're talking my kind of place," radioed Louise. "Someplace where they serve drinks with those little umbrellas in them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys was still talking to Louise on the radio when a black Discovery passed her on the drive back to the main road. The tinted glass made it impossible for her to see in. But Sarah noticed Gladys as she and Casey returned home from their mission both hungry and tired.

"I wonder who that was," said Sarah as she looked at the car in her side mirror after they passed her. "There can't be that much vehicle traffic on this road."

"That must've been Sean's main squeeze," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look. "What? She is and she didn't wait very long to let him round all her bases before making it to home plate."

"She might be the type who doesn't believe in waiting around. She liked him and he liked her so why wait."

"You know they've got names for women who… as you say don't believe in waiting around... but you know come to think of it they usually do their waiting under streetlights and on corners."

"John, I'm too tired to get mad at you but there are names they call men who frequent women like the ones you just described 'John'."

"Whatever," said John. He was quiet for a few minutes the started again. "I'm just saying this whole thing smells. I think someone should take a good look into this woman and see if she checks out. It can't hurt."

"Well his role is over now but if you think we should dig into this woman's background and it's for a purely professional nature. Not that you're trying to get even for anything Sean might have done to you like flattening your tires..."

"Don't remind me or when I see him we won't have to do a background check on her because Sean will be dead. But of course this is purely professional."

"I'm sure it is... well if you want to then go knock yourself out. I know you're going to do it even if I tell you not to so maybe it's better this way."

"That was exactly what I was thinking..."

"And again… I'm sure you were."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away Major Moore was sitting down for a late tea with Nigel and Natasha. It got late because Nigel wanted to follow behind the Queen and observe her as she worked the crowd. Now that they were back Natasha threw together a quick tea. She was explaining the sandwiches on the cart as they took their seats.

"I'm sorry if I this is a little Spartan but I did the best I could with the time and material I had available. On the cart you'll find on the first tier cucumber sandwiches, one the second ham and pea and on the top Marmite as well as Cheddar and pickle."

"It looks lovely," said Nigel as Natasha got the teapot and began serving tea. "You've done a wonderful job. This is my fault for staying so late."

"Well it would've been easier if we'd brought Godfrey with us. But I'll make do and it was nice to watch the horses run."

"Yes, it was but I'd like to know what went on in her Majesty's audience with that Chuck person. Then she decides to not auction off her horse. That was just unfair I wanted to buy him. He would've made a majestic steed for me."

"A horse like that is bred to run. He wouldn't be a very good horse to mount every day. However, he would make good breeding stock."

"See right there was what I was talking about," said Nigel as he took a sip of his tea. Natasha and the Major looked at him. "What? This is a little hot. Let me try one of your cucumber and butter sandwiches."

"I made this with the cucumbers I found here. I should warn you they aren't English cucumbers. They taste a little more like cucumber than ours do."

"No bad but you're right. They certainly have more seeds," said Nigel as he examined the contents of his sandwich. "Try one Major and give us your opinion."

"I'm not much on cucumbers. I'm more a Cheddar fan," said the Major as he ate a Cheddar and pickle sandwich on rye. "These are excellent."

"I'm glad you like them," said Natasha. She was satisfied that she had succeeded in her goal of being a good hostess.

As they were finishing there was a knock at the door followed by one of the Major's men who walked inside. He immediately went over to the Major and whispered something in his ear. The Major looked over at Nigel as he waved to man to leave. However, Nigel wasn't one to be left out of the loop.

"Can you wait a minute," said Nigel. "Is there something going on I need to know," he asked as he looked at the two of them.

"There was an incident over at the other farm a little while ago. One of the security lights went out so they sent extra sentries out on our ATVs to cover the grounds. Standard security procedures you know when the lights go out … a plan B if you like… a backup of sorts to cover the hole in our security array."

"So what does all this mean? Are you telling me we had intruders over there? Did they do a head count of our guests. Do we need to take any special precautions here?"

"We don't know. The farmhouse was never breached but I'm going to go over now and see what happened. Three of our ATVs wouldn't start… only one did; however, it seems the driver had a tire blowout on him on his way to his assigned station and got thrown off."

"We should interrogate him and see if he saw anyone or anything. It seems a little strange that three ATVs wouldn't start and the one that did had an accident."

"Well accidents do happen and if someone did sabotage the three ATVs why didn't he or she sabotage all four. Why leave one that could start? I don't know it just doesn't make much sense to me. We should be talking to this driver."

"That will be a little difficult to do because he broke his neck when he got thrown. Let me go over and see what happened. I'll let you know what I find out when I get back."

"Very well but I want to know straight away. This whole thing sounds a little strange to me," said Nigel. The Major got up excused himself then left.

"More tea," asked Natasha as she got up and went to the tea cart. "What do you make of this," she said as she brought the teapot over.

"You should let me do that. How is your shoulder," he said as he got up and took it from her. "Your shoulder will never heal if you keep using it and don't insist. Let me serve you for a change."

"You shouldn't do this or I might get used to it," said Natasha as Nigel poured her tea then brought over the sandwich tree for her.

"The Major was right. The Cheddar and pickle sandwiches are good," said Nigel as he put the sandwich tree back on the tea cart.

"You haven't answered my question yet what do you make of this?" asked Natasha as she took a sip of her tea looking at him over the top of it.

"I don't know I'm going to wait for the Major to return but it just dawned on me Billy Bob didn't show up today. He sent his man in his vice. I just wonder if he isn't up to something."

"Do you think he's capable of doing something like this to us? The man seems like he was born without a spine if you ask me."

"That's what I think or thought too but now I'm not so sure. He could be acting but if he is he deserves an Emmy for his performance. However, I can't rule it out."

"It wouldn't hurt to give him a ring and rattle his cage a little," said Natasha. "You know just to but some fear into him."

"You're right," said Nigel. He pulled out his phone and dialed Billy Bob. He put the call on speaker then sat it down on the table. It rang and rang then finally there was a click then a pause. "Billy Bob, it's me Nigel Bishop…"

"I'm sorry but Billy Bob is indisposed at the moment," said LeRoy. "Remember I told you about his cold at the track."

"He's too ill to talk with me? I need to talk with him now. It's important so you can go and drag him out of bed then put him on the line."

"I would if I could but the doctor gave him sleeping medicine and now he's dead to the world. But if you want you can leave a message with me. I'll see to it that he gets it. Maybe it's something I can do for you?"

"Maybe, there was a possible intruder at the farm. I need for your boss to shake the tree of your organization and see if anyone has decided to take action into their own hands."

"I really doubt that but I'll check… naturally after I talk to Billy Bob and get the go ahead from him. But consider it done."

"I don't care how it's done I just want it done," said Nigel then he hung up without waiting for LeRoy to answer. "That should light a fire under him."

[Meanwhile on the farm]

The Major drove up with his man. He got out and was taken over to where they had their man laid out. The rest of the men were standing around the body holding a type of wake passing a bottle around. As soon as the Major showed up one of the men passed him the bottle so he took a hit then passed it on.

"Now can someone tell me what the heck happened here," said the Major. He went over and examined the body. The head laid at a strange unnatural angle. "No bullet holes but definitely a broken neck."

"He took off up there past the field and had the accident in the pasture. There are some pretty nasty ruts up in it that are dangerous during the day let alone in the dark and with a flat tire."

"Where's the ATV at? I want to see this tire," said the Major. One of the men took him to the shed where other men were working on the other three trying to get them to run. "Have we figured out what's wrong with those three?"

"Two have gummed up carburetors and the other one had water in the petrol tank. That one we'll have up and running soon the other two won't be running anytime soon."

"I'll get our man here get us some replacements. So let me see that tire," said the Major. The took him to the ATV.

"It got pretty busted up when it rolled. We're going to cannibalize it for replacement parts. I can take the carburetor off and get on of the other ATVs up and running so we'll have to functioning. Here's the tire," said the man as he handed the Major the shredded tire. The Major took it and just shook his head then he took out his phone.

"It's me. I just looked over the ATV and will it could've been an accident but I'm not convinced. You need to contact Billy Bob and have him get us two ATVs as replacements. … You already talked to him and got LeRoy instead. … That is strange."


	54. Chapter 54

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Sarah pulled into the farm and drove over the shed where they parked. They were beat when they got out but they still had to report into Langley about what they'd seen. Casey looked at his watch it was late but it was still early enough for him to contact his friend back at Fort Meade. They walked into the back door into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table watching Bunny in her play pen.

"Where is everyone," asked Sarah as she looked around and only saw Jack and Bunny. Casey came in behind her and noticed the same thing.

"Chuck's up in your room giving Sam a bath then getting her ready for bed. She looked like Pigpen from Charlie Brown and needed a good scrub down. I don't know where she got all that dirt from. It almost looked like she'd been rooting. Reminds me of someone else her age I used to know."

"Please tell me you guys saved us something to eat," said John as he went to the fridge and got a beer. "You want one?" he asked looking at Sarah.

"Yeah, I could use one," she said. John popped the cap off of one then passed it to her. "So where is everyone else?"

"Carina never came back with the Schnook. I don't know what the story is there. Morgan, Willy and Joe went to the bunkhouse. Sean brought back Buffalo wings so they're all there. Clive, his daughter and Roscoe are still in the stable. They said something about bedding down the horses."

"There'd better be some wings left when I get down there or someone isn't going to be happy," said John. "I wouldn't be so hungry if someone hadn't eaten my apples."

"We don't want to get into why I ate them do we? Check the oven. I'm sure Chuck saved us something if Morgan didn't get into it first."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here. The Schnook asked me to make sure no one grabbed the plates he made for you two." John opened the oven.

"It looks like cold pasta with some sort of meat sauce. I wonder if this was made by that world renown Chef… Boyardee?"

"Funny, let's go report in then come back down warm this up then I'm going to have a bath and go to sleep."

"At least you got in your five portions of fruit and vegetables today," said Casey as they turned to go upstairs.

"You're not going to let go the fact that I ate your apples, are you? Need I remind you the reason we had to stay this late was because you couldn't stay put and almost blew the mission."

"I didn't almost blow anything. I took a calculated risk and then I extracted myself. I had everything under control the whole time."

"Really, well if what you did was well calculated you need a new calculator because I saw someone lying in tall grass with their posterior exposed waiting for it to be kicked. If I hadn't provided you with a signal you'd still be lying there trying to act like a ground hog who'd seen his shadow."

"Very funny, and for your information I was lying there waiting for an opportunity to move. I saw it clear as day and I didn't need you to signal me when to move."

"Oh really, it was kind of hard to see where all the sentinels were at with your face buried in the grass or do you have eyes in the back of your head now too?"

"We need to get our stories straight before we contact the General," said Casey as they walked into Sarah and Chuck's room.

"Let me guess things didn't go as planned," said Chuck as he was passing Sam clothes through the door. Sarah gave him a puzzled look. "I washed her hair in the sink but she took her own bath. I wasn't allowed in because I'm a boy."

"Well that's debatable," said Casey as he finished his beer. Chuck gave him a look back but just shook it off. Obviously there was more going on he didn't know about.

"When did this start? Give me her clothes. John, I'm listening from the other side of this door so don't lie when you brief the General."

"It's not lying," yelled Sam from the bathroom. "It's called providing alterative facts. You can come in but boys have to stay out." Chuck started to say something but Casey shut him down.

"Not one word Bartowski or you won't be a boy anymore. If you understand what I'm telling you. Now log me on I need to get this briefing done quickly…."

"Before Sarah can come out and contradict you. I think you mean to say," said Chuck as he sat down in front of the tablet and logged on. He felt Casey's grunt on the back of his neck.

"Do you know your wife goes around and steals other people's apples?" said Casey. Chuck waited for the pun but none came. He gave Casey a look as the screen flickered then the General came on in an evening dress all made up for a night on the town.

"I knew you'd been in service a long-time Colonel but I didn't know your first mission was in the garden of Eden," said Beckman. Chuck just smiled trying not to laugh. "I was just on my way out so please can we move this along. I'm in a hurry."

"Yes Ma'am," said Casey. "We were able to infiltrate one of the Black holes and we found something interesting," he said as he went on to describe the weapons and munition he'd discovered. "… but the only problem Ma'am is they moved it while I was there. I'm going to contact friends of mine in Fort Meade to try the have them track the vehicle that was used to the new location."

"No don't do that. We traced the mole who we think contacted Bishop about the Secret Service's raid to Fort Meade. If you contact them and the mole finds out then he or she will call Bishop warning him that we're on to his location. One agency with egg on their face is enough."

"Well, maybe we don't have to raid them. Jack is going to meet up with Bishop and Billy Bob tomorrow to play poker. Jack can be our eyes inside the farmhouse. That was the only building you couldn't get into," said Chuck. "Maybe we'll find out more and give us some reason to raid the place."

"If we do raid we need to make sure ours is more successful than the Secret Service's. Chuck, I should tell you I got a glimpse of the preliminary write up about the Bishop incident and it is as you thought. They're laying the blame on Worley. If have nothing more for me I'm done. I hate to run but I need to go. I'm late as it is."

"And what does a General do when she hangs up her stars in the evening," said Chuck smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"Chuck, that's none of your business," said Casey as he growled. "I'm sorry Ma'am, request permission to slap Chuck."

"Permission denied. Stand down Colonel. If you have to know I'm meeting Roan and we're going to watch Hamilton. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

"Did you hear that John… stand down Colonel."

"Why you…."

[Meanwhile in the bathroom]

"So what is this about not letting your father give you a bath," said Sarah as she helped Sam out of the tub. "You know you could slip and fall while you're in the tub. Then what would happen?"

"I could get a concussion or contusion which could lead to internal cranial swelling which then could cause unconsciousness… but somehow I don't think that's what you wanted me to say."

"You could've simply said an opsey but you are your father's daughter. Sam this is serious you are still too little to take a bath by yourself even if you don't think you are. I won't always be around to give you one so you're going to have to put up with your father being with you."

"But we worked out a deal that was good as well as fun. We had a sing along he sat outside and sang with me while I was in the tub."

"Okay but next time you can close the curtains and he can sit inside while you have your sing along. I like that option better and what is this about you becoming a dust bunny?"

"You talked to Jack. I was playing in the stable with Sir Winston… and I really wasn't that dirty just a little dirty."

"Well looking at the bath water I'd say more than a little. Are you bored staying here all the time? Would you like to come with us tomorrow to the auction? I don't see why you couldn't"

"No… no," said Sam as she had to think quickly. "No that would be boring. No, I'll just stay here. Alicia is going to be here tomorrow and she and I are going to take care of the horses."

"What horses? They're supposed to auction off Lord Nelson tomorrow or that was the plan before we left this morning."

"No that's changed. There's a new plan now. They aren't auctioning him off anymore. Alicia thinks it has to do with something she said to Chuck but I don't know."

"To do with your father you say? Why would she think that? You're going to have to tell me everything she said. I want you to start at the very beginning and don't leave anything out," said Sarah as she started combing Sam's hair.

"Well there's not much to say," said Sam as she told Sarah everything that happened and what Chuck said.

"Humm that is strange," said Sarah. She would interrogate him afterwards and get to the bottom of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean was in the bunkhouse talking with the guys telling how great it was to have a girlfriend and how wonderful she was. Morgan was sipping on a grape soda listening to Sean and trying not to laugh at Willy and Joe. They were still chowing down on Buffalo wings sweating as they ate.

"It's getting a little warm in here, isn't it? Maybe you should have them dial back the heat on the wings," said Morgan. But they showed no sign of slowing up if anything the exact opposite.

"No, that's what makes them good. Bring on the heat," said Willy as he wiped his forehead with what he thought was the clean part of the back of his hand but smeared Buffalo sauce across it.

"You look like the Buffalo wing commando now. I wonder if this was how Rambo started out," said Morgan as he handed Willy a napkin to clean his forehead.

"Come on guys haven't you been listening," said Sean. He was beginning to wonder if anyone was paying attention him. "Come on I need a little help here. Did I screw up royal by not going home with her tonight?"

"Well it's hard to say," said Morgan. "Love is a fickle thing and sometimes women are a mystery. Take my friend Chuck for example he and Sarah had this on and off again relationship for a long time. They saw other people but none of that ever lasted. Either they broke up or the other person got killed," said Morgan. He saw Sean's look. "But what's important to take away from this is that they always came back to each other so I guess I'm saying is if it's love you'll be able to tell by the bloom."

"But he who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose," said Joe. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Joe, you're a man of few words but when you speak people listen," said Morgan as he took a sip from his grape soda. "That was really deep man."

"Deep? What? I read that one time on a chocolate wrapper," said Joe as he let out a loud belch. "Oh, that one burnt all the way up. Can I get a sip of your grape soda?"

"And I share your backwash I don't think so. Geez I thing you've wilted whatever bloom was on the plant. If not the plant too," said Morgan as he fanned but there was nothing that could be done other than run outside for fresh air. All this talk about girlfriends was making him miss Alex. He thought about calling her and even had his phone out in his hand but as he started to call he saw Casey coming down from the house.

"Who are you calling? What's going on inside and why are you out here? Don't tell me you had an urge to howl at the moon and they kicked you out?"

"Funny but no Joe and Willy are eating Buffalo wings and Joe just belched. The air inside is heavy with hot sauce so heavy that I had to leave to get some relief."

"Yeah, that's the problem with hot wings they're deadly the second time around. It's almost like tear gas. Is Sean in there? I need to talk with him."

"Yeah, but take it easy on him. He thinks he's found the love of his life and now he thinks he might've screwed things up. She wanted him to go home with her but he wanted to slow the romance down and came back here instead. Now he's wondering if he made the right decision."

"Looks like I might not need to talk to him then. I hope you told him he did," said Casey. Morgan looked back at him like he was crazy. "Oh, you didn't' did you? Listen up you can't make a real decision if your with a woman. They'll get their claws into you and you'll do whatever they want you to do. The only way to break free is…"

"Shoot them… is that where you were going with this?"

"Sometimes you're smarter than you look. I was going to say leave them but shooting them… preferably in the head will work too. I leave or they die it's all the same."

"I won't even comment on how messed up that is but thanks for the compliment I think."

"Don't mention it," said Casey then he went inside. "Geez someone open a window or something in here. You guys are animals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile back in town]

"I can't believe you let him go like that," said Louise. "You should've tried harder to get him to come back here. Like this what happens if his friends talk him out of seeing you again or he gets cold feet?"

"He isn't going to get cold feet and everything is under control. When you go fishing you don't beat the fish in the head with the bait. You dangle it in front of him then lure him to the bait."

"That's why I like meat instead… yes a nice steak any day. You just knock the cow in the head then gut it. No dancing with my meal for me."

"Well whatever the deed is done. We're meeting tomorrow at the arboretum near the University and having a picnic then talk about going to the Gala."

"Here look at this. This is a map of the area and here is their farm," said Louise as she pointed it out. "Everyone will be busy at the Gala which will mean that they'll have their guard down and give us an open window. I should be able to get to the farm without being detected. Then when you arrive with Sean we'll make our move. You look apprehensive. Is something wrong?"

"No everything looks good to me. I can't wait to get this over with," said Gladys as she went over and poured herself a drink. "This whole affair is getting old."

"Just a little while longer love," said Louise as she walked over and took the drink from Gladys' hand then took a sip from it before handing it back to her. "Yes, just a little bit longer then we'll find some nice sunny place to relax by the ocean. It's not the plan that's bothering you but who's involved, isn't it?"

"I just wish there was some way out that didn't involve killing Sean. He's a nice guy and… well really doesn't deserve to die… not like this."

"I figured this was going to be a problem for you. If you want, I'll do it for you. But love, you have to remember we're black widows and this is what we do. We eat our mates."

"I know that and no I don't want you to do Sean for me. This is something I have to do. He's my asset and I need to be the one to terminate him."

"Now that's my girl. Come to bed it's late and we need to get up tomorrow and pack your picnic basket. I was thinking about marmite."

"You either love it or you don't. I don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah finished getting Sam ready for bed then once she got her under the covers tucked in Sam asked Chuck to tell her a bedtime story. Chuck had been rocking Bunny in his arms to get her to go to sleep but she'd slept too much during the day and now wasn't showing any signs of wanting to close her eyes.

"Give Bunny to me and you can tell Sam her story," said Sarah as she took Bunny from him then went to their bedroom.

"So what do you want me to tell you tonight. Do you want to hear the one about the one about Snow White and the Seven Morgans or Cinderella - secret agent undercover… master of disguises?"

"No," laughed Sam but as she was laughing her laugh turned into a yawn. "No, how about Little Red Riding Hood and the misunderstood wolf or Goldilocks and the three bears… a case of breaking and entering."

"Well once upon a time there was a little girl who was walking through the woods and she'd been walking for a long time when she came upon a cottage in the middle of the forest…"

"I know… I know she was tired and wanted to sit down but her mother told her not to get her clothes dirty. And this little girl always obeyed her parents so…"

"So after ringing the doorbell and no one answering she decided she needed to sit down. She pulled out a set of lock picks and opened the door then she walked inside. What did she do next?"

"She yelled out 'is there anyone home'," said Sam as she yawned halfway through her answer. Her eyelids started to close. "Go on I'm listening. Go to where she found pizzas on the table."

"One pizza was a combination with everything. Goldilocks took a bite but she didn't like it. Then she went over to the next one and tried it…

"But it had anchovies on it and she snarled up her nose then passed on to the last one. It was a vegetarian with no olives. She ate it all up," said Sam as she drifted off to sleep. Chuck got up kissed her on the forehead then started to leave.

"Hey I was waiting for the end," said Sarah as she stood in the doorway. "I feel cheated somehow," she said as she kissed him.

"The story doesn't have an end because she's never lasted to the finish," said Chuck as he kissed her back. "I see you had better luck with Bunny than I did."

"I guess she just wanted her mother," said Sarah as they went back to their bedroom. Chuck went over and looked at Bunny all snuggled up sound asleep.

"Doesn't she look like a little angel," said Chuck as Sarah came up behind him and rubbed his back. "I guess you had quite the adventure today with Casey or at least that's what I got from listening to his after-action to the General."

"I don't know if I would call it an adventure… more a misadventure. And what's this about the Queen deciding not to auction off Lord Nelson. Sam says Alicia thinks you had something to do with it," said Sarah. She saw the look on Chuck's face. "Chuck, tell me you didn't have anything to do with changing the Queen's mind and before you answer remember our promise."

"Well I might've had something to do with it," said Chuck as he yawned. "You know it's getting late and we really need to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be here before you know it. Didn't you say you were tired?"

"Chuck, what did you do?" said Sarah but all she got back from Chuck was a low snoring sound. "Okay we can put this off until tomorrow but I'll have your intel one way or another."

"Her Majesty and I did a nice chat today over tea," said Chuck. Sarah jumped on him and started tickling him.

"I knew you were faking. Come here I'm going to make you pay," she said as she wrestled him on the bed.

"Okay, okay I give but we need to hold it down or we'll wake Bunny. Let's get some sleep and I'll explain everything in the morning."

"You're up to something but I guess it can wait," she said as she yawned. "Until tomorrow. I love you," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too," he said as he reached and switched off the lights.


	55. Chapter 55

Don't own Chuck

When Major Moore returned it was late and just about everyone was tucked away in their beds. Nigel was fast asleep dreaming about his future kingdom and visions of sugar plums dancing in his head. Meanwhile Natasha was up wandering around on the terrace looking over the lawn with the moon and stars looking down on her.

"What are you still doing up," said the Major. He noticed the window open so he came out to see who was still up.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and walk around. How'd things go over at the other farm? Did you find out anything conclusive?"

"No, not really but I brought the tire back with me so I can get a better look at it during the day. I have to admit I might be bias in thinking that it was a possible incursion."

"Oh really and why is that," said Natasha as she rubbed her shoulders as a night chill started to set in.

"Here take my jacket," said the Major offering it to her. "I might be bias because I used this same trick to eliminate an apartheid leader. He liked to drive fast… too fast so I waited for him to cross this bridge. I took out his front left tire causing him to lose control. He went over the side and into the river never to come up again."

"I think I remember that. The police wrote it off as an accident if I remember correctly. But now you're saying it wasn't?"

"I made sure to make it look like the tire blew out and everyone knew how fast he drove so the police naturally added one and one then came up with an accident."

"So you think we've got a copying cat working here," she said. The jacket made staying outside pleasant.

"Like I said I don't know but it does seem that way. How is your shoulder healing? I never did get to tell you how sorry I am for getting you shot."

"It's healing fine and there are times I completely forget about it. But don't apologize things like this happens. Don't think this is the first time I've been shot. I was thirteen with a group of plaas hande farm hands took up arms against my father and that was the first time I killed a man. A swart man shot my father in front of me and would've killed me too but he had other ideas. I remember him smiling at me but he didn't realize I had my father's knife. I buried in up to the hilt in his stomach then I grabbed his weapon opening fire on the rest."

"Wow that was pretty brave of you. It took a lot to do something like that. I know a lot of men who wouldn't be able."

"I was scared to death but I was so angry that my anger got the best of me and it that moment I didn't care if I lived or died. I just want to wipe that stupid smile off that man's face. The rest of the men ran away… the ones I didn't kill. I buried my father then left the farm for the city and have never looked back. You know I've never told that story to anyone else."

"Then I'm honored that you felt you could shared this with me. But between Afrikaners we can share anything."

"True so is there something you want to share with me," said Natasha. Her question seemed to catch the Major off guard.

"I'm not sure I know what you're hinting at. Is there something I should know," said the Major as he looked at her trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Come on my husband hasn't told you he plans on setting me aside after he establishes his little kingdom. He wasn't too subtle when he bought me the memoirs of Princess Soraya of Iran, 'The Palace of Loneliness'. You know she was repudiated by her husband the Shah because she wasn't able to produce a successor."

"Of course I knew about her but no he's never said any… are you sure he plans to put you aside? He seems very much in love with you."

"And so was the Shah but affairs of state take precedence over affairs of the heart or as Nigel likes to say 'it's good to be the king'.

"I see and where will you be sent? I'm assuming there must be some sort of exile he's got in mind or is he thinking about putting you in a convent since he has a medieval way of looking at things?"

"I really don't know. I was hoping you might know something which was why I approached you. Nigel… how to put this nicely well he's a little scared of me so until the moment comes he's probably not going to raise the topic."

"Then why did he buy you the book? Maybe you're reading more into this than is really there," said the Major having a hard time buying off on this.

"The book I think was a Freudian slip. He even denied he bought it and I almost believe him until I double checked with .uk and they confirmed he bought it and paid for it from his private account. I check the bank statement and before you tell me that all that could be faked I check deeper.

"How deep did you check," said the Major. He found himself getting a little aroused by Natasha's tenacity.

"Well let's just say I check with one of Nigel's barristers and he confirmed that he'd been consulting with Nigel about what to do."

"That was rather rash and risky. How could you know that the man wouldn't run back and tell Bishop that you talked to him."

"Well, I should've specified former barrister. They found him at home a victim of an unfortunate accident. More accidents happen in the home then any other place and I'm sure some of them are accidents."

"Bishop won't hear about this from me. When it comes time to decide what you want to do just look me up."

"I appreciate that. Now I think we need to go to sleep. It's funny that Nigel got so upset when he found out that her Majesty decided not to auction off her horse. What was he going to do with it? Ride it around his little island? It's hardly the place to ride a thoroughbred and breeding… well he can't even breed his own kind."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing."

"Why Major talk like that will get you in on my good side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got up early the sun wasn't up yet it was so early. He made a quick phone call to Alex then decided to get breakfast ready. He'd just decided to make French toast when Sam and Alicia ran in the kitchen. They grabbed some biscuits then started for the door.

"Hold up you two. I'm going to start cooking French toast here soon so don't wander off too far if you want to eat."

"Don't worry we're not going to go very far. In fact, we're going to be right outside," said Sam. Then they disappeared out the door.

"Where's he at," asked Alicia as they both looked around. "I don't see him anywhere. You don't think… well he got into trouble?"

"I don't think so. It could be that we're a little early," said Sam as they waited for Boss to show up. "Look up there," said Sam as she pointed to a gray streak that came running across the pasture towards them.

"He must've slept in this morning," said Alicia as they watching him come running up to them. This time it was Alicia Boss jumped on. She fell backwards laughing as he licked her in the face.

"See you didn't need to wash your face this morning," said Sam as she laughed. Then she tossed him a biscuit that he gulped down

"I guess you're right," said Alicia as she got back up and dusted herself off. "He is very affectionate."

"So are we still on for after everyone leaves? I still need to get a camera but that won't be a problem for me."

"Sure I can't wait. If you need I can borrow one from my Dad," said Alicia as the back door opened and Chuck stuck his head out.

"Come on in and get cleaned up. I'm plating the first ones now for you two," said Chuck. They said so long for now to Boss then went back into the house.

"Can we wash our hands in the sink so I don't have to go back upstairs and risk waking Mommy and Bunny up?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Chuck as he turned the water on for them. "Make sure you clean them well. I couldn't help but overhearing," said Chuck. Sam and Alicia looked at each other. For a moment, they thought they were busted. "You were talking about borrowing something from your father?"

"Yes… well we were… you see we need," said Alicia as she got tongue tied trying to tell Chuck what they needed but she didn't want to tell him why they need it. Sam jumped in.

"We were talking about trying to get a camera to take pictures or Lord Nelson and Sir Winston. I wanted to take their pictures as a keepsake… you know a memory."

"I know what a keepsake is," said Chuck as he looked at the two of them. "This is all you two were talking about?"

"What else would we be talking about other than Boss," said Sam as Chuck put a plate of French toast in front of both of them.

"Somehow I think you two are up to something but I'm going to trust you. I'll get you that camera after breakfast but I want to see the photos you take. We can put them up on the cloud afterwards. Alicia might want to send them to her friends back in London."

"I really don't have any friends to send them to but Sam's right as a keepsake they would be nice and I know Dad would enjoy looking at them."

"Okay eat you breakfasts and I'll get you the camera afterwards. Sam, I'm surprised you haven't run off into the woods yet. Remember here is the same as in our cabin."

"I know," said Sam as Alicia gave her a look. Sam signaled her to keep quiet. "The cabin is nice but I like it here too."

"I know you do but we can't stay here forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to go back home to Echo Park. Maybe someday Alicia and her father can come and visit us."

"I'd like that a lot," said Sam. "I could show you around if you want. I could show you the Buy More and introduce you to everyone who works there."

"Now that sounds like fun to come all the way from London to visit the Buy More. You know they have Buy Mores in England."

"But do they have Big Mike in them?" said Sam as she ate her piece of French toast. She had syrup all over her face and hands.

"No thank goodness for that," said Chuck as he tried to clean her face then her hands with a damp towel. "I think this world can handle just one."

"What's a Big Mike," said Alicia as she ate. But before Chuck could answer Morgan came in with his nose in the air.

"I smell French toast," said Morgan as he made himself a place at the table. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Señor Muy Caliente," said Sam as she laughed. Morgan looked over at her with a strange expression. "Isn't that what Big Mike always says? Big Mike is Morgan's father."

"No, he's not," snapped Morgan. "He's my step father which means no relation to me whatsoever and before you say anything Chuck remember we have children present."

"Yes, I see all three of them at the table. Here's your French toast but you might want to let it cool down first because it's muy caliente right now."

"Funny Chuck, very funny so will you stop with the muy caliente jokes," said Morgan as he took the plate from Chuck.

"I'm sorry I don't get it," said Alicia. I don't understand what Spanish has to do with Big Mike and Morgan?"

"I never really understood it either," said Sam. "Just when Big Mike says it he's usually talking about Morgan's mother…"

"Here you two go," said Chuck as he quickly changed the subject by giving each of them another piece of French toast. "I'll give you two double rations."

"Here you guys are," said Sarah as she came in carrying Bunny with Jack behind her. "We woke up and everyone was gone. What do have cooking?"

"French toast, just sit down and I'll plate you one. Jack, French toast okay for you," asked Chuck as he passed Sarah a plate.

"Yeah, okay but you people get up too early around here," said Jack as he went over and got himself a cup of coffee. "I mean I realize there's not much to do around here but Geez the sun is just waking up. Where's Roscoe and Clive at anyway?"

"My father's still asleep and I'm guessing that's where Mr. Roscoe is too," said Alicia. "They were up late last night in the stable talking. It was after two when Dad dragged in. I know because I woke up and checked my watch."

"Two in the morning? What were they talking about that late night? It's kind of late to be talking about hay," said Morgan. Chuck gave him a look.

"Yes, sweetie what were they talking about that late at night," said Sarah as she managed to eat with one hand and hold Bunny with the other.

"You'll have to ask them," said Chuck as he turned off the burner and put the pan in the sink. "Here give Bunny to me so you can eat." Chuck took Bunny from Sarah then got himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with the rest.

"Speaking of where everyone is at," said Chuck. "Where's Casey he's usually up and about at this hour? I've never know him to miss out of French toast or pancakes or waffles or just about anything."

"Whatever you do don't let him make those bran muffins of his. They could choke an elephant. They're so bad rats refuse them. I have one in my office under the leg of my desk to balance it out."

"Okay we get it Morgan but where is he?"

"I know where he's at," said Sarah. "He's trying to get a photo of Gladys, isn't he? He was talking about doing a background check on her to make sure she's who she says she is. He just thinks this think between her and Sean came on too soon and at an opportune time for someone who wanted to get close to the Queen."

"if that's what she's up to she had plenty of opportunity yesterday at the race track but I didn't see her at all. From what I know she dropped Sean off then left. Why would she do that if her target was the Queen?"

"So Chuck, you agree with me that Casey's exaggerating," said Morgan. "Why can't he let San have his moment?"

"I don't know if Casey's exaggerating. He's got some pretty valid points and what I said was I don't think her target is the Queen. That doesn't mean it can't be someone else."

"So, you agree with Casey? Come on Dude you of all people… you don't believe in love at first sight," said Morgan as he looked over at Sarah.

"I didn't say that I said Casey has valid points whether he's right or wrong is another issue. However, I agree we need to look deeper into who this woman is. Just because she's not in the intersect doesn't mean she's not a threat. Besides what's the harm? John runs her photo through facial recognition if nothing come back we keep this whole thing among ourselves."

"What do we do if it comes back with a hit? What do we do then? Are you willing to break Sean's heart?"

"What comes next is I introduce her to my two friends Smith and Wesson then we go from there. Sean might get a broken heart but at least is will still be beating."

"Chuck not to complain," said Jack. "But you wouldn't have any bacon to go along with this French toast?"

"You hold Bunny and I'll cook you up some," said Chuck. He handed Bunny to Jack then got up and went to the fridge.

"Well Chuck while you're cooking maybe throw on a couple or four slice of bacon for me too," said Morgan. "This country life is really giving me an appetite."

"Also the air in L.A. as well as Chicago and come to think of it just about everywhere I've seen you," said Sam smiling at him with a little mischief grin.

"Funny, very funny," said Morgan as he looked over at Sam. "Chuck, your whole family is a family of jokers." She replied by sticking her tongue out.

"And what does that make you the court jester?" said Chuck as he put the bacon in a skillet and it started to sizzle.

But when Sam saw the bacon a light came on in her head she had an idea. She coughed and looked at Alicia then looked over at the bacon. Alicia smiled and understood what she was trying to tell her so she nodded back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the bunkhouse Sean got up early went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he got ready for Gladys to pick him up. He had to get out of the bunkhouse before she arrived because it reeked of feet… big men's feet. There was no way he could invite her in. Plus, he wanted to be gone before Casey got up or anyone else who could embarrass him in front of Gladys.

"Okay, got everything wallet, watch and phone," said Sean as he tiptoed around inside the bunkhouse using a flashlight to see by.

"Just put my shoes on and then I'm out of here," he said as he looked over at Casey in his bunk all bundled up fast asleep.

"Good, now to make my escape," he said as he went to the door. But as he opened it the door made a squeaking noise. "Crap couldn't someone grease that." He looked back to see if he'd been made but everyone seemed to still be asleep.

"Phew, that was a close one," he said to himself as he stepped outside then slowly closed the door behind him. "She should be here any time now," said Sean as he checked his watch. Then in the distance he saw a column of dust heading his way that grew nearer.

"Here's my gal now," said Sean as the sun started rising over the horizon. "Today is going to be a good day. I can tell."

Gladys pulled up next to him then got out. She walked up to him then threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry are we still taking it slow," she said as she laughed. "Come on jump in and let's go have some fun together."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Sean. Slow lasted one evening. He was ready now to throw caution to the wind. "It's too early to go to the arboretum so what do you want to do until then?"

"Oh, I think we can find something to do," said Gladys as they got into her car. She turned around then drove off kicking up another column of dust.

"By the way," said Gladys. "I didn't know what you wanted in the picnic basket so I thought we could stop by Subway's and get a couple of subs and make them meals. I did bring a blanket to roll… I mean throw on the grass."

"So where are we going now?" asked Sean as he looked over at Gladys. She had her window down and the wind was running through her hair. Her perfume was intense intoxicating him with it's scent. A big difference from the previous smell of feet.

"I thought we'd go grab some breakfast then play it by ear," said Gladys as she glanced over at him smiling. In that moment, he forgot why he ever suggested they should take it slowly. Somewhere in the far corner of his mind he heard Casey's voice say 'sucker'. But he quickly shut that down.

"I'm game for whatever you want to do," said Sean. "I'm all yours."

"You should be careful what you say. I just might take you up on that," said Gladys as she drove back out onto I-71 then turned to go into town.

[Meanwhile back in the bunkhouse]

Joe got up to go do start his chores. He jumped out of the top bunk onto the floor then reached over to get his clothes he'd left on the chair next to his bunk only to find they were missing.

"Hey Willy did you pull some sort of trick on me? Where are my clothes?"

"What are you griping about? I didn't do anything with your clothes. If I did anything with them I'd wash them."

"Well they're missing and what am I going to do? It's not Sunday yet when I change them. I can't get next week's clothes dirty today."

"Ask Casey or Morgan just let me go back to sleep. I don't need to get up yet." Joe grumbled as he went to a John.

"What the heck," he said. He found his clothes and Willy's all rolled up under John's blanket.


	56. Chapter 56

Don't own Chuck

Casey was up early he looked over at Sean sleeping in his bunk soundly with stupid grin on his face. He had a sudden urge to put a pillow over his face and hold it until he stopped breathing. At least he'd go in the middle of his dream. He had his pillow in hand when Morgan woke up. Morgan looked at him then at the pillow.

"No John, please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do. You know postnatal abortion isn't a real thing."

"What are you talking about? I was just fluffing up my pillow. Go back to sleep before turn off your lights," said Casey as he sat his pillow back on his bunk.

"Aren't you going back to be?" said Morgan as he watched Casey getting dressed. "I know you're and early riser but this has got to be early even for you."

"Will you shut up before you wake everyone up. I'm going to run up to the house to get… to get a glass of milk so go back to sleep," said Casey as he shoved Morgan's head back into his bunk.

"Ouch… hey watch the hair. What's gotten into you? You know I think I'll come with you and get some milk too. Maybe there are some cookies too… I hope they've got some pecan Sandies. That would really hit the spot right now."

"This is your fault. I tried to tell you to go back to sleep but you wouldn't," said Casey as he dug something out of his pack.

"That sounds rather ominous," said Morgan as he started to get up. There's no reason to get all worked up over a glass of milk and a few… okay a pack of cookies. Milk just tastes better when it's being drunk through a cookie."

"Just hold that thought," said Casey. "Now look at this," he said as he took his lighter then gave Morgan whiff of gas and he was out cold. John rolled him over but he couldn't resist he put Morgan's thumb in his mouth.

"There that should do you up," he said. Then he went around the bunkhouse gathering up clothes rolling them up and putting them in his bed. After getting everything together he put his blanket over the heap and made it look like he was fast asleep in his bunk.

"Okay now to go make a nest," said Casey as he grabbed his camera and camera bag then went outside. He looked around to see where he could get the best vantage point and he found it in the hayloft above the stable.

"I wish I'd brought some coffee with me," said John as he took up his position. He found a spot that covered the road that led into the farm and gave him a clear view of the parking areas below.

"She'll probably drive down that road," said John to himself. "Then she'll pull into the parking area below. Whatever way she comes in I should be able to get photos of her," he said as he finished setting up his nest and waiting.

He waited for what seemed forever. In the distance he heard the crows cawing. They must've discovered a field of corn. Shortly afterwards he heard the sound of shotgun blasts. Someone must've found the crows in the corn field thought Casey.

"It must be breakfast time," said Casey as he watched Morgan leave the bunkhouse and started walking up towards the house. He was starting to get stiff and want to move around a bit but just when he started to get up he saw Sean walk out without any shoes on.

"Sneaking out like a thief in the night are we," said John as he watched Sean put his shoes on. In the distance he saw a dust cloud coming their way.

"It's show time," he said to himself as he got the camera ready. As soon as the car came insight he started shooting photos. "Come on a little closer," he said as he tried to get a clear one of Gladys through the windshield but the tinted glass and the glare from the sun wasn't making his job any easier.

"Come on get out of the car," said John. Then as if she'd heard him she stepped out to greet Sean. He watched them hug and kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said John as he snapped photo after phot. Then they got back into her car and she turned it around before driving back out the drive disappearing in a dust cloud the same way she'd arrived.

"I got you now," said John as he put everything away. He just had to upload the pics into the mainframe and have it do its magic but for that he'd need help. John called Alex and put the call on speaker while he was putting things away.

"Hey dad, how's everything going? I wasn't expecting you call. Is everything all right with you and Morgan?"

"Everything is just peachy here and the answer is no. If you wondering if I have strangled Grimes yet with the emphasis on yet."

"Oh Dad, you like to joke around too much. So this is your dime what can I do for you? I figure you called wanting something."

"I don't have to call you just when I want something but in this case you'd be right. I've got some pics I need run through the mainframe can you do that for me?"

"I'd like to but I'm not in L.A. right now. I'll be driving back in a bit and it will take me a while before I'm back in Castle. You can send them to me and I'll take care of it when I get there or you can have Chuck do it remotely?"

"You're not in Castle? Is something wrong with you mother? Is that the reason you're not in… you're at the hospital?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm doing Chuck a favor. I can't get into it but I got a late start and so when I got here I had to spend the night. I'll be leaving here shortly to make my way back home."

"And where is here at?"

"I can't tell you. Chuck knows and I promised him I'd keep this on the down low. I hope you understand."

"I understand that I need to strangle Chuck," said Casey to himself. "Sure, I've been on a lot of missions like that. Just watch your back and keep my number on speed dial. Tell your mother I've been thinking of her," said John as he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile back in the farmhouse]

"It's time to get ready to go to the auction," said Sarah. "Jack we'll be back before you have to go meet Billy Bob."

"That will give me the afternoon to prepare myself and get in a little practice. Short stuff you up for a few hands poker with your old Jack?"

"We need to make it quick because Alicia and I have things we need to get done this afternoon. Chuck, don't forget I need that camera."

"Camera? Why do you need a camera and what are these big plans you've got going with Alicia this afternoon? Something tells me you're up to something?"

"Who me?" said Sam as innocently as she could. "I don't know wat you mean by up to something but we're going to take photos of Lord Nelson and Sir Winston as keepsakes. Chuck, do you have photos of Peaches I and II? I'd like to see them sometime."

"I should have something somewhere, but if I don't have them then Ellie does. Yes, Peaches was a good dog... man's best friend..."

"Are you talking about Peaches or Morgan," said Sam as she smiled across the table at him. Morgan gave her a look back. "I'm just clarifying who were talking about."

"Funny, very funny, but Chuck is right Peaches was a good dog... both of them were. Too bad they like to chase cars."

"That's why Dad won't let me have one. They could chase the horses and make them nervous. That's a bad thing when you're dealing with Thoroughbreds. I'm going to miss Lord Nelson when we go but I thing I'm going to miss Sir Winston more. I was hoping we'd bring him back with us but it's not fair to Lord Nelson..."

"Yes, he's Lord Nelson's BFF and it wouldn't be easy for either one of them to be separated from the other. It's like the bond that twins have. Is there anymore French Toast?"

"Morgan the only French toast that is left is for Casey. If you want to risk your life and a few broken bones go for it," said Chuck but as they were talking Casey came walking in.

"What were you thinking," said Casey as he barged in. The door flew back and banged against the wall the flew back closed. "How could you do something like this?"

"It's only a piece of French toast," said Morgan as he looked over the table at Casey. "Geez if I'd known you were so hungry I wouldn't have asked for it. Chuck you'd better hand it over to him before he really goes berserk."

"Grimes, what are you blabbering on about?" said Casey as Chuck tried to pass him a plate with two pieces of French toast.

"Maybe you should eat something. It'll help you calm do and dial it back a notch," said Chuck. But John just got even angrier.

"This has nothing to do with French toast or breakfast. I'm not talking to the Troll, I'm talking to you, Chuck and I'm waiting for an answer?"

"Maybe a little clarification is needed here," said Sarah. "Are you sure you're not just hungry? You're acting like you did yesterday when I ate your apples."

"Life I said this has nothing to do with French toast and by the way I'm still ticked off about you eating my apples. I told you to bring them to me not eat them for me, but this has nothing to do with that."

"This has to do with the favor I asked Alex to do for me, doesn't it? John it's just a road trip and ask some questions. Maybe secure some CCTV feed... nothing dangerous."

"Yeah Chuck, what's going on? When I talked with Alex she told me the same thing," said Morgan as he eyed Casey's French toast.

"You touch my plate with your stubby little hands and I'll cut your fingers off then feed them to you as Lady fingers. Why am I only hearing about this now, Grimes?"

"Because Alex told me to keep it on the down low and... well and... and since I'm a good fiancé that's what I did. But you shouldn't be mad at me you should be mad at Chuck. So what's up Chuck?"

"Guys you're blowing this all out of proportion. I'd prefer not to say anything about this because if any heat come back on it I can tell the General no one knew about it but me."

"Oh, now I've got to know," said John. "Bartowski, this sounds like one of your hair brain schemes and is starting to resemble a rogue mission."

"That was exactly what I said when I found out," said Sarah. Chuck gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "What? Those were my exact word."

"So you knew about this too," said Casey. "You didn't think that I might want to know what your husband has gotten my daughter into?"

"John, we're all professionals here and Alex is a part of the team. If we'd been in Burbank I would've gone myself. But I thought seeing that he didn't know Alex or would remember her she could get in and out with no trouble. I had to know if he'd been contacted and Beckman hasn't been very cooperative."

"If who's been contacted. Who is this he you keep talking about?"

"It's Shaw," said Sarah. There was absolute silence in the room. A pin falling now would sound like a red wood. "It's Shaw, John. Chuck thinks that Ettore will contact Shaw to find out about the governors and how they work."

"You asked Alex to drive to Yucca mountain and to talk with Shaw? I don't want her to go anywhere near that lunatic. How could you send her there?"

"Alex is an agent just like the rest of us and I told her she didn't have to see him face to face. I just wanted a copy of their visitor log and their CCTV feeds. The CCTV at Yucca mountain is on a closed feed so I couldn't hack into it. If I could've gone about this differently I would've."

"And you couldn't just wait until we finish this mission then go there yourself? I'm not buying that this was the only way. There's always another way."

"I didn't want to wait around. The longer Ettore is out there on the lose the more dangerous he becomes. The General seems to think he's no longer a threat. Well I don't believe that for one moment and I'm not going to risk my family on what she thinks."

"But you'll risk mine," said Casey. "Don't you see the hypocrisy in that? Chuck, if anything happens to Alex you and I are going to have a problem."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but that's the situation. When I talked with Alex this morning she was done at Yucca mountain and would be leaving shortly to return to L.A."

"Can you get that camera for me," said Sam. Everyone had forgotten Sam and Alicia were still in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry," said Casey as he started to eat. "This is all Grimes fault." Morgan gave him a look across the table.

"And how do you see that? I didn't tell you to barge in by almost kicking the kitchen door off the hinges. Then bellowing like a..."

"Like someone who's about to end you," said John as he took a big bite and started chewing. "Not another work," said John as he pointed to Morgan with his fork."

"But what did I..." Morgan started to say but Casey cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"What did I tell you? Not another word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over on the other Bishop farm breakfast we going much differently. There was a breakfast buffet set up with scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, Heinz beans and stewed tomatoes as well as toast and marmite. Natasha got Nigel a plate together then took it to him. She was preparing one for herself when Major Moore came up behind her.

"Here let me help you with that," he said. "Here let me put a little bit of everything on it for you. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you. How's your shoulder doing this morning?"

"Yes, love how's your shoulder doing? You know you walking around at night isn't helping it to heal. Night air with your wound could give you pneumonia. Major, did you know she was up and about late last night?"

"Yes, I did. I found her down here when I got back from our detention camp. But a little case of the nerves before an operation is to be expected, especially one of this magnitude."

"Love there's nothing to worry about. The Major and I have got everything cover. Nothing will fall through the cracks so there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Just hearing you say that makes me feel more reassured," she said as she sipped on her tea. "I wish we'd brought Matilda with us. This cook is okay but he's not as good as she is."

"I have to agree with you there. The eggs are undercooked and the bacon is overcooked but after tomorrow all will change. That I can guarantee you."

"We hope for the best," she said in her head. "I can hardly wait for this to over. It seems this has gone on forever."

"Just a little more patience, darling. So, Major any more about that incident yesterday? Do you still think we had an incursion? I called Billy Bob but he was unable to be reached. I talked with his man, Roscoe to beat the bushes and make sure none of the brotherhood has gotten wind of our affairs."

"I still can't be certain which is why I'm putting more guards on over there until tomorrow. Then it won't matter," said the Major as he took a big bite of toast with marmite.

"So, you like marmite," said Natasha as she watched him eat it. "I can't get Nigel to try it. It's supposed to be good for you."

"Have you ever noticed Major that everything that tastes bad people try to convince you to eat by telling you it's good for you? Marmite is a good example of that."

"I don't know I just like it. I'll have a vehicle and driver standing by for the two of you to go to the auction today. I want to go back over to the other farm and make sure everything is ready for Jack and Billy Bob."

"Do you think I should go over and have a look over too," said Natasha. "You know what they say about having a second set of eyes to look over things? It can't hurt."

"I'd really like it if you came with me," said Nigel as he looked at the two of them. "You always keep me out of trouble and I value your opinion especially if I see a horse I like."

"Yes, you should go with Nigel... I mean Sir Bishop," said the Major. He caught Nigel's look and understood it. "Any way I've got this and from the sound of it you're needed here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back up to the room with Sam and got her the camera she wanted. He gave her a quick lesson on how to use it then sent her off. Sam ran past Sarah who was standing in the doorway watch. After Sam left she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you mad at me too? I'm not sorry about what I did. This had to be done and Alex was the only person available to do it."

"No. I'm not going to get mad at you about that. I understand why you did what you did but I think you also need to look at this from Casey's perspective. How would you have felt if Casey had sent Sam on a mission like this?"

"This was not a mission. Why does everyone keep calling it a mission? It was just a fact-finding trip and that was all it was. I asked her to go to Super Max talk to the warden and get some intel that was all. There's no need to blow this up out of proportion like Casey's done."

"Sweetie you haven't answered my question. But yourself in John's shoes and you can see he's got every right to be angry."

"Okay, I can see that and I do hear what you're saying but what else was I supposed to do? I can't just sit around on my hands waiting for Ettore to jump out of the bushes."

"I know you can't and I think you're right. But we've got two good intersects and Ettore has only one that doesn't work that well..."

"Is this the nerd version of two heads are better than one?" he said as he put his arms around her. "I love you... I love you with all my heart."

"And you're not so bad yourself," she said as she looked him in the eyes. "Whatever comes our way we'll face it together. Now kiss me and shut up."

They were still kissing when Casey barge in without knocking. He came in carrying his camera in his hand.

"Ew yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said John as he walked on in. "Don't you guys ever give it a rest? What do you take fish pills or something?"

"Just come on in John," said Sarah. "If you don't know you get what you get when you walk in on a couple. You might remember that when Morgan and Alex are together."

"I can't even visualize that and not think about smothering Grimes in his sleep like I wanted to do to Sean this morning," said Casey. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at him.

"No, he didn't I saw Sean out the kitchen window getting into a sedan this morning. Then he and a woman drove away. I assume she was this Gladys person."

"That's right they had a date today for a picnic in the arboretum near the University. I know because he was going on about it in his sleep."

"You interrogated him while he slept?" said Chuck. "Is that some new form of interrogation I don't know about?"

"Funny, no I just listen to what he was saying and it was disgusting. I love you, you love me, kiss me you fool. Fool he was right. It was almost enough to make me want to heave."

"I assume this is going somewhere. We need to get ready and go to the auction soon," said Chuck as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I've got photos of Gladys on here and I need for you to run them through the mainframe. I would've had Alex to do it but you've got her tied up."

"Okay leave the memory card with me and I'll get it going as soon as we get back from the auction." Casey gave him a look. "I promise I will but right now we need to go."

"Okay, but I want a priority rush put on those."

"I'll be sure to tell the main fame that when we chat."

"Was that sarcasm I'm detecting?" said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "I know how to deal with that."

"Oh, look at the time. We're going to be late."


	57. Chapter 57

Don't own Chuck

Carina woke up the next morning and rolled over expecting to find Cole in bed with her but there was no one on his side of the bed. She was surprised and if the truth were known a little angry. No one had walked out on her after… well after. She grabbed his shirt and put it one. His smell permeated it and caused her to have visions of the night before but she fought through them as the door opened to their room.

"I like my shirt on you but I'm going to need it here shortly," said Cole as he came in carrying a breakfast tray with a small vase and red rose in it.

"You didn't cut this from the garden outside, did you? The same garden with the big sign that says 'don't touch the roses'," she said as she took it from the vase and smelt it.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged. I brought you some toast and marmalade because that's about all we have time for."

"That's fine as long as there's hot coffee in that carafe," said Carina as she sat back down on the bed and Cole placed the tray between them. She took a piece of toast and began spreading it with marmalade while Cole poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," said Cole as he passed her a cup of coffee. She put down the knife and took it from him then took a sip.

"This is good right now but I can think of something else that would be good right now too," she said as she looked at him over her coffee cup with a mischief grin.

"I can too but we don't have the time. I need to ride with Her Majesty to the auction today so I'm going to need my shirt back."

"If you want you can take it off me," said Carina as she gave him a coy look. "You didn't seem to have any troubles with buttons last night."

"You just keep it. I'll get another one from the closet. I can just see me having to explain to Her Majesty why I smell like your perfume."

"That would be an interesting conversation to overhear," said Carina as she ate the rest of her toast then finished her coffee. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"You should be able to. I can't take you with me so you'll be coming with Jonesy. I'm sorry but Worley is still up in arms over Chuck and I don't want to give him any ammunition to use against us. I hope you understand."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to take him out and shoot him in the head. I can do it for you if you want me to with no questions asked." Cole gave her a strange look.

"I hope that was a joke or something," said Cole as he started getting dressed. He laid out his suit on the bed then went about picking out a tie to go with it. Carina watched him and waited because she knew what was about to happen. She wasn't disappointed.

"I hope you're not planning on wearing that tie with that suit," said Carina as she laughed and shook her head. "Don't they have a class on this at MI6 school?"

"Yes, and why not? I think they look good together," said Cole as he laid the tie on the suit. "See what I mean? And now we don't have a class on this. We're not the fashion police."

"My eyes are aching looking at that. If there were fashion police you'd be in handcuffs for an affront to good taste. You must be colorblind or something," she said as she went to his closet and pull out another tie. "Now doesn't that look better and for heaven's sake never put blue and brown together. Now you're ready to meet royalty in style."

"I'm glad you're not angry that I can't take you with me," said Cole as he went into the bathroom to shave. She followed him in and watched him lather up.

"It wouldn't do any good and I can honestly say I'm not the least bit jealous of you and your Queen," said Carina as she walked up behind him. "She reminds me a lot of your mother actually."

"Then you haven't seen me mom when she's had a few pints under her belt and she sees Mr. Riley the Chemist. They had a thing when they were young before me dad and now there's nothing stopping them from carousing."

"Me mom and me dad... you're starting to sound like an Andy Capp comic strip. But that little tidbit of intel is good to know the next time your mom goes on about making me an honest woman out of me."

"Just don't tell her you heard that from me or we'll both be in the dog house," said Cole as he finished shaving then washed the lather off his face.

"Here let me do that," said Carina as she dried him. "I don't know if you've done a good job or not," she said as she kissed him. "Hum, I guess it's acceptable," she said as she caressed his face.

"It's going to have to do," said Cole as he kissed her back. "Oh... you distract me so much. I really need to run or I'm going to be late and if there's one thing Her Majesty prides herself on is being punctual. Because of that she expects everyone else to be the same."

"Then you really do need to get a move on it or you'll end up being sent to the tower," said Carina as she laughed.

"I'm glad you can laugh about it," he said as he buttoned up his shirt then started to tie the tie that Carina had chosen for him. He looked at it in the mirror and smiled.

"See even you have to admit it looks good on you but that's something you don't have to worry about. Anything would look good on you. One to think of it maybe I am getting a little jealous."

"I'll tell the old gal that when I meet her. Ma'am I just want to let you know that my fiancé is jealous of your grace. That would really make her day I think."

"Funny, but if you don't go now you will be late and you'll need a better excuse than that for your Majesty," said Carina as he helped him put his jacket on. No sooner than he put it on then there was a knock at the door then Jonesy walked in. He took one look at Carina in Cole's shirt that he started to do an about-face to leave.

"Hold up Jonesy," said Cole as Carina laughed. "Where are you going? Stay here and tell me what you have to tell me."

"It's just... well Worley wanted to know what was taking you so long. He's getting nervous down by the car waiting so I came up to check on you."

"I'm ready now. Let's go down. Carina will be getting ready now and come to the auction with you later," said Cole then he turned to her. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Bye, I'll see you at the auction," said Carina as Cole and Jonesy left. She dropped back down on the bed almost knocking over the carafe on the tray. She laid there for a while looking up at the ceiling thinking to herself that she should be getting ready but the bed felt so inviting.

"No, if you don't get your butt up now Jonesy will be back and find you dress the same way you are now. He's already done the fifty shades of red who knows how many more shade he'll turn if he finds you still dressed the way you are now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex spent the night in Beatty after her visit at Yucca mountain. She arrived late and was worried what kind of reception she'd find but strangely the warden was cordial enough. She was allowed to look over the visitor logs then she got the Nickel-cent tour of the facility as well as reassurances that it was impossible for their high-profile quests to communicate with the outside world. Thanking the warden for his cooperation she left.

"This is the oddest inspection I've ever had," said the warden. "I'm used to trace cell missions to test our defenses but I've never had someone come here and just look around."

"Well, I guess the General just want to do the unexpected. You know if you do the same thing all the time people become complacent. I guess that's the reason for this change."

"It must be and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't gotten this message telling me you were coming. Oh and here are the copies of our CCTV feeds you asked for. Please give my best regards to your General. It's always a pleasure."

"I certainly will," said Alex as she took the disks from the warden. "I need to be off now. It's gotten a little too late to drive all the way back tonight. Do you have any suggestions where I can grab a room for the night?"

"There's a Comfort Inn we use in Beatty which is not too far from here. You'll see signs once you get back on the main road."

"Thanks again," said Alex then she left as fast as she could. She knew the authorization for her tour was bogus concocted by Chuck. But it was good enough to fool the warden into inviting her into his inner sanctum where she got to see the real crazies and it left on her impression enough to know this was not a place she'd like to be sent to under any circumstances.

She drove back to the main road and there like the warden said were signs for Beatty and the Comfort Inn he mentioned. She pulled into the parking lot then walking into the main lobby. In the middle was a long counter with a man behind it. He looked like he was studying something on the counter but when she got up close she discovered he was a sleep.

"Excuse me I'd like a room for the night," said Alex. The man on the other side of the counter looked up at her half asleep.

"Well this is your lucky night we're full of them. Do you want smoking or non-smoking?" said the man as he yawned then looked her over. "You don't look much like a lawyer?"

"That's because I'm not," said Alex. The man's stare gave her the creeps. "I'll take non-smoking. What do I have to check out and do all the rooms come with Wi-Fi?"

"Yeap, the password is 'i didn't do it' in all lower case and check out time is tomorrow at noon," said the man. "I need a picture ID and a major credit card then the room is yours. If you want something to eat there are vending machines outside and a continental breakfast served in here in the morning."

"Here you go," said Alex as she passed him both. She wanted to ask him when he said continental breakfast what continent was he talking about but she didn't. "Can I ask you why you thought I was a lawyer? Does it have to do with the Wi-Fi password?"

"Kind of that's a joke the day guys pulled on our guests. You see most of our guests are lawyers who are trying to see their clients at the secret prison at Yucca Mountain."

"Some secret if you know about it," said Alex as she signed for the room. The man yawned as he passed her a keycard then gave her directions to get to the room. He just wanted her gone so he could go back to sleep. She went to her car before going to the room to get her dinner Kat had packed for her before she left. When she got to the room she called Kat just to let her know she was fine and ease her mother's mind.

"Everything is done here but it's too late to drive back now. I'm crashing here for the night then heading back tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I get back into town and we can go out for lunch together. ... Of course, I'm fine. ... I'll call everyone else tomorrow right now I just want to take a quick shower then go to sleep. ... Okay, I'll call you before I take off from here," said Alex then she hung up.

The rest of the night went without anything major happening and the next morning she was called by Chuck then Casey. With everyone taken care of and all her calls made she thought she was ready to leave. She got her things together and was about to leave to check out when she opened the door only to find General Beckman standing on the other side with her arms crossed and eyebrow raise.

"Oh, General, fancy meeting you here. If you're going to spend the night it's okay but if you're going to be here for a while the rooms are a little Spartan. I'd recommend looking for something else."

"Do I look amused? Come with me we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan went to the bunkhouse to get ready while Sarah and Chuck finished getting ready in the farmhouse. Sarah picked Bunny up and gave her a kiss then started to leave their room to take Bunny down to Jack in the kitchen where he was waiting with Chuck and Sam. In the meantime, Clive was talking with Alicia in their room asking if she wanted to come with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the auction with me? If you do we can make room for you in the vehicle," said Clive wondering if Alicia was feeling all right. She'd always been interested in horses and this was her chance to see other breeds.

"No, I'm fine here. Don't worry about me I'll be fine and besides I've been to horse auctions before and to see people sell their… well best friends I really don't want to see that. I'm just glad Her Majesty had a change of heart."

"Don't get your hopes up. I still haven't been able to find out what's going on with that. We bring the poor animal halfway around the world to do what? Run one race. No, something isn't right. Hopefully I'll be able to grab the Lord Chamberlain and get some answers."

"All right but like I said don't worry about me. I'll be okay for today. Sam and I have something planned that we want to do."

"You tell me you've got things planned then you tell me I've got nothing to worry about. Why do the two things you mentioned 'we've got something planned' and 'not to worry' make me worry that much more?"

"Because you are a dad who loves his daughter," she said then she kissed him on the cheek. "Go have fun just don't come back with a whole herd. The flight home might be crowded."

"That was something else I'd like to talk to you about. How would you feel if we stayed here for a little while after her Majesty goes back to London."

"How long are we talking about? And what will I do about school? I guess I could make up lessons I'd miss."

"And what if it were permanent? I've been checking the cost of farms around here and talking with Roscoe. Farms here cost a lot less then they do in the UK and the acreage is amazing. Instead of having to retire to a small farm in a tiny hamlet in the middle of nowhere we could buy something nice here."

"This is all rather abrupt and I really hadn't given it any thought. Can I think on it for a couple of days then tell you what I come to?"

"Sure, but we could pursue our dream of raising horses here. With some luck we might be even able to raise a champion like Lord Nelson. But you have to tell me that you can leave your mates and come live here. I want you to agree to this. I can't order you to make this sacrifice. This has to be a decision you agree to of your own free will."

"I love you Dad," said Alicia as he put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Come on or you're going to be late and we wouldn't want them to leave without you."

"They'd better not try or they'll hear about it," said Clive as they left their room and bumped square into Sarah in the hallway as she came out of her room. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's running late."

"Late is the only way we run now," said Sarah. "Everyone is down in the kitchen waiting for us. I told Jack to keep an eye on Sam and Bunny. But if Sam does anything that you think is… well not advisable for someone her age you can tell her to stop. And if she refuses you can tell her you're going to tell me then I'll handle her when we get back."

"Okay but don't worry about Sam. She'll be fine," said Alicia. She wanted to strangle Sam for putting her in this situation. So much for alternative facts… alternative facts as just other words for a lie but she was in too deep now and besides she really wanted to see the coyote pups.

They walked into the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the table except for Casey who was chomping at the bit to go. He kept looking at his watch wondering what had taking Sarah and Clive so long. He and Morgan had gone to the bunkhouse gotten ready and came back but there was no sign of either of them. Then now that they were finally here he couldn't understand why they weren't moving out the door.

"Listen the auction isn't going to wait for us and if we're going to get in place we need to hurry up and go. Chuck, any word back yet on those photos? Hold that thought and you can tell me in the Discovery on our way to the auction yard."

"Sam, I expect you to behave while we're gone and I want you to obey Jack and Alicia. That means when they tell you something you do it… or better you stop what you're doing."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Sam as she took a photo of them leaving. "I'm going to send this one to aunt Ellie."

"You don't send any photos to anyone until they've been censored," said Casey. "Something like that can blow our cover and put us in harm's way."

"What does censored mean?" asked Sam as she looked at Alicia and Sarah. "Whatever it is I don't like the sound of it."

"I'll explain when we get back but John's right. I need to see your photos especially if they're of us before you send them to anyone. It's for everyone's safety."

"Okay that sounds all right. Why couldn't you just say that?" said Sam. Sarah smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Yeah John why couldn't you just say that?" Said Morgan. "Maybe English isn't you first language. What is your mother tongue in Caseyville?"

"I don't know but you're about to swallow yours if you keep up," said John.

Sam and Alicia smiled as they watched them walk down and get into the Discovery then drove off. Sam looked at Alicia who looked back at her and nodded.

"Jack, we're going down to the stable for a little while," said Sam as she flashed a photo of him. "You're supposed to smile for the camera."

"Don't get into any trouble down there," said Jack as he pulled out a deck of cards. "Remember I'm going to need you up here soon to help me practice for this evening. I need to check my skills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LeRoy was in Billy Bob's office sitting behind his desk. He was sitting in Billy Bob's chair which was now his chair leaning back in it and twirling around. He was on top of the world sitting there. Reaching over he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a cigar humidor.

"Oh what do we have here," he said as he opened it up and took out one. "Yes, prerevolutionary Costa Gravas double coronas," he said to himself as he sniffed it. "Oh you're begging me to smoke you. Well who am I to say no." He clipped the end then lit it up.

"Yes, I'm on top of the world here," he said as he leaned back in his chair smiling. "Nothing is going to bring me down. You know what would be good with you," he said to the cigar. "That's right a glass of Pappy Van Winkle." He got up and poured himself a glass but as he was pouring there was a knock at the door and a well dressed man walked in.

"It's a little early in the day for that or are we celebrating? Your name is LeRoy right?" said the man then he walked over and plopped down in front of his desk.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you. Would you like a drink seeing as I'm pouring," said LeRoy. There was something about the man that put him on the alert.

"Yes please neat if you don't mind. Come sit down we've got somethings to talk over. You need to hear me out."


	58. Chapter 58

Don't own Chuck

Sam and Alicia ran out of the back of the stables across the pasture and into the tree line. Once there they paused for a moment and looked back at the farmhouse behind them. Then Sam waved for Alicia to come along. It was like Sam had a built-in GPS she remembered the way even if she'd only been there once. Soon she was at the clearing make by the tree when it fell over.

"We're here," said Sam as she caught her breath. "This is the spot and if they're still here they're in that hole over there."

"You mean that there," said Alicia as she walked over to the mess of dead roots and stump from the fallen tree. Sam was about to caution her from getting to close when they heard growling from inside the hole then a grey streak leaped out at Alicia.

"Look out," yelled Sam as Alicia tried to back pedal but fell backwards. Momma coyote didn't know who Alicia was just that she was too near her pups.

"Mrs. Boss, it's me. You remember me," said Sam. "Here I brought you something," she said as she tossed her some bacon she'd grabbed when no one was looking. The mother immediately stopped growling came over ate some of the bacon then took some with her.

"I almost had a heart attack," said Alicia as she got up and dusted herself off. "That was something," she said as they heard growling and yelps from inside the den.

"I've got more if you come out," said Sam as she tossed more at the entrance of the den. It wasn't long before two little heads poked out of the den then cautiously they eased up and grabbed the bacon pulling it back to the den before the ate it.

"How much did you grab? You know someone is going to miss that?" said Alicia as they watched the pups fight over what was left.

"I know but most of the time Uncle Casey blames Morgan and Morgan blames him so we just don't have to say anything. And it's going to a good cause. Besides bacon is filled with nitrates and fat that becomes cholesterol. We're actually doing everyone a favor by feeding it to the coyotes."

"Somehow I don't think they'll see it that way. But as you say what they don't know won't hurt them," said Alicia as she watched one of the pups get bold and walk up to Sam. She held out her hands and it started licking them.

"He smells the bacon on them. You'd better be careful he doesn't take a nip," said Alicia as she eased over close to Sam then started petting him. At first the pup was too busy licking Sam's hands to notice Alicia but as soon as he did he moved away. But she pulled out of her pocket a biscuit and tossed it to him. He started eating and wagging his tail.

"I see I'm not the only one who brought provisions," said Sam as the sister of the one pup came over and joined in. She sat looking at Alicia wagging her tail. "She wants biscuit too."

"Here you go," said Alicia as she held it out. The pup walking over to her then stretched out its neck to snatch the biscuit then retreated. Her brother went after her to try to steal it and they got into a fight. One pounced on the other then they rolled in the dirt and while they were doing this Mrs. Boss sat in front of the den and watched.

Sam got a stick and played tug of war with one while Alicia was petting the other one who seemed to enjoy having its stomach rubbed by her. They lost track of time there in the woods as they played with the two pups and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

"Crap it's late," said Alicia as she looked at her watch. "Everyone will be back from the auction soon and discover were not there. Come on we need to go," she said as the one pup near her licked her in the face. "You're terrible," she said as she pet it.

"Yeah, we need to go. The last thing we need if for them to come looking for us then our gooses will be cooked…"

"Geese… then our geese will be cooked. The plural form of goose is geese. They'll teach you that in school when you start next year. Did you get enough photos? I want copies."

"Yes and when we get back you can make copies," said Sam as they got up and said their goodbyes to the Boss family. "I wonder where Boss is at? I thought we might see him here too."

"He's probably out looking for food for his family. I just hope he stays away from any nearby farmer's chickens. Sometimes they do that."

"Well day after tomorrow and we'll be packing up and heading home or that's what I've overheard. I assume you will be leaving as soon as you Queen goes home. I wish you could come with us."

"Well my father asked me how I'd feel if we stayed," said Alicia. She saw reaction Sam had. "But I haven't told him anything. I don't know all this is so new… new country… new way of living… new everything."

"I know how you feel since I can remember I've been moved around or stashed somewhere. My parents are always gone so I've stayed with a babysitter or my aunt or my nanna… you haven't met anyone until you've met my nanna Mary. But I get it."

"And you're okay with that?" asked Alicia. Sam looked at her strange. "Go ahead and tell me I want to know. You for a lot of things are more mature than some of my mates back in London."

"I put up with it for my parents because I know what they do is important. Do I like it? I'd have to say no. I just try not to think about it," said Sam as the pasture came in sight along with the farmhouse down below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Sean and Gladys, the day was progressing well. The sun was out and bright. They drove around town while the sun did its magic drying off the dew on the grass. While they were waiting they to Subway where they grabbed a couple of subs then afterwards they drove to the arboretum. Sean grabbed a blanket from the trunk and was about to close it when he noticed a shovel and what looked like a bag of cement.

"Excuse me but is your sister or her husband into construction," said Sean as he closed the truck then walked around with the blanket.

"No, why do you ask," she said wondering why Sean was asking her this. The car was Louise's rental so she had no idea about the trunk.

"Because there's a shovel and some cement in trunk. You aren't planning to get rid of anyone, are you? he said as he laughed. "Maybe me?"

"Who you? I think Louise is planning to get rid of her husband or her husband is planning to get rid of her. I have no idea what all's in the trunk this is Louise's car."

"Well that makes me feel a little better but you might want to investigate what kind of DIY they're planning on doing. Who knows, I might be able to help."

"Let's worry about find a nice quiet spot of our own," said Gladys as she took Sean down a trail into the woods. They walked into the park and path they follow weaved its way through the greenery taking the to a secluded spot.

"This looks like a good spot to have our picnic," said Gladys so they threw down their blanket then made themselves comfortable. They sat there and looked at each other as they both pulled out their own sub.

"How's yours? Mine is pretty good. I like the fresh bread and the sweet onion sauce. It goes well I think with the teriyaki Chicken. Do you want to try a bite?"

"Sure, why not. Here try mine," she said as she offered him a bite of hers. "It's meatballs with a marina sauce and gooey mozzarella melt in it." They exchanged bites and Gladys nodded her head.

"That is good," she said as she wiped her mouth. "The pickles and banana peppers bring out the taste of the teriyaki. Very good Sean that's something I'm going to have to remember. How'd you like mine?"

"It's not bad too although I have to admit I've already tried it before," he said as she gave him a look. "I'm not really keen on the tomato sauce. It's a little… well like ketchup. I went to Italy on holiday once and the pasta and sauce were magnifico," he said as he tried to imitate an Italian accent. Ever since then I haven't found anything that could hold a candle."

"Oh really you were on holiday there and this Roman holiday was it by yourself or did you take someone?" she asked with a strange look on her face. He was wondering if this was jealousy.

"Well it was a long time ago and I'm not sure I remember," he said. He knew he had to be careful how he answered her question or he'd find himself in hot water.

"I think you might if you tried hard enough," said Gladys as she continued to eat. "So you were Gregory Peck and who was your Audrey Hepburn?"

"Audrey Hepburn really… to tell you the truth there was no one girl," said Sean then he caught Gladys' look. "Hold up before you think of me like some gigolo. It was nothing like that. A group of us put our money together and we went on this trip to Italy. There were girls and there were guys. We rented one of those VW mini vans then drove over taking turns at the wheel. It was really great and I had the time of my life…"

"So now you're telling me you have a hippie past that I didn't know about," she said as she made a stern face. Sean started to get nervous then she began to laugh. "Oh you should've see your face. You looked so worried."

"That's not fair you tricked me," he said as she jumped on her and started tickling. "This will teach you to pull a joke on me."

"Stop… stop," she begged as she laughed. "I this some sort of interrogation technique your learned on your psychedelic van trip? I bet you and your friend smoked a few funny cigarettes too."

"Well never while driving… but that was a long time ago. I was a lot younger back then and a lot stupider than I am now."

"Oh really and is this a recent change," said Gladys. Sean started to tickle her again. "Okay, okay I'll stop," she said as she looked into his eyes then kissed him pushing him back pinning him to the blanket.

"We shouldn't," said Sean as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like the air had been suck out of him. "Remember we were going to wait."

"Do you really want to wait," said Gladys as she held him to the ground and kissed him. "Tell me do you want me to stop?" she asked as she came up for air.

"No… no I don't," he said as he gasped trying to catch his breath. "Oh what the heck," he said as he reached up the pulled her down to him and they rolled under some bushes.

The day was nice and so A few minutes later a Pack 101 of the Boy Scouts came to the arboretum. The piled out of vans and their pack leader assembled them. The stood like good little soldiers at attention as the pack leader explained their objectives.

"Okay we're going to walk down the path through the arboretum. Here are some pictures of plants and trees that are here in the park. As we walk down the park I expect you to find the plant or tree in your photo. At the end of this walk everyone will be eligible for a merit badge."

"Excuse me sir," said one of the boys. "In the case of plants or that matter trees do we need to pick off something and show you that we've found it?"

"No… absolutely not, it's okay just to yell you found it. Then I'll come and verify it. Remember this isn't a competition just a walk in nature. Now let's go and see what we can find."

The boys walked down the path with photos in hand and almost immediately hands started going up and the troop leader walked from one side of the path to the other checking what his boys found.

"Very good that yes that's Cornus florida or commonly known as American dogwood. There are very man types of dogwood found on most every continent. During the Civil war Confederate soldiers made a tea from the bark to treat pain and fevers, and from the leaves they made a poultice to cover wounds."

"Here Sir," yelled another one of the boys. "Look what I've found. It's just like the photo. See this is ivy, isn't it?"

"You mean Hedera what is commonly known as ivy. Let me see," said the scout master. "Oh my… well no it's not. We call it ivy but it's actually a part of the cashew family."

"But it counts as ivy and I still get my badge, right?" said the boy as he held the vine in his hand. The scout master shook his head and the boy almost cried.

"No I wasn't saying no I wouldn't give you the badge. After all we do call this ivy… be it poison ivy. Why don't you put that down then call you mom and tell her to run out and buy you some calamine lotion. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"You hear that I'm going to get a badge," said the boy as he started to scratch his hands. The scot master was about to tell him to try to stop scratching when another boy yelled he found something. The scout master turned and found the boy was holding a bra and boxer shorts.

"What kind of plant grows these," said the boy as he waved them around in the air. "Don't tell me there are boy and girl trees?"

"Hey mate, can you bring back our clothes," yelled Sean from the bushes. "I'd come out and get them but I don't know if you've cover the birds and the bees with this group."

"Give me those," said the scout master. He took the under-garment then sent the rest of the troop on. He walked over to the bushes and passed them to Sean through the leaves without looking.

"Thanks, and I don't have to tell you how sorry we are that this happened."

"Not as much as I have to tell you that here is poison ivy around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, Sarah, and the rest where driving to the auction that was being held at the race track. They had a special auction build where potential bidders could see all the horses that were to be auctioned before being brought in to be bid on. Drinks and light refreshments were served but the real bidders went to business as soon as they got there. Foregoing food or drink as they inspected what they hoped to buy.

"There's Cole he's hanging back just outside the entrance and over there is Bishop and his people going in now," said Chuck as they pulled up. But as they were pulling in Chuck got a call from Alex telling she need to speak with him.

"What is it," said Sarah as she looked over at his phone. "You should use your tablet and log in out here. But why does she want to speak to you over secure comms? I think I should stay here with you."

"Who is this she we're talking about," asked Casey as his ears piqued. "If this is who I think it is I'm staying too. Grimes, you go on with Clive and make contact with Cole. Tell him we'll be along shortly."

"This is a first," said Morgan. "You guys realize you're staying with the vehicle while I go out on mission by myself. I can tell you it's no fun being told to stay in the car…"

"And I can tell you that it's not safe in the car either. Especially if you don't do what you're told," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Goodbye Grimes."

"Okay, okay I'm going. You don't have to tell me twice although technically you might have but we won't count that."

"If I flip this switch it will eject you out of that seat and shoot you out of the roof like a human cannon ball. Where you land will be anyone's guess."

"Okay, okay I'm getting out for goodness sake," said Morgan as he got out then caught up with Clive as they walked over to Cole.

"John, this is a rental. That is the defrost switch," said Chuck as he pulled out his tablet. "The only thing that will do is warm up the rear window to get rid of ice buildup."

"You know that and so do I but the Troll doesn't. So, tell me this is Alex we're talking about, isn't it? I told you that you shouldn't have sent her on that mission."

"I keep telling you that this isn't a mission," said Chuck as Alex's image came in on the tablet but as the picture started to clear up another person came in view standing next to her was the General and she did not look happy.

"Chuck, if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck," said the General as she raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry Chuck," said Alex. "I was leaving this morning and when I got ready to leave I found the General outside my door."

"Don't worry about it. General, if you need to yell at someone about this I am the sole person responsible. Neither Casey nor Sarah knew anything about this but it was something I had to do. You've had no success tracing down Ettore and I know sooner or later where he'll go. He'll head to the only person who knows something about the intersect that won't arrest him because he's already incarcerated."

"I would like to hang you up by your toe nails but that's not in the Army field manual," said she then she paused for effect. "I don't know what you've done Chuck but you've done something. Things are moving here and I need you to break off from the team and come here right away."

"Ma'am Chuck was just doing what he thought was right," said Sarah. "You can't put him in Supermax for this. We need him… the country needs him… I need him."

"That's right ma'am well not the part where I need him," said Casey. "I mean what's a little rogue mission every now and then. It's like a trace cell that no one knows about. It keeps everyone on their toes."

"Is that the way you explain some of your ops Colonel? I hope you've got a better excuse after I review them but Chuck isn't being brought here to Supermax as a prisoner. I want him to come because a special prisoner wants to talk to him and will only talk to him."

"Shaw," said Chuck. "Alex, did you make contact with him? You were only supposed to gather intel about people who have contact with Shaw."

"Looks like you're not the only one who has difficulty in follow orders. It is what it is. We've tried enhanced interrogation techniques on Shaw but nothing worked and I don't see how anything has changed since then. But suddenly out of the blue he wants to talk to you Chuck."

"Tell him I'll be there on the next flight I can get out," said Chuck. Both Sarah and Casey tried to talk him out of it.

"Are you crazy? He's trying to get into your head. You can't believe a word he says," said Casey. "The only reason to meet him is to put a bullet through his forehead."

"John's right," said Sarah. "He's not to be trusted. The man wants to hurt us. That's the only thing that's keeping him going and you're playing into his hand."

"And what if it is? What if Ettore has already contacted him and he's told him about the governor? What if he wants to taunt me with this? Wouldn't it be better to know? I told you Ettore is up to something and now Shaw wants to talk. No, this is no coincident. I need to face this head on. I need to do this for us… for you and the girls. General, can you send a plane for me?"

"I'll have one there within the hour. You just need to get to the airport and for what it's worth I think you're doing the right thing. Beckman out." The tablet went blank then went back to his screen saver.

"I know you don't want me to go," said Chuck. "I get it but if the shoe was on the other foot I wouldn't want you to go either. However, we both know it's necessary."

"Then I'm going to drive you," said Sarah as she got out and walked around to the driver's seat. "But I still don't like it," she said as she got inside.


	59. Chapter 59

Don't own Chuck

Cole waited for Chuck by the entrance to the auction yards. Morgan told him Chuck and Sarah would be there soon but first Chuck had to make a phone call. Cole looked over Nigel as he walked by with Natasha on his arm. He smiled at Cole then bowed his head at Carina. Cole had hoped he'd just walk on by but that wasn't to be.

"Chief Cole fancy finding you here," said Nigel. "Have you seen anything you'd like to bid on? I don't think they have anything in your price range. If you want I could ask around and see if I can find something slightly used… maybe a pony?"

"Thank you but I'm not here on personal business. I'm here with our Majesty. She's looking over the horses now with a group of my men."

"That makes me feel safer knowing that our finest and brightest are on the job. And you Madam," said Bishop as he turned the Carina. "Have you lost your husband?"

"Not at all he'll be here shortly and you… what about you? Have you lost your Major? Or have you misplaced him?"

"Touché," said Nigel. "He's out doing business for me as we speak. So, I look forward to meeting with your father this evening. You know I just don't see it."

"You just don't see what," asked Carina as she looked over at Cole. He was looking around to try to give Chuck a high sign before he showed up. "I'm sorry but you don't see what?"

"The family resemblance… the only thing I can think of is you must've taken after your mother because I don't see any of Jack in you."

"You haven't seen me angry. I think our family motto ought to be 'don't get mad, get even', she said as they laughed.

"Come along Natasha we need to go mingle and see if there's anything that we want. Now that her Majesty isn't auctioning her steed there's not a lot I want. How about you," said Nigel as he looked at Carina. "Have you found a steed? Just because they have good teeth doesn't mean they're good breeding stock."

"I don't know about that. You never look a gift horse in the mouth. Sometimes you just know he's the right one and you go for it."

"Then you open yourself up for disappointment. I prefer to know what I'm buying so it doesn't come around and bite me."

"Half the fun is the unknown and little by little you discover that what you have is the jewel you'd been looking for. Too many toss away what they have in the hopes of something better and that's a big mistake."

"That's very interesting but excuse me we are still talking about horses, aren't we?" said Nigel as he smiled at Carina.

"She's right though," said Natasha. "We should really go on inside darling. I could use a glass of whatever they're serving cold and we still have to mingle."

"You're absolutely right love. Shall we go?" As they were leaving to enter Casey showed up. He'd obviously been waiting for Bishop and Natasha to leave.

"John, where's Chuck and Sarah? Morgan said that they were with you," said Carina as she looked around but didn't see them. "Did you hide them somewhere?"

"Nope, the General is recalling Chuck and Sarah drove him to the airport. He'll be flying out in a little while but you still have the rest of the team. What did Sir Fluff and Stuff want? I saw you two word dueling with him."

"He was just trying to get a rise out of us," said Cole. "I'm not sure I like Chuck not being here. No offense intended but he's the brain of your team and he's the one we wanted."

"Well you're going to have to make do and I wouldn't call him the brains… you know there are people on our team who are just as smart."

"But she's driving Chuck to the airport," said Carina. She caught Casey's look. "Come on John you left yourself open for that one… maybe not as much as in Prague but enough."

"Can we get on with this and go inside," said Cole. "I don't know what happen in Prague and frankly what happened in Prague should stay in Prague."

"I'm all for that," said Casey as they walked inside. They looked around at all the gentry and then they saw Morgan who was walking around with a plate running over with canapés.

"What do you think you're going," said Casey as he walked over to Morgan. "You think you've got enough there?"

"I don't know this little sandwiches aren't going to fill me up and why don't they put the other half of the bread on them? Did they run out? But if they did it would keep you from getting your fingers dirty."

"That's what napkins are made for," said Casey as grabbed one then handed it to Morgan. "While you're at it you should clean the crumbs out of your beard. You go outside now and the birds are liable to attack."

"You know I've been milling around and you know what I found out," said Morgan as he started to talk in a low voice. Casey drew near to hear him. "They don't have any grape soda. A place this fancy and no grape soda can you go figure?" said Morgan then he popped one of his canapés in his mouth. "Hum, I think some of these have gone bad. They taste fishy."

"Idiot that's caviar. It's supposed to taste fishy," said Casey. He wanted to strangle Morgan. But the truth was he was frustrated and was angry that Alex was at or near Yucca Prison. "I figured out when I first met you that you were a moron and everyday you've managed to reconfirm my original evaluation."

"Hey what's gotten into you and where's Chuck and Sarah? I don't see them anywhere. Did something come up back at the farm."

"Something came up but not back at the farm. Sarah ran Chuck to the airport he's going to be gone for a few days so we're going to have to pick up the slack…"

"Just say the word and the Cobra is ready," said Morgan. Casey just shook his head, and started mumbling to himself as he walked away. "Come back John. This is my big chance let me help."

"If I come back I'm going to have to kill you so it's better for everyone if I walk away," said John as he ducked outside to get a breath of fresh air and he looked up at the sky. "Why me? What have I done… it's probably better that you don't answer that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove Chuck to the airport to drop him off for his flight back west. She was quiet as they drove over to the Bluegrass airport off Man O' War boulevard. The drive was short and Chuck was traveling light so there were a few things he needed to pick up in the airport so they divided tasks. Sarah grabbed him a few things while he went to check on his flight.

"Here I got you a tooth brush and some tooth paste," said Sarah as she opened his jacket and put them inside. "What's the news about your flight?"

"Not good it's been delayed and is still on the ground in Dulles something about a faulty pump. If you want to leave and go back to be with the others I understand. I'm not going to be doing anything here but waiting."

"No, I'm staying with you so let's go get some coffee and kill some time," said Sarah as she took him by the hand and led him to the Kentucky Ale Taproom on the second level of the terminal.

"What's this place," said Chuck as he looked at all the casks. "This looks like a place Casey would appreciate. Look keep track of the time. If my flight is really late you can go. I mean it. You need to be back to make sure Jack is ready for tonight."

"Can we have two pints of whatever you've got cold on tap," said Sarah as the waitress came over then left. She turned back to Chuck. "Jack can take care of himself. He says he can always talk himself out of anything."

"That might be true but you'd always blame yourself if anything happened to him so I'm going to insist you go. It's for your own good even if I want you to stay."

"You're always thinking of others. Why can't you for once think about what's good for you… for us," she said as he reached across the table and took her hands.

"I know you don't want me to go but I have to. Shaw wasn't always bad and who knows now that he hasn't had the intersect for a while he might've changed."

"You don't really believe that do you? Shaw is and was always a crazy psychopath. The intersect just brought all that to the surface."

"I guess I don't but I have to find out if he's been in contact with Ettore. I know the General thinks I'm exaggerating but if I'm right… well I prefer not to think about that." As they were talking the waitress came over with their two pints.

"Here you go," said the waitress as she sat them in front of them. "Can I get you something else?" she asked as she pulled out her note pad.

"Yes, can you bring us a cheeseburger with extra pickles. That comes with fries doesn't it," asked Chuck smiling at Sarah next to him.

"Yes fries or chips whichever you prefer," she said as she wrote up the cheeseburger. "The chips are homemade so which will you have?"

"We'll have the chips then," said Sarah as she squeezed his hand. "Oh and I almost forgot can you bring us an extra plate." The waitress wrote up everything then left.

"Chuck just promise me you'll be careful with Shaw and if you're right about Ettore you need to think that he realizes you'll be keeping an eye on Shaw… what I'm saying is be careful this isn't a trap."

"I almost expect it is," said Chuck. He saw the look on her face. "But I need to find out if Shaw has been in touch with Ettore and what he told Ettore. This is like when Shaw told you he told Ryker about Molly. You knew it was a trap when you went to Budapest but you went the same."

"I might've gone alone but afterwards I admitted I was wrong. I should be coming with you not staying here playing nursemaid."

"You know you can't. Listen, right now I'm only going there and having a sit down. Once I'm done I'll be on the next plane back. We can map out a strategy that involves the whole team. There will be no lone wolf on this mission."

There had better not be or this momma wolf will get angry," said Sarah as the waitress brought over their order. She gave them a strange look as she laid the plates on the table along with the check.

"Here you go," said Chuck as he handed he woman a credit card. "Give yourself a good tip." That put a smile on the waitress as she left then came back with his receipt.

"You tip too much," said Sarah after the woman left. "I can see leaving ten percent but a good tip is when someone goes out of their way to do something for you. You don't tip someone just for doing their job."

"I bet you got a lot of tips at Wienerlicious then," said Chuck as he smiled at her. "And they really rolled in at Orange orange."

"Shut up and eat you half of the cheeseburger," she said after she pulled out a knife and cut it in half. "Thank you for your half of the pickles."

"Your welcome. I guess this is as good time as any to tell you what I've been up to with Queen," said Chuck as he took a bite of his half. Sarah gave him a look.

"What you've been up to? You know said like that I could take it a lot of different ways. "I think you need to explain yourself better."

"What? No, nothing like that… come on how could you even think something like… yuck, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay Casey… you've been up to something sugar bear. What have you been up to?" said Sarah as she smiled at him. "Pick your next words carefully."

"You're loving this a little too much," said Chuck. "Okay, first you remember I wrote a letter for her Majesty then we talked yesterday at the race track. Well this is what we discussed," said Chuck as he drew a deep breath before beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman wasn't going to let grass grow under her feet while she was waiting. The first thing she did was take over the warden's office using it as her command headquarters while she was there. When she discovered the holdup on Chuck's flight she got on the horn with her Major to tell him she wanted him to light a fire under the charter people to get them to put a plane in the air ASAP.

"I don't want excuses from them I want results. They have to have other planes. You can't tell me when one plane goes down their whole operation come to a screeching halt. Can't we use another company?"

"Sorry but these people have the government contract and the comptrollers told us we have to use them or they have to give us a letter of non-availability before we can go to someone else. If we don't do this we'll have to pay for the flight out of pocket."

"Well you can tell them if they have the government contract they need to honor it or we'll take our business elsewhere. Lowest bid doesn't always mean better service. Just take care of it then call me back," said the General as she hung up on the Major. "Now Agent McHugh what was it Chuck asked you to get for him?"

"Well, he told me not to tell anyone," said Alex but she saw the General's look. "But he is on his way now. Okay, I guess. He asked me to look at the sign in logs for the past couple of weeks…"

"But how was he supposed to know what you saw or did he tell you who to look for?" said the General. The warden just stood off to the corner listening in.. "Larry, you know what why don't you go get us both a cup of coffee."

"How would you like it? Cream and Sugar. Alex and the General nodded then Beckman waited for him to leave.

"These glasses Chuck gave me," she said as she pulled them out. "They take a photo of whatever I look at. All I have to do is blink. The image is save into this," she said pulling out a pen that was actually a stick drive. I took photos of the sign in log then the warden gave me copies of from the CCTV feeds in Shaw's cell. That was everything he asked me to get then I was supposed to take it back to Castle and upload it to him."

"No doubt he would write an algorithm to look for Ettore through the video but we don't have that. However, you were with him in Columbia so you should be just as good as a computer program." As they were talking the warden came back in with coffee.

"Here you go I brought them back black but I've got sugar and cream on the tray," said the warden as he sat the tray on his desk.

"Larry, I hate to impose on you again but I need for you to take Agent McHugh to some place where she can view the CCTV video," said the General then she turned to Alex. "You know what we're looking for. I hope you don't find anything but as adamant as Chuck is I'm beginning to think he might be right. Either way I want you to screen them and see what you come up with."

"Yes ma'am of course," said Alex as she grabbed her cup of coffee added cream and sugar then followed the warden out. She hoped Chuck was wrong because if he were right not only would she never hear the end of it from Chuck but this would open up a new can of worms. As she was looking out of the warden's window her Major called.

"Go ahead Major," she said as she put his call on speaker then turned back to look out the window over the desert.

"I'm just calling to let you know that the charter to pick up Chuck... I mean Agent Carmichael just took off. It should be at his location within the hour and then on to Nellis. There will be ground transportation to take him to you. But I thought you'd like to know that everything is back on track."

"Good, yes and thank you. Major what if Chuck is right? We'll have one of our worst adversaries at large and I created him. If I'd listened to Chuck before I could've ended this with a drone strike. Now everything has changed."

"Ma'am we don't know that and remember what they say hindsight is always 20/20. You worked with the intel you had at the time. Ma'am, do you feel all right? You've never questioned yourself before?"

"Who says I'm questioning myself now? I'm just stating facts but no I have no regrets. Regrets are for people who've retired either by choice or were made to retire from this life. I am nowhere near either. I'll to be at the airport to greet Chuck. I'll work out my own travel arrangements just keep me updated with Chuck's latest arrival time. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

The General stood there and looked out of the window and watched a column of dust get kicked up as it twisted and turned. A dust devil, how appropriate she thought as stood there and watched it move across the desert floor below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LeRoy was in his office now waiting for his new friend to show up. It was a daring move they were about to perform but his new friends explained why it was necessary. He was amused sitting in Billy Bob's seat behind his desk. He drank his bourbon and smoked his cigars. If he'd known all this were possible with just a couple of bags of cement he would've grabbed power years ago. However, the situation now wasn't the same back then as it was now.

"Why am I not as happy as I thought I would be," he said to himself. "I've got everything within arm's length now and all I have to do is reach out and grab it. But if everything is going my way then why do I feel like it's all about to go to crap," he asked himself looking at his reflection off the desk top. But his reflection didn't get a chance to answer. There was a knock at the door and the same stranger walked in although now he wasn't a stranger anymore.

"I'm here like I told you I'd be," said the man as he walked over and sat down in front of LeRoy with an attaché case in his hand.

"Is that what you promised me?" Of course, it was but he had to ask. There was something in him that saw this whole thing as if it were something someone would see in a movie. He was somehow catapulted out of the frame watching everything unfold like a spectator from the public.

"Yes, it is. I've explained to you what you need to do. We can't let this bastard get away with this and this is the first step in taking the battle back to them. Don't you agree?"

"Yes of course I do. I told you I'd do this for you... for the brotherhood. Just leave it with me and I'll handle everything."

"I hear you say the words but you're not making me feel good about this. Are you sure you can go through with this? If you can't we can come up with another solution but that solution won't include you."

"Of course I can do this I told you I would and I will. Just leave that case with me and you'll see. I'll call you when it's done."

"Now you've convinced me. Here, this is for you," said the man as he laid it on LeRoy's desk. He remembered how Billy Bob almost beat a man to death for placing a cup on his desk without a coaster. As he beat him he yelled just look at the water ring.

"You look like you could do with a drink," said LeRoy as he shook it off. He got up and went over to the bar where he poured both of them two fingers of Billy Bob's private reserve. "To a new dawn," said LeRoy as he raised his glass.

"To a new dawn," said the man as he downed his then sat his glass on Billy Bob's desk. "I need to run and make some phone calls. But I'll be waiting for yours."

"Don't worry I won't fail," said LeRoy as he picked up the man's glass and put a coaster under it. Old habits were hard to break.


	60. Chapter 60

Don't own Chuck

Sam and Alicia had fun playing with the pups under the watchful eye of Mrs. Boss. However, as with all good things the time came when they had to get back to the farmhouse. They said their goodbyes and left. The pups followed them part of the way until their mother called them back. They were almost back when Sam had to ask Alicia what she'd been dying to ask when they started their return

"So, I have to ask what have you decided? What are you going to tell your father? Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't know. The truth is I really don't have that many mates back in London. Sure, I know some kids but to say they are my friends… well you've been more a friend to me than they have. It's nobody's fault but with my father working in the Royal Mews I always had to be careful if people want to be my friend or just want to use me to get inside the palace. I guess in the end I just gave up trying."

"So you've decided you're going to tell your dad you want to stay? You wouldn't have that here," said Sam as she pressed Alicia to tell her what she was going to say.

"Let me talk this over with my Dad first then I'll tell you what I've decided. It's only fair that I tell him first. We're here," said Alicia as the trees gave way to the pasture below. "Come on I'll race you to the farmhouse."

"Not fair," yelled Sam as Alicia took off. "You've got longer legs than I do." But Alicia was already gone and as best as Sam could try she couldn't catch up.

"I beat you back," said Alicia laughing as they walked into the back of the stable. "That was fun we should do this again tomorrow."

"Do what again tomorrow," said Sarah. She was waiting for them inside the stable and judging from the look on her face she'd been waiting for them for a while. "Can you tell me what you two have been up to?"

"Well we've... we've been up to... well we haven't been up to anything really. We just went for a walk," said Sam. "Yes, we went for a walk and I guess we lost track of the time."

"Yes, that's right... a walk," said Alicia. Running it through her head it was true so she told herself she wasn't lying. "Sam and I went for a walk so we could talk."

"So, you two could talk," said Sarah as she looked at the two of them. "And this talk, what was it about?" she said as she crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"Well it's kind of private," said Sam as she looked at Alicia. "I don't know if she wants to tell you. Alicia just wanted to get something off her chest and I just listened."

"I don't suppose there were any puppies involved in the talk, and before you lie all I have to do is look at what's on that camera," said Sarah as she pulled tufts of fur off of both of them.

"Okay, I admit it. We went to visit Boss' family in the woods. There's Mrs. Boss and two little ones and the little ones are really extra cute. You'd should see them…"

"And this isn't the first time you've done this," said Sarah as she looked at Sam. "I told you before wild animals can be unpredictable. You could've gotten yourself and Alicia hurt."

"Does my father know we slipped out?" said Alicia. "If he doesn't please don't tell him. He's got a lot on his mind and I don't want to add to it."

"Alicia, I can't lie to him if he asks and Sam, this is your fault if she gets into trouble. You do realize that and don't tell me it's not."

"But what harm is it if we went for a walk? We don't need to mention the coyotes and besides I knew when we left they wouldn't hurt us because I played with them yesterday..."

"Yesterday? That's the reason you were so dirty. I bet you crawled into the den with them. Oh, I don't need this right now," said Sarah. She was madder at herself then at Sam because she should've see this coming. This was something she would've done.

"If you want me to say I'm sorry I will," said Sam. "I don't want to get you angry but I knew what I was doing."

"That's what you think. And I don't want you to say you're sorry just to make me happy or because you think that's what I want to hear. I want you to say you're sorry because you are. Sam, empty words do neither of us any good," said Sarah as Sam looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't just her," said Alicia as she jumped in to help Sam out. "She didn't make me come with her and besides I wanted to see them too so we're both at fault."

"Yes you are but I'm not responsible for you. This is between you and your father but he isn't back yet. I came back early because Chuck had to leave and I took him to the airport to catch his flight. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye so I thought we could surprise him by calling him while he's still in the air. That's why I came back early."

"Then what are we waiting for," said Sam. "Let's go make that call. Can you tell me where he's going to or how long he's going to be?"

"He should be back in a few days. That's all I can tell you but what he's doing is important and he's doing it for all of us. Come on but don't think this isn't over with yet and I want to see the photos you took," said Sarah as she herded the girls towards the door. She looked back at Lord Nelson and shook her head looking at him before she closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was leaning back in his seat looking out the window at 30,000 feet. They'd crossed the Mississippi and were now over the great plains states and that was what it was, one big plain without a hill in sight. He thought about the last time he'd seen Shaw. He was a raving lunatic trying to kill Sarah and him and as far as he knew nothing had changed since then.

"Come on Chuck what could Shaw want to tell you," he asked his reflection in the window. "Just by asking to see you is a good sign. Who knows maybe he's work out his anger issues and wants to turn over a new leaf."

"If you believe that then you're the one that needs to be seeing a shrink. Shaw's wife is dead and he believes Sarah killed her. Maybe that's the key," he said to himself as the monitor on the back of the seat in front of him came on. Then he saw Sarah with Bunny in her arms and Sam next to her looking at him.

"Hey we just called to say hi since you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to everyone," said Sarah as she took Bunny's little hand and waved.

"Thanks, I can really use this now," said Chuck. "How is everything? I just left but from the looks on your faces I think I've already missed something."

"It's nothing," said Sarah. "I'll handle everything here. You just worry about getting what you have to do done then getting back to us. Don't make me come looking for you."

"Yeah, that goes for me too bucko," said Sam as she tried to look menacing. Chuck started laughing which made her look even more menacing.

"I'm sorry I really am but I'm having a hard time taking you serious. You look like a kitten trying to look threatening all buffed up."

"Oh you think so well you come here and I'll show you this little kitty has claws," said Sam as she growled and hissed.

"Sorry, puss 'n boots but I meant no offense. Hum, let me guess your mother is upset with you and you look dirty not as bad as yesterday but definitely you're going to need another bath. I would say dancing with the wolves but in this case they'd be coyotes. How close am I?"

"Yes, excuse me but how'd you know?" said Sam. She looked at Sarah. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Give it up. Have you planted a bug on me or something?"

"No, but I know you. This isn't much different from when we were at the cabin and you befriended those coyotes. I should have figured you'd do this a long time ago especially with all this talk about wanting a dog."

"And I still do, by the way. But I know coyotes aren't dogs and they belong in the wild so don't worry I'm not going to bring one home. However, they are fun to play with."

"And they can carry diseases they can pass on to you. You've just been lucky so far. I never said you can't have a dog. I just said you need to be older."

"Mommy's already told me all this," said Sam as she looked down at the ground. "Oh I just remembered Alicia told me her father asked her if she'd like to stay. I think she's going to say yes then they're going to look for someplace nearby to live. She can take care of Boss and his family."

"Really, that's nice," said Chuck. "Look I have to run now but I'll keep in touch. Hopefully I'll be on a flight back tomorrow or the latest the day after tomorrow. I love you all so very much," he said then the line went dead.

"Excuse me why did he get off the line so quickly after I mentioned what Alicia told me? Is there something going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the forehead then went and laid Bunny in her playpen. "Can you go get Alicia? I'm going to need her to watch you and Bunny while I go out with Uncle Casey to provide backup for Jack. Sam, it's late now so no going to visit the coyotes."

"I understand," said Sam as she left to find Alicia. Sarah stood over the playpen and looked at Bunny inside looking up at her.

"Yes, that sister of yours is quite the character. I don't know what I'm going to do if you're the same. I guess I could tranq you both," she said. Bunny put both her hands over her mouth and looked up at her.

"Sorry, I was just joking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys and Sean drove to the nearest RiteAid and cleared the shelf of all the calamine lotion and the pharmacist recommended rubbing alcohol. They then drove straight back to Gladys' sisters' home and ran into the bathroom where they stripped. They both got into the shower at the same time and tried to wash off as much of the toxin as they could scrubbing each other.

"I've never done anything like this before in my life," said Sean as Gladys scrubbed his back. Already she could see red spots appearing.

"This is something for the books all right," she said as she turned for him to get at her back. "How does my back look? Do you see any red spots?"

"I'm afraid I see a few and when you scrubbed my back did you see any?" asked Sean as they got out and started to towel down.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just cover ourselves with the alcohol then put the calamine lotion on. If we're lucky we caught it in time," she said as she started to laugh.

"I'd like to know what you think is so funny? How am I supposed to go to the Gala tomorrow scratching from head to toe. Your Majesty can you help me out there's a spot I can't reach on my back."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see," she said but he wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about that troop master's face. Did you see it? I bet this is something he'll never forget. They should issue the troop a special badge for what they saw."

"We're lucky we weren't arrested for public indecency," said Sean. He was beginning to feel like he needed to scratch but he was determined to resist. "Remember what the pharmacist said if you start scratching you won't be able to stop."

"I think he said it would be like pouring petrol on a fire," she said as she began to get the urge to scratch. "Listen we need to watch each other and stop the other person from scratching."

"Agreed," said Sean as he started smearing the calamine lotion all over but as he was smearing he started laughing.

"Let me in on the joke I could use a good laugh to keep my mind off scratching," said Gladys as she picked up a tube and started applying it.

"I was just thinking after I get done putting all this on I'm going to look a little pasty. People are going to tell me I need to get some sun."

"Okay, so what's there to laugh about," she said as she continued to spread the lotion on her like butter on a piece of toast.

"We got this in part because we got too much sun and on parts of our bodies where the sun usually never shines."

"But we had a good time getting this way, didn't we," said Gladys as she turned her back to him. "Do you mind buttering my other side? I wish this were honey then we could have some more fun."

"No problem," said Sean as he squeezed some on his hand. "I think we've had enough fun for one day," he said as he started to spread it.

"Speak for yourself the day is still young or do you still want to wait?"

"I think that ship's done sailed, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah briefed Jack over and over about what he was supposed to do as he got ready. Once he had his shirt on she put Chuck's cufflinks on him. He smiled at her as she straightened his tie. This took him back a few years to more reckless days. He hadn't seen that look of worry and concern in her eyes for a while.

"Remember and don't make me say I told you so but at the first sign that something is going wrong I want you to get out of there. There's no reason for you to risk your life for a card game."

"What did I tell you about a good conman? A two bit thief has to run out of town but a good conman can leave whenever he wants."

"I remember but these people may not know that. Just go in get this done then get out. It would be nice if you can walk around get a floor plan and count how many men Bishop has."

"I've got this. It's a piece of cake, darling. This isn't my first rodeo," said Jack as he picked up a deck of cards then slipped them into his inside pocket. "My lucky deck," he said as he tapped the jacket.

"Are you decent? But in your cases I should ask if you're ready," said Casey as he stuck his head inside the room.

"Funny there cop face, don't overwork your brain," said Jack. "Let's go," he said as he left the room and walked downstairs. At the bottom of the steps was Sam. She'd been waiting for him.

"Remember to keep them on their toes," said Sam. "But the most important thing is you come back or I'll get mad at you."

Sarah teared up hearing Sam threatening Jack. She could her herself saying the same thing when she was Sam's age.

"Here are the keys," said Casey as he gave them to Jack. "I inspected the vehicle and there are no scratches or dings and I expect to find it that same way when you bring it back."

"Gee thanks dad, I'll do the best I can," said Jack as he walked out the front door then down to the shed where the Discovery was parked. Everyone watched as he drove off.

"Alicia, please watch Sam and Bunny while we're gone. John on me, we need to get back to that farmhouse and cover from the timberline."

"Let's go there's no use in waiting around here. We can get there early and find a good spot to setup before they arrive," said Casey. He reached down and picked up a case.

"What happened to your shotgun," said Sarah as they started walking down to the shed. "Or are bringing extra apples with you in that gun case?"

"I brought something with a little more reach and yes I've got a couple of apples inside. If you want one you're out of luck. You should've brought your own."

[Later at the Race Track]

When Jack pulled up at the race track there wasn't anyone around. He wondered if he'd gotten the time wrong or something. He waited and waited and was about to give up when a Nissan pulled up. It flashed its lights at him then pulled up along side.

"Billy Bob, I was about to give up thinking you were a no show," said Jack as he got out. But he soon discovered Billy Bob was when he got in the Nissan and discovered he was nowhere to be found. The person he was riding with was LeRoy.

"Now explain to me again where Billy Bob is? He's the one who called me to ask me to come and now you're telling me he's taking a sick day? Can you people do that in your profession? Not that I'm questioning you or anything I was just wondering?"

"Well he did and that's all you need to know," said LeRoy as he got a bit short with Jack. But he quickly recomposed himself. "Listen, I should tell you there's no card game. We need you to do something else for us…"

"No card game! Then why am I hear? Excuse me can you please pull over here and let me out. I've got other things I could be doing," said Jack. Pretending he didn't hear the rest of what LeRoy said.

"That's not possible. You're not listening to me I said we need for you to do something for us and once that's done you'll be free to go with a substantial reward."

"Substantial reward? You've got my attention now. Just how substantial are we talking about? Because what you think is substantial might be different from what I think substantial is," said Jack. That was when he noticed the ring on LeRoy's hand that he kept fidgeting with and the attaché case he had next to him that he kept touching.

"Let's just say it is a number that will blow your mind and all you have to do is what you do best… con a group of men. Let me explain," said LeRoy but Jack cut him off.

"Usually when someone offers you something they call substantial danger is involved and that means I require half up front. I can give you my numbered account. But until the deposit is made I don't get out of this vehicle. Billy Bob was better at the carrot and stick then you are. So do we have a deal?"

"What keeps me from putting a bullet in your head if you don't get out?"

"The knowledge that you'd be putting a bullet in your own head if you go back empty handed. If the reward is on the up and up the deposit shouldn't be a problem."

"Give me the account number," said LeRoy as he pulled out his phone. "Mr. Bishop, we've hit a small snag," said LeRoy as he continued explaining as to him what Jack wanted as they drove to the farm.

[A Bishop's farm]

Nigel listened to LeRoy wondering why Billy Bob wasn't talking to him but he wasn't sure if he liked this sudden change, but there was little he could do at the moment. However, it would be something he'd address as soon as this was taken care of.

"Okay, tell him he'll have to take a half a million now and there will be another half deposited after everything is taken care of. When you get back to wherever Billy Bob is holed up at tell him I want to talk to him. I don't care how he's doing I want to talk to him."

"What is it," said Natasha as she and Major were having an aperitif before dinner. Nigel shook his head as he continued to talk on the phone.

"You got that? …. How long before you reach the farm? … Fifteen minutes, well you're going to have to give me a little time to wake people up in Geneva. … I don't care what you do. You can milk a cow if you want or go cow tipping. I hear that's a popular activity around here. Tell jack he'll get a message from my bank telling him the deposit was made then if he doesn't believe me he can wake up his own people." With that Nigel hung up.

"Is there a problem," asked the Major as he tried to listen in on the phone call.

"Billy Bob sent his kid to handle Jack and Jack just handled him. I don't blame Jack and the more I get to know him the more I admire him. Too bad he has to die."

"Do you want me to drive over to the farmhouse and keep an eye on everything?" said the Major. Nigel thought for a moment.

"No… no let's let Billy Bob show us what he can do. The outcome doesn't really matter they're going to die either way. This was only meant to keep Billy Bob busy and out of our way."


	61. Chapter 61

Don't own Chuck

Alex sat there watching disk after disk of recorded video and there was nothing. She must've drunk at least two gallons of coffee to stay awake which was hard to do. She watched for hours as Shaw just sat there on his bunk watching the wall. The only time there was movement was when he was fed. Then he ate with his hands he was too high a risk to be trusted with anything he could turn into a weapon.

"Do you have anything yet," asked the General as she stopped by to check on Alex. "If you want you can take a break. You look like you could use one. I will be leaving shortly to go pick up Chuck at Nellis then bring him back here. Maybe he'll have better luck than…"

"No, I know it's here right in front of me. I just need to see it," said Alex as she stretched and yawned. "Look at him. How can he be like that just sitting there staring off into nowhere? What is he thinking?"

"What he's doing is what he's been trained to do plus there's the knowledge that he's never going to get out of here… at least not on two feet. He's just resigned himself to that fact."

"I don't know about that and somehow I doubt it. You know what they say about still waters… still waters. Yes, why didn't I think of that before."

"Excuse me Agent McHugh but do you feel all right? Because you're not making very much sense. What does still waters have to do with this? Maybe you've been at this too long."

"Look at the time stamps on the video," she said. Beckman looked at the stamps but there was nothing. "You've got to wait for it. There look notice the time on the stamp… don't you see it stands still then starts up again. Someone put the video recorder on pause. I didn't notice it at first because nothing changed or that's what he wanted us to believe. Now I'm willing to bet there are other times this has happened and I just didn't notice."

"Geez and in that time someone could've visited Shaw. The one good side to this is it would've been difficult for whoever is behind this to bust him out. No for that they would've needed more time. However, they could've been negotiating a prison break. We need to recover those missing minutes and we need to double check the prison's security. Crap, Chuck is going to have a field day with this and I'm never going to live down the 'I told you so's'."

"Maybe the deal for the break out fell through and now Shaw's pissed. That's why he's asking to see Chuck. He wants to snitch on his visitor."

"You might be right but it's too early to speculate. Good work Agent McHugh. If you want to go back home now you're welcome to leave. I think your job here is done."

"You've got to be kidding," said Alex then she caught herself. "I'm sorry Ma'am but if it's all the same I started this rolling and now I'd like to see it through. That is if that's all right by you."

"Like you said you set everything in motion now you want to see what's next," said the General as she raise her eyebrow. "Okay, I think you've earned that. I can see the family resemblance. Just don't take this to the extremes like your father."

"No Ma'am I won't," said Alex. She felt proud at what the General told her. "What do you want me to do next?"

Well, if you're not leaving how would you like to ride with me when I go pick up Chuck? You can brief him on your finding as we drive back. Maybe he'll have some idea how to recover that missing time. We need to see what we missed."

"I'm sure he'll come up with something. Chuck always has a plan," said Alex. She picked up her coffee cup and downed what was left. It was cold but that didn't matter what did was she'd proven her worth to the General. For that she'd have to thank Chuck and the trust he put in her.

"I'd recommend you make a visit to the Lady's room before we hit the road. You know what they say about coffee, you can only borrow it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey pulled up where they'd parked the day before and started hiking to the tree line. But already Sarah didn't like the way things were unfolding. She heard that Billy Bob wasn't there to meet Jack and that made her nervous. There was no reason for him to back out at the last minute, not unless he was up to something and Billy Bob made no attempt to hide he was still angry with Jack.

"Come on Casey," said Sarah as she double timed it to the pasture's edge. "We need to get a move on it something is going down."

"Well, you have to give Jack credit he managed to turn this into a payday. A half a million isn't peanuts in my book. Did you know about this Swiss bank account?"

"No but you don't understand what he's doing. He was feeling out LeRoy and Bishop. With Billy Bob being absent this is Jack's way of seeing just how far Bishop is willing to go to back LeRoy's play. I think when everything is said and done Bishop's going to want a sit down with Billy Bob. I don't like that there's no card game…"

"He's supposed to persuade someone to do something but who is he supposed to persuade and to do what?"

"Now that's what I'd like to know. Come on we're almost there," said Sarah then they arrived at the tree line. Below it was the pasture and beyond it was a barn, shed and the farmhouse. Just like it had been the previous day but with less activity.

"Well whatever they've got planned I brought my friend Mr. Barrett," said Casey as he pulled out his fifty caliber and assembled it. Then he went about setting up his sniper's nest. "I've got a good line of sight on the farmhouse."

"Good, let's hope we don't need it but I'm glad you brought it," said Sarah as she looked down at the black Nissan pulling in. The sun was already below the horizon casting a crimson hue across the evening sky. "Okay they're here. Look alive."

"Just calm down or you'll make me nervous. Already my trigger finger is itching and something tells me before this is done I'm going to be able to scratch it."

"Shush, I'm having a hard time hearing what they're saying," said Sarah as she turned up the gain on her radio. There was a lot of static and she could barely make out who was saying what.

"Okay, Jack's got confirmation that the money has been deposited. They're getting out and walking towards the house. This is it show time."

"I got them in my sights. I'm following them into the house and they've gone inside. That's it for now it's all up to Jack," said John as he heard crunch, crunch next to him. "Oh, don't tell me you did it to me again? Not my apples."

"Apple, as in one I couldn't help it," said Sarah as she munched on Casey's apple. "If you want it back you're more than welcome," she said as she offered John the half-eaten apple she had in her hand.

"I don't want your slobber all over my food. Geez, you're getting almost as bad as Grimes and that's doing something. What's gotten into you?"

"Don't be like that look if you want a power bar I brought a couple? I'm willing to share," said Sarah as she continued eating Casey's apple down to the core then put it in a plastic bag she pulled out of her pocket.

"At least you're not leaving DNA lying around. Wait a minute you brought your own food but you want to eat mine. Isn't that a fine how do you do? I don't want your lousy power bar. If I wanted a power bar I would've brought a power bar. I wanted my apples that's why I brought them."

"Shush," said Sarah as motioned Casey to be quiet then she touched her ear piece to hear better. "John shut up."

"You're tell me to shut up? I'm the one who was done wrong too and you've got the guts to tell me to be quiet. Listen you don't shush me. I don't care if you're my partner…"

"John, hold it down I can't hear and something is going down inside. They say they're taking Jack into the basement. Why are they taking him into the basement?"

"Crap, the basement normally is used for some sort of kill room. You don't think they're taking him down in the basement to whack him," said John as he looked again through his scope. "I don't see anything out of the norm going on. What do you think is going on down there?" But there was no reply.

"Sarah… Sarah where are you?" he said as he looked up but there was no Sarah. She was gone. He looked through his scope and saw her slipping down across the pasture using the tall grass for cover. She made her way to the barn with no trouble.

"What the heck is she thinking," said John as he scanned for boogies through his scope. "And she complained about me. I can see we're going to need to get things straight as soon as we get back to the farm."

Casey watched as she made her way from the barn to the shed then she looped around wide to make it to the farmhouse.

"Now why didn't I think about that," said John as she kept an eye on her from his sniper scope. "Okay now you're where you wanted to be. What comes next? Crap, don't go inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was looking out his window when the flight attendant came to him and announced the pilot had received permission to land. She asked him to fasten his seat belt and keep if fastened until they had come to a complete halt then she cleared the table in front of him. It wasn't long after that when the pilot announced they were making their descent.

"Good," thought Chuck. "Maybe I can get this nightmare over with and we can get back to business as normal… if normal could be used to describe what we do." He heaved a sigh as he looked at his watch. It was still on Eastern time and he couldn't help but wonder what Sarah and the girls were doing.

"I should be back there helping them with the mission. No here chasing shadows," he said to his reflection. He was suddenly jolted back into reality when the wheels touched down on a rather bumpy landing. He felt the pilot when he reversed thrust then the plane slowed down.

"He could us a few refresher lesson ins a flight simulator," thought Chuck as he watched grounds personnel from his window waving wands giving the pilot directions. They brought the plane into a small hangar off the apron.

"Thank you for flying with us," said the flight attendant as she helped Chuck towards the door. Considering the landing he wasn't sure if she was serious or joking.

"Thank you," said Chuck as the hatch opened and he had to shield his eyes from the bright glare. Then he saw he had a welcoming committee waiting for him in the shape of General Beckman and Alex.

"Oh, this can't be good if I have both of you here," said Chuck as he walked down the ladder. "All we need is Roan and the Major then our band would be complete."

"Amusing," said the General as she waved for him to get in the black Discovery parked behind them with tinted windows. Get yourself comfortable then Agent McHugh will brief you on what she's discovered. I think you'll find it interesting."

"Then I was right," said Chuck as he drank from a bottle of water he grabbed from the plane before debarking. Outside the air was hot and dry but inside the air conditioning made it tolerable.

"We're not sure exactly," said the General as she caught Chuck's look. "No, it's not because I won't admit I was wrong. Just listen to Agent McHugh before you start speculating."

"Well remember when you told me to get the CCTV footage? I did then the General had me wade through it. At first I didn't see anything, just Shaw sitting there immobile on his bunk staring at the wall in front of him. Then while I was talking with the General I suddenly realized what I'd been missing. What Shaw had been doing he was doing on purpose so we wouldn't notice it. You see there were times when the recorder was put on pause and when it was started again. Because he wasn't moving and every frame was the same I didn't notice it. The time stamps suddenly didn't match… I meant there were holes. There were ten even fifteen minutes when nothing was recorded."

"I know you're going to say it was Ettore but we can't be sure of that. I need for you to recover that missing time. If you can do that we can see who was visiting and go from there."

"That's going to be impossible. You said it yourselves nothing was recorded so there's nothing to reconstruct…"

"So that's that we can't be sure of anything," said Alex. "If we don't know for sure who visited Shaw then where does that put us? Or is this what Ettore wanted to make us do chase our tails."

"Well, just because we can't reconstruct the time doesn't mean we give up. There is one thing we can find out. Alex, did you have a look at the visitor logs and did you make the copy I asked for?"

"Yes of course I did. I got everything you asked me to get," said Alex as she suddenly went on the offense. "You asked and I made it happen."

"Good, I didn't mean to doubt you but if we look at the logs we can see if there were visitors on the prison grounds during the down times. They'd have to pass by other cameras to get to Shaw's cell."

"And if there aren't any visitors then it had to have been an inside job," said the General. "Yes, I see where you're going at with this. There had to be at least two of them. One to switch off the recorder and the other one who went into the cell."

"To switch off the recorder would require someone be it a guard or someone on the prison staff to get close to the machine as well as a certain familiarity with the machine and how it works."

"You keep this up and by the time we get back to the prison you'll have a name for me. What else can you deduct?"

"Well, if it were a guard he'd have to be on duty every time the tape was paused. So, if we run the duty roster through the mainframe with the dates and time the recorder was off. I just might be able to give you a name."

"Good, you do that and I'll call the warden and have him recall all his guard. The last thing we want is for our man to fly into the wind before we can grab him."

"I'd hold off on that call until we're sure it's one of the guards. When the warden recalls his men the mole is going to know we're on to him. Then he will run."

"Then what should I do? I don't do nothing well," said Beckman. She felt a surge inside her as well as an euphoria something she hadn't felt in a long time. How she loved field work.

"That's exactly what you need to do right now and let us work on this. If you want when we get back you can brief the warden but he has to know to keep this on the down low."

[Back at the prison]

"Hey, Benny did you hear there were some sort of hot shot agent here looking through the visitor logs. The warden brought her down and I had to give her the whole dog and pony show."

"Really, what was she rooting around for in the visitor logs? Was she trying to find a good lawyer with a lack scruples? If she did she came to the right place."

"That's true," said Benny. "Oh crap, excuse me but I think I left my lunch in my car. I'll catch up with you in a minute." He ran back down the corridor then around a corner where he took out his phone and dialed a number. As he was dialing he continually looked around to make sure no one was nearby and could hear him.

"Come on pick up," he said. But then he thought he heard footsteps coming towards him so he ran back farther until he came to a utility room and stepped inside. Suddenly there was a click and a familiar voice came on the other end.

"Hey it's me. … I know you don't want me calling you on this number but this is an emergency. There was an agent here snooping around. I think they're on to me. …. What do I want? I want you to get me out of here. You promised me this wouldn't happen and now it is … No, I'm not absolutely sure but I'm sure enough. I need you to get me out of here. Do you know what will happen to me if I go to prison? I can't put up with that. … Look, I'm going to make a break for it. … No, I can't do that. … Come on do I have to. Please don't make me. … Okay but then we'll meet in Beatty and you'll get me out of here."

Benny hung up his phone then he slowly got out of the utility room. He didn't like what he had to do but it was the only way his benefactor would help him. He was over a barrel and knew it. He walked down to the control room then went in with his pass key.

"Hey what are you doing here and why aren't you in the oncoming watch briefing," said the guard on duty. "You're not scheduled to come here for two more hours."

"I came on duty early to give you a break. I got in an argument at home so I thought I'd just come on in and let you go home early."

"That's nice of you and normally I'd tell you no but today there's a match on TV I want to watch. I thought I was going to miss it or have to watch it in playback."

"Well you don't have to and this is all thanks to my old lady so get out of here. You're a lucky man to be able to watch the game in peace and quiet."

"I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The pass down log is over here. You can read the latest and greatest in it so for now I'm out of here," said the man as he logged out and Benny logged in. Benny waited a little bit then pressed the pause button on the recorder.

"Now to get this over with," said Benny as he hurried down to solitary where the mean and vicious were held. Benny looked both ways then banged on the door. "Prisoner, away from the door," he yelled as he placed his hand on the scanner then looked in the retinal scanner. The door to the cell opened and Benny stepped inside.

[Outside in the parking lot]

The General's Discovery pulled up outside the main entrance. They all got out and were greeted by the warden. He shook Chuck's hand then they started inside. Around the guards passed by and the general was about to tell the warden she needed to talk to him in private when Chuck stopped them.

"Hey you," said Chuck as he stopped one of the guard. "You're supposed to be on duty right now in the control room. Where are you going?"

"Is he our mole," asked the General. The warden looked perplexed. "Chuck, is he our man?"

"I don't know who you are," said the guard. "I'm not mole. Yes, I got relieved early and so now I'm off but I'm no mole. What's this about?"

"Just tell me who relieved you?" The man looked at the warden and he nodded telling him to answer Chuck.

"Benny… Officer Benny Collina."

"Crap we need to get to the control room right now," said Chuck. "You're with us."

[Inside Shaw's cell]

"I've got a message for you from our benefactor," said Benny. But Shaw remained immobile sitting on his bed staring at the wall in front of him. "Did you hear me? I said I have a message," he said but again Shaw just sat there. "Crap, what's the matter with you? Have you really flipped out? Buddy, I'm talking to you," said Benny as he prodded Shaw with his PR-24 which turned out to be a big mistake.

"I'm assuming if you're here," said Shaw as he continued to look at the wall in front of him. "The CCTV feed is on pause."

"Yes, of course it is," said Benny. All he wanted to do was deliver the message then beat feet out of there. This guy gave him the creeps. "Now do you want to hear the message?"

"You've already delivered it," said Shaw as he turned and smiled at him.


	62. Chapter 62

Don't own Chuck

Jack sat in the Nissan whistling as he kept looking at his watch then at his phone which after a while got under LeRoy's skin. Finally, after sitting for what seemed an eternity for LeRoy at least, Jack received a message from his Swiss bank confirming the deposit was made. Jack smiled at LeRoy and showed him the confirmation message. LeRoy turned red in his face as he got angry.

"Can we please go now," LeRoy said as he got out of the vehicle and held the door open for Jack. "You wouldn't have pulled this crap on Billy Bob."

"You're probably right because he wouldn't have let me get away with it. So, what does this say about you? You have a lot to learn my friend… a lot..."

"Just shut up and keep on moving. I told you what you have to do now you need to go do it," said LeRoy as he walked Jack up to the house. When they got to the front door two men in the house came out to meet them.

"Hands up in the air," said Marvin as his partner patted Jack down. "You're good to go now for you," said Marvin as he turned to LeRoy but he balked.

"Excuse me, but I'm one of you. You don't need to pat me down and before you go ballistic, yes, I'm packing," he said as he opened up his jacket. Marvin's partner drew on LeRoy pointing his weapon at his head.

"It looks like no one gives you any respect," said Jack. "Don't shoot him please. He still owes me a half a million and I'd like to get paid."

"Sorry, but I was told we had to pat down everyone," said Marvin as he took LeRoy's piece. "I don't make up the rules I just enforce them. Like no firearms are to be brought inside the house except by us. What's in the case?"

"Just papers and things for Mr. Bishop. You open this up and they get blown away or messed up in anyway it will be your heads. When I say heads, I mean literally heads on fence posts."

"Well, you are one of Sir Bishop's associates," said Marvin. "Follow me inside and I'll take you to where you need to go."

"So where are these people I'm supposed to talk into joining your merry band," said Jack as they entered what looked like the living room.

"If you don't mind I could use a cup of coffee and a visit to your little boy's room before I see these people. You had me wait too long in the Nissan and my plumbing isn't what it used to be."

"I'll take him to the bathroom," said LeRoy. "Can one of you get that coffee and while you're at it can you make it two." Marvin started to give them a look. "Remember we're here for Mr. Bishop."

"Just hurry up, this isn't a restaurant," said Marvin as he motioned for one of the men to get them coffee. "How do you want that? With sugar or without… cream… no cream?"

"Black will be fine for me," said Jack as he started to walk off. LeRoy grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him.

"The same for me. You need to wait for me," said LeRoy then he took Jack inside the house. The bathroom was located on the ground floor near a stair case that lead up to a second floor. As Jack walked back he looked in all the rooms along the way. He heard chatter from radios as he walked by what looked like a coms room with men inside. The men were sitting around a table playing poker. Jack stood there for a moment and watched the dealer pass out cards.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing there? Who are you?" said the one man just noticing Jack standing in the doorway looking in.

"You shouldn't be here. Come on Jack," said LeRoy. "I thought you had to go and I find you straggling behind? Keep up will you."

"I'm coming," said Jack then he turned to the men playing poker. "I hope you guys realize the cards you're playing with are marked. You've got two pair queen high and you've got only got a pair of aces. You in the corner you're going for a straight but that's not happening. That is not with your friend dealing off the bottom."

"What the heck Harry," said one of the men as he checked the back of the cards. "This was supposed to be a friendly game."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Who is he anyway? Are you going to believe a stranger or your friend?"

"I think your marked cards tell them who to believe. That is unless you guys like giving away your money. If that's the case, just pass some over my way. I accept donations."

"Come on Jack let's go before you piss off someone bad and they decide they want to shut you up permanently," said LeRoy as he pulled him away. The door to the room got slammed shut then they heard the sound of scuffling as a fight broke out.

"You're good at agitating people but can you bring people over to Bishop's side," said LeRoy as he opened the door to the bathroom for him. "We'll see in a little while how good you are a talking when you have to convince the people in the basement they need to go along with Nigel."

"You mean Sir Bishop and you don't have to worry about me," said Jack as he walked inside then started to close the door but LeRoy put his foot in the way.

"No closing this door… it stays open. For all I know you're about to go out the window and leave me here holding the bag."

"You mean like the one in your hand. Listen, I don't perform in public so the door needs to be closed and even if I did go out the window where would I got. There are guards patrolling around this house outside. If I did go out the window like you say I wouldn't get very far now would I?"

"Just do what you have to do and hurry up about it. You're wasting my time."

"And you're paying me to do it," said Jack as he closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck led the way through the prison to the control room yelling for people to get out of the way. He knew that in all probability Benny was their mole but if he'd caught wind that they were onto him he should've cut bait and ran. But he hadn't which made Chuck wonder what Benny was up to. He got to the door first then waved for the guard with them to hurry up and open the door to the control room. However, when they went inside they found the room empty.

"I don't understand Benny was here when I left. See he relieved me in the log," said the guard as he showed them a log book with both their signatures.

"I'm not doubting you," said Chuck as he went over to the monitors. "Bring up on the screen the live video from Shaw's cell… inmate number 996669 now. Hurry up man this is urgent."

"That's odd," said the guard. "The video recorder is on pause. Why would he put it on pause unless there was some sort of maintenance that I didn't know about or wasn't in the pass down log?"

"Out of my way," said Chuck as he took over the control. He keyed in Shaw's inmate number that gave him his cell number then he brought up the live feed from the cell. For a moment, everything looked normal. Shaw was sitting on his bunk looking at the wall but then they saw it. There was a trail of blood running across the floor leading from the body of a guard lying on the floor in the middle of the cell.

"Geez," said the warden as he saw the ghastly sight. The guard with them punched a red button on the control panel which activated an alarm then he grabbed the mic.

"Guard down, guard down," he yelled then he gave Shaw's cell number. A reaction team was put together dressed in full tac gear. It was dispatched to Shaw's cell to retrieve the body and to move him out to another cell. Chuck watched them put shackles and leg irons on him before taking him out. But before he left he looked up at the camera and seemed to smile. Chuck knew that was Shaw's way of telling him he knew he was there.

"I need to go talk to him," said Chuck as he watched them move Shaw out through the corridor. "He asked to see me so let him see me. He knows I'm here."

"Do you think that's a good idea considering what just happened? Normally we don't let anyone see an inmate after an incident like this for at least twenty-four hours. It's meant to make them realize they have more to lose than gain when they act up. Plus, we have to do an investigation first to determine what really happen. I'm sorry those are the prison rules."

"Chuck, twenty-four hours isn't going to matter that much and it will allow us to do our own investigation. Larry, we'll respect your rules but tomorrow this time we'll want a sit down with Shaw. Hopefully we can go at him with a strong hand."

"Show me your video archive," said Chuck. "Alex, do you remember the dates and times of a few of those missing minutes."

"Sure I do, but what are you thinking?" said Alex. "You already said there was no way to recover what wasn't recorded so what's different now?"

"We've… I've been going at this all wrong. Okay, so the video was off in the cell itself but whoever went inside had have walked down that corridor outside his cell. In order to get there, he or she would have to have taken one of the elevators and so forth and so on. We're going to look back over the route before and after from the entrance to Shaw's cell. Somewhere along the way there has to be a picture of our man… or woman," said Chuck as he saw Beckman's look.

"No, you're right the idea is good. I'll leave you two to it. I want to go and talk with the investigating guard for a moment," said Beckman. The warden shook his head. "No, Larry I wouldn't dream of interfering with your investigation…"

"And if you believe that I've got some prime real estate in some swampland I'd like to sell you for a low, low price."

"I trust Diane," said Larry betraying the fact that they knew each other quite well. Chuck had an idea from the way Larry couldn't keep his eyes off the General that he wasn't over her even though he had a wedding band on.

"This is your house. Agent, can you take us to your archive," asked Chuck. The man looked at the warden and he nodded.

"Sure, just follow me," said the guard then led them out of the control room down the hallway to an elevator. From there they rode up to the top floor then walked over to a place that had 'archive' written on the door. "Right in here," he said. "All the CCTV feeds are filed digitally. You can use the work station in here to retrieve and watch it."

"Thanks, we'll take it from here. There is one last thing. I haven't eaten since breakfast Eastern time. Is there any way of getting a takeaway?"

"There's a Sizzling Shrimp in Beatty as well as a Subway. Sometimes we get someone to fly for chow in town. As far as here at the prison the mess hall just closed so those are your best options. Oh, I almost forgot Dominoes delivers but the minimum order has to be more than twenty-five dollars."

"That sounds good to me. Give me their number and I'll call them," said Chuck as he took out his phone. The guard gave him the number and Chuck ordered them two combinations.

"I'll let the guys on the front gate know to keep an eye out for the delivery guy. I need to run. There's a football game on I want see. Maybe no one will be hogging the television in the rec room."

"Chuck," said Alex. She'd waited for the guard to leave. "Isn't there just something wrong about having a secret prison in the middle of nowhere then having the guy in a takeaway truck ring at the front gate?"

"Maybe but I still want my pizza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat at the kitchen table with Clive, Alicia and Roscoe behind them in her playpen was Bunny. They'd just finished dinner and Roscoe cleared the table. Sam pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling. She amused everyone with card tricks having them pick a card then she'd find it in the deck.

"Pick a card, any card," said Sam as she fanned the deck then held it out for Alicia to take a card. "Look at it and memorize it. Once you're done put it back into the deck."

"Okay," said Alicia as she picked a card. She looked at it then put it back into the deck. "Now what are you going to do?"

"First, I will shuffle the deck again and if I'm right this will be your card," she said as she drew the top card turning it over on the table."

"Sorry but that's not it," said Alicia as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you need to practice a little more..."

"Hold up I didn't mean that card I meant this one," she said as she turned the deck over and showed Alicia the bottom card. Is this your card?"

"Yeah that's it all right. How'd you do that? That's a neat trick," said Alicia as Sam shuffled the card some more smiling at her.

"It's a question of mind over matter. Mine is an ancient art that dates back to the dawn of time. Passed down from generation to generation."

"Generation to generation from the dawn of time? Come on I think someone is pulled our legs," said Roscoe as he shook his head.

"I said the art dates back to the dawn of time. Being passed down means that Jack taught me and my mommy. By the way can I have my card back. It's in your shirt pocket," said Sam as she pointed to the pocket.

"I don't have...," Roscoe started to say he didn't have one until he checked it and there it was the king of hearts.

"Don't get worried but this is also called the Suicide King," she said as she took the king and put it back into the deck and shuffled again. "It's only a card after all."

"I'm not worried. I'd just like to know how you did that. Unless you planted the card before dinner when we were setting the table."

"I don't know why you have such a hard time accepting that it could be pure magic and that there is magic in these finger tips," said Sam a she wiggled her fingers in the air for everyone to see.

"Okay then let's see some more magic," said Clive as he made himself a cup of tea. He recognized what was going on. Sam was worried about her parents and her hyperactivity was her way of dealing with the anxiety she felt inside… her coping mechanism.

"All right but let's make this interesting. Let's make a bet. I get to shuffle the deck and have you pick a card then after you look at it you put the card back in the deck. I'll reshuffle the deck again then fan the deck and your card will magically appear."

"I'm in and what do you want to bet… within reason that is?" said Clive as he finished making his tea. He had an idea where this was leading.

"Oh, I don't know. How about a bowl of ice cream for Alicia and myself? I think that would be a fair bet," said Sam as she turned to Alicia. "Don't you agree partner?" Alicia smile and nodded.

"All right but what is the penalty if you don't find my card?" said Clive. "It seems only fair that there be a penalty. How about you two doing the washing up?" Sam gave him a look. "Oh, you know doing the dishes as you people say."

"Okay, we have a deal then," said Sam as she held out her hand and they shook on it. Alicia didn't look too pleased because she knew who'd have to do the washing. However, the deal was made.

Sam dealt the cards then held them out in front of Clive. He picked his card looked at it then put it back in the deck. Sam dealt the cards again then fanned the deck but then she stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Clive. "I don't see my card being picked. Looks like two people I know are going to get dishpan hands."

"Just hold up a moment there bubba. Your card was the suicide king, the king of hearts and it's in your pocket. There are only fifty-one cards in this deck. You only pretended to put your card back in the deck but instead you palmed it. You see when you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"Oh dad, don't tell me you cheated," said Alicia as Clive pulled the King of hearts out of his pocket and tossed it back to Sam.

"Well you know what this means. You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream. I'll get the spoons and you get the bowls."

"I think she just handed you yours," said Roscoe as he stood next to the fridge as Clive dug out the ice cream from the freezer. "You know the cards are marked."

"I know but this keeps her mind off of what's going on with her parents and her grandfather. So, what's a little ice cream in the scope of things but it looks like it's you and me mate who've got the washing up to do."

"If that's washing the dishes you know we've got a dishwasher. We just need to rinse everything off then put them in and let it go. I can put up without having a television but I have to have my dishwasher."

"You people are strange… partner," said Clive as the natives became restless.

"Hey, hurry up over there. We're dying of hunger over here," said Sam as she got a high five from Alicia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went into the bathroom and was immediately hit by the smell. He could tell the farmhouse was occupied a group of men. Looking around, there wasn't much too it. LeRoy was yelling from the other side of the door to hurry up. He flushed the toilet then ran water in the sink but as he was about to leave he heard a pecking at the window and found Sarah outside looking in.

"Hurry up in there," yelled LeRoy. If you're not out in ten I'm coming in there." From the tone of his voice Jack could tell LeRoy was getting nervous.

"Can you get me another towel to dry my hands? I don't want to touch this one. Who knows what kinds of germs and bacteria are in it? I think it's about to walk away on its own."

"Use your sleeves, just hurry up," yelled LeRoy from the other side of the door. In the meantime, Jack opened the window and let Sarah in.

"You shouldn't be here. I've got to go with LeRoy into the basement to try to convince a group of men that it's in their best interest to cooperate with Bishop. The problem with that is I think LeRoy offed Billy Bob. He's wearing Billy Bob's ring and he gave me a shot of the bourbon I brought for Billy Bob. Knowing him he wouldn't share that with his own mother not as long as he was alive."

"Then we need to get out of here right now. Come with me out the window and I'll get you clear of the farm. Casey's waiting at the tree line just past the pasture."

"No, you go without me. There's no way we both can cover all that ground in the open and besides I never run out of town."

"Don't be stupid. You're going to get yourself killed if you stay here," said Sarah but before Jack could answer there was a heavy pound on the door.

"Jack, I'm coming in if you don't come out right now," said LeRoy. Jack signaled Sarah to hid in the shower.

"Just hold your horses. Geez, a person can't use the facilities in peace anymore. It's almost enough to give a person stage fright. You know you can end up with performance issues if you keep that up. Does that little blue pill help you? I've heard mixed reviews about it."

"What are you talking about? I don't take… Oh never mind come along," LeRoy said as Jack pushed past him walking back down the hallway on his own.

"That's all right your secret's safe with me. Billy Bob told me you were his eunuch and I guess I know why now."

"He said what?" LeRoy got bright red in his face. "Hold up you don't know where you're going. You need to follow me."


	63. Chapter 63

Don't own Chuck

LeRoy had bit off more than he could chew with Jack and Jack was going to take every advantage of it. Jack was doing everything he could to throw a monkey wrench into LeRoy's plans. He had him flustered and frustrated. Jack figured if he kept it up long enough and kept him under pressure sooner or later LeRoy would blurt out what really had happened to Billy Bob. Although he was almost sure that Billy Bob was no longer among the living.

""Hold up you don't know where you're going. You need to follow me," yelled LeRoy as Jack ignored him and walked on down the corridor.

"I'm trying but it's usually the man who leads," said Jack. Steam was rolling out of LeRoy's ears now. He took a deep breathe then LeRoy reminded himself what was about to happen.

"We're going into the basement. This way," said LeRoy as he took Jack past a guard at the top of the steps then down a set of stairs. The basement was dark and damp. At the bottom of the steps was another guard standing outside a door.

"Okay now what?" said Jack as the guard opened the door. Jack waited for LeRoy to lead the way but he stopped.

"You go in and I'll wait for you here."

"Oh, no I don't. You're coming in with me. These are your people, aren't they? The brotherhood," said Jack as LeRoy gave him a look. "Don't think I'm stupid. If I go in without a familiar face they're liable to lynch me or tear me to shreds. No, you need to come in with me."

"You go in now or you won't get the second half of that million," said LeRoy. "You heard me you can kiss it goodbye."

"So, I need to be alive to spend it," said Jack as he planted his feet. "Call Bishop if you want but from here I'm not moving, not without you."

"It sounds like a reasonable request," said Marvin who happened to be walking down the stairs behind them. He'd come to see what was taking so long and to see what all the yelling was about.

"I need to check with Mr. Bishop," said LeRoy as he picked up his case and started dialing the combination then he stopped. "Oh, wait my phone is in my pocket. This is all your fault you've gotten me flustered," said LeRoy as he sat his case down then pulled out his phone from his jacket.

"So what are you waiting for," said Jack as Marvin watched everything unfold. "You have to tap on the numbers to get it to work."

"Jack what a funny man you are. I don't have any bars. I'm going to have to go up above to make this call. Don't move I'll be right back," he said as he hurried up the stairs leaving his attaché case behind.

"You do that because I'm not moving until you get back," said Jack. He looked over at Marvin who looked back at him. "Tell me I'm not wrong?"

"I don't know I just work here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Chuck and Alex worked in the video archive the General went to where Shaw was being interrogated over the incident is his room. She stood in an adjacent room and watched through one way glass. Beckman wanted to monitor the questioning to see if Shaw would show some sort of crack in the wall he had built around him. However, what she saw left her wondering.

Okay prisoner 996669 state in your words what happened in your cell," said the interrogator. Shaw remained silent at first. "If you don't tell us what happened then we'll have to go with the obvious. You killed a guard for no apparent reason in your cell."

"What do you mean for no apparent reason? Don't you have the CCTV feed to show what happened," said Shaw as he looked over at the glass wall. "I thought I was being monitor twenty-four seven?"

"Crap, what's he saying," said Beckman as a sudden thought came to her. "Could it be that he didn't know the CCTV feeds had been taken down?"

"It seems the feeds were down," said the interrogator. "So, you need to tell us your half of the story and we'll check it out with the evidence we have."

"Isn't this just sweet. The very people who have ruined my life and have taken away everything from me I've ever loved now want my cooperation. I'd love to tell you to go pack sand…"

"But you won't if you know what's good for you. The Agent you want to speak to is here to see you. If you play along and behave you'll be able to talk to him tomorrow."

"Do you think I'm a child? Behave… play along. Okay I'll pay along. So, Chuck's here… good he'll get to see what he and Sarah have done to me. I want him to see how I live now. A lot different from the penthouse apartment where I took his wife on a late-night date. I wonder if she told him about the earrings… she always did like pretty things. They were tiffany cut…"

"Now can we get back on topic? Listen up! If you want to see Chuck tomorrow you need to tell me what happened in your cell."

"It's very simple I killed him," said Shaw. His voice was flat and showed no sign of emotion of any kind. If anything, there was a note of pride in it.

"So, you're telling me that Agent Collina came into your cell and you killed him. I'm afraid I'm going to need a little bit more detail than that."

"What do you mean? He came in and now he's dead. Like my wife when she was walking that night along the bank of Seine. You know how long it takes to go from being an 'is' to 'was'? I can tell you I timed it. It takes two and a half seconds."

"Daniel, can we get back on topic. Can you walk me through what happened in your cell? Agent Collina came into your cell then what happened? You just grabbed him then killed him.

"That's an over simplification of what happened but roughly that is correct. Except for the fact that he tried to kill me first. He reached for his PR 24 and tried to swing at me. I ducked and went low kicking his feet out from under him. He dropped to the ground and I kicked him in the face. Then while he was stunned I took his PR 24 and finished him off. He started it and I finished it. I agree it was a little crude but I didn't have anything else to operate with."

"So, you're saying he attacked you first. Why do you think he wanted to kill you? Did you know him or have any dealings with him in the past?"

"No, not really, but I figured sooner or later someone would be coming for me. You don't have the enemies I have and plan on a second career after retirement. He said something about being sorry but his boss told him he had to. Idiot should've kept his mouth shut and just done the deed. Although the outcome would've been the same."

"And why do you say that Daniel," said the interrogator. He had Shaw chatting and he didn't want to let up now that he had Shaw on a roll. This was the most Shaw had said since he arrived.

"Isn't it obvious? Anyone can see it. I'm top shelf material while that guard wasn't even in the same store as me. No, my dear Mark, you see I'm in a class all by myself."

"How do you know my name? I never told you my name," said the man as he started to feel a little disconcerted at this twist.

"Are you sure you didn't? Then it's my bust. But you look like a guy I once knew who lived on Liberty lane, apartment 3B. Your wife is at work now or at least she's supposed to be," said Shaw as he looked up to check the clock on the wall. "Who's taking care of your cats?"

"How do you know all this?" said the man. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and he knew he was being played.

"If I were you I'd call my wife to make sure she's all right. You never know these days. Your wife goes out on a business trip and never makes it back home. You don't even have a body or a grave to mourn."

"You'd better not have touched her," said Mark as he got up and pulled out his phone but he didn't have any bars. "Crap…"

"If you're going to make a call you're going to have to step outside. These rooms… all have signal protection and jammers. So, if you want to make that call you'll have to step out in the corridor."

"This isn't over," said Mark as he stepped out in a hurry. Shaw just sat there handcuffed to the table smiling.

"General, you're there aren't you standing behind that glass? I hope you liked the show. But you and I know the question he forgot to ask and from where I sit it's the most important one. Come on General, you know you want to ask me. Just go ahead and push the button on the intercom then ask away. You know I can almost smell your perfume from here or is that fear I'm smelling?"

"Okay, I'll play along," said the General as she talked into the intercom. "If you had the guard's body you could've used his hand and eyes to open your cell door. Why didn't you try to escape?"

"Now see there's the reason you have stars on your shoulders. You ask the right questions. Chuck wouldn't happen to be there too? I so long to have my chat with him and reminisce."

"No, he's not here and you promised to answer my question. So why didn't you try to escape when you had the chance?"

"Well Diane… do you mind if I call you Diane? Well you see Diane, I've come to the conclusion that I'm where I deserve to be. I'm just as guilty for my wife's tragic end as anyone else is so I belong here and here I'll stay for the rest of my life."

"You could've let it end when that guard attacked you. That would've ended your suffering and mitigated your so-called guilt."

"I said for the rest of my life. There's no need in hastening that along and I wasn't about to let that sloth take the credit for my demise. No, if anyone is going to end me it will be someone I deem worthy enough."

"Someone like Chuck," said the General as she saw the direction their conversation was going. "Is that whom your thing about?"

"Yes, someone like Chuck. I didn't think him much when I first met him but he is the one and only time I've been wrong. Diane… Diane, are you still there?" But in the adjacent room Beckman had stepped out. She need to talk to Chuck and warn him.

"Agent, how is your family?" asked Beckman as she stepped out into hallway. There she found Mark on the telephone.

"I just talked with my wife and she's all right. I told her to take our kids and leave the house. She going to stay with her sister in Sacramento. I told her to go stay until I tell her it's safe to come back."

"That's a good idea. Shaw was probably just trying to get under your skin. Collina probably fed him information about you and the other guards. But it's better to be on the safe side in cases like this. You need to post a watch on him until you can get him back into a high security cell. Tell your men not to trust anything that comes out of his mouth and not to take their eyes off him for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am I will but what he said about his wife being killed by the agency. Is all that true? Not that I need to know."

"You're right you don't. Those details are way over your paygrade but I will tell you that he has no idea what really happened and it's probably in his own best interest that he never finds out. Now I need to see my agents and remember my warnings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was milling around down below by the cell with Marvin and another man. He didn't like the way LeRoy ran out and he especially did like the fact that he left his attaché case behind. The same case he'd been guarding with his life and refuse to let be inspected. Now, he goes off and leaves it unattended. No, something was wrong. Jack looked at it then started to pick it up but Marvin took it from him.

"No that's Sir Bishop's not yours," said Marvin. "I'll hold onto it until our friend gets back with the word. I don't think he's going to like what he's about to be told but those are the breaks."

"I perfectly agree with you," said Jack. "But can I point out one thing. LeRoy hasn't let that case out of his sight or grasp since I meet him at the track. Then he goes off and accidentally leaves it here? How do we know the contents inside are for Sir Bishop? We only know that because that's what LeRoy told you when you wanted to open it."

"What are you saying," said Marvin as he looked at the case. He tried to open it but it was locked. Here hold this," he said to the other guard. "I'm going to find LeRoy and have him open it for us. We'll get to the bottom of this once and for all." Marvin stormed off going up the steps and started looking for LeRoy. His man told him that he'd gone outside.

"Why the heck did he have to go outside to make a phone call," said Marvin. He walked out the front door then started looking and calling for him but he wasn't answering. "Where the…," he started to say when he saw a flash then felt something warm running out of his chest. He looked up to see another flash but this time his head yanked back and he fell backwards to the ground.

"It's time to get out of here," said LeRoy to himself as he tossed his back up piece into the Nissan then hopped in and started it up.

Casey watched from the tree line and saw Marvin go down. At first, he thought it was Sarah who had taken him out but then he saw the Nissan back out and start to haul out. He was about to put two and two together when the whole farmhouse went up in a ball of fire. Burning debris was scattered everywhere with his night vision scope he didn't see how anyone could've made it out of that explosion alive.

"You lousy two timing bastard," said Casey when he recognized it was LeRoy behind the wheel of the Nissan. "Oh no you don't," said John as he lined the Nissan up in his crosshairs.

LeRoy thought he was scot-free. The guards that were at the barn and behind the shed were stunned by the explosion so they were slow to open fire which gave him time to get away.

"Just a little bit further and I will be home free," said LeRoy. Suddenly there was a bang and he felt something hit the side of the Nissan hard. Then it happened a second time. The check engine light came on then the vehicle sputtered before coming to a sudden stop. It was dead and he knew he'd be if the guards that were still alive found him.

"I've got to get out of here," he said as he grabbed his weapon then bolted from the vehicle. He heard men yelling behind him then he heard gunshots followed by bullets whizzing past him. He stopped and returned fire. But the Bishop's men had 47s so they had reach and accuracy on him plus they were pissed.

"Crap, they're trying to circle around me," said LeRoy. He kept retreating but his pursuers were fanning out on both sides. He ran down a dried creek bed hoping that he could throw the men chasing him off his trail. They were close now he could hear them on both sides then up ahead he saw a large culvert.

"This is what you've been looking for," he said to himself. Vines and branches hung down from overhead so if you weren't in the creek bed you couldn't see it.

"This is great place to hole up," he said as he pushed the vines aside and hunched down to get inside. He waited and listened for Bishop's men to pass him then he'd back track.

"Like this it might be longer but no one will be looking for me," he said as he caught his breath. He took out his phone and called in. "Hey I can't talk for long I've got people looking for me but the deed is done. The bomb went off like you wanted. … That's right – a big ball of fire. So there won't be any organic material to run DNA tests. I have to go I hear people near me. I'll call you again when I've made my escape and you can arrange to have me picked up. They're almost on top of me. I have to go," said LeRoy as he hung up his phone then got still and listened.

"Which way did he go? Hey did you see where he went? I could've sworn we were right behind him," said the one man.

"Me too but he seems to have given us the slip. Let's keep on looking for him he has to be here somewhere. What's that smell? It smells like cucumbers."

"Some people say when you smell cucumbers in the woods it means there are copperheads somewhere nearby so be careful to snakes."

"That's just some old wives' tale," said another man. "I wouldn't put much stock in it. Come on we need to press on."

"If it's just some old wives' tale why are you walking like you're walking on egg shells," said the one man as he laughed.

"I'm glad you see something funny to laugh at. A good number of our friends were killed back there and the Major isn't going to be happy with us if we let this bastard get away."

"But you're still walking like you're in the bloody ballet," said the one. "We can wait if you want to run back and get your tutu?"

"Funny, I'm just be cautious is all. Now if we're done screwing around we need to get a move on it before our man gets away. The Major isn't going to be happy."

LeRoy let out a deep sigh of relief when he heard the men walk away. Their voices slowly died away into the distance and now was the time for him to move out. He took one step forward then felt something move under his foot. Before he knew it, something bit him on the ankle then bit him again before slithered off.

"Crap," he said as he grabbed his ankle. He had to get out of there and he knew it. He tried to walk on it but the more he did the more pain he felt. He hadn't gone very far and tears were coming down from the pain. He felt something oozing out of this ankle down into his shoe that made a sloshing sound as he walked.

"You need help," he said to himself. At that point he didn't care if he got caught so he started to yell for help. While he was yelling, he felt a wave of nausea and heaved. He felt stomach pain so bad he almost balled up on the ground.

"Well, well what have we got here," said one of his pursuers. They'd heard him screaming and doubled back to find him lying on the ground.

"Please, I need a doctor. I need to go to the hospital I've been bitten by a snake. Just look at my ankle," he said. The wound had swollen up then busted open. The whole area was black and smelt of putrefied flesh.

"That does really look bad. You know I'd like to help you but that was a big no no you did back there. Our friends were in that farmhouse and you killed them…"

"No, it wasn't me… it was Jack… the man I brought. Yes, it was him. He must've had the bomb on him like one of those suicide bombers."

"So, you want us to believe that this Jack guy blew himself up with everyone inside. Who do you think we are? Do you think we're fresh off the boat or something? You want us to take you to a doctor then you tell us who did this and this time try to tell the truth. I'm going to honest with you even if we take you to the doctor he's probably going to have to saw off a good part of that leg."

"Okay, okay it was the brotherhood… the new brotherhood. The old men you captured were compromised so they had to be eliminated. Jack agreed to bring in the bomb for them but I found out too late to stop him. I swear on my mother's grave."

"You must not care too much for your mother then," said the one. "I was just on the phone with the Major and he told us to bring him over to the other farm."

"But I need a doctor… I need an antidote for the poison."

"You'll get all that on the other side and they might even give you a couple of aspirin before they chop off your leg. I did say maybe."


	64. Chapter 64

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Alex looked over the CCTV footage stored in the archives. Their task was slow and tedious one but it had to be done. The pizza was delivered just as they thought their eyes were going to fall out of their heads. This offered them a few moments to rest up before going back at it hard and tackling their task at hand.

"There are so many corridors and elevators as well as stairs. This is going to drive us crazy before we're done," said Alex as she went and got a cup of coffee. "Do you want one?" she asked holding up the pot.

"Please, black will be fine. I knew this prison was big but I guess it's hard to judge how big something is until you've really seen it. I can flash on the floor plan but that is really deceptive. The big problem is once someone comes into the prison there are so many ways different ways they can take to get to Shaw's cell."

"Here you go," said Alex. "There are two slices of pizza left. Do you want one?" she asked. Chuck started to laugh. "What did I say that was so funny or are you losing it? I knew this was going to happen."

"Maybe but that's not it. If you'd been Morgan you would've just eaten both then made a face when someone yell at you for eating the last slice." Alex started laughing too.

"You're right," said Alex as she took a bit then talked with her mouth full. "We're mean it to be honest and fair you have to admit that he would've volunteered to go get more."

"But we usually tell him not to and the few times he did go for more he ended up eating the last slice of that one too. Morgan's stomach is the closest thing we have on earth to a black hole. If ever you miss something you now know where to look."

"That's a little cruel… true but cruel. I just wish he and Dad could try to get along a little better. But they're always going at each other and I'm in the middle."

"But if you set their differences aside they do have one thing in common. They both care for you and neither of them want to see you hurt.

"I hadn't thought about that," said Alex. "Well this is the last slice. If you want it say something now or forever hold your peace."

"No, you go for it. My stomach is a little out of sorts. I left Sarah and Casey going on a mission that involved Jack. You know how Sarah feels about Jack. Then we find out that Sam has been sneaking out to go dancing with the wolves but these wolves were coyotes or half coyote half dog… coydogs."

"Well that doesn't surprise me and you should've expected it. Sam's been talking about wanting a dog for a long time."

"I know but we travel so much and having an animal as a pet is a lot of responsibility. I told her she needs to wait until she gets older but that excuse won't last for much longer. My little girl is growing up and too fast for my tastes."

"Chuck, you know that's normal and no matter how much you want you can't stop it.. People grow up that's just what happens."

"I don't know look at Morgan. He's doing a good job of not growing up."

"Oh will you stop it. Remember Morgan's your best friend," said Alex as Beckman walked inside. She had a look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Chuck. He noticed her look as soon as she walked in. "You look like someone did something vile to your Wheaties."

"Chuck, you and I need to talk… in private."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah hid in the shower listening in her earbud to Jack talking with LeRoy then Marvin. Something just didn't feel right. She cracked the door and peeped out looking down the corridor outside the bathroom. She saw the men inside the coms room still had the door closed. Searching around the bathroom she found a grimy toothbrush someone had lost who knows when behind the sink. She picked it up and quietly walked down the corridor jamming it in the door frame next to the hinges effectively pennying in the door closed.

"Okay now to find Jack," she said to herself as she made her way down to the corridor with her Smith & Wesson at the ready. "Time to go in stealth mode," she told herself as she screwed on a suppressor.

"I'm not getting any bars," she heard LeRoy say as he stomped up the stairs. She ducked inside the kitchen. There were two men drinking coffee and talking. They looked at her in surprise then dropped their cups and went for their weapons. She dispatched both of them before their cups hit the floor.

"Crap," she said as she looked out the door to see if anyone had heard the commotion. But much to her amazement no one seemed to have noticed.

"Jack, you're getting me in quite the pickle here," she said. She watched LeRoy run out then she went to the window and saw him head on towards the shed.

"Why is he going that far to make a phone call," she said to herself. It wasn't a little while after that when Marvin came up looking for LeRoy. She heard the man at the top of the steps tell him that LeRoy went outside.

"This should be interesting," she said to herself as she went back to the window. She heard in her ear Jack going on about the attaché case in the basement. Then she saw LeRoy take Marvin out in the front yard.

"Crap, the case," she said as she flew out of the kitchen. The man at the top of the stairs didn't have time to react. She took him out with a head shot sending his body down the stairs.

"Jack, we need to get out of here," said Sarah as she slid down the banister firing. The man standing next to Jack flew up against the wall leaving a blood stain that followed him down as he dropped to the floor.

"You killed him? What did I tell you about guns? I had the situation under control here. There was no need for this. Now look what you've gone and done."

"You only think you have. Come on before you get blown up. There's a bomb in that case," she said as she grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him up the steps.

"Hey, what's going on out there," yelled the men in the coms room as they banged against the door trying to get out. "Let us out of here."

"Maybe we should? We can't leave them like this," said Jack as they ran down the corridor to the bathroom. Then the men in the room started shooting through the door. "On second thought maybe we can... every man for himself.

"Out the window now! She yelled as she fired down the corridor at the first man who came running in from outside. "Dive out the window!"

"I'm getting a little old for this crap," he said as she shoved him out the window while she was laying down cover fire.

"If you want to get any older you'd better run as fast as you can," she said as she hit the ground outside. Jack landed like a thud while Sarah landing in a ball then sprung up to her feet.

"Look out," she yelled as she pushed Jack down to the ground dropping a man running around the corner of the building. They hadn't gotten very far when the whole building erupted in one big fire ball knocking them off their feet.

"Come on Jack we've got to get out of here," said Sarah as she helped him to his feet. Burning debris was still dropping around them. "Come on! Casey's at the tree line he'll cover our retreat."

"What the heck was that," said Jack as he ran with her down to the barn then started out across the pasture. As they were running they saw a Nissan pull out of the shed and drive off. Sarah grabbed Jack and held him down.

"Shush, this maybe what we need to make our getaway," said Sarah. "You've got to stay still and wait." She was right they heard men yell then they opened fire on the Nissan. "That's LeRoy trying to get away. Just wait for a minute and they'll go after him."

"But he's going to get away," said Jack. There was a loud gunshot from ahead of them then another. The Nissan began to sputter then it stopped. They heard gunfire near it then it moved away.

"We can go now. They're after LeRoy," said Sarah as she pulled him up. "Come on the tree line is just up ahead. John... John it's us. Don't shoot we're coming in."

"Don't you every pull another stunt like that again. I thought you went up with the house," said John as he came out of the shadows cradling his Barrett..

"It's nice to know you care," said Sarah as she and Jack stopped to catch their breath. "But you're right that was a close one."

"Like I said never again. You know what kind of grief Chuck would give me if anything happened to you. I'd have to slap him down not to mention all the paperwork I'd have to fill out then there would be Beckman. She'd probably send me to somewhere where my next fire fight would be with snowballs."

"But we made it and that's what matters. Let's pack up and head back out. There's nothing left here for us."

"And the men inside the house? There were people locked up in the basement I was supposed to talk to. Maybe some of them survived," said Jack. Sarah and Casey looked at each other.

"Jack... Dad, there's nothing anyone can do for them. That bright hot fire is typical of something called a NSA Incinerator. It's a remarkably potent explosive device designed to eliminate all biological traces of its victims. The baby version of this small detonator can be fit into and be triggered by a common cell phone. That one has a charge large enough to destroy an object roughly the size of a mid-sized car or van. What you had in that case was its big brother..."

"The attaché case," mumbled Jack. "That's what LeRoy was doing when he fiddled with the combination lock."

"Yes he was probably setting it giving himself enough time to get away."

"You mean trying to get away. We took care of that," said Casey as he patted his Barrett. "I could go for a short stack right now."

"Hey, where are my power bars?" said Sarah as she looking in her pack she'd left behind.

"You know I got kind of hungry while I was waiting up here," said Casey as he disassembled his weapon putting it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Alex were busy reviewing the recorded surveillance videos for inside the prison. The task was tedious and time consuming as they waded through disk after disk but it had to be done. They'd been at it for what seemed forever. Even if they had a specific day and time the prison was immense which made this that much harder to do. Ettore hadn't made it easy… if it was he who had visited Shaw. Whoever it was had been very careful not to be recorded. As they were viewing the archived video the General walked in.

"Agent Carmichael, may I see you outside," said the General as she motioned towards the door. "You and I need to have a conversation in private."

"This sounds ominous," said Chuck as he got up. "Alex, I'll be right outside the door if you need me. I don't know what for you know what you're doing but it just sounded like the right thing to say."

"This won't take long," said Beckman as she held the door open for him. Chuck gave her a look. "I know it should be the other way around but I want to get this over with."

"Now you've really gotten my attention. Is everything all right with Sarah and their op with Jack?" asked Chuck but looking at his watch and calculating time in his head it was way too early to know anything.

"They haven't called in yet. But when they do they'll contact the Major and I'll let you know what happened. It's the least I can do since I pulled you from the field."

"Okay if this isn't about them then what is it?" said Chuck as he looked at her then it hit him. "Oh, I know you weaseled your way into seeing Shaw, didn't you? Yes, that's what this is all about. So, did he admit to seeing Ettore and what did he tell him?"

"He admitted nothing of the sort. He said that the guard came into his cell to assassinate him but he got the better of him…"

"And you believed him?" said Chuck but Beckman just look at him. "Okay I know that look. You think I'm too close to this and I'm not seeing things straight. I'm seeing what I want to see."

"You said it not me. So are you? I think you're the only one who can answer that… Look I get it. Shaw is a raving lunatic that we can both agree on but what he said does make sense and answers the question why did the guard go into Shaw's cell."

"Then why didn't he take a firearm with him? He had to have realize he was no match for Shaw but yet he went in armed only with his PR 24."

"That we may never know. But Shaw did always look rather comatose like he was out of it so maybe the man didn't expect a fight… but like I said we may never know. What we do know is that Shaw's still thinking about his wife and her death."

"I expected as much and if I were him I probably would be doing the same. I remember when Sarah left I went into a dark place. You said he's still thinking about his wife's death? Does he know what happened to her? You know what really happened to her?"

"He still thinks she died in Sarah's red test. Chuck, Shaw can never find out what really happened or you'll be painting a bull's eye on your back."

"Like I said before I was in a dark place back then. But I don't regret what I did and if I had to do it over I'd do it again. Anyone who comes after the people I love is declaring war and… well I let a bad guy get away once and he almost destroyed me as well as the person I love the most. We don't let… I don't let the bad guy get away anymore. Shaw should know what happened…"

"No, he shouldn't and if you talk with Sarah she'll tell you the same thing. Shaw is where he belongs and where he will stay for the rest of his life. He's come to the conclusion that he was partially responsible for his wife's death so let him keep that. You tell him what really happened and you take away from him then what does he have left?

"He has the truth and…" said Chuck but even as the words came out of his mouth they echoed hollow.

"And it's supposed to set him free. But in his case, it won't. He'll still be here rotting for the rest of his natural existence and worse he'll start gunning for you."

"Who's to say he hasn't already," said Chuck. As they were talking the door opened and Alex came running out to get them.

"You need to come here and see what I found," she said as she explained. "We were looking for Ettore on the video but I got to thinking what if it wasn't Ettore we should've been looking for. So I started looking to see who repeatedly showed up near or around Shaw's cell on the days and times we were interested in and… well look for yourselves. Do you see what I see," said Alex as she pressed play.

"Wait a minute that's Larry, the warden," said the General. "This has to be a mistake. He wouldn't… he couldn't..." She started to say but Chuck cut her off

"It that because he's got feelings for you? Remember how persuasive Shaw is. He could easily have manipulated the warden. Remember what you asked me about being too personally involved? Alex is he there every time?"

"Yes, he's always somewhere nearby. I can show all the times if you want I marked them all. I'm sorry ma'am."

"For what? Doing your job? Never apologize for that. I think we need to find the warden and ask him to give us an explanation. This is still all circumstantial he might have a perfectly good explanation."

"Let's hope he does but we've got to ask him."

"Yes of course."

Beckman led Chuck and Alex out of the archive and back down to the administration section of the prison. Alex looked at Chuck trying to figure out what Beckman and he had been talking about outside in the corridor. Chuck realized that she wanted to know if they'd been talking about her so he shook his head.

"I want to speak with your warden," said the General as Beckman took point when the entered the warden's outer office. The warden's secretary looked nervous when she recognized the General.

"I'm sorry but he's inside office on the phone. He told me that he wasn't to be disturbed by anyone so if you leave me your number I'll…"

"You'll get out of the way if you know what's good for you. I don't leave numbers with secretaries," said the General as she pushed past her and went straight into the warden's office.

They found him there. He was sitting in his chair slumped backwards like he was sleeping but his pale color and the fact he wasn't breathing said something different. On his desk was an empty bottle of pills and a note hand scribbled.

"No, no," screamed his secretary as she ran out. The General went up to his desk and started looking around. On his desk was a picture of his wife. Chuck noticed her looking at it.

"Do you know her? Asked Chuck as he moved the note over with a pencil to get a better look at it. Beckman shook her head.

"No not really. We really haven't kept in touch. Just the odd card at Christmas time and the vague promise to visit sometime. What does the note say? Does it give any explanation for this?"

"No, not really he says he's sorry that things got out of hand and now this was his only way out. He doesn't mention Ettore or Shaw. You knew him did he impress you as the type who'd do something like this?"

"I don't know. I thought I did but I guess not," said the General as she looked at the body. "I was the one who got him this post. We joked about him being able to build his own kingdom here…"

"Well, it looks like the king just abdicated. We need to get a copy of his phone record and bank accounts. Someone once told me follow the money."

"Yes I did. We need to get this body to our people and have them do the autopsy," said Beckman as the assistant warden ran in with a couple of his guards.

"What happened here," said the man as he and his men froze at the doorway. "The warden's secretary called me and told me I needed to get here. Is he really dead?"

"What happened is the warden is dead. You're in charge now and if you stay that way depends on how cooperative you are. I want this office sealed. No one in or out until I get people here. Do you know how to get in touch with Larry's wife? We should notify her."

"He might've already done that for you," said Chuck. "I just hacked into the prison switchboard and the last call placed from this phone was to Larry's wife. I've got an address for her."

"Then we should go see her. There's no tell what he told her before… well before this. Chuck, you're with me. Agent McHugh stay here and keep everyone out. I'll call the Major and have him dispatch a team here right away then secure us lodgings for the night in Beatty. That place you were in will be good for the night."

"Yes of course and ma'am consider it done," said Alex as she looked over at Chuck. Chuck nodded back.

"Ma'am by don't you and the new warden coordinate outside. I'll be right with you." She raised her eyebrow but agreed. Alex waited until the General walked out.

"Chuck, the General is about to walk right into it. She has no idea what the warden told his wife about her. Mom told me when she was visited by the base commander and chaplain after dad was declared death she almost lost it. Think about what's going through this poor woman's head and then she sees a past rival. You'd better hope there aren't any sharp objects around."

"I hear you and I'll do my best but Diane is the General. But I understand and I'll do my best. Secure our rooms then when we get back I'll take you and the General out for dinner… my treat."

"There is a Sizzling Shrimp in town."

"That sounds good for me and we don't have to pick off the ten dollar buffet."


	65. Chapter 65

Don't own Chuck

As they drove from Supermax to Beatty the sun began to sink painting all the hues in the color spectrum over the desert. Chuck left with the General and the assistant warden to visit Larry's house and to get to the bottom of what had happened. Chuck wasn't looking forward to this and judging from the look on the General's face neither was she. They entered the town of Beatty population less than a thousand better known as the gateway into Death Valley.

"How well did you know the warden and his wife?" asked Chuck. He was trying to break the awkward silence in the vehicle.

"I thought well, but evidently not as well as I assumed," said the Assistant warden. "We mixed at official functions… mainly when VIPs visited and on holidays but come to think of it he never brought his wife with him. Well, other than that I dealt with the day to day running of the prison and he pushed the paper work through."

"When you get back to the prison send me Officer Collina's service folder. We're going to have to look into him. There has to be some sort of relationship between him, Shaw and the warden." Chuck noticed that the General was no longer calling the warden by his first name.

"Maybe after we get done at Larry's house we can go visit Collina's," said Chuck. He saw the look Beckman gave him but he played it off. "I wonder if anyone has talked with his widow."

"What widow? He's not married… well at least according to his service record he's not. I have to verify marital status for payroll."

"He told the guard he relieved early that he had a spat with his wife and so he came in early to get away from her or that's what we were told."

"I'm sorry I can't help it but according to his records he was single. But I guess that doesn't really mean much. However, if he was then there would be allowances he'd be eligible for that would've increased his pay."

"You know he might not have lied. He could've simply been trying to keep his marriage on the down low. The why for I don't know but there is that possibility and they outweigh the extra cash."

"We're almost there," said the driver as he turned do a row of newly built homes. They had reached the suburbs where everything came in matching sets.

They pulled into Larry's driveway that was next to his town house. Just stepping out of the SUV Chuck could tell something was wrong.

"Hold up a moment guys," said Chuck as he looked up and down the street. "Don't you notice something odd here."

"No not particularly," said the assistant warden as he looked around. He could see their presence had not gone unnoticed or a sudden draft was causing all the curtains in the neighborhood to move.

"Look at the front lawn. The grass is in desperate need of a good mowing and especially if you compare it to the other lawns that are all finely trimmed."

"What does that mean?" asked the assistant warden. The people in the neighborhood had stopped peeping out of their widows and now were walking out of their houses.

"We can argue this point inside," said Diane as she moved everyone to the front door. She rang the door but there was no answer so she rang it again.

"You can ring that all day," yelled Larry's neighbor from over the hedge. "We haven't seen the wife for… well about a week or more. The husband comes in the evening then locks himself in. Some of us think they're having problems…"

"Is that why you haven't complained to him about his front yard?" said Chuck. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Alfred Bellows… Doctor Alfred Bellows," said the man. "So from the looks of you guys it's true Larry was some high paid government employee. What'd he do? Steal some top secret plans from Nellis. He has to have done something for you people to be here without him."

"Doctor Bellows, Larry's dead… that's what he's gone and done… gotten himself dead. So, if you don't mind we've got work to do," said the General. "Chuck, the door please."

He was about to flash on the lock and pick it when he decided to simply try the knob. He found that the door was unlocked and they walked straight in. They called out as soon as they walked in. The last thing they wanted was to walk in on a grieving widow with a shotgun.

"What's that smell," said the assistant warden as they walked in behind them. Beckman had the warden stay in the living room with the driver while she and Chuck cleared the house.

"That smell is bleach," said Chuck as he came back from the bedrooms. Diane walked back in from the kitchen. "There's nothing back there and it looks like if here was a woman here she cleared out her half of the closets."

"I found food in the fridge that's gone bad and dirty dishes in the sink with mole growing on them. Look around here, do you see something odd?"

"I already noticed it too," said Chuck as he and Beckman put their notes together. "I'm going to call Alex and see where she's at. If she's on her way to town, I'll have her meet us at Collina's place." The General nodded her head then he walked outside.

"What did you two notice here," said the assistant warden as he looked around the living room. "What the heck is going on?"

"There are pictures of Larry all around but not one of his wife. Chuck said her clothes were gone from the closet so she's probably gone on the run. The bleach you smell wasn't used to clean this place but to destroy whatever DNA was around. We need to go over to this guards place and see if we can find something there. You can drop us off then head back to the prison. I'll have a sketch artist brought in to sit down with you we can get a picture of what she looks like."

"I only met the woman a couple of times but you don't think she's involved do you? I mean surely no," he said as he realized just how little he knew about the man he'd been working with.

"For right now we just need to find her and make sure she's all right. Then once we do she can explain why she packed up and ran."

"Okay, it's done," said Chuck as he stuck his head in the door. "I've also gotten in touch with the Major and he's going to have a team come here and tear this place apart. I'm sure Dr. Bellows from next door is going to like that."

"He should know this won't be done in a blink of an eye and I don't feel like messing with him. Well the genie's out of the bottle and in the wind. Let's get out of here and make sure you lock the door behind us. We don't need the neighbors traipsing through."

"Yes ma'am," said Chuck as he turned to take one last looked around before locking then closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean slept on Gladys' bed as she laid beside him. The door opened up and she saw Louise standing there looking at them. It was dark but she could still make out the suppressed Glock Louise held down by her side. Gladys rolled out of bed then herded Louise back out the door.

"Where are you going," mumbled a half-asleep Sean as he rolled back over and started mumbling inaudible words that turned into snoring.

"What are you doing bringing that thing into my bedroom? Put away the weapon," said Gladys as she shoved Louise down the hall. "Do you want to screw up this mission?"

"I think you've already done that in the bushes. Look at you," said Louise. "How do you think you can go to the Gala tomorrow? You look like you've got smallpox and so does he…"

"This will go away tomorrow," said Gladys. Louise gave her a look like she didn't believe her. "It's already better than it was before and tomorrow with a little makeup everything will be good to go."

"You know as well as I do that's a bunch of crap. You've done it, haven't you? After everything I told you, you went and did it. You fell for the idiot."

"No, I didn't fall for him and you're just being ridiculous. I'm just thinking about how to complete the mission and to do it we need him if we're going to get into that Gala. How else are we going to get close to our target?"

"You're going to have to handle him when this is all said and done. I know I've told you this before but you have to keep that in mind. You can't make a pet out of your dinner. It just doesn't work."

"I know what I'm doing," said Gladys as she started to scratch. "What are you looking at anyway? This is my butt on the line."

"And mine too, if you don't mind. I was the one who vouched for you so put some more of that calamine lotion on before you cause scaring and we can't have that, said Louise as she handed her the bottle.

"Thanks for the concern," said Gladys as she took it from her and started spreading it over her arms and chest.

"This isn't concern this is me protecting my investment. You need to get yourself in shape or we're going to have to go with another option that you won't like. If you know what I mean."

"Look trying to intimidate me isn't going to work and if these spots aren't gone by tomorrow I'll take care of Sean then we can go to plan B. Is that what you wanted me to say? If we're done here I need to go and try to take a warm shower to see if that helps any. The pharmacist said that the more irritant that I can get rid of the better I'd be so I'll leave you here and that should take care of a large portion of my irritation."

"Funny," said Louise as she watched Gladys leave the kitchen. Louise heard the bathroom door open and close then after that she heard the sound of running water.

"I'm tempted to go down there and put a pillow over Sean's face and hold it until he stops breathing. But if I did that Gladys would go ape. For her it would be like drowning a bag of puppies. She might say she's fine with this but I know better. When the time comes Herr Glock you and I will have to do what needs to be done whether she likes it or not.

"Gladys… Gladys where are you," said Sean in a low voice as he stepped out of the bedroom. Louise tightened her grip on her Glock. This could be what she was waiting for. She could drop him and Gladys couldn't complain. It wasn't her fault if Sean walked in on her and she had to keep him quiet… He could rest in peace afterwards.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately, Sean heard the water running and figured out who was in the bathroom. He looked up and down the hallway then went inside. Louise heard the sound of running water get louder then went quiet again once he stepped inside.

"You are a lucky man Sean," said Louise as she walked back down the hall and stood outside the bathroom door listening to then giggling and laughing inside.

"Laugh now Sean but we'll see if you're still laughing when this is all said and done. Louise poured herself a nightcap the went into her bedroom and locked the door.

"I don't need for Sean to go roaming around and end up in the wrong bed. Although, it would be the perfect excuse to dot his 'i' with a nine-millimeter round," she said to herself then unlocked the door. She went over and lipped her weapon under her pillow as she sat on the bed and finished her nightcap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sarah and Casey pulled back up at Roscoe's farm with Jack it was late. They got out of the SUV and walked up to the house but Sarah pulled everyone back. She made them promise not to say in front of Sam how close a call it was getting out. They could say it in their written report but around Sam it was a textbook mission with nothing going wrong.

"I mean it. This stays with us. I don' t want Sam to hear about this or she'll start getting worried every time we go out the door."

"And what makes you think she doesn't now," said Casey. Jack nodded his head. "Well this is a first if you and I agree on something."

"I promise to make sure it will never happen again," said Jack as he smiled over at Casey. John responded with a grunt. "I know it's strange that we agree but Cop face is right. I think she already knows or at least has an idea."

"Having an idea and knowing are two different things. Chuck's childhood was ruined by Mary and Stephen... by the choices they made. I don't want that for Sam so the dangerous parts we don't talk about when she's around."

"You don't talk about what," said Morgan as he walked out for the farmhouse. "I thought I heard you guys pull up. Hey Jack where's the vehicle you drove off in? Sam is telling everyone that you cleaned them out. She was doing good herself. She won ice cream for herself and Alicia with a nifty card trick then she got them out of doing the dishes or something like that. I was out when all that happened."

"What were you doing out? Don't tell me you were kissing your phone again. "You know that's how people get lip lock from the screen saver."

"Oh, you're just making that up. So, what is it you don't want to talk about?" asked Morgan as he looked at them. "Come on you can tell me. I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"You couldn't keep that trap shut if your life depended on it and which it will if you find out what we don't want to talk about..."

"So, there is a secret," said Morgan. "Do I get to play twenty question to see if I can guess it? I used to be good at this. I was the best guesser in third grade. Just ask Chuck, I could tell which girl was going to slap me just by looking at them."

"That's easy you were providing them a target just by looking at them. You want to play twenty questions... well I've got another game we can play call twenty ways to die. Do you want me to illustrate them for you?"

"How about we go with old age and leave it there," said Morgan. "Have you had a chance to call Alex? I tried to call her but all my phone calls keep going to voice mail. Chuck should be there with her by now. I wonder why I can't get through."

"Maybe she's finally gotten smart and is screening her calls from the essential to the nonessential," said John as he pointed at himself as essential and at Morgan for not.

"You're right Chuck should be there by now. When I contact Chuck, I'll make sure he tells Alex you've been trying to call her."

"I appreciate it. So, since you don't want to tell me what you don't want me to know I'm going to go onto the bunkhouse. Oh by the way Sean hasn't come back yet. You know what that means he's gotten lucky," said Morgan as he smiled. "I know what it is you don't want me to know."

"Oh, you do, do you," said Casey. "Then let's hear it. What is it we don't want you or anyone to know? Just remember if you guess correctly I get to cut out your tongue and feed it to you as a canapé."

"Jack didn't win... instead he lost. Yes, that's it I can see it on your faces. Jack lost for the first time and you don't want Sam to know so she won't think less of Jack. How'd I do... was I right? But don't worry Mum's the word."

"I guess you were just too smart for us," said Casey as he shook his head. "Now that you know forget it. Go on to the bunkhouse and go to sleep. I'll be down in a moment after we report in."

"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over on me... nice try but no cigars. Don't take it personal Jack. Your luck can't hold out forever."

"You're absolutely right," said Jack as he hugged Morgan. "Thank you for understanding. Maybe someday I'll be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Geez it was nothing... really it wasn't. See you guys tomorrow," said Morgan as he walked off. Sarah waited for Morgan to get out of earshot.

"Give me his wallet back," said Sarah as she held out her hand. "Come on Jack, I know you lifted it when you hugged him."

"Come on let me make one or two purchases with his credit cards. I want to send him a pie in the face kit. Who does he think he is? Luck has nothing to do with what I... we do. You know that and to think otherwise is insulting. What we do is skill and practice and the way he talked I was ready to be put out to pasture. I might've had to run through one tonight but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take up residence in it."

"Well just remember what I told you," said Sarah as she held her hand out and Jack handed her Morgan's wallet.

"You know the pie in the face kit does sound like a good idea," said Casey.

"I'm glad you like it. I've already ordered you one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel and the Major hovered outside the barn at their farm. They could hear moans and groans from inside. The door opened and a man tossed out a basin filled with crimson red water. The light from inside blinded them for a few minutes as they tried to see inside but the door closed quickly. Nigel looked at the Major and the Major caught his stare.

"I know what you want to say and there is no way we could've seen this coming. But you were going to get rid of the men in the basement anyway."

"But I was going to select the time and I don't like having other players on the field. We need to find out where Billy Bob is and have a talk with him."

"I think Billy Bob won't be talking with anyone. If I'm right LeRoy and this incident were a coup d'état. Billy Bob is probably taking a dirt nap somewhere."

"Then if that's the case we need for LeRoy to pull through so we can interrogate him and find out who these people are," said Nigel but as they were talking the medic came walking out.

"I'm sorry but there wasn't much I could do. I had to amputate the leg to try to stop the poison from circulating in his system but I got him too late. Maybe if I'd had an antidote but the poison compromised too many organs."

"Crap, what do we do now," said Nigel as it seemed his perfect plan was falling apart. "We need answers. If he weren't dead, I'd kill him."

"I did recover this from his pocket," said the Medic handing the Major LeRoy's phone. "I need to go back inside and clean up."

"I'll send some guys down to help out. Wrap up the body then get rid of it," said the Major as he looked at LeRoy's phone. "Do you want to talk to whoever put him up to this? There are three missed calls on this."

"Press the button and put the call on speaker. Let's talk to his person," said Nigel. The Major did it and the phone began to ring and ring then just as they were about to give up there was a click then silence.

"If you're waiting for your man to come on the line you're going to have to get a different plan and even then, I hear the reception in hell isn't that great."

"So, he didn't make it out. Well, I'm not that concerned. You see you just saved me the trouble of taking care of him myself. He was the last person from the old regime to know who we are so the brotherhood can go back into the shadows."

"Going back into the shadows does that mean that you want a truce. I think we can come to an agreement now. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"If only it were that simple Mr. Bishop. You crossed a line with us and now… well now is now," said the voice over the phone.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat? What do want from me? That I run back home scared of the boogeyman. I can assure you that's not going to happen."

"Mine is not a threat. It's a simple statement of fact and if I were going to give you a warning it would be to keep an eye on your back. So long Nigel," said the voice then the line dropped.

"I'm recalling everyone from the other farm then sanitizing it. What do you want to do about tomorrow night? Is everything still a go? I have to warn you we lost a third of our force in the farmhouse."

"Of course, it's still a go. The Brotherhood can go pack sand for all I care. We've come too far. I've invested too much to turn around and run now with my tail between my legs. I want to look at our plans and see where everything sits."

"I have to stay here and make sure everything is taken care of first.

"No rest for the wicked."

"If that were true I'd never get any sleep."


	66. Chapter 66

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Casey along with Jack went up the farmhouse entering through the kitchen. Sam was sitting in her chair asleep with her head on the table. Under her was a dictionary and telephone directory so she could reach the table to rest her head. As they walked in Alicia came in walking back down from upstairs.

"Oh, you guys are back. I just put Bunny down," said Alicia. "I came back to get Sam and take her up to bed. Dad and Mr. Roscoe are down at the stables talking. I don't know what they've got to talk about this late at night. I do know they're doing a lot talking lately which is odd for my Dad."

"John, you can go up and give the briefing? I want stay here and take care of Sam. If Langley needs me, I'll call them later."

"Sure, I've got this," said John as he sat his case down. "Keep an eye on this while I'm gone. When I get done on the horn I'm going to clean her before I put her away."

"Well, I'm calling it a night. I've had enough excitement for one evening," said Jack. He walked over and gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Angel. Casey, why do you call your gun she? You know you probably show it more affection then you do most people."

"People let you down and it's a weapon not a gun. You go hunting with a gun. But it just makes sense they'd be female. You treat them nicely and they look out for you but if you end up on the wrong end they'll kill you."

"And like women, when they speak you'd better listen," said Sarah. "Goodnight Dad, we can talk in the morning about that half a million."

"We can talk but I'm going with that being my finder's fee," said Jack as he quickly disappeared before Sarah could say anything. "He's never going to change."

"Can a leopard change his spots?" said Casey as he left heading on up to their room to make their report to Langley.

"Alicia, I'll take over from here if you want to go on up to bed. Thanks, you don't know how much a relief it was for me knowing you were watching Sam. Morgan is good in a pinch but sometimes I wonder which one is the youngest."

"No problem, I like being around Sam. She's like the sister I always wanted but never had," said Alicia. Sarah noticed she didn't seem to be that much in a hurry to go up to her room even if it were late.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" said Sarah as she went and put another a pot of coffee on after dumping out the old one.

"Well maybe… I assume Sam told you that my Dad asked me what I felt about staying here," said Alicia. Sarah smiled and nodded as she poured water in the back then flipped the switch. They heard the sound of the water being heated before passing through coffee and filter then dripping into the pot. "So, what do you think? Should I say no and ruin all his plans or say yes and just learn to like it?"

"You need to make that decision for yourself. You have to weigh the pros and cons then make a decision. I can't make it for you."

"I know I have to but can't you give me a little nudge in the direction I should go. What did you do with your father? Sam said Jack moved around a lot."

"Yes, he did and when I was younger I used to run off to go with him. I called them my 'adventures with Dad' and they were grand when I was little. However, I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"I don't know what to do and he's going to ask me but I don't what to say," said Alicia. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"I think that's every daughter's fear that they somehow might disappoint their father. Okay, I'm going to tell you something but tomorrow when you find out you have to act surprised. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, but what are you going to tell me? Tomorrow is the Gala… does this have to do with her Majesty? She's retiring my father early? That's why he wants to stay."

"No… well yes but no she's not retiring him. Chuck bought Lord Nelson and Sir Winston from the Queen as a part of package deal. This farm is going to be turned into the retirement home for race horses. Chuck talked with Roscoe and your father into setting up a breeding farm that will produce future champions. We've made the initial investment and both your father as well as Roscoe have an option to buy in for third share of the operation. Eventually they will buy us out giving each an even split in the operation."

"So, you're saying what? That we'll eventually own all this," said Alicia as she looked around. "And Lord Nelson will be ours?"

"Along with Roscoe, but yes that's what I'm saying. Look, nothing is set in stone and as far as I know your father hasn't committed to the idea yet. I wasn't consulted in this either which I'm going to have to talk to someone about to make sure this is the last time. But that's not your concern anyway Chuck told me about it as he boarded the plane. Remember you didn't hear this from me and tomorrow you need to act surprised."

"That's great," said Sam as she raised up from the table. "Just think about it you can take care of Boss and his family."

"You were supposed to be sleeping," said Sarah. "This is a secret until tomorrow night so neither one of you can tell anyone about it."

"Don't worry I know how to keep a secret," said Sam as she yawned and stretched. Sarah helped her out of the chair.

"Come on I'll put you to bed," said Sarah as she took Sam by the hand. "Alicia, are you coming up with us or are you going to wait for your father?"

"I think I'll wait down here," she said as she went to the window and looked out into the night trying to weigh her decision.

"Alicia, I will give you this last piece of advice. Don't over think it. It's not the end of the world and believe me things could be much worse."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," she said then turned back to staring out into the dark.

Sarah picked Sam up and started off carrying her to their room. She dropped her head over her shoulder and was half-asleep nodding off and waking up as she tried to fight it. On the way up they met Casey coming down. He stopped at the head of the stairs waiting for Sarah to come up.

"Everything is taken care of with Langley. I talked with the Major and gave him the briefing. Beckman is out of the office with Chuck and Alex at Supermax."

"What aren't you telling me? There's something else going on, isn't there? I thought Chuck would've already finished what he had to do there but from your tone that's not the case."

"No, they ran into a few problems and now he's probably not going to make it back in time for the Gala. I'll wait for you in the hall outside your door and explain but you should put her to bed first."

"Right… of course," said Sarah. When Casey started talking about problems at Yucca Mountain she forgot she had Sam in her arms. "Just give me a few minutes."

She took Sam in their room then changed her clothes into her pajamas. Sam was yawning and dozing off as she tugged on the clothes. Then finally got her changed.

"Are we going to call Chuck," said Sam in a sleepy voice. "I want to talk to him if we do. You never know what that boy can get himself into."

"No, you can't," said Sarah as she tried not to laugh. With every passing day, she saw more and more of herself in Sam which was not necessarily a good thing. "I don't think we're going to be able to call him tonight. Maybe we'll be able to call him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay but tell him if he's up to his old shenanigans I'll be mad."

"I certainly will," said Sarah as she smiled. Then she kissed Sam on the forehead and tucked her in her bed. Sam was sound asleep as soon as her head touched he pillow. She gave a quick look at Bunny who was sleeping soundly then stepped out the door to get Casey's intel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and the General drove over to the Benny Collina's apartment at the end of Beatty. The sun had set by then and the night chill was starting pick up. When they walked in they went straight up to his apartment bypassing the building super. The less people that knew why they were there the better for everyone concerned.

"This is it," said the new warden. "I should really come in with you. What are you going to do if someone calls the police?"

"Don't worry the General can take care of any law enforcement agency. You should go back check on Shaw then we'll meet up tomorrow… early tomorrow. I want to get this out of the way."

"No problem," said the new warden. "If I need to contact you, you'll be staying at the Comfort Inn, right? But hopefully I won't need you." They all shook hands then the warden was off.

"Okay Chuck, get us inside before we get hauled in," said the General as she looked up and down the passageway. I have no desire to spend the night in lock up."

"Are you going to make me a lair," said Chuck as he looked at the door knob then flashed. "This is going to be easy," he said. He pulled out a small knife jabbed it in the lock and used it like a bump key. In less than a minute they were walking inside.

"Phew, this is a single man's apartment," said Chuck. "Do you smell that? That's the smell of feet. Thanks goodness we only have two." The General in the meantime walked into the back bedroom then looked in the closet.

"Come here," said the General. "I don't think he was always alone. His clothes only take up half of the closet."

"Interesting because I didn't see any photos of any significant others in the living room. This is starting to look like what we found at the warden's house."

"Is there anyone here," they heard Alex call out from the entrance. "Chuck… General are you here," she said as she walked into the apartment.

"We're back here," said Chuck as they walked out to meet her. "There's nothing back there but we should still have a team come in here and sweep the place."

"I concur," said the General as she pulled out her phone and called him putting the call on speaker. "Major, we need a team sent over the Collina's apartment," she said then she gave him an address. "We're here right now. You can call the team you sent to the warden's house to come here after they processed it."

"You should really give the Major a promotion or something. You have any idea what time it is back there and he's still in the office waiting for you."

"Actually, I have all the calls diverted to my apartment this late at night and I had a secure line installed for this very reason."

"You could've left that bit of trivia out," said Chuck. "I was trying to help you out and you go torpedo everything I was trying to accomplish for you."

"Boy, look at all his DVDs," said Alex as she looked at the various boxes filled with them. "There has to be a small fortune invested in these."

"Yes, you're right. Just look at all the titles," said Chuck then he stopped and started at a shelf filled with DVDs.

"What is it," said the General as she and Alex walked up behind him and stared at the same shelf. "What do you see that I don't? Agent McHugh do you see anything," she said but Alex just shook her head.

"Come on neither of you see it? Look at all the titles that he's got lying around. "They're all horror movies or action-adventure. I say they all are except this one," said Chuck as he pulled down a DVD book.

"Somehow 'the Sound of Music' looks like the odd man out," said Chuck as he opened the case and instead of finding a DVD there was a safety deposit key. He held it up for the both of them to see.

"I think we need to stop by the First Savings and Loan on our way to prison tomorrow and make a withdrawal."

"Maybe you people can explain to me why you're in this apartment," said a policeman standing in the doorway with his partner.

"Department of Homeland," said Alex but Chuck didn't like the looks of the two cops. They both had their weapon holsters unsnapped on their duty belts.

"Let's all take a couple of deep breaths before someone does something they're going to regret," said Chuck. "Alex keep your hands in plain sight."

"I don't understand what's going on," said Alex as she looked the two cops over. "Let me show them my badge then we can all relax."

"You hear that so we can all relax. But that's not why you're here is it? Did we trip some sort of silent alarm or did someone call and give you guys a heads up," said Chuck as he moved closer to them as he talked.

"Will you just shut up man," said the one uniformed officer as he started getting nervous. At one point he looked like he was going to go for his weapon.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do that," yelled Chuck. "Do you know who she is? She's the Director of Clandestine Services. You take her out and you'll have agents looking for you from here to Timbuktu. However, I have a feeling whoever sent you will take care of you a long time before then."

"Listen we don't want to hurt any of you. We just want the key you just found. Hand it over and no one needs to get hurt."

"You mean this key," said Chuck as he held up the key. "I'm not sure I can do that. Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I know what's going through your head. But you might be able to take out one of us but what about the other one. He only needs to get off one shot and one of your friends will die."

"Here take the key," said Chuck as he tossed it to the one man. "Now you have what you wanted so you can turn around and leave."

"Chuck, no. You shouldn't have," said Beckman. "We needed that. So, one of us gets shot those are acceptable losses."

"Maybe in your book but not in mine. You've got your key so go or do you want to see how fast I am. I will guarantee I will be able to take out one of you, so which one of you feels lucky?"

"Come on we've got what we came for. Let's get out of here. It was nice doing business with you. Now count to a hundred. If we see any of you running after us we'll kill you," said the one officer then they turned and ran away.

"Just don't stand there," yelled Beckman. "Come on we need to go after them. Chuck what are you doing?" The impostor cops had gone and now Chuck was counting slowly to a hundred. "Forget that and come on. We need that key back."

"No, we don't need the key back. We need to go rob a bank. I'll explain as we drive over to the First Savings and Loan. But first is there anything in this apartment edible? I'm hungry and it doesn't look like we're going to be able to eat any time soon. I was looking forward to Chinese."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was pacing up and down the hallway waiting for Sarah to come out. He longed to be in his bed with the covers pulled up over his head. Looking at his watch he realized that this night was going to be short and that morning was going to be there before they knew it.

"Here you are finally," said Casey as he pointed at his watch. "You certainly took your time getting back out here."

"I'd like to see how you'd do when you try to change someone's clothes when they're half-asleep and non-cooperative then you can complain."

"Come on it can't be that difficult. Isn't it the same when you tanq someone then have to change them? And beside short-stuff is half the size of a full-sized person."

"I wish you wouldn't call her short-stuff. So, what's going on in Supermax that has Chuck tied up? I knew his flying out there was a bad idea when he left. I told him he couldn't trust Shaw so what's Shaw done?"

"From what I was told by the Major one of the guards tried to kill him…" said Casey. He saw the look on Sarah's face. "Him being Shaw."

"Oh, I guess by you saying tried that means he failed. You know we can't have everything that we want," she said as she heaved a sigh.

"You should leave the quips to me. But you're right Shaw took him out instead, so the prison went into lockdown and they tried to figure out how this could happen."

"So, Chuck was right after all Ettore was behind this. I bet the General is pissed. She's not the type to enjoy eating crow."

"They're not sure yet and if you don't mind let me finish the briefing before you jump in or we'll be here all night or what little there is left of it. You've been hanging around Chuck too long…"

"Okay, I'll stop interrupting if you'll keep on talking and stop deviating. So, they're investigating why this guard tried to off Shaw then what?"

"Well, in their investigating they discovered the warden was dirty too… actually Alex discovered it, a chip off the old block…"

"Not to mention that she was well trained," said Sarah to remind him that she was the one who trained Alex.

"Right, well anyway the warden off himself before they could interrogate him then they went to interview the warden's widow to find she was in the wind. Then they tossed the guard's apartment and found a key to a safety deposit box only to have it taken away from them by a couple of fake cops. That wouldn't have happened if I'd been there," said Casey as Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Well they wouldn't have gotten away. But the fun starts now you know what they're going to do next…"

"They're going to rob a bank of course," said Sarah. Casey gave her a grunt along with an perplexed look.

"And how'd you know that?"

"It's easy. These people who took the key will go to the bank during the day to get the box. So, if the General and Chuck want what's in the box before the bad guys get it they have to break in tonight. It only makes sense."

"I guess you're right. Anyway I'm going to go get a little shut eye before I have to be up tomorrow," said Casey as he started to leave.

"Oh John, I hope you brought a tux with you or we'll have to go rent you one tomorrow. With Chuck coming back after the Gala you're coming with me. We can leave Morgan here to watch the coms and take care of the girls."

"You're right I hadn't thought about that. I'll pull it out and let it air."

"That's probably a good idea. Now goodnight or better good morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, the General and Alex pulled up outside the First Savings and Loans. Chuck had briefed them on the way there why it was important they break in as he ate from a box of Capt'n Crunch. That was the only thing he could find to eat that didn't have penicillin growing on it.

"Okay, we're here but saying we needed to break in and doing it are two different things. You guys wait her while I go case the bank. Here in case you guys are hungry," said Chuck as he handed the General the box of cereal then got out and walked across the street.

"Can you read me," said Chuck as put the earbud in then sync'd it with his watch. "I'm crossing the street now."

"We read you loud and clear," said Beckman as Chuck heard the sound of them chowing down the cereal in the background.

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. I have to tell that to Sam all the time," said Chuck as he made his way to the back of the bank. It was pitch black behind it with only a few dumpsters. He had to wait a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"I found a door but there's no way to enter through it from the outside," said Chuck as he looked up. "I've got an idea but you're not going to like it."

"Chuck… Agent Carmichael, what are you up to?" But Chuck didn't respond.


	67. Chapter 67

Don't own Chuck

Nigel and the Major stood looking over the map of the area. They had to remove the men they had lost from the board then they had to place a new enemy in the shadows with an undetermined force. Neither mentioned it but both thought it. This had been a huge blunder and miscalculation on Nigel's part. If he'd been Napoleon this would've been his Waterloo. Yet he refused to admit it.

"I think we can still pull this off," said Nigel as he looked at the map in front of them avoiding the Major's look. "You just have to have faith in your men my old chap or nothing can be gained."

"I do have faith in my men but they also know I'll look out for them. This faith you're talking about runs two ways. If you want us to continue you're going to have to dish out more money."

"More money, what for? I'm already paying you people handsomely and now you want more," said Nigel. He protested but he knew it was useless. He needed the Major and his men but this betrayal as he saw it wouldn't be forgotten nor forgiven.

"Yes, double our price plus you need to pay out what you owed us now to the widows and families of the men that were killed in the explosion."

"And I guess if I say no you people will pull out," said Nigel as he continued to look down at the map avoiding to look at the Major directly.

"I don't think you want to push us on this," said the Major. He offered no signs he'd back down which infuriated Nigel all the more.

"Very well, I'll have it done in the morning," said Nigel as he clenched his jaw. But what he was thinking was who did the Major think he was talking to him like this. Moore was no more than a high paid personal servant. "Now with the men and equipment we have how can we grab our target and get away."

"It's not going to elegant nor pretty but it still can be done. I need you to pay those widows and families because not everyone is going to make it out. They have to know they're fighting for something and in case they don't make it out their families will be taken care of."

"I see… well I could knight them all before tomorrow as the future sovereign ruler of Mann. Then they would be fighting for a cause… my cause… me."

"That's really nice but I think we could hold up on that for the time being. It's easier to pay bills with money then titles… not that there's anything wrong with it just that right now we need to use our time getting things ready. We don't have much time."

"Well, I think I'm going to bed and get some sleep. You can brief me about the new plan after breakfast," said Nigel then he left.

The Major watched him leave the room and noticed Nigel avoided making eye contact as he left. Moore realized he'd pissed Bishop off but he'd lost a lot of men and he needed something to entice the rest to stay. If he didn't have this to offer them tomorrow they'd wake up alone on the farm and Bishop would wake up with his throat cut.

"Maybe I should've let it happen," said the Major as he picked up the model helicopter off the table looking at it. "Yes, there just might be a way to still pull this off."

[Meanwhile back in Nigel's bedroom]

Nigel left the planning room with the Major. He held his composure together all the way out of the room then stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw open the door then flipped on the lights.

"Are you still asleep," said Nigel as the lights came on. Natasha grabbed a Beretta she had tucked away under her pillow and pointed it at him.

"Oh, sorry it's you. I'm not asleep anymore," she said as she put her weapon back under her pillow. "What's the matter?" she said as she sat up in bed then reached over and poured herself a glass of water from a bottle she kept on the nightstand next to the bed.

"We had a small set back tonight but the Major is blowing it out of proportion. I think he blames me for it," said Nigel as he sat down next to her.

"Well I think you should start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened. You might've just misunderstood what he said. You know things like that happen."

"I don't think there was any misunderstanding… as least not on my part there wasn't. Okay, I'll explain what happened," he said as he recounted everything that had happened that night. "…Now do you see what I mean? Sure, he came with an army but still a feudal knight is bound to his monarch… knight being him and monarch being me."

"I get that but I'm sure you're taking his words out of context. You know the Major's men are mercenaries and they fight for money. If they don't see that it is in their economic interest to continue they could decide to leave…"

"But that's desertion and in the face of the enemy. People have been hanged for less," said Nigel as he looked appalled.

"Maybe so but these people have a different code. Once you have your kingdom you can have your own army to do with as you fit…"

"That's right with uniforms and swords... and above all bagpipes. I'll have pipes and drums lead my troops into battle like the Royal Scots. I'll need a national anthem. I wonder if I can get Tom Jones to write me something to the tune of 'Old Black Betty'.

"That certainly would be interesting to hear played on a bagpipe," said Natasha as she yawned. "I'm sorry," she said but Nigel hadn't heard her. He was busy trying to come up with words to his new anthem and not paying any attention to her. "If you want I can talk to the Major tomorrow for you and get this all straightened out?"

"What did you say? I'm sorry I wasn't listening," said Nigel as he snapped out of his daydream. "I was thinking about my coronation."

"I was asking you if you wanted me to talk to the Major for you. Maybe I can get to the bottom of this and straighten things out."

"Okay, if you want but he can't know I came to you. It's not very kingly like to come and cry on your wife's bedside in the middle of the night.

"Certainly, I won't. I'll just ask him what happened then slowly lead him to the topic about what he told you then I'll go from there. There won't be a problem. I can guarantee it then things can go back to the way they used to be."

"Sure, why not and I'll stay his execution by firing squad. All he has to do is apologize and admit he was wrong treating me like an idiot… blaming me for what went wrong. That was a very unkind thing to do to his future monarch."

"Yes, it was and I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Let's go to sleep and tomorrow will look better in the morning."

"Natasha, you want to know something… it's good to be the king."

"Yes darling, you've told me that often enough. Now go get changed and come to bed," she said as she turned the covers down on his side of the bed. But instead of coming to bed he stood there looking at her. She heaved sigh because she knew what he wanted.

"Let me guess… darling would you like me to go down now to talk to the Major for you?" she said but she already knew the answer.

"Well since you're awake and he's awake why wait? You know what they say about striking the iron while it's hot and not putting things off."

"Yes, I'd like to strike something right now but it not iron," said Natasha as she got out of bed and put on her house coat then went to the door as Nigel began to change into his pajamas. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, love one thing when you come back can you please not turn the lights on. I might be asleep by then and can you please try to keep the noise down?"

"Sure, heaven forbid I wouldn't want to disturb your beauty sleep."

"Yes, and there you go. You know some people told me that I wouldn't understand you but I've proven them wrong."

"Time and again darling… time and again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked up at the roof of the bank. He had an idea about what he needed to do but first he had to find a couple of things. Looking around the alley way he found a good-sized rock he put in his pocket. Then he began climbing up a drainage pipe on the building next to the bank. He made his way up the slippery wall to the roof almost falling a couple of times on his way up.

"Chuck, what are you doing back there," radioed the General. "Are you sure you don't need any help back there? We're hearing strange sounds."

"No ma'am, stay where you are. If things go south you're going to need plausible deniability. I'm on top of the build next to the bank. I need one last thing then I'm going to jump over on top. If you hear the bank alarm go off don't worry, it's all under control."

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck, do I have to tell you when people tell you not to worry that's usually the time you should worry."

"Strange isn't that the shoe is finally on the other foot," radioed Chuck as he started looking for a bird's nest. "Got you," said Chuck as he grabbed a sleeping pigeon but forgetting he'd left his mic open.

"You got who," radioed Beckman as Alex gave her a strange look. "What are you doing back there? And who do you got? I could simply call the Major and have the bank manger brought in."

"Then our friends in blue will show up with reinforcements, a shootout will follow that and so much for being a clandestine agency. Here goes nothing," radioed Chuck as he leaped over on to the bank roof with his captive pigeon tucked inside his jacket.

The General and Alex heard the sound of Chuck running then there was the sound of a light thud which they deduced must've been his impact and the noise of broken pottery had to have been roof tiles. However, worse was the silence that followed.

"Agent Carmichael report in… Chuck report in," radioed the General. Alex was about to get out of the car to check on him when he radioed in.

"I'm here… I'm all right. The landing was a little rougher than I had anticipated… never mind you don't need to know about that. Standby things could get a little wild down there."

Chuck was on top of the roof and now he could put into action his plan. He'd flashed on the bank's blueprints looking for a design flaw and he'd found it. The intersect flashed images of the bank during construction then stopped when the roof was installed.

"Don't worry noting it going to happen to you," said Chuck to the pigeon he kept under his jacket he laid on the rooftop. He looked for what he'd seen in his flash and found them.

There you are," he said. The bank had small skylights… small windows that during the day allow light to filter in to provide natural lighting inside. The small openings where a little bit bigger than a football not big enough for anyone to pass through and it was for this reason, the glass was not bullet proof nor was gridding installed. The grid would've blocked sunlight that was supposed to pass through so they wouldn't have to turn the lights on inside during the day.

"Okay my little friend it's show time for you," said Chuck looking over at jacket that was moving around. He took the rock he had in his pocket then broke out one of the windows but he heard no alarm. As he suspected they weren't connected to the bank's alarm system.

"This will give someone a wakeup call," he said as took the pigeon from under his jacket then passed it through the broken window. He let the pigeon go inside the bank so it began to fly around inside the bank looking for a way out but finding none in the dark. Suddenly the alarm came on as well as the lights.

"Chuck, I don't know if this was your plan or not but I'm hoping it was," said the General. "If your goal was to wake everyone up in the neighborhood you've succeeded and then some."

"Of course it was," radioed Chuck as he picked up his jacket and shook it out. "Tell me when you see someone we know pull up out front. I think they'll be by soon."

"Someone we know? What do you mean by someone we know? You want to be a little clearer with who were supposed to be looking for? You know this cloak and dagger stuff is only for Dime store novels."

"Dime store? When was the last time you went shopping? Don't worry, take my word for it. You'll know them when you see them."

The first people that showed up were the bank's rent-a-cops. They were still walking around the bank when patrol cars started rolling in and real cops descended setting up a perimeter around the bank. They made another quick examine for the outside of the building and both agree there were no signs of forced entry. It wasn't long afterwards that a car pulled up and a man with keys got out.

"Are you the bank manager," asked a police sergeant. The man nodded. "Your alarm went off both here and at the precinct so we came to investigate. There are no signs of forced entry but we need to have a look inside."

"Do I need a vest or something? I should go with you when you go inside," said the man sounding more than a little nervous. "You know in case someone starts shooting."

"If you stay close to us nothing will happen to you," said the sergeant. They went up to the front doors. The policeman nodded then the bank manager opened the doors. In that instant the pigeon found her way out and flew low over their heads for freedom as well as the quickest route back to her nest.

"Geez, how the…" said the bank manager dived to the ground with his hands over his head. The cops standing around outside began to laugh but the sergeant looked back at them with a frown so they tried to stifle the laughter.

"I think this is a false alarm but we're going to need to have a quick look see anyway," said the sergeant and the bank manager agreed as he got back up to his feet the dusted himself off.

They walked inside then the sergeant had his men fan out while he stayed close to the bank manager who in the meantime went over and turned off the alarm.

"Here this should help some," said the bank manager. He turned on the lights inside so it would be easier to see around.

"Thanks, that's much better," said the sergeant. "Here's your problem," he said as he bent down and picked up the rock. "Looks like someone threw this rock and broke out one of your skylight. See up there." He shined his flashlight up so the manager could see it was broken then at glass on the bank's main floor.

"Looks like this was a big waste of your people's time," said the manager. "If you get your people out I can reset the alarm and we can all go home."

"You heard the man. Let's get back out there to serve and protect," said the sergeant. "I'll stay here with you to make sure everything get closed up and you get in your car safe and sound."

"I appreciate it and by the way my name is Marty… Marty West. I appreciate your quick response and professionalism Sergeant Gallo," said Marty reading the Sergeant's name off his nametag pinned to his shirt.

"It's nothing just doing my duty," said Gallo. They were almost ready to leave when two other officers pulled up and met them just outside the front doors.

The General and Alex, who had waiting in their SUV tucked away in an alley across the street, recognized them immediately. There was no doubt who they were where the General and Alex had full view of the front of the bank.

"Chuck, our two friends just pulled up and are walking in. I suppose these are people you were waiting for. But how'd you know they'd show up?"

"Copy that," said Chuck as he came out of hiding from the roof top of the adjacent building. Then started climbing back down. "You see they might have the key but they need to find out what box it goes to…"

"So, they're going to grab the bank manager then force him to tell them which box the key goes to and to give them his pass key. You realize they won't leave any witnesses this time when they're done?"

"Then I'm going to have to make sure they don't leave," said Chuck as he jumped down in the alley then made his way back to the front of the bank. "Tell me when they all go back inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The assistant warden who was now the new warden was driven back to Supermax. Along the drive back he kept turning over in his head everything that had happened and nothing was adding up. So when the SUV pulled into the parking lot he was determined to get to the bottom of things and to get the answers to the questions that were bothering him. The first thing he did was check on Shaw's interrogation. He was pissed at Shaw because he knew somehow, he was responsible for what had happened. He was even more upset to find out that instead of turning the screws on Shaw, as he had instructed his people to do Shaw was in a cell sleeping comfortably.

"I thought I told you people to get to the bottom of this and what do I find when I get back here that you've taken him back to a cell, fed him then tucked him in for the night. Did someone remember to take him some warm milk and cookies before he fell asleep or read him a bedtime story?"

"It's not like that the guy who was interrogating him had to leave because of something urgent that came up at home. So instead of getting someone new to interrogate him we just decided to wait until tomorrow when that team gets here."

"Admit it and don't come up with these cockamamie stories. You guys are terrified of Shaw and none of you had the courage to interrogate him because you were afraid he'd get even."

"Well… it's not exactly like that," said one of the guards as the others were looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with their new boss."

"Then exactly, how is it? Because I wasn't born yesterday and what I smell in this room right now is fear. I want two of you go get Shaw and bring him to the interrogation room. If none of you've got the guts to do what needs to be done, then I will."

"Sir, are you sure that's such a good idea. You're pretty upset right now," said the one man but the look the new warden gave him was enough for him to realize he should've kept his mouth shut.

"I said go get him and that means I expect to see two of you leave as in right now," said the new warden. Two men immediately broke ranks and left. "I expect to be called as soon as he's ready for me. I'll be in my office."

"Will that be your old office or your new office," asked one of the men timidly. "I was just wondering which office to call."

"You just pick up the phone and call. I'll be in the one I answer," he said and with that he left to get the personnel records that Chuck had asked for. He'd just finished getting them together when he was called.

"Shaw's ready for me… good I'll be right down," said the new warden then he hung up. He looked at his desk and there in the middle of it was Larry and him. They'd gone fishing with their wives. He remembered it being a big mistake.

"Why'd you have to drag me all the ways out here in no man's land and for what? To go fishing," said his wife. Her voice he could still hear in his head then there was the divorce.

"Maybe Shaw will do me a favor and come after my family. He'd do me a solid and save me money in alimony if he took out my ex. Ex… yes," he said then he dug out a photo he had framed from the trip. "There you are," he said as he examined the photo. He could see the Larry's wife in the reflection from the passenger's window.

"Got you," he said as his phone rang again.


	68. Chapter 68

Don't own Chuck

After finding the pigeon and a broken skylight in the bank the police believed they'd been called out on a false alarm. However, they still had to search the bank but after doing that and finding nothing the Sergeant in charge sent them all back out on patrol. He stayed with the bank manager and waited with him to finish locking up.

Marty the bank manager and Police Sergeant Gallo were about to leave when they saw the two officers approaching them. Marty looked at Gallo who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not everyone got the message that there was no party," said Gallo as the two officers started calling to them.

"Hold up there," one of the officers yelled. "We came as fast as we could. Don't lock up yet we need to have a look inside."

"Sorry but the excitement is over. I had men here already and we looked around. Turns out there was a broken skylight and somehow a pigeon got in. Flying around looking for an exit it set the motion detectors off. The long and short of it is you can turn around and go back out on patrol this was a false alarm."

"False alarm you say well that's too bad I was hoping there would be some friends of ours here so we could settle a score from earlier this evening," said the one officer. That was when Gallo noticed their shoulder patches were all wrong.

"What are you guys doing on this side of town? You're way outside of your jurisdiction, aren't you? Who's your Sergeant over there I think I need to have a chat with him?"

"He'd be right here. Let me introduce you to him, Signore Beretta," said the one as they drew on them. "Now let's go back inside and we'll explain what we need and how you're going to get it for us. And don't do anything heroic Sarg," said the other one as his partner took Gallo's weapon.

"Now turn around and march back inside. That alarm had better be switched off or I swear we're going to paint the wall with your brains."

They walked the two men back inside but not before taking one last look around outside. Then they quickly disappeared inside.

"Take our manager and make sure that alarm is off while I deal with the Serg here," said the one. "Pull your cuffs out lock one side to your wrist and the other end cuff it to the hand railing around the teller's counter. Move it and do try anything. I'd just as soon shoot you as deal with you. You're not the one we need so keep that in mind before you try anything."

"I don't know who you guys are…" Gallo started to say but the man slapped him across the face with his weapon.

"That's right you don't and we want to keep it that way. As long as your friend cooperates everything will be fine but if he doesn't… well you just got a small taste of what we're capable of."

"Just calm down," said Marty as he came back with the other man. "The alarm is down now. So just tell me what it is you want. If you want to get into the safe it's on a timed lock and it won't open for another five hours. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it."

"We don't want to get into the safe," said the one as the other checked to make sure Gallo was safely and securely handcuffed to the railing.

"You don't want to get into the safe? What kind of robbery is this? There's not that much money lying around. Certainly not enough to be worth your time and effort. I could let you raid the ATM machine if you want but that's..."

"And set off its silent alarm plus get our pictures taken in the process," said one of the men as he put his weapon in Marty's face. "What did we say about being cute? Maybe I should shoot the pig so you'd know we're serious. How'd you like that and it would be all your fault."

"No, no… I'm sorry I forgot about the silent alarm. I swear I did. You guys have gotten me so confused. I just want you people to get what you want then get out of here. I didn't mean anything by it. Please you've got to believe me."

"You've had your warning. Next time you do something there will be consequences… consequences that you won't like."

"All right… all right I understand. You still haven't told me what it is you want," said Marty. "If you don't tell me how can I help you?"

"You see this," said one of the men as he held up a safety deposit box key. "We need to get into the box this key opens up."

"Okay, but it doesn't work that way. You need two keys that one and the one I have to open up the box. Do you know the box number that key goes to?" asked Marty but he saw the two men in blue look at each other. "No problem if you don't just give me the name of the box holder and I can look it up in the bank's computer. Can I fire it up and log on to retrieve the box number?"

"Go ahead but remember what we said no funny business or you're going to piss off Signore Beretta and believe me you don't want to piss him off."

"Right… well one second," said Marty as he turned on the computer and the prompt came on for him to log on. He entered his username and password then the wheel of death started turning. How appropriate he thought as he looked up at the two thugs.

"How long does it take to log on," said the one fake officer getting anxious. Marty could tell they were getting nervous but there was little he could do to speed up the process.

"I'm sorry but the computers here are old so it takes a little longer to log on. There's nothing I can do about it. You can see for yourself if you like," said Marty as he turned the monitor around for them to see the wheel turning.

"Just get that log-in crap done already. Or so help me I'll put a bullet in your hand or maybe in one of your kneecaps. Then let's see if that makes you hurry up?"

"Okay… okay enough with the threats. I'm logged on. Tell me the name of the box holder," said Marty as he stood at the ready to type in the name.

"It's about time. The owner's name was Benny Collins," said the one as the other man nodded. "Do I need to spell that out for you?"

"No, but are you sure about the name? Our computer says we don't have any account opened to anyone by that name. You said 'was' as in he's deceased. How about next of kin?"

"Recently deceased as of a few hours ago. What do you mean you don't have anyone? That machine is wrong… what did we tell you about trying anything?"

"No, I swear I'm not trying anything. It's what it is. Your friend this Benny Collina maybe he used a different name. Collina means hill in Italian so Benny Hill. Let's try that."

"Are you trying to be funny? I could shoot you in the hand. You only need one after all. Or we could chop off your toes."

"Will you guys leave the manager alone," yelled Gallo. "Can't you see he's doing everything he can to help you? Give him a little breathing room and back off."

"So who are you trying to be? You want to be the hero? I can make you a dead hero right now. Maybe that's what your friend needs to get him to move it.

"Wait… just let's all take a deep breath. Did this Benny Collina have a girlfriend, wife or significant other he'd put the box under?"

"His wife's name was Louise," said the one as he looked at his partner who nodded. "Yes, that was her name all right, Louise. She's not someone you'd soon forget."

"And what about that girlfriend of hers… Agnes if that was her real name. She was always dressed to kill."

"Yes, there is a box in the name of Louise Hill. I can take you back to the vault and we can get this over with… no more need for unpleasantries."

"That's right let's get this over with. Bob, you go with him and I'll stay here and keep the Sergeant company. We wouldn't want you to feel lonely."

"Come on let's go," said Bob as he pushed Marty to move him along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the new warden drove back to the prison he decided it was time to get to the bottom of things. It might've been late but he didn't care. Someone he thought was his friend and who he had respect for had taken the easy way out. Now he was left with doubts and uncertainties that made him question everything he believed in. So he decided enough was enough and it was time to fight back. If nothing else to regain some of what he had lost.

"Wow the assistant warden really seemed pissed off when he came back. I don't believe I've ever seen him that upset."

"That's because he's the new warden or at least as long as it takes for them to send in a replacement. He might even think they'll keep him on to run this joint. But if he's smart he'll realize that won't happen and his career is toast."

"Toast? What do you mean by that. It's not his fault the old warden went over to the other side. He was as much shocked about this as we were."

"It doesn't matter. It's guilt by association and that's all they'll see. He might get another deputy position in some place like Alaska but that's about it or he'll be stuck in some office working behind a desk."

"Then why is he having us haul this prisoner up to the interrogation room for him. Why go through all this hassle if nothing will come from it?"

"Because he's pissed and thinks this prisoner is at least partially to blame if not the mastermind who's brought about his demise."

"In other words he's going to kick this guy's butt around the interrogation room. Can he really get away with that?"

"I don't think he really cares what he can or can't get away with. Between you, me and these walls I'd do the same. The people we have in here are no angels. We've got the worst or the worst… le crème del la crème of bad guys. If one of them slips on a bar of soap no one is going to care. We're here. Let's get him out."

"Prisoner 996669 back away from the cell door," yelled the one guard as the other guard unlocked the door. They went inside to find Shaw still in bed asleep or pretending to be asleep.

"Get up Shaw the warden wants to have a word with you. Up and at them, let's get a move on it. He doesn't like being kept waiting."

"And I'd like to get my beauty sleep but it doesn't look like that's happening," said Shaw as she yawned and stretched as he sat up on his bunk. "You two look a little ragged yourselves. Are you not getting enough sleep? Maybe you guys should think about a vitamin supplement?"

"You know the drill cuffs and leg irons then we go for a walk," said the guard as he tossed them to Shaw to put on. As soon as the guard did that Shaw jumped up causing the other guard to draw his weapon and point it at Shaw's head.

"Let's get something straight one false move and I swear you'll be picking up your brains off the floor with a spoon," said the man through his teeth as he covered Shaw.

"Just take a chill pill will you and dial it back a notch or two," said Shaw as he put on the leg irons then the cuffs. "You boys are really wound up tonight. It is still night isn't it? You know I asked for a cell with a picture window and a view. But this is what I got."

"Funny, you don't see us laughing but we're laughing on the inside. Just hurry up and let's get a move on it. We don't have all night."

"So it's still night. I know they say time flies when you're having fun but I knew I wasn't having that much fun. Okay this is done now take me to your leader."

"You're a regular laughing boy tonight, aren't you," said the one as the other one called in to the new warden and told him they were on their way. "Are we good to go?" The other guard nodded as he put away his phone.

"Now if all that's over with let's go I want to meet the new head turnkey. I think we might have quite a few things to discuss. I hope we can see things eye to eye."

"I think he thinks the same thing but I think it will be more like fist to face," said the one as they pushed him out of the cell and down the hallway.

"You know your pushing and shoving isn't going to help you get me to wherever you're taking me any quicker," said Shaw as he turned stopped and turned around.

"Just turn back around and keep on walking. You speak only when spoken to or we'll break out the muzzle."

"Again with the threats. Is that all they teach you people? Threats really aren't that effective. In order for a threat to be believable you have to be willing to go through with it."

"You want to see if I won't go through with it," said the guard as he spun Shaw around and showed him the muzzle.

"I'd like to see you try to put that on," said Shaw as he gave the guard a cold stare. "I've already taken out one of you people tonight. You want to be number two."

"Just turn around and keep on moving. I don't want to take any of the warden's fun away from him. We'll see how jovial you are after he gets done with you."

"Threats again… really. You people and your… your threats," said Shaw as he stopped and seemed to be trying to catch his breath."

"Why'd you stop? Keep on moving. Have you finally realized what's waiting for you at the end of the yellow brick road?"

"Hold up… stop shoving him," said the other guard as he pulled his partner back. "Can't you see there something's not right with him."

"Be careful touching him. He could be pretending," said the other guard as he pulled his weapon. He had no intention of becoming another one of Shaw's victims.

However, when the other guard tried to pull Shaw away from the wall to get a better look at him he collapsed to the floor and began foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. He started twitching and shaking violently as he laid on the floor then his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Be careful… we don't know if what he's got is contagious," said the guard standing over the top of the two of them still holding his weapon in his hand. He wasn't taking any chances. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of epileptic fit. Get help… get a medic down here right now," yelled the one guard. He noticed Shaw was trying to say something. "What is it Buddy I can't hear you?" he said as put his ear close to Shaw to hear better.

"Don't do that. You shouldn't get so close you don't know what he's got," yelled the other guard as he pulled out his phone.

"Shush, I can't hear. Just dial for help and let the warden know he's not going to make to the interrogation room," said the guard then he turned back to Shaw. "If you can hear me repeat what you just said. I couldn't hear you."

"Po… poison. I've been poisoned," he whispered in agony. That was all he got out of Shaw before he passed out.

"We can't wait for a medic we need to get him the clinic on the double or he's not going to make it. Come on and put your phone away. Do you want to explain to the new warden how we lost a person of interest?"

"Crap, just make sure he doesn't heave on me. I don't need this," he said as he grabbed Shaw from the other side then the hauled him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck waited in the shadows for a little while. He wanted to make sure the two fake policemen didn't have any back up. Then when he was sure he came out of the shadows with his dart pistol down by his side, safety off and at the ready. He moved silently to the bank doors where he paused for a moment to look across the street at the General and Alex in the SUV.

"I'm going inside. Keep an eye out and let me know if anyone shows up unannounced," radioed Chuck as he looked at them then he slipped inside. When he went inside the one fake cop was talking with the Sergeant he'd handcuffed to the railing. Chuck was lucky because the fake cop had his back to the doors so he got in without being seen. However, there was no sign of the other one.

"You're not going to let either one of us walk out of here alive, are you," said Gallo. "That was the reason you two went on about Louise, wasn't it? And her girlfriend. You guys didn't care because you know we wouldn't be alive to tell anyone."

"Someone as smart as you should've been made detective by now. But no, you like being the beat cop walking around and a neighborhood where everyone knows you especially in a town this size. Or is it that you and brass just don't see things eye to eye. You're not political. I bet you're their rabid dog. They might even be grateful that you won't be around anymore to growl and bark at them."

"So, if you've got this all figured out then why don't you get it over with? Why drag this out just get it over with and be done with us."

"I'd like to and don't think that just because we haven't yet that we won't. Don't think that us keeping you alive for now is some sort of hesitation on our part. That's the farthest thing from the truth. When the time comes I won't hesitate to pull this trigger and you can… well we're here so you can bank on it."

Gallo saw Chuck creeping up behind the fake cop so he kept the man talking to him because Chuck had signaled him to keep this guard engaged. The Sergeant had no idea who Chuck was just that he seemed not to be in league with the man standing over him waving his weapon around. However, there was one thing Gallo wanted to clear up.

"Please tell me you aren't real law enforcement. We get a lot of bad publicity and we don't need your kind in our ranks making things bad for all the good cops out there."

"Don't worry, my friend and I, we wouldn't get out of bed for the peanuts you guys make. No, our boss sent us over to pick up what's in the box. Then we'll be finished with you two. If you're a religious man now's about the time to start praying."

"I pray in my own way but tell me what are you going to do when my guys come back? How do you think you're going to get out of here then? You might want to rethink your exit strategy when you run into the wall of blue lights you're going to find when you leave here."

"What are you talking about? Your people aren't coming back… at least not anytime soon. Sure, they might come back looking for you once they figured you haven't come back to the station house. But that won't be for a while. They probably think you stopped for a doughnut. No, no one is coming but nice try. In a little while we'll be long gone and you'll be long dead."

"Are you sure about that," said Gallo smiling. Chuck waved with his hand to signal for him to keep on talking.

"What have you got to be smiling at? You're wasting you last moments on this earth," said the fake cop as he started to walk away. But Gallo called him back before he turned around and saw Chuck.

"There is one thing I'd like to know and since you're going to kill us I don't see why you can't tell me. If this isn't about money what's in that safety deposit box that is so important you guys are will to go through all this to get?"

"There's some sort of dossier on a guy called Daniel Shaw. Highly classified so it much be worth a fortune to the right people."


	69. Chapter 69

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was almost on the fake cop when he heard him mention Shaw. Chuck froze for a moment trying to understand what he'd overheard. However, also in that moment the fake cope saw his reflection in the marble floor coming up behind him. The fake cop spun around trying to bring his weapon up but Chuck kicked it out of his hand pointing his dart pistol at the man.

"I don't think you guys are the right men. Don't move or I'll shoot," said Chuck as they stared each other down. The fake cop started circling him smiling.

"So we meet again. You know my friend is in the back with the bank manager. You shoot that thing and he hears it back there… well you can say goodbye to the bank manager. Do you want that on your head," said the fake cop thinking he had Chuck. After all he backed down before and gave them the key. "The nice thing about being a bad guy is you don't have to care about collateral."

"You think so well I don't. You're out of luck this time buddy," said Chuck. He fired a dart in the V of the man's shirt where he saw flesh. He didn't want to take a chance he might have some sort of vest on. The man looked puzzled at Chuck as he pulled out the dart.

"You actually shot me…What kind of pistol is that," he said as he held the dart in his hand to get a better look at it. Chuck shot him again. The man turned his head sideways like he just couldn't understand then collapsed to the ground.

"Bob's your uncle," said Chuck as he holstered his weapon then he searched the fake cop for the cuff keys. Afterwards he went about freeing Gallo.

"Who are you and where did you come from," asked Gallo as Chuck tossed the cuff key to him so he could free himself.

"Let's just say a friend and leave it at that," said Chuck then he touched his ear as he heard Beckman radio him. "General, what did you say? Can you repeat please?"

"I'm a Sergeant not a General," said Gallo as he took his handcuffs off then went to check the downed man.

"Don't worry about him. He's just tranq'd," said Chuck. "You might want to cuff him before he comes around. You stay here and watch my back while I go after the other guy."

"I should come with you," said Gallo as he slapped the cuffs on the fake cop making sure they were snug and tight. "You might need an extra weapon back in the vault."

"No, I'm more concerned that these people don't have friends somewhere that might want to join in the festivities. Oh and don't even think about calling this in because they're probably monitoring police bands right now. You alert them and we'll have a real love fest here."

"What kind of law enforcement agency to you work for? This guy said something about a dossier in the safety deposit box. Are you here for that or for them?"

"The agency I work for is the silent kind and believe me when I tell you that it's in your own best interest that you don't know any more. I don't have time to get into this with you now," said Chuck then he took off heading towards the vault with his weapon out in front of him.

"General, what did you mean when you radioed me that Shaw's been poisoned? Do we know what with and by whom," said Chuck but as the General was talking in his ear he heard voices from the back coming from the vault.

"I've got to go dark. You can explain everything to me later," said Chuck. Then he found a place to hide as the voices grew louder. It was the bank manager, Marty and the other fake cop, they were coming out.

"Move it," said the fake cop. "Keep on marching we're going back to see my friend then he and I are going to be leaving you."

"You've gotten what you came for so you can leave the Sergeant and me here then you two can clear out. You just tell us how long you want us to wait and we'll wait."

"Oh you'll be waiting all right… you'll be waiting all the way to the Parousia," said the fake policeman as he lead Marty out of the vault.

"Is that some town nearby? If it is it must be really small because I've never heard of it. But really you don't want to take us with you. We'd just be an extra hassle for you and we'd slow you down. You can just leave us here and I swear…"

"Will you just shut up already and move it. I swear you must have diarrhea of the mouth or something. You haven't shut up since we came in. Just move along you're almost at the end of the road and it's not a minute too soon."

"So you're going to leave us here and you two are going leave? I think that's for the best. I mean you've got that folder you wanted so you can leave. That was the deal after all I help you open the safety deposit box then you two leave."

"I can't put up with you anymore," said the cop as he raise his weapon to the back of Marty's head. "I'm just going to cap you here and be done with you."

"You're going to do what?" said Marty as he turned around and his eyes got big as saucers starring down the barrel of a nine millimeter Beretta held pointed at his face.

"I wouldn't do that," said Chuck as he came up behind the fake cop and jammed his weapon into the man's back.

"You… where did you come from? I thought we lost you this evening. Oh I get it you were the one that put the bird in the bank…"

"It was a pigeon actually and you need to stake a goat out when you build a tiger trap. You and your partner were kind enough to bring me back the key and retrieve the dossier on Shaw for us. Now drop your weapon then kick it away. Hands behind your head then down on your knees."

"What's this are you going to put a bullet in the back of my head? If you're going to execute me I'd prefer to be standing."

"I think you've gotten me confused with you. Now drop the weapon before I drop you," said Chuck. The man hesitated so Chuck whispered in his ear. "You know I don't have to end you I could just as easily leave you permanently paralyzed from the neck down then drop you in a dark site somewhere where they can have fun with you."

"Why you…," said the man as he turned to fire on Chuck which was what Chuck wanted. He blocked the man's pistol hand and put two darts in him at close range. The fake policeman back pedaled looking at him puzzled then collapsed to the floor.

"Is he dead? Did you killed him," asked Marty as he looked on in horror with his hand over his mouth trying not to heave.

"What? No, this is a tranq gun. Do you see any blood? Why do people always assume the worst?" said Chuck as he took the dossier off the man. "I got it General. I'm on my way to you. … Okay I can arrange it." Then Chuck turned to Gallo who came running. "Sergeant Gallo, can you help me. I'm going to take your trash out My boss wants to take these guys in for questioning. Can you help me get them outside?"

"Sure no problem," said Gallo then he and Chuck dragged one outside setting him on the curb then did the same to the other.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that for the record none of this happened," said Gallo as they dragged the last man out the door.

"Believe me when I tell you that it's for your own best interest," said Chuck but they'd just cleared the door when there was a loud bang. Chuck flashed on the sound. "Get down," yelled Chuck as he knocked Gallo to the ground. The body they'd been lugging out jerked then there was another shot and the other fake cop on the curb began to bleed.

"Where are they shooting from," asked Gallo. Instinctively he drew his service weapon then looked around at the surrounding buildings searching for the sniper.

"They're long gone and way out of range for what you've got in your hand. Our friends must've had backup waiting for them then when we came out and they were the way they were they became loose ends that needed to be tied up." As Chuck was talking Alex pulled up with the General. She honked her horn and the General yelled for him to get in.

"I've got to run but don't worry about this we'll send over a clean up crew. You might want to cover them or do something until then."

Chuck hopped into the SUV as Marty and Sergeant Gallo watch Chuck drive off in the direction of the rising sun.

"Who was he," asked Marty as everything that had taken place during the night started to register in his head and just how close they'd come to trading places with the two men on the pavement.

"I don't know. I'm just glad he's on our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saying Sarah didn't like the idea of Chuck going to Yucca Mountain to see Shaw was an understatement. She wished she'd gone out to Chuck's plane and thrown a monkey wrench into the jet's turbo to keep him from leaving. Chuck had all the reasons in the world to go but her gut was telling her Shaw was playing them. If it weren't for Ettore being in the equation she would've tried harder but she didn't and now she was paying the price for it.

She woke up feeling groggy to the sun shining in through her window. There were birds outside singing and she could hear people outside in the street.

"Where am I?" She said to herself as she got up out of bed and went to the window to look out. In the distance she saw the Washington Monument. "I'm in D.C.? How'd I get here and where is everyone else?"

She quickly got dressed then went downstairs to a living room kitchen she vaguely remembered. On the table in kitchen was a stack of pancakes with a note.

"I had to run to Langley. Chill out for the morning I'll be home at lunch and we can go to our little place together."

"Our little place? She couldn't remember them ever having a little place in D.C. But evidently, they did and just because she couldn't remember it didn't mean it didn't exist.

"This is nice," she said as she looked at the pancakes. "Where are Sam and Bunny?" She went back upstairs but she couldn't find them. Worse was there wasn't even a nursery in the house.

"This just doesn't make sense," she said to herself. "Maybe they're with Ellie… I had some sort of amnesia and I'm just coming out of it. No, if that were the case I'm sure Chuck would be here doting over me. What's going on?"

"Let me try something," she said. She went over to the phone and call Ellie's number in Chicago. The home number rang and rang but no one picked up. "Okay that was a long shot. They're probably at work right now."

"Well there is another option," she said as she dialed the Buy More. "If I can get in touch with Morgan he can tell me what's going on. The number rang for a while and as she was about to hang up there was a click. Someone picked up.

"Large Mart if you think big is big you haven't come to the Large Mart," said a mechanical voice then it started running though items on sale.

"Crap, how'd that happen? Our lines must've gotten crossed. I'm batting a hundred here," said Sarah as she hung up. "What to do now? Well I could run to Langley heading Chuck off then we could go out to lunch together and he can explain to me what's going on. That sounds like a plan. I just need my security badge then I'm off.

The next thing she knew she was getting out of a cab in front of the George Bush Center for Intelligence. She handed the driver some money then told him to keep the rest.

"That had to be about the fastest taxi ride I've ever taken. One moment I'm in my living room the next I'm getting out here… the house," she said to herself as she remembered where she'd seen it before. "That was the house Chuck was going to buy for me with the red door and the white picket fence… and he found a second one here in D.C.," she said to herself as she started to walk inside.

"Please swipe your badge then that man on the other side will need to look inside your purse," said the guard at the door. She walked over standing in line then when the time came she swiped her badge but instead of the light changing to green it went to red.

"I'm sorry miss but you badge is no longer valid," said the Guard as he came over to see what the problem was.

"That's nonsense. I just had this made. Let me try again if anything it's your machine that's 'no longer valid'," she said as she swiped it again and again the light turned red.

"I'm sorry but can you please step aside and let these other people through so they can go to work. You can come with me and we can call someone to see if we can have you escorted in as a visitor."

"Visitor me? Okay, you're just doing your job," said Sarah as she walked over with the guard to a telephone mounted on the wall.

"Who are you trying to see? If you know the extension you can dial it in here or tell me and I can call someone for you?"

"I don't know. My husband came in to work earlier and I was trying to meet up with him. He might be up with the director?"

"Okay, let me see your pass and I'll call up for you," said the guard. He dialed up to Beckman's office then gave the person on the line Sarah's name. "Yes, that's what I said and she's down here waiting. What do you want me to do? Okay, I understand. Yes, I will… of course," said the man then he hung up.

"So what's the verdict," said Sarah. She noticed the man had a strange look on his face but she didn't think much of it.

"Your husband was on the other end and he said he'd be right down to get you. You just need to be patient and wait for him."

"Good, I can finally get some answers," she said to herself as she waited on the other side of the metal detector for Chuck to show up. She waited there for what seemed an eternity and as she waited she couldn't help noticing the guards were all giving her strange looks. Then finally the phone rang near the guard and he answered it looking at her nodding his head then he hung up.

"Your husband is on his way down," said the guard. He called to say he was sorry but he got held up with a phone call from the White house."

"Thank you," said Sarah wondering why Chuck would be talking with POTUS and why on earth he'd be talking about it over an unsecured line.

"Here he is now," said one of the guards. "Good morning director."

"Chuck's not the director," Sarah got out before she turned and there was Shaw heading for her. "What the crap," she said as she reached for her Smith & Wesson.

"She's got a weapon," yelled one of the guards as they all drew on her. "Put the weapon down lady nice and gentle before someone gets hurt."

"That's Shaw... he's supposed to be in Supermax. Why are you here and where's Chuck? Why'd they call you director? You'd better be talking quickly or we'll dance this dance."

"They called me director because I am the director. I became director after Beckman had her accident along with Chuck and Casey. Only you survive... a miracle of sorts. There was that memory problem. You must've forgotten to take your meds this morning."

"Meds this morning? I'm taking medication so I won't remember. Because I remember everything also when you tried to kill me in Paris."

"Now, now we talked about this imagination of yours and how you let things run wild. You need to come with me so I can get you home and get back on track with your pills."

"Back home? You mean you and I we're... you know we're actually... well together... as in intimate together."

"If you mean are we married I have the ring and a piece of paper to prove it," said Shaw as he held up his hand with Chuck's wedding band on.

"No, no this can't be happening. I know I've had problems in the past with my memory but nothing like this. No, you're lying to me... I know you are," said Sarah as Shaw took her weapon from her hand.

"Come on let's get you home," he said as he put his arm around her then whispered. "Remember our deal. You promised to be the loving housewife and I let your father live. You silly people thought you could beat the ring."

"No, get away from me," yelled Sarah then sat up in bed. There looking at her in the first light of day was Bunny and Sam.

"Do you feel all right," asked Sam. She had a little worried look on her face. "You were moaning and groaning in your sleep."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. I think we should try to call Chuck and see what he's up to and when he thinks he'll be able to come back to us."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sam as she climbed into bed with her and wrapped her arms around her snuggling in close.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked through the dossier on Shaw as they drove back to the prison. The General got on the horn with her Major to get a cleaning crew out to the First Saving and Loan bank. And while they were doing all that Alex drove admiring the sun rising over the desert. But they all were tired and Alex was the first to yawn.

"Try not to do that," said Chuck as he had a sudden urge to yawn too. "If one of use starts it becomes contagious and soon we'll all be yawning. This dossier is everything you'd ever want to know about Shaw but were afraid to ask. It looks like at one point he was being groomed for your job General."

"That was a lifetime ago," she said as she grunted then turned back to the Major on the phone. "Major can you repeat what you just said about Shaw's condition?"

"He seems the be stable now but he's still under observation. We've confirmed he's been poisoned but it seems that the poison wasn't very toxic. Simple household cleaning solutions were used. The theory here is that whoever tried to poison him wanted to make it look like an accident."

"How would it look like an accident? Just because the cleaning solutions were used in the kitchen doesn't mean that they accidentally ended up in his food."

"Agent Carmichael is right," said the General. "We need to know exactly what kind of cleaning solutions were used."

"I never said that was what happened. Just that was a theory that's been going on around here and yes I already thought about that Ma'am. I've had samples picked up for testing. I was told the results should be back later on today… latest early afternoon."

"Good make sure you keep on the labs. I want those results in my hands as soon as possible," said the General but as she was talking Chuck cut in.

"Major, I've got Shaw's dossier here. I… we," said Chuck after getting a nasty look from the General. "We need you to look into how this was removed from Langley. Someone had to have walked this out."

"Chuck's right someone had to have printed it out then walked it out. Check the access log for files in the vault. Someone had to have sign in to grain access."

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it. If there's nothing else I'll let you go," said the Major.

"Get on those things then contact us as soon as you have answers. Beckman out," said the General then she hung up. Up ahead of them a sign came in sight: 'Government Property Unauthorized Personnel Keep Out.'

"We're almost there," said Alex. "What are we going to do if we can't talk to Shaw? If that's the case may I suggest we find someplace to crash for a few hours. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Chuck. "Maybe we can grab something to eat in their dinning facility then crash for a little while in their bunk room. If we're going to interrogate Shaw it's probably would go better if we were rested."

"Depending what we're told about Shaw we can revisit the idea of the bunk room. However, after Shaw was poisoned from food prepared in their galley I'd feel better waiting to grab something to eat when we're away from here."

"The General has a good point, Chuck. I think I'll wait too," said Alex. Up in front of then they saw the first check point come into sight. The guard came out of a shack then signaled them to slow down."


	70. Chapter 70

Don't own Chuck

The General was not happy when she arrived at Supermax. Shaw had been given a sedative and would be out for most of the morning and they still didn't know exactly what he'd been given. The General commandeered the warden's office and established it as her Command Center. Alex got to go to the bunk room and she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Chuck went into the galley with the excuse he was going to cooked them something to eat. He figured it would be hard for them to be poisoned if he did the cooking himself plus it would give him an opportunity to snoop around.

"I don't like people messing around in my kitchen," said the head cook. "You want to use my facilities because you think I'll poison you."

"Well, given the circumstances and the prisoner in the infirmary the thought did cross our mind. So, make me feel better… tell me what goes on down here."

"I've already been interrogated," said the Cook. He was dressed in what used to be a white tee shirt and pants with apron on. But everything was covered with the various recipes the man had cooked for who knows how long.

"My name is Agent Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck. Can you just humor me and go over what goes on in here? I take it you're in charge but the prisoners work in here with you?"

"The name is Monty… Monty Spencer but everyone calls me Cookie because that's what I do and yeah the guards bring me in the people assigned to the kitchen every morning. I give every one of them an assignment then I go around and make sure it's done. I've got ten people here who are permanently assigned to me and who I trust. The rest of them I wouldn't turn my back on. If you're wondering, I inventory every knife before they go away in the evening and no one leaves if one turns up missing."

"That's good to know but that's not what I'm interested in. When do you clean up things? I assume between meals."

"Yes, and then there's a top to bottom after dinner then most of the guys go to their cells. We serve midrats for the night guards but I'm not here for that. It's only leftovers from dinner and a couple of the prisoners from the day are brought back for that. The food is served cold and if they want they have access to a microwave to warm it up."

"And the prisoners who are feed in their cells? You prepare trays for them then they get delivered by the guards?"

"Yeah, they are prepared depending on what I'm told," said Cookie. Chuck gave him a look. "You know if they've behaved or not. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. With these animals in here food is about the only way to control them."

"I'm not judging and I see how that could be effective. But the prisoner who was poisoned, you prepared his tray here then it was sent along."

"I didn't personally prepare it. One of the men working here did because he always got the standard ration. From what I heard he never moved a muscle so there was never any need to discipline him. I keep saying there was nothing wrong with his food when it left here. If the food was tainted and I'm not saying it was… but if it were then it would've come from the food that we fed everyone else. And as far as I know no one else got a bad meal."

"We're looking into all the possibilities right now and like I said no one is accusing anyone right now. We're just trying to get a clear picture of what might've happened."

"Well that's all I can tell you but you're killing me with the way you're mutilating those poor eggs. What do you call that, Scrambled crap? Do you mind," said Cookie.

"I guess not," said Chuck as Cookie pushed him out of the way. "Watch this," he said as he went to the fridge. "This I use for special guests," he said as he pulled out a container of crème fraîche. "Now we start with a dob of cold butter then add six eggs. We whip that up with some of our crème fraîche. Salt and pepper come at the end. There you have light and fluffy scrambled eggs. Toast you some good bread to go on the side and you've got the beginnings of a good breakfast."

"Humm that is good," said Chuck as he tried some. "My arteries are hardening with every bite but this is good and not enough. I'm going to finish this off before the General sees this. So, if you clean up between meals but only do a major cleaning at the end of the day then there shouldn't have been any really toxic supplies out when the tray was prepared for Shaw."

"I think that's what I've been saying all along but I'm just glad that someone is finally listening to me. You want me to whip up some more eggs and maybe put some crispy bacon with it."

"You do want to give me a heart attack but yeah if it's not too much of a hassle then send it up to my General. She's in the warden's office and since she doesn't have a heart it won't affect her."

"Sure, no problem," said Cookie as he set out makeing the General some eggs. "It's a shame about the old warden. Contrary to what's going around now he was a good man… or at least he used to be."

"Yes, sometimes things just happen and we get trapped. Thanks again," said Chuck as he wandered off he wanted to walk from the galley to Shaw's cell to see if there was something along the way that would cause him to flash. He'd just left the galley when his phone rang and looking at the number on the display it was Sarah.

"I know I promised to call you last night," said Chuck as he sync'd the call with his earbud and continued his walk through the passageways of the prison. "Things got crazy here."

"Casey told me you had to rob a bank," said Sarah. "I'm going to have to explain to someone next to me that robbing a bank doesn't mean robbing a bank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a difficult night to sleep through and sometimes Gladys wished she'd tranq'd herself especially when she woke up itching. She's hoped that in the morning things would've gotten better and from the aspect of itching it did but they both had these horrible red spots all over themselves. It was apparent to her and soon to Louise too that Sean wasn't going to be able to take her or himself to the gala.

"You know what you have to do," she heard Louise say in the back of her head. But Sean was different from the other guys. He was innocent. She didn't like going through with what Louise wanted her to do but she didn't see any way out.

"Louise is my partner and I do owe her but… but it just isn't fair or right," said Gladys as she scratched her arms. "If only I could put him to sleep then wake him up afterwards. Louise would be none the wiser… maybe there is a way," she said to herself but if she was going to do it she needed to work quickly.

"The first thing I'm going to need is a syringe," she said as she ran out of the bedroom then down to the bathroom where they kept their medical supplies. She pulled out a syringe then looked for a vial marked tetrodotoxin. She filled the syringe then replaced the liquid with water capping it and putting it back in the medical bag. She ran back down to the bedroom.

"Good Louise isn't up yet," she said but then it hit her as she looked at Sean. "Crap, I need to know how much he weighs. Too much and he won't wake up and too little Louise will figure out what's going on and end him herself." To make matters worse she thought she hear Louise moving about outside the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to eye this," she said as she rolled him over and gave him the shot in the hairline on the back of his neck. The needle on the syringe had a fine point and administered there it would be hard to detect even by a medical examiner. Unfortunately, this would be who would be examining Sean if she'd given him too much.

"Now to wait and see when this takes effect," said Gladys as she rolled him back over. She sat over the top of him and watched as his breathing became shallow and slow. At one point, he made a gurgling noise. Gladys was almost sure she'd given him too much but now it was too late.

"Crap, what have I done," she said but then she heard to sound of the door being opened. Louise was coming to check on her. Gladys grabbed her pillow and she held it over Sean's face as she came in.

"See I told you I could do what had to be done if it were necessary. Why'd you come in here instead of using the observation room?"

"I wanted to but I found the door locked and I couldn't find the key. You wouldn't happen to have seen it, would you?" said Louise as she came over and took Sean's pulse. "You can let up on the pillow he's gone. So, do you know where that key is?"

"I think I might've left it in the kitchen. I couldn't sleep so I got up and sat in the room for a little while watching Sean to make sure he didn't wake up and come looking for me. Then I went in the kitchen and got some orange juice from the fridge. Crap, I might've left it in there when I took a drink from the bottle."

"How many times do I have to tell you… get a glass if you want a drink. No one wants to drink out of a bottle that's had your mouth around the lid. Well we might have enough time to run out and grab some acid. We can put his body in the bathtub then devolve it before letting it go down the drain."

"That will take too long," said Gladys thinking fast on her feet. "We need to get out of here as soon as the job is done."

"You're right if things go the way we hope for we're going to need to be on the first flight out tomorrow morning. I was thinking to be on the safe side we should drive to Cincinnati and catch the red eye to Mexico City."

"Smart thinking if things go south there's no extradition from there. We could just roll him up in a blanket then dump him in the woods when we go out this evening."

"I don't know there's always the risk that some hiker or hunter can come up on him. The last thing we need is for some local yokel to call the police then we'd be in for it. No, we need to leave early and dig Sean a shallow grave in the woods."

"That's a good idea," said Gladys as she yawned. "I think I'm going to get a little more shut eye before I get up."

"Okay, and in the meantime, I'll make a run for breakfast. How about I bring back a couple of short stacks? That ought to get you going."

"Good idea and can you bring back a chai tea with the pancakes. Oh, and don't forget to grab extra syrup," said Gladys as she rolled Sean out of bed. He made a low thud when he hit the floor. But his breathing was so shallow it was undetectable without a stethoscope.

"Sorry there Sean but this is my girl," said Louise as she walked over and kissed her. "Sure, I won't forget and who knows maybe I could use a little more shut eye when I get back," she said with a coy smile then left.

"If only you knew," said Gladys as she switched off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. She wanted to call Chuck but she had to call from bed because Sam was snuggled up next to her. After the nightmare, she had the night before, she just wanted to hear his voice. She's also promised Sam she could talk to him so when she called she put him on speaker.

"When does robbing a bank not mean you're robbing a bank? It seems pretty straight forward to me or is this another one of those things you get know when you're an adult?

"Something like that," said Sarah then she quickly tried to change topic. "Here talked to your father. You said you wanted to." Sarah held the phone so Sam could talk.

"Yes, I want to know when you're coming home. Mommy is acting all funny and last night she was arguing with someone in her sleep. She woke Bunny and me up."

"Well, your mother has a lot on her mind so you have to be a little understanding. Can you do that for me? As far as when I'll be home I really don't know yet but I can tell you that I won't stay here any longer than I have to."

"I overhear someone say you were at a prison. Are you up to your old shenanigans again and did you get in trouble… again?"

"No, I'm not up to my old shenanigans and no, I'm not in trouble. The job just brought me here and as soon as I get it done I'll be on the next flight to you and your mommy. Can you be a good girl for me?"

"Is there ice cream involved in this promise," said Sam. Sarah just shook her head and smiled at her. She sounded just like her when she was Sam's age.

"Sam, you shouldn't have to be bribed to do what you're supposed to do," said Sarah as she tapped Sam on the head with her finger.

"I was just establishing certain parameters and what I could expect for certain courses of action. On television Dr. Phil calls it positive reinforcement."

"Somehow I don't think Dr. Phil was talking about rewarding normal behavior. If anything, he was talking about exception behavior."

"It's the same thing with me… like when robbing a bank isn't robbing a bank but robbing a bank. I think that's how you explained it."

"You are a little stinker," said Sarah. "Can you do me a favor and go downstairs and grab me a couple of biscuits. You can set them aside and guard them so Morgan doesn't eat them. I need to finish talking to your father then I'll bring Bunny down."

"Sure, no problem but if you want to make up an excuse to get me out of the room just tell me you want to talk to Chuck alone and I'll leave."

"I think she's got you there," said Chuck from the other side of the phone. "Sweet Pea, go on down and do as your mommy told you. If you behave there could be some rocky road in the deal for you."

"Now that's how you negotiate a deal," said Sam. She gave Sarah a kiss then blew one to Chuck before leaving closing the door behind her.

"One of these days we're going to have a problem with her," said Sarah after she waited and made sure Sam was gone.

"I think we're already there. So, you had a nightmare, do you want to tell me what it was about? I've got time to kill," said Chuck as he explained to her what he was doing and a little of what had happened.

"You need to be careful with Shaw. Don't give him an inch. I'm almost sure he's playing you and Beckman. He's up to something I just know it."

"Well I won't be able to see him before afternoon my time and you'll be in the middle of the Gala. Make sure Morgan knows what to do and how to contact you."

"I know how to deal with babysitters Sweetie," said Sarah. "I'll just tell him I'll kill him if anything happens to either Sam or Bunny."

"Funny, very funny. You know I really have a hard time understanding if you're joking. You are joking, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm joking," said Sarah as she laughed but she hadn't been joking. She was serious as a heart attack and they both knew it."

"Well, I'm sure nothing is going to happen at the farm there. You on the other hand need to watch your back. This is Nigel's last opportunity to strike. I would tell you to remind Worley about that but it would be a waste of breath."

"I'll call Carina in a little while and remind her. She didn't come home last night so Cole and she must've made up."

"They need to go ahead and pull the trigger on their wedding. This is dragging out way too long. I can understand not wanting to rush in but neither of them are getting any younger."

"What's that supposed to mean? You know Carina and I are the same age and you're in that boat too… Mr. Peter Pan complex."

"Now that's the intersect speaking if ever I've heard it and speaking of the intersect I'm still waiting for you to tell me about your nightmare. You know the intersect speaks to us in our dreams which can easily become our nightmares too. I've been there and done that so go ahead tell me what you dreamt."

"It's all kind of stupid now and to tell you the truth I can't even remember it all," said Sarah as she tried stalling hoping Chuck would have to hang up.

"Then tell me what you remember. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me love you less if that's what you're worried about. If anything, I find I love you even more with every passing day."

"Okay but remember I told you that the dream was silly," she said as she started telling Chuck about her dream and about Shaw. Chuck listened quietly as she told him everything from waking up in D.C. to going to Langley and finding out Shaw was the director. "…and there's one last thing. I don't know how to tell you this other than just saying it. In my dream, I was married to Shaw. He'd blackmailed me into marrying him and supporting him by threatening to hurt Jack. So, what do you think? Am I crazy?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy. If anything, your dream shows how much you're concerned about Shaw and what he might be up to. I'd like to tell you that you're wrong and that Shaw's back the way he used to be… by that I mean being a jerk instead of an evil super jerk. But I can't do that because I think you're right. Shaw hasn't changed nor will he ever change…"

"Then why are you there? Wait that came out wrong I know why you're there but how can you trust anything he says knowing what you and I know?"

"I won't but I'm hoping the intersect will. As long as Ettore is out there with his intersect even if it's a faulty one he's a threat and what he needs to survive Shaw has or knows where he can lay his hands on it. I have to know that Ettore isn't behind all the strange stuff that's happened here…"

"But if Ettore is behind what's going on there then why would he poison Shaw? Shaw has the information he needs and if he killed him he'd never get it."

"I'm not sure the poison put in Shaw's food was meant to kill him. It could've been some sort of warning from Ettore telling Shaw that he could get at him even if he were sitting in one of the most secure prisons on the planet."

"Chuck, you know Shaw as well as I do. Do you honestly think a little stomach pain and diarrhea is going to put the fear of God in him? If anything, it would cause the opposite effect and Shaw would get even."

"Like killing the guard that delivered the food to his cell," said Chuck as a light came on. "You're a genius Mrs. Carmichael. Beauty and brains all rolled up together. I love you."

"I love you too although I don't know what I said but I'll take the compliment. It sounds like you've got to run."

"Unfortunately, I do. I'm going to have to check some schedules but you might've just put me onto something."

"Then I'll let you go. I love you and be careful when you interview Shaw. Remember what I said don't give him an inch."

"I hear you and I won't. I love you," said Chuck then the line went dead. She wondered what he picked up from their conversation but it made her feel closer to him knowing she'd somehow been able to help him.

"Come on Bunny, let's go downstairs and see what's left. Then I'm going to have to scare Uncle Morgan," she said as Bunny looked up at her. "I know I shouldn't but that's the only way to deal with some people. You'll find out when you grow up."


	71. Chapter 71

Don't own Chuck

The next morning Nigel got up feeling rested and relaxed. He rolled over and found that Natasha was missing. He didn't think anything about it. She must've already gotten up so he got up and started getting dressed himself to go downstairs. As he was getting dressed he felt a little giddy like he was a boy again and it was Christmas morning. He remembered the year he wanted a car and he found a Ferrari waiting for him.

"That stupid Santa Claus couldn't get anything right," he said as he buttoned his shirt in the mirror. "I wrote him I wanted a Lotus. They are hardly the same thing."

As he was talking to himself he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Natasha walk in quietly carrying her shoes.

"No need to be quiet I'm already up. You're up and at it early this morning," said Nigel. "You must be as excited as I am? Today is the big day when everything finally comes together after long last."

"Yes, I wanted to walk around the farm one last time. You know the air is so clean here and in the early morning when it is fresh it's almost inebriating."

"I'll take your word for that darling. I hope Major Moore has come up with something that will astound me this morning. I say he was becoming a little tiresome last night with all that talk about money. I guess that's all the lower classes have to think about. In my kingdom, I'll change all that… no one will have to worry about money when I'm king. It just seems so tedious, doesn't it?"

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" said Natasha as she went to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear today.

"It's easy actually. Everyone will only have one concern and that's how to make their sovereign happy which will be me. If they concentrate all their energy on me no one will have time to worry about other things that are so trifling like money. I'm just applying Jeremy Bentham's greatest good principle."

"Somehow I don't think he had you in mind when he talked about the greatest good for the greatest amount of people."

"Only because I hadn't been born yet. You're looking at the embodiment of Utilitarianism my love," said Nigel as he looked at himself in the mirror. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or himself. "How long are you going to be before you're ready for breakfast? I am so anxious I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat a bit."

"Now, now, you know how you can be if you don't eat your breakfast. You don't have to eat a lot but you need to eat something. I know how about a little jam on toast."

"Did we bring any Marmite with us. I think I could go for a bite of that," said Nigel as he tied his tie then admired his handy work in the mirror. "When I'm king I'm going to have it renamed Nigelmite and have everyone eat it."

"Yes, Godfrey made sure to pack it... your Nigelmite in our goodie bag before we left. It's in the fridge down below in the kitchen."

"But who's going to toast my bread and spread the Marmite... Nigelmite for me," said Bishop as he turned to her. "Did you know the Emperor of China didn't put tooth paste on his toothbrush nor did he brush his own teeth?"

"And you wonder why there isn't an Emperor of China anymore," said Natasha. Nigel might have to do it for himself one of these days," she said under her voice as she slipped out of her old dress and began to put on a pant suit.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you... oh and you're going to wear trousers? You know how I feel about you wearing trousers," said Nigel as he went over to her closet. "Here, why don't you wear this tiered skirt?"

"Very well if it makes you happy," she said because it certainly did make her. As she was changing Nigel looked at the dress she's taken off and left wadded up on the bed.

"How'd you get green paint on the back of your dress? Did you brush up against something?" he said as he held it up. "You really need to be more careful."

"I must've sat on something in the dark and didn't realize it. If you're ready why don't you go find the Major and I'll be down in a second. If you still want Marmite, I'll prepare your toast for you and put the kettle on for some tea. Don't mind me I'll be right behind you."

"Thanks love. I'll take my breakfast in the war room," he said as he left the room. She heaved a sigh of relief once he was out the door.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know what grass stain looks like," she said to herself as she wadded the dress up and tossed it in the hamper with the other dirty clothes. She walked over to the mirror to check her makeup and change out her earrings.

"You are a wicked one," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Well you need to hurry up and get the last emperor his breakfast before he gets grumpy," she said as she moved back to get a better look at the blouse skirt combination. "I'm not going to tell him this but they look remarkable good together. Just a light jumper and I'll be good to go. I should just be no good but well… when I'm good, I'm good but when I'm bad I'm better."

She threw the sweater on and was buttoning it up on the way down the stair and as she was coming down she hear the Major and Nigel laughing in the so-called war room which had been the dining room before they arrived.

"Gentlemen, you two look very chipper this morning," said Natasha. "Good morning Major, I trust you had a goodnight's sleep," she said as she smiled at him.

"Wonderful as a matter of fact," said the Major as he and Nigel stood over the map of the area. Nigel must've been pleased with the Major's plan.

"Well, I'm going to make toast and Marmite for our Emperor. Would you like anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"When I mentioned what I mentioned about Emperor I was talking about the Emperor of China not about me. No, I'll keep the title king for now. Emperor would be a little grandiose for an island the size of Mann… but who knows what the future might hold."

"Indeed, who knows," said Natasha as she smiled at both of them. "So, Major how about some toast and jam or Marmite. If you want I can whip up some eggs and bacon if you like. I'm pretty versatile," she said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, buttered toast would be fine, if it's no problem," said the Major. "How's your shoulder anyway? Are you going to be able to carry a tray with your wound? When you get everything ready come and call me. I'll help you carry everything out."

"That's kind of you Major. Don't you agree dear," said Natasha as she looked over at Nigel. But he was caught up with looking at the map so he didn't hear a thing about what was going on. "Dear, don't you agree?"

"What? Agree with what? I'm sorry I was just going over again in my head what you said Major. So, you want to use the chopper so we can swoop in and grab her Majesty before they know what hit them."

"Yes dear, it sounds like a wonderful plan," said Natasha as she glanced back over at them. They reminded her of the some of the geekier boys she knew in South Africa who spent all day playing D and D. They were clueless to the opposite sex and pretty much to the world around them until if bit them.

"Not me," she muttered to herself as she left the room and went into the kitchen getting out the bread after putting the kettle on the burner. "I always knew on which side my bread was buttered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Carina went walking around the house. Cole wanted to eye personally that all the security he wanted was in place. Both he and Carina were aware that this would be Bishop's last opportunity to do whatever it was he planned on doing. For this reason, he had Jonesy walking around after him checking each station and talking to every person on watch.

"You know if I were Jonesy I'd be pissed at you," said Carina. "It's like you don't trust him so you have to double check everything when he's checking it too."

"That's why he's coming after me. He thinks he's double checking my work so it looks like I don't trust myself."

"I hope you realize how ridiculous that sounds but if you two are happy with your system who am I to go and throw a monkey wrench into it. You know the only one who's not sweating this and who ought to is Worley. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since... well since the auction. Did he get his nose all bent out of shape and left taking his toys with him?"

"He's still around here somewhere but you're right he has been playing it low key lately which I a good think in my book. However, I can keep from wondering if what Chuck said about his boss trying to lay the blame on him for that incident at Bishop's farm took hold and he got tossed under the bus."

"That would be enough to get recalled but if they had done that they would've sent a replacement and since I haven't seen any new guys floating around saying they're in charge..."

"And we're not that lucky... I get it he's got to be floating around here somewhere. Well if we're really lucky we won't see or hear from him until the Gala."

"We can only hope, can't we? Here comes Jonesy now. Let's all take a break and grab a cup of tea," said Cole. Carina gave him a look.

"Why is it every time you people take a break you have to drink a cup of tea? I bet you keep the Thames flowing from all the tea you people drink and I wonder if it doesn't over flow it's banks shortly after five."

"And what about your people drinking coffee all day long I don't see any big difference. Although I could never get all the different varieties and name. I mean come on really a cappuccino is nothing more than coffee with hot milk."

"I'm saying why drink at all. Is there such a great need? Just take a break there's no need in making a ritual out of it."

"When would we eat cucumber sandwiches or our crumpets and scones? You are an American," said Cole but his tone of voice made it sound like a bad thing. Carina gave him a look.

"Did you just figure that out now? You know maybe it was a good thing you had Jonesy here go around after you checking on your work." Jonesy stopped and looked at the two of them realizing he'd walked into the middle of something.

"I've made my rounds and everything seems to be ship shape," said Jonesy as he tried to figure out where all the land mines were before he accidently stepped on one.

"Good, let's go take a break and grab a cup of tea," said Cole as he looked over at Carina. "If you don't want a cup you don't have to take one."

"No, a spot of tea would do me right, right about now," said Jonesy. He couldn't help but notice Carina rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry but am I missing something. I did make my rounds like you asked and everyone was where they're supposed to be... I mean alert and on watch."

"No, it has nothing to do with you. We were just talking..." said Cole but Carina cut him off. There was no need in dragging Jonesy involved in our little petty dispute.

"Yes, your absolutely right. What were we talking about before we got sidetracked? Oh yes, we were talking about Worley and how we haven't seen him all day. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"No, but he did leave early this morning in one of the SUVs. He was on the phone when he jumped in driver's side. But I have no idea who he was talking to nor where he was headed when he took off. However, he did look like he was in a hurry."

"In a hurry you say... and that was early this morning," said Cole as he looked at his watch. "I wonder if he's been recalled."

"We can't be that lucky. Besides if they were going to relieve him they'd send a replacement and no one fitting that billet has turned up. We've already had this conversation. No there's some other reason he took out and we're going to have to wait for him to get back before we can find out," said Carina as she eyed his tea cup.

In the meantime, Cole put the water on the stove then brought it to boil. After that he made two cups of tea handing Jonesy one.

"And where's mine," said Carina as she feigned anger. "We aren't even married and you're already neglecting me."

"But what about all that you said before about tea and tea drinkers? I just naturally assume you didn't want any."

"Well you know what they say assumption does to you? But for the record you never asked and I never told so we're both at fault. Seeing that's the case, I'll just drink yours while you make yourself another cup. That seems only fair to me."

"I'm sure it does. You know you're about the most confusing woman I've ever met and let me tell you that is saying something."

"And that's why you love me. You'd be bored with anyone else and that's why things between you and Sarah would've never worked out."

"I guess you're right there," said Cole as he put the pot back on the burner. "You know me quite well... maybe too well," he said with a smile.

"What are you smiling at? Knowing you is like knowing me. You and I Cole Barker are more alike than you're willing to admit to yourself. Sorry Jonesy if we've gotten you mixed up in our little spat."

"Yes, you should be and it's not very professional," said a voice behind them. They turned around and found the Queen standing there in a house coat carrying an empty cup. "What does a person have to do to get a cup of tea around here?"

"I'll make you a cup straight away," said Cole as he turned beet red in his face wondering how much she overheard. Carina got up and showed her Majesty over to a chair. Jonesy just sat there with his mouth open.

"You know young man if you don't close that something horrible it liable to fly in," she said. "Can you be a deal and also look around in the pantry. I told them to bring some of my digestive biscuits? Nothing's better to settle the stomach before one of these events. You never know what they're going to serve and my poor old stomach isn't what it used to be."

"I'll go look and see what I can find for you ma'am," said Carina. Then she disappeared into the back. They heard Carina in the pantry moving things around.

"You know Mr. Barker in my day engagements were expect to last a good long time. The idea was to make sure the person you were marrying was the right one but it has been told to me that in this modern era everything is faster than what it used to be. But even by my standards yours is a long one."

"Here's your tea your Majesty," said Cole as he handed her the cup. "Well, I've been a little busy in your Majesty's service."

"Now listen up bucko, don't go blaming me because you can't make up your mind. But a woman like yours won't wait around forever. What I'm saying is, don't wait too long."

"Yes, your Majesty," said Cole as Carina came in from the back with a package of McVities Digestives in her hand.

"What a smart child. Those are the ones. I'll just take the package and be off. The Lord Chamberlain is having a fit over something... but he always has a fit over something. What is there to do after all I told him. I stand near the door they walk by and I shake their hands. Well, I need to run upstairs before they realize I've gone. Then they really will have a fit.

"Let me escort you back up," said Cole as he offered her his arm but she wouldn't hear of it.

"No, you need to stay here with your friend. I'll let this other gentleman be my bodyguard," she said as she held out her arm for Jonesy. "Come on my young lad. For Queen and country come along."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went up to the security office and when he got there the guards recognized who he was. In the beginning, they were reluctant to cooperate. Chuck was tired and he didn't need the extra hassle but after threatened to call the new warden they suddenly remembered where everything was that he needed.

"I need the roster for the guards who delivered the prisoners their meals," said Chuck. The guards looked at each other but didn't move. "You heard what I said show me the roster."

"Yes, but why do you need it? You aren't thinking about hanging any of this on us, are you? Look I don't know who you are coming in here accusing us but we work hard and you've got your guilty parties so why are you messing with us? We don't need for you to drag anymore of us through the mud."

"I'm not dragging anyone anywhere unless they're dirty. I'm not going to stop this investigation just because you think I'm going to hurt your feelings. Now unless you want me to bring down your new warden here and let him ask for what I just did then I suggest you hand me the rosters. When I say hand them over I mean now."

"Here you go," said the one guard clearing a path through the other guards. "I might as well tell you that you're going to see my name down there. I'm the one who took Shaw his lunch but the other duty section took him his breakfast," he said as he handed Chuck the duty roster.

"I have to ask you. After you picked up the tray in the galley you went straight to Shaw's cell without stopping anywhere along the way."

"Well, I had to deliver other trays to other prisoners on my route. Shaw wasn't the only one," said the guard. "I pushed a chart along and passed out trays."

"Was Shaw's tray distinguishable from the other trays or did he just get the luck of the draw?" asked Chuck. Something here wasn't adding up.

"Only the problem prisoners have their trays marked so we know which ones get reduced rations. Everyone else gets the same."

"So, whoever the poisoner is he couldn't be guaranteed that Shaw would get the poisoned food for sure," said Chuck. This made no sense whatsoever. "One last question and I'll be out of your hair but on the way with the cart did you bump into the old warden or Collina?"

"No, I never say either of them. Benny was in the control room and I assume the warden was in his office. I'm sorry those are the facts and I can't change them."

"No... there's no reason to be sorry. The facts are as you said the facts. There's something else going on here but I just can't lay my finger on it. Thanks for your frankness and I'll be off now," said Chuck. He was scratching his head as he walked back up to the warden's office to check in with the General.

"Chuck things just don't add up," he told himself as he walked along. "Ettore wouldn't have put the poison in Shaw's food unless he was a hundred percent sure he'd take it. Then there's the dossier on Shaw why did Ettore want it... did he hope to find something in it. But that would mean he'd already know about the intersect and the governor. If he knew that then he wouldn't need the dossier. I've got a lot of pieces to the puzzle but I don't know how they all fit together and I'm afraid of the picture they'll come to represent."

Chuck arrive at the elevator then took it up to the administrative offices. He walked off then made his way down to the warden's office where Beckman had set up shop.

"Can I let the General know you're here to see her," said the warden's old secretary sitting at a desk outside.

"Don't bother," said Chuck as he walked in on her eating the eggs Cookie had made plus she got bacon. "Bon appétit, those are some good eggs, aren't they?"

"Will you ever learn to knock. Sit down and tell me what you've found out."


	72. Chapter 72

Don't own Chuck

The day wore on and before long it was time for another tea break. Cole and Carina had just made themselves comfortable at the table when Worley walked in covered in soot from head to toe leaving black foot prints as he tracked them through the house. Carina raised an eyebrow when he walked in while Cole stifled a laugh. Carina had an urge to sing the chimney sweep song from Mary Poppins.

"Go ahead and get it out. Tell me I look like Charlie Brown's friend, pigpen. I know you want to so go ahead and let's get this over."

"Well, now that you mention it I do believe I can see certain similarities," said Carina as she smiled over her cup of tea. "However, I was leaning toward Dick Van Dyke as the friendly chimney sweep. So where have you been all day? We heard you went out early. I bet you've been smoking."

"Funny, very funny, I'm glad I can brighten your day with a little levity. I got word from a local contact this morning about a fire slash bombing at a local farm that was supposed to be abandoned very near here. It was near enough to give me concern. The local police think that the explosion was caused by some drug lab that blew up... you know like some sort of crack house. They go up in flames all the time I hear."

"That's true from what I know. But you think otherwise, don't you?" said Cole. "So, what did you find when you got there other than a lot of ash I take it. And please don't come too close to me I've got an urge to sneeze just looking at you."

"That's just it, too much ash and not much else I don't know. It's the strangest thing the whole place was reduced to cinders and ash. If there were any people in there now it's impossible to tell. The place was turned into a crematorium. What kind of explosive can produce that much heat?"

"I can think of something right off the top of my head. It's called an NSA incinerator," said Carina as she looked at Cole who nodded back.

"I've never heard of it. What's a NSA incinerator? And how does someone get their hands on it? It sounds like something that ought to be controlled."

"You would think so right. But unless you've had reason to get rid of all traces of someone then there's no reason you should know about it. What it is it's a remarkably potent explosive device designed to eliminate all biological traces of its victims, this small detonator can be fit into and can be triggered by a common cell phone and has a charge large enough to destroy an object roughly the size of a mid-sized car or van."

"But this was a farmhouse which is a little bit bigger than a van. Beside where would you buy something like that? You definitely shouldn't be able to find anything like that around here… or I would think."

"You can pick one up for a reasonable price off the black market or you can order online through the dark net's version of Amazon. They even have their own version of prime they call primo. As far as the explosive potential of the bomb, the smaller device has a big brother version. I guess the real question is who blew up whom."

"Well, whoever was inside is now being swept up in a dust pan," said Worley. "I'm going up and trying to get some of this off before tonight." They watched and waited for him to leave before talking.

"Jack was supposed to go out last night to play poker with Billy Bob and Bishop. I can't wonder if he's not involved in this somehow and if he is…"

"Then so is Sarah as well as Casey. You might want to take a vehicle and pay your friend a visit."

"Roger that," said Carina then she gave him a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck left the security office with a massive headache. He had all the pieces of the puzzle but nothing was matching. How was Shaw poisoned? From everything he uncovered he couldn't have been poisoned through his food. But if his food wasn't poisoned then that raised the obvious question. How was he poisoned? All of this and the fact that he was worrying about Sarah contributed to his head feeling like it was about to explode.

"I just don't see it," said Chuck talking to the General as she finished her brunch. "I was down in the kitchen and I walked the passageways back to Shaw's cell. I just don't see where anyone had the opportunity to put anything in his food."

"That's too bad but it doesn't surprise me. Actually, I would've been more surprised if you had found some way," said the General as she sat her empty plate aside looking straight at him now.

"I think you're going to have to explain that one to me," said Chuck as he went and poured himself a cup of coffee from the thermos Beckman had brought in for her.

"Help yourself," she said after he poured his cup. He gave her a look. "Never mind just top me off while you're standing there. What I'm saying is whatever's going on they're not going to make it easy for us. The only thing obvious is that someone has put a lot of thought and effort into this… whatever this is."

"If they wanted to silence Shaw they did a poor job of it. If this is some sort of warning they've gone and poked the bear but I don't think that was the objective. This was calculated like trying to retrieve the dossier on Shaw. What did they hope to get from it? Maybe I'm overthinking this. All I know right now is I've got a headache."

"You need to get some rest before we interrogate Shaw. You need to be on your game for that. I'm about to go down to the infirmary to check on him and see if we can't speed up our sit down with him. Why don't you stretch out on the couch here for a little while and try to get a little sleep? The intersect in your head has been working overtime and you feel the results."

"Thanks General," said Chuck as he went over and sat down on it. "Are you going to get me a glass of warm milk then tuck me in."

"I might just shoot you especially of you don't take your shoes off before you put your feet up. I don't want to see the leather ruin. Someone took good care of that couch."

"I take it that someone was Larry," said Chuck. "This must be hard for you… I mean with Larry being a friend of yours."

"You mean was a friend of mine… but I'm a professional and I will see things through friendship or not. I remember when he bought that couch. He told me he got it so whenever I came to visit I'd have some place to sleep if I felt tired. That seems almost an eternity ago. Well, tell me how it sleeps I never got a chance to try it out," said the General as she flipped the lights off then left.

"Wow, I wonder if Roan knows about this. But come to think of it Roan probably has hundreds of these couches spread out all over the world but his sleep at least two if not more," said Chuck to himself as he kicked off his shoes then laid down.

"Oh, this is comfortable," he said as he felt his body sink into the cushions. "Not too soft and not too hard Goldilocks would like this. I have to get one for Castle… but no. Morgan would eat pizza on it then wipe his hands on the armrests. Sarah would get upset but Casey would be the one to go rabid. He screams already about water stains from cups without coaster. What would he say about crumbs and grease stains," said Chuck as he almost dozed off then a sudden idea hit him.

"Crap, how could I've been so blind," he said. He jumped up and put his shoes back on. "I've got to go. Chuck, you need to go check this out," he said to himself as he bumped in a small table in front of the couch.

"Ouch, crap, why did she have to turn off the lights? I can't see anything in here," he said as he felt his way to the door and the light switch.

"You should leave a message for the General in case she comes back before you see her," he said as he switched the lights on.

Chuck ran to desk and scribbled a quick note then ran out. The secretary outside raised an eyebrow as Chuck bolted from the office like he was on fire.

"Tell the General I left her a note on her desk," he said as he ran out. "I don't have time to explain but tell her to get Shaw to an interrogation room. I'll meet her there," said Chuck as he pushed the buttons for the elevator.

"Wait a minute and what am I supposed to tell her when she asks where you went," yelled the secretary as the elevator door opened and Chuck got inside.

"Tell her I think I know how Shaw was poisoned. The answer was on the couch. I need to run and check on something. It's all written in the note I left on her desk," said Chuck as the doors closed.

Less than an hour later the General walked in getting off the elevator. The warden's secretary was still sitting at her desk helping the new warden get by. Since he had suddenly been catapulted from vice to acting warden.

"Oh, ma'am that agent who was in your office ran out shortly after you left and he said he'd left a note for you on the warden's… I mean your desk. But he said something like he knew how a Shaw got poisoned… something about the couch and that he'd meet you in the interrogation room. Oh, and you need to bring Shaw with you. I'm sorry I'm not very good at taking notes as people run past yelling at me."

"I'll arrange for a trip for you to D.C. and you can talk to my secretary. She has the skill down to an art but you did well. Agent Carmichael is prone to these… well he calls them flashes of inspiration. Now I have to decipher his note. Penmanship is something I wish he'd flash on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys and Louise rolled Sean up in a blanket then took him through the house and out into the attached garage. There they loaded him up in the back of their car. After that they came back inside and started to get ready but in the middle Gladys went had another idea. She just had to be careful how she sold it.

"Hey, I think we might be screwing this up. Remember the reason I was going to the Gala was to get close to our target and take care of business there."

"Right but now we're going to take care of them at the farmhouse when they come home from the Gala. What's the problem," said Louise as she pulled out the orange juice from the fridge. She started to take a sip from the bottle but caught Gladys' look. "I was going to get a glass."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," said Gladys as she watched Louise take one down from the cabinet and fill it before putting the orange juice back in the fridge.

"So, what's the problem with the plan," she said as she sipped from her glass looking at her over the top of it. "It seems pretty straight forward. That is barring the unexpected."

"That's what I'm talking about… the unexpected. Without one of us at the Gala we don't know for sure the target will come home. What happens if there's a change of plans or they decide to go off and spend the night somewhere else? What do we do then? Nothing because we won't know it."

"That's highly unlikely… but within the realm of possibilities I guess. So, what do you suggest miss chickenpox? You certainly can't go. Even with make up on you'll just scratch it off then everyone will notice you even our mark."

"I know and please don't say the word scratch. I feel itchy every time you mention it. No, I'm not taking about me going I'm talking about you. You could use Sean's invitation and wear my dress that way we can put plan 'A' back in play. We don't need Sean to be with us. If anyone asks just tell them he wasn't feeling well and insisted that you go."

"And if one of them calls him to check my story out? What will happen when they can't get in touch with him. I don't know it sounds a little too risky."

"I'll have his phone and answer. I'll put on my best sexy voice and tell them he can't come to the phone because we're busy but confirm he sent you, my sister, to get you out of the house so we could have some alone time."

"You are a little vixen," said Louise as she kissed her. "You know it just might work," she said as she sat her juice on the counter top. "Let's go look at that dress of yours. I hope it doesn't look like something my grandmother would wear."

"I thought you told me your grandmother worn potato sacks and worked the fields in Kazakhstan," said Gladys as she picked up Louise's glass and drank from it.

"She had her Sunday-go-to-church bag with a big red flower on it and by the way that's my orange juice. Get your own if you want some… and don't forget to get a glass."

"Why should I dirty up two glasses when I can drink out of yours? Don't we share everything," said Gladys as she took another sip then sat it down.

"You know that's not true. You didn't share Sean with me and now it's too late, right?" said Louise. Gladys had the urge to tell her it wasn't but for Sean's sake and hers she changed the topic.

"How do you dare compare my taste in clothes to that of your grandmother's? First of all, she did quite well for herself making do with what she had and secondly, I look good in Chanel. Come on I'll show you," said Gladys as she pulled her along.

Gladys was able to maneuver Louise into doing what she wanted. Like this she'd be alone with Shaw and could dump him some place where he'd be safe when he came too. This would be the last time she could have any contact with him and she knew it because if she did she'd put him and her at risk. She was already turning around in her head some excuse for when Sean suddenly reappeared in the public eye. But that would be another bridge she'd have to cross in the future. Now she and Louise needed to think about the mission at hand.

"You know this dress doesn't look half bad on me. I'd like it a little lower in the top and a little higher in the bottom," said Louise as she admired herself in the mirror.

"So, what do you want to do? Go to the Gala or stand under a street light? The dress is perfect and it looks almost as good on you as it does on me."

"I'll let you think that but I make this thing rock and speaking of rocking I almost forgot. If I go to the Gala you're going to have to handle Sean by yourself."

"Oh crap, that's right. That slipped my mind altogether too but you know what don't worry about it. I can manage everything by myself with no problem. After all I've read the owner's manual on the shovel so I'm up to speed on digging."

"Funny, but for being a little guy he's heavy. It took both of us to haul him out to the car and you're going to be able to get him out into the woods? Somehow, I doubt it. If you leave him in the trunk just park off the road. Then we can move him when we're done."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Gladys as she heaved a sigh. "But not if I can avoid it," she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the middle of the day shortly after dinner Carina popped in to talk with Sarah. She was walking through the yard towards the farmhouse when Sam came running out and jumped in her arms. Carina staggered back but was happy to get the warm greeting. She just hoped she'd get the same kind from Sarah as well.

"You're getting a little big for this," said Carina. "One of these days I could miss then you'd do a belly flop on the pavement when you go splat."

"No, I don't think so you'd never let me drop... we might both go down together but you'd never let me drop if you could avoid it."

"You know you're a little stinker don't you," said Carina. "I need to talk to your mommy is she in the house getting ready?"

"She's up in our room trying to piece together Uncle Casey. He's going to have to go with her to this party. I need to talk to this Queen. Why didn't she invite kids?"

"Well, it's not her fault. She's a guest and being a guest in someone else's home you can't invite whoever you want over. Like here you're a guest of Roscoe's and the bank that holds the deed."

"Not true," said Sam. "Chuck bought this place along with Lord Nelson and Sir Winston. He and the Queen are setting up some sort of retirement home for race horses... Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. The Queen is going to announce it at the party."

"It's not a party but a Gala and don't ask me the difference other then you have a Gala for an event like establishing this old folks home for horses," said Carina. She remembered in her head back to the private audience Chuck had with the Queen at the racetrack and put two and two together. "So that's what he was up to."

"Please don't say anything about me telling you this. I promised Mommy and Alicia I wouldn't so Mum's the word."

"So Alicia knows about this too," said Carina starting to feel left out. "How many people know about this exactly? I'm starting to feel like the little red-headed step child."

"Well, just Roscoe, Clive and Alicia besides you and Mommy now," said Sam as she counted on her fingers. "Roscoe and Clive know about it because they're going to manage this farm with an option to buy us out. I think Chuck did it just as a favor to them. But until they buy us out this is part mine too."

"And I bet you don't hate the idea one bit," said Carina as Sam smiled back at her. "You've got your dog finally."

"I hadn't thought about that but no I don't think so. I told Alicia she should keep an eye on Boss and his family. They belong here."

"Boss has a family and you've met them... No, you played with them. Oh, you have been a busy little beaver, haven't you? I bet your Mommy is really happy with you."

"Sam, who are you talking to," yelled Sarah from inside. Sam put her finger up to her mouth to remind Carina to keep her secret. "Sam, where are you?"

"She's outside with me," yelled Carina back. "Let's go inside. Hold off sending out a search party I'm bringing her in with me."

"Funny," said Sarah as she met them at the door. "We're upstairs in my room. I've got to let out Casey's Tux a little. He swears it shrunk since the last time he wore it and there's no time to run out and look for another one."

"Shrunk, has it and on the rack no less," said Carina. "I guess it has to be the air in Burbank that does that."

"No, it doesn't," said Sam. "He's getting fat like this," she said then she held her breath and puffed out her cheeks."

"I heard that you little runt. Why don't you make yourself useful and go find Morgan? He needs to be briefed about tonight's maneuvers."

"Again, if you want me to leave so you adults can talk all you have to do is tell me. I know the drill by now," said Sam as she climbed down from Carina but gave her one last sign to remind her to keep quiet. Carina nodded then she left.

"Do I need to be cut in on that whatever it is you two have got going? You know how I feel about secrets," said Sarah as she waved a knife she'd been using to cut out seams with in the air.

"No, I don't think so. You probably already know about it anyway. I came over to ask what you know about a fire slash bombing last night at a farm nearby. Wasn't Jack supposed to meet up with Bishop and Billy Bob for a poker game?"

"That got cancelled at the last minute," said Sarah as she looked up at Casey who shook his head. He had a high fitting black jacket with loose threads hanging out the sides.

"Now who's sending little signals. Then you wouldn't know anything about an NSA incinerator that was use to reduce the farmhouse to cinders and soot. Some of which Worley tracked back home last night. The local police think it was a meth lab that exploded but that doesn't explain the intense heat."

"That does sound a little strange but you and I, we've seen stranger things," said Sarah. Casey nodded his head.

"Yeah and most of the time we were behind making them happen. So, don't give me this innocent act. How many NSA incinerator are there around here just floating around?"

"If it was a NSA incinerator because what you told me sounds like you're not sure and besides you can pick one of those up off the black market for a song."

"I know and that's what I told Worley but I think you two had something to do with this. Jack's poker game wasn't called because of sudden death was it?"

"As far as I know Bishop is alive and kicking. He's probably plotting right now for tonight's Gala so I hope your people are on their toes and not worrying about some farmhouse that went boom during the night."


	73. Chapter 73

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was pacing around in the interrogation room waiting for them to bring Shaw. He'd waited long enough and he wanted answers. Looking at his watch and calculating the time difference the Gala was about to begin. He went over in his head where everyone was in that moment. Sarah and Casey were at the Gala alone with Carina and Cole. Roscoe and Clive had to be there also to receive the letter from the Queen to establish their horse recovery program and to take a few PR photos. What Chuck didn't know was Clive got Alicia an invitation so Sam and Bunny were at the farm alone with Morgan.

"How much older do I have to be to go to a Gala? Not that I want to go. Just a bunch of adults dressed up eating food with their fingers. If I ate with my fingers you'd yell at me."

"It's not the same and I don't want to hear you complaining around Alicia. She needs to be there to receive ownership of Lord Nelson and Sir Winston."

"I'm not complaining… I'm just… well I'm just asking a question. You know that's what I get paid to do… ask questions and get answers."

"Let's leave interrogation up to the professionals," said Sarah as she turned and kissed her. "There's plenty of ice cream in the freezer so you can… and I say this knowing it's a bad idea… help yourself."

"Don't worry about me I know when to stop but it's Morgan you have to worry about. Can I zip you up," said Sam as she climbed into a chair. Sarah turned her back to her. "There you go. You're going to be the fairest of them all tonight."

"Thank you but I wish your father were here and I know you do to. Now I need to pick Bunny up then we can go find Casey. He should be ready by now."

[Meanwhile in the Bunkhouse]

Casey was getting ready and he would've already been ready if Morgan hadn't been pestering him about why he couldn't go. Morgan didn't like being left behind again and for him it was the same as being left in the car.

"Excuse me Casey, but I don't know why I can't go. I'm never going to learn anything if I keep getting stuck in the car and might I point out that staying in the car is never safe."

"No, you may not, will you stop your whining. I can't get this bowtie tied right with you yapping in my ear. You know why you have to stay here. This is Willy and Joe's night off and they're gone line dancing. Someone needs to watch Sam and Bunny so buck up, Mr. French."

"Line dancing, yeah more like cow tipping," said Morgan. But all he got from Casey was a grunt as he screwed up the tie once again.

"Will you shut up? Why do people have to dress up life penguins for these events? None of them would survive a day in the jungle."

"Just because they live in a concert jungle it doesn't mean the animals aren't any less savage. You wait until the buffet table is opened up and let me know if you don't see a feeding frenzy. The women might be wearing Gucci, Versace and Chanel while the men might be dressed in Armani but don't go reaching for the last canapé if you don't want your hand bitten."

"You're probably right. Okay, if I can I'll try to bring you back something from the buffet table. Now can you help me with this stupid tie."

"No problem John," said Morgan as he tied Casey's bow in a flash. "There you go big guy you're already to go knock them dead… you know that is a figure of speech."

"I know but with Bishop on the prowl tonight. Herr Sig might see some action and I'll get to scratch an itch," said Casey as he checked the mag in his Sig Sauer P320 then holstered it. "Now I feel dressed."

"To kill… I don't have to tell you how messed up that is," said Morgan. As they were talking there was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone descent in here I've got little ones with me," said Sarah as she came in first to clear the room with Bunny in her arms and Sam following in afterwards.

"I don't know," said Casey. "Morgan's still here so I don't know if you can say we're descent. I was just about to come up and get you we need to run. We should do a walk through over there before the guests start showing up. We just need to be careful and not step on Worley's toes. That would be a quick way for us to get the bum's rush off the premises."

"That won't happen. Chuck took care of that before he left. As a part of the Gala the Queen is going to make a presentation to Roscoe and Clive to establish this farm as a hospice of sorts for retired racehorses. Carmichael industries is funding the project and as such…"

"You have to be there… I get it. That was smart of Chuck and I bet that pissed Worley off to no end Chuck making an end run on him like that."

"I would've liked to have been consulted first but as it turns out it was the smart move to make. But that doesn't mean we're not going to have to a sit down and talk about it when I get my hands on him."

"Well, I wouldn't yell too much. The kid save our mission and put Worley in a box. Where's Jack at I thought he was supposed to go with us? I'm going on the record right now that taking him is a bad decision."

"I want him where I can see him and you don't have to worry about Jack. I'll be keep an eye on him tonight."

"I don't care at the end of the Gala I'm going to pass a metal detector over him to make sure none of the silverware goes missing."

"Let's hope we reach the end of the Gala. Bishop is still out there. I'd feel a lot better if I knew what he was up to. But we don't so we need to be ready for anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile over at the Morgan house everything was in place. The caterers showed up with their crews of workers. Cole sent Jonesy to check the names of the workers against the list they'd been provided. Jones checked them all off but most of them didn't look like domestic help and he took his concern back to Cole.

"Sir I just checked off the names the Secret Service provided us with the catering staff against the people that just arrived but… I don't know."

"You don't know what," asked Cole. "Come on you know me I won't bit your head off. Tell me what's bothering you with the catering staff."

"It's just they don't look like the serving type… well, unless they had a pistol in one hand and were yelling, 'stand and deliver'. I definitely wouldn't want them to cater anything I organized."

"I'll talk to Worley about them. They were supposed to have screened the help and provide a list with photos."

"Well, I don't know where the photos ended up because all I got was a list on names. I can tell you with this group serving no one is going to complain about the canapés."

"Or maybe they're working crowd control over the buffet table," said Cole as he and Jones laughed. In that moment, Carina showed up in a breath-taking Versace original.

"Geez you look gorgeous in that dress. I might have to get jealous if I see too many men drooling over you."

"Then it's worth every penny it cost and don't worry I'll balance the credit card statement this month. I talked with Sarah and Casey to see if they knew anything about that explosion and they both denied it. But I know Jack was supposed to have had that poker game which they told me got cancelled at the last minute but I don't believe them. I think they know exactly what happened but they don't want to tell."

"You don't think they made a preemptive strike against Bishop and took him out? If they did I need to brief C before the home minister jumps him."

"No, it's nothing like that or well... Bishop isn't involved. Sarah assured me he's still quite well and kicking… But come to think about it they never mention Billy Bob. It makes me wonder if he's not sleeping with the fishes…"

"You Yanks," said Jonesy no realizing he was speaking out loud and once he did there was not taking the words back. "What I meant was… well you people do have a love for the melodramatic."

"Maybe," said Carina but before she could get into it with Jonesy she saw Worley entering through the doorway then head straight for them. "Look out our favorite person is coming this way." Cole turned and saw who she was talking about.

"I'm glad you're here," said Cole. "Jonesy here, has just checked off the catering staff against the list of names you provided but I thought we agree you'd have photos with the names on a list. Now I find out we've got a list but no photos that doesn't help much."

"You're right but there was some glitch with the caterer and we didn't get them from him. What was I supposed to do send everyone home? The important thing is the names correspond with the list."

"I don't hardly think so, but there's not a lot we can do about it now other than to keep a close watch on them. You came in like you were looking for me is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Well yes there is. The Lord Chamberlain just called me to tell me one of the guests will be arriving by helicopter and that we shouldn't get alarmed when he lands."

"He said what? One of the guests is arriving by chopper? Oh, I'm not going to like this but I have to ask who this guest is? But I bet I can guess."

"Yes, it's Bishop. Evidently since our run in with him he called his friends back in London who contact who knows who here but he said he didn't feel safe driving in. He said he was afraid he'd be jumped so asked if he could have permission to fly in…"

"And since everyone who could say no was left with egg on their face from the incident they all bent over backwards to accommodate him."

"In a nutshell, there you have it. We're going to use the back garden as a helipad. I've got some of my men doing a FOD walk down right now."

"Lord help us if some foreign object got sucked up into the turbines and brought his chopper down. I'd be there first one to break out the marshmallows," said Carina with a smile. "Not to mention hotdogs which would beat the heck out of your little tea sandwiches and canapés."

"Joke as much as you like, but that's what we've got going down. I'm going to see how things are progressing. I have no idea what time this guy is going to get here," said Worley then he started to leave.

"Hold up I should tell you that Chuck won't be here tonight. He's still out so Casey is coming with Sarah," said Carina but as she told him she could see he wasn't very pleased.

"I hope they stay in their place or I'll have them escorted off the premises. This is still my mission and I don't need anyone interfering in it"

"Well you might want to cool your jets there buddy at least for tonight. Sarah is representing Carmichael Industries. which is their day job, and her Majesty has an announcement that concerns a joint adventure. That's all I can say about it but you've already put one foot in it try to keep the other one dry."

"So, what is this joint adventure exactly? That's what Carmichael was doing when he was at the racetrack the other day, wasn't it?"

"I figured that out too but I can't say any more about it or I risk compromising my source. But I just thought you needed the heads-up before you get yourself in anymore trouble."

"I guess I should say thanks but somehow I think you're happy that Carmichael went around me." Carina just smiled and gave a 'who me' look. "Well, I need to go see how the FOD walk down is progressing."

They watched Worley walk out. Cole stood there with a perplexed look on his face thinking as Carina and Jonesy continued talking to him but he wasn't listening.

"You know if Jonesy and I are bothering you we can go talk by ourselves. I thought men were supposed to start ignoring their wives after they got married or are you getting a head start?"

"What? No that's not it… what were you saying anyway?" said Cole as he realized he'd zoned out for a while. "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"No, first you tell us what you were thinking," said Carina. "You know I didn't spend three grand on this outfit to be ignored."

"Three grand! Tell me that this comes out of the DEA's petty cash fund or something," said Cole as he laughed but Carina wasn't laughing. "Okay, well I was just thinking Worley took the fact that Sarah and Casey were coming and he couldn't do anything about it rather calmly. I expected his usual hissy fit or for him to storm out but he didn't."

"I don't know maybe he sees an end to all this and at this point he just wants to get everything finished so he can move on."

"I don't know what moving on will mean for him. Word on the grapevine is his career is pretty much tanked now. He'll probably be stuck in some office tracking down counterfeit pennies across Alaska."

"Maybe but there's something Worley did for us. He confirmed that Bishop wasn't toasted in the firebombing. So maybe it doesn't have anything to do with us."

"You don't believe that any more than I do," said Carina. "I can't see any farmer using an NSA incinerator to collect insurance money. No, there's more to the story than I was told," said Carina but as they were talking they all received a message from the front gate that Sarah was there with Casey and Jack."

"Do me a favor," said Carina. "You keep Sarah busy while I have a chat with Jack. Maybe I can find out more about what really happened at the farmhouse and who gave a penny for the Guy."

"Sure, I can do that," said Cole as he smiled at Carina. Carina raised an eyebrow there was something else in that smile.

"Hey, what are you smiling about? When I said keep her busy I meant keep her occupied verbally all else is off limits which goes for all physical contact."

"What are you talking about? I was thinking maybe she could tell me something about your past adventures. You still won't tell me about what happened in Pakistan and this is my chance."

"Your chance to get into trouble. I don't know what you hope to gain by finding out what happened. I made a slight miscalculation and now ever one wants to throw it up in my face. Oh, I don't know why I'm wasting my breath with you. Just keep Sarah busy while I talk to Jack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General got the word from the warden's secretary that Chuck had left a message on her desk but he also told the secretary to tell her he was going to wait for her in the interrogation room and that she was to bring Shaw. Before leaving she went into the office and read the note then turned to go only to meet the acting warden.

"Can you give me a few minutes? I really need to show you something," he said as he held out a photo. "This will only take a few minutes.

"I was really on my way out," said Beckman but she stopped. Not wanting to leave any stone unturned she motioned for him to come in. "Okay, I'll make time for you. What do you have that you want to show me?"

"I found this going through my personal photos. This was a fishing trip that Larry and I went on together when I was still married. I brought my wife and he brought his but mine did nothing but complain the whole weekend. I thought that might've been the reason we never went on another trip together…"

"That's interesting but I'm kind of busy. We can do this walk down memory lane another time but right now I have someplace I have to be."

"No, no you don't understand. If you look closer at the photo," said the acting warden as he pointed at a spot on the photo. "Look here you can see Larry's wife's reflection in the window of the RV. That's Louise there. You were looking for a photo of her well this is it and the only one I know of. The woman was camera shy."

"So, I gathered," said Beckman as she studied the photo. "Can I keep this for a little bit? I promise to give it back to you when I've finished with it but this is a great help."

"Sure, no problem," said the acting warden as he handed her the photo. "You know there was something off with that woman. At the time I didn't notice it but looking at that picture it came to me what it was."

"What came to mind," asked Beckman as she squinted but she could see the woman clearly in the reflection.

"It was the way she looked at you. I don't know how to explain it except maybe like a hungry lion looking at a gazelle. What I would describe as how a predator would look at its prey. She could send a cold chill up your spine with her stare. But I don't think Larry ever noticed it."

"Or if he did, he did when it was too late. Thanks, and like I said I'll get this back to you. Now I need to make a phone call."

The acting warden took the hint then said his goodbyes before leaving. Beckman got on the horn to her Major back at Langley putting the call on speaker while she studied the photo some more.

"Major, it's me. I've got something I want you to do for me and it's hot so you can drop whatever it is you've got going on now. I'm sending you a photo of a person of interest. The wife of the warden we're looking for. You'll see her in the reflection in the window. Once you get it send it through facial recognition then but out an APB for her. She went by the name Louise here but I don't know if she'll be using the same alias."

"Consider it done ma'am. Is there anything else you want me to do? I could almost use the mainframe and have a look through airports and bus station CCTV feeds."

"That's a good idea too. Oh, and you might look around if you find her or where she's been. I think she might have an accomplice with her. The Guard was supposed to have had a wife or girlfriend no one knew about."

"I will do," said the Major. "I'll be standing by waiting for you to send me that photo and I'll get hot on it as soon as you send it to me."

"I'll have the secretary send it to you now. It might take her a little while to figure out how to send it, but it will be coming soon."

"If I don't have it say within the next half hour then I'll call her and walk her through how to scan and send it. One way or another I'll get it then run with it"

"That's a good idea but only give her fifteen. The woman's smart but if she can't do it within fifteen she'll need help. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys stood in the bathroom door way watching Louise getting ready to leave for the Gala. In a certain way, she was a little jealous. This was supposed to be her night to go to the ball and meet the Queen. She couldn't help but feel like she was Cinderella watching her half-sisters getting ready to leave her behind.

"Well don't just stand there. Come over here and zip me up," said Louise as she looked up and saw Gladys in the mirror. "Remember this was your idea. I was happy tapping our marks at their farmhouse."

"No, it's better this way and you know it," said Gladys as she zipped up Louise in the back. "There you go," she said as she lifted Louise's hair and did the clasp in the back. "You look like this dress was made for you."

"I do rock in this rag, don't I?" said Louise as she turned to admire herself in the mirror. "Well, I don't want to attract too much attention. That's bad in our line of work."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," said Gladys as she watched Louise check her Beretta Bobcat then slipped it into her bag.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle everything here after I'm gone? I don't have to go I can stay here and help you take out the trash."

"No go, we've already been over this a hundred time," said Gladys. She wondered if Louise didn't feel a little bit sorry that she'd back her into a corner with Sean. If only she knew the truth, the conversations they were having now would have a different tone.

"Well I'm out of here then. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Don't worry I can handle my end. I've already proven to you what I'm capable of," said Gladys as Louise suddenly turned and kissed her.

"Yes, you did. I'll admit it. At first I wasn't sure you would but you came through for me... for us."

"Yes, I did," said Gladys. She felt a little guilty now watching Louise get in her car then leaving but if she could help it Louise would never know what she really did or how she tricked her.


	74. Chapter 74

Don't own Chuck

The General walked into the infirmary and was immediately greeted by the prison doctor. Behind him attending patients were two men dressed in white. Prisoners with medical knowledge the doctor put to use treating other prisoners. He already had an idea what she wanted but he wasn't sure he was ready to comply.

"Doctor, I need your patient in interrogation right now. Enough with the excuses we've done this dance long enough now. It's time you let me get down to business."

"General, I told you before the patient is under observation and that hasn't changed. If you can just have a little more patience soon I'll be able to release him."

"One of the things I'm short of right now is patience and with your excuses. Your patients are here not because they were the crème of society so I'm sorry if I have a hard time treating them like you do."

"General, I took an oath to do no harm and that's what I live by. I have no illusion about who I'm treating but this isn't about them but about me."

"Under normal conditions I'd admire your dedication but today isn't that day. I need Shaw and I need him in that interrogation cell now."

"I'm sorry but I can't sign off on that. We still don't know exactly what Shaw was poisoned with other than possible cleaning supplies were used. I've administered active charcoal to help absorb the toxins and to purge his system. I've also given him a sedative to ease his pain so I'm not sure how responsive he's going to be to your questioning."

"Give him a shot of adrenaline and bring him around then I'll have him hauled up," said the General. She was quickly getting fed up with what she saw as the doctor's insubordination.

"General, I don't work for you so you can't order me to do anything and what you're asking me to do is morally and ethically improper. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my infirmary."

"Doctor, you may not work for me directly but this facility is operated through my office so this infirmary is mine and if you want to continue working here then you will do as I told you."

"I take my orders from the warden and even then, if his orders go against my oath I would tell him what I'm tell you… no. I'd prefer the quit first."

"You won't have to quit. I'll have you fired and blackballed from finding any other work in the medical field. I'll have you stricken from the medical profession… when I'm done you won't even be able to hand out a band aid without being arrested."

"General, I'm sorry but your threats won't work with me. I won't be intimidated," said the doctor as he squared off with Beckman toe to toe him looking down at her.

"Is this your last word," said the General as she got up uncomfortably close to him. "Who did he think he was," she thought. If he thought she was joking he was seriously underestimating her. She had every intention of following through on her threats.

"General, maybe that won't be necessary," said a voice behind her. She turned and there was Chuck. "I got tired of waiting so I came to see what was holding you up."

"You can meet the hold up, he's standing right here… at least for a little while until I drop kick him into tomorrow."

"Doctor, I can swear to you she's serious that is in case you have any doubts," said Chuck. But the doctor remained firm.

"I don't care nothing has changed just because you've shown up. Shaw is still under observation and sedated. If you interrogate him now it would be useless."

"Let's let the professionals make that call," said the General not trying to hide her growing animosity towards the doctor."

"What if I told you I could take care of everything here? That we won't need to move him and you can be with us while we question him. Would you still object to that?"

"I can be present but if I say stop you'll stop," said the doctor as he tried to study Chuck. He wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"Okay, if you say stop I'll stop so do we have a deal," asked Chuck. He smiled at the man as he stuck out his hand to shake on it.

"All right but like I said he's pretty much out of it. If you follow me I'll show you," the doctor said as he took them back on the ward. There they found Shaw lying on a bed attached to machines that were monitoring his condition.

Chuck picked up his chart and flashed on it as the Doctor continued to illustrate Shaw's condition. But Chuck was more interested in observing Shaw looking for little tells while the physician rattled on. At certain point Chuck sat the chart down then opened a bag he'd brought with him. He pulled out a pistol then fired a round into Shaw's pillow. The noise of the gunshot was loud in the infirmary because of its bunker like structure so the sound reverberated off the walls making it almost deafening.

"Crap, look out," yelled the doctor as he dove out of the line of fire. "Stop, stop," he yelled. "What about our deal?"

"That was valid only if Shaw was really sedated. Shaw the next round goes through your head if you don't open your eyes and sit up," said Chuck as other guards started pouring in wondering what was going on.

"It's a false alarm," said the General as she ordered them to stand down. She gave Chuck a look for his theatrics. However, she mellowed out when Shaw opened his eye.

"Russian made Makarov 9 from the sound of the gunshot," Shaw said as he sat up in bed. "I see you've gotten over your fear of firearms."

"I never had a fear of firearms. And like I heard someone say I only use them when I have to but that was before you murdered my father."

"I don't understand he was sedated," said the doctor. "You should still be out. There's no way you could've recovered this fast. I don't understand," he said as he looked bewildered.

"Do you want to explain Shaw or do I? I have to say you had me going for a while until I figured out was really going on."

"You seem to know everything so why don't you continue. I'll correct you if you make a mistake."

"Very well if that's what you want," said Chuck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was relatively easy for Cole to separate Sarah and Casey from Jack. He simply offered to take them on a tour of the house so they could see the security arrangements they had put in place with the excuse he wanted their feedback. When they left to begin the tour, Carina bowed out and stayed behind to keep Jack company.

"You folks go on without me, I've already made the rounds. I'll stay here with Jack and keep him company while you guys are out on the lawn."

"Good, let's get this over with while Worley is nowhere to be seen," said Casey. But Sarah wasn't so sure she wanted to leave Jack with Carina.

"I don't know… John if you want you can go ahead and look around be my guest but I think I'll stay here and give Carina a hand watching Jack," said Sarah. Carina looked over at Cole but he'd already gotten the message.

"Well, I was hoping to get your opinions," said Cole thinking quickly on his feet as he looked over at Carina who smiled back. Sarah caught the signal but decided to ignore it.

"Okay show us the way," said Sarah as she and Casey follow Cole out of the room. Carina didn't wait long before making her move on Jack.

"Maybe you'd like to move on into the room we're using for the reception area before the Gala officially begins."

"Is there an open bar," asked Jack and once he found out there was they quickly changed rooms. "This is a nice set up here," said Jack as he admired the house as they switch rooms. They went into what was once a sitting room. "The paintings on the walls seem to be from the Hudson river school but all by little known artists… still with the right signature added they could fetch a pretty penny."

"So now you're going to tell me you know about art too," said Carina as she brought Jack a glass of bourbon. Her idea was to ply him with alcohol then get his intel.

"You have to know a little bit about everything if you want to be a good conman so when your mark strikes up a conversation you can jump in and by the way thanks for the drink," said Jack as he took a sip.

"So, Bishop is supposed to be arriving in a chopper soon. I was wondering if Billy Bob would be arriving with him."

"Wouldn't hold my breath on that if I were you. I don't think you'll be seeing him around anywhere except as the ghost of Christmas past."

"So, you think Bishop got rid of him. I guess that makes sense since he'll be leaving soon and not wanting to leave any loose ends."

"It wasn't Bishop who did him in," said Jack. "I think his man… LeRoy did him in as a way to grab power but that back fired on him."

"It did? Oh, I see he was in that farmhouse that blew up the other night. Sarah was going to tell me about it but we just haven't had time to hook up. Maybe you could brief me?"

"There's not much to tell. I was supposed to go play a few hands of poker with Billy Bob and Bishop but I get picked up by LeRoy. He took me to this farmhouse where I get told I'm supposed to meet with these men they're holding hostage and convince them to join Bishop's merry band," said Jack as he took a sip.

"So were you successful in convincing them," asked Carina. She knew she had to work fast because Sarah would be back at any moment.

"I never really got a chance. LeRoy left an attaché case filled with explosives next to me in the basement outside this makeshift dungeon with the excuse that he had to go make a phone call. If it hadn't been for Angel I wouldn't be talking to you right now. We barely got out when the whole place went up."

"So, LeRoy got away… well that's too bad," said Carina. Her time milking Jack was coming to an end. She saw Sarah and Casey coming inside with Cole and Worley.

"He almost did. But Casey but a couple of rounds in his engine block so Bishop's men went after him while we go away. I don't know what kind of conversation they had with him once they grabbed him but it probably was the terminal type."

"That's probably true. You don't know how many men Bishop had in the farmhouse when it went up or who the men in the basement were?"

"I'd say somewhere around a half dozen… maybe eight at the most. As far as who the men were in the basement. I really don't know… or better I was never told but I can't help wonder if they weren't all tied together."

"Like they were in a brotherhood," said Carina as she saw Sarah looking at her and she knew what she was up to.

"Exactly, and I think Billy Bob and then LeRoy were in it. I could tell because of the ring they wore… well first Billy Bob they LeRoy who took it off him…"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sarah as she came up to them. "I go off for a moment and find you two talking up a storm. Carina, can we have a talk for a moment?"

"Well, I can see it's time for me to be somewhere else. I can use this time to have a look about," said Jack as he started to walk off.

"Jack, Casey brought a handheld metal detector for after the Gala so you should keep that in mind. Before things fall into your pocket."

"I always did like a challenge," said Jack. Sarah waited for Jack to walk away before starting in on Carina.

"What do mean interrogating my father? He has nothing to do with our mission here so you need to back off."

"I disagree. I think he has everything to do with the mission and if you didn't want your father questioned then you shouldn't have brought him. But you always did have a problem keeping your personal life out of your spy life."

"At least I have a personal life," said Sarah. As Sarah and Carina were going at it Cole and Worley stood on the other side of the room.

"What's going on over there?" Cole asked Jack when he came over to the watering hole to get a refill.

"I don't know but if you guys are smart you'll stay here. Can I buy you guys a round for everyone," said Jack as he went up to the bar.

"Jack, what are talking about? It's an open bar so the drinks are free," said Cole. But Jack just smiled back at him.

"I know. Why do you think I offer? Agent Worley, name you poison. The Bourbon is good but nothing to write home about."

"I'm sticking with Club Soda until this nightmare is over with," said Worley as he stood at the bar and looked around the room.

"Cole, I know you're not going to let me down," said Jack. "How about a gin and tonic? Isn't that kind of a national drink?"

"I hadn't thought about it like that but sure why not. One can't hurt," said Cole as Casey came over to join them. "But isn't that what Eve told Adam when he handed her the apple?"

"We don't know it was an apple," said Casey as he ordered a scotch neat. "It's only referred to as the forbidden fruit. Tradition says it was an apple but the truth is it was never said."

"That's an interesting bit of trivia especially coming from you cop face," said Jack as he passed him his scotch.

"What? I wasn't hatched you know," said John as everyone looked at him. "What's going on over there," said John pointing at Carina and Sarah.

"I think it's a slight difference of opinion," said Cole as looked away taking a sip of his gin and tonic. "Not bad."

"Slight? I'd take on a dozen bad guys armed to the teeth with nothing but a Swiss army knife before I'd jump in the middle of that fray."

"Here's your Club Soda," said Jack as he handed Worley his glass. "You'd better take it easy on those. I don't want to have to carry you out of here."

"Thanks... I think," said Worley as he took the glass. Jack looked down at his hand. That was when he noticed it.

"That's a nice ring you've got there," said Jack. Worley quickly switched hands. "Diamond studded in a gold setting. I bet there's an interesting story behind it. What is it some sort of family heirloom?"

"No... what this thing? No, I think I bought it when I was in Kuwait. I was there with POTUS working his security detail. It was just after the war."

"Kuwait, you say," said Jack. "See I told you there was a story behind it. Well, I'm going to venture into the jaws of the lion and break them up before blood is drawn. Wish me luck and the next round is on one of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise drove from their house in Lexington to the Morgan house where the Gala was to be held. Once she got on New Circle Road it was only a few exits away. Before she knew it, she was coming up to a sign telling her it was the next right.

"Okay, now I need to forget about Gladys for a while and take care of business here," she said to herself as she turned off at the exit marked 'Morgan house'. All most as soon as she entered the drive a man stepped out of a guard shack and motioned for her to stop.

"Invitation and driver's license please," said the man from the shack. Louise handed both to him. He verified the invitation was real then checked her name against the guest list.

"Here you go Miss Gladys… I'm not going to try to pronounce your last name or I'll mutilate it. You're good to go. Just stay on this drive and go back to the big house. Parking is located in the front. There will be an agent at the door with a metal detector and he'll have to look in your bag."

"Yes, of course," said Louise as she took her invitation and fake driver's license with Gladys' name on it. "I'm just so nervous at being able to actually be with the Queen."

"Yes, you and the other hundred or so guests that are supposed be here tonight. Just drive on back. If you get lost there will be someone who will be able to help you out," said the man as he tried to get Louise to move along. She had a line of cars waiting behind her for an inspection.

"No, you've got to figure out a way to get your weapon inside," she said to herself as the house came in sight. It was tall and stately but also a little imposing. She pulled into the designated parking area then switched off her car. She just sat there for a moment observing everyone coming and going.

"There we go," she said to herself as she watched caterers offload vans with trays of food then put them on serving carts before wheeling them inside.

"You need to get this done in a hurry," she said to herself as she ran over to where the vans were parked. She took her purse wrapped it in a towel then placed it on the bottom of one of the carts.

"Okay that's done," said Louise. She was about to turn to go back around to the main entrance when one of the guards showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? Guests are supposed to enter through the main entrance. You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry but I must be some sort of scatterbrain today. I thought for sure the man at the front gate told me quests were supposed to enter through the East entrance but then I started trying to figure out which side was the East side… the long and short of it is I'm hopelessly lost. I so do want to make a good impression but I'm afraid I blew that," she said as she started to tear up.

"Don't worry there's nothing to get upset about. This will be our little secret. Follow me and I'll walk you in. My name is Jones by the way but everyone calls me Jonesy."

"Really and from your accent I'm guessing you're not from around here," she said as she took Jonesy's arm.

"No, I'm on special assignment from London," said Jonesy as they walked around to the front of the building. "I've got to go back wandering around the gardens but maybe I can look you up inside afterwards?"

"Yes, I'd like that," said Louise. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for being my knight in shining armor. I'll be looking for you later inside." Louise smiled at Jonesy one last time then went inside. She didn't have time for Jonesy right now and was going to have to think of something to get rid of him if he came looking for her later.

She ran the gauntlet inside having the wand passed over her front and back. She watched as other women had to be patted down because they made the mistake of wearing an underwire bra that set off the metal detector. Their significant others had no choice but stand there and watch as their women were accosted. Louise wanted to tell them that they'd brought it on themselves but she was in a hurry to get through the line. Finally, and not a moment too late she was in the reception area.

"There you are," she said when she saw the cart with her purse on it being wheeled by. She made a beeline straight for it. She had to get her purse before it was pushed back inside the kitchen.

"Come back here you," she said as she approached the cart. The man pushing it looked around with a puzzled expression on his face as he pointed at himself.

"Excuse me but are you talking to me," said the perplexed server. "I'm sorry ma'am but I've never seen you before."

"And I've never seen you either but I have seen this before," she said as she reached down and picked up her clutch from the bottom of the cart. She wrapped it carefully before so when she picked it up the towel fell off without being noticed.

"I'm sorry I've got no idea how that got there," said the man. He was worried at first that Louise might accuse him of stealing it or something worse.

"No… no this is my fault. I sat it down in a moment of distraction then I found the cart was gone. My phone and wallet are in this clutch which is practically my whole life. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost them. I'd probably have to commit suicide."

"Well thank goodness you didn't have to do anything that drastic," said the waiter. "Here take this," he said as he handed her a glass of sparkling white wine from his cart. "This will help you settle your nerves. You need to be more careful the next time."

"Thank you," said Louise as she walked off. She didn't have to look inside to tell everything was there. Its weight told her everything she needed to know.

"Now to find my target. I wonder what Gladys is up to?"


	75. Chapter 75

Don't own Chuck

Jack went straight looking for Sarah after he finished his conversation with Worley. The room was filling as guests arrived so he had to look for her. But what he had to tell her was urgent so he navigated to growing crowd as they milled around lost in idle chatter. Finally, he found her in a corner still at it with Carina but it didn't take him long to figured out that he was the pretext of their argument. However, if the truth were known it had been simmering for a long time.

"Well here goes nothing and damn the torpedoes," he said to himself as he tried to break into their conversation. "Excuse me may I interrupt..."

"Jack, stay out of this. You've done enough already," said Sarah then she turned back to Carina. "I don't know what your problem is…"

"My problem, as you call it, is you. I don't know what your problem is. You could've shared your intel with us. I don't see what the big problem was or why you kept it a big secret. You know you should've shared it with us."

"And let it get back to Worley that we were involved. I don't hardly think so. You must be stoned so he can report it back to his people."

"I think you should know by now you can trust me to be discreet," said Carina. Sarah rolled her eyes back at her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Discreet... you discreet don't make me laugh. Like when you tried to seduce Chuck and told him about Bryce Larkin and me. So somehow I don't think you're the best example of discretion."

"That was ages ago and you're still harping on that. You really need to give it a rest and let it go but that's part of your problem you don't know how to let things go. But you can't, can you? It's like what happened in Pakistan that you keep holding over my head."

"So, what if I do? You screwed up and I had to bail you out. It's like everything else you do. Everything for you is impromptu with no planning you jump in and hope everyone else can keep up. Is that what's scaring you now about getting married to Cole? For once in your life you've got to plan out your future?"

"I'm not scared of anything and no that's not the reason. We've just been busy is all and I've told you this before. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. When we get married is between Cole and myself and no one else."

"Sarah... Carina I really need to butt in right now. There's something you need to know," said Jack as he tried to speak was shut down again.

"Jack, please not now," said Sarah as she took a deep breath. She tried not to snap at him but it wasn't easy. "We're kind of busy here. Can't it wait until later?"

"I think we're done actually," said Carina then she turned and walked away leaving Sarah and Jack standing there.

"You know I don't want to get into your business," said Jack. However, the way he said it Sarah was waiting for the 'but' and she didn't have to wait long. "But you should go after her and tell her your sorry."

"I'm not going to run after her. When she feels like admitting she was wrong she can come and find me. Until then what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I think you ought to know. I noticed the ring Worley was wearing." said Jack. Sarah looked at him then cut him off.

"Oh, Jack don't tell me you stole his ring," she said but before he could say anything. "Okay, I know stole is a bad word. How about fell into your pocket then?"

"No neither," he said but she didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Actually, she seemed distracted like she was looking for someone. "She's standing over near the buffet table with Cole."

"What? Who said I was looking for her? I wasn't you know. So, if we can't say it's fallen in your pocket then how are we going to explain the fact that you have it?"

"We don't have to explain a thing because I haven't taken it," said Jack. Now he wondering if it wouldn't have been easier to explain if he'd just removed the thing from its owner for a few minutes.

"Jack, you're rambling. Please get to the point I need to go mingle then call Morgan to check up on Sam so I need you to hurry this along."

"I'm trying but you're not making this easy. Anyway, I noticed his ring so I asked him where'd he bought it and he told me he bought it in Kuwait when he was babysitting the president…"

"So what, a lot of people when they're abroad grab things that you can't find here. And there's plenty of room on Air Force One to bring trinkets back plus customs usually looks the other way when you land."

"That's good to know the next time I want to bring a herd of goats from Montenegro," said Jack. Sarah gave him a look. "We're talking about a ring. Anyway, that ring didn't come from Kuwait. In the Middle East and India, they prefer their gold to be 24 karats but his ring was definitely 14."

"So, you're saying his ring was bought here in the U.S. where we use 14 karats for jewelry? It still doesn't matter. So, he forgot where he bought it. Jack ,is there a point to this story so far if there is it's eluding me."

"That's not the only thing strange about the ring. "You see Billy Bob had the exact same ring and so did LeRoy afterwards… which was Billy Bob's that he probably took off his body."

"That is odd. What else did you notice about the ring?" asked Sarah as she starts looking around for Worley but didn't see him anywhere.

"Well, there was an inscription around the diamond in the middle. It looked like a Canadian diamond with 'sic semper tyrannis' written around it. I think it's some sort of tell so people from the same organization know each other like a secret hand shake."

"I think you might have outed a mole in our midst. Now I understand why he didn't want us under foot so we wouldn't mess up his plans. I need to tell the others. Are you sure he didn't make you when you asked him where he got his ring?"

"Darling, I've been at this for a long time and I think I know how to talk to people I want to… well persuade. No, he's not on to me."

"Well, I don't want to take any chances so I want you to stay here in the middle of the crowd. You should be safe here. Jack listen to me, you're to stay here until I come back for you. Do you understand me?"

"It's nice that you're so concerned for your old man but don't worry Angel, I can take care of myself. You should take me with you in case you have to talk Worley down. I'm good at that. Remember what I did for you in that parking garage? We did good against those Hungarian scientist who had that gizmo…"

"The Zephyr… I remember Dad but this is different. Worley is a trained agent and if he's backed into a corner he will kill. Let me do the job I was trained for… I mean by the government."

"I know what you meant. Personally, I think everyone would be much better off if you guys didn't rely so much on the hardware and a little more on your smarts like the Schnook does."

"Yes, just like Chuck," said Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away as the sun went down the final preparations for the attack were put into action. The Major had gotten their men smuggled in with the catering staff and they were there just waiting for the signal. Nigel went down and stood next to the chopper with Natasha and the Major going over the last details one more time.

"Okay, you fly in with the chopper," said the Major. "We'll be waiting for you there and as soon as you touch down the party really starts."

"You sure we've got permission to fly in? I'd hate to drop in only to find some idiot armed with a stinger didn't get the word. Maybe I should drive in with you guys."

"No, we've been over this. Flying in only works if you're on board. They will shoot it down if they don't hear your voice over the radio."

"Maybe I could record something and the pilot could play it back for them. I'm not too comfortable with this."

"You want to be king, don't you?" said the Major. He knew if he played the king card he'd take it even if it were the King of Hearts.

"Let's just hope this isn't the suicide king," said Nigel as he looked at Moore. "Natasha, love I'll see you on the other side," he said then he kissed her. "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known."

"Really Nigel? A Tale of Two Cities... I don't see how it is appropriate," said Natasha. "We'll be ready for your arrival. You need to give us a little time to get there. Just think this time tomorrow you could be king… King Nigel I of the Island of Man."

"You're right, I could be," he said as he puffed up. "I'm going to have to come up with a coronation name. Nigel I sounds like… well I don't know not very kingly. But you know what it's good to be the king."

"Just keep thinking that. We'll call you once we're at the Gala so you'll know when to make your entrance," said Natasha. She kissed him then she and the Major turned and boarded a waiting SUV. Nigel stood there and watched them drive off.

"Okay, let's go through all the system checks and get ready to take off. This is a historic moment like Wellington at Waterloo or Washington at Trenton. I'm going to have a painting commissioned to mark this moment in time. Here take my phone and take my picture standing beside the helicopter. The artist I commission will be able to capture my feelings on this momentous occasion." The pilot got out and walked over then took Nigel's camera.

"You might want to sit inside and let me take your picture so the artist can paint you at the controls of the chopper flying into battle."

"What a brilliant idea. You my good man shall be my official pilot after I become king. I could use more good men like you. I'll make you a General in my air corps."

"Thank you, sir," said the pilot as he took a couple more photos of Nigel. "Here you go," said the man as he looked at his watch. "You should get onboard and buckle in it will be time to leave soon."

"What do people say on occasions like this something like to infinity and beyond," said Nigel as he thought about his coronation ceremony. "I need to make a mental note that I'm going to need to get a cape made of Ermine. It won't be cheap but it you're going to walk the walk and talk the talk you need everything that goes along with it."

"That's right sir," said the pilot as he switched the rotor on and the chopper roared into action.

[Meanwhile not too far away]

Major Moore and Natasha road in the SUV over to the Gala. They sat in the back side by side and at one point the Major reached over and took her hand. He wasn't sure how she'd react but he was determined to figure out where he stood. Much to his surprise she didn't pull it away... at least not at first.

"I want you to know I had a good time last night," said Major Moore. "I wasn't sure what I expected but it was good."

"And now that you know? What will become of us? I know already what's going to happen to me. But we don't have to share the same fate. If you want to know I had a good time too last night but let's leave it at that a one night stand."

"And what if I don't want to leave it like that," said the Major. She tried to pulled her hand away but he held it tight.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Nigel has friends everywhere. The home minister being just one in a long line of others. He could ruin you and not think anything about it."

"Why would he care? You said yourself that after he becomes king he'll repudiate you and take a more fertile bride."

"Watch your mouth," she said as she pretended to get upset. "Living in his medieval fantasy there can be only one place for me."

"Somehow, I don't see you in a cloister somewhere," said the Major. He was hoping she wasn't serious. "Unless you want to end up like the Nun of Monza."

"You are a little impertinent knave, aren't you" said Natasha. "It is what it is and that's all that it is. It would be better for you if you forgot me."

"As much as I try I can't," said Moore. "Let's do this let's see what the night brings and we can decide what to do in the morning. Who knows I might not survive the night?"

"Don't say things like that. I would be greatly disturbed if you didn't make it," she said as she looked away from him out the window.

"Is that your way of saying you care? You don't have to say anything and if you don't I'd prefer you not to. Let me at least have this."

"Sir, we're coming up to the gate guard and he's signaling us to pull over," said the driver. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, if he wants us to pull over then I think we ought to pull over. I'd hate for him to open fire on us." They did as the guard signaled pulling over.

"I.D.s and invitations please," said the guard. He took everything then checked them off the list. "Here you go," he said as he handed them back. "Drive straight on then park in the designated area. Your driver will have to stay with your vehicle. Once you go inside Ma'am someone will check your purse then they will pass a metal detector over both of you. I'm sorry but these are standard security precautions."

"Certainly," said the Major. "We completely understand. There are some bad hombres floating around out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise was walking around the floor looking for her mark. She'd already made one pass at the buffet table and thought she'd seen her mark but it turned out to be a false alarm. That was when she noticed that the crowd spilled over into a second room so she made her way in there and as she walked in her ears piqued when she heard Sean's name mention.

"I don't know where he's at," said one man. "I expected to see Sean here tonight. He was supposed to bring his girl for us to meet."

"Well Roscoe, you've just met him but Sean is a little naive when it comes to women," said Clive. "I was afraid this might happen. If she dumped him he's off somewhere sulking nursing a bottle. I've seen him do it before. Don't get me wrong he's a good jockey and he's one of the best in his profession but he wears his heart on his sleeve."

"What do we do about him? Should we go talk to the police and have them look for him? What happens if he doesn't show up?"

"He's an adult so there's not a lot we can do. But if he's not back by morning then we can go look for him in some of the local watering holes. If that doesn't work, then yes we'll bring in the professionals."

"Crap," said Louise to herself. They needed to get out of town before these men brought in local law enforcement. She continued listening as they continued talking

"You don't think this woman could be some sort of black widow and could've done him harm," said Roscoe. "Did you see her at the track with him?"

"Yes, I did and I hear what you're trying to say. A woman like that with someone like Sean, it just didn't look right."

"It looked like the woman was dating her son. Is what it looked like. I didn't want to say anything that would upset Sean but that's what they looked like to me."

"And what they looked like to everyone else except Sean. But you know what they say love is blind and was that ever true this time."

"I've got mixed feelings going right now about them. Part of me hopes she dumped him and moved on while the other half hopes that they've holed up somewhere in bed. I'd like to see it work out for him because he seems so happy but I'm not betting on him."

Louise walked away thinking how she'd love to put a round in both of them. They gossiped more than a group of old women in a knitting circle which was something she particularly hated.

"Who do those men think they are?" she said to herself. "They didn't know Gladys and yet they were raking her name over the coals." She wished she could've jumped in and defended Gladys but she had her task at hand. She had to find her mark but so far, she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaw sat there in bed much to the consternation of his doctor smiling at everyone with a smug grin on his face. Beckman had an urge to knock it off but now it was time to get all this over with. She couldn't help thinking seeing Shaw like this that he hadn't in some way been played them.

"I don't care which one of you tells me what's going on as long as one of you starts talking," said the General. "Shaw, I can see you need to be dropped into a black hole somewhere."

"And where do you think I am now? Disneyland. I used to have a life and a love but you people took that all away from me. I'm sorry Chuck you were going to explain my little magic act."

"It's easy once you think about it. After you've removed all the possibilities the only thing left is the impossible."

"What's so impossible about him being poisoned? We all agree he's been poisoned," said the Doctor. "I've got the lab results."

"No one is calling into doubt the fact that Shaw's been poisoned. That is rather self-evident... No that's not what we're talking about. Everyone naturally assume he was poisoned by his food but I checked the galley and the guards who delivered the tray. My investigation revealed that it was impossible to poison him that way."

"So, if Shaw wasn't poisoned through his food then how did they poison him?" asked the General as she looked at Shaw who was still sitting there with that same smug grin.

"There was no 'they' involved... Shaw poisoned himself. I went and check his mattress and I found a solvent stain on it. You poured it on the mattress and waited until the time was right then you sucked on it. That took some courage because you wouldn't have been able to gauge how much was the right dose. You didn't want too little or nothing would've happened but you didn't want too much or well it would've been terminal. How does that sound?"

"Spot on Chuck," said Shaw as he smiled at him. "But I think you're missing one important question. Let me see if you can guess it?"

"Shaw, have you been in contact with Ettore La Barba. Tell me and I swear there won't be any consequences for what you've done to yourself."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. But if you want to know I'm feeling very talkative for a change," said Shaw as he looked up at the clock on the wall. "This Ettore person may have gotten word to me that he wished certain information."

"Go on... and did you give it to him? Come on man," said Beckman. "It's a simple yes or no question, so did you? I'll make you a deal I won't draw and quarter you when we're done here."

"General. General threats again. I didn't talk before and I'm not going to talk now. But to get back to the question. I told Ettore if he wanted my intel there were certain things he was going to have to do for me."

"Things you want? Like what?" asked Beckman. But he just shrugged his should; however, this time Chuck caught him looking at the clock.

"Do you have somewhere you want to be? Are we keeping you away from being someplace else that you'd rather be?"

"No Chuck, but you still haven't asked the most important question," said Shaw as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"Okay and what would that be according to you?" asked Chuck. He caught Shaw again looking at the clock. It was as if he was stalling then Chuck understood it. "Crap, oh no."

"Yes, Chuck, it's exactly what you think."


	76. Chapter 76

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at Shaw still with that smug grin on his face. He was missing something and he knew it. There was something else going on here. But what? What question hadn't he asked? Why had Shaw requested to see him then poisoned himself? None of this made sense, or did it? He caught Shaw again looking at the clock. Why was he checking the time? What was about to go down that could interest him? That was when it hit him in the face and sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Crap, I ought to kill you right here," said Chuck as he took out his phone to try to call Sarah. He had to contact her right away. But he quickly discovered he didn't have a signal. "General, hurry do you have any bars? I need to contact Sarah. That's what this was all about, isn't it," snapped Chuck at Shaw.

"I think you'll find out that for some reason there's no signal in the whole prison. Maybe someone is parked nearby with a signal jammer," said Shaw as he laughed. "Soon you're going to be in my world Chuck."

"Guard send someone to get the agent who came in with us. She's asleep in your bunkrooms then have her meet us in the parking lot. Tell her we're leaving right away. Shaw this isn't over. You come here," said Chuck to another guard. "Take the prisoner to a hole somewhere and bury him in it. He's to have no contact with anyone that includes guards. You can pass him his food through the door and tell Cookie half rations until he hears otherwise."

"What's the matter Chuck? Are you in a hurry to go? Don't you forget someone… I mean thing. Don't you want to stay and talk with your old friend. Today is my day and what's even better you know you can do anything about it," he laughed. "Oh, the look on your face I've been waiting for this."

"Here's some reading material," said Chuck as he tossed Shaw his service record. "That will tell you that you only thought Sarah killed your wife. You were setup by the Ring and swallowed it hook, line, and sinker. You're looking at the person who killed your wife. I sat in front of her and watched her die. Now how does that make you feel? If you want revenge I'm the person you want, not Sarah. You used to have feeling for her so call this off."

"You're lying," Shaw said as he tossed the copy back. "You'd never do anything like that. I know you Chuck you don't have it in you. But I do and so does Sarah. It's about time she pays for her sins. No, you're not like me or her…"

"You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of doing when I have to protect the people I love. Evelyn was a Ring mole and she tricked you but believe me or not. I don't care. Evelyn came after Sarah and that was her mistake. Come on General let's go we need to get somewhere where I can make a call. Shaw if anything happens to her I'll be back that I'll promise you and I'll wipe that smug grin off your face."

"Promises, promises Chuck, when I said I was going to make you like me. I meant it. You can warn Sarah if you want but she's not the only one I told Ettore to take care of. I'm going to take everything from you before the sunrises in the morning."

"Will someone shut him up," said the General. "You heard my agent get this man out of here. This isn't over Shaw. I'll be back too then we'll dance."

"I'm so afraid and what are you going to do old lady?" said Shaw. He started to sing as two guards grabbed him dragging him out of bed and away.

"Bye, Bye Love bye, bye happiness hello loneliness I think I'm going to cry. Bye, bye love bye, bye, sweet caress hello emptiness I feel like I could to die. Goodbye my love, Goodbye. Bye, bye Chuck," he yelled. His voice echoed down the passageway as they took him away. "Like me, like me," were the last words they heard.

"Come on we need to get out of here. You can leave that," said Chuck as Beckman recovered the folder. "I'll explain what just happened as we drive to Nellis. Hopefully somewhere along the way we can get reception."

They ran to the parking lot and there waiting for them was Alex. She was standing next to one of the SUVs with a sleepy look on her face. She started to ask what was going on and why she'd been dragged out of bed but Chuck cut her off.

"No time to explain, just jump in we're heading for Nellis. General call the Major and make sure there's a plane waiting for us on deck when we get there. We're heading to Sarah and the girls."

"Chuck, you know there's no way we can reach them in time," said the General. But she caught his look. "However, we're going to try anyway."

"I've got no choice and I'm not going to let Shaw win. I've been such an idiot. This whole thing was a ruse to get me here and away from the rest. He didn't want that dossier that was another ruse to keep me from realizing who the real targets were," said Chuck as he pressed down on the gas even more.

"Chuck, slow down and start again," said Alex. "Who are the real targets and how can Shaw get at anyone from where he's sitting right now?"

"Ettore is how… he promised Ettore he'd tell him about how to regulate the intersect if he did him a few favors and I'm guessing when he found out what they were he was more than willing. I thought the favor was to get him that dossier but it wasn't. He didn't want that folder because he's already read it. That's why he threw it back at us. No, I'm guessing again the folder was for Ettore to prove there was a way to regulate the intersect."

"But how do you know Shaw has already read this," said Beckman as she pulled it out and thumbed through it. "Is this another one of you guesses?"

"No, afterwards you can check for finger prints but well… you might not be able to smell it but there's an odor of cleaning solvent when you fan the pages. My guess is that at one time it was lying on his bunk and it absorbed some of the solvent he had in the mattress. I smelt the same smell when I examined Shaw's cell. That's also the reason he told Ettore if he wants his intel he's going to have to eliminate some people for him."

"The targets that you keep talking about," said Beckman. She checked her phone and still there was no line.

"He's getting even with me because the targets are Sarah and the girls. That's what he meant when he said he was going to make me like him with no one. Check your phones we should be far enough from the prison now to get a line."

"I got bars," said Alex as she started to dial but who should she call. "Chuck, who do you want me to call first? Sarah's at the Gala now."

"That's right. You call Morgan. He's watching the girls. I'll call Sarah," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone but in doing so he swerved into the other lane in front of an oncoming tracker trailer. The driver of the eighteen-wheeler honked his horn as Chuck brought their Discovery back on their side. Luckily, they had their windows up so they didn't hear the insults the driver yelled at Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael let me do that for you before you get us all killed," said the General. She took his phone and dialed Sarah's number off of speed dial then put the call on speaker. After that she called her Major getting him out of bed.

"Major, I need a plane waiting for us when we get to Nellis fueled and ready for takeoff," said the General but Chuck broke in.

"Make it an AWAC E-3, if possible," said Chuck. The General looked at him puzzled. "I'll explain once we're in the air. Alex, have you got Morgan on the line? My phone is ringing busy. How about you?"

"I've got the same thing back here. You don't think Sarah's calling Morgan to check on the girls, do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladys drove down the gravel road that led to the farmhouse before she pulled off driving a little off road. The car bounced around a little and every time she hit a hole she apologized to Sean in the trunk but this was what she had to do to keep him safe and to finish her mission. She was breaking the rules and she knew it.

"Failure was not an option," she kept turning over in her head as she made her way back through the foliage. Finally, she'd gotten back as far as she could go so she parked in the middle of nowhere.

"Well this is it, the end of the line," she said into the rearview mirror as if she were talking to Sean. "This is where our paths part company,' she said with heavy sigh.

"It's been good but believe me when I say this is for the best," she said as she got out. She popped the trunk and there was Sean still out cold. For a moment, she thought he was dead so she took a mirror and held it under his nose to make sure he was breathing.

"Not much but it's still there," she said. She put away the mirror then rolled him out of the trunk. He made a thud when he hit the ground. "Sorry about that. When you wake up you're going to wonder how you got all covered in black and blue bruises but at least you'll still be alive."

Once she got Sean taken care of hidden away in a bunch of wild roses she went back to the car. She opened the glove box and pulled out her own Beretta Tomcat then screwed on the suppressor. She checked a map then started off cutting through the woods.

"If I'm going to keep Louise from finding Sean I need to take care of business on the farm before she gets there. Then I can call her say something happened that made me anticipate the hits. We can rendezvous on the interstate then drive up to Cincinnati. Now that's a plan," said Gladys as she waded through the underbrush.

"Crap, this would've been so much easier during the day," she said as she suddenly got the urge to scratch again. The dew was on the leaves and it was getting her soaked as she walked through undergrowth that combined with tree sap was causing her poison ivy to flare up.

"Geez, I don't seem to be able to catch a break," she said as she kept on walking. She'd been walking now for about a half an hour when up in the distance she could see a small dot of light.

"I've got you now," she said as she continued on. The light got gradually brighter and larger until the timberline ended and she could see down across an open pasture to the farmhouse below.

"Okay, now it's show time and remember your orders. You're to leave no one alive. That's what we're getting paid for so I have to deliver," she reminded herself as she started to cut across the pasture. Almost as soon as she stepped out of the timberline the moon went behind some clouds. She was now walking out in the open and this was her first break.

"Looks like my luck is finally changing," she said as she made her way down across the open pasture to the back of the stable.

"First, I'll clear the bunkhouse, then the stable leaving the farmhouse for last. After that I'm out of here and on my way to Mexico City then on to the beach. Time to put ideas of becoming Suzy Homemaker to rest once and for all," she told herself as she reached the back of the stable.

Silently she went to the bunkhouse kicked open the door then fired a round into each of the bunks but saw afterwards there was no one at home.

"Crap, you're wasting ammo like that," she told herself as she went back out. She returned to the stables then snuck inside quietly. She cleared it finding just the two horses.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," said Gladys as she reached in to pet Sir Winston. He responded by taking a big bite out of her hand.

"Augh!" she said as she tried to stifle her scream. "Why you no good…" she started to say when Lord Nelson reared up scaring her. She fell backwards on the stable floor. Getting up she dusted herself off then left cursing horses under her breath.

"I hate animals and I hate horse above everything else," she said. "I'm going to think of you two the next time I use glue." All she heard behind her was whinnying that sounded like laughter. "Just keep on laughing one of these days I'm going to have the last laugh. Now get yourself together. Forget about them and get on with the mission," she said to herself as she headed for the farmhouse.

"Crap, what do I do if no one is home? Maybe they all went to the Gala. Geez, what do I do then," she said to herself as she realized what that meant. "Your whole plan goes to crap because you'll have to wait for Louise and she'll discover Sean in the roses," she said as she crossed the yard to the back of the house.

"Get a grip on yourself that hasn't happened yet," she said as she entered the farmhouse. "Well here goes nothing. At this point, whatever will be will be." The rusted hinges on the door made a loud screeching as she opened the door. However, because it was in the middle of the night the noise sounded much louder than it actually was.

"Crap, I hope my target didn't hear that," she said as she walked through the kitchen. She saw a playpen next to the table. But just shook her head then continued on clearing the first floor. She started up to the second wondering if this was going to be a bust when she saw a light shining from under one of the doors.

"Got you. Now to get this over with once and for all. Sorry, kids but it's either you or me and

in a situation like this I always pick me. The black widow is back in town and she eats her young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman's Major got up out of bed called Nellis and got the AWAC E-3 that Chuck wanted. Then he changed his clothes and went into Langley. On the drive into work, he turned over in his head how he could get relief into Lexington but no matter from where he'd grab assets they wouldn't arrive in time. As soon as he pulled in he made his way inside past the guards at the entrance. They looked him over as soon as he walked by because they knew if he was in this late something was going down somewhere.

"You're either here really early for work or you're working really late," said the one guard as the Major placed him security badge in the reader.

"A little bit of both," said the Major as he walked through the metal detector. It went off but he was allowed to walk through carrying his government issue sidearm. One of the perks from working for the General always having to be armed. He went straight for the elevator pushing the button down. As soon as the doors opened he stepped inside then placed his hand on the scanner then looked into a mirror above the buttons. A blue light shined into his eye then he spoke into the panel.

"Situation room," he said then the elevator started doing down. The elevator descended past the numbers on the panel and kept on going down before stopping at the bottom floor then the doors opened. The Major stepped off then walked over to where jackets hung on the wall. Being so far down and with all the electronics the floor was almost as cold as a walk-in refrigerator. He took one of the jackets then put it on before walking up to another door where he repeated the same scans. Finally, the doors opened and the Major stepped into controlled chaos.

"Watch Officer report," said the Major as he walked in. Everyone turned around to see the Major was on station. He walked over and got a cup of coffee as the watch officer illustrated what was taking place at the Gala via hacks into the CCTV feeds.

"And that's where we stand right now. Colonel Casey and Agent Carmichael are looking for Agent Worley but they haven't been able to find him. MI6 has been notified so they're keeping the Queen on her floor for the time being."

"Very good. Double check with Nellis and make sure that AWAC is gassed up and waiting for the General. Bring up the location of all our assets in the Lexington area. I need to see who I can tap."

"Sir, I think I found her. We just got a hit on that person of interest. The photo the General sent," said one of the techs.

"Well just don't talk about it man. Bring her up on the main monitor so the rest of us can see her too," said the Major. He reminded himself he need to be careful how he spoke he was tired and on edge. The General was relying on him.

"Oh, double crap, someone tell me that's not the Gala," said the Major as he walked up to the monitor close hoping his eyes were deceiving him but they weren't. There was no doubt that was the old warden's wife, Louise. "What the heck is she doing there? Get one of the team on the horn right now. I need to talk to them," said the Major as he went over and took the General's chair. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Sir, I've gotten through. I have agent Carmichael on the horn for you," said the Watch Officer. "Let me patch her through."

"Agent this is the Major speaking from Langley. I'm calling you to let you know we've just gotten a hit off facial recognition. The woman associated with the incident at Supermax was identified at the Gala. I'm sending you a copy of her photo. You should inform the rest of the members of your team and then proceed with caution."

"Can you give me an idea where to look," said Sarah. They watched in Langley as Sarah turned around looking. "I'm going to need some help here because I don't see anyone."

"Well, where is she at," said the Major as he looked at the tech who first found her. "Come on man don't tell me you lost her."

"I'm afraid she's stepped intone of the blind spots," said the man as she frantically switched from camera to camera. "I can't find her anywhere."

"I'm sorry she was at the buffet table a little while ago but seems to have disappeared. I'm going having that photo sent to you right now," said the Major as he pointed to the Watch Officer who gave him a thumbs up. "I was just told it got sent so you should have it in a few seconds. Keep your eyes open and watch your back the other Agent Carmichael is leaving or has just left to meet you. He believes you are in imminent danger."

"Chuck said what? Why didn't he call me? Never mind did he say from whom I was in danger," said Sarah. Then it dawned on her. "This is Shaw's doing. Well I'll keep an eye out for this woman. I just received the photo so I should run," said Sarah then she hung up.

"I need to get a blackhawk in the air from West Virginia with a tac team onboard. They need to be given coordinates to our team's farmhouse. Tell them there are hostiles at the door and they need to go in hot. Then I need to talk to Agent Grimes he needs to secure the packages pronto and be ready for extraction." There was a sudden silence in the room.

"Yes, sir," said the Watch Officer as he got on the horn to their dark site in the Appalachians. The Major took a sip of his coffee that was cold now. He went over poured it out then got another cup. "It's done," said the Watch Officer. "But they're still a half hour out."

"I know you're wondering why I didn't give Agent Carmichael a heads up about her kids being targets. If I had she would've had to make a decision I wouldn't want any mother to have to make so I didn't tell her. Now get Agent Grimes on the horn for me or Agent Carmichael will kill me when she finds out what I've done."


	77. Chapter 77

Don't own Chuck

At the Gala Sarah was talking with Langley as she looked around the room but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Worse was she flashing on anyone either yet the Major told her Louise was there. There was no Waldo here with stripped shirt or knitted hat. Everyone there was well-dressed if not a little overdressed for the occasion. But as she was talking with the Major she felt a pistol barrel poke her in her back. It seemed Louise had found her.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Sarah said calmly as she received the photo Langley had sent. It came on her screen. "I've got the photo now I'll keep an eye out for her," she said then she hung up. "Is this you?" she said as she held up her phone.

"It's a terrible likeness. Not a bit flattering that looks like one of those nasty photos you get taken when you have to get your driver's license picture taken or the one for your passport. They make you look like a common criminal," said Louise as she took Sarah's phone then tossed it into a glass of water that was sitting on the serving table.

"Isn't that what you are?" said Sarah and judge by the way Louise kept pushing the pistol into her back she was also the nervous type which could be to her advantage. "So why do you come looking for me? If you don't like the canapés you should complain to the caterer? You know there's a place down the road from here that sells ribs…"

"Funny, but you're my target. It's nothing personal just a job so let's go somewhere quiet where we can get this over with. One last thing if you're thinking about trying something don't. It won't end well that I can promise."

"What did you promise to the warden? I know don't know if you know or care but he committed suicide yesterday. I bet you have a hand in that too. Let me guess you got in close to him made him care then you pretended you'd been taken and he did whatever he was told to do so you wouldn't be harmed. Little did he know you were in on it. What happened you got word to him that you were offed and he couldn't live with it?"

"Love makes people suckers and that's what he was a big dumb sucker. He was my mark and nothing else to me so your wasting your breath trying to figure me out. However, this isn't getting us moving towards the exit any quicker. Now move it before I decide I don't need to take you someplace quiet."

"Well if you're looking for someplace quiet and you don't mind may I suggest we go out the back. Guests are still coming and going out the front and the last thing you want is to be seen holding a weapon around someone's bodyguards. That wouldn't end well for either of us."

"Okay, then it's the back just move it and don't try anything stupid if you don't want one of your friends hurt. Oh and you can leave your bag on the serving table next to your phone. You won't need it where we're going."

"I don't suppose we can talk this out? You know I can offer you twice what you're being paid," said Sarah as she gently sat her purse on the table right on top of some silverware."

"Sorry nice try," said Louise. Sarah thought for a moment she'd been caught palming the knife but Louise continued rattling on seemingly unaware. "That wouldn't be very professional now would it. People in my line of work know they have to respect the contract or they don't last very long. Now we can be on our way and don't try to signal anyone on the way out. I could just as easily drop you here then disappear in the crowd."

"You and I know both know you can't not now that we've got you photo. You might try to hide your appearance but facial recognition will have you as soon as you enter any airport, bus or train station. You might as well turn yourself in and I'll even put in a good word for you."

"You're wasting your breath and my time. Now move it or I swear..." Louise started to say when Jack came into the room he faced Sarah almost running into her. But after he looked at the woman behind her he veered off acting as if he hadn't seen her. "Why have you stopped? Keep moving let's cut through the kitchen."

As soon as they walked in men looked up taking notice but quickly turned back to their tasks minding their own business. That was every one of them except for the caterer and he didn't like strangers in his kitchen.

"Hey, you can't be back here," said a man dressed in white with a chef's hat on. His name tag read Henri. "This is not a thoroughfare. If you want to go into the back garden you have to walk around the outside of the building. This area is closed to the public."

"Sorry we didn't know. You see we've heard so much about the gardens that we had to see them. A friend of mine did and when she found out I was coming here tonight she told me that I had to absolutely had to see them."

"You're not going to see much at night but you might as well go on out. You're over halfway there now. However, when you come back inside you'll have to go around. I can't have anyone disturbing my creativity," said the Caterer. But as he was talking he saw one of his men taking the wrong try out and he went ballistic.

"No, no not those trays yet. Imbecile, don't you know the desert comes at the end," he said as he stopped the man. "Where did they find you? Good help is hard to come by these days. Here take out more of the finger sandwiches and the canapés. I'll tell you when we can take out theses," he said as he watched the man leave. "All muscle and no brains just like I like them. Now getting back to you girls..."

"Those desserts look delicious," said Sarah. She felt Louise poke her in the back but she kept on talking. "What is it? It looks like chocolate pudding. My granny used to make me chocolate pudding when I came home from school and it was to die for. They look just like hers. Do you mind if I try one?"

"I most certainly do mind," said Henri as he moved the trays away from Sarah. "I don't know what your grandmother plied you with but these are chocolate mousses. Not chocolate pudding," he said in a huff as he shook his finger at her. "It's hardly the same thing."

"I'll have to take your word for it Henri. But chocolate mousse is the singular form and the plural chocolate mousses or mice?"

"Oh you Philistines," said he man as he turned red in his face. Louise figured out what Sarah was doing and before the man took back what he said and made them walk around she pushed Sarah on.

"Sorry for my friend she gets this way sometimes when she sees desserts. It's as fixation of sorts," said Louise as she shoved Sarah. "Remember what I told you about not trying anything."

"What? I just wanted to try one. What's the harm if I'm going to died I want to die without any regrets and not knowing the plural form of mousse could be one of them. Can you image as your life flashes in front of you and that last thing you think about is you never found out the plural form of mousse well that could be a terrible thing."

"Mousses already… it's mousses not mice. It comes from French moss which means froth. Now let's go I haven't got all night."

"See don't you feel it we've really got something going here," said Sarah. "You can't tell me you don't feel it. There's a bond of friendship we've got going."

"Just shut up and walk," said Louise. Sarah was laughing inside. "This was what Chuck usually does" she said to herself but she never really understood it but now she did and it she liked it.

"Well this is the end of the line for you," said Louise as they walked out the door and into the garden. "Do you have any last words?"

"I'm going to offer you this only one more time. Surrender or face the consequences," said Sarah. Louise laughed in her ear.

"I'll grant you this you've got guts... so long."

"I was going to say the same thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Cole looked high and low for Worley everywhere but no one knew where he'd disappeared to. The Queen was getting anxious in her room and she wanted answers. However, the only one Cole could give her was that there was circumstantial evidence that indicated that the man who had been heading up the Secret Service detail had been a double agent. And to make matters worse Jack wasn't exactly the perfect witness.

"What kind of circumstantial evidence," she asked so Cole told her what Jack had told them about the ring. First about the Karats and what Worley said. After that he told her about Billy Bob, LeRoy then Worley all having the same ring'

"… so you can see we think that Worley is a mole for this organization 'the brothers of 1776' who's goal is to get vengeance against the crown for abandoning them after the American revolution."

"That's purpostorious. What do I have to do with that? Next thing you're going to tell me is that some Saxon is going to be gunning for me because of what my ancestor did to Harold I at Hastings. William was a bastard but this is ridiculous. I'm giving you an hour to find him and clear this up after that I'm coming down and that's that. I won't be held prisoner. I won't."

"Your Majesty do you think that's wise," said Cole. He was using all the diplomacy he knew but she wasn't listening to him or if he was she was doing a good job of pretending not to.

"Chief Cole, I didn't run from the Jerries and I'm not going to run now. I realize I'm not making your job any easier but we don't do easy."

"Yes your Majesty, then if I may have your leave I'll take every minute of that hour," said Cole as he walked out. The Lord Chamberlain gave him a smile on as he left. They both knew going in that his request wasn't going to fly but at least he was able to get an hour.

"So what did she say," asked Casey. He'd been waiting on the other side of the door. But from Cole's look he already knew the answer.

"She shot down the idea of cancelling but she did give us an hour to find Worley and sort this thing out. Where's Sarah I thought you'd bring her with you?"

"I haven't seen her since she and Carina had they're heart to heart. But let's not worry about them now we need to be professional and handle this. What do you want to do with Worley's men? You know we can't trust them but we don't want to alert them either. They might get word to him that we're on to him causing him to accelerate his time table."

"I've got that being handled as we speak. Let's go look for Worley and I'll explain as we go down to the first floor then we work our way up. I don't want to waste a minute of our hour," said Cole as the started going down the stairs.

[Meanwhile in the basement]

"I need you to come with me," said Jonesy as he led two of the Secret Service men into the basement.

"Are you sure we're supposed to come with you? Agent Worley didn't say anything about any changes to our posting. We're supposed to be walking the perimeter outside the house making contact with a rover every twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry but we've got a little situation down here and we need your assistance. I've been trying to find Worley as a matter of fact to talk to him about this. You wouldn't happen to know where he is or where I can find him?"

"No, I'm sorry. We saw him drive off about an hour ago on one of the ATVs heading out past the backyard towards the tree line just after we finished the FOD walk down."

"We thought it was rather odd but none of us wants to question him. He's a little touchy if you haven't figured that out especially if he thinks you're questioning his authority."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression already but thanks for the candor," said Jonesy as he continued leading them down the stairs and into the basement.

"You still haven't explained to us what you want us to do for you," said one of the agents. "You should've let us radio in that we were going with you."

"Everything will be explained in good time. We're almost there and you won't be away from your station for long so there was no need to bother anyone."

"But long enough… if the rover comes and doesn't find us, he'll sound the alarm. Then the whole place will go into lockdown and you're going to have to do some fast talking to dig yourself out of that."

"Don't worry my Chief has taken care of everything. Be careful to that last step it's kind of rickety," said Jonesy as the stepped off the stairs and into the basement. "Be careful the ceiling is low and so is the lighting."

"So, what is it you wanted to show us? I don't see anything," said the one man. Then they heard a loud thud.

"Augh, I see what you mean about watching our heads. Saul take care the ceiling is not only low but there are low beams even lower to support it."

"I take it you just found one. Is there any way we can turn on a light down here? We can't see a thing."

"What am I thinking. Of course, there is just stay where you are and I'll flip the switch. Don't move now I have to find it."

"Who's going to move? I just wish you'd thought about turning it on earlier," said the one agent.

"We've got a real winner with us," whispered the other one. "How's your head? That was some thud I heard."

"I think okay. I don't feel any blood but how are you doing? Are you coming down with asthma or something? You should really have that wheezing looked at."

"What wheezing? I thought that was you," said Saul. Suddenly the light came on and lying on the floor around them were their fellow agents in some sort of deep sleep. "What the…," said Saul but he could say anymore Jonesy tranq'd the both of them. They dropped joining the other agents on the heap.

"Well time to find the Chief that was the last of them. I just hope he knows what he's doing. Those guys aren't going to be too happy with us when they wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late Natasha and Major Moore mingled around the room. Moore still hadn't called Nigel and the reason he was still waiting was he'd expect to see more men in black touching their ears but there were remarkably few. Moore didn't like it so he grabbed Natasha to talk over what it could mean before calling Nigel.

"I don't know something feels off here," said Moore. "Did you notice how few men in black there are floating around? I don't know something is off. I can feel it."

"First Nigel and now you… don't tell me you're both getting cold feet. We've come this far let's see it through."

"I'm concerned this is some sort of trap. They've got their men hidden somewhere waiting to jump out. Do I need to remind you that our plan only works if we have the element of surprise?"

"For them to do what you say they should know our plan. I know I didn't tell anyone and I know Nigel didn't so…"

"Don't look at me I didn't. Okay, I'm going to call him and tell him we're here and ready but we don't do anything until the chopped lands. As soon as the chopper touches the ground we go in action."

"That was the plan wasn't it," said Natasha. "Watch out here comes that American Colonel. There you go you've gotten your wish one of them has jumped out of the bushes."

"I didn't... oh never mind just look the other way and pretend you don't see him," said Moore. He took a deep breath but Casey didn't stop he just kept on walking. He went straight past them like he hadn't seen them standing there.

"What was that supposed to be a drive by?" said Natasha as she looked at herself in the mirror. "How dare he, I spent a lot of money on this dress to be noticed and he just walked right on by."

"Maybe you're right, I'm making more out of this then there needs to be. They haven't got a clue about what's about to go down," said Moor as he pulled out his phone.

"Mother, if you're going to visit now would be a good time to drop in," said Moore as code to tell Nigel the coast was clear and that he should take off. Moore hung up then put his phone away.

"How long before Nigel gets here," asked Natasha as she looked at her watch. "And what do we do while we're waiting? Maybe we should get into position and stand by for him?

"It will take him about ten minutes and yes we should get into position. The next problem is if the Queen doesn't come down soon we're going to have to go up and take her."

"But that will mean we'll have to fight our way back out," said Natasha as she suddenly wasn't sure she'd made the right decision telling the Major to call Nigel.

"I don't see any other way out. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. Not after telling me how we should go through with this."

"No of course not, but I just thought that... well that the Queen was already down mingling in the party. But down here or up there, it doesn't matter we'll grab her then run."

"That's the plan at least," said the Major turning her word on her. She gave him a look. "Sorry," he said as he grabbed two glasses of champagne that passed by. "Here a peace offering I think we deserve this," he said as he handed her one then looked down at his watch. "You'd better down that Nigel should be here any moment now."

"Actually, I think I hear his chopper coming this way now," she said as she held her glass. But Moore knew it was all in her head. Being inside with all the windows closed it was next to impossible to hear the sound of the chopper until it was on top of them.

"I'm sure you do. Well here's to us," he said as he raised his glass but she was hesitant to drink. "I meant to the mission. What else did you think I was toasting?"

"Don't be coy with me, mister," she said as she drank his toast looking at him through her glass. "Don't play innocent with me I know exactly what you meant and so do you."

"Then tell me," he insisted as she got close to her but she didn't move away. "I want to know and if you do then I'd like to know if you feel the same way."

"Oh Major, we've already had this conversation in the SUV on our way here. I think I was clear then when I told you there can be no we. I'm sorry but those are the fact. At least not as long as I'm married to Nigel."

"Now already there's a softening of position. Before it was never and now... well as long as you're married. If I keep at it what's it going to be next? I have to warn you I can be persistent."

"I'm starting to figure that out. But for now, let's keep our head back in this mission. The chopper should be here any moment now," she said as she turned away.

"Roger that then we can figure things out," he said as he pulled her back near then looked around. Not seeing any one he kissed her but while they were kissing there was a loud explosion in the sky not far away that lit up the night and shook the windows. They looked at each other both puzzled.

"That was some kiss," said Natasha as she caught her breath.

"I was going to say the same thing," said the Major as the rest of guests ran to the window to have a look.

"Wow, fireworks," said one of the guests pointing in the distance.


	78. Chapter 78

Don't own Chuck

A little while before Nigel received the phone call he'd been waiting for from the Major telling him everything was a go. He felt his heart beat in his chest when he told the pilot it was time to make history then they took off. But as they were flying he let his mind wander and he started thinking about what he had to do with Natasha. He looked out the window into the night as they flew over the tree tops heading towards the Morgan house.

"I hate to set her aside like a bag of rubbish on the curb but I need a male heir or mine will be a short-lived dynasty. I need someone to come to throne after me or this will be all she wrote," he said to himself.

"So, you've made up your mind," he answered. "I'm not judging you because you do have some good reasons. But she's been loyal to you and she still will be no matter what you decide."

"That's without a doubt but I need an heir to take my throne after I'm gone. You know what they say... heavy is the head that wears the crown. I need to think of my people before I think of myself or her. That's what the Shah understood when he set aside Soraya his wife. It was necessary and they both knew it and with time I'm sure Natasha will come to understand this too."

"Are you sure about that," he said to himself. The pilot glanced back to see if Nigel was talking to him but he found he was in a conversation with himself.

"And this is the man who would be king," he mumbled to himself. But he turned back around and concentrated on flying.

"So what are you going to do with her? You know back in the middle ages kings used to send their ex-wives to convents. But I don't see Natasha as the praying type."

"I think we can both agree on that but what do we do with her? We can't let her walk away. Why happens if she does get pregnant then her child lays claim to our kingdom. He or she could depose the legitimate heir by starting a civil war. Then we'll have our own… I'll give you reduced version of the war of the roses… maybe miniature roses."

"Whatever you want to call it we can't have it. It just wouldn't be good for the kingdom especially in its beginning. No, we need to handle this so your son doesn't inherit a problem."

"Well there's only one sure way to prevent this from happening and we both know it. No one ever promised life was always going to be beer and skittles. Sometimes you've got to make the hard choices."

"I know… it's just I don't want her to suffer. I wished life had been different but those are the breaks."

"Yes, they are. But they're no one's fault. They just are what they are and we have to live with it."

"This must be what they talk about when they say the royal 'we'" thought the pilot as he headed straight for the Morgan house. "Sir you might want to get ready back there we're almost at our destination."

"Very good," said Nigel. "This will be one for the history books. Try to bring our people up on the horn. I want them to know we're almost there."

"Roger that. I'll try to bring them up for you," said the Pilot. "I assume you want to talk to the Major?"

"Either him or my wife," said Nigel. The pilot couldn't believe that he'd want to talk to his wife. Not after debating for the last ten minutes about what to do with her then coming to a decision that she should be offed.

"Those lights in the distance, are they the lights coming from the Gala?" he knew the answer before he asked but he wanted to make certain.

"Yes, that's the party. Sir, something strange is going on. I don't seem to be able to contact anyone. If I didn't know better, I'd say our transmissions were being blocked."

"Maybe they are. The Major talked about making sure that the security at the Gala wouldn't be able to call for back up. That could be what's happening now and he anticipated it for our arrival. Keep your heading and let's go on in."

"Yes sir, I will," said the pilot. But the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and the only other time that happened was when a Taliban missile almost flew up his exhaust. But he had a different bird then with the latest and greatest in EW equipment. The only thing he had to counteract an incoming missile was a pack of chewing gum. They could use the aluminum wrappers as chaff.

"Any luck yet contacting anyone," said Nigel. "I'm going to have to have a chat with the Major about anticipating things without informing me first." But as Nigel was complaining the pilot received radio contact from a stranger.

"Sir, I have a gentleman on the radio who is asking for you by name. Do you want me to do with his call?"

"Patch him through and let me talk to him," said Nigel wondering who it could be. Maybe it was one of their men. The Major had sent him out away from the house and away from the jamming device so he could brief him on the current situation. "This is Nigel Bishop what have you got to report."

"i have to report that you screwed over the wrong people," said a familiar voice. "I think you'll remember me if you think back hard. We talked over the telephone."

"You were the person I talked to on LeRoy's phone. I remember you now. Listen, I'm sorry for the misunderstand. Maybe we can get together after I'm done here and work something out? I'm sure if we put our heads together we can hammer out a deal. If you want money just name your price."

"I don't want money and I only deal with people I can trust. No, I just called you to tell you goodbye."

"Well you didn't have to bother yourself with that. So just to get things straight are we all cool now?"

"Oh, I'm cool but you're going to hot," said the voice. An alarm sounded as a light flashed on the console.

"Crap," yelled the pilot. "We've just been illuminated by a fire control radar. Hang on back there I'm going to try evasive maneuvers."

The last thing Nigel saw looking out the window of the chopper was a man standing in a clearing next to an ATV. As he was watching he saw a flash of light followed by a plume of smoke heading up towards him then a warm sensation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise and Sarah walked out back behind the Morgan house cutting through the kitchen. But on their way through Jack bumped into them. He caught Sarah's look as she told him to leave with her eyes. He was about ready to ask what was going on with Worley when he saw the woman behind her with a napkin draped over her hand and something hidden underneath. It didn't take him long to figure out something was wrong… very wrong. Now he was hunting for Casey but John was nowhere to be found.

"Crap, Cop Face when I don't need you I'm falling all over you and the one time I do I can't find you anywhere," said Jack. However, he was in luck. In that moment, he saw Jonesy coming up out of the basement. "Jonesy, isn't it? I need some help and you're just the man I've been looking for."

"Sure, I guess," said Jonesy as he looked at Jack. Cole had already briefed him on all things Jack Burton. "Okay, as it long as we don't have to go in the basement. I've been helping people down there all evening and to tell you the truth I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

"No, I'm not going to touch that line. No I need Casey, you haven't seen or talked to him, have you? It's urgent and I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is or can you raise him on your watch radio thingies?"

"Thingies? You mean our comms devices. The last time I saw him he was with Cole looking for Worley. I'd raise him on our comms thingy but everything is down right now. Someone is jamming our signals. What's the matter?"

"If that's the case you need to come with me and I'll explain on the way but it's a matter of life or death. I think Sarah's in trouble."

[In the meantime]

"That's far enough," said Louise as they walked away from the house. "Looks like this is the end of the line. Any last words?"

"I'm going to offer you this only one more time. Surrender or face the consequences," said Sarah. Louise laughed in her ear.

"I'll grant you this you've got guts... so long."

"I was going to say the same thing. I mean so long. I don't think you've got that much guts," said Sarah. She gripped the serving knife she'd palmed. She knew this was a Hail Mary but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Oh, because I've got the gun. Luck of the draw toots… too bad so sad," she said but in that moment, there was a loud explosion and bright light.

Louise was distracted for a second as she looked towards the explosion. Sarah knew this was her opportunity. She spun around throwing the knife and it made a loud thud when it hit. Louise looked down at the handle sticking out of her chest and staggered back.

"Now look what you've gone and done," she said. "You've ruined Gladys' dress. Now what am I going to tell her? You want to know something you weren't our only target. My partner is taking care of business now at your farmhouse," she said as she laughed raising the Beretta.

"No, you B...," Sarah started to say there was a gunshot and when Sarah looked at Louise she was lying on the ground with a hole big enough to see through in the middle of her chest.

"Are you all right," yelled Jonesy and Jack as they came running out of the dark towards her. "Geez, I can't believe I made that shot."

"I can't either because you didn't," said Casey as he came walking up behind them with his Sig down by his side and phone in the other hand. "Not unless you've got some new type of round in your Walther PPK. She's just lucky you didn't hit her when you shot. Chuck's on the phone. He says we need to get back to the farmhouse on the double. Something about a hit woman going after the girls? I've got a vehicle waiting for us around front."

"No, it would be quicker if we cut through the field. You drive over and I'll take one of the ATVs and cut across through the woods," said Sarah as she took Casey's phone. "Did you get that?" she said as she listen to Chuck nodding her head. "… Okay, I'll keep an eye in the sky," said Sarah as she ran to the back of the house.

"I just heard what happened from Cole," said Carina as she came out to find Sarah. "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Chuck but I don't have time to talk. This assassin that tried to take me out has a partner and she's after the girls."

"Then I'm coming too," said Carina as she hopped on the back holding on to Sarah. "Don't say a word just drive."

"I was just going to say hold on," said Sarah as she gunned it. Opening the throttle up on the quad. She kicked up gravel as she peeled out heading out to the tree line and the farmhouse on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, the General and Alex took off from Nellis in an E2 Hawkeye heading east. It wasn't fastest aircraft they could've grabbed but it had all the capabilities Chuck was looking for. As he thought when he tried to call Sarah he couldn't get through. While the number had been busy before now her number was being jammed. He called Morgan while he was working controls to cut through the jamming signal.

"Morgan, look I've got you on the horn here but don't let Sam know you're talking to me. Little Buddy your location has been compromised. I'm working on getting some backup to you but for now you're on your own…"

"What do you mean compromised," said Morgan then he dialed back his tone. "Chuck, does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm afraid it does. Look Morgan, I need for you to reach down deep inside and pull out the Cobra. You can do this I know you can. Grab Bunny and take Sam into the woods. You'll be safe there until I can get to you. Here you can talk to Alex while I work on your situation."

"Morgan, I love you. You can do this I know you can. This is all Ettore's doing and you don't want him to able to say he got the better of you?"

"Not on my watch," said Morgan. Alex knew she needed to build him up but she was worried for him too.

"You heard what Chuck wants you to do. Take the girls then head for the woods. He's got a plan but he needs you to buy him some time. When this is done, you can show me the horses. I bet you've made a good horse whisperer."

"Well, I did okay for myself. It's not much different than running the Buy More. It's full of animals too. Crap, I just remembered I don't have a weapon… I ought to have a weapon. How am I supposed to protect everyone?"

"Morgan, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to get armed. You still have the girls to protect…"

"I know and that's why I need one or are you saying they need to be protected from me? Casey keeps going on about friendly fire but I swear it wasn't me who shot him… at least I don't think so. No, I need a weapon and I know where I'm going to get one. Roscoe keeps his old shotgun behind the door in the kitchen. I'll just go down and get it," said Morgan.

While Morgan was talking, Chuck was listening as he worked the console. But his ears piqued when he heard Morgan mention the word 'shotgun'. Chuck immediately turn to Alex and signaled for her to tell him to forget it.

"Morgan, Chuck's just signaled me that things are worse than we thought. You need to get the girls and go now. You don't have time to worry about the shotgun. I'm going to hang up so you can go. Remember head for the tree line then hide in the underbrush until help gets to you."

"Roger that," said Morgan. "No one messes with the Cobra and lives to tell the tale. Cobra out." The line dropped and Chuck's heart skipped a beat. His plan had to work but for it to work he need to commandeer a drone and that was the other reason he needed the Hawkeye. It had all the electronic equipment he needed to cut through the signal jammer then send in a drone for assistance.

"General, you're probably going to take a little heat for this maneuver I'm about to pull off but just know it can't be helped."

[Meanwhile at the exercise area on base at Fort Knox]

The Fourth Cavalry Brigade composed of active and reserve forces had planned a little live fire exercise for that evening. The goal of the exercise was to give the reserves a taste of close in air support as they advanced with armor cover. The Garrison commander was on hand to watch the exercise play out.

"Good, those hours in the classroom seem to have paid off," said the General as he watched through binoculars. "Aide radio in and tell the left wing to pick up the pace or they're going to stretch the middle too thin." Suddenly the ground shook as the Abrams opened fire.

"Captain, do you hear that? That's music for my ears," said the General. "Look out there what a pretty sight. Nice tight fire and we're advancing but where's my drone strike?"

"I don't know sir," said the Captain. He looked at his watch and the drone was definitely late. I'll get on the horn and find out what's going on."

"I knew the Air Force would screw this up. That's the last time I invite those people from Wright Patterson to play in my sandbox," said the General as he watched the exercise unfold. "Captain, what's the word? It's all kind of academic right now the exercise is almost over. Did it get too late for them so they decided to call it a night and head for the club?"

"No not quite General," said the Captain. "Actually, when I called them I found them in a conundrum. It seems their bird was hijacked by someone and is now flying a rogue mission…"

"I bet they're up in it deep. I'm glad it wasn't one of our assets and you say they don't know who grabbed it. It sounds like terrorism to me. Someone should be contacting Homeland. They ought to initiate self-destruct protocols."

"They tried but they were locked out and now it's flying over Lexington," said the Captain. "Sir that's where the Queen…"

"I know who's there. It might not look it but I read the morning briefings. Do we have anything to bring it down? There should be some stingers in the armory. We could deploy a team and send them in by chopper but that's going to take time. You know the more we talk about this the more this sounds familiar. I was golfing with a Navy buddy of mine. He did a tour as Sixth Fleet and he told me about losing control of a drone over Slovenia. It turned out that some hotshot CIA agent commandeered it to fire a couple of suppositories up some bad guys. I wonder," said the General but as they were talking the Captain received a phone call. He took it then started nodding his head before he hung up.

"Sir that agent's name wouldn't happen to have been Carmichael, would it?" said the Captain as he put his phone away.

"You know as a matter of fact, I think it was… Oh don't tell me we've been hacked?"

"I'm afraid so General. But if it makes any difference I was told that it was a life or death matter as well as being a national emergency."

"Isn't it always. Get me General Beckman on the horn. One way or another I'm going to get a bottle of scotch out of this. You know that almost makes it worth it but I won't tell her that."

"Yes sir... I mean no sir," said the Captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan got off the phone with Chuck. Sam was looking at him with a puzzled expression wondering what was wrong with him. She was playing solitaire at the moment. Before she played some card games with Morgan having his pick a card then she'd find it. But that quickly got old and so had solitaire but that was all she could think of doing. Morgan had the tablet he needed it for work.

"Who was that on the phone? Was it Chuck? If it was Chuck why didn't you let me talk to him? Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Hold up a second and take a breath. You need to exhale before you hyperventilate. No that wasn't Chuck. That was... that was Big Mike. Yes, that's who that was. He was telling me about the IPads we received damaged and wanted to know what we should do about them."

"That was a dumb question. I think I know the answer to that you send them back. You sure that was Big Mike on the phone?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent... why do you doubt me? I think I know Big Mike's voice by now and that was definitely him."

"Then why didn't he say your mother was muy caliente," said Sam as nonchalantly as possible. It rolled off her tongue like it was honey.

"What!" said Morgan as he spat up grape soda all over himself. "How'd you…? Where did you hear that and how do you know Big Mike calls my Mom that. Did Chuck put you up to this? No, he wouldn't but Fernando or Skip would."

"No, don't be silly. I've heard him call her that and then you roll your eyes. But you didn't roll your eyes when you were talking on the phone. So, the only thing I can think of is you didn't talk to Big Mike. By the way what does my caliente mean? You seem not to like it. Is it a bad word like those I'm not supposed to say?"

"Something like that but not a bad, bad word or words because they're two muy... caliente. It's just you wouldn't want someone calling your mother that."

"I don't understand," said Sam as she turned her head sideways. "So, who were you talking to?" But before he could answer they heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Okay, it was Chuck but you can't panic. We need to grab Bunny then get out of here. It's not safe."


	79. Chapter 79

Don't own Chuck

Sam quickly saw through Morgan's attempt at deception and in the end, he had to admit to her that he had been talking to Chuck. This made Sam feel both confused and angry. Why hadn't Chuck wanted to talk with her? He always had time for her before but why now was different? However, everything fell into place when they heard a noise down below and she saw the look of terror on Morgan's face.

"Don't worry Morgan, I'll get you through this," said Sam. "Just stay calm and listen to me. You need to get Bunny," she said as she ran to a table, opened a drawer, and pulled out a flashlight. She checked it to make sure it worked.

"What did you say," he asked as what Sam said finally sank in. "How'd you know we were in trouble?" But Sam didn't answer she just went to the table and got the flashlight. "Good we can use that," said Morgan coming up with his own plan. "Make sure you hold on to it tight when we jump out the window."

"Jump out the window? Are you crazy? You know how up we are and you want to jump out the window holding my sister? I don't hardly think so," she said as she tossed the flashlight out of the window along with one of Chuck's shoes. "Come on and follow me," she said as turned from the open window.

"What'd you do that for? Crap, we could've used that now what are we going to do? If only I had Roscoe's shotgun by the kitchen door," said Morgan. "Okay I don't see any other way. Stand behind me, the Cobra will have to them on bare handed"

"And the Cobra will get himself shot? What am I supposed to do behind you? Make faces at them. Just grab Bunny and follow me," said Sam. She took them into the adjoining room leaving the lights off she closed the door quietly putting her finger up to her mouth. "Shush, you and Bunny need to be as quiet as you can."

"I don't understand," said Morgan. "How is this going to help out our situation?" But Sam turned and gave him a look. "I said keep quiet."

"You can be as scary as your mother. I pity the rest of the kids in first grade next year," said Morgan. Sam started to growl. "Okay shutting up now."

"It's about time. I was wondering if shut up meant something different in your dictionary. I think they're outside the door in the hallway right now. Not a word Morgan or this won't work and you'll be back to facing the wrong end of a barrel."

"The bullet magnet, I get it but you know you've spent way too much time with Casey. You're starting to even sound like him now. Next thing I know you're going to start calling me troll," Morgan said but the look she gave him said everything that needed to be said. "Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Boy, have I heard that before. Can it. Someone is coming in," she said as she listened to the door. There was squeaking sound coming from the door in the other room.

"You know Roscoe should put a little oil on that hinge and it wouldn't make that noise," said Morgan. Sam wanted to kick him and the only thing stopping her was the fact that he was holding Bunny. It was late and Bunny was still sound asleep.

"Shush," said Sam as she reached up and put her hand over his mouth. They heard furniture being moved around inside then quick foot steps to the window followed by a hasty retreat. Morgan started to say something but Sam shook her head and kept her hand over his mouth.

"Not yet just hold your horses. We need to make sure the coast is clear." Then they heard footsteps going back down the stairs. "Okay we can move now but we have to be quick. It won't take whoever that was long to figure out that they've been tricked."

"We need to get somewhere where we can hole up and wait for help to come to us. But first we go downstairs and get that shotgun."

"It that such a good idea? Didn't you shoot uncle Casey once."

"That was never proven."

[Shortly before down stairs in the farmhouse]

Gladys was at the bottom of the steps looking up. She'd been concerned that maybe no one was at home and at the last minute they'd all gone to the Gala. If that were the case, then she'd have to wait for Louise. Little did she know how things were evolving at the Gala. Looking up as she walked up the stairs she saw light from under the door above. Suddenly she felt that things were going to work out for her.

"And here's Johnny," she said as she erupted in the room with her weapon at the ready. But her moment of exhilaration thinking things were going her way soon prove to be false hope. Because even though the room was lit no one in.

"Crap," she said as she cleared the room. She started to try the adjoining rooms thinking she should call Louise but when she opened the door to the adjoining room it caused a draft that slammed the window. Gladys jumped at the noise then ran to the window and looked out.

"Crap they're making a run for it and there you are," she said seeing the flashlight below. "You're not going to get away from me that easily. You're just putting off the inevitable," she said as she turned and ran back downstairs almost tripping over the last steps trying to get out the door.

"Now where are you," she said as she ran out of the house then around where she found the flashlight. She picked it up and looked in the darkness trying to make out any moving figures but the moon behind the clouds that'd helped her get to the farm undetected was now working against her.

"What's this," she said as she noticed something else on the ground then picked up a shoe. "So, you dropped your flashlight then lost one of your shoes. You took off in a real hurry to lose this," she said as she examined it then she used the flashlight to shine around looking for tracks then took off running towards the tree line.

"You can't have gone very far and if I were you I'd take off in this direction. Get to the trees then find a place to hide. But that's not going to work," she said as she took off running. "That won't work especially if I beat you to the tree line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards took Shaw to the isolation block where he was to spend a good long time. He laughed and sang almost the whole way there. Enough so the guards wondered if he hadn't finally lost it. As they walked through the prison the other prisoners jeered and yelled at him to keep it down but Shaw didn't care he was too happy to keep it in. At long last it looked as if he was finally going to get his vengeance and he wasn't going to let anyone take this moment from him.

"Here we are and now you can get into the hole," said the guard. "After you've been in here for a few days we'll see if you still feel like cutting up."

"I'm not going to let you bring me down. Can you be a darling and tell Cookie, I feel like a short stack this morning with extra syrup and a big cup of joe… black no sugar or cream."

"You'll be lucky if you get anything to eat at all tomorrow... I mean today," said the one guard as he took off Shaw's shackles. "You're not going to see the light of day for a long time so get used to neon that will be all she wrote for a good long while if I've interpreted correctly what everyone said before we brought you down here."

"Things have a habit of changing Ricky... Like a big pendulum and before you know it I'll be back on top," said Shaw. "Some days you're down and some days you're up again. Life goes around and one thing you can be sure of every dog has his day sooner or later. Does your wife like her new car? Did you know it was rate the safest car in its class? It would be a shame it that were proven false."

"What are you trying to say," said Ricky. "How do you even know my name let alone how you know my wife just bought a new car? Do you have people watching my family?"

"Ricky, forget him. He's trying to get into your head," said the other guard. "Get into the cell and shut up before I put a muzzle on you and shut you up."

"I'm going in. You're not going to ruin my day," said Shaw as he went inside laughing. "If you don't believe me about that car you can check the five-star rating it got on the NHTSA website."

"Stay out of my head," said Ricky then he started to close the door behind Shaw after they'd shoved him inside.

"Hey watch the threads. Remember my short stack and extra syrup," Shaw yelled as the door closed and the light over the lock pad became green meaning the door was locked.

"Don't let him get to you," said the guard to his partner. "He's just messing with you. Come on let's go get a cup of coffee you look like you could do with one."

"I know you're right but this guy is like a reptile. I don't trust him and I don't like the way he looked at me. It was as if I was the mouse and he was the snake. However, one of these days someone is going to take care of him permanently and for me that can't be too soon."

"You want to know what I heard," said the other guard as they started walking towards their break room. "I was told he used to be one of the good guys and that something screwed with his head."

"Used to is right. If what you're saying is true, then why isn't he in some hospital being treated by a headshrinker. I don't know I have a hard time seeing him as one of the good guys."

[Meanwhile back in solitary]

"This is my day and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for me," said Shaw as he laid back on his bunk looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and in that moment he was back with her, with Evelyn. The sun was shining down as they bumped into each other outside his apartment. She smiled at him and he smiled back and the air was filled with her perfume.

"Evelyn," he said intoxicated by its scent. "What I did, I did for you." How long he laid there he had no idea just that he was brought out of his dream by the sound of the door opening and a guard walking inside.

"So, I am getting my short stack after all. It wouldn't have been professional otherwise," said Shaw as he sat up on his bunk. The smell of the pancakes filled his cell with a sickening sweet smell. He smiled thinking he'd been able to intimidate Ricky into going against orders.

"Here's your breakfast," said the guard placing the tray on his bunk then stepping back. "I hope you like it. Eat up but I'd make it last if I were you. Your next meal might not be coming anytime soon."

"We'll see about that," said Shaw noticing that he'd finally been given a fork to eat with. "Yes, we'll see but I asked for coffee and I don't see any? How am I supposed to wash this down?"

"This was what I was told to bring down. But if you don't want it I can always take it back," said the guard moving towards the tray.

"No, this is fine… for this time. Next time tell Ricky I expect full service out of him," said Shaw as he took a bite. "You can tell Cookie these are all right but I've had better." He said as he continued eating with his mouth open. "Yeah, nothing to write home about."

"Nor are your manners," said the guard.

As Shaw ate he noticed this was the first time he'd seen this guard. A new hire probably to replace Benny but if the guard was a replacement that was one quick back fill especially under a federal hiring freeze.

"Excuse me but I don't remember seeing you here before. You must be new," said Shaw. "I don't know what the other guards told you about me but I expect a certain respect from everyone…"

"Oh, you do? And now that you're done stuffing your face can you please put the fork on the plate that you palmed before you and I have a problem."

"You realize I could snap your neck before anyone could get here to help you. I think I'll keep the fork for future use. So be a darling and move along."

"I'm not your darling and I'd like to see you try so bring on your best. You're going to need it," said the guard as she removed her hat and let her hair down hidden inside the cap.

"You can tell Ettore I'm not talking until I've got proof of death," said Shaw. Realizing the guard wasn't a regular guard. "That was the deal and I'm holding him to it."

"I don't work for Ettore La Barba but he's on my list too after I'm done with you. Now Shaw you're about to slip on your soap and have a horrible… horrible accident."

"Who are you," said Shaw as he clutched the fork in his hand as a weapon. "Do I know you? You look familiar… Oh yes you're Chuck's Mom."

"That's right. Mary Bartowski in the flesh and you shot my husband down in cold blood so I'm here to return the favor. Don't worry about being seen on camera. I put them on a loop. Now it's just you and me."

"Let me help you keep your family tradition up of dying. Oh, this is going to make Chuck go over the edge. I should thank you. You know what I promise to make it quick."

"That's funny because I was going to say the opposite. My son would say something about vengeance is a dish best served cold. I'm ready if you are," said Mary.

Outside of the cell there were sounds of scuffling and a loud bang against the door followed by quiet. Ricky and his partner had just finished their break and were heading back to Shaw's cell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said his partner. "Why go and poke a bear? You heard what happened to Benny and the warden."

"That's right and that's the very reason I need to do this. He has to know he can't get away with intimidating guards. This isn't a hotel and he's not a guest. Don't worry I just want to rattle him a little to let him know he's not in charge. Maybe if the others had done the same thing they wouldn't have ended up the way they did."

"I don't know. I think you ought to let sleeping dogs lie," said Ricky's partner as they came to Shaw's cell. "Let me come in with you and make sure you don't let him get to you. You need to keep your head about you."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," said Ricky as he opened the door to the cell. "Shaw, you poked the wrong bear," he said as he went in. But he came right back out breathless.

"What's the matter, Ricky?" asked his partner. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." The man just pointed inside the cell as he got on his phone trying to regain his ability to speak.

"I need the doc to come down to solitary on the double. I think there's been an accident and we've got a man down he needs to look at."

Prison alarms when off as Mary walked out of the building tossing her guard clothes in the trash can. She got into her car then drove away heading to L.A.

"Well, I handled that," said Mary as the sign for Beatty came into sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was trying to work magic with the drone he'd hijacked but because he'd pushed it to get to Sarah the fuel gauge was now running low. Soon the needle would enter the red zone and he'd have to put it down somewhere. He spotted Gladys running from the house to the tree line using an IR scan from a spy sat he brought overhead. He thought about lighting her up with a missile but she was just outside of range and since he didn't know where Morgan and the girls were he couldn't risk catching them with friendly fire.

"Chuck, don't you crash that drone. Sarah's closing in on them so you can set that drone down in a field and I'll have it recovered.

"But General just a little bit longer… okay I promise I'll set it down but I still have a little more flying time left and if I can find Morgan and the girls then I can light her up."

"Agent Carmichael, I want that drone set down not set down in pieces. I said I was going to have it picked up not scooped up."

"I hear you General but just a little while longer," said Chuck. Luckily for him he got a reprieve from the General's nagging when her Major called her. She went up to the cockpit to take it.

"Chuck, I don't care what you have to do I want you to make sure Morgan and the girls are safe," said Alex. "If that means busting someone else's toy… well so be it."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Chuck. "I just can't figure out where they could be… I mean Morgan and the girls. It's almost as if they never left the farmhouse… no you don't think...," said Chuck as he stopped and stared at her.

"I don't think what?" Said Alex. "Chuck, you realize you just stopped in the middle of a sentence? Do you feel all right?"

"Yes, I do. This is the shell game," said Chuck. "If I'm right Sam is behind this," he said as Alex looked at him puzzled. "When you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"Okay that's usually Sarah or Sam quoting Jack when they say that. You're going to have to explain a little for us slower students."

"It's easy. The object of the shell game is to locate the pea. The mark sees you put the pea under a cup then you move three cups around…"

"And he has to find the pea. So how is this like the shell game? I still don't see how this helps," said Alex as Chuck worked on the console repositioning the satellite.

"It's easy. The mark never finds the pea because it was never under any of the cups to begin with. You just made it look like you put it under the cup. It's all sleight of hand and distractions. If I'm right they tricked the hitman or person in this case into thinking that they'd left the house while in fact… I've got warm bodies still in the house."

"What do we do now," asked Alex as Beckman walked back in the bay. "Isn't our hit-woman still out of range?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I can send a message to Sarah telling her where to go then I can sit the bird down to conserve fuel. If worse comes to worst, I can take off again."

"That's a good idea," said the General. "I've got some news from the Major. There's an investigation going on right now. It seems Shaw was found face down in his prison cell with a fork shoved in the back of his neck. Chuck, please refrain from all the fork innuendos if possible."

"Well you know we're not to blame because you're with us but I can't say I'm sad or I'm going to lose any sleep over him. The Shaw I used to know died a long time ago and the monster that I met in Yucca Mountain… well someone saved me from handling him."

"I think you should save all those comments until after the inquiry. Now brief me about the latest events. You said you found them."

"Yes," said Chuck as he started to go through the story of the shell game again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam ran downstairs with Morgan who was carrying Bunny. They went to the kitchen to grab the shotgun but found that Louise had found it first and had taken all the rounds. At this point the only thing they could do was run for the stable then to the bunkhouse. They needed some place that they could hole up in until help arrived. They knew it wouldn't take Louise long before she figured out she'd been tricked then come back looking for them.

"John's got to have a weapon lying around somewhere," said Morgan as he sat Bunny down on one of the bunks then started rifling through his things. He found the case with the Barrett in it but it had a biometric lock and short of cutting off one of Casey's thumbs they weren't going to open it.

"Crap, now what?"


	80. Chapter 80

Don't own Chuck

Gladys made it almost to the tree line when she stopped and looked around. Finally, the moon was showing its face from behind the clouds and her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark again. But what made her stop was the fact that there was nothing ahead of her. She saw nothing and heard nothing. If the person in front of them had lost a shoe and was running with kids, then she should've caught up with them by now or at least she should be close enough to hear them running.

"Crap, you've been tricked," she told herself. She looked back down to the farmhouse and the stables. "Cutie maneuver but I've got your number now."

Gladys turned around then ran back to the house. She paused to catch her breath then she went back upstairs. She was getting tired of all this running. When she went in to the bedroom with the light on she noticed the door to the other adjoining room was now open.

"That's where you were. You were here all along and I fell for your little trick. I have to give it to you that was some good spy work," she mumbled to herself as she went downstairs.

"What's this," she said when she found the shotgun lying on the kitchen table with the breech open. "It was a good thing I tossed those shells and it tells me you're unarmed. I just have to find you and get this over with."

She ran back to the stables and cleared it once again. This time she stayed clear of both horses. But that didn't stop Sir Winston from charging the gate causing her to back pedal and almost fall backwards.

"I hate you," she said as Sir Winston whinnied back tossing his head. "Yeah, yeah keep it up and you'll end in the glue pot soon enough." Sir Winston charged the gate again. It was silly of her but she felt her heart skip a beat. "Will you stop that," she said as she finished clearing the stable.

"Okay no one here," she said as she got out in a hurry. She could hear Sir Winston behind her pawing and kicking at the gate.

"Yeah, I hear you. Just keep it up and you'll have a brilliant career in dog food. You can kick that can all you want," said Gladys as she made her way to the bunkhouse.

"This is the last building left where they could be hiding," she said to herself as she held her weapon ready. She fired two rounds through the door in case someone was waiting on the other side then kicked it in.

"Crap empty again," she said to herself as she cleared the room once more. But as she was looking around she noticed things had been moved around. Not a lot but just enough where she could tell someone had been there.

"You've been in here, haven't you? But did you find what you came looking for? You know I'm getting a little tired of this game of cat and mouse we've got going on. It's time to end it."

She ran back to the doorway and looked around. However, in the distance under the moonlight she thought she saw someone running away. They were cutting across the pasture heading for the tree line.

"Okay, finally I can get this over with and get out of here," said Gladys. She looked at her watch and knew she'd wasted a lot of time she didn't have. She thought about calling Louise but there was no time for that either so she took a deep breath then headed out into the darkness in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan made it to the tree line with the girls. He stopped a moment to catch his breath but when he did he looked back only to see Gladys was coming up too. She was on to them. Gladys might've been all the way down at the bunkhouse but she didn't have to carry Bunny and Sam's short legs weren't helping her any. If she could run as fast as she could talk though then they'd be safe.

"What are you stopping for? We need to get a move on it. There's no time for resting," said Sam. "Come on I know where we can go."

"You know when you were younger everyone was worried because you hadn't started speaking… oh for the good old days. You never know how good you have it until it's gone."

"What's going to be gone… as in dead and gone is going to be us if you don't get a move on it. Now follow me I know where we need to go."

"That's all we need Sam of the jungle," said Morgan. Sam gave him a frown. "Okay let's go take me to your leader. I just hope Chuck's seeing all this from where he's at. Let's go." It dawned on Morgan that this must be hard on Chuck with him being able to see but not being physically help.

"Come on Morgan please keep up. We need to get Bunny to safety," said Sam. They took off running through the woods. But they hadn't gone very far when they started to hear the sound of an ATV heading their way.

"This has got to be Sarah. She's coming for us," said Morgan. They deviated to meet her and the sound grew louder and louder but unfortunately for them instead of meeting Sarah they ran into Worley.

"Hey, stop," yelled Morgan as he waved his hand. "Stop! We're here. Boy, are we glad to see you," said Morgan as his phone started ringing. Worley pulled his Glock. "This is Chuck telling me we're okay. You're going to need that thing there's a hitman or better a hit woman coming this way," said Morgan as he answered Chuck's call putting it on speaker.

"Little buddy watch out. I just picked Worley up and he's heading your way. Just let him pass by. He's a mole for the brotherhood..."

"Oh Chuck, maybe some little heads up before and maybe it would've been better if I hadn't put your call on speaker. Worley's standing right in front of me with his Glock pointed at me."

"Worley, I'm going to make you a one-time offer. If you help Morgan protect my girls I'll let you walk. You can go anywhere you want and I won't follow you. But if you hurt anyone… well I have control of a drone right now. You won't make it out of those woods in one piece."

"Chuck, hurting kids and idiots really isn't my thing," said Worley. Morgan got offended and was about to say something when Worley pointed his weapon at Morgan's head. "You got something to complain about? If you're not an idiot, then I'll need to turn you into potting soil."

"Who me complaining? No, I'm not complaining. I think I'm going to be quiet not," said Morgan as Sam shook her head.

"That will be the day," she said. "Well, if you're not going to help us we need to be on our way," said Sam as she pulled Morgan back.

"It's nothing personal but as long as Chuck and his are tied up trying to bail you out, the less time he has to worry about me," said Worley as he holstered his piece. "So long Chuck, I'll see you around campus," he said as he started the ATV up then drove away. Cutting through the underbrush, he disappeared out of sight as quickly as he'd first appeared.

"Morgan, you guys need to keep moving," said Chuck. "Sarah's still about ten minutes out to your east and that woman is still after you. I'm feeding her your gps coordinates. You guys just need to stay safe. Now get a move on it," said Chuck. "Sam, be strong I love you so very much."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to take care of my sister. That woman's messed with the wrong five year old. Come on Morgan, I know where we need to go," said Sam then she took off.

"Hold up a minute where are you going," said Morgan. "Chuck, I've got to go. I think Sam's about to lose it."

"Don't waste time go after her," said Chuck. He was worried because from the satellite feed the killer was gaining ground on them and Sam was heading in a direction away from Sarah. But he had to put on a happy face for Alex even though if she looked at Morgan's gps coordinates on the map and looked at Sarah's location it didn't take any special skill to tell they were going in opposite directions.

"Where's she going," said Morgan as he took out after Sam carrying Bunny in his arms. They cut through the brush until they broke into a clearing. As soon as they did Morgan was greeted with two pairs of green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark then he heard the growling of what seemed like a dog but he was guessing coyote.

"Sam, please tell me these are your friends and can you please tell them to stop growling at me… us. I can see they've been to the dentist regularly. What shiny white teeth we have please tell me they're not to eat me with?"

"Don't be silly," said Sam. "Boss, Mrs. Boss this is Morgan, my friend and my sister Bunny but not the kind of bunny you eat. The human kind of Bunny that's my sister." Sam patted them on the head and they immediately stopped. The two coyotes walked around Morgan and smelt him for a while then Boss licked his hand. In the meantime, the pups came out and Sam started playing with them.

"We can't stay here sitting around it's not safe. We need to keep moving until Sarah finds us," said Morgan as he tried to get up but one of the pups grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back down.

"No, we need to stay here with them. They will protect us from that woman. Don't you see it as long as we're here they consider us a part of their pack and that means they'll defend us."

"And she's got a gun," said Morgan. "The last time I checked coyotes don't carry firearms. Maybe it's the same reason Goofy can drive a car while Pluto can't. Goofy has a driver's license."

Morgan and Sam batted back and forth if they should leave or not. However, neither realized that while they were talking both the adult coyotes had disappeared. Soon the whole argument became academic as Gladys stepped out into the clear with her Beretta tomcat pointed at them.

"Well, well look who I've found," said Gladys as she walked over to them. "You had me all over the place this evening. If you hadn't gotten tired and stopped, I don't know if I'd been able to catch up with you."

"I told you that we should've kept on walking," said Morgan as he looked around looking for the coyotes that were supposed to protect them.

"Who are you looking for," said Gladys wondering now if she hadn't been too hasty in walking out into the clearing. If there was a sniper she had no place to hide. "I asked you a question. Who are you looking for? Do you have people out in the woods watching us?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them people," said Morgan as he looked at Sam then at her. "But walking out in the open was a mistake. Right now, there's a sniper somewhere in the woods around us and he's looking at you through his crosshairs. One false move on your part and he's got orders to take you out. So, if you don't want to wake up with half your skull missing and your brains splatter all over the ground you'll drop the piece then come in with us."

"I don't think so. What kind of agency would use children as bait to draw out a hired killer like myself. Nice try but unlike the flashlight this one won't fly."

"You ask what kind of agency would use children? I'd like to know what kind of person takes a contract to hit kids and you keep waving that piece soon you'll be resting in peace."

"You are a witty one," said Gladys. "You had me going there for a moment with the sniper but nice try. So, shall we get this over with," she said as she started to raise her weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you lady," said Sam. "Any action you take right now will have consequences. You see these little fellows here. They may seem to be puppies and they are but they aren't dogs..."

"But I thought you said Boss was half dog?" said Morgan interrupting Sam. She gave him a look. "I'm sorry but you said..."

"Not now," she said but Morgan gave her a perplexed look. "I know what I said. Okay they are only one quarter dog," said Sam. "Is that better?"

"It's more precise and the devil is in the detail so yes it's better," said Morgan. Gladys looked back and forth at the two of them bicker.

"I haven't got an idea what you two are talking about and frankly I don't really care," she said as she started to raise her weapon one more time.

"Okay, this is my bust," said Sam. "I didn't explain the situation as well as I should've. These little fellows are three-fourths coyote," she said as one of the licked her in the face and Sam laughed.

"Is that supposed to be important to me? Because if it is... well I really don't care and it's not going to stop me from doing what I came to do."

"Well maybe it should be important to you. Because if these little fellows are here then the question to ask yourself is where are their parents. Coyotes are affectionate parents and wouldn't go off leaving their little ones unprotected."

"First it was a sniper watching me in his crosshairs. Now we've got wolves in the woods watching me. What else are you going to come up with to save your bacon. I'm sorry but I really do need to kill and run. It's nothing personal just how everything flushed out."

"I'm sorry for you too," said Sam. Gladys started to raise his pistol arm but this time when she did she heard growling behind her. There was no confusion about what that meant. She paused dead in her tracks and tried to glance over her shoulder to where the growling was coming from. "I told you but you wouldn't listen. Now do as I say drop the weapon to the ground then kick it over to us."

"No, I'm not going to turn myself in... not to a moron and a five-year-old," said Gladys as she clenched her grip even tighter. She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and tried to gauge the distance and location in her head.

"I'm not going to be taken in and certainly not before I complete my contract."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Carina were on the ATV driving with the throttle wide open trying to cover as much distance as possible in the least amount of time. Sarah had flashed on the farmhouse and in her mind's eyes she saw a yellow arrow that continually showed her the way as she covered the shortest distances between the two farms as quickly as she could. Carina, riding behind Sarah, fed her directions as they came in from Chuck which she in turn fed into the intersect.

"Are sure you know where you're going," yelled Carina into Sarah's ear after they jumped a gully and came to a rough landing on the other side.

"Yes, why? You aren't getting scared back there, are you," said Sarah as she dodged trees and ducked under low branches.

"No, I just want to get there is one piece so we can do something. Who are these women anyway and why do they have it out for you and the girls? I can see you but the girls? What did Sam do, steal her kid's lunch money?"

"It goes back to my red test. I took out someone or thought I did… anyway for me I did and it was the worst day of my life. You see my mark was married and now her husband is trying to get revenge against Chuck and me. That's all I can say the rest is classified."

"There must be a lot more to this story than this. Why take out all of you and leave Chuck? Unless Chuck did something too."

"We don't have time to dredge up the past. We need to get to Sam and Bunny," said Sarah as she opened the throttle all the way dodging trees at break neck speed.

"I know you want to get there as quickly as you can but you're about to test the theory… 'What happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object with us and it's not going to be pretty on the side of an oak tree."

"Superman says they surrender but he's never met me," said Sarah. As they were talking they heard a gunshot.

"Forget what I said," yelled Carina as Sarah gave the quad ever bit of juice she could give it. Hoping she wasn't already too late.

[A little while before in the clearing]

Gladys was in a dilemma she heard the growling behind her but her targets were in front of her. If she raised her weapon she was likely to be attacked from behind so she had to come up with another plan. She started to drop and roll thinking she'd be able to take out the coyote behind her then finish her hit. What she hadn't counted on was Boss and an angry little girl.

"Don't you hurt my friends," yelled Sam as she jumped up grabbed a rock and threw it at Gladys. The rock landed hitting her in the face causing her to fire a round into the trees. But it was enough to scare off the female coyote who ducked back into the woods.

"Why you little brat," said Gladys as she got up feeling blood running down over her face. "This ends here," she said but from the side she saw a grey streak then felt pain as teeth clamped down on her arm. Boss crouched down behind the fallen tree then used it as a spring board. Gladys went down with a loud thud. This was Mrs. Boss' signal to join in on the attack.

Gladys might've been able to fight off Boss' attack being half domesticate he was trying to immobilize her. However, the misses went for the kill. Gladys forget the first rule of walking in the woods never come between a mother and her young.

"Come on," said Morgan as he grabbed Sam by the arm and spun her around so she wouldn't see what was happening. "We need to find your mother." They didn't have to go far before Sarah and Carina popped out of the woods almost running them over.

"Can you watch where you're going," said Morgan. "Isn't there a speed limit posted somewhere around here?" Morgan was yapping but Sarah wasn't paying him any attention. She jumped off ran over to Sam and hugged her.

"We heard a gunshot?" said Carina as she got off with her weapon at the ready. "Where's your assassin hiding?"

"She's over there somewhere but she isn't going to hurt anyone anymore. You know I just remembered I know her. Yes, I know who she was. She was Sean's girlfriend. It didn't register with all the running."

"Here let me take Bunny," said Sarah. "Thank you Morgan, the Cobra came through," she said then she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Eww yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam. "I'm going to tell Chuck on you and what are thanking him for? I did most of the work… well me and Boss." They heard the cry of coyotes nearby.

"That would be a dinner call," said Morgan. "I think we should walk around the spot where we just came from. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait to get back to the Buy More. At least I know how to deal with those animals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Chuck landed and rounded up everyone then they all went to the airport. But not before Alex had Morgan take her to the stable where she was introduced to Sir Winston and Lord Nelson. Morgan played it safe letting Alicia show Alex the horses with the excuse that they were Alicia's now. The team said their goodbyes then left for the airport.

"It's never a dull moment when you're around," said Carina as she hugged Sarah. "I'm sorry if I was a little out of sorts."

"No, I'm as much to blame as you. You know how I get sometimes… what did you call me a dog with a bone. I know I can be… well we know."

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to break up your conversation, but Cole told me to tell you that you need to board now. The Queen is anxious to get back to her darlings. However, I'm not sure if she was talking about people or her corgis?" said Chuck holding Sam who was asleep in his arms and pushing a stroller with Bunny inside at the same time.

"If she gets heavy you can give her to me," said Sarah as she gave Sam a kiss. Sam opened her eyes and smiled with a little mischief grin.

"I saw Mommy kiss Morgan last night."

"You did?" said Chuck. "You know what I think I want to kiss Mommy too."

"I think Mommy wants you to too," said Sarah as she leaned into him and they kissed.

"Eww yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she buried her face in Chuck's chest and giggled at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year before the world was turned upside down. A time when the cold war seemed as though it was never going to end.

"Colonel General," said the General's aide. "I just received your memo and I'm a little confused. I thought the Party Chairman closed our operation down? Yet, here you've allocated new funding for the project in the budget."

"I know what I've done. Party Chairman chairman's come and go but we are the ones who remain. We are the ones on watch to defend the Soviet Socialist's Republic not Party Chairmen who have never picked up a weapon or looked in the dying eyes of an enemy. We continue and that's my order. Colonel make sure that document is hidden away. Also tell Kornilov that I want to talk with his engineers on the Polyus project. I have a way they can redeem themselves from their disastrous launch.

Continued in Chuck vs Armageddon


End file.
